Battlefield of Love
by Chrisi
Summary: "A Knight's Tale" Romance Story! Includes Kate/Will, Adhemar/Vicky and Edward/Michelle! and Jocelyn Bashing!
1. A Taste of Something

Diese Fanfiction ist eine Cooperations Fanfiction von zwei (!!) romantischen Träumerinnen, die „Ritter aus Leidenschaft" zu ihrem Lieblingsfilm erkoren, mit seinem Ende allerdings nicht ganz einverstanden waren.  
  
Will gehört nicht zu einer arroganten, oberflächlichen und egositischen (wir könnten ewig weitermachen...) Jocelyn sondern zu einer gewissen warmherzigen Schmiedin  
  
In Adhemar steckt mehr als nur ein arroganter, niederträchtiger, eiskalter Fiesling. Alles was er braucht ist jemand, der ihm das klar macht.  
  
Erinnert ihr euch an die Szene ganz am Schluss, als Edward der schwarze Prinz, vor Begeisterung aufspringt und seine Braut küsst? Diese Szene hat uns so gefallen, dass wir beschlossen den beiden eine Geschichte zu geben.  
  
Also Vorhang auf...  
  
Battlefield of Love  
  
Chapter 1: A Taste of Something  
  
  
  
Wenn man sagte, er fühle sich nicht wohl, wäre es eine maßlose Untertreibung. Und er hatte allen Grund dazu sich zu ärgern: Er würde dieses ganze Dreckspack wiedersehen, das ihn ein gutes Stück seines Respektes gekostet hatte und es gewagt hatte ihn dermaßen zu blamieren. Und zu allem Überfluss musste er dabei auch noch freundlich lächeln. Anweisung seines Königs, der genau wusste, dass sein erster Ritter diesen kleinen blonden Möchtegernritter hasste. ‚Der guten Beziehungen wegen...' Ha! Dass er nicht lachte...  
  
Adhemar ritt etwas versetzt hinter seinem Herrn, an der Spitze der französischen Armee über die Zugbrücke und durchquerte schließlich das große Tor des Herrschaftssitzes von England.  
  
Die Krönung Eduards, des Thronfolgers stand kurz bevor und natürlich war der König von Frankreich dazu eingeladen. Schließlich war es dessen Tochter, die durch diese Krönung Königin von England wurde. Michelle war das Unterpfand des Bündnisses zwischen England und Frankreich gewesen...damals...  
  
Wäre es nach ihm, Adhemar, gegangen, hätte Johann eine Schönheit wie seine Tochter nicht an diese unzivilisierten Engländer verkaufen dürfen. Aber Johann und Richard wollten ihren Zusammenhalt unbedingt durch die Hochzeit ihrer Kinder besiegelt haben...was für eine Verschwendung.  
  
Der Ritter sah sich um. Die jubelnde Menge um ihn bildete eine Schneise durch die gesamte Burg, an deren Ende sie schließlich von der königlichen Familie erwartet wurden...und natürlich von diesem Handwerksburschen und seinem Gefolge. Adhemars Mund wurde bei diesem letzten Gedanken zu einem dünnen Strich, seine Augen zeigten nur Abscheu.  
  
„Hoch dem König von Frankreich!"  
  
„Hoch!"  
  
Der dunkle Ritter hatte nichts als einen abschätzigen Blick für die Meute übrig, die seinem König, aber auch ihm zuwinkte. Abschaum...dreckiges Fußvolk...  
  
„Mama, schau! Ein Ritter! So möchte ich auch mal werden!"  
  
Adhemar ließ sich zu einem leichten abschätzigen Lächeln herab. Diese hochtrabenden Pläne konnte dieser kleine dreckige Staßenbursche gleich wieder vergessen. Der Junge, von dem diese Worte kamen, war etwa 9 Jahre alt, hatte kurz geschorenes braunes Haar und stand in seinen schmutzigen Kleidern ganz vorne, um mit glänzenden Augen die Parade zu beobachten. Adhemar wollte gerade den Blick abwenden, als er bemerkte, dass der Kleine von hinten angerempelt wurde und ins taumeln kam...  
  
Ungeschickt stolperte er einige Schritte nach vorne, konnte einen Sturz gerade noch mit seinen Händen abfangen. Als er wieder aufsah, ragte hoch über ihm das schwarze Pferd des Ritters auf, den er eben noch so bewundert hatte. Mit großen ungläubigen Augen starrte er hinauf, unfähig sich zu rühren.  
  
‚ Dreckvolk!' Adhemar hielt die Zügel fester, sein Hengst tänzelte nervös. ‚Geh mir doch aus dem Weg. Ungezogener Bengel!' Seine Augen wurden schmal. Er machte Anstalten weiterzureiten...  
  
„Dieser Kerl wird doch wohl nicht..." flüsterte sie, mehr zu sich selbst, als zu jemandem bestimmten. Auch die Umstehenden hatten gemerkt, dass der schwarze Ritter nicht die Absicht hatte auszuweichen oder stehen zu bleiben, damit der Junge aufstehen konnte. Sie sah wie die Mutter voller Entsetzen nach ihrem Sohn rief, doch er rührte sich nicht. ‚Hilft denn keiner?' Ohne nochmals zu überlegen sprang sie auf die Straße und rannte die wenigen Schritte zu dem Jungen.  
  
Adhemars Pferd, aufgeschreckt durch die plötzliche Bewegung der jungen Frau richtete sich auf den Hinterfüßen auf. Das Mädchen griff nach dem Jungen und duckte sich mit ihm auf den Boden.  
  
„Verdammtes..." Ein raunen ging durch die Menge, als Adhemar die Zügel seines Hengstes straffte und sich bemühte nicht aus dem Sattel zu fallen, während er das Pferd instinktiv nach recht zerrte, so dass es versetzt genau neben den beiden am Boden kauernden Menschen aufkam. Es tänzelte noch immer nervös, doch er hatte es unter Kontrolle.  
  
Mit einer Kopfbewegung wendete er sich erst seinem König zu, um zu sehen, dass es diesem gut ging, dann ritt er ein Stück zu der jungen Frau und dem Jungen.  
  
„Aus dem Weg, Dreckspack." Adhemar glaubte seinen Augen nicht zu trauen, als er erkannte, wer ihm da den Weg versperrte.  
  
Kate richtete sich auf, dem Jungen bedeutet sie mit einem Kopfnicken zu seiner Mutter zu laufen, die ihn glücklich in die Arme schloss. Vor Freude bemerkte sie den eisigen Blich des Vorbilds seines Sohnes gar nicht.  
  
„Sieh an, die kleine Schmiedin." Eiskalt sah Adhemar auf Kate hinunter.  
  
„So, der große Ritter erinnert sich noch an mich? Ich fühle mich geehrt." Sie blickte ihm fest in die Augen. „Ihr wärt ohne zu Zögern über den Jungen hinweg geritten. Hätte ich euch nicht schon vorher erkannt, so hätte ich es wohl spätestens jetzt getan. Sie arrogantes Schwein!" Ohne Angst trat sie noch einen Schritt auf ihn zu, obwohl er zu Pferde war und noch immer mit unbewegtem Blick auf sie herabsah.  
  
„Hüte deine Zunge, Weib!" Zischte er leise. Dann gab er die Zügel frei und gab seinem Hengst das Zeichen weiter zu reiten.  
  
„Wie?" zornig vertrat sie ihm den Weg und griff ebenfalls nach dem Zügel, um so das Pferd erneut anzuhalten. „Ihr habt nicht das Recht mir etwas zu befehlen. Weder ihr noch irgendjemand sonst!" Ihre Wangen waren gerötet und ihre Haare hatten sich aus dem Knoten gelöst und hingen ihr ins Gesicht. Mit einer raschen Geste warf sie sie zurück, ohne den schwarzen Ritter aus den Augen zu lassen. „Glauben sie etwas besseres zu sein, weil sie von einem Pferd auf uns herab sehen? Glauben sie, Glauben sie, ihre Geburt hätte sie besser gemacht, als diesen Jungen oder mich? Das ganz bestimmt nicht, nur arroganter. Bastard!" Sie spuckte vor ihm auf den Boden.  
  
Ein Raunen ging durch die Menge, dann herrschte wieder Stille. Die umstehenden waren schockiert.  
  
Adhemars Mundwinkel zuckten einen Augenblick gefährlich, doch dann bedachte er die junge Frau nur mit einem bedauernden, missbilligendem Lächeln.  
  
„Solche Worte von einer wie dir? Man hätte dich mit dem alten Schmied, deinem ewig betrunkenen Ehemann, begraben sollen, wie es in einigen Ländern Sitte war. Ihr seid es nicht wert mir auch nur die Stiefel zu putzen." Mit diesen Worten wendete er sich ab und manövrierte sein Pferd an Kate vorbei, die ihm mit hasserfülltem Blick nachsah. Seine Worte hatten getroffen, doch was hatte sie erwartet. Sie wollte gar nicht daran denken, dass sie heute abend beim Ball dabei sein würde...sie hatte es William versprochen...  
  
Diese Göre. Wie konnte sie es wagen ihn Bastard zu nennen...gerade sie...doch er hatte keine Zeit mehr darüber nachzudenken. Sie waren mittlerweile beim König angekommen. Er und der König stiegen von ihren Pferden und traten Richard und seinem Sohn gegenüber. Der alte König war sehr von alter und Krankheit gezeichnet und es war sofort sichtbar, dass die Krönung Eduards nur noch eine Phrase war, der Rechtmäßigkeit wegen.  
  
„Sir." Er beugte das Knie vor Edward und seinem Vater. Obwohl er den Prinzen nicht sonderlich mochte, war er gewillt gute Miene zum bösen Spiel zu machen, wenn es auch nur des lieben Friedens ( auf den er wahrlich verzichten konnte! ) Willen war. Dann wandte er sich an Michelle. „Prinzessin." Er nahm ihre Hand und führte sie in einer formvollendeten Bewegung an seine Lippen. „Ich bewundere eure Schönheit jedes Mal aufs Neue." Ein Grinsen zeigte sich auf seinem Gesicht als er sah, dass sie errötete.  
  
„Nun..." sie entzog ihm ihre Hand. „Ihr seid charmant, wie immer, Adhemar." Dann deutete sie mit einem Lächeln auf ihren Mann.  
  
„Ich habe die Ehre euch, König Johann und natürlich auch euch, Sir Adhemar, meinen ersten Ritter, Sir William Thatcher vorzustellen." Edward bedeutete dem blonden jungen Mann mit einer Geste hervorzutreten.  
  
„Sir." William lächelte sein breitestes Sonnenscheinlächeln, verbeugte sich vor dem französischen König und richtete dann seine Aufmerksamkeit auf seinen ehemaligen Widersacher.. Nun saß er auf dem hohen Ross und konnte auf diesen aufgeblasenen Widerling hinunter sehn.  
  
„Sir." Adhemars Miene zeigte Kälte, doch auch er beugte kurz den Kopf, wie es sich gehörte. Wie er diesen Sunnyboy doch hasste!  
  
„Oh, ich vergass, sie beide kennen sich ja bereits." Edward konnte ein amüsiertes Grinsen kaum verkneifen, was ihm einen leichten Seitenhieb seiner Frau einbrachte. Doch als er zu ihr sah, blickte er auch bei ihr in lachende Augen.  
  
„Ja, wir hatten bereits mehrmals die Ehre, nicht war Graf." William genoß die Situation nur zu offensichtlich, so dass Adhemar die größten Schwierigkeiten hatte sich zu beherrschen.  
  
‚Ehre, scheiss auf diese Ehre!' Er bemühte sich wenigstens halbwegs begeistert auszusehen. Schlimm genug, dass er diesem „Ritter" hier immer ins Gesicht sehen musste, aber nun musste er auch noch einigermaßen höflich sein, wegen der „Form". Bah! „Ich habe es nicht vergessen."  
  
„Das glaube ich." William hatte offensichtlich auch Mühe sein lachen zu verstecken. ‚Sein Sonnenscheinlächeln!'  
  
Alle beobachteten die Kontrahenten, die mit stummen Blicken ihre Kräfte zu messen schienen.  
  
„Vielleicht möchten die Herren ja morgen bei den Turnieren noch einmal gegeneinander antreten." Edward brach das Schweigen und sah der Szene amüsiert zu. Auch Michelle beobachtete die beängstigenden Blicke zwischen den Rittern. Sie ging einen Schritt auf Adhemar zu und griff nach seiner Hand.  
  
„Sir, ihr beehrt uns doch heute Abend auf dem Ball?!"  
  
„Sichert mir einen Tanze, Lady, und ihr könnt sicher sein, dass ich erscheinen werde."  
  
„Ich..." sie griff nach Eduards Hand. „..ich denke gegen einen Tanze wird mit euch, Graf Adhemar wird Edward nichts einwenden können."  
  
William verdrehte genervt die Augen. Sowas schleimiges...(das sagt der richtige) und was sollte Edward auch darauf sagen...der konnte Michelle sowieso nichts abschlagen.  
  
„Nun, dann werden euch nun eure Gemächer gezeigt. Ich hoffe wir sehen uns in einer Stunde um gewisse Dinge zu klären." Edward drückte Michelles Hand und König Johann und sein Gefolge wurden von den Kammerdienern ins Schloss geleitet.  
  
„Na klasse, das wird'n Spaß..." William grinste zu Roland und Wat.  
  
„Ich verlasse mich auf euch, Sir William." Edward warf dem jungen Ritter einen amüsierten Blick zu. Dann wendete er sich zum gehen.  
  
„Ach, Sir William..." Michelle hätte fast vergessen, was sie William noch sagen wollte. „Schickt doch Kate vor dem Ball noch zu mir." Sie lächelte.  
  
„Wird gemacht Lady!" *hackenzusammenschlagundsalitier* „Staffiert sie nur ordentlich aus..."er überlegte kurz. „Naja, vielleicht nicht allzu sehr...My Lady." Er verbeugte sich vor Michelle und Edward, legte Wat und Roland die Arme um die Schultern und verschwand mit beiden.  
  
„Dein Ritter." Sie kicherte.  
  
„Nun, es ist auch deiner!" Er streichelte ihren Arm.  
  
„Habe ich ihn dazu gemacht?" Sie strahlte ihn an.  
  
„Schon gut!" Lachend hob Edward die Hände. „Du hast Kate eingeladen?"  
  
„Du hast doch nichts dagegen?" Ihre Augen weiteten sich. Plötzlich wurde ihr klar, dass sie damit einfach über den Kopf ihres Mannes entschieden hatte.  
  
„Aber nein, natürlich nicht!" Er hob die Hand und legte sie auf ihre Wange. „Du solltest langsam wissen, dass ich deine Entscheidungen respektiere."  
  
„Das..." sie senkte den Kopf und griff nach seiner Hand. „...werde ich wohl niemals verstehen können." Sie musste lächeln, als sie an ihre Kindheit dachte, was ihr alles beigebracht worden war...und was sie schließlich von Edward bekommen hatte.  
  
„Michelle..." er küsste ihre Stirn. „...ich weiss, ich weiss. Aber du weißt doch auch, dass ich dir nicht abschlagen kann."  
  
„Ja...nur manchmal vergesse ich es." Sie lächelte.  
  
„Ich sehe dich noch immer vor mir..." er zog sie an sich. „...wie still du stets gewesen bist, ein richtiges schüchternes Mäuschen...aber so bist du mir lieber."  
  
---  
  
„Hey, Kate!"  
  
„Was??" Sie fuhr herum, ließ dabei ihren Hammer fallen. (Hammerfall? Hihi!)  
  
„Sachte." Er hob die Hände. „Was ist denn mit dir los?"  
  
„Ach..." Sie strich sich eine Strähne hinters Ohr und hob den Hammer wieder auf. „Ich hatte eine Begegnung mit einem gewissen Ritter."  
  
„Oh, lass mich raten..." Will verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und lehnte sich an einen Pfosten.  
  
„Ja, er hätte fast einen kleinen Jungen zu Tode geritten." Wie um die Wut und ihre Empörung besser auszudrücken schlug sie mit dem Hammer auf den Amboß.  
  
„Ist ihm zuzutrauen, dieser ekelhafte Kerl." Er stieß sich von dem Pfosten ab und schlenderte zu Kate. „Heute abend wirst du ihn wiedersehen."  
  
Sie fuhr herum und funkelte ihn wütend an. „Ich komme nicht!" Sie senkte den Blick. „Den ertrag ich nicht. Bin froh, wenn ich ihn nicht sehen muss."  
  
„Tja, daraus wird wohl nichts." Will zog die Augenbraue hoch.  
  
„Wie meinst du das??"  
  
„Unsere zukünftige Königin erwartet dich in ihren Gemächern. Drücken gilt nicht!"  
  
„Das ist egal!" Sie warf den Hammer wieder hin. „Ich kann doch diesem, diesem...Ich hasse ihn!"  
  
„Na na na, solche harten Worte...Aber du hast recht, er ist ein Arschloch. Ich würde ihm zu gerne noch einmal auf dem Turnierplatz begegnen."  
  
Ich kann da unmöglich hin...und ihm ins Gesicht sehen. Ich weiss nicht was ich sonst tue..." Sie ging mit schnellen Schritten auf Will zu und baute sich vor ihm auf.  
  
„Ist ja gut...du musst nicht gleich an mir üben. Trotzdem, ich fürchte du hast keine andere Wahl als zu kommen..." Er zuckte mit den Schultern.  
  
„..." Sie sah ihn an. „Warum?"  
  
„Du hast mir versprochen, dass du kommst, also...Versprochen ist versprochen. Außerdem kannst du mich nicht unter diesen ganzen geschniegelten Adligen alleine lassen."  
  
Kate legte den Kopf zu Seite und stemmte die Arme in die Seite.  
  
„Jocelyn gehört auch dazu..."  
  
„Ich weiss..." Seine Stimme klang alles andere als begeistert, doch sein Blick verriet, dass er momentan nicht in der Stimmung war darüber zu reden. Kate kannte das Problem sowieso. Es war immer das gleiche: Sie schienen aneinander vorbei zu reden...wahrscheinlich machte sie sich bereits seit einer Woche nur einen Gedanken: Was ziehe ich am ersten Ballabend an...und zum ersten Turnier...und zum zweiten Dinner...und überhaupt...  
  
„Ich habe Adhemar vor allem Leuten Bastard genannt." Diese Aussage saß.  
  
„Oh..."  
  
---  
  
„Aber Majestät, sie ist eine gewöhnliche Schmiedin!* Michelles Vertraute sah ihren Schützling entsetzt an, doch die Prinzessin blickte völlig selbstverständlich zurück.  
  
„Ja, und? Schicken sie sie jetzt herein. Wir wollen sie doch nicht warten lassen. Und lassen sie die Zofen mit den Kleidern kommen." Michelle wendete sich ab und Mathilda fügte sich in ihr Schicksal.  
  
Kate verfluchte Will wohl schon zum hundertsten Male. Warum hatte er ihr das angetan. Das würde sie ihm Heimzahlen. Die Prunkvollen Gänge und Säle waren einfach nicht ihre Welt. Und dann noch diese alte Frau, die sie behandelte wie eine Aussätzige...vorsichtig betrat sie die Gemächer der Königin...und traute ihren Augen nicht...  
  
Ausgebreitet auf dem großen, mit rotem Samt bezogenen Bett und auf sämtlichen Stühlen oder Chaiselongues lagen zahlreiche festliche Kleider und mitten in dem Ganzen stand eine vor Freude strahlende Michelle.  
  
„ Majestät....?" Kate ging in die Knie.  
  
„Steht auf. Ich wünsche, dass ihr das unterlasst, wenn wir alleine sind."  
  
„Wie ihr wünscht... Ich ... weshalb habt ihr mich herbestellt?" Eigentlich hatte sie eine dunkle Ahnung, angesichts der prachtvollen Gewänder, aber sie wollte es lieber von der Prinzessin selbst hören.  
  
Michelle ging auf Kate zu und griff nach ihren Händen.  
  
„Nun, immer hin kommst du heute Abend zum Ball, und da dachte ich mir, ich könnte dir ein Kleid geben."  
  
„Oh, nun...ich..." Kate sah verdattert von der Prinzessin zu den Kleidern und wieder zurück. Noch bevor sie etwas dazu sagen konnte, zog Michelle sie mit sich zum Bett.  
  
„Ich kann diese Kleider doch im Moment nicht tragen, aber dir werden sie passen, ganz sicher!" Michelle strich sich mit einer Hand über ihren gewölbten Bauch.  
  
„Aber, das kann ich doch nicht..." Kate schüttelte schnell den Kopf.  
  
„Annehmen...? Aber natürlich kannst du das!" Sie griff nach einem granatroten Samtkleid, das an den Säumen und am Dekolleté mit winzigen Steinen besetzt war. „Dieses hier! Darin würdest du bestimmt reizend aussehen." Sie hielt es Kate hin, die sie noch immer fassungslos anstarrte.  
  
„Es....ja, es ist wirklich wunderschön. Doch sicherlich hat es ein Vermögen gekostet. Ich muss dich enttäuschen; ich kann es nicht annehmen." Trotzdem berührte sie vorsichtig mit den Fingerspitzen den weichen Stoff.  
  
„Warum, ich hätte es dir so gerne geschenkt. Was meinst du, was die jungen Männer sagen werden, wenn sie dich in diesem Kleid sähen?!" Michelle kicherte. „Wo Jocelyn doch so damit beschäftigt ist, dich zu verkuppeln."  
  
„Ja, ich weiß. Ich habe ihr aber bereits gesagt, dass ich an diesen Männern, die sie mir vorstellt nicht interessiert bin. Offenbar hat sie es nicht verstanden."  
  
„Du warst wohl nicht deutlich genug." Sie legte den Kopf schief. „ Obwohl ich mir das bei dir nicht vorstellen kann." Jetzt musste auch Kate lachen.  
  
„Also, wirst du es tragen?"  
  
„Ich... ich weiß nicht, so ein wunderschönes Kleid passt doch gar nicht zu mir."  
  
„Was glaubst du, wie überrascht Will sein wird; der erkennt dich bestimmt nicht mehr." Sie wusste, dass es unfair war den jungen Ritter zu erwähnen. Sofort wurde Kate's Gesicht dunkler und nachdenklicher.  
  
„Entschuldige..." Michelle senkte den Kopf.  
  
„Nein, schon gut. Ich bin darüber hinweg..." War ihre Verliebtheit denn so offensichtlich gewesen? Sogar die zukünftige Königin wusste davon. Ein unangenehmes Schweigen hatte sich ausgebreitet, schließlich brach Michelle es.  
  
„Probier es doch mal an!"  
  
„Na schön..." Sie hatte ja sowieso keine andere Wahl...Kate zog ihr Kleid aus und ließ sich von Michelle beim Anziehen helfen. Sie konnte ja schlecht in ihren heruntergekommenen Kleidern aus der Schmiede zu einem königlichen Bankett kommen.  
  
„Oh, du siehst wundervoll aus!" Michelle schien begeistert, und Kate drehte sich einmal während sie vorsichtig lächelte. Die Prinzessin schob sie vor den großen Ankleidespiegel und Kate war selbst überrascht, wer ihr da entgegen sah....sicher keine verwitwete Schmieden.  
  
„Also? Wirst du es tragen? Ich wäre so froh darüber heute abend eine Freundin bei mir zu haben." Michelle griff nach Kate's Hand und lächelte sie fragend an. Kate musste schlucken. Natürlich hatte sie schon bemerkt, dass sie sich mit der Königin gut verstand, doch dass diese sie als Freundin bezeichnete...  
  
„Gut, ich komme...ist...dieser Abend etwas besonderes für euch?" Sie hatte immer gedacht, die Prinzessin hatte solche Bankette mindestens jede Woche.  
  
„Nun, Edward gibt bekannt, dass ein Thronfolger geboren wird." Michelle senkte den Kopf.  
  
„Warum erst jetzt?" Kate verstand nicht ganz, warum sie es nicht gleich bekannt gegeben hatten.  
  
„Weil es doch...schon einmal schief gegangen ist und wir dem Volk nicht wieder verfrüht Hoffnung machen wollten..."  
  
„Edward hat den Thron noch nicht einmal bestiegen und ihr redet schon von einem Thronfolger... aber ihr habt sicherlich recht." Sie nahm Michelle' s andere Hand und drückte sie leicht. „Es ist sehr schön für euch, dass bis jetzt alles gut verlaufen ist. Ich freue mich für euch, Majestät."  
  
„Danke. Ich kann dich heute Abend also erwarten?"  
  
„Ja." Kate lächelte.  
  
„Soll dich eine Kutsche abholen?"  
  
„Oh, nein, das bitte nicht!" Abwehrend hob sie sofort die Hände. „ Was sollen dann die Leute in meinem Viertel von mir denken? Die zerreißen sich ohnehin schon das Maul über mich."  
  
„Wenn du das willst." Michelle trat einen Schritt zurück.  
  
„Es ist besser so. Eure Majestät sind sehr großzügig." Sie verbeugte sich. Dann machte sie sich daran, das Kleid wieder auszuziehen. „Wenn ihr mich dann entschuldigt, ich muss noch etwas erledigen vor heute Abend."  
  
„Natürlich, ich wollte dich nicht aufhalten, Kate."  
  
„Nein, so war das nicht gemeint. Es ist eine Ehre für mich hier sein zu dürfen." Kate machte einen Knicks. „Aber ich muss noch ein Pferd beschlagen." Kate grinste.  
  
„Oh...natürlich." Michelle tat es ihr gleich, und die Sympathie der beiden Frauen war in diesen Blicken nicht zu übersehen.  
  
„Kommt heute abend etwas früher hierher, ja? Dann werdet ihr frisiert und angekleidet."  
  
Kate nickte, und wendete sich schließlich dem Ausgang zu. Als sie die Türe von außen wieder schloss und sich, ganz in Gedanken dem Gang zuwendete, sah sie für einen Augenblick nur noch schwarz. Erschrocken stieß sie einen Schrei aus und taumelte einen Schritt rückwärts. Sie fühlte, wie sich Hände um ihre Oberarme schlossen um sie zu halten, und sah entsetzt auf. Als sie bemerkte, gegen wen sie da gelaufen war, stockte ihr der Atem...  
  
„Sie!"  
  
„Genau. Ich." Die Hände schlossen sie noch fester um ihre Oberarme. Nur um sie dann mit einem Ruck von sich zu stoßen. „Schert euch davon!"  
  
Sie konnte gerade noch einen Sturz verhindern, indem sie sich mit den Händen abstützte. Sofort richtete sie sich wieder auf und starrte ihn hasserfüllt an. „Was fällt ihnen ein? Ich bin auf ausdrücklichen Wunsch..."  
  
„Es interessiert mich einen Scheißdreck auf wessen Wunsch ihr hier seid. Ihr seid mir im Weg." Er machte einen Schritt auf sie zu. „Und jetzt sind keine Zuschauer da; keiner könnte euch helfen."  
  
„Ja und?" Offenbar beeindruckte sie die unverhüllte Drohung kaum. „ Schlagt mich doch. Euch würde ich das ohne weiteres zutrauen, dass ihr Frauen schlägt. Ich bin vielleicht nicht adlig" sie sprach das Wort voller Verachtung aus. „ aber wenigstens habe ich Ehre, etwas das ihr nie haben werdet."  
  
Einen Augenblick herrschte eisige Stille in dem hohen Gang. Adhemar und Kate sahen sich in die Augen, versuchten beiden einen Weg zu finden den anderen mit Worten zu verletzten. Kate traute schließlich ihren Ohren nicht, als sie das dunkle verächtliche Lachen des schwarzen Ritters vernahm.  
  
„Ihr seid es nicht wehrt mir den Staub von den Stiefeln zu putzen und redet dann von Ehre? Das ist lächerlich." Seine grünen Augen durchbohrten sie, und Kate hatte das Gefühl innerlich zu zerspringen vor Wut. Sie hatte schon gewusst, warum sie ihm nicht mehr begegnen wollte. Unwillkürlich trat sie einen Schritt zurück, als er auf sie zukam und sie mit seiner bloßen Präsenz an die Wand zu drücken schien.  
  
„Verschwinde."  
  
„Ja. Das werde ich. Aber sobald die Prinzessin meine Gesellschaft wieder wünscht, komme ich wieder hierher." Trotzig und mit Stolz hob sie den Kopf und sah sie zu ihm auf...er war so groß...er musste nicht auf seinem Pferd sitzen um auf sie herunter sehen zu können, und auf einmal kam sie sich sehr klein und unbedeutend vor, obwohl sie sich für dieses Gefühl gleich selbst verfluchte...  
  
Adhemar sah ihr noch einige Augenblicke zornerfüllt nach, dann wandte es sich zur Türe. ‚Dieses Weibsstück wird mich noch kennen lernen. Sie ist es nicht einmal wert, dass man sie anspuckt!' ein stilles, aber eiskaltes Lächeln zeigte sich auf seinem Gesicht Er hob die Hand, um zu klopfen, doch wartete noch einen Moment, bevor er es tat. ‚Sie ist verdient nicht, dass man über sie auch nur nachdenkt.' Mit diesem Gedanken verbannte er sie aus seinem Kopf und eine tiefe Zufriedenheit erfüllte ihn.  
  
„Dieser..." Mit einem Knall lies sie die schwere Eichentür hinter sich ins Schloss fallen; es kümmerte sie nicht, wer sie hörte oder was ihre Nachbarn von ihr denken würden. „Ich..." sie nahm den Hammer. Wenn der ihr jetzt in die Finger käme... Voller Zorn schlug sie auf den Amboss ( so eine Schmiede ist ganz schön praktisch zum abreagieren, was? ), nur um ihn gleich darauf wieder wegzuschleudern. Tränen der Wut liefen ihr die Wange herab.  
  
„Ehm...Kate?" Roland hatte vorsichtig die Türe geöffnet und lugte herein. Er hatte gesehen, wie seine Kameradin wutentbrannt vom Schloss gekommen war.  
  
„Wat..." Sie zog die Nase hoch und wischte sich mit dem Ärmel über die tränennassen Wangen. „Komm rein."  
  
Der Rothaarige tat wie ihm geheißen und schloss die Türe hinter sich. „Dass du so wütend bist, hat wohl kaum was mit der Prinzessin zu tun, oder?" Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch.  
  
„Nein..." Sie winkte ab und sammelte den Hammer wieder ein. „Ich bin Adhemar begegnet...wie kann man nur so abgrundtief böse sein. Und heute Abend muss ich ihn auch noch sehen..." Sie machte eine schwungvolle Bewegung mit dem Hammer.  
  
„Ach weißt du, damit könnte ich leben..." Roland setzte sich auf den Amboß und baumelte mit den Beinen, als er Kates fragenden Blick sah. „Nun, das viele Essen!!! Da kann man so richtig satt werden! Ich meine mit richtig edlen Speisen!" fügte er erklärend hinzu. „Bringst du mir was mit???" Sein bittendes Grinsen ließ sie unwillkürlich lächeln.  
  
„Warum bist du nicht bei Will?"  
  
„Ach, der muss doch mit Edward zu dieser „Besprechung"...also? Krieg ich was edles?"  
  
---  
  
„Nein, Michelle, es ist wirklich so: Am französischen Hof hat sich nicht viel verändert. Vermisst ihr die Heimat?" Adhemar sah die bei ihm auf dem Sofa sitzende Michelle fragend an. Sie hatte seine Hand ergriffen und gerade als sie sie wegziehen wollte, öffnete sich ein Teilstück der Wand und Edward trat ein.  
  
„Michelle, ich wollte dich vor der Besprechung noch einmal sehen..." Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass seine Frau nicht alleine war. Adhemar erhob sich um sich vor dem zukünftigen König zu verbeugen, während er lächelnd meinte: „Ich sehe, die Geheimgänge sind in England genauso gut getarnt wie die in Frankreich."  
  
„Die ihr sicher alle kennt, Graf." Edward musterte den anderen misstrauisch.  
  
„Oh, sicherlich nicht alle, aber doch einige." Gab Adhemar zurück, seine Miene war nun ebenso verschlossen und unterkühlt wie die des Königs. Er nahm Michelle' s Hand und verneigte sich vor ihr. „Ich werde die Herrschaften dann verlassen." Er drehte sich um, blieb jedoch an der Tür stehen und meinte zu Edward. „Die Besprechung beginnt bald, es würde einen schlechten Eindruck machen, wäre der Gastgeber nicht anwesend." Dann trat er hinaus und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Noch immer war er der Ansicht, dass eine Schönheit wie Michelle mit diesem Engländer zu verheiraten, ein Sakrileg war.  
  
Michelle hatte den Kopf gesenkt.  
  
„Er...hat mir von zu Hause erzählt...ich bin seit zwei Jahren nicht mehr dort gewesen...und..." Erschrocken sah sie auf, als Edward plötzlich vor ihr stand.  
  
„Ich hoffe ich habe euch nicht gestört."  
  
„Nein!"  
  
„Ich denke Adhemar würde das anders sehen."  
  
„Das mag sein..." Sie blickte zu ihm auf. „Er wollte nicht, dass ich dich heirate." Sie errötete und Edward nickte leicht.  
  
„Und du wolltest es auch nicht."  
  
Sie versteifte sich.  
  
„Für mich hat es niemals eine Rolle gespielt was ich wollte. Das ist irrelevant. Ich habe...hatte...meine Pflicht zu erfüllen."  
  
„Deine Pflicht zu erfüllen..."Edward senkte den Blick.  
  
„Es ist inzwischen aber viel mehr als das." Sie lehnte sich an ihn und blickte ihn von unten her an.  
  
„Ich weiß ... manches Mal kann ich es nicht glauben..."  
  
„Was? Dass ich dich liebe? Es ist aber so." Ihre Hand streichelte die seine. „Sonst würde ich das nie tun." Sie reckte sich um seinen Mund zu erreichen. Sanft berührten ihre Lippen zuerst sein Kinn, dann zögerlicher, wie fragend seinen Mund. Ein zarter, liebevoller Kuss. „Ich liebe euch, Majestät. Aber noch mehr liebe ich den Mann, der du für mich bist."  
  
Edward strich ihr über den Rücken und erwiderte spielerisch ihren Kuss, dann zog er sie zu sich und hielt sie fest an sich gedrückt. Er hatte sie geliebt vom ersten Augenblick an, als sie so verletzlich, unsicher und wunderschön vor ihm gestanden hatte. Er hatte es gehasst sie zu heiraten...hatte es gehasst auf Grund der Tatsache, dass sie nichts als Hochachtung für ihn empfand. Er erinnerte sich noch heute an ihre Worte, die die ersten waren, die sie zu ihm gesprochen hatte: „Mylord, es ist eine Ehre für mich eure Gemahlin werden zu dürfen." Dabei hatte sie ihm nicht in die Augen gesehen, sondern hatte mit gesenktem Haupt vor ihm eine tiefe Verbeugung gemacht...  
  
„Sieh mir in die Augen, bitte!" flüsterte er.  
  
Sanft löste sie sich und blickte ihn verwundert an. Ein fragendes Lächeln umspielte ihren Mund.  
  
„Ich will, dass du niemals mehr etwas tust, nur weil es deine Pflicht ist. Und ich will, dass du mich niemals mehr mit Hochachtung und Respekt ansiehst, sondern mit Liebe. Verstehst du? Es... es hat so wehgetan zu wissen, dass du nicht mehr als Achtung und erzogenen Verehrung für mich empfindest, während ich mir nichts mehr wünschte, als dass du mich so zärtlich ansehen würdest wie jetzt." Er legte seine Rechte auf ihre Wange und streichelte liebevoll ihren Wangenknochen. „Michelle..."  
  
Wortlos schmiegte sie sich in seine Handfläche. Still lächelnd blickte sie ihn an.  
  
Nach einer Weile ließ sie ihn los. „Wolltet ihr nicht zu einer Besprechung, Majestät?" neckte sie ihn.  
  
„Von wollen kann da ja keine Rede sein." Er lächelte etwas wehmütig.  
  
„Würdest du heute Abend nach dem Ball in meine Gemächer kommen." Sie errötete bei diesen Worten. „Mathilda holt mich sowieso wieder gegen zehn vom Ball, weil es zu anstrengend für mich wäre."  
  
Er lächelte und beugte sich zu ihrem Ohr um ihr hinein zu hauchen:  
  
„Es gibt nichts, was ich lieber tun würde."  
  
Sie errötete noch ein bisschen mehr, und als er sie losließ um das Zimmer zu verlassen, wollte sie seine Hand nicht loslassen...wie sollte sie ihm jemals begreiflich machen, dass sie alles für ihn tun würde...alles.  
  
---  
  
„BUH!"  
  
„Was...?" Kate und Wat fuhren erschrocken herum, doch entspannten sich sofort wieder.  
  
„Vicky..."  
  
Das junge Mädchen grinste breit und kam näher.  
  
„Coole Aktion, Kate, muss schon sagen..."  
  
„Von welcher Aktion redest du?" fragte sich misstrauisch.  
  
„Na, heute morgen! Oh, man! Ich hoff, ich werde später nicht so vergesslich." In gespielter Verzweiflung hielt sie sich die Stirn.  
  
„Dieser ... lass mich bloß in Ruhe mit diesem arroganten Kerl!"  
  
„Ach, wieso denn, sah doch ganz nett aus." Sie legte den Kopf schief und grinst Kate an.  
  
„ Das meinst du nicht ernst. Ich hasse ihn!" Ihr Blick verfinsterte sich noch mehr.  
  
„Nein, nicht wirklich. Aber ich fand deine Reaktion sehr mutig!" Vicky schwang sich auf das Regal mit dem Schmiedezubehör, was ihr einen missbilligenden Blick von Kate einbrachte.  
  
„Dieses Arschloch hätte beinahe einen kleinen Jungen nieder geritten!"  
  
„Jo, nen sehr freundlichen Eindruck hat er wirklich nicht gemacht." Vicky strich sich eine widerspenstige rotbraune Locke hinters Ohr und baumelte mit den Beinen. „Sollte mich von ihm nicht erwischen lassen." Sie grinste Kate mit schräg gelegtem Kopf an und wartet auf die Reaktion der Freundin.  
  
„Was willst du damit sagen?"  
  
Ja, genauso hatte sie sich das gedacht.  
  
„Na heute abend auf dem Ball. Glaubst doch wohl nicht, dass ich mit diese Gelegenheit entgehen lasse! Viele reiche Bonzen, gutes Essen und..."  
  
„Wobei wir wieder beim Thema wären..." Begehrte Wat auf, doch sofort wurde er von Kate unterbrochen.  
  
„Du wirst da nicht hingehen! Ich bin heute abend auch da! Auf Wunsch der zukünftigen Königin." Hatte sie den ersten Satz noch wütend gesagt, wurde sie beim zweiten stiller.  
  
„Ja eben, dann kann mir ja nichts passieren, Katilein! Also bis heute abend!" Mit diesen Worten sprang sie behende vom Regal und war im nächsten Augenblick verschwunden.  
  
„VICKY! Komm....sofort zurück..."  
  
Sie drehte sich zu Wat um und zuckte ratlos mit den Schultern. „Sie kann da doch nicht hingehen."  
  
Wat erwiderte ihre Geste. „Du kennst sie; sie kann und sie wird."  
  
„Wenn sie erwischt wird, dann wird sie ... da sind überall Wachen und und ..."  
  
„Ach, Vicky macht das schon!" Er winkte ab.  
  
„Du unterstützt ihr Vorhaben doch wohl nicht! Der König, bzw. der zukünftige ist zwar gütig und hat eine Schwäche für das einfache Volk, aber er wird unmöglich zulassen können, dass sie seine Gäste beklaut!"  
  
„Sie darf sich halt nicht erwischen lassen."  
  
„Ich kann nicht verstehen, wieso dich das vollkommen kalt lässt."  
  
„ Aah, ja. Kalter Braten wäre auch nicht schlecht."  
  
„Argh, wieso rede ich überhaupt mit dir."  
  
---  
  
„Oh Kate, du siehst großartig aus." Michelle griff nach Kate's Händen und sah sie von oben bis unten an, immer verfolgt vom missbilligenden Blick Mathildas.  
  
Michelle hatte Recht. Das morgens ausgesuchte Kleid stand der Schmiedin ausgezeichnet, hob ihre Weiblichkeit auf ungeahnte Art hervor. Ihr dunkles Haar war von den Dienerinnen der Königin zu einer kunstvollen Frisur hochgesteckt worden und nur einige einzelne Locken umrahmten ihre Gesichtszüge.  
  
„Majestät ehren mich mit diesem Kompliment, doch gegen die Königin verblasse ich sofort."  
  
Michelle schüttelte entschieden den Kopf und lachte: „Ich würde sagen ihr seid eine ernsthafte Konkurrenz." Sie selbst trug ein dunkelblaues Kleid, mit Gold besetzt, dass ihren Bauch zwar kaschierte, doch nicht mehr völlig verbarg. Ab diesem Abend sollte es ja auch nicht mehr vertuscht werden. Ihr Haar war zum Teil hochgesteckt, zum Teil lagen ihre blonden Locken über ihre weißen Schulter und ihr Dekolleté und auf ihrem Kopf steckte das funkelte Diadem der Königin von England.  
  
„Ich bin euch zutiefst dankbar, ich weiß gar nicht, was ich sagen soll..." Kate blickte sich noch einmal im Spiegel an. „Es... ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich so aussehen kann." Schnell fuhr sie sich über die Augen und wischte ihre Tränen weg, bevor sie der Königin auffielen. „Das ist so lieb von euch... ich meine, ihr seid sehr großzügig, Majestät. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie ich mich bedanken kann; ich habe doch gar nichts, was ich euch.... Ich meine, ich kann euch doch keine Waffe anfertigen." Sie lächelte unsicher.  
  
„Ich freue mich, dass du dir darin gefällst. Und du schuldest mir keinen Dank, ich bin sehr froh, dass du auf dem Bankett erscheinst."  
  
Kate nickte. Etwas verlegen zupfte sie an ihrem Kleid. Es war ungewohnt und sie fühlte sich seltsam nackt, obwohl sie angezogen war. Trotzdem kam sie sich zum ersten mal in ihrem Leben richtig elegant vor und gerade das war es ja, was sie unsicher machte. Sie hoffte so sehr, dass sie sich nicht lächerlich machte. Im Geiste sah sie sich bereits die Treppe hinunter stolpern, weil sie es nicht gewohnt war in diesen hohen Schuhen zu gehen.  
  
„Kate, du siehst wirklich wunderschön aus; du brauchst keine Angst haben, alle werden dich zauberhaft finden und es wird keiner merken, dass du nicht adlig bist, falls du das befürchtest." Michelle trat zu ihr und legte ihr beruhigend die Hand auf die Schulter. „Und wenn doch, dann vergiss nicht, dass du auf Wunsch der zukünftigen Königin und des zukünftigen Königs von England eingeladen bist."  
  
Kate wagte nichts darauf zu sagen, da sie fürchtete vor Rührung zu weinen.  
  
„Majestät sollten dann mitkommen. Der Ball beginnt gleich." Mathilda hatte sich das ganze mit angehört und hatte sich sehr zusammen reißen müssen. Diese kleine Schmiedin war wohl kaum der richtige Umgang für ihre kleine Michelle. Sie konnte doch nur einen schlechten Einfluss haben.  
  
„Ich soll die Damen abholen, hat mir der König gesa..." Will streckte nach einem kurzen Klopfen ohne Abzuwarten den Kopf herein. In dem Moment als er Kate sah, blieb ihm der Mund offen stehen.  
  
„Was füllt ihnen ein..." setzte Mathilda, über den Einbruch in die königlichen Gemächer empört, an, doch Michelle unterbrach sie.  
  
„Oh, Sir William, kommt doch herein..."  
  
„Ist er doch schon..." murmelte Kate, während sie versuchte das Gefühl der Nervosität in ihrem Bauch zu ignorieren. Unsicher stand sie noch immer vor dem Spiegel und fühlte den empörten Blick der Kammerfrau auf sich ruhen. Ihre Hände strichen ruhelos über den dunklen Samt, sie wusste nicht, wo sie sie hintun sollte. Sie fühlte sich so lächerlich und wünschte sich verzweifelt, dass sich ein Loch auftun würde, worin sie versinken könnte. Kate hatte gewusst, dass sie sich irgendwann in diesem Kleid, in dem sie sich völlig schutzlos fühlte, hinaus wagen müsste und dieser Gedanke hatte ihr Übelkeit verursacht, doch das alleine Will's Anwesenheit dazu ausreichte, sie vollkommen unsicher und mutlos werden zu lassen, hatte sie nicht geahnt. ‚Was tue ich eigentlich hier?' sie drehte sich zum Fenster. ‚Ich gebe mich dem Spott der Menge preis und werde ausgelacht.' Sie hielt sich am Vorhang fest. ‚Wozu? Es bringt ja doch nichts.' Will würde sie doch nie beachten; was hatte sie sich erhofft? Sie konnte sich ohne hinzu sehen vorstellen wie er sich nur vor der Königin verbeugte während er sagte: „Majestät, ihr Gemahl erwartet sie." Ihr Gedanke bei diesen Worten war ‚Oh, Jocelyn hatte ihn mittlerweile gut dressiert.'  
  
„Wow Kate, du siehst...großartig aus."  
  
In Kates Kopf drangen diese Worten ganz langsam vor. Hatte er jetzt gerade ihren Namen im Zusammenhang mit gutem Aussehen genannt? Überraschte drehte sie sich um und bemerkte, dass Will tatsächlich sie ansah. Sie spürte, wie ihr das Blut in die Wangen schoß und ihr Kopf zu hämmern begann.  
  
„D...danke..." Sie wagte nicht in seine blauen Augen zu sehen. In ihrer momentanen Verfassung konnte das in einem Tränenausbruch enden. Einen Moment herrschte Schweigen im Raum.  
  
Michelle beobachtete interessiert Wills Blick, den er offensichtlich nicht von Kate wenden konnte und Kates Reaktion darauf. Ihr wurde in diesem Moment so einiges klar.  
  
„Und Majestät sollte daran denken sich nicht zu überanstrengen." Die Situation wurde jäh unterbrochen, als Mathilda das (Macht-)Wort wieder ergriff und die Königin warnen ansah.  
  
„Ja, Mathilda, ich werde es bedenken." Sie lächelte.  
  
„Ihr solltet eure Majestät nicht warten lassen." mahnte die ältere Frau mit einem strengen Blick.  
  
„Hey, sie ist die Königin und Edward kann ruhig mal warten, schließlich lohnt es sich." Er zwinkerte Michelle zu, während Mathilda im Hintergrund vor lauter Empörung nach Luft schnappen musste. ( Was bildete sich dieser dahergelaufene freche Bengel ein: der Königin zuzuzwinkern???)  
  
„Ich werde kommen. Richtet ihr das bitte meinem Gemahl aus, Mathilda?"  
  
Als die Kammerdame davon wackelte, wandte sie sich an Kate, die noch immer beim Fenster stand.  
  
„Ich muss jetzt gehen." Sie beugte sich zu ihr. „Denk immer daran, du bist auf meinen persönlichen Wunsch hier und du siehst phantastisch aus. Sogar Will ist der Meinung!" flüsterte sie. Dann verabschiedete sie sich von den beiden.  
  
„Na, dann bleibt mir wohl nichts anderes übrig, als die schöne, junge Dame in den Ballsaal zu geleiten." Will bot ihr den Arm an.  
  
„Das..." Kate suchte nach Worten, während ihre Gedanken so wild durcheinander wirbelten, dass sie kaum klar denken konnte. „das meinst du doch nicht ernst." Mit einem kurzen Nicken legte sie ihre Hand auf seinen Arm.  
  
„Doch, du siehst gut aus heute."  
  
‚Na, wunderbar, das klingt doch schon viel realistischer.' Sie wusste nicht, was ihr lieber war; das er ihr wenigstens einmal ein Kompliment machte oder dass er ehrlich war.  
  
„Du hast ja eiskalte Hände."  
  
‚Scharf bemerkt...'  
  
„Ja, ist die Aufregung." Langsam gingen sie den Gang entlang in Richtung Ballsaal...sie ging neben ihm her...an seinem Arm. Es fühlte sich so gut an, so sicher...wie in ihren Träumen.  
  
„Was denkst du gerade?"  
  
‚Ups...'  
  
„An nichts...nur wie ich es schaffen soll diesen Abend zu überstehen."  
  
„Ach was, du machst das schon."  
  
‚Kumpel...oh wie ich diesen Ton hasse...'  
  
„Ja, bin ja kein kleines Mädchen." Sie versuchte ein Grinsen. Es misslang...  
  
Sie kamen dem Ballsaal immer näher. Die Stimmen wurden immer lauter. Immer beunruhigender. Sie verspürte plötzlich den Drang sich hinter einem der Wandteppiche zu verstecken.  
  
„Ah, da seid ihr ja!"  
  
‚Noch ein Grund mehr im Boden zu versinken...' Kate zuckte bei Jocelyns Stimme unwillkürlich zusammen. Will's „Liebste" stand ungeduldig an der Türe und wartete.  
  
„Beeil dich doch! Der König und die Königin kommen gleich, bis dahin müssen wir am Kopf der Tafel sein."  
  
Kate wurde sich bewusst, dass sie immer noch Wills Arm hielt...  
  
Schnell ließ sie ihn los und wich zwei Schritte zurück. Am liebsten würde sie umkehren, das Kleid ausziehen und wieder in ihrer Schmiede stehen.  
  
„Kate!! Du siehst ja wundervoll aus!" Jocelyn ergriff begeistert ihre Hände, ließ sie aber gleich wieder sinken und nahm Will's Arm. „Sieht sie nicht wirklich zauberhaft aus?" sie strahlte Will an.  
  
„Ja." Er beugte sich zu ihr und zupfte kurz ein paar weiße Federn aus ihrem Haar. „Du aber auch." Flüsterte er ins Ohr. Kate senkte den Blick, während sie sich wünschte, weit weg zu sein.  
  
„Warum hast das getan? Hey, weißt du, wie lange es gedauert hat, diese Frisur so hin zu bekommen?"  
  
„Tut mir leid, ich.... (habe nur für einen Moment geglaubt, du kommst gerade aus dem Hühnerstall. Aber das konnte er ja schlecht sagen * g * ) ich finde nur, dass du ohne sie viel besser aussiehst."  
  
„Wirklich?"  
  
„Ja, viel natürlicher."  
  
Jocelyn blickte ihn skeptisch an. „Lass uns gehen, sonst kommen wir nach dem Königspaar, was wirklich sehr peinlich wäre. Kate?" fragend drehte sie sich noch einmal zu ihr um.  
  
‚Es ist nur dieser Abend, es ist nur dieser Abend. Dann nie mehr, nur einmal, nur einmal...Du überstehst das Kate!'  
  
Hinter Will und Jocelyn herlaufend betrat sie den Ballsaal...und wollte ihn eigentlich auch gleich wieder hinauslaufen, doch sie zwang sich stark zu sein. Den Kopf gesenkt ging sie durch den von Menschen gesäumten Gang hindurch und auf die große Tafel zu. Nachher würde hier das Königspaar entlang gehen... ‚Oh Kate, wie konntest du nur hierher geraten...' Sie wagte ab und zu einen Seitenblick, nur um dann sofort wieder auf den Boden zu starren...doch was war das? Sie konnte doch diesen Lockenschopf, der sich hinter einem der Brokatvorhänge versteckte... ‚Vicky...als ob ich nicht genug Probleme hätte...' Während Kate resignierte waren sie am Ende des Ganges angekommen.  
  
„Kate, die Königin möchte, dass du neben ihr Platz nimmst." Raunte ihr Will zu und bedeutet mit einer Kopfbewegung zu dem Stuhl an dem sie Platz nehmen sollte.  
  
---  
  
Vicky sah sich um. Das Reinschleichen war für einen Könner wie sie natürlich kein Problem gewesen, nun war sie gespannt auf den Ablauf und was für sie abfallen würde. Sie schrak zusammen, als Trompeten erklangen und der französische König angekündigt wurde...da war er...dieser seltsame schwarze Ritter von heute morgen. Eine imposante Figur machte er...ohne Frage. Seine arroganten Gesichtszüge ließen sie verstehen, warum Kate ihn nicht leiden konnte. Da fiel ihr ein, sie musste Kate ja noch rächen...Kate würde sie zwar umbringen, wenn sie erfuhr, dass sie Adhemar den schwarzen Ritter bestohlen hatte, doch das war wenigstens Mal wieder eine richtige Herausforderung für sie. Prüfend musterte sie ihn: Er trug nicht viel Schmuck, das hatte er natürlich nicht nötig. Einen Siegelring, der seine adlige Herkunft betonen sollte... ‚Ich sollte nicht gleich übertreiben...'. Ihr Blick wanderte weiter und fiel auf einen Dolch in schwarzer Scheide, der an Adhemars Seite baumelte. Sein Griff war mit allerlei Edelsteinen besetzt und sah so sehr nach Reichtum aus, dass es in Vickys Fingern zu kribbeln begann. Jawohl, das war es...das Objekt ihrer Begierde. Diesen Dolch würde sie besitzen...für Kate...und für einen gefüllten Magen! Erfreut rieb sie sich die Hände. Das war gut; das war eine echte Herausforderung. Der Kerl sah nicht aus, als wäre er blöd. Sie musste sich bestimmt anstrengen, aber es gab nichts, was sie nicht schaffen konnte. Außerdem liebte sie Herausforderungen. Über die Köpfe der jubelnden Menge, als das Gefolge des französischen Königs eintraf, sah sie Kate an ihrem Platz sitzen und sie warnend ansehen. Sie machte einen entsprechende Geste, die besagte, dass sie sich keine Sorgen zu machen brauchte und ignorierte sie dann. Bevor sie sich an die Arbeit machte, wollte sie noch das junge Königspaar sehen. Vicky suchte sich einen Platz hinter den dunklen Vorhängen, zwischen denen sie hervor lugte und so einen wunderbaren Blick über die Köpfe der Adligen hatte. Der König sah wirklich gut aus. Wie die Königin war er ganz in dunkles Blau gekleidet; er sah sehr fein und elegant aus. Er hatte die Hand seiner Gemahlin ergriffen und ging mit ihr lächelnd zu ihrem Platz. Immer wieder nickten sie jemandem zu oder blieben kurz stehen und wechselten einige Worte mit einem der Adligen.  
  
Vicky beobachtete alles ganz genau. Die Gesten des Königs zu seiner Frau, die unmissverständlich zu verstehen gaben, wie sehr er se liebte. Unwillkürlich fragte sie sich woher der König wohl die Narbe auf seiner Wange hatte...  
  
Schließlich kam das junge Paar bei den Ehrengästen an. Während der Verbeugung vorm König und den Handküssen für die Königin blieb ihr Adhemars Blick nicht verborgen: Er konnten den König wohl genauso wenig leiden wie dessen ersten Ritter...und das wollte was heißen! Sie kicherte vor Vorfreude als sie daran dachte, wie sie diesen Ritter später um seinen kostbaren Dolch erleichtern würde.. Mucksmäuschenstill stand sie hinter dem Vorhang und lauschte den begrüßenden Worten des Königs. Nachdem das Essen eröffnet war, huschte sie hinter die nächste Säule und hielt Ausschau nach den Wachen. Doch außer denjenigen, die den Ballsaal an der Tür bewachte, war die Luft rein. Vicky strich ihren Rock glatt und fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch die wilden Locken. Sie hatte ihr bestes Kleid angezogen und die Ohrringe, die Kate für sie aus Stahlresten geschmiedet hatte, angelegt. Schließlich wollte sie nicht auf den ersten Blick als Straßenmädchen du Diebin enttarnt werden. Ihr lief das Wasser im Mund zusammen, als sie beobachtete wie die köstlichsten Speisen aufgetischt wurden. Die besten Chancen an Adhemars Dolch zu kommen hatte sie wohl wenn der Tanze eröffnet und die Sitzordnung aufgelöst war, doch um das Essen musste sie sich gleich kümmern...man sollte es ja nicht kalt werden lassen. Sie entdeckte den Verbindungsgang zur Küche wo die nächsten Speisen auf die Diener warteten um heraus getragen zu werden. Langsam pirschte sie sich heran und wartete schließlich hinter einem Vorhang bis der Gang leer war um sich blitzschnell ein Silbertablett mit Hühnchen zu greifen, es noch mit Rehbraten, Frühlingsgemüse und gepökelter Rinderzunge in Trüffelsoße voll zupacken und sich dann schnell wieder hinter den Vorhang zu verziehen um so richtig „reinzuhauen".  
  
In ihrem Eifer bemerkte sie Kates Blick nicht, der verzweifelt zu sagen versuchte: ‚Vicky, lass doch den Mist...'  
  
Bis jetzt war alles gut verlaufen. Sie war weder gestolpert, noch sonst irgendwie negativ aufgefallen. Zu ihrer größten Überraschung hatte ihr sogar der König anerkennend zugenickt. Solange sie einfach nicht zu Graf Adhemar blickte sondern zu Michelle oder dessen Vater, war es zu ertragen, obwohl sie meilenweit davon entfernt war sich zu amüsieren.  
  
„Siehst du den jungen Mann dort?" Jocelyn nickte einem blonden jungen adligen zu, der ihr Nicken sofort erwiderte. „Das ist der Sohn vom Grafen von Leeds. Er soll ein hervorragender..."  
  
Was für ein hervorragender Mann dieser Kerl sein sollte bekam Kate leider nicht mehr mit, weil sie gerade von dem jungen Mann gegenüber angesprochen wurde. Das nächste was sie hörte war: „Ich stelle ihn dir vor, Kate. Du musst ihn unbedingt kennen lernen." Kate rollte mit den Augen. Das durfte einfach nicht wahr sein. Womit hatte sie das verdient?  
  
Will beobachtete Kate bereits eine Weile von der Seite. Es war offensichtlich, dass sie sich nicht wohl fühlte und er wünschte sich wirklich, dass Jocelyn damit aufhören würde. Gerade überlegte er ob er vielleicht das Weinglas auf ihr Kleid kippen oder ein fettiges Stück Huhn fallen lassen sollte um sie für eine Weile los zu werden (Solche Gedanken kamen ihm in der letzten Zeit immer häufiger und das Schlimmste: Er schämte sich immer weniger dafür!), als der Diener ihm sowohl Teller als auch Weinglas wegnahm. ‚Mist, Chance verpasst!'  
  
Der Diener brachte ihm und allen anderen ein neues Glas und schließlich erhob sich der König mit Nachdruck. Will atmete auf: Jetzt musste Jocelyn den Mund halten.  
  
Michelle versteifte sich...gleich wäre es raus...gleich würden alle wissen, dass sie erneut schwanger war, und dann hatte sie keine andere Möglichkeit mehr als einen Thronfolger zur Welt zu bringen. Gesund, stark und gefällig männlich, wie es sich gehörte.  
  
Die menge verstummte und schließlich waren alle Blicke auf Edward gerichtet.  
  
„Ich freue mich heute etwas verkünden zu dürfen, das mich äußerst glücklich macht. Nach dem tragischen Ereignis letztes Jahr, erwartet meine Gemahlin," er nahm ihre Hand und bedeutete ihr aufzustehen, was sie unter tosendem Beifall tat, „wieder ein Kind und wir haben allen Grund zur Annahme, dass dieses Mal alles gut verlaufen wird. Der Grund für die lange Geheimhaltung war die Angst dem Volk unnötig falsche Hoffnungen zu machen. Sollte dieses Kind ein Junge werden, so habe wir einen Thronfolger obwohl ich erst drei Monate König sein werde." Die restliche Menge jubelte. „Wird es hingegen ein Mädchen dann soll es auch recht sein und wir werden es weiter probieren. Schließlich sind wir noch jung..." zärtlich blickte er die heftig errötende Michelle an, während alle anderen johlten und Beifall klatschten.  
  
Kate beobachtete die zukünftige Königin lächelnd. Diese wusste nicht recht, wie sie reagieren sollte.  
  
„Auf das zukünftige Königspaar! Lang lebe der König und die Königin!" Will hob sein Weinkelch und die Menge stimmte in sein Rufen mit ein. Außer Adhemar vielleicht. Der musste sich zusammenreißen um zu lächeln. ‚Widerlich...wie konnte man Michelle nur so blamieren. Diese Anspielung konnte ja nur von so einem unwürdigen Engländer kommen.'  
  
Vicky war begeistert. Sie hatte sich schon immer gewünscht einmal bei einem Ball dabei zu sein und es war genauso, wie sie es sich vorgestellt hatte. Sie war bereits gut gesättigt...es war Zeit auch Wat etwas zukommen zu lassen. Sie packte einiges von ihrem übrig gebliebene Essen in eine Serviette und band sie oben zusammen, dann öffnete sie das Fenster und musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen, als sie Watt unten in den Hecken entdeckte, der sehnsüchtig auf seine Ration wartete. Er würde warten bis sie genug Diebesgut angesammelt hatte, um es dann außerhalb des Palastes in Sicherheit zu bringen. Sie kicherte leise. Nun ging es los. Sie hatte sich schon einen Plan zurecht gelegt, nach dem sie vorgehen würde: zuerst wollte sie die edlen Damen um ihren kostbaren Schmuck erleichtern – dabei hatte sie wohl ein leichtes Spiel – danach die Ritter. Für einige wenige Augenblicke überlegte sie ernsthaft, ob sie es wohl wagen könnte dem König.... ‚Nein, immerhin ist er der König! Ein bisschen Respekt muss sein. Außerdem gäbe das RICHTIG Ärger mit Kate!' Ganz zum Schluss jedoch würde sie sich den edelsteingeschmückten Dolch des schwarzen Ritters schnappen. Er würde ihre Trophäe sein. Leise glitt sie vom Fenstersims. Die Musikanten hatten angefangen zu spielen und die Leute waren abgelenkt. Sie mischte sich unter die Bediensteten, um auf die andere Seite des Saales zu gelangen, so die langen Banketttische aufgebaut waren. Die meisten Edelfräulein saßen noch an ihrem Platz und unterhielten sich oder warteten, bis sie zum Tanzen aufgefordert wurden.  
  
Edward eröffnete gerade mit Michelle den Tanz und die anderen Paare warteten, bis es auch ihnen erlaubt sein würde die Tanzfläche zu betreten. Noch während sie sich auf die andere Seite des Saals schmuggelte zog sie zwei wartenden Hofdamen Armbänder aus und einer anderen stibitzte sie einen aufgestickten Smaragd. ‚Ha, ich bin eben einfach gut...' Sie war kein eingebildeter Mensch...im Grunde sogar das Gegenteil, doch nachdem sie sich lange Zeit dafür geschämt hatte für ihr Leben zu stehlen, hatte sie beschlossen wenigstens auf eines stolz zu sein: Auf das einzige, das sie dadurch wirklich beherrschte: Das Stehlen selbst nämlich. Niemand bemerkte offensichtlich den ungebetenen Gast. Nach einer halben Stunde hatte sie das kleine Täschchen an ihrer Seite bereits halbvoll. Gerade machte sie sich auf den Weg zu Wat als sie Kate bemerkte, die wie ein fünftes Rad am Wagen auf ihrem Stuhl saß und einigermaßen sehnsüchtig zur Tanzfläche starrte...  
  
Sie folgten ihrem Blick und entdeckte Will, der sich gerade mit Jocelyn im Takt zur Musik drehte und dabei mit ihr flirtete. Irgendwie, fand sie, sah er aber nicht allzu glücklich aus; eher gezwungen. Aber wahrscheinlich bildete sie sich das nur ein. So gut kannte sie ihn schließlich nicht. Sie schüttelte den Kopf, verstand nicht weshalb Kate noch immer alleine war. Warum wollte denn niemand mit ihr tanzen; sie sah doch phantastisch aus. Einen kurzen Augenblick überlegte sie, ob sich nicht zu ihr gehen sollte, doch dann entdeckte sie Ritter Adhemar, der ebenfalls mit angesäuertem Gesichtsausdruck am Tisch saß und entschied sich spontan dagegen. Sie schlüpfte, mit einem aufmunternden Nicken in Richtung Kate, hinter den Vorhang und öffnete das Fenster. Kalte Nachtluft strömte ein; sie hoffte niemand würde es bemerken. „Wat? Wo bist du?" rief sie leise.  
  
„Hier? Wirf runter." Er streckte die Hände aus.  
  
Schnell entledigte sich Vicky des ersten Päckchens und Wat ließ es in seinem Hemd verschwinden.  
  
„Wie geht es Kate?" wollte er wissen.  
  
„Och, ich glaube" sie machte eine Pause. ‚Ich glaube, dass es ihr beschissen geht, sich überhaupt nicht wohl fühlt und es ihr das Herz bricht Will mit Jocelyn tanzen zu sehen.' „Ich glaub, sie amüsiert sich recht gut."  
  
„Okay, ich hoff, du bist vorsichtig!" Er verschwand in der Dunkelheit, während sie schnell das Fenster schloss und sich erneut der Tanzfläche zuwandte. Hier gab es ja so viel zu holen! Wenn sie die ganzen Bonzen ausnahm, dann bräuchte sie sich ziemlich lange keine Sorgen mehr um ihr Mittagessen zu machen.  
  
Edward führte Michelle gerade wieder zu ihrem Platz als diese ihm zärtlich über den Handrücken strich.  
  
„Majestät könnten Kate zu einem Tanz auffordern." Lächelnd sah sie zu ihm auf und er blickte fragend auf sie hinunter. „Sie sieht so alleine aus." Fügte sie mit bittenden Augen hinzu. „Und...Will ist beschäftigt."  
  
Edward räusperte sich. Sein Blick zeigte Unverständnis. Michelle musste lächeln, „Ich erkläre es euch später, aber bitte, tanzt mit ihr." Bei öffentlichen Anlässen fiel sie immer wieder in die Gewohnheit zurück ihren Mann zu siezen. (Das konnte er ihr noch nicht abgewöhnen.)  
  
„Na schön." Er hob ihre Hand an seinen Mund und ging dann zu Kate. Es war ja nicht so, dass es schlimm wäre mit der schönen Schmiedin zu tanzen, auch die Tuschelei, die das auslösen würde, machte ihm nichts aus. Nur Michelle dort allein sitzen zu lassen, missfiel ihm. Er hatte immer das Gefühl seine Frau beschützen zu müssen...aber Graf Adhemar hatte offensichtlich vor sich um sie zu „kümmern", wie Edward mit „Begeisterung" feststellte.  
  
„Kate..." er verbeugte sich leicht vor der jungen Frau. „Würdet ihr mir die Ehre erweisen mir den nächsten Tanz zu schenken?" Er beobachtete wie Kate's Gesicht die Farbe von weiss nach grün bis rot veränderte und völlig baff zu ihm aufsah.  
  
„Ich...." Sie versuchte verzweifelt, sich an die höfische Etikette zu erinnern. „Es ... es wird mir eine Ehre sein." Sie erhob sich und verneigte sich tief.  
  
„Ich möchte mit euch tanzen, nicht euren Rücken ansehen, obwohl er wirklich entzückend ist." Er wirkte amüsiert.  
  
„Natürlich... ich meine..." sie wurde noch röter und schwieg. Etwas verlegen nahm sie seinen Arm und ging mit ihm in Richtung der Tanzfläche. Sofort fühlte sie sich noch unbehaglicher, sie spürte die Augen sämtlicher Anwesender ( nicht Verwesender ) auf sich ruhen. Vereinzelt vernahm sie Getuschel und manche der jungen Damen zeigten sogar mit dem Finger auf sie.  
  
„Entspannen sie sich, die sind nur neidisch." Flüsterte er ihr zu.  
  
„Ja, klar. Ich tanze schließlich mit dem zukünftigen König." Meinte sie, obwohl sie sich innerlich fragte, woher sie Coolness hatte. Denn sie würde momentan am liebsten im Erdboden versinken oder sich in Luft auflösen.  
  
Will verrenkte sich den Hals...versuchte verzweifelt an Jocelyn vorbei zu sehen und zu begreifen, was Kate da gerade tat. Sie tanzte mit dem zukünftigen König...und sie sah hinreißend aus. ‚Hey, was denkst du da eigentlich?'  
  
„Schau an, Kate tanzt mit EDWARD???" Jocelyn war entsetzt.  
  
„Ja, und?" Ein Schulterzucken von Will. Er war zwar genauso erstaunt, doch konnte er es besser verbergen. Interessiert sah er zu, wie Edward den Arm um Kate legte und sie gemeinsam die ersten Schritte tanzten.  
  
‚Oh Gott...ich tanze mit dem zukünftigen König...ich tanze...mit dem...wenn die mich nur nicht alle beobachten würden...' Doch zu Kates Überraschung ging das Tanzen sehr gut. Edward führte sie perfekt und hatte sogar noch ein Aufmunterndes Lächeln für sie übrig. Ihr ging durch den Kopf, welches Glück Michelle doch hatte.  
  
„"Ist es am englischen Hof Mode, dass der König mit einer Schmiedin tanzt?" Adhemar griff nach Michelles Hand und sah fragend auf den Stuhl neben ihr bevor er sich auf ihm nieder ließ, ohne Michelles Hand los zu lassen.  
  
„Adhemar...oh Kate ist vielmehr als eine Schmiedin, sie ist...auf meinen Wunsch hier." Sie lächelte ihren ehemaligen ersten Ritter an.  
  
„Und deshalb lässt der König von England seine wunderschöne Frau einfach so alleine um mit ihr zu tanzen?" Adhemar lächelte zwar um die Spitzen mit etwas Humor stumpfer zu machen, doch Michelle blieb die Ironie in seinen Worten nicht verborgen.  
  
„Ihr seid noch immer so charmant, wie ich feststelle." Sie lächelte. „Aber warum klingt ihr so ironisch? Darf mein Gemahl nicht tanzen mit wem er möchte. Schließlich erwarte ich ein Kind und muss mich schonen."  
  
„Ich höre, dass Mathilda noch immer ihr Bestes gibt um die Gesundheit eurer Majestät zu schützen. Aber ich hoffe, dass" er verbeugte sich galant, „ihr mir dennoch einen Tanz zugesteht."  
  
„Einen Tanz mit ihnen wird mir auch Mathilda nicht verbieten können." Michelle stand auf.  
  
„Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass sie euch umsorgt, wie eine Henne ihr Küken." Er lachte, während er sie auf die Tanzfläche führte.  
  
Immer wieder hatte er zu Michelle gesehen, die mit dem französischen Ritter am Tische saß. Doch als er bei dieser Umdrehung wieder hinüber sah, waren beide verschwunden. Irritiert suchte er mit den Augen den ganzen Ballsaal ab, bis er sie ebenfalls auf der Tanzfläche entdeckte. Scheinbar amüsierten sich die beiden gut; zwischen ihnen war eine Vertrautheit zu spüren, die ihm nicht richtig gefiel. Michelle war offen und lachte, wie sonst selten in der Öffentlichkeit. Ihm wurde bewusst, dass dieser Adhemar sie schon so viel länger kannte als er. Zwar wusste er, dass sie ihn liebte, dass sie ihn richtig liebte. Trotzdem konnte er sich der leichten Eifersucht nicht erwehren, die ihn packte. Es störte ihn, die beiden zu sehen und beinahe wünschte er sich, der Tanz wäre schon zu Ende, doch er konnte Kate auch nicht einfach stehen lassen.  
  
„Hey, Will!" Jocelyn legte den Kopf schief. „Warum bist du so abwesend? Wenn du nicht tanzen willst, dann sag es doch einfach!"  
  
„Was?" Er blickte sie an.  
  
„Du bist so in Gedanken!" Sie klang beleidigt. „Ich habe gesagt, wenn du nicht mit mir tanzen möchtest, solltest du es sagen!"  
  
„Natürlich will ich mit dir tanzen! Ich weiß auch nicht, was mit mir los ist. Wahrscheinlich nur Kopfweh. Mach dir keine Sorge es geht schon vorbei." Er streichelte ihren Rücken.  
  
„Gut!"  
  
Mit einer wenigstens halbwegs eleganten ( Tanzen war einfach nicht sein Ding ) Drehung wirbelte er Jocelyn herum und sah wieder Edward, der mit Kate tanzte. Sie strahlte richtig, offenbar fühlte sie sich jetzt wesentlich wohler als noch zuvor.  
  
Kate begann gerade tatsächlich sich einigermaßen wohl zu fühlen, als sie aufblickte und bemerkte, dass der König an ihr vorbei sah. Bei der nächsten Drehung folgte sie seinem Blick und ihr wurde einiges klar.  
  
„Sie genießt diesen Tanz sicher nicht so sehr wie den ersten mit euch, Majestät."  
  
Edward sah fast erschrocken zu ihr. Es schien einen Augenblick zu dauern bis er begriffen hatte.  
  
„Oh, ihrem Lachen nach zu urteilen kann es ihr nicht gerade unangenehm sein. Aber verzeiht mir Kate. Ich bin unhöflich."  
  
Das hatte ihr gerade noch gefehlt. Ein König, der SIE um Verzeihung bat. Dieser Abend wurde immer abstruser.  
  
„Ich wusste ja, dass ihr ein hervorragender Tänzer seid, aber..."  
  
„Ihr hattet es mit der Zeit vergessen?" Adhemar setzte eine gespielt entsetzte Miene auf, so dass Michelle einmal mehr lachen musste.  
  
„Nein, das könnte ich doch niemals..." Sie sah in seine klaren Augen. Natürlich konnte sie die Stunden im Park nicht vergessen, als er ihr heimlich noch einmal die Tanzschritte beibrachte, die sie bereits wieder vergessen hatte und abends unbedingt brauchte. Es waren schöne Erinnerungen, die sie mit Adhemar verband. Als kleines Mädchen war sie ziemlich verliebt in ihn gewesen...  
  
„Graf...ich denke es ist nun besser, wenn ihr mich wieder zu meinem Platz bringt."  
  
Fragend sah er in Michelles plötzlich blasses Gesicht.  
  
„Fühlt ihr euch nicht wohl Majestät?"  
  
„Ich weiss nicht recht..." Eine leichte Übelkeit hatte sie erfasst, wie es schon öfter der Fall gewesen war.  
  
Besorgt nahm Adhemar ihren Arm und führte sie zurück. Michelle war bemüht ohne Aufsehen wieder an ihren Platz zu kommen...vor allem Edward sollte nichts bemerken, sie wusste wie er jedes Mal reagierte, wenn es ihr nicht gut ging.  
  
„Wir hören jetzt einfach auf, Will."  
  
„Bitte?" Will sah Jocelyn unverständig an. Diese hatte plötzlich zu tanzen aufgehört, als sie bemerkte, dass ihr „Angebeteter" immer noch irgendwo anders war, nur nicht mit ihr auf der Tanzfläche. Als er begriffen hatte, was ihre Worte bedeuteten stand er unversehens plötzlich ganz allein mitten auf der Tanzfläche. ‚Oh, wie ich sie hasse.' Ihre Anwandlungen waren manchmal einfach unerträglich...was hatte er den getan...außer vielleicht bei einem Tanz mit ihr Kate hinterher...zu...schauen...verdammt. Jetzt nur nicht laut fluchen. ‚Du bist der erste Ritter, stehst zwar alleine mitten auf der Tanzfläche, alle beobachten dich und lachen sich tot, aber du MUSST Haltung bewahren...sei ein Ritter, Will...'  
  
Er straffte die Schultern und folgte ihr so würdevoll wie möglich, ohne dass es aussah, als liefe er ihr hinterher.  
  
„Jocelyn!" Mit einer raschen Seitwärtsdrehung wich er einem tanzenden Paar aus, das sich von links näherte. „Jetzt warte doch!" er erwischte sie am Arm. „Ich weiß, ich bin ein Trottel, ein Idiot... es tut mir leid und es kommt bestimmt nie wieder vor." Beteuerte er.  
  
„Was kommt nie wieder vor?" zischte sie wütend. „Dass du anderen Frauen nachstarrst?"  
  
„Pssst! Schrei doch nicht so!" er legte ihr den Finger auf den Mund, um sie zum Schweigen zu bringen. Erschreckt blickte er sich um, aber alle hatten es so oder so mitbekommen.  
  
„Ist mir doch sch... egal! Glaubst du etwa ich bin dumm?"  
  
„Können wir das vielleicht irgendwo anders klären? Bitte." Das letzte Wort sagte er mit Nachdruck, doch Jocelyn schien nicht danach zu sein seinen Wünschen zu entsprechen.  
  
„Weißt du was? Schau zu in welchen Gemächern du heute Nacht unterkommst, bei mir sicher nicht." Jocelyns Stolz war gekränkt, was bedeutete, dass Will momentan keine Chance hatte an sie heran zu kommen. Sein „Zuckerhäschen" war unversöhnlich, drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und schritt erhobenem Hauptes durch die Menge davon.  
  
„Ach, scheiss drauf..." Will winkte ab, ignorierte die auf ihn gerichteten Blicke und ging um sich erst mal einen guten Wein zu besorgen... ‚Weiber...'  
  
Vicky war zufrieden. Sie hatte bei Watt bereits die dritte Ladung an Schmuck abgegeben...das musste reichen. Nun konnte sie sich langsam um den Dolch kümmern. Mit den Augen suchte sie den Saal nach dem schwarzen Ritter ab, den sie schließlich über die blass aussehende Michelle gebeugt und deren Hand haltend, entdeckte...  
  
Mittlerweile war die Musik zu Ende und der König verbeugte sich vor Kate, die errötete.  
  
„Vielen Dank Majestät...es hat mir großen Spaß gemacht..." Konnte sie so etwas zum zukünftigen König sagen? Vorsichtig blickte sie auf, doch sie sah in seinem Gesicht, dass sie nicht völlig daneben gelegen hatte. Er bot ihr den Arm um sie zurück zu geleiten.  
  
„Mit Michelle stimmt etwas nicht." Er beschleunigte seinen Schritt.  
  
„Ihr habt recht, sie wirkt noch blasser als sonst."  
  
Sie gelangten zum Platz des Königspaares, wo Edward sich sofort zu Michelle hinab beugte. Kate versuchte sich so unauffällig wie möglich im Hintergrund zu halten, obwohl sie sich natürlich auch Sorgen um die Königin machte. Doch Adhemars Gegenwart hielt sie davon ab, näher zu kommen. Sie wollte ein Zusammentreffen wie heute morgen lieber vermeiden. Sie war ohnehin schon unsicher genug.  
  
Geschickt schlängelte sich Vicky zwischen den Tanzenden durch. Zum Glück hatte Will sich schon davongemacht. Sie musste schon wieder kichern, wenn sie an dessen „leicht" peinlichen Auftritt dachte. Aber er kannte sie ohnehin kaum; höchstens vom sehen, trotzdem war es besser, dass er sie nicht sah. Selbst ihm müsste auffallen, dass sie nichts hier zu suchen hatte. In einer Wandnische versteckte sie sich. Nun hatten sie einen besseren Blick auf den Ritter, bzw. den Dolch.  
  
„Es geht mir wirklich wieder gut, Edward." Sie lächelte, wie um ihren Worten Nachdruck zu verleihen und legte ihm beruhigend die Hand auf den Arm. „Wenn ich ruhig sitzen bleibe, dann ist alles in Ordnung; nur eine vorübergehende Übelkeit. Der Wein, das Tanzen..."  
  
„Bist du dir sicher, dass du nicht doch lieber in deine Gemächer zurück willst?" Es war ihm gar nicht recht, das sie hier bleiben wollte. Sicher war ihr das Tanzen zu anstrengend geworden. Er hätte es lieber gesehen, wenn sie sich hingelegt hätte.  
  
„Nein." Sagte sie mit Nachdruck. „Es gefällt mir sehr gut. Außerdem sind mein Vater und der französische Hofstaat gekommen. Ich kann noch nicht gehen."  
  
„Na gut...aber bitte bleib sitzen, ja? Und beim kleinsten Anzeichen einer Verschlechterung sag Bescheid." Michelle hatte genau diese Reaktion erwartet...und sie wusste woher diese Angst bei ihm rührte... Edward musste dieses Mal jedoch kapitulieren und ergriff ihre Hand. Sie drückte sie fest und lächelte ihren Geliebten beruhigend an, doch sie wusste, dass Edward das nicht unbedingt half. Während er sich wieder neben seine Frau setzte, nahm Adhemar Michelles andere Hand und küsste sie.  
  
„Majestät verzeihen mir hoffentlich, dass ich sie so überanstrengt habe."  
  
Unter Michelles mildem Lächeln und Eduards kaltem Blick nahm er dann zwei Schritte zurück.  
  
Vicky wünschte sich, dass sie in diesem Moment schon hinter Adhemar gestanden wäre...dann hätte sie seinen Dolch schnell gehabt. Doch sie schlängelte sich immer noch durch die Menschenmenge und als sie schließlich hinter einer Säule stand, neben der Adhemar das Königspaar beobachtete. Langsam reckte sie sich nach vorne. Ihre Hand war schon fast am glitzernden Dolch des Ritters...als dieser die Hände auf dem Rücken verschränkte.  
  
‚Mist!'  
  
Doch glücklicherweise war Adhemar momentan wohl nicht in der Lage auch nur eine Minute in der gleichen Stellung stehen zu bleiben und so verschränkte er die Arne als nächstes vor der Brust und lehnte sich seitwärts gegen die Säule.  
  
‚Perfekt! Jetzt oder nie!' Das Kribbeln in ihren Fingern war schier unerträglich als sie schließlich die funkelnden Steine berührte...  
  
Ohne jedes Geräusch glitt die Waffe aus der Scheide. Sie war ja beinahe stolz auf sich. Aber nur beinahe. Dennoch gestattete sie sich ein triumphierendes Lächeln; er hatte nichts gemerkt. Ach, sie waren ja alle so dumm. Sie konnte diese reichen Bonzen ausnehmen, wie eine Weihnachtsgans und die merkten das nicht einmal. Gerade als sie ihre Hand mit der Beute zurückzog und davon huschen wollte, wurde sie festgehalten.  
  
„Na? Amüsant nicht?" Will lehnte sich neben ihrem Platz lässig gegen den Tisch. Seinen Worten war nicht genau zu entnehmen, ob er das ernst meinte oder nicht. „So geht das nahezu jeden Abend."  
  
Kate zuckte mit den Schultern. Wie sehr sie diesen kumpelhaften Ton hasste! Es tat weh. Sie sah zu Boden.  
  
„Du klingst nicht begeistert."  
  
„Es ist ... na ja... langweilig."  
  
„Ach, ja?" Fragte sie, ohne aufzusehen. „Ich dachte, du amüsierst dich prächtig." Sie wollte noch hinzusetzen: ‚jedenfalls wirkte es auf der Tanzfläche so.' ( ich gehe davon aus, dass sie das „Ende" des Tanzes nicht mitbekommen hatte, da sie mit Edward tanzte ) Doch es erschien ihr unpassend und lächerlich. Schließlich konnte sie nicht sein gesamtes Leben kontrollieren. Sie blickte ihn kurz an. „Wo ist denn Jocelyn?"  
  
Er winkte ab. „Ach, sie..." weiter kam er nicht.  
  
„Entschuldigen sie bitte." Ein großer Mann, in mittleren Jahren unterbrach ihn. „Ich hoffe, dass sie mir einen Tanz mit dieser jungen Dame gestatten?"  
  
Überrascht hob Kate den Kopf. Meinte er sie?  
  
Will runzelte die Stirn, nickte dann. „Klar, kann schließlich machen, was sie will."  
  
„Warum fragen sie W... diesen Ritter, wenn sie doch mit mir tanzen möchten? Ich kann das selbst entscheiden." Kate stand auf und funkelte Will herausfordernd an.  
  
Der Herr stand nun zwischen Will und Kate und sah von einem zum anderen. Hatte er sich irgendwie falsch ausgedrückt? Er wollte doch nur mit dieser ausnehmenden Schönheit tanzen... ‚Was läuft denn zwischen denen??' Doch zu seinem Tanz kam der gute Mann schließlich sowieso nicht mehr...  
  
„Ich glaube du hast da was, das mir gehört!"  
  
Vicky hatte das Gefühl zu ersticken...was nicht allein an der Tatsache lag, dass Adhemar sie an der Kehle gepackt hatte. Einen unerträglich langen Moment blickten seine hellen glasklaren Augen so eiskalt auf sie nieder, dass sie dachte von ihnen erstochen zu werden.  
  
„Dreckspack..."  
  
Vicky konnte einfach nicht fassen, was da gerade passierte. Sie war erwischt worden! Wie konnte denn das passieren?? Sie war zu gut um erwischt zu werden! Seine Hand lag wie Stahl um ihren Hals, drückte ihr die Luft ab und demütigte sie auf eine Weise, die sich der schwarze Ritter selbst in diesem Moment nicht vorstellen konnte...man hatte sie erwischt...am Hofe des Königs...  
  
„Majestät, an eurem Hof treiben Diebe ihr Unwesen." Nach diesen Worten packte er sie hart am Oberarm und schleifte sie mit, bis vor das Königspaar.  
  
„Oh mein Gott..." Kate war Kreidebleich geworden. „Vicky..." Ohne weiteres ließ sie Will und den fremden Ritter stehen und bahnte sich einen Weg durch die Menge, die sich bereits um Graf Adhemar und die kleine Diebin gebildet hatte.  
  
„Diebe?" Edward stand auf.  
  
„Diese Schlampe wollte mich bestehlen!" Er schüttelte sie, was ihr ein heiseres Krächzen auslöste.  
  
„Hört doch auf!" Kate fiel ihm in den Arm. Sie hatte lange überlegt, was sie tun sollte. Griff sie ein, dann lief sie in Gefahr, dass ihre „Tarnung" aufflog und sie, noch schlimmer Michelle sich plötzlich vor der gesamten adligen Gesellschaft verantworten müssten. Griff sie hingegen nicht ein, so würde dieses Arschloch Vicky erwürgen.  
  
Adhemar bedachte sie mit einem kurzen Blick. „Ah, die nächste von diesem Pack!" Dann wandte er sich wieder an Edward. „Majestät, ich verlange, dass ihr mir das erklärt! Und ich verlange, dass dieses Gör seine gerechte Strafe erlangt!"  
  
„Wenn ihr sie nicht zuvor umbringt!" Kate warf dem schwarzen Ritter einen tödlichen Blick zu, der diesen allerdings nicht einmal peripher tangierte. (Höhö!)  
  
„Nun, Graf Adhemar, wenn ihr beweisen könnt, dass diese junge Dame..." Edward brauchte nicht weiter zu sprechen, da Adhemar auf Vickys rechte Hand deutet, in der sie immer noch sein Messer hielt. Der König schluckte und warf seiner Frau einen Seitenblick zu. Michelle stand allerdings nur mit gesenktem Kopf da.  
  
„In Ordnung. Wir werden uns morgen darum kümmern. Wir wollen uns doch den Abend nicht verderben lassen."  
  
„NEIN!" Kate war entsetzt. Die wollten Vicky ins Verließ stecken! Zu Banditen, Vergewaltigern und schlimmerem. „Bitte Majestät, lassen sie Gnade walten! Bitte! Sie ist kein schlechtes Mädchen, sie..." Kate fiel auf die Knie. Sie liebte Vicky wie eine Schwester, sie konnte einfach nicht zulassen, dass ihr so etwas angetan wurde. In ihrer Verzweiflung sah sie zu Michelle, die immer noch saß, sie jedoch mit traurigem Blick ansah.  
  
„Ich wünsche, dass sie jetzt bestraft wird!" Adhemar blickte sie ebenfalls an. Hilfesuchend griff sie nach Eduards Hand. Sie wusste was „Bestrafen" bedeutete... Wie sie diese Strafen hasste; sie waren unmenschlich und entwürdigend. Doch ebenso gut wusste sie, dass sie keine Möglichkeit hatten, dieses Mädchen ungestraft davonkommen zu lassen. Was sie getan hatte, war ein zu großer Frevel. Sie wünschte, Adhemar würde nicht auf die sofortige Bestrafung bestehen. „Graf Adhemar, ich möchte euch bitten, den Vorschlag meines Gemahls anzunehmen. Morgen können wir alle diese Situation sachlicher beurteilen. Außerdem schätze weder ich noch mein Gemahl es, Blut in unseren Hallen zu vergießen." fragend blickte sie ihn an.  
  
Edward nickte ihr lächelnd zu und bedeutet ihr weiter zu sprechen. Sie stand, ermutigt von ihrem Gemahl, auf und ging einen Schritt auf Adhemar zu.  
  
„Adhemar, ich hoffe auf euer Verständnis."  
  
Der Angesprochene sah Michelle an. Einen langen Augenblick sahen sie sich in die Augen, was Edward gar nicht gefiel. Doch er war stolz auf seine Frau...(trotzdem fände er es besser wenn sie sich jetzt wieder setzten würde...)  
  
„Morgen, vor dem Turnier, vor aller Öffentlichkeit." Es war ein Vorschlag, der keine Alternative bot. Das Königspaar wusste es, doch Michelle schmerzte es die Kleine im eisernen Griff von Adhemar zu sehen, und so nahm sie, während sie nickte, Adhemars Hand, die Vicky gefangen hielt. Der schwarze Ritter konnte seiner Prinzessin und ihrem Blick ebenso wenig entgegen setzten wie jeder andere, und so ließ er Vicky aprupt los.  
  
Sie sackte zusammen, ihre Hand fuhr an ihren Hals, während sie versuchte wieder Luft zu holen. Sofort kniete Kate neben ihr und wollte ihr eine Kelch mit kaltem Wasser reichen.  
  
„Es tut mir leid, ich... ich wollte dich nicht in eine solchen Situation bringen." Flüsterte sie, doch Kate winkte ab.  
  
„Schon gut." Rasch stand sie wieder auf und strich ihre Röcke glatt. Die Wachen, die bis gerade eben die Tore bewacht hatten, kamen näher um Vicky gefangen zu nehmen.  
  
„Behandelt sie gut, gebt ihr eine Einzelzelle und etwas zu essen." Befahl Edward.  
  
„Oh, ich glaube, das ist nicht mehr nötig." Kate war innerlich allerdings überhaupt nicht nach Scherzen zumute. Sie dachte an die düsteren Kerker und vor allem an das, was Vicky morgen erwartete und ihr wurde beinahe schlecht vor Angst. Doch sie wusste, dass weder Michelle, noch Edward etwas für sie tun konnten. Hilflos musste sie mit ansehen, wie sie die Kleine packten und hoch rissen.  
  
Wenigstens einigermaßen befriedigt sah Adhemar zu wie die Wachen Vicky hinaus führten. Alle anderen sahen betreten zu Boden oder der kleinen Diebin nach. Edward ergriff schließlich Michelle sanft am Oberarm und bedeutete ihr mit einem Kopfnicken doch bitte wieder Platz zu nehmen. Dann wendete er sich an die Gäste:  
  
„Myladys, Mylords, ich hoffe ihre Laune ist durch diesen Zwischenfall nicht getrübt." Zu den Musikern gewendet meinte er. „Die Musik soll wieder spielen!"  
  
Kate stand immer noch wie angewurzelt da und sah zu der Tür wo Vicky verschwunden war. Sie hätte es verhindern müssen. Nicht nur, dass Vicky jetzt so schlimmes erwartete, es war auch so, dass sie Michelle enttäuscht hatte. Was sollte das Königspaar jetzt von ihr denken? Dass sie Diebe hier einschleuste...wie sollte sie den beiden jemals klar machen, dass sie ihr Vertrauen nicht missbraucht hatte. ‚Oh Vicky, ich wünschte ich könnte etwas für dich tun...'  
  
  
  
Vielen Dank für's lesen! Wir würden uns über Feedback freuen! 


	2. One Night in London's Castle

Lieber Fanclub! *grins*  
  
Hier geht es endlich weiter! Das mit Spannung erwartete 2 Kapitel ist da!  
  
Danke für eure lieben Reviews! Wir haben uns riesig gefreut! Macht bitte weiter so! (Vor allem waren es konstruktive Meinungsbekundungen und nicht einfach nur „Great!" oder „Horrible!"!!!)  
  
Und für all diejenigen, die uns noch nicht geschrieben haben: TUT ES!!!!! *lechz* Biiiiittttteeeeee!!!!!  
  
So, und nun viel Spaß!  
  
PS: Nicht vergessen zu reviewen!!!!!  
  
Chapter 2: One night in London's Castle  
  
  
  
„Schönes Schlamassel. Das ist doch deine kleine Freundin gewesen, oder?"  
  
Erschrocken drehte Kate sich um und sah zu Will auf, der vielsagend auf sie herab blickte. Was sollte sie schon sagen? Langsam nickte sie...  
  
„Rede noch lauter...Adhemar hat es sicher noch nicht RICHTIG mitbekommen..." Verächtlich sah sie zu dem schwarzen Ritter, der zur Feier des Moments seinen Kelch ergriffen hatte und von der Ferne dem Königspaar zuprostete.  
  
Edward nickte ihm kurz zu, obwohl es ihm widerstrebte, doch er musste schließlich gute Miene zum bösen Spiel machen, wandte sich dann aber wieder Michelle zu, die ihn traurig ansah.  
  
„Du hast sehr klug gesprochen. Es tut mir leid, dass es keine andere Lösung gibt." Er wusste, dass ihr das Schicksal der jungen Diebin naheging.  
  
„Die Strafe ist zu hart. Warum tut man so etwas?"  
  
Edward konnte nur hilflos mit den Schultern zucken.  
  
„Sie stiehlt doch nur, weil sie arm ist!"  
  
„Ich weiß. Und unter normalen Umständen würde ich ihre Strafe sicher mildern können, doch so... mir sind die Hände gebunden. Die Leute würden protestieren, ich kann eine Diebin, die meine Gäste bestiehlt, nicht einfach gehen lassen. Sie würden eine „würdige" Bestrafung fordern."  
  
„Vielleicht beruhigt sich Adhemar bis morgen. Wenn er etwas darüber nachgedacht hat, dann findet er vielleicht, dass eine solch harte Strafe nicht von Nöten ist."  
  
Edward schwieg. Was sollte er auch sagen? Dass er nicht daran glaubte, dass er sicher war, der schwarze Ritter würde auf sein Recht bestehen? Michelle hatte aber offenbar eine hohe Meinung von ihm, also schwieg er lieber; sie wusste ohnehin, dass sein Verhältnis zu diesem Mann nicht gerade bestens war.  
  
„Hey, komm schon Kate..." Will stieß seine Freundin an, die immer noch aussah, als wäre sie den Tränen nahe...was sie auch war.  
  
„Ich würde jetzt gerne gehen." Sie nahm gerade ihren Rock etwas hoch um sich vom Königspaar zu verabschieden, doch Will hielt sie fest.  
  
„Das ändert auch nichts."  
  
„Ich weiß!" fauchte sie ihn an. Was sollte sie denn seiner Meinung nach tun? Tanzen und lachen? „Ich werde jetzt zu Edward gehen und mich bei den beiden entschuldigen. Dann gehen ich." Sie raffte ihre Röcke und wendete sich erneut ab, als sie leise seine Stimme vernahm:  
  
„Schade...was für eine Verschwendung."  
  
Langsam drehte sie sich um. Er stand mit schräg gelegtem Kopf und Dackelblick da. Auf ihren fragenden Blick meinte er nur:  
  
„Ich hätte gerne noch mit dir getanzt..."  
  
Sie sah sein spitzbübisches Grinsen, das leicht um seine Mundwinkel spielte.  
  
„Wirklich?" Sie blickte ihn überrascht an. Konnte er das ernst meinen? Sicher nicht. Trotzdem konnte sie nicht verhindern, dass ihr Herz schneller schlug. Sie wollte, dass es so war, dass er es ernst meinte und dass er sie gerne beim Tanzen im Arm halten würde.  
  
„Natürlich."  
  
„Ich ..."  
  
„Na, komm schon! Gib dir einen Ruck. Du kannst danach noch gehen. Nur einmal."  
  
„Schon gut." Sie nickte zögernd. „Doch zuerst muss ich mich bei dem Königspaar entschuldigen." Sie wandte sich ab und versuchte zum Königspaar zu gelangen, während sich die Menge allmählich zerstreute. Ihre Gedanken fuhren Achterbahn ( wenn es das damals schon gegeben hätte ).  
  
‚Nur Mut...' Kate atmete tief ein bevor sie vor das junge Paar trat. ‚Sie werden dir schon nicht den Kopf abreisen.'  
  
„Majestät..." Sie verbeugte sich tief als sie plötzlich zwei Hände spürte, die sie sanft an der Schulter nahmen. Als sie aufsah, blickte sie in Michelles blaue Augen, die sie traurig ansahen.  
  
„Es tut mir so leid Majestät, ich..."  
  
"Pssst, dich trifft keine Schuld, Kate. Mir tut es leid." Sie senkte den Kopf. „Weil wir nichts für das Mädchen tun können..."  
  
„Ihr habt euer möglichstes getan, euer Majestät. Wer weiss, sonst hätte Adhemar sie vielleicht gleich einen Kopf kürzer gemacht."  
  
„Er war sehr aufgebracht. Ich werde morgen vor dem Turnier noch einmal mit ihm reden, vielleicht ist er bereit die Strafe abzumildern."  
  
Kate schluckte. „Ich danke euch sehr."  
  
Michelle lächelte Kate beruhigend an. Als sie an ihr vorbeisah, bemerkte sie Will, der zu ihnen herüber sah. Michelle räusperte sich.  
  
„Kate, ich glaube da wartet jemand auf dich."  
  
„Was?" Kate sah in die Richtung in die Michelle deutete und errötete.  
  
„Du solltest ihn nicht warten lassen...ach ja, Kate. Für dich steht ein Gemach im Schloss zur Verfügung. Ich würde mich freuen wenn du es annehmen würdest."  
  
Kate stockte der Atem...Sie sollte im Schloss wohnen? Warum eigentlich nicht? Dann war sie wenigstens in Vickys Nähe. Noch während sie darüber nachdachte, meinte Michelle noch einmal lächelnd.  
  
„Lass ihn nicht warten."  
  
Kate nickte und nach einer Verbeugung ging sie auf Will zu.  
  
„Edward, ich werde mich nun zurück ziehen." Michelle griff nach der Hand ihres Gemahls.  
  
„Ja, leg dich hin. Ich komme später noch zu dir?" Erleichtert vernahm er ihr Nicken und als sich ihre Lippen sanft berührten, wünschte er, dass er auch schon gehen könnte. Der Spaß dieses Abend war ohnehin verflogen.  
  
Michelle erhob sich ohne jedoch die Hand ihres Gemahls freizugeben. Sie beugte sich zu ihm und flüsterte in sein Ohr. „Ich werde auf eure Majestät warten. Bitte weckt mich, wenn ich dennoch eingeschlafen sein sollte." Sie hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf seine Wange, dann auf seinen Handrücken. Mit einem leisen Lächeln verabschiedete sie sich.  
  
„Mach dir keine Sorgen!" Will legte Kate beruhigend sie Hand auf die Schulter, als sie ziemlich mutlos vor ihm stand.  
  
„tue ich aber! Die werden ihr morgen die Hand abhacken und ich soll mir keine Sorgen machen?!" Ihre Augen blitzten ihn zornig an.  
  
„Tut mir leid, war dumm von mir. Ich wusste nicht was ich sagen sollte. Eigentlich wollte ich dich nur trösten." Er lächelte verlegen. „Ist wohl misslungen."  
  
‚Deine Hand auf meiner Schulter hilft mir mehr als jedes Wort.' Das konnte sie ihm schlecht sagen. Sie lächelte schwach. „Danke, einen Versuch war es wert."  
  
„Na wenigstens lächelst du wieder!" Er stupste sie kurz am Mundwinkel. „Was ist? Tanzt du noch mit mir?"  
  
„Ja...natürlich..." stammelte sie.  
  
Es war ein seltsames Gefühl. Ihr ganzer Körper schien zu brennen, als er ihr die Hand um die Taille legte...sie hatte davon geträumt, immer wieder, hatte den Gedanken als nicht realisierbar abgetan, sich gezwungen Will einfach als Freund zu betrachten...doch es ging nicht. Sie liebte ihn...der Traum ließ sich nicht vertreiben.  
  
„Du hast dich gemacht beim Tanzen." Sie versuchte ihre Nervosität zu verstecken.  
  
„Ich hatte schließlich eine gute Lehrmeisterin." Er grinste und Kate fühlte das Blut in ihre Wangen schießen.  
  
„Kate?"  
  
„Hm?" Sie sah zu ihm auf und blickte in sein überraschend ernstes Gesicht.  
  
„Du siehst heute abend toll aus...wirklich." Er lächelte vorsichtig fast fragend.  
  
„Danke..." sie wich seinem Blick aus, sah zur Seite. ‚Nett, dass du das sagst.' Dachte sie voller Ironie, obwohl sie spürte, dass er es vollkommen ernst meinte. Das war gerade das schlimme daran. Er machte ihr ein Kompliment und wusste nicht einmal, was er damit in ihr auslöste. Dadurch wurde alles noch viel schmerzvoller. Und doch tat es so gut, diese Worte zu hören. Es war genau das, was sie immer schon hören wollte. Wie in ihrem wunderschönen, kleinen romantischen Traum.... ‚ Der niemals wahr werden wird!' schalt sie sich selbst. Will war verboten, er war vergeben, er liebte jemand anderen. Er sah in ihr nichts, als eine Freundin, eine Art weiblicher Kumpel. Aber jedes Wort, jede Berührung von ihm, die an sie gerichtet war, trieb ihr die Röte in die Wangen, lies ihr Herz höher schlagen und stärkte ihre Hoffnung. Nur um sie dann wieder zu zerschlagen. Jedes Mal, wenn sie ihn und Jocelyn sah, tat es weh, manchmal so sehr, dass sie es nicht ertragen konnte. Sie wusste, dass sie sich mit jedem Tag in seiner Nähe noch unglücklicher machte, doch sie liebte es zu sehr. Das Tanzen mit ihm war wunderschön. Sie wusste, dass das alles Quatsch war. Doch so konnte sie sich wenigstens jetzt vorstellen, es wäre ihr Traum. Er hielt sie fest, sein Arm lag auf ihrem Rücken, mit der anderen hatte er ihre fest umschlossen. Sie fühlte die Nähe seines Körpers. Und obwohl sie ihm schon so oft näher gewesen war, bei Turnieren, nach seinen Siegen oder selbst als sie ihm die Rüstung angepasste hatte, war ihr es nie so bewusst geworden wie jetzt. Er strahlte Wärme aus; sie fühlte sich so geborgen. Er roch angenehm; sie schloss kurz die Augen. Als sie sie wieder öffnete, sah sie vor sich seine Halsbeuge; am liebsten hätte sie sich hinein geschmiegt. Hätte sich am liebsten an ihn gelehnt, seine Arme beschützend um sich gespürt. Seinen Atem in ihrem Haar, seine Stimme zärtlich in ihrem Ohr, seinen Körper warm an ihrem eigenen... ‚Lass das!' verbot sie sich.  
  
„Hast du was gesagt?" fragte er leise.  
  
Sie schrak aus ihren Gedanken. „Nein...nein." Hatte sie laut gedacht?  
  
„Wenn du lieber gehen möchtest, dann sag es. Ich versteh schon, dass dir in diesem Moment vielleicht nicht nach Tanzen ist."  
  
„Das ist es nicht..." sie schüttelte den Kopf. ‚ Im Gegenteil, es ist wunderschön... traumhaft.' Sie musste über ihren dummen, kindischen Gedanken lächeln.  
  
Will betrachtete sie schweigend. Dass diese Sache sie beschäftigte, war klar, er konnte es in ihrem Gesicht lesen. Obwohl jetzt ein Lächeln auf ihren Zügen lag, war sie seltsam traurig, fast schwermütig heute Abend. So kannte er sie gar nicht. Vielleicht lag es auch an diesem Aufzug, diesem Kleid, dieser Frisur, die er an ihr nicht kannte. Aber sie sah zauberhaft aus. Wenn sie, so wie jetzt, still lächelte, aber dennoch diesen melancholischen Ausdruck hatte.  
  
Die Musik endete und beide lösten sich schweigend.  
  
„Danke für diesen Tanz, Sir William." Sie verneigte sich. Will war nichts als ein Freund! Und dabei sollte es auch bleiben. Daher hatte sie sich entschlossen, es mit Humor zu betrachten und sich wie immer zu verhalten.  
  
„Gern gesehen, Mylady, es war mir eine Ehre." Lachend nahm er ihren Arm. „Soll ich dich nach Hause begleiten?"  
  
„Nicht nötig!" sie winkte ab. „Die Königin hat mir Gemächer im Schloss reservieren lassen."  
  
„Stimmt, sie sagte etwas in der Art."  
  
„Aha, so hörst du also deiner Königin zu!" scherzte sie, was ihr einige schiefe Blicke der Danebenstehenden einbrachte; sie waren zu laut.  
  
Er grinste. „Außerdem sagte sie, dass ich dir zeigen sollte, wo sich diese besagten Gemächer befinden. Darf ich sie bitten, Gnädigste?" er verbeugte sich.  
  
„Gerne doch." Sie hackte sich bei ihm unter und gemeinsam verließen sie den Saal. Doch während sie durch die langen Korridore liefen, fielen beide wieder in nachdenkliches Schweigen.  
  
‚Sie denkt wohl noch immer über das Mädchen nach. Wahrscheinlich stehen sie sich sehr nahe.' Ihm wurde klar, dass er eigentlich recht wenig über Kate wusste. In letzter Zeit, seit er im Schloss lebte, hatten sie sowieso kaum noch Kontakt.  
  
Er räusperte sich. „Kate?"  
  
Sie blickte fragend wieder zu ihm auf.  
  
„Vielleicht können wir der Kleinen ja helfen. Ich bin der erste Ritter des Königs, ich habe Zugang zu den Verliesen. Zwar weiß ich nicht, ob es uns gelingt, sie zu befreien, aber du könntest mit ihr sprechen." Schlug er zögernd vor.  
  
„Meinst du?" Zweifel lag auf ihrem Gesicht.  
  
„Wenn du es möchtest; du kennst sie besser als ich."  
  
„Ich würde sie gerne sehen."  
  
Denn Rest des Weges legten sie schweigend zurück. An einer dunklen Eichentür blieb Will stehen. „So, dass müsste es sein. Wenn halt schon jemand drin liegt, ist es erst die nächste Tür. Sehen so oder so alle gleich aus." Er zuckte grinsend mit den Schultern.  
  
Leise öffnete Kate die Tür. „Sieht so aus, als stünde es leer. Also, ich danke für den Geleitschutz. Gute Nacht." Sie machte Anstalten sich zu verabschieden.  
  
„Warte!" Er schob rasch den Fuß zwischen Tür und Rahmen. „Was ist jetzt? Willst du die Kleine sehen?"  
  
„Sie heißt Vicky. Ja, ich will zu ihr."  
  
„Gut, wir warten bis alle schlafen, dann ist es unauffälliger. Ich komme gegen 2.00 Uhr wieder und klopfe leise. Du wirst schon wach werden. Das heißt, wenn ich es dann noch finde..."  
  
Sie nickte, schloss dann leise die Tür hinter sich.  
  
Verdutzt starrte er auf die verschlossene Tür.„Gute Nacht." Murmelte er leise.  
  
---  
  
Als Edward die Gemächer seiner Gemahlin betrat, schlug ihm Wärme entgegen. Er schloss die Türe hinter sich und entdeckte seine Frau, die friedlich im Bett lag und schlief. Offensichtlich hatte sie dich Müdigkeit beim lesen übermannt. Edward stand im Zimmer und betrachtete andächtig die Schönheit im Bett. Michelle hatte eine Hand auf ihrem gewölbten Bauch liegen, in der anderen hielt sich noch das Buch über dem sie offensichtlich eingeschlafen war. Der Schein der Kerze auf dem Nachttisch schimmerte auf Michelles weißer, milchiger Haut und ließ die Prinzessin noch zerbrechlicher aussehen.  
  
Langsam kam Edward näher. Schließlich am Bett angekommen nahm er seiner Frau vorsichtig das Buch aus der Hand und legte es auf den Nachttisch, wobei er den Blick allerdings nicht von Michelles schlafendem Gesicht wenden konnte. Er hatte das unbändige Bedürfnis sie in den Arm nehmen zu müssen...sie zu halten...er liebte sie so sehr...Vorsichtig ließ er sich auf der Bettkante nieder und strich ihr eine blonde Strähne aus der Stirn. Michelle seufzte leicht unter seiner Berührung und er hoffte so sehr, dass er es war, den sie gerade in ihren Träumen sah. Wenn er daran dachte, dass er sie schon einmal fast verloren hätte, könnte er verrückt werden. Niemals würde er ihren Zusammenbruch auf dem großen Ball vergessen, als er in ihr schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht gesehen hatte...das Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit als er nichts tun konnte als nach einem Arzt zu rufen.  
  
~ Sie hatten eben noch getanzt, hatten gefeiert, dass sie Eltern werden sollten, als Michelles Körper sich plötzlich versteifte und sie sich in seinem Arm krümmte. Schnell griff er nach ihr, ließ sie langsam auf den Boden sinken und hielt sie fest in seinem Arm.  
  
„Edward...unser Baby...es tut so weh..." Niemals konnte er den verzweifelten Blick in ihren Augen vergessen, das Bitten, dass er ihr helfen sollte...der Schmerz in ihrem Gesicht. Er versuchte sie zu beruhigen, bis sein Blick voll entsetzten auf das Blut fiel, das sich langsam auf ihrem hellen Kleid ausgebreitet hatte....  
  
Sie hatte das Kind verloren, doch viel schlimmer war das, was folgte. Drei Wochen hatte Michelle zwischen Leben und Tod geschwebt. Man wollte ihn, den eigenen Mann, nicht einmal zu ihr lassen, doch er hatte darauf bestanden, und schließlich war er ihr während der ganzen Zeit nicht von der Seite gewichen. Sie war nicht ansprechbar gewesen. Zu dem großen Blutverlust kam das Fieber und die Schmerzen. Er kam sich so hilflos vor...er hatte sie gestreichelt, beruhigend auf sie eingeredet, wenn sie sich im Fieberschlaf hin und her warf, hatte ihre Hand gehalten...und die wollte sie scheinbar gar nicht mehr loslassen. Ihm war es, als wäre seine Hand das einzige, an dem sie sich festhalten konnte...der einzige Halt um nicht in den Tod gerissen zu werden.  
  
Die Ärzte hatten sie aufgegeben...das hatte er gemerkt, doch er niemals. Immer wieder hatte er auf sie eingeredet während er ihr zärtlich durchs Haar strich und in ihr schweißnasses gequältes Gesicht sah. Er hatte ihr gesagt, dass sie ihn nicht allein lassen dürfe, dass er die Bürde König zu sein ohne sie nicht auf sich nehmen wollte...es nicht konnte. In dieser Zeit war ihm bewusst geworden, dass er ohne Michelle nicht mehr leben wollte und konnte. Ohne ihr Lächeln, ohne die Art, wie sie ihn immer wieder aufrichtete und ihn auf ihre Art in der schweren Arbeit als Thronfolger unterstützte...ohne den Blick in ihr errötendes Gesicht wenn er ihr ein Kompliment machte...ohne ihre Berührung, ihre Zärtlichkeit, ihre Küsse...er wäre ihr gefolgt, mit bestem Gewissen wäre er Michelle in den Tod gefolgt, wäre nicht eines morgens das Wunder passiert: Er war an Michelles Bett eingeschlafen, hatte ihre Hand gehalten und sein Kopf lag neben ihrem Körper. Er erwachte an einer sanften Berührung seines Haares...jemand strich ihm durch sein Haar? Langsam hob er den Kopf und sah in Michelles müdes lächelndes Gesicht. Dass er in diesem Moment weinte, bemerkte er erst nach ihren leisen Worten: „Majestät...Edward...ihr solltet keine Tränen vergießen...nicht für mich und für nichts auf der Welt. Ich...werde euch nicht allein lassen...niemals...ich liebe euch..." Während sie die Augen schloss und sein Hand schwach drückte, schimmerte eine Träne auf ihrer weißen Wange. Michelle war in einen tiefen, erholsamen Schlaf gefallen. Edward hatte gebetet und Gott gedankt...Gott oder wer auch immer es gewesen war, der ihm Michelle zurück gegeben hatte... ~  
  
Er beobachtete das leise Heben und Senken ihres Atems und widerstand der Versuchung sie zu berühren indem er schnell aufstand und sich zum Gehen wendete. Er hatte gerade die Türe des Geheimganges geöffnet, als er Michelles sanfte Stimme vernahm.  
  
„Edward?"  
  
Er drehte sich um und sah in ihr blasses Gesicht. Sie hatte sich etwas im Bett aufgesetzt und lächelte ihn freudig an.  
  
„Warum habt ihr mich nicht geweckt...ich wartete auf euch....auf dich..."  
  
Edward wurde wieder bewusst, dass er ihr noch etwas zu sagen hatte. Etwas, das sie nicht erfreuen würde. Sie schien an seinem Gesicht abzulesen, dass ihn etwas bedrückte.  
  
„Was hast du? Was habt ihr auf dem Herzen, Mylord?" Ihre blauen Augen drückten Angst aus vor dem, was er ihr zu sagen hatte. Er bewegte sich nicht, wich ihrem Blick aus.  
  
„Michelle, ich...werde morgen an den Turnieren teilnehmen. Ich habe mich entschieden. Übermorgen bin ich König, dann wird es nur noch schwerer für mich diese Möglichkeit zu haben."  
  
Es war heraus. Schweigen herrschte. Als er schließlich aufsah, blickte er in Michelles trauriges Gesicht. Er wusste, dass sie Angst um ihn hatte, dass sie es hasste, wenn er bei den Turnieren mitmachte, doch er konnte nicht ohne die Kämpfe leben...die Narbe auf seiner Wange begann unwillkürlich zu schmerzen. Er ertrug ihren Blick nicht länger und wendete sich zum Gehen. Es tat ihm in der Seele weh sie so verletzten zu müssen.  
  
„Edward!"  
  
Er hielt ihn der Bewegung inne.  
  
„Es...ich würde sich besser schlafen heute Nacht, wenn Mylord...wenn du mich in deinen Armen hieltest...bitte..." Ihre Stimme bebte, und er wusste, dass er Tränen in ihren Augen finden würde, wenn er sie nun ansah, und so war es auch, doch gleichzeitig hatte sie den Arm nach ihm ausgestreckt und das Bitten in ihren Augen war auch von den Tränen nicht zu überdecken.  
  
„Nichts was ich lieber täte." Flüsterte er leise. Mit wenigen Schritten war er neben ihr und zog sie mit einer sanften Bewegung in die Arme. Er küsste ihren Hals und die bloße Haut ihrer Schulter. Sie erwiderte die Umarmung, streichelte seinen Nacken. Es tat so gut ihn zu spüren, seine Nähe zu fühlen, geborgen zu sein. Zwar ging es ihr wieder besser, die Schmerzen waren, nachdem ihr Leibarzt sie untersucht hatte, wieder vollkommen abgeklungen, doch bei Edward hatte sie das Gefühl, dass er besser für sie sorgen konnte als jeder Arzt. Seine Hände wanderten ihren Rücken hinab, während sie seinen Atem auf ihrem Schlüsselbein spürte. Sie zitterte ein wenig, so dass er die Decke über sie beide zog, um sie besser zu wärmen. Doch sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich fürchte den morgigen Tag." Sie seufzte leise. „Und ich beginne mich nach den Tagen zu sehen, an denen du König sein wirst."  
  
Er schwieg.  
  
„Früher habe ich gehofft, die Zeit möge nie vergehen und würde so verhindern, dass ich Königin werde und du König. Ich hatte das Gefühl, unser schönes Leben, wäre dann vergangen und die Pflichten hätten uns jede Romantik gestohlen. Doch es wäre mir egal... wenn du nur lebtest."  
  
„Ich liebe es. Ich brauche es einfach... es vermittelt mir das Gefühl, etwas zu können, nicht stehen zu bleiben, sondern etwas zu erreichen. Und es macht Spass." Flüsterte er gegen ihren Hals. „Du weißt, dass ich es nicht mehr tun würde, wenn du mich darum bittest..."  
  
Er spürte ihr Nicken an seiner Wange. „Ich weiß es, doch wenn du es so sehr liebst und glücklich dabei bist, dann werde ich dir das nicht nehmen, obwohl ich Angst um dich habe."  
  
Er sagte nichts darauf, trennte sich etwas von ihr um ihr in die Augen sehen zu können. Langsam fuhr er mit seiner Hand die Konturen ihres Gesichtes nach, während sie wohlig ausatmete und die Augen schloss.  
  
„Du bist so wunderschön..." es war nur ein Flüstern, doch sie lächelte glücklich bei seinen Worten. „Ich gebe auf mich acht. Ich verspreche es dir...es ist nur das Tjosten und das Schwertkämpfen in denen ich antreten werde..."  
  
Michelle öffnete die Augen und sah ihn einen Moment groß an. Ihm wurde bewusst, dass sie das auch nicht sonderlich beruhigte.  
  
„Michelle ich danke dir."  
  
Sie reckte sich etwas und küsste dann ganz sanft die Narbe auf seiner Wange. Unvermittelt heftig ließ sie sich dann an seine Brust sinken, hielt sich an ihm fest und schmiegte sich an ihn.  
  
„Ich brauche dich so sehr...Edward..."  
  
Er fühlte auf seinem Rücken, wie sie sich in sein Hemd krallte.  
  
„Ich kann dich nicht verlassen, so sehr brauche ich dich... Glaube mir, ich könnte gar nicht sterben, weil ich dich sonst nicht mehr sehen kann. Weil ich mit dir zusammen leben möchte... unsere Kinder mit dir großziehen möchte, mit dir alt werden möchte. Du bist diejenige, die mir Kraft gibt. Und solange ich weiß, dass du auf mich wartest, werde ich aus jedem Kampf zurückkehren." Er strich zärtlich über ihre Haare, küsste ihre Stirn, dann ihre Lippen, bis sie den Kuss erwiderte. Als er ihre Hand unter seinem Hemd spürte, schloss er die Augen. Sanft massierte sie ihn mit einer Hand, während sie die andere in seinem Haar vergraben hatte. Schließlich beendete sie den Kuss, was ihn seine Augen wieder öffnen lies. Ihr Gesicht war ganz nah bei seinem. Tränen glitzerten auf ihren Wangen, doch sie lachte.  
  
„Kinder? Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass wir von Kindern gesprochen hätten. Reicht eines denn nicht."  
  
„Also mir ganz entschieden nicht." Er gab ihrer Nase einen Stups.  
  
„Mir auch nicht." Sie erwiderte die Geste.  
  
„Gut." Mit diesen Worten drehte er sie herum, so dass er auf dem Rücken lag und sie schräg über ihm.  
  
Eine Weile sah sie auf ihn herab. Er trocknete sanft ihre Tränen, in dem er immer wieder über ihre Wange strich, bis sie schließlich nach seiner Hand griff und sie über ihn beugte um ihn zu küssen. Dann legte sie sich in seine Halsbeuge und strich sanft über seine Brust während er sie festhielt. Es tat so gut bei ihm zu sein. Mit einer Hand streichelte er ihr den Rücken, die andere legte er schützend auf ihren Bauch. Sie liebte diese Nähe...brauchte sie, wie die Luft zum Atmen.  
  
„Da fällt mir ein, hat Kate das angebotene Gemach angenommen?"  
  
„Ja, sie schläft im Schloss." Er griff nach der Decke und legte sie sanft über Michelle, die sich wohlig an ihn kuschelte.  
  
„Warum ich dich gebeten habe mit ihr zu tanzen...ich denke Kate liebt Will...und er merkt es nicht..." Ihr Gesicht wurde ernst und sie beugte den Kopf etwas um ihren Mann ansehen zu können.  
  
„Er hat nur Augen für Jocelyn..." vermutete er nachdenklich.  
  
„Ich weiß nicht, manchmal kommt es mir so vor, als ... ach, ich weiß nicht." Sie schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
„Als...?"  
  
„Als hätte der Zauber nachgelassen. Die beiden haben in einem Traum gelebt, die letzten zwei Monate, und nun erwachen sie allmählich und stellen fest, dass sie vollkommen verschieden sind."  
  
„Hm, sind sie ja."  
  
„Kate kommt mir in letzter Zeit so traurig vor, wenn sie die beiden zusammen sieht. Mir scheint es, je länger sie Will kennt, desto stärker fühlt sie es."  
  
„Sie hat heute Abend sehr hübsch ausgesehen, ich glaube auch ihm ist das nicht verborgen geblieben."  
  
Edward spielte mit Michelles Haar, das sowohl über ihren Rücken als auch über das Bettlaken floss.  
  
„Sie haben miteinander getanzt."  
  
„Was?" Michelle richtete sich abrupt auf, doch ein Stechen im Bauch ließ sie gleich wieder zurücksinken. Sie hoffte Edward hatte nichts bemerkt. „Und? Hat er sie aufgefordert?"  
  
„Ich habe nur gesehen, dass sie getanzt hatten, und dabei ganz fröhlich waren. Dann hat er sie in ihr Quartier gebracht...falls er das richtige gefunden hat..." Er musste grinsen.  
  
„Vielleicht gibt es ja doch noch Hoffnung für die beiden."  
  
„Michelle...mach dir bitte nicht auch noch darüber Gedanken, ja? Das Schicksal wird entscheiden."  
  
Er spürte ihr Nicken an seinem Hals.  
  
„Aber ich muss morgen früh für Kate noch einmal mit Adhemar sprechen...diese Vicky ist ihre Freundin."  
  
„Es tut mir leid, dass ich nichts tun konnte, aber in dieser Situation und vor all den Adligen und den ausländischen Gesandten. Vielleicht ist es wirklich besser, wenn du noch einmal mit Adhemar sprichst. Du hast sicher den größten Einfluss; wenn es das Mädchen rettet, tu es." Nachdenklich zwirbelte er eine ihrer blonden Haarsträhnen um seinen Finger.  
  
„Du magst ihn nicht." Ihre Stimme klang etwas traurig.  
  
„Ich habe bisher leider wenig angenehme Erfahrungen mit ihm gemacht."  
  
Wider Willen musste Michelle lachen. „Du drückst dich sehr vorsichtig aus." Dann wurde sie gleich wieder ernst. „Schade, ich wünschte, du würdest ihn so kennen lernen, wie ich ihn kennen gelernt habe. Er war immer sehr nett zu mir, Manchmal hatte ich das Gefühl, er ist der einzige, der mich als Person, nicht als Prinzessin wahrgenommen hat. Aber du hast recht, manchmal kenne ich ihn auch nicht mehr."  
  
„Vielleicht habt ihr euch beide verändert." Seine Hand streichelte ihren Bauch; er küsste sie. „Schlaf jetzt." Mit dem Eisenhütchen erstickte er die Kerzenflamme. „Morgen können wir auch noch reden." Flüsterte er an ihrem Ohr.  
  
„Ja..." hauchte sie müde und drückte sich noch etwas enger an ihn. Sie hoffte so sehr, dass sie das morgen Nacht auch wieder konnte. „Ich liebe dich..."  
  
---  
  
Adhemar war auf dem Weg in sein Gemach. Er hatte noch lange alleine im leeren Ballsaal gesessen und nachgedacht. Wie konnte es dieses kleine Flittchen wagen sich an seinem Besitz vergreifen zu wollen? Sie würde morgen ihre gerechte Strafe bekommen...dafür würde er sorgen. Er würde sich nicht erweichen lassen. Die langen Gänge des Schlosses waren dunkel, doch Adhemar reichte das spärliche Licht des Mondes. Er mochte die Dunkelheit. Plötzlich blieb er stehen. War da nicht ein Geräusch gewesen? Schnell huschte er in eine der Fensternischen um zu sehen, wer so spät noch im Schloss unterwegs war. Er sah eine Gestalt etwas weiter vorne im Gang, dann hörte er ein Klopfen.  
  
„Kate? Kommst du?"  
  
Das war doch die Stimme dieses unverschämten Möchtegernritters! An welche Tür klopfte der denn noch um diese Zeit? Hatte er recht gehört??? KATE???  
  
Dass sich diese dreckige Schmiedin noch immer im Schloss aufhielt, grenzte an Blasphemie, aber das der erste Ritter des Königs auch noch des Nachts ihre Gemächer aufsuchte, war wirklich interessant. Entweder hatten sie etwas vor, das ihm ganz und gar nicht gefallen konnte oder die beiden hatten ein Stelldichein, was ihm wiederum gerade recht kam. Immerhin hatte er noch eine Rechnung mit diesem Viehhirten offen... Er schlüpfte hinter den Vorhang und beschloss ihnen zu folgen. Sicher konnte er interessante Dinge herausfinden.  
  
Erschrocken zuckte Will zusammen, als sich plötzlich die Tür öffnete und Kate ihn schnell hereinzerrte.  
  
„Spinnst du?! Schrei doch noch lauter, es könnten noch nicht alle Bewohner des Schlosses wach geworden sein."  
  
„Was kann ich denn dafür, dass du so fest schläfst!" verteidigte Will sich, während er sich den Hals rieb. Kate hatte sich endlich dazu bequemt seinen Kragen loszulassen.  
  
„Ich schlafe überhaupt nicht fest, die Tür ist aus so dickem Holz, dass man fast nichts hindurch hört. Wie dem auch sei..." sie ging zur Tür und öffnete sie leise. Ungeduldig blickte sie ihn an. „Was ist, kommst du irgendwann noch?"  
  
Seufzend setzte sich Will in Bewegung. Was tat er eigentlich hier?  
  
Langsam und leise schlichen sie den Gang in Richtung Treppenhaus hinunter. Nachdem Will bei Kate flüsternd angemerkt hatte, dass sie IHN eigentlich vorlassen müsse, da ER derjenige war, der sich im Schloss auskannte (na ja...mehr oder weniger...), ließ sie ihm den Vortritt. Kate hatte nach einer Weile die Orientierung allerdings ebenfalls verloren, und als sie schließlich vor der großen Hölzernen „Kellertür" standen, die zu den Verließen führte, hätte sie nicht mehr sagen können, wie sie hierher gekommen war. Die Wache saß in der Ecke und schlief bereits fast, als er das Paar sah, das sich im näherte.  
  
„Halt, keine Bewegung!"  
  
„Ich..." Will räusperte sich. „Ich bin Sir William Thatcher, der erste Ritter des zukünftigen Königs und befehle, dass du mir sofort die Türe öffnest. Äh..." Da kam ihm erst, dass er ja gar keinen Grund dazu hatte. Verlegen sah er sich nach einem Vorwand um und sein Blick fiel auf Kate. „Ich muss die da in ne Zelle stecken!" Er zeigte mit dem Daumen über die Schulter auf seine Begleiterin.  
  
Kate starrte ihn entgeistert an, während Will ihr mit Gesten zu erklären versuchte, dass sie mitspielen sollte. Doch zum Glück bekam der Wachposten nichts mit, da er noch immer in die Betrachtung von seiner neuen, zukünftigen „Gefangenen" versunken war.  
  
„So, was hat sich die Süße denn zu schulden kommen lassen?"  
  
„Ach, das übliche... du kennst doch diese Mädels, die in den verrauchten Bars entlang der Themse herumlungern... sie hat einem Freier die Nase gebrochen und ihn dann angespuckt, das übliche halt. Nur dass es eben der Graf von Leicester war..." er zog Kate mit einer ruckartigen Bewegung an sich und schüttelte sie. „Nicht wahr, Süße? Der Gute war nur leider nicht so begeistert." Er zuckte scheinbar gleichmütig mit den Schultern.  
  
„So eine ist das also." Der Mann nickte. „Sieht gar nicht so aus, aber wenigstens ist sie gut bestückt, nicht wahr?" er grinste Kate an. „Steck sie in die letzte Zelle auf der rechten Seite, da ist noch so eine Schlampe, die hat irgendeinen von den ausländischen Herren beklaut." Er warf Will den Schlüssel zu. „Klopf dreimal lang, zweimal kurz, wenn du wieder raus willst."  
  
„Danke, Kumpel!" Will hob grüßend zwei Finger an die Stirn, dann verschwand er in dem dunklen, nur schwach mit Fackeln ausgeleuchteten Gang.  
  
„Sag mal, bist du jetzt vollkommen übergeschnappt!?!" Kate riss sich los und funkelte ihn wütend an. Ihre Wangen waren rot vor Zorn. „Du machst mich zu einer Schlägerin, erzähltest diesem Schwachkopf, dass ich einen Herrn angespuckt habe und das schlimmste; du stellst mich als Nutte hin! Argh! Ich glaubs nicht!" Sie drehte sich weg.  
  
„Dabei war ich so stolz auf meine Idee..."  
  
„Du warst was???" sie fuhr wieder herum und baute sich vor ihm auf.  
  
"Okay, okay...vielleicht hätte ich etwas weniger übertreiben sollen..."  
  
„Etwas???"  
  
Will war ratlos. Was sollte er denn jetzt noch sagen? Immerhin waren sie drin.  
  
„Immerhin sind wir drin!!!"  
  
Kate winkte ab.  
  
„Also los. Was hat er gesagt?" Sie lief einfach an Will vorbei, und wäre dieser ihr nicht gleich gefolgt hätte er noch das Stöhnen des Wächters gehört, dass dieser ausstieß, als Adhemar ihn davon überzeugte, dass auch er zu den Verließen musste.  
  
„Vicky? Vicky, bist du da drin?"  
  
„Lass mich halt aufschließen." Will schob Kate zur Seite und schloss auf.  
  
„Oh Kate, ich bin so froh, dass du da bist!!!" Vicky fiel Kate um den Hals. „DAS waren wohl mit Abstand die schrecklichsten Stunden, die ich jemals erlebt habe."  
  
Kate strich der Kleinen durch ihre Locken und hielt sie noch einen Moment, bis sie sich etwas von sich schob um sie ansehen zu können. „Vicky...ich...kann dich hier nicht rausholen."  
  
„Was? Ich dachte du bist hier um mich..." Vicky war am Boden zerstört. Sie hatte wirklich gedacht, Kate wäre gekommen um sie zu retten.  
  
„Aber...du kannst doch nicht zulassen, dass die mir morgen..." Sie wollte es gar nicht aussprechen.  
  
„Nein, das hab ich auch nicht vor. Wir holen dich schon irgendwie raus...." wischte der Kleinen den Dreck von der Wange, in den die Tränen helle Spuren eingegraben hatten.  
  
„Ich werde dich bestimmt nie wieder in Schwierigkeiten bringen." Beteuerte sie. „Es ist nur so ... schrecklich."  
  
„Hey, glaubst du, ich lasse zu, dass die dir DAS antun? Wofür hälst du mich?" Kate schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich kann dich nur jetzt nicht rausholen, der Verdacht würde sofort auf mich fallen und damit die Königin. Das kann ich nicht machen, nicht nachdem sie mich eingeladen hat und so nett zu mir war." Sie sah wie Vicky den Kopf hängen lies und bereute ihre Worte sofort.  
  
„Dann ist dir die Königin mehr wert als ich?" fragte sie leise.  
  
„Nein! Und ich verspreche dir, dass wir dir helfen werden. Nicht wahr, Will?"  
  
‚Typisch Frau, zuerst macht sie dich fertig, dann wollen sie wieder was von dir.' „Klaro!"  
  
„Wir werden uns zusammen mit Wat und den anderen etwas überlegen, ich verspreche dir, dass ich dich nicht hängen lasse!"  
  
„Geht das Ganze auch etwas schneller, ich höre nämlich Schritte."  
  
„Guten Abend, Ladies and Gentleman...oder soll ich lieber sagen Strauchdiebe und Betrüger?" Knarrend ging die Türe auf. Die drei in der Zelle standen wie angewurzelt da und starrten auf die Silhouette, die sich im Türrahmen abzeichnete.  
  
„Adhemar..."  
  
„Ganz recht, ganz recht..." Die Schritte des schwarzen Ritters hallten auf dem kalten Stein als er schlendernd das Verließ betrat und sich mit einem höhnischen Grinsen umsah.  
  
„Was...machen..."  
  
„Oh, ich machte noch einen kleinen Spaziergang, und da sah ich doch plötzlich im Schloss des Königs von England einen Dachdecker mit einer Schmiedin ein Komplott aushecken."  
  
„Das ist nicht wahr!" Kate war entrüstet. „Wir haben nichts böses getan."  
  
„Du hast dich, ebenso wie dein Komplize...", er deutete auf Will. „...ins Schloss eingeschlichen um euer verräterisches Spiel zu spielen."  
  
„Das..."  
  
„Das ist nicht wahr." Adhemar nickte verständig. „Natürlich nicht. Ihr wisst das, und ich weiss das auch...aber wem wird man wohl eher glauben?"  
  
Schweigen herrschte einen Moment, bevor Vicky vortrat.  
  
„Wie könnt ihr so etwas tun? Warum seid ihr so gemein?" Sie ging auf Adhemar zu und blieb herausfordernd vor ihm stehen. „Hattet ihr noch niemals Hunger? Hattet ihr noch nie Mitleid? Ich bin eine Dieben, ja, aber ich stehle um zu überleben. Ich wollte dem Königspaar niemals etwas tun, genauso wenig wie die beiden." Sie zeigte auf Kate und Will.  
  
„Letztendlich seid trotzdem ihr im Unrecht!" Adhemar machte eine überzeugte und amüsierte Kopfbewegung. Er war fast überrascht über das Funkeln in den grünen Augen des Mädchens.  
  
„Nein, ihr sei derjenige, der Böses will! In dem ihr Nachts eure Spaziergänge macht, aber nichts anderes im Sinne habt, als gute, ehrlich Menschen zu verleumden!" sie stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und wich keinen Schritt zurück, auch nicht als der schwarze Ritter drohend näher kam.  
  
„Schon gut, Vicky." Kate stand hinter ihr und legte ihr die Hände auf die Schultern. „Er kann dir gar nichts tun. Der König wird Will glauben; er vertraut ihm."  
  
„Ja, der König wird eurem ‚Will'" seine Stimme nahm einen noch verächtlicheren Klang an, „sicher glauben, aber das wird dir auch nicht mehr helfen, wenn deine Hand ab ist."  
  
Vicky erbleichte. Voller Entsetzen blickte sie auf ihre Rechte. Sie schluckte.  
  
„Wie können sie so etwas sagen?!" Kate schob sie zur Seite und sah Adhemar ins Gesicht.  
  
„Weil es wahr ist?" vermutete er gelassen.  
  
„Sie haben ja keine Ahnung... keine Ahnung." Wiederholte sie leise. Dann drehte sie sich um.  
  
„Sie sind das Letzte. Was sie mit mir machen, ist mir so ziemlich scheißegal...na ja fast... aber Kate und William haben doch gar nichts damit zu tun! Ich bin kriminell, das gebe ich ja zu, aber die beiden sind ehrlich, sie können sie doch nicht auch in diese Sache mit hineinziehen."  
  
„Sie in die Sache hinein zu ziehen ist nicht nötig. Sie sind schon länger drin verwickelt als du."  
  
„Ach ja, der Herr ist ja immer noch auf Rache aus, weil er gegen MICH verloren hat." Will trat nun Adhemar entgegen. „Also geht es eigentlich gar nicht um dich, sondern nur darum, dass..."  
  
„Ja, genau darum, dass sie mit euch befreundet ist." Adhemar zog arrogant die Augenbraue nach oben. „Soviel Klugheit hätte ich einem dreckigen Handwerker...und dir schon gar nicht... zugetraut."  
  
„Du..."  
  
„Bleib ruhig Will...er ist es einfach nicht wert." Kate hielt Will zurück, der gerade auf den schwarzen Ritter los gehen wollte.  
  
„Ich würde vorschlagen, dass wir jetzt alle das Verließ wieder verlassen, uns in unsere Betten begeben (die ja bei manchen von uns nicht einmal die eigenen sind) und uns morgen einfach die Vollstreckung ansehen."  
  
Will schnaubte vor Wut. Dieser arrogante Kerl. Kate ging es ebenso. Sie war so froh gewesen Vicky zu sehen, und nun das. Hatte sie auch nur etwas Hoffnung auf Strafmilderung gehabt, so war diese nun verflogen. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Michelle da noch etwas bewirken konnte. Wie sollte man an solch einen Menschen herankommen?  
  
Kate lächelte Vicky aufmunternd zu und griff nach ihrer Hand um sie noch mal zu drücken. Dann ging sie hinter Will an Adhemar vorbei, der sie beim Vorbeigehen böse aber offensichtlich mit sich zufrieden ansah. Er wollte gerade hinter ihnen die Zelle verlassen als er ein Schluchzen hinter sich vernahm. Im Normalfall hätte er sich dafür nicht noch mal umgedreht, doch aus irgendeinem Grund tat er es trotzdem. Das Mädchen mit den roten Locken war an der Wand zusammengesunken. ‚Na und? Sie hat dich bestohlen...' Abrupt drehte sich der schwarze Ritter um und schmiss die Türe hinter sich ins Schloss.  
  
In seinem Gemach zog er gelassen seine Handschuhe aus, nahm den Kelch mit Wein, den ihm sein Diener stets bereitstellte und ging zum Kamin. Die Flammen leckten am Holz; es knisterte und zischte. Fasziniert starrte er in das Feuer, den Kelch in der Hand. Er liebte das Feuer. Unzähmbar, heiß, wild.  
  
„Oh, mon amour! Wieso kommst du erst jetzt surück? Isch `abe auf disch gewartet."  
  
Adhemar drehte sich um. Aus dem völlig zerwühlten Bett tauchte ein blonder Lockenkopf auf.  
  
„Ich habe dir gesagt, du brauchst nicht zu warten. Es könnte länger dauern." Er wendete sich wieder dem Feuer zu. ‚Eins muss man dem Gör ja lassen; sie hat wirklich Mut.' Nur wenige wagten es ihm ins Gesichts zu sehen oder ihm etwas derartiges zu entgegnen. ‚Außerdem ist sie sehr geschickt.' Wenn er sie nicht schon den ganzen Abend beobachtet hatte, dann hätte er vermutlich nicht einmal gemerkt, dass sie ihn ebenfalls beklaut hatte. ‚Ab morgen, muss sie zusehen, wie sie mit einer Hand zurecht kommt.' Er lachte leise. Was den Abend perfekt machte, war aber nicht nur die Tatsache, dass er Edward etwas belangen konnte, sondern auch seinem verfluchten ersten Ritter.  
  
Besagter war gerade unterwegs die mittlerweile vollkommen mutlose Kate zurück in ihr Zimmer zu bringen.  
  
„Hey, gib noch nicht auf. Vielleicht erreicht Michelle ja noch etwas." Versuchte er verzweifelt sie zu trösten.  
  
Sie blickte ihn an. „Das glaubst du doch nicht im Ernst." Sie öffnete die Tür, blieb aber noch stehen.  
  
„Nein..." murmelte er kleinlaut. „Und ich habe das dumme Gefühl, dass ich schuld bin, dass alles nur noch viel schlimmer ist, weil ich dir den Vorschlag gemacht habe, dich in das Verlies zu bringen."  
  
„Schon gut." Sie schüttelte traurig den Kopf.  
  
„Wir werden sie da schon herauskriegen. Wir lassen nicht zu, dass die ihr die Hand abhacken! Im Notfall befreien wir sie morgen, wenn sie zum Turnierplatz bringen." Mit Erleichterung sah er, dass sie schwach lächelte. „Komm, lass den Kopf nicht hängen!"  
  
Sie nickte. „Ich ... danke." Flüsterte sie.  
  
Eine seltsame Stille herrschte plötzlich zwischen ihnen, und Will, der sich in solchen Situationen immer unwohl fühlte trat nervös von einem Bein auf das andere. ‚Es ist doch nur Kate...'  
  
„Dann schlaf jetzt trotzdem gut."  
  
Kate sah auf und nickte.  
  
„Ja, gute Nacht." Sie wendete sich zum Gehen und durchbrach so die Spannung, die plötzlich zwischen ihnen geherrscht hatte. Will sah ihr zu, wie sie die Türe öffnete und schließlich mit einem letzten Lächeln im Zimmer verschwand. Einen Augenblick stand er immer noch da und starrte auf die geschlossene Türe. Er verstand das nicht. Kate war eine seiner besten Freundinnen. Sie waren doch immer unbefangen miteinander umgegangen? Will seufzte...was für ein Abend! Und jetzt hieß es auch noch bei Jocelyn um Einlass zu bitten... ‚Wie ich es hasse.'  
  
PPS: Ihr vergesst doch nicht zu reviewen!!!!!  
  
PPPS: Wir brauchen es! Wie die Luft zum atmen!!!!!  
  
PPPPS: Falls ihr uns doch ersticken lasst, schickt uns wenigstens Will und Adhemar zur Wiederbelebung vorbei!!!!!  
  
PPPPPS: Aber lieber reviewen! Wir wollen Kate und Vicky ja nicht die Männer die Männer ausspannen!!!! 


	3. Blood And Pain

Liebe Leser, liebe Fangemeinde! (*lol*)  
  
Hier kommt das lange (2 Wochen *boah*) erwartete dritte Kapitel! (Ihr habt doch drauf gewartet, oder? *hoff*) Nun sind wir ja mal gespannt was ihr zu unserem "action-geladenen", nervenzerreissenden, unglaublich spannenden nächsten Kapitel sagt! (Na Dani, dann sind wir ja gespannt, was Christian dieses Mal für Maßnahmen ergreifen muss um dir das Leben zu retten! Beatmung? Herz-Lungen-Massage? Schlimmeres???)  
  
Jedenfalls wünschen wir euch viel Spaß beim Lesen, und ja nicht vergessen...  
  
REVIEWEN!!!!! PLEEEEAAAAAASSSSSSEEEEE!!!!!!!! (Das mit der Luft zum Atmen gilt im Übrigen immer noch!!!!)  
  
Chapter 3: Blood and Pain  
  
Michelle erwachte, als sie bemerkte, dass Edward sie sanft aus seinem Arm in die Kissen gelegt hatte. Schon allein beim Bemerken der Tatsache, dass sie alleine in dem großen Bett lag, fröstelte sie. Noch etwas schlaftrunken setzte sie sich auf.  
  
"Guten Morgen." Sie lächelte zu ihrem Gemahl, der sich gerade sein Hemd zuknöpfte.  
"Verzeih, ich wollte dich nicht wecken." Er kam zu ihr und setzte sich auf die Bettkante um ihr einen sanften Guten Morgen Kuss zu geben. "Schlaf noch etwas, es wird ein anstrengender Tag für dich."  
  
"Bleibt noch..." Michelle setzte sich auf um ihn umarmen zu können.  
  
"Du weißt was passiert wenn Mathilda mich hier so findet..." Er strich seiner Frau zärtlich durchs Haar und lächelte milde.  
  
"Guten Morgen eure Hoheit. Leider muss ich sie etwas früher wecken heute, eine Schande, ich weiss...schließlich brauchen sie ihre Ruhe, als wären die Turniere nicht anstrengend genug für Mylady...ich bin ja immer noch dafür, dass ihr Mann sie dort nicht mit hin nimmt. Das ist nicht gut für sie und das Baby, was da alles passieren kann...unverantwortlich! Und nach dem Schwächeanfall gestern...der Arzt sagte das war nicht ungefährlich...geben sie nur acht, dass sie sich scho..." Während diesem Redeschwall hatte Mathilda rückwärts die Gemächer der Prinzessin betreten, da sie ihr nicht gerade kleines Hinterteil dazu verwendet hatte die Türe zu öffnen. Auf beiden Händen trug sie nämlich ein großes Tablett mit einem "kraftspendenden" Frühstück für ihr "Küken", das sie dann auf dem Tisch drapierte, bis sie ihr Blick auf das Bett fiel.  
  
"Majestät!" trotz ihrem offensichtlichen Missfallen, fand sie noch die Zeit sich angemessen zu verbeugen, bevor sie wieselflink auf ihn zutrippelte. "Ich hoffe sehr, dass sie Michelle nicht angestrengt haben. Sie muss sich schonen und gerade SIE," ein Zeigefinger stach Edward in die Brust. "sollten wissen welche fatalen Folgen eine Überanstrengung für Michelle haben kann." Sie stemmte die Hände wieder in die Hüften. "Eure Majestät sollten mehr Rücksicht auf das Kind nehmen." Sie nickte, wie um ihre Worte zu bekräftigen.  
  
Abwehrend hob Edward die Arme. "Schon gut, schon gut." Er lachte. Schließlich wusste er, dass die Kinderfrau ernsthaft besorgt um Michelle war und es nicht aus Gründen der Überwachung oder Bevormundung geschah. Er fand ihre übertriebene Besorgnis meistens recht amüsant, war aber ebenfalls froh, dass er in Mathilda jemanden hatte, der seine Frau liebte und nur das Beste für sie wollte. Ebenso wusste er, dass Michelle ihre alte Amme sehr mochte, auch wenn sie manchmal klagte, sie wäre viel zu streng mit ihr und würde sie behandeln wie Glas.  
  
Mathilda zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Jetzt lacht der König auch noch...ich habs nicht leicht. *seufz*`  
  
"Es freut mich ja, dass sie die Sache mit soviel Humor nehmen, aber..." Mathilda wendete sich wieder dem Frühstück zu. "...sie werden sicher nicht vergessen haben, dass..."  
  
"Nein."  
  
Zu Mathildas Überraschung war es Michelles Stimme, die sie vernahm. Als sie sich zu ihr umdrehte, war diese aufgestanden und sah ihre Amme ernst an.  
  
"Weder Edward noch ich haben vergessen, was passiert ist. Das werden wir niemals können, schließlich..." Sie ließ den Kopf sinken. "...war es unser Kind. Ich weiss auch, dass mein Körper schwach ist...zu schwach..." Einen Augenblick schwieg sie, dann sah sie wieder auf und Mathilda in die Augen. "Edward ist derjenige, der mir die Kraft gibt, die ich brauche. Er wird mich nicht überanstrengen...niemals...im Gegenteil." Sie hatte die Hand ihres Mannes ergriffen. Ihre Augen schimmerten glasig. "Und nun lass uns bitte noch etwas allein. Ich werde in einer halben Stunde im Ankleidezimmer erscheinen." Sie mochte Mathilda...ja, das tat sie wirklich. Sie war ihr Mutterersatz gewesen, doch ihr kam es immer mehr so vor als hätte ihre Amme viel zu ihrem schlechten Gesundheitszustand beigetragen, in dem sie sie schon als Säugling wie ein rohes Ei behandelt hatte. Mathilda hatte ihre Mutter, die Königin von Frankreich, sehr geliebt, und als diese bei Michelles Geburt gestorben war, hatte  
sie sich natürlich rührend um deren kleine Tochter gekümmert...bis heute.  
  
"Ja, Mylady." Mathilda verneigte sich. "Mylord." Dann verließ sie das Zimmer.  
  
Michelle drehte sich zu ihrem Gemahl. "Sie meint es nur gut." Sie zuckte kurz mit den Schultern, blickte ihn entschuldigend an.  
  
"Ich weiß." Er streichelte ihre Arme. "Ich sollte jetzt dennoch gehen. Auch ich habe meine Pflichten." Er lächelte.  
  
"Oh, ihr könnt jetzt nicht gehen." Sie lehnte sich lächelnd an ihn. "Nicht nachdem ich uns noch eine halbe Stunde Zeit verschafft habe.... Glaubt ihr, da lasse ich euch jetzt gehen?"  
  
Er lachte. "Ich habe eine kluge und sehr gerissene Frau." Sanft hob er ihr Kinn an und küsste sie.  
  
***  
  
"Will?" Er wurde durch eine Berührung geweckt. Jocelyn saß neben ihm und strich über seine nackte Brust.  
  
"Hm." Langsam setzte er sich auf, sah sie an, gähnte. "Was machst du denn hier?"  
  
"Ich dachte, du würdest dich freuen... aber ich kann auch wieder gehen." Sie zog eine Schnute.  
  
"Nein, nein!" Er schüttelte schnell den Kopf und beeilte sich ihr einen Kuss zu geben, bevor sie es sich anders überlegte. (Man weiss ja wie sprunghaft sie ist...) "Ich dachte nur, dass du ziemlich wütend auf mich bist..."  
  
"Es tut mir leid, ich habe überreagiert." Ihre Finger wanderten seine Seiten auf und ab; er giggelte.  
  
"Das kitzelt."  
  
"Soooo..." Sie lächelte zuckersüß und war weit davon entfernt mit ihrer Aktion aufzuhören. "Ich kann auch noch bessere Sachen..." Sie beugte sich über ihn, ihre Lippen spielten sanft mit seinen. Er spürte ihre Hände scheinbar überall...er fragte sich noch heute wie sie das machte. Spielerisch erwiderte er ihren Kuss, bis er Jocelyn dabei erwischte, wie ihre Hand verdächtig nach unten rutschte.  
  
"Jetzt nicht..." Murmelte er.  
  
"Bitte?" Offensichtlich verstand sie nicht ganz. Abrupt setzte sie sich auf und sah ihn herausfordernd an.  
  
"Ich sagte..." Auch er setzte sich auf. "...nicht jetzt." Ohne sie eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen schlug er die Decke zurück, stand auf und wanderte zu seiner Kommode um sich mit dem Krug Wasser über den Kopf zu kippen.  
  
"Sag mal, spinnst du?" Jocelyn war empört. Schließlich musste er dankbar sein, dass sie ihm so ein Friedensangebot machte.  
  
"Nein, ich spinne nicht, aber ich habe heute ein Turnier."  
  
"NA UND?????" Sie sprang auf und sah ihn mit wütenden, funkelnden Augen an. "Das hat dich doch noch nie gestört!"  
  
"Ich...ich muss mich aber in einer halben Stunde mit dem König treffen und da...da kann ich ja nicht aussehen wie frisch aus dem Bett!" Will wich Jocelyns tödlichen Blicken, die er im Spiegel sah, aus, in dem er versuchte seine wirren Haare zu ordnen.  
  
"Wenn du meinst." Sie warf den Kopf zurück. Dann kam sie auf ihn zu. Während er damit beschäftigt war sich das Hemd zuzubinden, strich sie ihm über den Rücken. Sie ist heut ziemlich versöhnlich...`  
  
"Hmm, sag, was soll ich heute anziehen?" Sie blickte über seine Schulter um im Spiegel wieder in seine Augen zu sehen.  
  
"Was fragst du mich das?" Ungeduldig nestelte er an den Schnüren herum. Mist, auch noch ein Knoten! Verdammt.` Erst jetzt merkte er, dass seine Worte wohl etwas zu hart gewesen waren und beeilte sich sie abzuschwächen. "Du weißt doch, dass ich es nicht sonderlich mit Mode hab." Meinte er entschuldigend. "Bin eben nur ein armer Dachdeckersohn."  
  
" Nicht mehr." Sie legte den Kopf auf seine Schulter. "Nicht mehr."  
  
"Ähm...?" er räusperte sich. Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl hinaus zu müssen. Weg. Er konnte nicht festmachen, woran es lag. Aber es war so, als würde er ersticken, wenn er länger blieb. "Jocelyn, ich..." Hastig beugte er sich nach den Stiefeln.  
  
"Bist du heute seltsam." Sie stemmte die Hände in die Hüfte. "Na wenn du meinst...könnte natürlich sein, dass du dich wieder verläufst und dafür eine halbe Stunde brauchst."  
  
Will biss die Zähne zusammen. Er hasste es, wenn sie ihn als Trottel darstellte. Na gut, es war passiert. Bei seinem ersten Treffen mit Edward und seinen Leibrittern hatte er das Zimmer nicht gefunden, aber musste sie ihn immer wieder aufs Neue damit aufziehen? Nur ruhig Blut...ruhig Blut.` Schnell zog er sich die Stiefel an und war mit drei Schritten an der Türe.  
  
"Also bis später. Du findest schon etwas schönes zum Anziehen." Mit diesen Worten war er aus dem Zimmer.  
  
"Was ist mit dem Abschiedsku..." Doch zu spät. Er war fort...und Jocelyn kochte vor Wut. Sie suchte verzweifelt nach etwas, das sie werfen konnte, doch im ersten Augenblick fand sie dummer Weise nichts...  
  
***  
  
Will blieb abrupt stehn als er etwas gegen die Innenseite seiner Türe krachen und in tausend Scherben zerbersten hörte...offensichtlich hatte sie den Wasserkrug gefunden...den Bruchteil einer Sekunde wollte er umkehren, doch er besann sich. Mit schnellen Schritten entfernte er sich, als er plötzlich eine Stimme hinter sich hörte.  
  
"Ich glaub in deinem Zimmer ist grad was runtergefallen." Als er sich umdrehte sah er eine grinsende Kate vor sich.  
  
"Hey, guten morgen...ach das...das...vergiss es." Er winkte ab und suchte verzweifelt nach einer Ablenkung.  
  
"Was machst du denn schon so früh auf den Gängen des Schlosses?"  
  
Schulterzuckend kam sie näher.  
  
"Ich suche den Ankleideraum der Prinzessin." Ein resigniertes Seufzen bekleidete ihre Worte.  
  
"Ah, die Probleme kenne ich." Er nickte sinnierend. " Die habe ich auch manchmal."  
  
"So so, ich wusste gar nicht, dass du den Ankleideraum der Prinzessin suchst." *grins*  
  
"DAS meinte ich nicht! Und du weißt das ganz genau!" er lachte. "Ich bring dich hin." Er warf seiner Zimmertür noch einen letzten, nachdenklichen Blick zu. Dann wandte er sich schnell ab.  
  
"Danke, aber musst du nicht zu dieser komischen "Besprechung"?" fragte sie vorsichtig. "Ach bist du deshalb schon so früh wach, damit du noch Zeit hast den Raum zu suchen.?" sie versuchte ihn wieder einzuholen.  
  
"Hey!" er blieb stehen. "Erst Jocelyn, dann du; das ist einfach unfair."  
  
"Ach, macht sie sich auch über dich lustig?" Kate kicherte.  
  
"Okay, ich hab mich einmal verirrt, aber dass jeder, ich betone: JEDER sich darüber lustig machen muss..."  
  
"Schon gut." Sie stupste ihn. "Aber ich finde die Vorstellung einfach zu komisch."  
  
"Ja klar." * grummel * "Die Besprechung findet erst ( Blick auf seine Swatch-Uhr ^.^) in einer Stunde statt. Ich... ich wollte nur..." raus, weil ich dachte, ich ersticke.` Das konnte er schließlich nicht sagen.  
  
"Ja?" Sie sah ihn fragend von der Seite an.  
  
"Ach, ist ja auch egal..." Er lächelte schief, dann richtete er den Blick wieder nach vorne.  
  
Kate schlug das Herz bis zum Hals. Seine Haare waren noch nass und zerzaust...er schien es wirklich eilig gehabt zu haben...aus dem Zimmer...von Jocelyn weg zu kommen? Hör auf Kate...mach dir keine Hoffnungen...sie gehören zusammen...` Kate versuchte verzweifelt die Stimme in sich zum Schweigen zu bringen, die die Hoffnung am Leben halten wollte.  
  
"Da sind wir." Flüchtig deutete er auf eine große, reich verzierte Tür. "Schau mich nicht so an, du kannst mir vertrauen...obwohl sie meinen Vorschlag mit den Schildern an den Türen immer noch nicht verwirklicht haben."  
  
Kate musste lachen. "Ja, wahrscheinlich weil es alle ganz köstlich finden, wenn du mal wieder etwas suchst."  
  
"Haha..." Will musste grinsen... Seltsam, bei ihr macht mir die Neckerei nicht wirklich etwas aus...` In Gedanken sah er ihr zu, wie sie anklopfte. Als sie von drinnen nichts vernahm, sah sie Will fragend an.  
  
"Oh, Äh...ich denke du kannst schon rein gehen. Michelle erwartet dich ja...ich leiste dir auch Gesellschaft."  
  
Ohne ihre Antwort abzuwarten betrat er das Zimmer...  
  
Leise schloss sie die Tür hinter ihnen. Der Raum war leer, abgesehen natürlich von den ganzen Kleidern und Schmuckstücken.  
  
***  
  
Adhemar stand an seinem Fenster und beobachtete müßig das Treiben im Schloßgarten. Geschäftige Bedienstete rannen hin und her, während die Pferdeburschen die Tiere auf die Koppeln brachten oder diejenigen, die später die Ritter im Turnier tragen sollten striegelten und ein letztes Mal fütterten. In Gedanken war er bereits beim Nachmittag.  
  
Er hatte sich überlegt ob er tatsächlich beim tjosten mitmachen sollte...aber er hatte von vornherein keine andere Wahl. Es war peinlicher gar nicht anzutreten als noch einmal zu verlieren.  
  
"Mon amour?" Hinter ihm erschien der blonde Lockenkopf und umarmte seine Brust. Ihre Wange an seine Schulter gedrückt meinte sie leise: "Dü wirst doch auf disch aufbassen, nisch wahr?"  
  
Adhemars Blick war starr geradeaus gerichtet. Er hasste dieses Süßholzgeraspel...er konnte es nicht hören, doch es war eine Sache, die er in Kauf nehmen musste für das Amüsement in der Nacht. Er würde sich natürlich nicht mit einer Nutte (edel oder nicht) zufrieden geben...es musste schon eine französische Herzogin sein... Sie ging ihm so auf die Nerven. Doch sie war ihm hörig, das entschuldigte vieles...  
  
"Natürlich..." Hatte er sich bisher nicht bewegt, drehte er sich nun schnell herum, griff dabei nach ihren Handgelenken und hielt diese auf ihrem Rücken fest. Er hatte sie an sich gedrückt, so dass er ihre Brüste an seinem Körper spürte, und sah auf sie herab in ihr schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht.  
  
"Amour...du tüst mir weh..."  
  
Doch statt seinen Griff zu lockern zog er ihn mit einem kalten Grinsen noch etwas an...  
  
***  
  
"So wenig ich es auch will..." Edward erhob sich langsam, ohne Michelle's Hand freizugeben. "ich muss jetzt aufstehen, sonst kommst du zu spät. Und wir wollen die arme Mathilda doch nicht warten lassen."  
  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, natürlich nicht." ein trauriges Lächeln.  
  
"Ich sehe dich vor dem Turnier."  
  
"Ja."  
  
"Mach dir keine Sorgen, ich passe auf!" er schenkte ihr ein aufmunterndes Lächeln.  
  
"Du vielleicht, aber was ist mit den anderen?"  
  
"Ich verspreche dir, ich komme zurück." Er strich ihr zum Abschied noch einmal über die Wange.  
  
Langsam nickte sie ohne ihn anzusehen. Sie wünschte sich so sehr ihm glauben zu können, doch sie wusste, dass dies ein Versprechen war, das er vielleicht nicht halten konnte.  
  
"Ich..." Er hob ihr Kinn an und sah sie zärtlich an. "...mag es nicht, wenn du so traurig schaust."  
  
"Ich versuche tapfer zu sein, Mylord...doch..." Eine Träne lief über ihre Wange, obwohl sie so versuchte nicht zu weinen. "Ich möchte euch nicht gehen lassen." Wie immer wenn sie verlegen oder in der Öffentlichkeit war, brach bei ihr die Gewohnheit durch ihn zu siezen. Schnell ging sie einen Schritt vorwärts um ihn zu umarmen. Ein kläglicher Versuch ihre Tränen zu vertuschen.  
  
"Habe ich dir jemals etwas versprochen, dass ich nicht gehalten habe?" Noch einmal drückte er sie an sich, wünschte der Tag wäre schon vorbei und sie hätte die Gewissheit, dass er wieder zurückgekommen war. Er hasste dieses Gefühl sie in Angst und Sorgen zurücklassen zu müssen; es war auch der Grund, weshalb er versprochen hatte mit dem Tjosten aufzuhören. "Es ist das letzte Mal...das letzte Mal. Danach nie wieder." Flüsterte er in ihr Ohr, während seine Hand ihren Rücken streichelte.  
  
"Ich weiß... ich bin so froh. Doch ich werde noch glücklicher sein, wenn ihr heute Abend in meinen Armen liegt...?" das letzte war Hoffnung und Frage zugleich. Zaghaft blickte sie ihn an.  
  
"In deinen Armen werde ich schlafen... und wenn ich sterbe, dann niemals auf dem Turnierplatz oder auf dem Schlachtfeld, sondern in deinen Armen."  
  
Sanft strich sie über seine Wange. Ihre Tränen konnte sie nicht zurückhalten, doch sie lächelte.  
  
"Ihr habt mich niemals enttäuscht, ich vertraue euch...auch dieses Mal." Sie ließ kurz seine Hand los um die goldene Kette mit dem kleinen Kreuz von ihrem Hals zu nehmen. Dann nahm sie seine Hand, legte sie hinein und schloss sie sanft.  
  
"Das...Kreuz deine Mutter?"  
  
Langsam nickte sie, während sie zu ihm aufsah.  
  
"Ihr...habt geschworen es immer bei euch zu tragen."  
  
"Ja...aber es hat mir letztendlich soviel Glück gebracht...und gebt es mir heute abend zurück...wenn ihr in meinen Armen schlaft werde ich es wieder tragen." Ihre Stimme hatte bei diesen Worten gebebt, und er konnte nichts anderes tun als ihre Lippen mit einem Kuss zu verschließen. Als sie sich schließlich wieder trennten sagte er leise:  
"Ich bin bei euch. Immer..." Mit diesen Worten trat Edward einen Schritt zurück. Sie wusste, dass er nun gehen würde...ihre Fingerspitzen berührten sich noch, und auch ihre Blicke hatten sich noch nicht getrennt.  
  
"Mylady?" Es war Mathildas Stimme, die von draußen herein klang, und sogar ihr Klopfen übertönte. "Mylady müssen sich dann wirklich zum Ankleiden begeben!"  
  
"Ja, ich komme sofort." Mit den Fingerspitzen strich sie noch einmal leicht über seinen Handrücken, mit einem letzten Lächeln, wandte sie sich zum Gehen. Der Geheimgang schloss sich gerade hinter Edward, als sich die Tür öffnete und Mathilda das Gemach betrat. Sofort sah sich die alte Frau um, als erwartete sie, dass der König noch immer im Raum war. "Eure Majestät müssen noch euer Gewandt auswählen und..." sie ging zur Tür des Ankleidezimmer und öffnete sie schwungvoll...  
  
"Uaaaaahhhhh!!!!" Erschrocken sprang sie zurück.  
  
"Oh, mein Gott, Mathilda! Was ist passiert?" Michelle eilte zu ihr.  
  
"Was machen sie in dem Ankleidezimmer der Königin??" Mathilda näherte sich m it raschen gezielten Schritten Kate, die immer kleiner wurde.  
  
Noch bevor etwas schlimmeres passieren konnte, tauchte Michelle hinter ihrer Amme auf.  
  
"Nicht Mathilda, das ist in Ordnung! Sie wartet hier auf mich." Schnell ergriff die Prinzessin Kates Hand, die eiskalt war.  
  
"Aber Mylady..." Mathilda rang schwer um Fassung.  
  
"Wir werden uns gemeinsam auf das Turnier vorbereiten. Sie...leistet mir Gesellschaft..." Michelle lächelte zaghaft. Ich kann Ablenkung gebrauchen...`  
  
"Wenn das so ...ist...ich hole dann einige passende Kleider..." Mathilda wendete sich resigniert ab...da fiel ihr Blick auf Will. "Und sie????"  
  
"Mathilda!" Michelle war mit wenigen Schritten vor Will getreten. "Er ist...ebenfalls auf meinen Wunsch hier." Das lügen gegenüber ihrer Amme fiel ihr offensichtlich schwer. "Sir William, würdet ihr Graf Adhemar ausrichten, dass er vor dem Turnier in meinen Gemächern erscheinen soll? Ich habe ihm etwas wichtiges zu sagen."  
  
"Äh...natürlich, klar! Kein Problem!" Will, offensichtlich froh über sein Alibi warf Kate ein Lächeln zu und verbeugte sich dann dankbar vor seiner zukünftigen Königin, bevor er rückwärts das Zimmer verließ. (Ohne zu stolpern oder gegen etwas zu stoßen! Er macht Fortschritte!!!) Kaum war er draußen drehte sich Michelle betont freudig zu Kate um und ergriff ihre Hände. Schnell wischte sie sich die letzten Tränen von den Wangen und hoffte, dass keiner bemerkte, dass sie geweint hatte...  
  
"Also? Welches ist deine Lieblingsfarbe, Kate?"  
  
"Meine Lieblingsfarbe?" Sie überlegte kurz. " Dunkelrot, aber blau mag ich auch sehr gerne."  
  
"Such dir etwas aus, das dir gefällt." Sie deutete auf die Kleider, die hinter ihr hingen. Kate schluckte. Zaghaft nickte sie, ging dann zögernd darauf zu und fuhr mit den Händen vorsichtig über den zarten Stoff.  
  
"Diese Sachen sind wunderschön, eure Majestät." Langsam sah sie sich die prächtigen Kleider an, fühlte sich wie im Märchen.  
  
"Majestät?"  
  
"Ja?" Michelle sah amüsiert dabei zu, wie Kate fasziniert und mit einem andächtigen Lächeln die Kleider bestaunte.  
  
"Warum seid ihr heute so traurig? Euch bedrückt doch etwas.?" Kate drehte sich um.  
  
Michelle senkte den Kopf. Konnte sie Kate anvertrauen, dass der König bei den Turnieren mitmachte? Sie hatte das Bedürfnis darüber zu sprechen, ja...schnell sah sie sich nach Mathilda um, doch die war mittlerweile in dem großen Kleiderschrank verschwunden. Michelle setzte sich.  
  
"Kate...ich vertraue dir, und was ich dir jetzt sage...darf diese Räume nicht verlassen."  
  
Schweigend ließ Kate das Kleid, das sie in der Hand gehalten hatte wieder sinken und ließ sich neben Michelle auf dem Sofa nieder.  
  
"Natürlich...euer Hoheit..."  
  
"Michelle..." Die Prinzessin sah bittend zu Kate bevor sie fortfuhr. "Edward...wird heute an den Turnieren teilnehmen...und ich habe schreckliche Angst um ihn..." Wider Willen füllten sich Michelles Augen erneut mit Tränen.  
  
"Oh." Kate sah sie mit großen Augen an. "Ich wusste gar nicht, dass er das noch immer tut."  
  
Erschreckt blickte die junge Frau sie an. "Du weißt davon?"  
  
Kate nickte. "Will hat einmal gegen ihn gekämpft." Obwohl er wusste, dass es der König war.'  
  
Sofort bereute sie ihre Worte, denn Michelle's Ausdruck wurde noch entsetzter.  
  
"Er ist gegen Will angetreten..."  
  
"Ja, aber ..." Will ist allgemein, als nicht sehr zimperlich bekannt.' Kate nahm nach einigem Zögern die Hand der Königin. "Majestät, euer Gemahl ist ein sehr geschickte Kämpfer, ich glaube nicht, dass ihm etwas passiert. Meine Worte mögen zwar leer klingen, weil ich nicht verstehen kann, wie es ist diese Angst zu empfinden..." sie sah nachdenklich zu Boden.  
  
Kate fühlte, wie Michelle ihre Hand sanft drückte.  
  
"Aber hattet ihr denn niemals Angst um Will?" Sie wusste nicht, ob sie Kate darauf ansprechen sollte, dass sie vermutete...oder besser gesagt wusste, dass diese ihren "Freund" liebte. Sie hatte Angst Kate damit zu nahe zu treten, oder ihr weh zu tun.  
  
"Um Will?" Kate musste lachen. "Ich...hab ihn ja kennen gelernt als er unbedingt Ritter werden wollte." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern, sah Michelle jedoch nicht an.  
  
"Ihr...liebt ihn."  
  
"Was?" Erschrocken sah Kate auf. Hatte sie sich jetzt gerade verhört? War es denn so offensichtlich? Wie konnte es sein, dass Michelle es bemerkte?  
  
"Ist es...nicht wahr?" Unsicher blickte die Prinzessin zu ihr.  
  
"Ich...woher..." In Kates Kopf drehte sich alles...sollte sie es zugeben? Leugnen?  
  
"Ich habe Augen im Kopf, Kate." Einen Augenblick sahen sich die beiden Frauen nur an. In diesem Augenblick begriff Kate, dass Michelle nicht nur ihre Königin war...und sie wusste, dass sie ihr vertrauen konnte.  
  
"Ja..." Sie sagte es leise und wendete den Blick zum Boden. "Es ist wahr. Aber ich weiss auch, dass es kein Sinn hat..."  
  
"Nein..." Michelle hob Kates Gesicht an um sie ansehen zu können. "Verlier nicht die Hoffnung." Die Prinzessin lächelte. "Ich hatte sie verloren, als es hieß ich müssen den König von England heiraten. Dass ich den Mann, der mir herausgesucht worden war, lieben könnte, hätte ich niemals für möglich gehalten. Denkst du ich hätte mir jemals träumen lassen, dass ich diese Tränen weinen würde...aus Angst ihn zu verlieren?" Sie sah in Kates Augen, in denen Tränen schimmerten. "Du wirst glücklich werden Kate, ganz sicher."  
  
Kate sah die junge Frau lange an. Michelle wusste es...sie war nicht mehr allein mit dem Schmerz...die Gewissheit, dass jemand verstand, wie es ihr ging, erleichterte sie ungemein. Es war ein Gefühl, als wäre eine Zentnerlast von ihrer Seele genommen, auch wenn der Schmerz blieb, wurde er doch erträglicher, durch die Tränen, die sie gemeinsam mit Michelle weinte.  
  
***  
  
Na toll!` Will stapfte mehr oder weniger missmutig den Gang hinab. Warum ausgerechnet Adhemar?` *grummel* (Der Gute kommt vom Regen in die Traufe - also von Jocelyn zu Adhemar *grins*) Nachdem er sich nach kurzem überlegen für den linken Gang entschieden hatte, ging er weiter. Also das ist definitiv der Gästeflügel...jetzt nur noch das richtige Zimmer.` Edward hatte ihm extra einen Plan gegeben und er verlief sich immer noch. (Er war ja immer noch für dir Schilder Idee! Aber guuuut...)  
  
Ich nehme das da!` Entschlosen trat er an (nicht gegen) die Tür. Eine Weile passierte nichts, dann hörte er dumpf die Stimme seines "Busenfreundes".  
  
"Ich sagte doch, ich will nicht gestört werden, Germaine!"  
  
Will schluckte und hoffte, dass etwas mehr als heiße Luft kam, als er antwortete:  
  
"Hier ist Sir William Thatcher...äh, im Namen der zukünftigen Königin von England!" Wow, das klang richtig cool!  
  
Adhemar blickte auf.. Was wollte dieser Bauer? Er stieß seine Gespielin zur Seite. "Germaine, bittet unseren "Ritter" ins Wohnzimmer. Sagt ihm er soll dort warten."  
  
"Mon..." die blondhaarige Frau rappelte sich auf.  
  
"Ach, sei doch still!" Er wandte sich zum Fenster. Warum schickt Michelle ihn?` fragte er sich. Will sie mich ärgern?`  
  
"Mon Amour, ich versteh` disch nischt..." Sie näherte sich ihm wieder doch der Graf beachtete sie nicht. Schnell zog er sich an und beachtete ihr Gezeter nicht weiter. Er wollte gerade sein Schafgemach verlassen um sein Wohnzimmer zu betreten, als er fühlte, wie Claire sich an seinen Arm klammerte. Er hielt inne. Eiskalt sah er auf sie herunter.  
  
"Zieh dich verdammt nochmal an und dann verschwinde. Ich brauche dich heute nicht mehr." Mit diesen Worten schüttelte er sie ab, so dass sie hart auf den Boden fiel. Schweigend verließ der schwarze Ritter den Raum.  
  
"Sir William Thatcher."  
  
Will wartete bereits auf ihn, als Adhemar das Zimmer betrat.  
  
"Was verschafft mir die (zweifelhafte) Ehre?" In seinen Worten schwang unverhohlene Missbilligung mit.  
  
"Sir, glaubt mir, die Ehre ist ganz meinerseits." Gab er zynisch zurück. Adhemars Unterton war ihm nicht entgangen.  
  
Er's glaubt wird selig.` Adhemar lächelte kalt. "Warum sind sie hier?"  
  
"Ich...Michelle schickt mich." Arroganter Kerl`  
  
Was erlaubt sich dieser dreckige Kerl Michelle mit dem Vornamen anzureden?` "Soso. Na welch eine Ehre für euch."  
  
Will der mich etwa provozieren? Ganz ruhig, Will. Gaaanz ruhig!` "Es ist eine große Ehre für mich." Erwiderte er.  
  
Der klingt als meine er es tatsächlich ernst.` "Ich habe nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit."  
  
Er hat recht, ich sollt's hinter mich bringen.` "Ihre Majestät wünscht euch nachher zu sprechen. Ihr sollt in ihre Gemächer kommen."  
  
Adhemar ging zwei Schritte auf Will zu und meinte dann:  
"Richtet Michelle aus, dass ich ihrer Bitte selbstverständlich Folge leisten werde. Mit Vergnügen..." Wenn Michelle von jemandem beim Namen genannt werden darf, dann bin ich das.`  
  
Warum spricht der die Prinzessin mit Namen an und überhaupt, bin ich hier der Laufbursche?` "Natürlich, Sir..." Will verbeugte sich knapp und wollte gerade das Zimmer verlassen, als er Adhemars selbstgefällige Stimme hörte:  
  
"Ich hoffe doch, dass wir noch einmal die Chance bekommen unsere Kräfte zu messen."  
  
Will sah sich um und blickte direkt in Adhemars grinsendes Gesicht.  
  
"Davon bin ich überzeugt, Count Adhemar...ihr müsst nur die 1. Runde überstehen." Er hob die Hand. *bye bye* *grins*  
  
***  
  
Was macht der mich die ganze Zeit dumm an?` In sein Schicksal ergeben, machte er sich auf den Weg zurück zu den Gemächern der Königin. Er klopfte.  
  
"Majestät?"  
  
***  
  
"Majestät...Michelle?" Kate drehte sich fragend um. "Wie ist das?" Sie fühlte sich noch immer unsicher, vor allem da Mathilda im Türrahmen stand und sie missbilligend beäugte.  
  
"Wunderbar, das grün steht dir ausgezeichnet." Michelle lächelte ihre Freundin an und strich ihr über die Schultern, die mit dem dunklen Samt bedeckt waren. "Und jetzt kümmert sich Barbara um deine Frisur."  
  
Michelle trug ein pastellviolettes Seidenkleid und auch ihre Frisur war bereits perfekt. Ihr langes Haar war am Hinterkopf teilweise hochgesteckt und ihre blonden Korkenzieherlocken flossen auf ihrem Rücken hinab.  
  
"Äh...Verzeihung?" Will steckte den Kopf herein, nachdem er keine Antwort bekommen hatte.  
  
"Oh, Sir William, tretet ein." Michelle kam auf Will zu und sah ihn fragend an.  
  
"Der Graf kommt sofort." Sein Blick fiel plötzlich auf Kate, die im Samtkleid vor dem goldenen Schminktisch der Königin saß und frisiert wurde. "Wow...Kate...äh..." Er bemerkte Mathildas Seitenblick. "Siehst gut aus..." Er starrte auf den Boden. Irgendwie kam er sich fehl am Platz vor...warum nur?  
  
"Will?" Kate blickte ihn an.  
  
"Was?" Verwirrt hob er wieder den Kopf.  
  
"Du befindest dich im Ankleidezimmer der Königin."  
  
"Ja und?"  
  
"Glaubst du, du bist hier richtig?" Sie deutete mit dem Kopf in Richtung Amme.  
  
"Ähm...ich...Ja, ich denke ich geh dann mal..." Er verbeugte sich vor Michelle.  
  
"Majestät...Kate...Mrs. Mathilda." Er hob grüßend die Hand, dann verschwand er. Schließlich musste er noch zur Besprechung...  
  
***  
  
"Guten Morgen, Sir." Strahlend lächelnd betrat Will das Besprechungszimmer. Er verbeugte sich kurz vor Edward. Dieser saß an seinem Schreibtisch und sah erst auf als Will vor ihm stand.  
  
"Guten Morgen, Will." Er stand auf und deutete auf die Sitzgruppe. "Setzen wir uns." Offensichtlich war Edward ja nicht gerade glänzender Laune. Will setzte sich etwas verwirrt.  
  
"Kommen die anderen Ritter denn nicht?"  
  
Edward schüttelte den Kopf. "Was ich euch zu sagen habe, möchte ich nur meinem 1. Ritter sagen."  
  
Das klang ja wirklich ernst...in dieser Stimmung hatte Will seinen König nur selten gesehen. Fragend sah er Edward an.  
  
"Was gibt's denn?"  
  
"Ich werde heute an den Turnieren teilnehmen. Ich möchte nicht, dass davon etwas bekannt wird. Ihr und Michelle seid die einzigen, die davon wissen." Bei der Erwähnung seiner Frau meinte Will ein Zucken im Mundwinkel zu sehen. "Will, ich möchte nicht geschont werden...ein ehrlicher Kampf. Das letzte Mal."  
  
Edward sah seinen 1. Ritter lange an. Schließlich sprach er weiter. "Ich werde morgen gekrönt, dann habe ich mehr Verantwortung und mehr Pflichten. Ich werde nicht mehr die Zeit haben. Außerdem habe ich es meiner Gemahlin versprochen."  
  
"Ich verstehe. Trotzdem werde ich, sollte ich wieder gegen euch kämpfen müssen, dieses Mal nicht so entschlossen sein wie damals. Schließlich seid ihr inzwischen mein König. Und wer will schon den eigenen Chef auf den Boden werfen?"  
  
Edward musste lachen. Genau diese Art war es, die er an Will so schätzte...er war wirklich ehrlich.  
  
"Adhemar, danke, dass ihr so schnell gekommen seid." Michelle hatte Kate ihrer Friseuse (ihrem Schicksal?) überlassen und betrat ihre Privatgemächer wo Adhemar auf sie wartete. Er verbeugte sich, doch Michelle bedeutete ihm sich zu erheben, indem sie ihm beide Arme entgegen streckte.  
  
"Ihr ruft, Mylady, und ich bin da. So war es in der Vergangenheit und so wird es bleiben." Adhemar lächelte seine Prinzessin an. Er bemerkte, wie sie bei seinen Worten errötete und genoß den Anblick. Sie ist wirklich makellos...`  
  
"Ich hoffe, ihr wisst, wie sehr ich das zu schätzen weiss." Sie bedeutete ihm lächelnd sich zu setzten und nahm selbst neben ihm Platz. "Ihr fragt euch sicher, warum ich euch hierher bestellen ließ." Begann sie zögernd. "Wegen des gestrigen Vorfalls...ich bedauere sehr, dass man versuchte, euch zu bestehlen, Adhemar. Ich weiss, dass ihr darüber sehr aufgebracht wart." Sie blickte ihm ins Gesicht.  
  
Er erwiderte ihren Blick. "Es tut mir leid, dass ich viel Aufregung verursacht habe, doch kann ich es nicht dulden, dass man mich bestiehl, Michelle."  
  
"Das verstehe ich. Dennoch möchte ich euch um etwas bitten. Das Mädchen...bitte Adhemar...mildert die Strafe ab." Sie blickten sich an. Michelle flehte ihn mit ihren Blicken geradezu an, doch er schüttelte nur langsam den Kopf.  
  
"Bitte Adhemar. Sie ist so jung...ihr könnt ihr doch nicht die Hand abhacken lassen." Verzweiflung lag in ihrer Stimme als sie ihm nachsah. Er war aufgestanden und ans Fenster getreten.  
  
"Sie hat mich bestohlen." Seine Stimme klang bedrohlich leise und Michelles Atem ging schneller.  
  
"Ich weiss, aber..." Sie sprang auf und wollte fortfahren, doch in diesem Augenblick drehte sich Adhemar um und sah sie an. Wer ist es, der da vor mir steht?` Ihr wurde bewusst, dass sie keine Chance hatte, dass es keinen wirklichen Grund gab ihr Anliegen zu erhören. Adhemar...was ist mit euch?` Tränen füllten ihre Augen, als sie an die Zeit mit ihm dachte.  
  
"Bitte Adhemar...tut es für mich..." Ohne dass sie es wollte, rollte eine Träne über ihre Wange. "Soll dieses Mädchen denn ein Leben lang entstellt bleiben? Das ist doch unmenschlich und grausam! Sie hatte doch nur Hunger!" Verzweiflung schwang unüberhörbar in ihrer Stimme mit. Unter seinem Blick wurde ihr ganz kalt. "Ich bitte euch..." sie hab die Hand, wollte sie ihm auf den Arm legen, ließ sie dann aber wieder sinken, weil seine Kälte sie erstarren ließ.  
  
"Adhemar, ich kenne euch nicht mehr..." flüsterte sie tonlos. "Ich habe Angst...vor euch." Sie drehte sich weg, wischte ihre Tränen lautlos von ihren Wangen. Dann erst sprach sie weiter. "Ihr wart vielleicht hart und grausam, doch niemals wart ihr so mitleidlos und kalt."  
  
Er schluckte. In seinem Kopf schien sich alles zu drehen. Michelle war für ihn immer wie ein Schützling gewesen. Er hatte sie gemocht, schon immer...ja, er war schon immer hart und grausam gewesen, doch die schöne, zerbrechliche Prinzessin von Frankreich hatte es schon immer geschafft sein Herz zu erweichen...er war wohl etwas wie ein Vaterersatz, oder wenigstens ein großer Bruder, der sich um sie sorgte, wenn ihr Vater sie einmal mehr ignorierte, gewesen. Niemals hatte er begriffen warum sie ihn bewegte...vielleicht war es wegen ihrer herzlichen Art gewesen. Sie strahlte eine Wärme aus, die er niemals bei einem Menschen verspürt hatte. Trotz ihres schwachen Körpers und ihrer Kränklichkeit hatte sie einen Lebenswillen, der ihn faszinierte. Wahrscheinlich war es dieser Wille, der sie schon so oft gerettet hatte. Sie war ergeben und pflichtbewusst gewesen, immer, und auch als es hieß sie solle den Thronfolger von England heiraten hatte sie sich in ihr Schicksal gefügt,  
bedingungslos...doch unendlich traurig. Er hatte es gehasst sie so zu sehen. Er hatte bemerkt, dass ihr innerlich das Herz gebrochen war, als sie Frankreich verlassen hatte um, als Unterpfand des Friedens, einen Fremden heiraten zu müssen...doch sie hatte gelächelt. Und obwohl er wusste, dass es keine Liebe war, was er für Michelle empfand, so war es doch ein Beschützerinstinkt, den sie immer in ihm geweckt hatte...Ich habe Angst vor euch...Diese Worte verletzten ihn so sehr, wie etwas einen Grafen Adhemar nur verletzten konnte...  
  
"Es ist viel geschehen, seid ihr Paris verlassen habt, ma chère." Er sprach leise...mit mehr Sanftheit in der Stimme. Sie zuckte zusammen, als sie seine Hand unter ihrem Kinn spürte, doch sie ließ es zu, dass er sie so dazu brachte in anzusehen. "Doch...an meinen Gefühlen für euch hat sich nichts geändert. Kleine Michelle..." Er strich ihr über die Wange, und sie dachte unwillkürlich daran, wie er sie einst getröstet hatte, als ihr Vater sie einmal mehr nicht sehen wollte, da er wichtigere Dinge zu tun hatte. Sie war damals 8 gewesen, und weinend vorm Arbeitszimmer ihres Vaters gesessen, als Adhemar sich ihrer angenommen und getröstet hatte...genauso hatte er ihr damals über die Wange gestrichen und ihr das Gefühl gegeben nicht ganz verloren zu sein. Nun sah sie wieder in die Augen des großen ehrenvollen Ritters von damals...  
  
"Michelle, ich muss auf eine Strafe bestehen um mein Gesicht zu wahren." Seine Stimme war sanft. Er sah auf sie hinab und sah ihr leichtes Nicken.  
  
"Ich weiss..." Ihre Stimme bebte.  
  
"Hört auf zu weinen...ich bitte euch..." Warum konnte er sie so nicht sehen? Es war albern. "Ich bestehe nicht auf die Höchststrafe. Sie soll ihre Hand behalten. Aber auf das "Ohr" bestehe ich..." Er strich ihr mit dem Daumen die Träne von der Wange während sie leicht nickte...und ihn anlächelte...  
  
***  
  
Kate sah immer wieder gespannt zur Tür, die in die Gemächer der Prinzessin führte; sie wusste, dass dort Michelle gerade mit dem Grafen über eine Strafmilderung Vicky's sprach. Sie war nervös, die Zeit schien stehen geblieben zu sein. Sie konnte nichts tun, als hoffen, doch die Untätigkeit machte sie innerlich fertig. Immer wieder sah sie in Gedanken ihre kleine Vicky vor sich, wie grausam sie bestraft werden würde... und das Gefühl einer Mitschuld wollte nicht weichen... Sie hätten sie nachts doch befreien sollen! Sie hätte sie davon abhalten sollen, je zu diesem Bankett zu gehen! Warum hatte sie es nicht verhindert? Ärgerlich ballte sie die Fäuste, versteifte sich. Obwohl sie wusste, dass es zu spät war für Selbstvorwürfe, konnte sie diese nicht verdrängen oder abschütteln.  
  
Jetzt näherten sich Schritte der Tür, dann wurde sie geöffnet und Michelle betrat das Ankleidezimmer. Sofort sprang Kate auf und rannte zur jungen Königin. "Majestät!" Sie griff nach deren Hand. "Sagt bitte, was passiert mit Vicky?" ihre Augen sahen ihr fragend, beinahe flehend ins Gesicht.  
  
Michelle strich ihr über die Arme. "Er ist bereit auf das Abhacken der Hand zu verzichten."  
  
Kate schluchzte auf. Ihre Erleichterung kannte keine Grenzen. Plötzlich begann sie zu zittern und ihre Knie gaben nach. Lächelnd, aber unter Tränen sah sie ihre Königin an.  
  
Michelle schüttelte traurig den Kopf, ließ sich langsam zu ihr auf den Boden hinab. "Oh Kate." Sie schloss sie in die Arme. "Sie wird an den Pranger genagelt." Es tat ihre so weh, das sagen zu müssen, nachdem sie die Freude und unglaubliche Erleichterung im Gesicht ihrer Freundin gesehen hatte. Sie spürte wie Kate sich versteifte, dann nach ein paar Augenblicken, erwiderte sie die Geste und sprach leise. "Ich stehe tief in eurer Schuld. Mehr als ich je gut machen kann. Was ihr erreicht habt, ist mehr als ich zu hoffen gewagt habe." Sie löste sich von Michelle. "Vicky ist sehr stark, sie wird das durchstehen. Ich... Majestät, ich ... ich bin so glücklich, dass ihr das getan habt." Unter Tränen blickte sie Michelle an, die blass und müde aussah, doch lächelte.  
  
"Es war selbstverständlich...für mich." Sie senkte den Blick und sagte dann leise. "Kate, Adhemar ist kein Ungeheuer...ihr kennt nur das Gesicht, das er jetzt hat, doch...es gibt ein anderes. Ich kannte meinen Ritter selbst nicht mehr, doch..." Sie schluckte. "Ich durfte erfahren, dass er noch existiert. Ich wünschte mir so, ihr würdet Adhemar kennen, wie er wirklich ist."  
  
Kate senkte den Kopf. Ja, sie kannte nur den arroganten kalten Grafen, und so sehr sie sich bemühte, es gelang ihr nicht etwas anderes in ihm zu sehen.  
  
"Majestät...ich hoffe, dass ich dieses andere Gesicht eines Tages sehen darf." Sie blickte auf und in Michelles Augen. Kate meinte es ernst. Wenn Michelle Adhemar so sehr mochte...musste doch etwas dran sein, auch wenn ihre Vorstellung nicht so weit reichte.  
  
"Das werdet ihr, Kate..." Michelle erhob sich, und mit ihr Kate.  
  
"Eure Frisur ist wundervoll, Kate. Ich werde jetzt meinen Gemahl aufsuchen um ihm zu sagen, dass die Strafe gemildert ist."  
  
"Das kommt gar nicht in Frage." Mathilda hatte gerade bei diesen Worten das Zimmer wieder betreten und schüttelte energisch den Kopf. "Ihr habt noch eine halbe Stunde bevor ihr auf die Tribüne müsst, und diese Zeit werdet ihr nutzen um euch auszuruhen, Majestät. Denkt an das Kind. Soviel Aufregung gleich morgens..."  
  
Michelle senkte den Kopf und Kate sah genau, dass es nur ein Vorwand gewesen war um noch einem die Chance zu haben mit ihrem Mann allein sein zu können. Kate griff nach der Hand der Königin.  
  
"Ich werde bescheid sagen, wenn es euch recht ist, Mylady." Und flüsternd fügte sie hinzu. "Ich kann eurem Gemahl etwas ausrichten..." Sie lächelte und war froh wenigstens noch eine Kleinigkeit für Michelle tun zu können.  
  
"Gut." Michelle nickte, beugte sich zu Kate.  
  
***  
  
"Michelle lässt durch mich außerdem noch ausrichten, dass sie eure Entscheidung respektiert und dass sie auch euren Wunsch respektiert, noch ein letztes Mal an einem Turnier teilzunehmen. Doch richtig glücklich wird sie erst wieder sein, wenn der heutige Tag zu Ende ist und sie sich sicher sein kann, euch wieder in ihren Armen zu wissen. Sie ist mit ihren Gedanken bei euch." Kate hob zaghaft den Blick und wagte es dem König ins Gesicht zu sehen, um zu wissen, wie er bei diesen Worten reagierte. Nachdenklich blickte er zur Seite. Hatte seinen Stimme zuvor, als sie von der Strafmilderung und Michelles Gespräch mit Graf Adhemar erzählt hatte, noch gepresst und leicht verärgert geklungen, so nahm sie nun einen seltsam traurigen, aber zugleich erfreuten Klang an.  
  
"Ich danke euch, Kate."  
  
"Majestät." Sie nickte und verneigte sich. "Ihr seid mir zu keinem Dank verpflichtet." Fragend blickte sie ihn an. "Soll ich eurer Gemahlin etwas ausrichten?"  
  
"Sagt ihr nur, dass ich es trage."  
  
Obwohl sie nicht verstand was diese Worte bedeuteten, nickte sie. Michelle würde es verstehen. Nach einer Verbeugung wollte Kate gerade das Zimmer verlassen, als der König sie zurückhielt:  
  
"Ach und Kate..." Sie drehte sich um. "Ihr seid die ganze Zeit mit Michelle auf der Tribüne...gebt auf sie acht...ich bitte euch."  
  
Kate nickte. Edwards Augen sahen sie dankbar an, doch die Sorge in ihnen war nicht zu übersehen.  
  
"Natürlich, Hoheit." Kates Herz begann schneller zu schlagen...wenn sie nur einmal so geliebt werden würde...und so lieben dürfte...  
  
***  
  
Will wartete auf dem Gang bis Kate aus dem Zimmer des Königs kam.  
  
"Na? Alle Heimlichkeiten ausgetauscht?" Er grinste sie verschmitzt an, doch zu seiner Überraschung lächelte sie nur traurig, ging erst gar nicht auf seine neckische Anspielung ein.  
  
"Du kannst wieder hinein. Ich seh dich dann nachher auf dem Turnierplatz..." Die junge Frau blieb vor Will stehen. Sie schluckte. "Ach und Will?"  
  
Verwirrt durch ihre seltsame Stimmung sah er sie fragend an.  
  
"Ja?"  
  
"Ich wünsche dir Glück..." Nach einem Moment fügte sie hinzu: "Pass...auf dich auf, ja?" Sie sah schnell auf den Boden.  
  
"Klar, tu ich doch immer...aber sag, Kate..." er trat einen Schritt auf sie zu. Was ist denn mit dir los, du bist so seltsam in den letzten Tagen." Meinte er nachdenklich.  
  
"Seltsam?" Sie lachte, doch er fand es klang nicht echt, nicht so herzlich, wie er es gewohnt war.  
  
"Was soll los sein?" Sie blickte ihn auffordernd an.  
  
"Ich..." er zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ach, ich weiss auch nicht. Irgendwie hab ich das Gefühl, du bist traurig und..." seine Worte erstarben, als er sie ansah.  
  
Bei seien Worten hatte sie wieder den Gesichtsausdruck angenommen der ihn vorher so getroffen hatte. So traurig...schmerzvoll und seltsam verträumt, auf eine sehnsuchtsvolle, gleichzeitig auch hoffnungslose Weise. In diesem Moment kam sie ihm so weich und verletzlich vor.  
  
"Nein, es ist nichts..." Sie wagte nicht ihn anzusehen. Was, wenn er es merkte...ihre Gedanken erahnte? "Ich denke in letzter Zeit vielleicht etwas viel nach...und die ganzen Veränderungen, die momentan stattfinden..." Sie riss sich zusammen, sah auf und lächelte ihn freundlich an, das Verkrampfen in ihrer Magengegend ignorierend.  
  
"So..." er nickte. Sie überzeugend klang sie wirklich nicht. Wenn er nur wüsste was in ihr vorging. "Kate, wir sind doch Freunde, oder?"  
  
Sie nickte ihm lächelnd zu. Ja, genau das sind wir. Das ist es ja...`  
  
"Ich möchte, dass du weißt, dass du immer zu mir kommen kannst, wenn dich etwas bedrückt." Will hob die Hand und legte sie auf ihren Oberarm.  
  
"Ich weiss." Sie lächelte. Er berührte sie noch immer, sie fühlte die Wärme seiner Handfläche durch den Stoff. "Danke." Sie meinte es ernst, auch wenn sie sein Angebot wohl nie annehmen würde. Aber sie war wirklich froh, dass er ihr Freund war, wenn sie auch niemals mehr werden würde. Sie waren Freunde und das musste genügen. Sie konnte wohl kaum mehr verlangen.  
  
Einen Augenblick sahen sie sich schweigend an. Sie sah in seine blauen Augen und versuchte die Sehnsucht zu ignorieren, die in ihr aufstieg.  
  
"Ich..." Sie musste den Blick abwenden, ertrug es nicht länger, doch konnte es nicht. Ich habe es unterschätzt...` "...sollte dann zu Michelle...das Turnier fängt gleich an." Ich habe die Gefühle unterschätzt.`  
  
"Natürlich, muss auch zu Edward." Er machte eine Kopfbewegung in Richtung Türe und ließ seine Hand sinken.  
  
"Also dann..." Er nickte ohne sie aus den Augen zu lassen.  
  
"Ja, bis nachher..." Sie wendete sich zum Gehen., versuchte sich von seinen Augen zu lösen. "Ich wünsch dir viel Glück."  
  
"Hey, willst du mich beleidigen?" scherzte er.  
  
Sein Lachen brach den Bann. Irgendwie war sie erleichtert. Sie konnte den Blick von seinen Augen abwenden und mit ihm lachen. Doch es war ihr, als sei die Magie verflogen, die bis eben noch zwischen ihnen gewesen war. Sie hatte sie gefühlt, war sich ganz sicher. In ihrem Bauch kribbelte es noch immer. Das flaue Gefühl in ihrer Magengegend, während er sie angesehen hatte. Erst jetzt merkte sie, dass ihre Knie zitterten. Doch, lachen ist gut, es ist freundschaftlich!` Da gab es keine weichen Knie, kein Herzrasen. Dass sie sich das einredete half. "Stimmt, du hast so etwas ja nicht nötig." Stellte sie, ebenfalls in scherzendem Tonfall fest.  
  
"Eben, diesen Adhemar hau ich doch mit links nochmal aus dem Sattel." Sie wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als sich die Tür hinter ihnen öffnete und Edward heraustrat.  
  
"Davon bin ich überzeugt." Offensichtlich hatte er den letzten Satz mitbekommen.  
  
Er lächelte. "Sir William, die Pflicht ruft. Kate, ihr begleitet sicher meine Gemahlin."  
  
"Ganz recht." Sie nickte.  
  
"Keine Sorge. Ihre kleine Freundin hat es bald hinter sich." Mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln zu Kate nickte er Will zu, der Kate noch einmal zuzwinkerte bevor er mit Edward ging.  
  
Ja, bald hat Vicky es geschafft.`  
  
***  
  
"Wie bitte?" Jocelyn's Protest war zwar laut, doch nicht laut genug, denn Kate hatte bereits neben Michelle auf der Tribüne Platz genommen.  
  
Was soll das? ICH bin die erste Hofdame! MIR steht der Platz neben der Königin zu...nicht dieser...`  
  
Der Platz vor ihnen war ein einziges Farbenmeer. Ganz London hatte sich versammelt um dieses Spektakel mitzuerleben...und sie saß hier. Eine kleine Schmiedin zur Linken der Königin. Kate warf einen vorsichtigen Blick zu ihrer Freundin. Michelle schien es zu bemerken, denn sie sah kurz zu ihr und lächelte sie aufmunternd an. Michelle hielt Edwards Hand fest, und während er freundlich zu seinem Volk lächelte, strich sein Daumen immer wieder über ihren Handrücken.  
  
Kate hielt Ausschau nach Vicky. Sie mussten sie doch schon gebracht haben...der Pranger stand jedenfalls bereit. Eine Gänsehaut überlief sie... Vicky...` Ihr Herz verkrampfte sich, als zwei Wachen ihre sich wehrende Freundin herein zerrten um sie dem Volk zu präsentieren... Wie ein Appetithappen vor dem Hauptmenü...` Wut erfüllte sie, als sie Adhemar entdeckte, der, bereits in Rüstung, auf seinem pechschwarzen Pferd saß und mit eisiger Miene das Schauspiel verfolgte. Alle Blicke richteten sich auf Edward, als dieser das Wort ergriff. Kurz und mit knappen Worten erklärte er, was am gestrigen Abend vorgefallen war und worin das Vergehen des Mädchens bestand.  
  
Die Menge johlte und Kate sah, wie Vicky zusammenzuckte. Die Kleine stand bereits vor dem Pranger, wurde noch immer von den zwei Wachen festgehalten. Doch ihre Proteste hatten nachgelassen. Unwillkürlich musste sie zu Adhemar sehen. Er konnte doch nicht ungerührt dabei zuschauen, wie dieser fette, schwitzende Metzger, der sich bereit, mit dem Hammer in der Hand, neben ihr aufgestellt hatte, Vicky an den Pranger nagelte! Sie hoffte wirklich, dass Vicky's Anblick den schwarzen Ritter dazu bewegen würde dem ganzen Einhalt zu gebieten...Doch seine Miene war starr und unerbittlich.  
  
Wo war er denn nun, der "andere Adhemar"...`  
  
"So soll nun die Strafe vollzogen werden." Edwards Miene war ohne jede Bewegung als er sich nach diesen Worten wieder setzte und nach Michelles Hand griff. Diese sah nicht auf...  
  
***  
  
Vicky spürte die Hände der Wachen wie Eisenklammern als sie sie vorwärts gegen den Pranger zogen. Ihr Kopf wurde hart gegen das schwere Holz gedrückt. Die Trommeln erklangen...der Rhythmus setzte sich in ihrem Kopf fest. Sie blickte starr geradeaus ohne jedoch wirklich etwas zu sehen, bis sich ihr Blick auf einen schwarzen Punkt konzentrierte.  
  
Graf Adhemar...` Sie schloss die Augen...der Henker setzte den Nagel an...holte aus...sie sah es vor ihrem inneren Auge...Rhythmus...Trommeln...Adhemar...SCHMERZ...  
  
***  
  
Ein Raunen ging durch die Menge. Kate schien es als könne sie den Schmerz am eigenen Leib fühlen... Vicky...` Sie wollte nicht zum Pranger sehen, statt dessen sah sie zu Michelle, die immer noch mit gesenktem Kopf dasaß. Vicky...du hast nicht geschrien...kein Ton...` Langsam hob Kate den Kopf.  
  
***  
  
Sie stand noch immer regungslos, den Kopf gegen das dunkle Holz gepresst. Er konnte ihr Gesicht nicht ganz erkennen, die eine Seite im Schatten, die andere von den Haaren verdeckt. Dennoch war er sich sicher, dass sie nicht weinte. Sie hatte nicht einmal geschrien. Ein kurzes, beinahe panisches Zusammenzucken, als der Nagel durch ihr Ohr getrieben wurde...dann nichts. Er hatte bereits viele Bestrafungen dieser Art gesehen, doch bis jetzt hatte er bei jedem auch die Angst gesehen, wenn der Hammer gehoben wurde...die Reue, die sie dann empfanden. In ihren Augen suchte er jedoch vergeblich nach Reue, nach Angst. Sie blickte ihn an und erwiderte seinen Blick stolz. Du wirst Angst haben und du wirst bereuen.` Er nickte ihr zu und sie funkelte ihn zornig an.  
  
Edwards Stimme erhob sich und die gröhlende Menschenmenge in der Arena verstummte. "Nachdem die Strafe vollzogen wurde, darfst du dich nun losreißen."  
  
Mit lauer Befriedigung stellte er fest, dass ihr Ausdruck nun doch ängstlicher wirkte. Erschreckt hatte sie dich Augen aufgerissen, blickte aufgescheucht hin und her. Wie ein Reh nach einer Hetzjagd.`  
  
In ihren Ohren lag das begeisterte Toben der Masse, das Trampeln der unzähligen Füße, das Klatschen, das sie nervöser machte als alles andere. Es tut weg. Wissen, dass darunter auch diejenigen waren, die ihr gestern noch Hallo` gesagt hatten...Sie musste sich losreißen... Niemals schreien, niemals seht ihr mich schreien vor Schmerz!` schwor sie sich. So erniedrige ich mich nicht. Weder vor euch und schon gar nicht vor ihm!` Sie schloss die Augen, merkte, dass Tränen in ihr aufstiegen. Nein, befahl sie sich. Ihr Blick richtete sich wieder auf den Grafen. Sie wollte sein Gesicht sehen, wollte die Befriedigung darin erkennen, damit es ihr leichter fiel ihn zu hassen. Doch wie zuvor konnte sie nichts derartiges in seinen Augen finden. Ungerührt und undeutbar blickte er sie an.  
  
Nur eine Bewegung und es ist vorbei...Zähne zusammen beißen.` Ihre Augen verengten sich. Eine Bewegung und keine Tränen"`  
  
Ihre Augen schienen vor Stolz zu funkeln...Stolz war etwas ehrenvolles. Nichts für eine kleine Diebin. Es war kein Problem für ihn, ihrem Blick stand zu halten, doch es verwunderte ihn, dass sie ihm immer noch so fest in die Augen sehen konnte. Dann der Ruck...und plötzlich war der Blick unterbrochen. Wer ihn in diesem Moment beobachtete, sah, wie er zusammenzuckte als das Mädchen vom plötzlich fehlendem Halt auf die Knie fiel. Ihre roten Locken verdeckten ihr Gesicht...den Kopf hielt sie gesenkt und nur das Blut am Nagel und auf dem Boden ließen ihre Wunde erahnen. So kniete sie einige Zeit, während die Menge jubelte und grölte.  
  
Sie atmete schwer, widerstand der Versuchung an ihr schmerzendes Ohr zu fassen. Sie fühlte, wie ihr Blut den Hals hinunter lief, fühlte die pochende Wunde...  
  
Keine Tränen...und jetzt...sieh ihn an...` Mit einem Mal hob sie den Kopf, so dass ihre roten Locken nach hinten flogen.  
  
Das Blut lief ihr über den hellen Hals und in ihr Dekolleté, hinterließ eine rote Spur und grub eine sichtbare Linie in den Schmutz. Dann stand sie auf und ging langsam in Richtung Adhemar.  
  
***  
  
"Sie ist sehr tapfer." Flüsterte Michelle leise. Sie hatte die ganze Zeit über zu Boden gesehen, bis Edward ihr bedeutet hatte, dass alles vorbei war.  
  
Kate sah hinüber zu den beiden und entdeckte mit Freude und Stolz, dass Edward nickte. Sie war so erleichtert, dass alles vorbei war. "Majestät?" Sie lehnte sich zu Michelle, dann flüsterte sie ihr etwas ins Ohr. Diese nickte nur und lächelte. Dankbar stand Kate auf.  
  
"Ich werde sofort wieder hier sein." Sie sagte es mehr zu dem König, als zu ihrer Freundin, schließlich hatte sie ihm versprochen für seine Frau da zu sein. Doch sie musste jetzt einfach kurz zu Vicky...Hoffentlich tat diese jetzt nichts unüberlegtes...Mit bangem Gefühl beobachtete sie, wie ihre Freundin ohne zu zögern auf Adhemar zuging.  
  
***  
  
Sie kam auf ihn zu. Langsam kam sie näher mit festen Schritte und in den Augen ein seltsamer Glanz. Keine Tränen...kein Schrei...keine Reue. Bemerkenswert...`  
  
Die Menge verstummte langsam wieder, doch Vicky bemerkte es nicht. In diesem Augenblick gab es für sie nur Adhemars kalte Augen. Sie ging vorwärts. Schritt für Schritt lief sie auf ihn zu, hoffte, dass ihre Beine sie weiter tragen würden um ihm gegenüber stehen zu können. Sei wollte keine Schwäche zeigen...nicht physisch und nicht psychisch. Sie musste zu ihm...ihm Auge in Auge gegenüber stehen in aller Öffentlichkeit, um zu zeigen: Sie unterwarf sich nicht. Niemals!` Plötzlich fühlte sie Hände um ihre Schultern, hörte wie von fern eine Stimme... "Vicky?"  
  
Sie wendete den Blick nicht von dem schwarzen Ritter, der nur noch einige Meter entfernt war und keine Miene verzog.  
  
"Das nächste Mal erwischen sie mich nicht mehr!" Sie legte den Kopf schief, lachte kurz. Dann drehte sie den Kopf so, dass er ihr Ohr sehen musste. "So etwas passiert mir nicht mehr."  
  
Mit diesen Worten wandte sie sich ab und ging. Kate sah ihr nach, einerseits froh, dass Vicky ihre Unverfrorenheit wiedergefunden hatte, andererseits gerade darüber schockiert. Sie wagte es zu Adhemar aufzusehen, wollte wissen, was er wohl dachte. Überraschung zeichnete sich auf seinem Gesicht ab und seltsamer Weise meinte sie auch fast Amüsiertheit darin zu erkennen. Sie musste sich täuschen! Jetzt sah er zu ihr hinab, hob fragend die Augenbraue. Unsicher und noch vollkommen verwirrt, nickte sie kurz, dann folgte sie Vicky.  
  
Er musste zugeben, dass er beeindruckt war...mehr als mehr als beeindruckt. Fast musste er sich beherrschen um sich ein Lächeln zu verkneifen. Sie war stark...respektlos zwar, doch stolz. Adhemar wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als der König das Wort ergriff.  
  
"Das Turnier sei hiermit eröffnet." Der König war aufgestanden und richtete seine Worte an das Volk. Amüsieren sollten sich alle, den Alltag vergessen für einige frohe Stunden. Das Volk jubelte Edward zu, nur Michelle applaudierte nicht. Sie saß stumm da, hielt den Blick in den Schoß gerichtet und sah auf ihre Hände. Sie meinte ihr Herz müsse zerspringen, so klopfte es.  
  
"Die Vorrunde möge beginnen."  
  
Während sich die ersten Ritter auf den Turnierplatz begaben, wendete sich auch Edward zum Gehen, nach einem vielsagenden Blick zu seinem 1. Ritter.  
  
Will nickte unmerklich, richtete den Blick wieder auf den Turnierplatz.  
  
***  
  
"Vicky!" Kate hatte sie endlich eingeholt und griff nach ihrer Hand. Als das Mädchen sich herum drehte, sah sie die Tränen in deren Augen.  
  
Sie waren hinter den Ställen angelangt; keine sah sie, hier konnte sie weinen. Dankbar, dass sie da war, fiel sie Kate in die Arme.  
  
"Meine Kleine." Murmelte Kate, als sie sie an sich drückte. "Du warst so tapfer."  
  
"Es tat so weh." Flüsterte sie. "Es tat so verdammt weh, dass alle lachten und mich verspotteten...das ist so falsch und gemein."  
  
"Pssst..." versuchte Kate sie zu beruhigen. "Ich weiss...ich weiss." Aber zum ersten Mal stellte sie sich die Frage, warum Adhemar nicht wollte, dass sie "vor" der Arena auf dem öffentlichen Platz bestraft wurde, wo das Volk sie mit Schmutz bewerfen konnte...  
  
"Vicky, du kennst doch Will's Zelt? Da steht etwas zu essen für dich, ruh dich aus...Ich muss leider zurück, der König hat mir das Versprechen abgerungen an der Seite Michelles zu sein, während..." ihre Stimme erstarb. Dann fing sie sich wieder. "Ich schicke dir Roland vorbei, okay? Er wird dein Ohr versorgen." Sie streichelte die roten Haare, dann küsste sie ihre Stirn. "Wenn dieses Turnier vorbei ist, gehst du in die Schmiede. Ich komme so schnell ich kann."  
  
Vicky nickte, zog die Nase hoch und wischte schnell und energisch die Tränen weg. Kate strich ihr noch einmal über die Wange bevor sie schnell zurück zur Tribüne lief.  
  
Gerade wollte sie hinaustreten, als sie fast mit Edward zusammen gestoßen wäre, der die Tribüne verließ. Sie blieben vor einander stehen.  
  
"Ma...jestät..."  
  
"Wie geht es Vicky?"  
  
Sie sah zum König auf. Sie fühlte, dass er momentan anderes im Kopf hatte und sagte schnell:  
  
"Sie ist in Ordnung."  
  
Er nickte nur, sah sie ernst an.  
  
"Ich gebe auf Michelle acht. Ihr werdet erwartet, Hoheit."  
  
***  
  
Die Vorrunde verlief ohne große Zwischenfälle. Die Sieger wurden fast alle nach Punkten entschieden. Im Halbfinale standen schließlich Will, Adhemar, Edward und ein weiterer französischer Ritter. Doch während Will mit Leichtigkeit gegen den fremden Ritter gewann, standen sich nun Adhemar und Edward gegenüber.  
  
Edward's Identität war offensichtlich nicht aufgeflogen und auf gewisse Weise genoß der König nun das Gefühl ausgerechnet gegen den schwarzen Ritter antreten zu können....der keine Ahnung hatte...  
  
"Warum gerade gegen Adhemar..." Michelle war leichenblass und als Kate besorgt zu ihrer Freundin sah, konnte sie unübersehbar Panik in ihrer ganzen Körperhaltung erkennen. Sie griff nach Michelles eiskalter Hand...fragte sich, welche Worte sie hatte, die der Königin Trost spenden konnten. Sie schwieg, wusste, dass sie ihr mehr durch ihre Gegenwart, als durch jedes gesprochene Wort helfen konnte. Mit Adhemar hatte Edward wohl das schwerste Los gezogen. Michelle wusste das, ebenso wie sie selbst. Sanft drückte sie Hand der jüngeren Frau, versuchte ein aufmunterndes Nicken, das Michelle bleich und sehr zögerlich erwiderte.  
  
Ihr Atem ging schneller, als Michelle beobachtete, wie sich die beiden Ritter grüßten, dann ihre Lanzen aufnahmen und...auf einander zuritten. Sie versuchte krampfhaft ihren Blick auf das Szenario gerichtet zu halten...doch konnte es nicht. Kurz bevor sich die Männer trafen wendete sie den Blick ab...wollte nicht sehen, was passierte. Sie fühlte Kates Hand, und als sie schließlich nur hörte, wie Lanzen zerbersteten und die Menge jubelte griff sie ganz fest nach ihr.  
  
"Sie sitzen beide noch...Michelle..." Kate flüsterte Michelle diese Worte behutsam ins Ohr.  
  
Langsam sah sie auf. Es stand eins zu eins...beide Lanzen waren am Körper des anderen zersplittert. Noch zweimal ritten Adhemar und Edward gegeneinander. Sie konnte es nicht mit ansehen. Jedes Mal sah sie zur Seite, hielt Kates Hand, hoffte und betete...für Edward, aber auch für Adhemar. Es kämpften die beiden Männer gegeneinander, die sie am meisten brauchte auf der Welt...die ihr alles bedeuteten. Adhemar hatte keine Ahnung, dass er gegen Edward kämpfte...dementsprechend hart kämpfte er auch. Und doch stand es nach drei Ritten zwei zu zwei. Der zweite Ritt konnte Adhemar für sich entscheiden, der dritte war an Edward gegangen. Michelle hatte das Gefühl die Spannung nicht mehr zu ertragen. Beide Ritter machten sich bereit zum entscheidenden Kampf...Sie sah zu Edward, meinte, dass er in ihre Richtung sehen müsste...um ihre Brust hatte sich eine Eisenklammer gelegt...Panik breitete sich in ihr aus...unerträglich...erstickend.  
  
Die Männer nahmen ihre Lanzen auf. Wie in Trance beobachtete die Königin das Szenario...dieses Mal konnte sie den Blick nicht abwenden. Sie ritten aufeinander zu...kamen näher...näher...sie trafen beide...doch Adhemar besser. Edward wurde aus dem Sattel gehoben...  
  
"EDWARD!" Michelle sprang auf, hielt sich am Geländer als der König hart auf dem Boden aufschlug. Ein Raunen ging durch das Publikum...er bewegte sich nicht... Er bewegt sich nicht...` Die Eisenklammer raubte ihr nun die Luft...die Panik gewann die Oberhand...sie hatte das Gefühl zu ersticken...vor ihren Augen flimmerte das Bild, das sich ihr bot...die Helfer, die zu dem unbewegt daliegenden Edward liefen...die Menge auf den Rängen...Edward...Edward...  
  
"Er bewegt sich nicht..." Es war ein Hauchen, zu mehr was sie nicht fähig. "Edward..." Ihr wurde schwarz vor Augen...plötzlich ein stechender Schmerz im Unterleib, wohl vom schnellen Aufspringen... Nicht das Bewusstsein verlieren...nicht...` Doch in dem Moment gaben ihre Beine schon nach.  
  
"Edward...bitte nicht...Edward..." Sie fühlte Hände, die nach ihr griffen.  
  
Erinnerungen blitzten auf.  
  
In ihren Ohren dröhnte es. Ein Pochen.  
  
Ihr Herz.  
  
Das Kreischen und Toben der Menge. Sie feuerte die beiden Kämpfer an.  
  
Sie versuchte die Augen zu schließen. Es nutzte nichts.  
  
~ Vor Erinnerungen kann man nicht fliehen. ~  
  
Das Klirren von Schwertern. Stahl auf Stahl.  
  
Das Dröhnen wenn die Klinge auf die Rüstung traf.  
  
Ihre Hände, die sich in ihr Kleid krallten, wie die Angst, die sich nun - unerwartet- in ihre Seele grub.  
  
Der Schreck, der sie aufspringen ließ.  
  
Totenstille.  
  
Ein Moment. Sie hielt den Atem an.  
  
Dann wieder ohrenbetäubender Lärm.  
  
Blut.  
  
Ihr eigener entsetzter Schrei.  
  
Blut, das seine Wange hinab rann.  
  
Jemand, der versuchte sie zurückzuhalten.  
  
Sie riß sich los, drängte sich durch die Menge.  
  
Zu ihm...sie rief seinen Namen, sah sein schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht...blutüberströmt...  
  
Seine Augen, die voll Erstaunen waren, als er sie erblickte.  
  
Sie lief...auf ihn zu...  
  
Sie sah, wie er das Schwert fallen ließ...wollte ihn umarmen...er hielt die Arme auf...  
  
Gleich war sie bei ihm...geborgen in seinen Armen.  
  
Sie ließ sich fallen...in seine Arme...doch da war nichts...dieses Mal war er nicht da...plötzlich...Leere...er war fort...  
  
...und sie fiel.  
  
***  
  
"Majestät...Michelle...hört ihr mich?" Stimmen drangen an ihr Ohr...die Gegenwart holte sie ein. Edward!` Sie riss die Augen auf, wollte sich aufsetzten, doch sofort wurde sie wieder in die Kissen gedrückt.  
  
"Was...wo bin ich?" Michelle sah sich um. Sie hatten sie ins Schloss gebracht...wohl eines der Gästezimmer, Nahe am Turnierplatz; .sie hörte den Lärm von draußen.  
  
"Ich muss zu ihm...Kate..." Sie ignorierte den Arzt streckte den Arm nach Kate aus, die etwas weiter weg stand. Offensichtlich war es der Freundin nicht gestattet gewesen näher zu kommen.  
  
"Michelle, ganz ruhig." Kate ließ sich auf der Bettkante nieder und griff nach Michelles Hand. Die Königin war leichenblass, Tränen rannen über ihre Wangen und in ihren Augen lagen Panik und Angst.  
  
"Was ist mit Edward...Kate, sag es mir!"  
  
"Ich weiss es nicht..." Kate war selbst den Tränen nahe. "Sie haben ihn...vom Turnierplatz getragen...ich..." Sie konnte Michelle nicht anlügen. Sie war bei der jungen Königin geblieben, hatte so keine Möglichkeit gehabt etwas über Edward zu erfahren. Das Durcheinander war zu groß gewesen. Nachdem Michelle Edwards Namen gerufen hatte, war Chaos ausgebrochen. Sie erinnerte sich an Helfer, alles lief durcheinander und mitten darin war Adhemar auf seinem Pferd gesessen, unbewegt...bis er das Visier hochgeschlagen hatte. In seinen Augen hatte etwas wie Ungläubigkeit...Entsetzen gelegen...das war das Letzte gewesen was sie vom Turnierplatz mitbekommen hatte. Sie wollte bei Michelle bleiben. Sie hatte es ihm doch versprochen, sie hatte es dem König versprochen. Sie hatte auf Michelle aufpassen sollen...  
  
"Ihr solltet jetzt zuerst an euch und das Kind denken, Mylady..." Der Arzt versuchte wieder Herr der Lage zu werden, doch Michelle schüttelte panisch den Kopf und griff noch fester nach Kates Hand.  
  
"Ich muss wissen was mit ihm ist...bitte...lebt er...ist er...tot...lasst mich zu ihm..." Wieder wollte sie sich aufsetzen.  
  
Kate schüttelte traurig den Kopf. "Michelle, ich denke nicht, dass das gut für euer gemeinsames Baby wäre." Der königliche Leibarzt atmete hörbar auf, die Empörung stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. Wie konnte diese Frau es wagen die Königin zu duzen, wie eine gewöhnliche Bäuerin! Kate drehte sich kurz um und warf ihm einen Blick zu, der ihn sofort schweigen ließ, dann sprach sie weiter.  
  
"Auch Edward würde kaum wollen, dass du es wegen ihm verlierst. Wenn du möchtest, werde ich gehen und sehen, was ich herausfinden kann." Sie versuchte ein schwaches Lächeln, obwohl sie innerlich eiskalt war und Angst hatte. "Ihr seid hier in besten Händen und selbst, wenn ich eurem Gemahl versprochen habe, mich um euch zu kümmern, so helfe ich euch wohl am ehesten, wenn ich euch Neues über sein Befinden berichten kann...hier kann ich ohnehin nichts tun..." setzte sie leise hinzu. Schnell stand sie auf, ohne Michelles Nicken abzuwarten. Sie konnte jetzt nicht weinen. Auf keinen Fall durfte ihre Freundin mitbekommen, dass sie selbst den Tränen nahe war, sonst dachte sie womöglich das Schlimmste. Noch einmal drückte sie kurz die Hand der Königin, dann verließ sie das Gemach. Kaum hatte sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen, lehnte sie sich dagegen. Ihre Knie zitterten. Wie wird dann wohl Michelle zumute sein? Sie muss vergehen vor Angst.' Ihr wurde schlecht bei dem Gedanken. Sie  
wusste, wie tief die Liebe zwischen Michelle und Edward war, konnte es in jedem Blick, den die beiden tauschten sehen, in jeder Berührung lag eine unbeschreibliche Zärtlichkeit, die sie selbst so vermisste, das Leuchten, das jedes Mal auf dem Gesicht erschien, sobald die geliebte Person das Zimmer betrat. Ihm darf nichts passieren, ihm darf einfach nichts passieren!' betete sie. Michelle würde das nicht verkraften.' Sie befürchtete, dass, so sehr Michelle das Kind vermutlich liebte, sie ohne Edward nicht die Kraft hätte es wachsen zu sehen...'Nein, Edward geht es gut... es muss einfach!' Doch sie wusste, wie wuchtig Adhemar' s Stoß gewesen war, hatte selbst gesehen, wie der König aus dem Sattel geschleudert worden war...  
  
Sie hörte Schritte auf dem Gang und wischte sich schnell die Tränen weg. Erst dann sah sie auf. Es war Jocelyn. "Jocelyn!" sie lief der jungen Frau entgegen. "Jocelyn, sag, weißt du, wo Will ist!"  
  
"Will?" sie runzelte die Stirn. "Der ist beim König, warum?"  
  
"Darum! Ich muss wissen, wie es Edward geht! Wo sind sie??" Kate hatte bereits ihren Rock hoch gerafft, wandte sich ab, als sie dachte, sie bekäme keine Antwort.  
  
"Sie sind in den Gemächern des Königs."  
  
"Wunderbar!" Ohne ein weiteres Wort rannte sie den langen Gang hinab, während Jocelyn ihr fragend nach starrte.  
  
"Die Gemächer des Königs...die Gemächer des Königs..." murmelte sie leise, als sie durch die Korridore hastete, ohne sich um die Blicke der Bediensteten und Gäste zu kümmern, die sie schief musterten. Plötzlich ragte ein Schatten vor ihr auf und bevor sie reagieren konnte war sie gegen die Gestalt geprallt.  
  
Sie drohte zu fallen, doch zwei Hände packten sie an den Armen und zogen sie wieder auf die Beine. Noch etwas benommen sah sie auf. Ihr Kopf schmerzte, ihre Frisur hatte sich schon an einigen Stellen gelöst und einige Strähnen hingen in ihr wirr ins Gesicht.  
  
"Will?" Noch bevor ihr Freund etwas erwidern konnte, fragte sie schnell. "Wo ist Edward? Wie geht es ihm? Was ist mit ihm?" Sie versuchte zu Atem zu kommen während sie darauf wartete, dass Will ihre Fragen beantwortete, doch dieser war offensichtlich ebenfalls völlig verwirrt. Ob von den Ereignissen an sich oder von Kate's Auftritt wusste sie nicht, war ihr momentan auch egal, wenn er ihr nur antwortete.  
  
"Ich weiss es nicht. Er war nicht bei Bewusstsein als ich die Gemächer verließ. Sein Leibarzt hat mich rausgeworfen." Als er das verstörte Gesicht seines Gegenübers sah, bereute er seine Worte.  
  
"Ich muss wissen, was mit ihm ist." Nach einem kurzen Moment, indem Kate versuchte ihre Gedanken zu ordnen, nahm sie ihr Kleid wieder auf und wollte gerade an Will vorbei, als dieser sie am Oberarm festhielt.  
  
"Hey, lass mich los!" Wütend funkelte sie ihn an.  
  
"Du kannst nicht einfach in das Gemach des Königs stürmen." Seine Stimme klang mit einem Mal energisch. Irgendwie musste er sie ja zur Vernunft bringen.  
  
"Oh doch, das kann ich! Und wenn du Michelle gesehen hättest, dann würdest du das auch tun." Sie riss sich los und lief auf die Türe zu.  
  
"Was ist mit Michelle?" Doch er bekam keine Antwort mehr. Kate hatte die Türe aufgerissen und war bereits im Zimmer des Königs. Will blieb nichts übrig als ihr nachzugehen um Schlimmeres zu verhindern.  
  
Zuerst sah sie nur blutige Tücher auf dem Nachttisch...eine Schüssel mit rot gefärbtem Wasser...das empörte Gesicht des Leibarztes, der sich umdrehte und so den Blick auf Edward freigab. Der König lag unbewegt auf dem Bett. Aus einer Wunde am Kopf blutete es heftig, er hielt die Augen geschlossen, auch wenn sich seine Pupillen darunter seltsam hektisch bewegten. Sein Gesicht war schmerzverzerrt, Unruhe lag darin. Oh Gott...` Kate hatte das Gefühl den Boden unter den Füßen zu verlieren.  
  
*** To be continued...höhöhö!  
  
Naaaa, SpaceCowgirl? Wie gefällt dir unser kleiner Cliffhanger? Extra für dich, weil du doch so hoffst, dass Edward nichts passiert! *gbg* Sind wir nicht nett? (Wer hält uns denn mit Boromir und Lyn so hin, heee???? ^.^) 


	4. I feel like you

For all who asked for a translation: sorry, but there is no possibiliy for us to translate it.  
  
Vorsicht! Romantikfaktor hoch 10!! Sagt nicht, wir hätten euch nicht gewarnt.  
  
Um euch das Lesen zu erleichtern ( und weil wir nicht wissen, wie sich dieses Programm nach unseren Wünschen richtet ) hier eine kleine Zeichenerklärung:  
  
~*~*~* = Flashback  
  
~~~ = Liedtext folgt bzw. endet  
  
*** = ( falls ihr es noch nicht bemerkt habt) bedeutet Absatz  
  
Für unsere treuen Reviewer ( also euch, Dani und SpaceCowgirl ) macht weiter so, wir sind sehr zufrieden mit euch *dickesbussi*  
  
Immer weiter so ( falls wir noch nicht darauf hingewiesen haben), ihr könnt aber gerne auch noch längere Reviews schreiben ( wir wollen euch ja nicht beschränken ^.^)  
  
So, die Spannung hat ein Ende und endlich ( wow!) bekommt Edward seine wohlverdiente Ruhe nach all dem Stress beim Turnier... *evilgrin@spacecowgirl*  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: Ich fühl wie du  
  
  
  
„Was fällt ihnen ein?" empörte sich der Leibarzt und trat ein Schritt auf Kate zu. „Verlassen sie sofort diesen Raum!"  
  
Die Angesprochene konnte den Blick nicht von Edward lösen. ‚Oh Gott, bitte...nicht...' Langsam ging sie auf das Bett zu, doch so schnell gab der Arzt nicht auf. Er vertrat ihr den Weg und ergriff sie unsanft am Oberarm.  
  
„Hören sie schlecht? Raus! Ich muss mich um seine Majestät kümmern!"  
  
„Ich muss wissen, wie es dem König geht." Wie aus einer Trance erwachend sah sie zu dem großen Mann auf, versuchte sich zu befreien, doch der Doktor hielt sie fest.  
  
„Lassen sie die Lady los!"  
  
Erschrocken sah sich Kate um. Es war Will, der ihr ins Zimmer gefolgt war und die Hand des Arztes von ihrem Arm löste. Seine Augen funkelten seltsam entschlossen als er den Leibarzt fixierte.  
  
„Was geht sie das denn an. Sehen sie nicht, dass es ernst ist?" Dieser fühlte sich offensichtlich in seiner Ehre als Leibarzt verletzt und deutet bei diesen Worten zum Bett. ‚Ja, ich sehe es...'  
  
„Die Königin schickt mich!" Kate hatte Tränen in den Augen. „Michelle macht sich solche Sorgen! Sie hatte einen Schwächeanfall!" Platzte es aus ihr heraus. Warum schmiss man ihr immer nur Knüppel zwischen die Beine! Sie wollte doch nur helfen!  
  
„Michelle..." ein leises Flüstern.  
  
„Majestät!" Kate sah zum Bett. Edward hatte die Augen geöffnet, den Kopf zu ihnen gedreht. Seine Stimme klang heißer, es machte ihm wohl noch Mühe zu sprechen. „Was ist mit...Michelle?" Stöhnend stützte er sich auf den Ellenbogen auf. Seine Hand wanderte zu seiner Wunde an der Stirn, doch wirklich realisieren schien er den Schmerz nicht, vielmehr war Sorge und Angst in seinen Augen zu lesen, als er Kate anblickte...  
  
„Majestät!" Kate stieß den Leibarzt beiseite und kniete neben dem Bett nieder. „Ihr... sie hatte, ich meine sie verlor das Bewusstsein, als sie euch stürzen sah."  
  
Das Gesicht des Königs drückte mit einem Male so reines, blankes Entsetzten aus, dass sie unwillkürlich zurückschreckte. Sie bereute ihre Worte zutiefst, doch hatte sie keine Wahl gehabt; er musste erfahren, wie es seiner Gemahlin ging. Es war wichtiger für ihn, als alles andere. Die Liebe zwischen ihm und Michelle war in den zwei Jahren gewachsen, bis sie ihr Leben ausmachte. Ebenso wie Michelle nicht in der Lage war, ohne Edward zu leben, so war es umgekehrt. Beide würden nur leben wollen mit der Gewissheit, dass der andere weiter an ihrer Seite war. Dass die Gedanken des einen stets dem anderen galten und dass sie das Paradies nur in den Armen der geliebten Person fanden, dass sie die vollkommene Liebe gefunden hatten...  
  
Sie griff unwillkürlich nach der Hand des Königs. „Ein Wort über euren Gesundheitszustand würde ihr helfen, Majestät, das ist alles nach dem sie sich sehnt. Sie hat zwar das Bewusstsein wiedererlangt, doch nichts kann sie aus ihrer Verzweiflung retten. Sie liebt euch so sehr, dass das einzige was ihr helfen würde, eine Nachricht über eure Unversehrtheit ist... und ...deshalb..." sie kam ins Stocken. „Ihr fühlt doch auf die gleiche Weise wie sie, Majestät, bitte sagt mir, dass ich es Michelle sagen kann!" sie verneigte sich vor ihm und ließ seine Hand los. Leise flüsterte sie. „Es tut mir sehr leid, dass ich euch so entsetzt habe, doch ich dachte... es war das einzige, was ich für sie tun konnte. Ich ..." Sie wagte nicht aufzusehen, bis sie Edward leise Stimme vernahm.  
  
„Es geht mir gut, Kate..." Er sah im Hintergrund den Leibarzt, der gerade zu einem Widerspruch ansetzen wollte und brachte ihn mit einem Blick zum Schweigen. „Doch ihr braucht ihr nichts auszurichten." Edward setzte sich auf.  
  
„Aber Majestät..." Kate sah erschrocken auf. Edward versuchte offensichtlich zu verbergen, dass er Schmerzen hatte. „Ihr müsst doch liegen bleiben." Sie sah den König entsetzt an.  
  
„Ich muss zu ihr." Edward zeigte eine Entschlossenheit, die alle im Raum schweigen ließ. Gelähmt sahen sie zu, wie er sein Hemd, auf dem ebenfalls Blut zu sehen war, in die Hose steckte und versuchte aufzustehen. Doch offensichtlich doch noch benommen, gaben seine Knie nach. Kate machte einen schnellen Schritt zu ihm und half ihm das Gleichgewicht zu finden.  
  
„Ihr solltet..." Doch sie brach ab, als Edward auf sie hinab sah. Sie fühlte, dass er zu ihr musste...sie beide brauchten sich jetzt.  
  
„Ich muss zu Michelle...sofort. Bitte, Kate...Will, bringt mich zu ihr."  
  
Schweigen beherrschte den Raum, als Kate langsam nickte.  
  
„Natürlich, Majestät..."  
  
Kate und Will wollten ihn in Richtung Türe begleiten, vorbei an dem immer noch vollkommen perplexen Leibarzt, doch Edward öffnete den Geheimgang hinter dem Bücherregal.  
  
„Der Weg ist so viel kürzer."  
  
„Wo er recht hat, hat er recht." Will zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht solltet ihr dennoch vorangehen..."  
  
***  
  
Sie gingen durch den dunklen, schmalen Gang; nur in unregelmäßigen Abständen steckten Fackeln in Eisenhaltern, manche waren schon verrostet. Anfangs, war der Geheimgang noch in einem tadellosen Zustand gewesen, doch nun fanden sich immer häufiger Spinnweben, Staub und Mäusekot.  
  
„Na, hier könnte auch mal ne Putzkolonne durch." Will betrachtete etwas skeptisch ein herab baumelndes Spinnennetz, in dem sich eine kleine Fliege verfangen hatte.  
  
Edward lächelte leicht gequält, beschloss dann nichts darauf zu antworten. Er beschleunigte seine Schritte noch einmal und blieb schließlich vor einer schmalen Holztür stehen. Kurz hielt er inne, um Atem zu holen, währenddessen presste er seine Rechte auf die Wunde an seiner Seite. Kate blickte besorgt zu ihm, fragte sich ob es richtig war, was sie dem König, durch ihre unbedachten Worte zugemutet hatte. Doch da stieß Edward schon die Türe auf und trat in das Gemach, in dem Michelle untergebracht war.  
  
Er blieb stehen, sah sich im Zimmer um. Auf dem großen dunkelblauen Samtbett lag Michelle. Sie versank fast in dem überdimensionalen Bett, wirkte so klein und hilflos. Ihre einmal zusammengehaltenen Locken hatten sich gelöst und flossen über den weichen Stoff des Kissens und der Decke. So blass wie sie war, hob sie sich auf erschreckende Weise von der kräftigen Farbe ab, auf der sie lag. Eine Hand auf den Bauch gelegt, die andere neben ihrem Kopf, drückte ihre Haltung Anspannung aus. Sie hielt die Augen geschlossen, doch trotzdem flossen Tränen über ihre bereits nass glänzenden Wangen. Ihr Kopf lag nicht still, sie bewegte ihn scheinbar in Gedanken hin und her. ‚Was habe ich getan...wie konnte ich ihr das antun?' Edward fühlte, wie der Schmerz an seinem Herzen schlimmer wurde, als der, den die Wunde verursachte. Sie war so zerbrechlich und verletzbar...er hätte es wissen müssen. Wie konnte er ihr so weh tun? Er meinte einen Augenblick den Halt zu verlieren, doch er fing sich, presste sie die Hand auf seine Wunde. Langsam ging er näher zum Bett, wo seine Gemahlin, erschöpft von allem was passiert war, in einen unruhigen Schlaf gefallen war. Edward war fast am Bett angelangt, als Michelle leise Dinge murmelte. Er blieb stehen. ‚Warum habe ich ihr das angetan...Michelle...verzeih mir...' Es fühlte sich an, als würde ein Stachel in sein Herz gebohrt, sie so leiden zu sehen. Er wollte zu ihr, sie umarmen, ihr sagen, dass alles gut würde...sie festhalten.  
  
„Edward..." Plötzlich ein Hauchen im Schlaf...einige Tränen mehr, die ihre Wange hinab und dann auf ihr Haar tropften. „Lass mich...nicht...allein..." Ein Schluchzen, während sie den Kopf verzweifelt hin und her warf. Diese Worte brachten ihn in die Realität zurück... ‚Sie muss aufwachen aus diesem Albtraum...'  
  
„Michelle..." Seine Stimme war sanft und warm. Er setzte sich auf die Bettkante, den Schmerz in seiner Seite ignorierend. Sanft ergriff er ihre Hand, mit der anderen fuhr er ihr zärtlich durch das tränenfeuchte Haar.  
  
Sie bewegte sich; griff unsicher nach seiner Hand. Doch sie war noch nicht erwacht, er bemerkte es an ihrem orientierungslosen Tasten. Zärtlich nahm er sie zwischen seine Hände; ihre Haut war eiskalt. „Michelle.." er beugte sich zu ihr und hauchte mit seinem warmen Atem einen Kuss auf ihre Stirn.  
  
Ein leiser Seufzer, dann murmelte sie erneut seinen Namen. Doch sie klang ruhiger, auch ihre Bewegungen waren nicht mehr so hektisch und ruckartig. Die Qual, die auf ihrem Gesicht deutlich zu lesen war, ließ nach und ihre Züge entspannten sich. Langsam öffnete sie die Augen. Mit unsagbarer Freude und auch mit seliger Ungläubigkeit starrte sie ihn an. Die eben schon versiegten Tränen, rannen ihr wieder die Wangen hinab, ein Schluchzen voller Erleichterung entkam ihrer Kehle. Dann warf sie sich an seine Brust, vergrub das Gesicht an seiner Halsbeuge, während er immer wieder ihren Namen flüsterte.  
  
„Michelle...glaub mir...Nie wieder werde ich dich so ängstigen, wenn ich es nicht verhindern kann...Michelle, ich liebe dich... Nie könnte ich ohne dich sein..." Er löste sie von seiner Brust und nahm ihr Gesicht in beide Hände. Wischte ihr die Tränen von den Wangen.  
  
„Ich weiß, Majestät, ich sehe es in euren Augen..." sie erwiderte die Geste, umschloss sein Gesicht mit ihren hellen zarten Händen. „Habe ich euch nicht einmal gesagt, dass ihr keine Tränen meinetwegen vergießen solltet? Nun tut ihr es wieder..." sie lächelte traurig. Senkte den Kopf. „Ich hätte es nicht ertragen dich zu verlieren."  
  
Edward nickte. „Genauso wenig, wie ich ohne dich leben könnte...Michelle, ich liebe dich."  
  
Sie lächelte. „Eure Liebe gibt mir Kraft, sie ist meine Zukunft, mein Leben. Majestät, ich kann euch nichts anbieten außer der Erwiderung dieser Liebe."  
  
Mit einer schnellen, aber sanften Bewegung zog er sie an sich. „Das genügt mir...das genügt mir vollkommen."  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~  
  
Er:  
  
Ich fühl' wie du,  
  
Ja es ist so weit  
  
Für immer du  
  
In alle Ewigkeit  
  
Ich fühl' wie du  
  
Und will dich fühlen  
  
Ich hör' dir zu,  
  
Auch ohne Worte  
  
Kann ich dich Versteh' n  
  
Du wirst seh' n  
  
Denn bist du da  
  
Geht die Sonne auf  
  
Und ich geh wie auf Wolken  
  
Oh - und werd' es immer tun  
  
Ich fühl wie du  
  
Ein Abenteuer  
  
In mir brennt  
  
Ein neues Feuer  
  
Ich gebe zu,  
  
Zärtlichkeit war vor dir nur ein Wort  
  
Nicht mehr,  
  
Ich mag dich sehr  
  
Und bist du nicht da,  
  
Hört mein Herz auf zu schlagen  
  
Und wird es nie mehr tun  
  
Sie:  
  
Ich fühl' wie du,  
  
Du bist mein Leben  
  
Für immer du  
  
Es wird niemals anders sein  
  
Ich hör' dir zu  
  
Auch ohne Worte kann ich dich versteh' n  
  
Du wirst sehn  
  
Denn bist du da  
  
Beide:  
  
Bricht der Himmel zusammen  
  
Geht ein Sturm durch mein Blut  
  
Steht die Erde in Flammen  
  
UND WIRD ES IMMER TUN !!!  
  
~~~  
  
  
  
Sanft strich sie über seine Wange. Immer noch flossen Tränen der Freude und der Erleichterung, sie konnte sie nicht stoppen. Sie sahen sich tief in die Augen, wärmten sich in der Liebe, die darin geschrieben stand. Zögerlich, ganz langsam reckte sich Michelle zu ihm auf, schloss die Augen, bis sie ganz sanft mit ihren Lippen seinen Mund berührte. Erst war es nur zärtliche Berührung, bis sie sich schließlich leidenschaftlich küssten.  
  
Als Will mit einem schiefen Grinsen zu Kate sah, bemerkte er erschrocken, dass dieser ebenfalls Tränen über die Wangen liefen, während sie das Königspaar beobachtete.  
  
Sie beachtete seinen Blick nicht. Er würde ihre Reaktion wohl nicht verstehen können. Kate war so erleichtert. Das Bild, das sich ihr bot, ließ in ihrem Innern ein warmes Gefühl entstehen. Edward und Michelle brauchten sich wie du Luft zum Atmen...die Liebe des anderen, war der Grundstein ihres Lebens. Manchmal hatte sie sich schon gefragt, wie das alles begonnen hatte. Schließlich war es eine reine Vernunftehe gewesen. Vielleicht würde sie Michelle in einem richtigen Augenblick danach fragen. Kate wünschte sich so sehr eines Tages so empfinden zu dürfen.  
  
Edward und Michelle schienen ganz im anderen versunken zu sein. Sie fühlte seine starken Hände auf ihrem Rücken, seine Nähe, seine Wärme...die Sicherheit. Langsam ließ sie ihren Kopf an seine Schulter sinken, hielt sich an ihm fest, spürte, wie seine große warme Hand über ihre Locken strichen, roch ihn, während sie ihr Gesicht in seine Halsbeuge grub. Sie fühlte sich auf einmal müde...sie wollte schlafen, in seinen Armen, hier und jetzt und all das schreckliche der letzten Stunden vergessen...  
  
Als er spürte, wie ihr Atem langsamer wurde und ihre Bewegungen aufhörten, sah er zu Michelle. Sie hielt die Augen geschlossen, auf ihren Zügen lag tiefe Zufriedenheit und ein seliges Lächeln. ‚Sie ist so wunderschön...' Oft fragte er sich, wie es sein konnte, dass sie wirklich so empfand für ihn. Er hielt sie noch etwas fester, roch an ihrem Haar, an ihrer Stirn. Er wollte in ihrem Anblick versinken, sie niemals mehr loslassen...doch plötzlich bemerkte er den Lärm von draußen... ‚Sie wissen, was passiert ist...' Er musste sich seinem Volk zeigen. Das Turnier war abgebrochen, das Finale nicht beendet, der König verletzt worden, die Königin zusammengebrochen. ‚Adhemar...' Und plötzlich wurde er sich wieder seinen Pflichten bewusst. Noch einmal sah er zu Michelle...er hoffte, sie würde schlafen, als er sie sanft, wie ein Kind, in die Kissen zurücklegte, und leise aufstand. Doch kaum war die Nähe zwischen ihm und Michelle unterbrochen, wachte sie auf.  
  
„Edward...was..."  
  
„Ich muss mich dem Volk zeigen." Er lächelte bedauernd, als er ihr enttäuschtes Gesicht sah. Schnell setzte sie sich auf.  
  
„Ich werde dich begleiten."  
  
„Unmöglich, Michelle du brauchst Ruhe." Er streckte die Hand nach ihr aus um ihr eine Locke aus der Stirn zu streichen.  
  
„Nein, ich gehöre an eure Seite, Majestät...an deine Seite...Edward...bitte..." Mit großen blauen Augen sah sie ihn an. Sie konnte jetzt nicht allein sein, sie wollte bei ihm bleiben. Traurig schüttelte er den Kopf und stand auf, doch in diesem Moment, fuhr ein stechender Schmerz durch seine Seite. Die Wunde, die er bereits verdrängt hatte, machte auf sich aufmerksam. Sein Gesicht verzog sich, er presste die Hand in seine Seite und krümmte sich.  
  
„Edward!" Entsetzt fiel Michelles Blick auf das blutverschmierte Hemd ihres Geliebten. Erst jetzt wurde ihr bewusst, dass Edward verletzt war und dass auch ihr Kleid blutbefleckt war. Sie richtete sich auf, griff nach seiner Hand. „Zeig mir deine Wunde." In ihren Augen konnte er Angst erkennen, doch ihre Stimme war erstaunlich fest. Mit zitternden Fingern, die ihrem Tonfall Lüge straften, öffnete sie sein Hemd und schlug es zurück. Entsetzen breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus, als sie die geschwollene Stelle betrachtete; es hatte sich ein großer Bluterguss gebildet. Sanft bedeutete sie ihm sich niederzulegen, was er ohne Widerspruch tat. Es tat so gut die Sorge und die Liebe in ihrem Blick zu sehen. Fragend sah sie ihn an, nachdem er genickt hatte, berührte sie zögernd, aber unendlich zart die Wunde mit ihren Lippen. Er zog die Luft ein, als er ihren Mund auf seiner Brust spürte, ihre kleinen Hände, die ihn sanft streichelten. ‚Wie damals...ihr erster Kuss...' damals, als er dies niemals für möglich gehalten hätte. Als es in seinem Leben nur ein verzehrende Sehnsucht gegeben hatte, einmal diesen Blick in ihren Augen zu sehen. Als sie aufblickte, sahen sie sich an. Jeder wusste, an was der andere dachte...damals, als da nichts war als eine unstillbare Sehnsucht.  
  
***  
  
„Hey, was soll das?" Will protestierte, als Kate schließlich die Türe hinter ihnen geschlossen hatten und sie auf dem wenig belebten Gang standen. Sie ließ seinen Ärmel los.  
  
„Ich finde die beiden brauchen noch etwas Zeit allein." Kate verschränkte die Arme und sah sich im Gang um.  
  
„Was soll das heißen „Zeit"? Da draußen ist die Hölle los! Der König muss sich seinem Volk zeigen, und..." Er verstummte, als er Kates funkelnde Augen sah.  
  
„Ach, so weit ist es schon? Siehst du nicht, dass der König momentan außer Stande ist?" Wie konnte gerade er so reden. Gerade Will, der immer seinen Gefühlen gefolgt war. Sie wendete den Blick wieder in den leeren Gang, als sie seine leise Stimme vernahm.  
  
„Hast ja recht, Kate...ich red schon wie einer von diesen Hochgestochenen..."  
  
Zögernd sah sie zu ihm, und als sie seinen entschuldigenden Blick sah, fügte sie schnell hinzu:  
  
„Naja...du hast ja auch recht. Er muss hinaus...aber geben wir ihnen eine viertel Stunde, ja?"  
  
Will nickte und lehnte sich neben Kate an die Wand.  
  
***  
  
„Es sieht schlimm aus." Edward wollte gerade zu einen Widerspruch ansetzen, doch Michelle ließ es nicht soweit kommen. Sie hatte von der Wunde aufgesehen, blickte ihn von unten herauf an. „Wenn ich eure Majestät dort hinaus lasse," Sie deutete mit einer Kopfbewegung in Richtung Turnierplatz. „dann nur unter zwei Bedingungen."  
  
„Gleich zwei..." Edward musste lächeln, strich ihr sanft über die Wange, während sie nickte.  
  
„Du lässt dich vom Arzt richtig versorgen..."  
  
Er nickte und wartete auf die zweite Bedingung. Michelle senkte den Kopf, so dass ihre Locken weich auf seine Brust fielen.  
  
„...und du nimmst mich mit hinaus. Ich lass euch allein nicht gehen."  
  
„Das ist Erpressung." Seufzend erhob sich Edward, die Hand immer noch auf seine Verletzung gedrückt. Er umfasste mit der anderen Hand Michelles Gesicht. „Mein Leibarzt wird mich versorgen. Nachdem wir uns dem Volk gezeigt haben, möchte ich, dass du dich wieder ausruhst." Nach einem Kuss auf ihre Stirn verließ er das Zimmer. An der Tür drehte er sich noch einmal um. „Soll ich dir jemanden schicken, der die ein neues Kleid bringt?"  
  
Sie nickte. „Könntest du bitte..."  
  
Er lächelte. „Ich weiss." Mit einem letzten Nicken verabschiedete er sich. Die Türe schloss sich hinter ihm.  
  
Sie legte sich zurück, fühlte sich zwar noch etwas schwach, doch sie durfte gleich wieder bei Edward sein. Sie hatte ihn nicht erpressen wollen...es schien ihr jedoch die einzige Lösung. Es fröstelte sie und sie schlang sich die Arme um ihren Körper.  
  
***  
  
Das Schweigen war schier unerträglich geworden und Kate atmete auf, als der König aus der Tür trat.  
  
„Sir William, folgt mir bitte. Meine Gemahlin und ich zeigen uns dem Volk."  
  
Kate sah Edward fragend an. Michelle würde mitkommen? Ihr Blick blieb Edward nicht verborgen.  
  
„Sie wird es euch erklären, Kate. Ihr sollt bitte zu ihr kommen. Ich lasse nach Mathilda schicken, damit sie Michelles Kleid und Frisur erneuert...und eure auch." Er lächelte. Er war seiner Gemahlin nicht böse. Es war ein Liebesbeweis, dass sie alles tun würde um bei ihm zu sein, doch trotzdem war er um ihren Gesundheitszustand besorgt.  
  
„Natürlich Majestät." Kate errötete. Sie hatte ihre gelöste Frisur ganz vergessen. Gerade wollte sie das Zimmer betreten, als Edward noch meinte:  
  
„Kate? Er stockte. „Bringt sie bitte vor dem Finale in ihre Gemächer. Sie wird heute abend sicher am Lagerfeuerbankett teilnehmen wollen und sollte sich vorher noch ausruhen. Ich glaube auf euch hört sie."  
  
Kates Herz schlug schneller. Warum hatten alle solch ein Vertrauen in sie? Sie fühlte sich geehrt...war nicht gewillt dieses Vertrauen zu enttäuschen.  
  
„Wenn ich zuviel von euch verlange, dann bitte sagt es. Ich würde es euch nicht übel nehmen. Ich hoffe das wisst ihr."  
  
„Ich weiss." Sie lächelte. „Ich werde für Michelle sorgen."  
  
Leise öffnete sie die Türe zu dem Gästezimmer in dem Michelle lag.  
  
***  
  
Lächelnd griff Michelle nach der Hand ihres Gemahls. Sie trug nun ein Kleid, ähnlich dem vorherigen im Schnitt, doch dieses Mal in einem zarten Blattgrün. Ihre goldenen Locken wurden von einem zierlichen Goldreif, der mit kleinen Smaragden besetzt war, zusammen gehalten. Edward betrachtete seine schöne Frau eine Weile, versuchte herauszufinden, ob es ihr gut ging und ob sie sich beruhigt hatte; gleichzeitig spürte er, dass sie ihn mit dem gleichen Blick, voller Sorge und Angst ansah.  
  
Es war so, wie er es immer wollte; so, mit Liebe und Zärtlichkeit sollte sie ihn ansehen. Er wusste, dass er nie etwas anderes wollte . Dieses Gefühl, ihr Herz zu besitzen, war vollkommen. Es war das wertvollste, das es für ihn geben konnte. In diesem Moment wurde ihm wieder klar, dass ihm das ganze Königreich, die jubelnden Menschen vor dem Fenster, sein Volk, alles, dass ihm alles bedeutungslos war, wenn nicht Michelle an seiner Seite war. So war es gewesen, selbst als er ihrer Liebe nicht sicher gewesen war und mit unerträglicher Sicherheit wusste er, dass es immer so sein würde.  
  
Ihr Lächeln erwidernd, nahm er ihre Hand, hielt sie ganz fest und trat mit ihr auf den Balkon.  
  
***  
  
  
  
Vicky erhob sich. Fast bedauernd sah sie sich noch einmal in dem komfortablen Ritterzelt um. ‚Hier ist es warm, es gibt gutes Essen...' naja, bevor sie hier war, hatte es Essen gegeben...und es war ein schützendes Dach. Roland war schon vor einigen Minuten gegangen. Er hatte ihre Wunde desinfiziert, und nun tat es fast nicht mehr weh.  
  
„Ok Vicky..." flüsterte sie zu sich selbst. „...jetzt heisst's wieder zurück auf die Straße." Bedauernd zuckte sie mit den Schultern. Sie musste nur so unauffällig wie möglich aus diesem Zelt hier kommen. Vorsichtig zog sie den Vorhang am Eingang etwas zurück und spähte hinaus. Offensichtlich waren alle damit beschäftigt auf das Königspaar zu warten. Hier bei den Zelten war nichts los. Gerade als sie hinaustreten wollte, fiel ihr Blick auf ein schwarz-graues Zelt gegenüber. Der Eingang war geöffnet, gab freie Sicht auf das, was sich darin befand. Vickys Atem stockte: „Adhemar..." Sie bemerkte gar nicht, dass sie seinen Namen hauchte, war vollkommen gebannt von dem Bild, das sich ihr bot:  
  
Der schwarze Ritter saß, offensichtlich völlig in Gedanken versunken, in einem schweren hohen Lehnstuhl. Er hatte sich weit nach hinten gelehnt, seine Beine gespreizt. In der einen Hand einen Kelch, hatte er seinen Kopf in die andere gestützt. Sein Blick ging ins Leere, er sah starr zur Decke , ohne wohl wirklich etwas zu sehen. Selbst jetzt, da er alleine war, schien er eine Mauer um sich errichtet zu haben, so dass es wohl niemand wagte ihm im Moment zu Nahe zu kommen. Vicky konnte den Blick nicht abwenden. Unwillkürlich fragte sie sich, wie solch helle glasklare Augen, wie die des Grafen, nur so dunkel und bedrohlich wirken konnten...wie ein Mensch nur solch eine Ausstrahlung haben konnte, so kalt und abweisend, dass man Angst bekam, nur weil man ihn ansah. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass sie ihn angestarrt hatte und schloss ihren Mund. Adhemar fuhr sich mit der Hand durch seine schwarzen Haare...die wilden Locken waren durcheinander. Der Siegelring prangte an seinem Finger, und als er den Kopf wieder in die Hand stützte, fiel ihr die Narbe über seinem Auge auf. ‚Verwundbar...also doch...' Nein, sie verdrängte diesen Gedanken. Er schien nicht verwundbar...nicht wirklich. Er war so weit entfernt von ihr, trotz der Tatsache, dass zwischen ihnen nur einige Meter lagen. Sie fühlte ihr Herz schlagen, so dass die Wunde am Ohr zu pochen begann. Sie sollte ihn hassen, für das was er ihr angetan hatte...für den Schmerz, aber vor allem für die Demütigung...doch sie konnte es nicht. Sie empfand kein Hass. Auch wenn sie es noch so sehr wollte, es gelang ihr nicht.  
  
Das Pochen ihrer Wunde wurde unerträglich...Sie konnte den Blick nicht von ihm wenden, es war wie in einem Bann, und noch bevor sie wusste, was sie tat, verließ sie Will's Zelt, ging hinüber...zu ihm...zum schwarzen Ritter...zu...  
  
„Adhemar...oh, Verzeihung, Mylord..." Mit einer schwungvollen Bewegung betrat sie das Zelt. Die Arme auf dem Rücken verschränkt, lächelte sie übertrieben freundlich. „War ja eine coole Aktion, den König vom Pferd zu stoßen! Das traut sich nun wirklich nicht jeder!"  
  
„Ich schon." Nach einem anfänglichen Schrecken hatte er sich wieder gefangen. Jetzt sah er sie mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen an, in denen sowohl Geringschätzigkeit, aber auch Erstaunen, ja fast Bewunderung für ihre Dreistigkeit lagen. „Ich muss schon sagen, du traust dich ganz schön was."  
  
Die nächste Bemerkung entglitt ihr bevor sie es überhaupt wusste. „Dann haben wir ja etwas gemeinsam." Ihr Erschrecken über ihre eigenen Worte verbarg sie hinter einem Lächeln.  
  
Er folgte ihr mit seinem Blick, während sie um den Tisch ging. Obwohl er eine Unsicherheit feststellen konnte, machte sie einen unerschrockenen, ja frechen Eindruck. Ihre Angst war kaum zu spüren, da sie einfach tat, was ihr in den Sinn kam. Er begriff, dass er hier einen Menschen vor sich hatte, der immer seinen Gefühlen folgte. ‚Gefühle...' dachte er verächtlich.  
  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass wir beide IRGENDETWAS gemeinsam haben." Das saß. Sie beobachtete, wie er sich erhob ohne sie eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen um zu einem kleinen Tisch zu gehen und sich Wein nachzuschenken. Unsicher beobachtete sie seinen Rücken, seine breiten Schulter...jede Bewegung von ihm drückte Überheblichkeit und Arroganz aus. Die Unsicherheit drohte Überhand zu gewinnen. Was tat sie eigentlich hier? Sehnsüchtig sah sie zum Ausgang. Sie war so stolz auf ihre Schlagfertigkeit gewesen, doch er hatte sie mit solcher Gleichgültigkeit abblitzen lassen, dass sie Mühe hatte den Eindruck von Stärke aufrecht zu erhalten.  
  
„Wie heisst du?" Seine Worte kamen plötzlich, während er sich langsam zu ihr umdrehte. Als er sie mit seinen kalten Augen ansah, fühlte sie, wie ihr Herz begann schneller zu schlagen.  
  
„Vicky, das sollte ihnen doch bekannt sein." Trotz ihrer Verwirrung legte sie den Kopf schräg und stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüften, während sie ihn herausfordernd ansah. Sie wollte weg hier! Warum manövrierte sie sich immer selbst in Schwierigkeiten?  
  
„Nein. So nennen SIE dich." Es klang verächtlich. „Ich will wissen, wie du wirklich heisst." Amüsiert lächelnd ging er langsam auf sie zu, genoß die Verwirrung in ihrem Gesicht, die ihm nicht verborgen blieb.  
  
„Viktoria. Viktoria Stansford." Tapfer hielt sie seinem Blick stand.  
  
Bemerkenswert, wie er fand. Das schafften nicht viele.  
  
Als er schließlich direkt vor ihr stand, sah er einen qualvollen Augenblick auf sie hinab, bevor er nach ihrem Kinn griff...er war so groß...sie kam sich so winzig vor: Sie ging ihm nur knapp bis zu den Schultern.  
  
„Wie alt bist du."  
  
Sie meinte von seinen Augen durchbohrt zu werden, und sie hatte keine Chance seinem Blick auszuweichen. Also zog sie die Augenbrauen hoch und meinte mit Selbstverständnis:  
  
„18 Jahre."  
  
„Kind..." Wieder dieser verächtliche Tonfall. Mit einer plötzlichen Handbewegung ließ er sie los, so dass sie etwas taumelte. Langsam entfernte er sich von ihr.  
  
„Ich bin kein Kind!" Sie hatte sich wieder gefangen, jetzt da er ihr den Rücken zudrehte, fühlte sie sich seltsam leicht; als wäre, mit seinem Blick auf ein riesiges Gewicht von ihr genommen worden, dass ihr auf der Brust gelegen und sie erdrückt hatte...ihr die Luft zum Atmen geraubt hatte. Sie war ein Nichts in seinen Augen und er hatte eine Art, die sie das auch spüren ließ. Seine Aura schüchterte sie ein. Erst als er den Blick von ihr nahm, fühlte sie wieder die Stärke ihm zu widersprechen.  
  
„So?" Langsam drehte er sich um.  
  
„Ich bin kein Kind..." sie wich seinem Blick aus und richtete ihren auf den zertretenen Rasen. „...jedenfalls nicht mehr..." Pause. „Vielleicht war ich es auch nie." Jetzt wagte sie es doch wieder aufzusehen. Ihr Herz schlug; eigentlich wusste sie nicht was sie hier tat. Doch sie hatte das Gefühl sie müsse ihm das sagen, selbst wenn es ihn nicht anging und es ihn – darüber hinaus – wahrscheinlich gar nicht interessierte. Es war auch nicht ein Versuch ihren Diebstahl zu rechtfertigen, sondern einfach...sie MUSSTE es ihm erzählen. „Wissen sie, wenn man auf Londons Straßen aufwächst, dann hat man keine Gelegenheit ‚Kind' zu sein." Ihre Augen funkelten.  
  
Er sah sie an, sie fühlte seinen Blick auf ihr ruhen. Langsam sah sie auf. Was dachte er? Sie hatte keine Ahnung...was ging jetzt gerade in ihm vor? Doch sie sah nicht einmal die Geringschätzigkeit, die sie erwartet hatte...  
  
„Man muss nicht in den Straßen von London aufwachsen um niemals Kind sein zu dürfen, glaub mir." Er wendete sich ab. Warum hatte er das gesagt? Seine Kindheit ging niemanden etwas an, und schon gar nicht diese kleine Diebin, doch unwillkürlich echoten in seinem Kopf ihre Worte. ‚Dann haben wir ja etwas gemeinsam.'  
  
„Ihr habt recht." ‚Spricht er von sich?' Weshalb sollte er von seiner eigenen Kindheit sprechen? Und gerade zu ihr? Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Der schwarze Ritter war kühl und unnahbar, es passte nicht zu ihm, dass er hier über seine eigenen Gefühle sprach. ‚Aber warum wendet er sich dann ab, als hätte er zuviel gesagt...oder als wolle er etwas verbergen?' Nachdenklich legte sie den Kopf schief während sie noch immer seinen Rücken betrachtete. ‚Warum spricht er nicht weiter?' Sie fragte sich warum sie so an ihm interessiert war... ‚Seine hellen Augen, die so finster wirken...warum...'  
  
„Mylord, das Königspaar...oh, Verzeihung..." Germaine blieb irritiert stehen, als er Vicky bemerkte.  
  
„Germaine? Was ist mit dem Königspaar?" Adhemar hatte sich umgedreht und während Vicky seine nun wieder so unnahbar eisige Person betrachtete, spürte sie ein seltsames Verkrampfen in ihrer Brust. ‚Der Moment ist vorbei...' Bedauern machte sich mit solcher Macht breit, dass sie Mühe hatte gleichgültig zu erscheinen.  
  
„Nun, sie treten gleich vor das Volk...ihr solltet anwesend sein."  
  
„Ja, ja." Ungeduldig wedelte er mit der Hand, dass sein Herold sich entfernen sollte. Nach einem kurzen Augenblick drehte er sich wieder zu Vicky um.  
  
„Bevor du von hier verschwindest..." seine Worte hatten einen drohenden Unterton „...beantworte mir eine Frage."  
  
„Klar, warum nicht?" Was bezweckte er denn nun mit diesem Spiel? Sie war gerade noch stolz darauf gewesen so eindeutig und cool geantwortet zu haben, doch sie fragte sich, ob das so klug gewesen war.  
  
„Warum bist du hierher gekommen?"  
  
Sie schluckte und versuchte zu vertuschen vor welche Probleme sie diese Frage stellte. Sie sah ihn direkt an, meinte ein verächtliches Funkeln in seinen Augen zu sehen. Was sollte sie antworten? Sie wusste es ja selbst nicht. ‚Was tue ich hier eigentlich? Gute Frage...'  
  
„Ich..." noch immer suchte sie in ihrem Innern nach einer vernünftigen Antwort. „Ich weiss es nicht," gab sie schließlich zu. „Ich war...dann, als ich euch sah, bin ich eben in euer Zelt hinüber gegangen...aber eine richtige Antwort auf eure Frage habe ich nicht. Es schien mir einfach das richtige zu sein...jedenfalls in diesem Moment" Sie versucht ein schwaches Lächeln, während sie mit einer hilflosen, verlegenen Geste mit den Schultern zuckte. „Ich hoffe es reicht euch, was ich als Antwort zu bieten habe."  
  
„Du kannst jetzt verschwinden."  
  
Sie schluckte, getroffen von dem harten, kalten Tonfall, den er nun wieder aufgegriffen hatte. Doch dieses Mal siegte der Trotz in ihr. „Gut...Mylord, nachdem ich mich nicht verbeugt habe, als ich euch ‚gestört' habe, so werde ich das auch jetzt nicht tun." Sie wirbelte herum und marschierte aus dem Zelt.  
  
Er sah ihr nach. Auf seinem Gesicht breitete sich ein, durchaus eher amüsiertes als verächtliches, Grinsen aus. ‚Bemerkenswertes Geschöpf...' Er versuchte seine Gedanken abzulenken, indem er nach Germaine rief.  
  
***  
  
„Nichts lag mir ferner als meinem Volke...euch, Sorgen zu bereiten, und ich kann euch versichern, dass ich nicht wieder an einem Turnier teilnehmen werde. Meine zukünftigen Aufgaben sind mir sehr wohl bewusst." Edward fühlte, wie Michelle sanft seine Hand drückte, als er diese Worte sprach. Nach einem Augenblick fast vollkommener Stille brach das Volk in „Hochrufe" und Jubel aus.  
  
***  
  
„Ich schlage vor, du gehst zurück in die Gemächer. Du bist noch immer ziemlich bleich." Er nahm ihre Hand und zog sie an seine Lippen. „Ruh dich aus vor dem Bankett heute abend."  
  
Sie nickte und musste auf Grund der offenkundigen Sorge in seinem Blick lächeln. Dann stand sie auf und verneigte sich kurz vor ihm.  
  
„Ich hoffe, mir bleibt nach diesem Turnier noch etwas Zeit um dich zu sehen." Er küsste ihre Hand, die er nicht losgelassen hatte.  
  
„Ich werde warten." Sie nickte ihrem Gemahl nach einmal zu, dann wandte sie sich an Kate. „Begleitet ihr mich? Aber ihr werdet wohl das Turnier zu Ende..." Als sie Kate's hektisches Kopfschütteln sah, kicherte sie.  
  
„Ich begleite euch gerne, Majestät."  
  
***  
  
In den langen Gängen des Schlosses herrschte Ruhe, nur von fern hörte man die Musik, die Menge, das Turnier.  
  
Kate sah zu der Königin. Sie hatte den Blick gesenkt...es gab selten Situationen in denen Michelle geradeaus blickte, wurde Kate plötzlich klar. ‚Der Blick gesenkt...unterwürfig...ergeben...' Ein Diener öffnete ihnen die Tür zu ihrem Gemach und die beiden Frauen traten ein.  
  
„Danke, dass du bei mir bleibst, Kate." Lächelnd setzte sich Michelle auf die Bettkante." Ich fürchte, dass ich nicht schlafen kann...ich bin froh, eure Gesellschaft zu haben."  
  
Kate lächelte Michelle an und ließ sich auf dem Stuhl neben dem Bett nieder.  
  
„Aber da ich es Edward versprochen habe, werde ich mich wenigstens hinlegen." Seufzend ließ sie sich in die Kissen sinken. Kate meine wieder dieses selige Glänzen in Michelles Augen zu sehen, als sie an den König dachte.  
  
„Ihr würdet alles für ihn tun." Es war keine Frage, sondern eine Feststellung.  
  
„Ich liebe ihn."  
  
„'Ich liebe ihn'" wiederholte Kate. „Ich finde das sind drei seltsame Worte. Sie sagen alles und nichts, habend tausend verschiedene Bedeutungen und Interpretationen...Für euch bedeuten sie die Welt, das sehe ich in euren Augen, ich höre es in eurer Stimme und fühle es, wenn ihr mit eurem Gemahl zusammen seid. Aber wie könnt ihr das? Ich meine, wie könnt ihr durch diese drei Worte alles begründen, was ihr tut, sagt...denkt? Das könnte ich nicht. Dennoch bewundere ich euch dafür. Ihr seid sehr stark in eurem Vertrauen, in eurem Glauben an die Liebe..." Ihre Stimme wurde nach und nach leiser. „Ihr benutzt diese Worte und meint es ernst...das, das ist...Ich meine, ich habe diese Worte schon gesagt, oft...aber habe ich jemals etwas dabei empfunden, frage ich mich? Es war immer eine Art Pflicht ‚Ich liebe dich' zu sagen und zu gehorchen; es wurde von mir erwartet dies zu tun, darum tat ich es – nicht weil ich es wollte." Kate blickte wieder zu Michelle; in ihren Augen stand deutlich Traurigkeit und Verzweiflung, obwohl ihre Stimme verbittert aber auch trotzig klang... „Majestät?"  
  
Sanft griff die Königin nach ihrer Hand.  
  
„Warum liebt ihr Edward? Es war doch eine arrangierte Hochzeit, wie könnt ihr ihn denn lieben, obwohl ihr ihn doch ‚lieben' müsst? Wie ist das? Sagt es mir...bitte! Ihr müsst es mir sagen...weil...weil ich es nicht konnte."  
  
Ihr Blick hatte beinahe etwas flehendes, während sie sich von ihrem Stuhl erhob und sich vor dem Bett der Königin niederließ.  
  
„Denkst du, ich hätte es mir erträumen lassen?" Michelle lächelte auf Kate hinab, drückte ihre Hand. „Als ich nach England kam, gab es nur die Pflicht. Ich tat wie mir geheißen wurde...ich sollte den zukünftigen König von England heiraten..." Sie senkte den Blick. „Zu dem Zeitpunkt, als ich das erfuhr, hatte ich jede Hoffnung auf Glück aufgegeben.. Es gab für mich niemals einen anderen Weg als zu gehorchen." Sie sah zu Kate, blickte sie unsicher an. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie sie vielleicht langweilte...sie hatte niemals jemanden ihre Geschichte erzählt. Doch in den Augen ihrer Freundin lag solch offenkundiges Interesse, dass sie jeden Zweifel abstreifte und fortfuhr.  
  
„Mein Vater hatte mich ‚verkauft'...das, auf das man mich 17 Jahre vorbereitet hatte, sollte nun wahr werden. Ich war auf dem Weg in eine unbekannte, traurige Zukunft, doch ich nahm es hin...wie eben alles. Doch dann...dann stand ich dem Prinzen gegenüber. Er war freundlich und zuvorkommend zu mir...doch die Angst...blieb. Er war nichts als mein arrangierter zukünftiger Gemahl...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was sie erwarten würde, wenn sie in England ankommen würde. Da man ihr bereits als kleines Kind bedeutet hatte, sie müsse den englischen Thronfolger heiraten, um das bestehende Bündnis zu festigen, hatte sie sich nie eine andere Zukunft ausgemalt, als an der Seite des schwarzen Prinzen. Sicher, als Kind hatte sie auch geträumt, von  
  
einem schönen jungen Mann, der kommen würde und sie auf seinem Pferd mitnehmen würde – weg, vom väterlichen Hof, von ihrem Schicksal. Doch mit jeden Jahr, das verging, so vergingen auch ihre Wünsche. Der junge Mann, mit seinem Pferd kam nicht, sie ritt nicht mit ihm und verliebte sich nicht auf den ersten Blick in ihn. Irgendwann war auch der letzte Funke Hoffnung und Traum verlöscht – der Realität gewichen. Sie würde nach England fahre, wo sie mit dem Kronprinzen Edward vermählt würde.  
  
Hier steht sie nun, an der Reling des Schiffes und blickt auf das Meer hinaus – sieht die gischtgekrönten Wellen und auch nicht. Sie hat keine Vorstellung von ihrer Zukunft mehr, sie weiss nichts über den Prinzen und über das Land, das sie erwartet. Es ist ihr egal, wie kann sie denn je dort glücklich sein? Doch das spielt keine Rolle, sie hat ihre Pflicht zu erfüllen, nicht ‚glücklich zu sein'! Wenn es dem Frieden diente, dann war es nicht umsonst. Dieser Gedanke tröstet sie, während sie den Blick auf die englische Küste richtet, die noch im Nebel liegt, wie ihre Zukunft.  
  
To be continued... 


	5. Painted On My Memories

Viel zu sagen gibt es dieses Mal nicht. Hier beginnt jetzt die Geschichte von Edward und Michelle...allerdings mal wieder mit einem kleinen Cliffhanger.  
  
Viel Spaß damit!!  
  
PS: Violett and friend: Hoffentlich können wir mit dem neuen Kapitel zu eurem Überleben beitragen! Wir können euch gar nicht sagen, wie sehr wir uns über euren Review gefreut haben! DANKE! (Feel free to continue with such reviews! ^.^)  
  
  
  
Chapter 5: Painted On My Memories  
  
  
  
„Prinzessin, ihr solltet euch bereit machen. Außerdem ist der Wind zu kalt hier draußen." Mathilda führt das Mädchen, ohne deren Antwort abzuwarten, zurück in ihre Kabine. „Heute nachmittag habt ihr es geschafft.. Dann werdet ihr dem Prinzen vorgestellt und könnt euch endlich wieder ausruhen." Mathildas Fürsorge ist ihr wohlbekannt und so erwidert Michelle nichts. Sie lässt es über sich ergehen, wie die Amme ihre Frisur richtet und sie für das an Land gehen bereit macht. Über ihre Seele hat sie ein Schleier aus Resignation gelegt...das Matte in ihren Augen deuten darauf hin, doch niemand bemerkt es.  
  
Es bemerkt auch niemand die ungewollte Angst, die sie plötzlich erfasst, als sie aus dem Kutschenfenster zu der großen, grauen Burg sieht, die ihr zu Hause werden wird. Wie wird der „schwarze Prinz" sein? Sie hat immer nur die Geschichten über seinen Ruhm und seinen Mut in Schlachten gehört. Nichts über den Menschen...wenn es ihn denn gibt. Doch im Grunde spielt das alles keine Rolle. Sie wird sein gehorsames Weib werden.  
  
***  
  
Er hört die Hochrufe durch die kleinen Fenster in der riesigen Halle. Umringt von seinem ganzen Hofstaat, fühlt er sich doch allein, als er auf seine zukünftige Braut wartet. Eine Schönheit soll sie sein. Etwas kränklich zwar, doch als die schönste Frau Frankreichs gepriesen. Reglos steht er vor dem Thron, wartet gespannt auf die französische Prinzessin, die nun bald hier eintreffen wird. Auch wenn er versteht aus welchen Gründen ihre Eltern diese Hochzeit vereinbart haben, so ist er sich nicht sicher, ob er – geschweige denn sie – das wollte.  
  
Die Frage ist beantwortet, als sie vor ihm steht. Er sieht auf sie hinab. Sie ist klein, zierlich, blass...doch von strahlender, fast erhabener Schönheit, die ihn fesselt, bannt...Ihr blondes, langes Haar glänzt weich, während es ihr sanft geschnittenes, milchiges Gesicht umrahmt. Ihre schimmernde Blässe wird noch hervorgehoben durch das cremefarbene Seidenkleid, dass sanft ihre Figur umspielt. Alles an ihr strahlt auf fast magische Weise. Das einzig farbige an ihr, sind ihr Augen...ein Hellblau, das glänzen sollte, wie alles andere an ihr, es allerdings nicht tut. Als sie zu ihm aufsieht, erschrickt er: Ergebenheit liegt in ihren Augen...eine sanfte Freundlichkeit zwar, doch gepaart mit seltsamer Schwermut. Sein Herz verkrampfte sich schmerzhaft. Dieses Mädchen, das nun vor ihm niederkniet, es berührt seine Seele, wie er das Gefühl hat in die ihre hinein sehen zu können.  
  
„Mylord, es ist eine Ehre für mich eure Gemahlin werden zu dürfen." Ihre Stimme leise...weich...hat einen wunderbaren Klang in seinen Ohren. Und als er zu ihr hintritt um ihre Schultern zu ergreifen und ihr so zu zeigen, dass sie aufstehen soll, ist alles entschieden. Er fühlt ihre kalte Haut, ihre Arme, die er mit seinen Händen fast komplett umfassen kann, und ihm wird bewusst, dass wenn es jemals eine Frau geben soll, der sein Herz gehört, dann ihr...ihm ist nicht bewusst, dass er es zu diesen Zeitpunkt bereits an die blonde Schönheit verloren hat.  
  
***  
  
Die Tage vergehen und in wenigen Tagen soll die Hochzeit stattfinden. Immer wieder hat er in dieser Zeit versucht ihre Traurigkeit und die Mauer der Schwermut, die sich um ihre Seele gelegt hatte zu durchdringen, sie lächeln zu sehen oder das Leuchten ihrer blauen Augen; er weiß, dass es da ist; er kann es förmlich spüren, doch sie verbirgt es hinter einem Vorhang aus Wohlerzogenheit und Zurückhaltung.  
  
Er kommt nicht an sie heran, hat es so gehofft, doch für sie ist diese Hochzeit eben doch nichts anderes als die Pflicht einer Prinzessin...während es bei ihm viel mehr ist als bloße Pflicht. Jedes Mal wenn er ihr begegnet, jedes Mal wenn er sie ein weiteres Mal im Garten beobachtet, beschleicht ihn diese verzehrende Sehnsucht danach sie glücklich zu sehen...glücklich zu machen...sie zu halten. Und je näher der Tag der Hochzeit rückt, desto unerträglicher wird die Sehnsucht und der Wunsch, das ganze abzusagen...um ihretwillen, doch er weiß auch, dass das unmöglich sein wird und so steht er schließlich vor dem Altar und wartet auf seine Braut.  
  
Der lange Gang kommt ihr endlos vor, während sie langsam durch die Kirche schreitet. Sie weiß noch immer nicht, ob sich etwas geändert hat. Es ist noch immer eine Pflicht diesen Mann zu heiraten. Noch immer muss sie ihren Verpflichtungen entsprechen. In diesen wenigen Tagen, die zwischen ihrem ersten Treffen und der Hochzeit gelegen waren, hatte sie nur selten Gelegenheit ihren zukünftigen Gemahl zu sehen. Die wenigen Begegnungen, die stattgefunden haben, waren das Abendessen gewesen oder einmal in den königlichen Gärten. Doch sie hat in diesen Tagen eines über Edward erfahren: er ist ein guter, gerechter König und als Mensch ist er freundlich, zuvorkommend, ehrenvoll... Dieser Gedanke hilft ihr das Kommende besser zu ertragen; sie weiß nun, dass sie einen Mann heiraten wird, den sie respektieren und dem sie eine gute Frau sein kann. Sie mag ihn, seine Persönlichkeit wärmt sie und sie weiß, dass sie Glück hat.  
  
Ihr kommt alles unwirklich vor...der Blick durch den Schleier verstärkte dieses Gefühl noch mehr. Als wäre sie in einem Traum gefangen. Ihren Blick hält sie auf den Boden gerichtet...erst als sie fast bei Edward ist, wagt sie aufzuschauen.  
  
Er sieht sie an, ist überwältigt von ihr. Das weiße, weit ausstehende Kleid mit der langen Schleppe...der Schleier, der ihm nicht gestattete ihr Gesicht zu sehen, scheint sie ihm noch mehr zu entfremden... ‚Geht das überhaupt?'  
  
Schließlich ist sie bei ihm. Er nimmt ihre Hand...eiskalt, er fühlt es durch die dünnen Handschuhe. Ohne weiteres wendet sich das zukünftige Königspaar dem Altar zu.  
  
Während der Zeremonie sieht sie nur in ihren Schoß. In den Augenwinkeln sieht sie Edward, der starr geradeaus blickt.  
  
„So bitte ich nun die Hoheiten sich zu erheben." Der Bischof weiht die Ringe, die Menge in der Kirche singt, sie hat das Gefühl den Halt zu verlieren. Ihre Zukunft wird besiegelt sein. Wie es geplant war...es wird alles so kommen...diese goldenen Ringe binden sie für immer in ihr Schicksal.  
  
„Prinzessin Michelle von Frankreich, seid ihr Willens Prinz Edward von England ein treues und gehorsames Weib zu sein in guten wie in schlechten Zeiten, in Gesundheit und Krankheit bis dass der Tod euch scheidet, so antwortet mit Ja."  
  
Nicht einmal eine Sekunde kommt ihr der Gedanke Nein zu sagen. Es war selbstverständlich, dass sie es tut und so tut sie es auch.  
  
„ Ja."  
  
Er registriert kaum, dass der Priester weiter spricht, dass die gesamte Kirche den Atem anhält und das die Sonne herrliche goldene Muster auf den kahlen Steinboden wirft. Sie hat es gesagt, sie wird seine Gemahlin. Natürlich wusste er, dass sie es tun würde, doch bis zuletzt hat er Angst gehabt, dieses scheue, zarte Mädchen würde davor zurückschrecken. Er liebt sie und es schmerzt ihn so sehr, sie so unglücklich zu sehen. Dennoch ist er erleichtert, dass er sie nun doch bekommen wird, dass sie ihr Leben lang an seiner Seite sitzen wird, dass er jeden Tag ihr wunderschönes Gesicht sehen wird. Wie oft hat er sich in den letzten Wochen geschworen, sie glücklich zu machen; er wollte ihr Herz erobern, doch mit jedem Male, wo er sie anblickte und sie den Blick senkte spürt er wieder die Unmöglichkeit seines Wunsches.  
  
„Ja." Der Priester hat fertig gesprochen und automatisch sagt er dieses kleine Wort, das ihm doch so viel bedeutet.  
  
„Somit erkläre ich euch vor Gott und der Welt zu Mann und Frau."  
  
Langsam dreht er sich zu ihr, auch sie wendet sich ihm zu. Ganz vorsichtig, als will er sie nicht verschrecken mit seiner Bewegung, befreit er ihr Gesicht vom Schleier. Wieder dieses Stechen in seinem Herzen, als er in ihre fast leblosen Augen sieht. Einen Moment sehen sie sich an. Er meint ein schwaches trauriges Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht zu sehen, doch da war sie schon vor ihm nieder gekniet und ergreift seine behandschuhte Hand um ihre Lippen auf den königlichen Siegelring zu senken.  
  
Es ist der Gang der Zeremonie, ein Zeichen dafür, dass sich die Frau dem Mann vollkommen unterwirft. Als sie zu ihm aufsieht, mit den ausdruckslosen Augen, greift er nach ihrem Gesicht. Ein Raunen geht durch die anwesende Gemeinde als der Prinz sie aufstehen lässt, ihr Gesicht zwischen beide Hände nimmt und ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn gibt. ‚Das gehört doch nicht zur Zeremonie.'  
  
Jetzt zeichnet sich Überraschung auf ihrem Gesicht ab. Den Mund leicht geöffnet, in den Augen steht die lautlose Frage nach dem ‚Warum?'  
  
Aber sie fühlt all die Zärtlichkeit, die in dieser Berührung liegt. Sieht die Zuneigung in seinem Blick und die zögernde Angst, die in seinem Gesichtszügen Ausdruck findet. Als hätte er Angst vor ihr oder ihrer Zurückweisung. Seltsam berührt senkt sie den Kopf. Gleich darauf blickt sie ihn wieder an. Zögerlich lächelt sie.  
  
Diese Lächeln ist Balsam für sein Herz. Langsam senkt er seine Hände, möchte es nicht, will lieber in Berührung mit ihr bleiben, will sie weiter so ansehen können, will weiter dieses Lächeln sehen. Durch die plötzlich einsetzende Orgelmusik wird jedoch der Augenblick zerstört. Mit einem unglaublichen Bedauern in seinem Innern, schreitet er schließlich mit ihr an seiner Seite hinaus aus der Kathedrale, hin zur jubelnden Menge. Ihre Hand liegt auf seinem Handrücken, doch getrennt durch die Handschuhe, die sie beide tragen, gibt es keinen Kontakt zwischen ihnen.  
  
Auch beim folgenden Bankett mit dem Ball, ist alles wie zuvor. Sie wagt nur selten aufzublicken, scheint müde, abwesend. Doch es ist Pflicht für das jung vermählte Paar den Tanz zu eröffnen. Er sieht zu Michelle, die in dem Thron neben ihm sitzt. Sie blickt in ihren Schoß, ihre Hände hat sie dort gefaltet. Es scheint ihm als betrachte sie den goldenen Ring an ihrer Hand.  
  
Lächelnd nickt er ihr zu.  
  
„Wir müssen den Ball eröffnen." Fragend reicht er ihr die Hand, hält jedoch inne bevor er ihren Arm berührt.  
  
„Ja." Murmelt sie leise. Ein kurzer Blick, zögerlich und müde, dann legt sie ihre Hand auf die seine.  
  
Gemeinsam stehen sie auf und Edward sieht, dass Michelle lächelt. Es schmerzt ihn, weil es nicht echt ist. Es ist für die Gäste, um ihren Kummer zu verdecken und ihre Traurigkeit. Aber noch mehr schmerzt ihn die Tatsache, dass sie durch diese Heirat zu einem unechten Lächeln gezwungen wird und das sie keinerlei Freude besitzt. Er hätte alles für dieses Lächeln getan und würde es tun. Jetzt da er es einmal gesehen hatte, hat er das Gefühl es zu brauchen.  
  
Die Nähe beim Tanz schmerzhaft...sie so dich bei sich zu fühlen. Ihr Geruch...  
  
„Ich danke euch, Majestät."  
  
Fragend blickt er auf sie hinab.  
  
„Für den Empfang hier. Er war sehr herzlich und..." sie stockt, er fühlt ihre Hand auf seiner Schulter sich verkrampfen. „Auch für eure Freundlichkeit. Ich bin euch sehr dankbar dafür."  
  
„Ich bin es, der dankbar sein sollte..." sie blickt kurz zu ihm auf, ihre Augen richten sich auf ihn.  
  
„Michelle," er spricht weiter und wieder senkt sich ihr Blick.  
  
„Michelle, wenn ihr je einen Wunsch haben solltet, so sprecht ihn aus. Zögert nicht. Ich möchte, dass ihr glücklich seid und werde alles für euch tun. Wenn es etwas gibt, das euch das Hiersein erleichtert, so lasst es mich wissen. Ich weiss, wie schwer es für euch sein muss."  
  
„Majestät sind sehr gnädig zu mir. Ich habe das nicht verdient."  
  
Er sieht die Röte, die sich auf ihrem Gesicht ausbreitet. „Das hier ist doch meine Bestimmung."  
  
„Michelle, bitte, versprecht es mir. Was ihr auch immer für einen Wunsch habt, tragt ihn mir vor und ich werde ihn euch erfüllen." Seine Worte sind so voll Aufrichtigkeit, dass sie verwundert zu ihm aufsieht und nickt.  
  
Die Musik endet und Edward bereut, dass das Gespräch zu Ende ist...doch noch mehr bereut er, dass er sie nicht mehr halten darf.  
  
Schweigend sitzen sie auf dem Thron, sehen den Gästen beim Tanzen zu.  
  
„Majestät sollten sich dann in ihre Gemächer begeben." Plötzlich spürt Michelle Mathildas Hand auf ihrem Arm und ihr wird bewusst, was heute Nacht NOCH ihre Pflicht ist.  
  
„Jawohl, Mathilda." gehorsam nickt sie. „Majestät." Sie wendet sich an Edward. „Habt vielen Dank für eure Worte und eure Freundlichkeit."  
  
Sein Herz verkrampft sich, als er sieht, wie ängstlich und unsicher sie ihn ansieht. Ihre Augen blicken ihn leer, aber auch flehentlich an. ‚Sie hat Angst vor der heutigen Nacht! Warum sagt sie mir das nicht?'  
  
Dennoch spricht sie nach einem Moment des Zögerns weiter.  
  
„Ich werde eure Majestät erwarten."  
  
Er will sagen: das müsst ihr nicht; ich werde nicht zu euch kommen bis ihr bereit seid. Doch das kann er nicht...nicht hier. So sagt er nur:  
  
„Ihr braucht keine Furcht zu haben, Michelle."  
  
Sie senkt den Blick, verbeugt sich. Noch einmal streifen ihre Augen seine und zeigen, dass sie seine Beruhigung nicht verstanden hat. Als sie weggeführt wird, blickt er ihr nach...fast verzweifelt.  
  
***  
  
Lange hat er überlegt, nachdem er in seinen Gemächern angekommen ist. Sie wartet doch. Er muss es ihr sagen, sie beruhigen. Er hat seine Jacke ausgezogen, trägt nur noch einfach Hose mit Stiefeln und sein weißes Hemd, als er durch den Geheimgang geht und vor ihrer Tür steht.  
  
Gerade als er klopfen will, kommt ihm ein Gedanke. Er lässt die Hand sinken, macht schweigend kehrt und steht schließlich wieder in seinem eigenen Gemach. Leise verlässt er es durch die Vordertür. Er will Michelle nicht erschrecken und das würde er tun, wenn er einfach so aus den Geheimgang treten würde. Der Gang ist leer. Gut. Mit einem seltsamen Gefühl im Bauch nähert er sich der dunklen Tür, die zu ihrem Gemach führt. Es zerreißt ihn, sobald er an ihre wunderschönen, blauen Augen denkt, groß vor Angst und Ungewissheit. ‚Nie...Niemals könnte ich ihr weh tun...' Sein Klopfen, laut, riß ihn selbst aus seinen Gedanken.  
  
Ein Augenblick ist alles still, dann zögerlich ihre Stimme. „Ja bitte."  
  
Er öffnet die Türe...sie sitzt, zwei Kissen im Rücken auf ihrem Bett. Sie ist hergerichtet, ihr weißes Brautnachthemd, ihre Haare fließen ihr über die Schultern. Ihre Hände krallen sich in das Bettlaken. Bleich, klein, ängstlich sieht sie ihn an.  
  
„Majestät..." Ihre Stimme bebt, ihre Hände zittern.  
  
„Verbannt die Angst aus euren Augen, Mylady. Sie hat dort nichts zu suchen." Er lächelt, als er sich langsam auf der Bettkante niederlässt. Sie sieht ihn mit so großen verängstigten Augen an, dass es direkt an seine Seele rührt. „Ich werde euch nichts tun." Er hebt die Hand um nach ihrer zu greifen, doch er hält in der Bewegung inne, als er bemerkt, wie sie zurückzuckt. Mit leisen Worten fährt er fort.  
  
„Ich hätte heute der glücklichste Mann auf Erden sein sollen, da ich euch heute zur Frau nehmen durfte..." Er sieht sie an, doch sie hält den Blick gesenkt. „...doch ich war der traurigste. Glaubt mir, ich wünsche mir nichts sehnlichster, als in euren wunderschönen Augen Glück zu sehen." Fragend sieht sie zu ihm auf. ‚Wie ein Engel...' geht es ihm durch den Sinn, als er sie betrachtet in ihrem weißen Gewandt und den goldenen Haaren. Ihr Gesicht blass und ihre Augen so schön und...traurig. Einen Augenblick herrscht Stille, während sie sich ansehen, dann senkt sie den Kopf und flüstert heißer.  
  
„Aber Majestät, ich bin euer. Genügt das nicht?"  
  
Wenn sie ahnen könnte, wie sehr ihn diese Worte schmerzen...wenn sie es nur ahnen könnte. Langsam schüttelt  
  
er den Kopf.  
  
„Nein, Mylady. Euer Körper mag vielleicht durch den Vertrag zwischen England und Frankreich mir zugeschrieben worden sein, doch das ist lange nicht genug. Ich möchte euer Herz...so wie ihr meines habt, seit dem ersten Augenblick, in dem ich euch gesehen habe."  
  
Zögernd sieht sie auf. Unverständnis liegt in ihren Zügen, als sie sagt:  
  
„Mylord, ich fühle mich geehrt, doch...das Herz spielt keinerlei Rolle."  
  
‚Sie spricht das aus, was ihr gelehrt worden ist...' Doch sie kann das doch nicht wirklich glauben. Nein, in ihren traurigen Augen sieht er, dass es nicht das ist, was ihr Herz sagt.  
  
„Oh doch. Wie könnte ich es wagen einer Frau, so wunderschön wie ihr es seid, für immer die Freude an der Liebe zu nehmen?" Er greift nach ihrer Hand, und dieses Mal lässt sie es geschehen. Er spürt ihre zarte Haut, sieht die Tränen, die sich in ihren Augen sammeln und verflucht dabei in Gedanken die ganze verdammte Heiratspolitik. „Wir beide wissen, was das Volk und mein Vater heute Nacht von mir erwarten, doch ich denke nicht daran dieses mal ihre Erwartungen zu erfüllen." Sanft hebt er ihre Hand an seine Lippen, während sie ihn immer noch ansieht, als versucht sie zu verstehen, was er ihr da sagt.  
  
„Majestät, ihr verlangt nach meinem Herzen? Warum? Was ist es wert, dass ihr es begehrt?" Sie richtet den Blick auf ihre Hände, die noch immer in seinen lagen.  
  
„Was mir euer Herz wert ist? Alles, Michelle...alles. In euren Augen sehe ich doch, dass ihr den Glauben noch in euch tragt...ich hoffe es. Ich hoffe, dass ihr noch von der Liebe träumt und dass irgendjemand wieder den Funken in euch entzündet, so dass ihr wieder lachen könnt und eure Augen nicht vor Traurigkeit vergehen...Michelle ich hoffe, ich kann dieser Mann für euch sein."  
  
Erschrocken stellt er fest, dass eine Träne auf seine Hand fällt...sie weint. ‚Warum...?'  
  
„Michelle?" Er hebt mit seiner Hand ihr Kinn an. Unter Tränen lächelt sie...sie lächelt. Langsam schüttelt sie den Kopf als sie seinen verzweifelten Gesichtsausdruck sieht.  
  
„Ich...ich danke euch, Majestät. Niemals...nicht in meinen kühnsten Träumen hätte ich zu hoffen gewagt..." sie stockt, da sie am ganzen Körper zittert. „...dass ich diese Worte hören dürfte." Immer mehr Tränen rinnen ihre Wangen hinab. Tränen der Erleichterung...des Bedauerns...der Rührung...es war alles so anders gekommen...dabei...  
  
„Es war doch alles geplant...alles nur arrangiert...wir müssen doch..." Ein Schluchzen entringt sich ihrer Kehle und verzweifelt verdeckt sie ihr Gesicht mit beiden Händen. ‚Es muss doch heute sein...alles ist geplant...alles muss kommen, wie es mir gesagt wurde...ich muss doch nur meine Pflicht erfüllen.' Ihr Körper bebt, als die Tränen immer heftiger fließen.  
  
„Michelle!" Entsetzt sieht er auf sie hinab, während sie ihr Gesicht hinter ihren Händen und Haaren verbirgt. Sanft und mit aller Zärtlichkeit, zu der er fähig ist, streichelt er über ihren Rücken, ihr weiches Haar; schiebt es zurück und berührt federleicht ihre Wange.  
  
„Was habt ihr, Michelle?" Er ahnt, dass der Grund für ihre Tränen nicht mehr Ängste und Ungewissheiten sind, sondern Verwirrung und auch Befreiung von dieser Furcht, die sie zuvor so unsicher und ängstlich gemacht hat.  
  
Jetzt hebt sie den Kopf an; seine Hand noch immer an ihrer Wange.  
  
„Aber Mylord, wir...es wird erwartet, dass..." sie hält inne, schmiegt sich in einer Weise in seine Hand, die ihn auf tiefste Weise wärmt.  
  
„Ich bin der englische Thronfolger, mir hat niemand etwas vorzuschreiben." Sein Tonfall klingt beinahe zornig.  
  
„Ich danke euch sehr..." flüstert sie erstickt.  
  
Er möchte sie in den Arm nehmen, sie halten und beruhigen, doch er hat Angst alles wieder zu zerstören. Vielleicht ist es ein erster Schritt ihr Sicherheit zu geben...Vertrauen. Er lässt seine Hand sinken, muss die Berührung unterbrechen...sein Herz brennt. Noch immer erschauert ihr Körper in unregelmäßigen Abständen. Sie sieht zu ihm auf, als würde sie seine Hand suchen...einen Grund warum er sie weggezogen hat.  
  
Sie fühlt sich verloren...allein...kalt...da war die Erleichterung, doch gleichzeitig die Verwirrung. Es war doch alles so klar gewesen. Und nun...sie fühlt sich so schwach, so hilflos. Langsam lässt sie sich nach vorne sinken...an seine Schulter...menschliche Wärme...  
  
Wieder das Gefühl sie halten zu wollen so stark, dass es ihm beinahe nachgibt. In seinem inneren tobt ein stiller Kampf, während er unbewegt auf ihrer Bettkante sitzt und ihr Gesicht, vom Weinen sind ihre Wangen erhitzt, an seiner Schulter spürt. Langsam beruhigt sie sich, das Zittern lässt nach. Nach einer Weile richtet sie sich auf. Leise spricht sie, unsicher suchen ihre Augen die seinen.  
  
„Was tun wir jetzt...ich meine..."  
  
„Weil ich schlecht euer Gemach nach so einer kurzen Zeit verlassen kann?" Seine Augen blitzen amüsiert.  
  
Als Zustimmung senkt sie den Blick. Ihre Wangen werden noch etwas röter. Er beobachtet sie einen Augenblick...sie ist so wunderschön.  
  
„Ihr könnt schlafen, Mylady. Ich werde mich dort hin setzten und etwas lesen. Zum richtigen Zeitpunkt werde ich das Zimmer verlassen." Er lächelt. Einen Augenblick meint er, sie möchte widersprechen, doch dann ein Nicken.  
  
„Michelle, sagt es, wenn ihr etwas anderes wollt."  
  
Schnell schüttelt sie den Kopf, legt sich zurück in die Kissen, doch lässt ihn nicht aus den Augen.  
  
Er fragt sich, was sie denkt, unterdrückt das Verlangen ihr noch einmal durchs Haar zu streichen bevor er langsam von der Bettkante aufsteht und vor ihrem Bett niederkniet.  
  
Er ergreift ihre Hand und führt sie an seine Lippen.  
  
„Gute Nacht, Mylady." Sein Atem warm auf ihrem Handrücken...und Schmerz in seinen Augen.  
  
„Majestät?"  
  
Die schüchterne Frage lässt ein wehmütiges Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht erscheinen.  
  
„Ich glaube, ich werde nicht einschlafen können...ich bin sehr durcheinander." Sie lächelt; ihre Hände spielen mit dem Saum ihres Bettlakens.  
  
„Soll ich euer Gemach verlassen?" er denkt an den Geheimgang, erwähnt ihn jedoch nicht.  
  
„Nein." Widerspricht sie. „Ihr könnt gerne bleiben...ich..." ‚Ich fühle mich geborgen in eurer Nähe.' Sie wagt es nicht auszusprechen, es ist unverschämt.  
  
Zögernd dreht er sich wieder um, obwohl er im Begriff war zu gehen.  
  
„Darf ich?" er deutete auf die Bettkante. Nach ihrem Nicken lässt er sich nieder; die Stelle ist noch warm. Er erinnert sich wie nahe er ihr gewesen ist. Er räuspert sich.  
  
„Würdet ihr mir von Frankreich erzählen. Ich war lange nicht mehr dort."  
  
„Ihr wart schon einmal in Frankreich?" Sofort kommt sie sich dumm vor. Natürlich war er schon dort. Er hatte ja dort Krieg geführt.  
  
„Zwangsläufig ja. Ich hätte mir gewünscht, dass ich unter schöneren Umständen dort gewesen wäre." Er lächelt.  
  
„Ja...es ist ein schönes Land." Nickt sie. „Obwohl...ich nicht viel davon gesehen habe."  
  
Als sie aufblickt, sieht sie seine fragenden Augen.  
  
„Aber euer Vater hat euch doch sicher euer Land gezeigt? Euch mitgenommen und..." Er verstummt als er ihr trauriges Kopfschütteln sieht.  
  
„Sie sagten es ist zu anstrengend für mich. Ich kenne eigentlich nur unser Schloss in Paris...und die Gärten dort."  
  
‚Eingesperrt im goldenen Käfig.' Geht es ihm durch den Sinn, sagt jedoch nichts, da sie wie in Gedanken fortfährt. Er beobachtete sie...kann den Blick nicht von ihr wenden.  
  
„Dort war ich gerne...im Garten. Immer wenn ich eine freie Minute hatte." Sie sieht auf und er meint ein schwaches Funkeln in ihren Augen zu erkennen als sie sich erinnert. „Aber in den letzten zwei Jahren blieb dazu nicht mehr viel Zeit...sie sagten, ich müsse mich auf meine zukünftige Aufgabe vorbereiten...und vor allem auf meine Gesundheit achten..." Schnell sieht sie auf, in ihren Augen steht Erschrecken. „Oh, nicht dass ihr glaubt ich möchte mich beschweren! Ich meine, ich weiss ja, dass es nur richtig war, dass es meine Aufgabe ist und meine Pflicht. Schließlich muss ich England einmal einen Thronfolger schenken!" Als ihr die Bedeutung ihrer Worte gerade in dieser Situation klar wird, senkt sie schnell den Blick. Sie redete zuviel...man hatte es ihr doch immer eingebläut: Halte als Frau den Mund, das ist besser. Das nötigste, mehr nicht. ‚Sie hatten recht...ich sollte mich daran halten.' Sie beisst sich auf die Lippe. Schließlich spricht sie hier mit ihrem Gemahl, dem Thronfolger von England.  
  
‚England einen Thronfolger schenken...muss England einen...muss...muss...England...muss...' Ihre Worte hallen in seinem Kopf...es schmerzt...  
  
„Aber..." Er weiss nicht, womit er sie trösten kann. Hilflos sieht er sie an, kann förmlich ihre Gedanken lesen...wie sie sich quält. „Michelle, ihr seid 18 Jahre alt!"  
  
Sie gibt keine Antwort; ihre Hände glätten unruhig die Bettdecke.  
  
„Ein Thronfolger ist mir egal, wenn ich dafür eure Gesundheit und euer lächeln zerstöre."  
  
Sie schluckt.  
  
„Aber Majestät, wir müssen doch...ich meine es geht doch nicht anders!" Platzt es aus ihr heraus, doch gleich ist es ihr wieder peinlich. Alles was ihr 18 Jahre gelehrt wurde, mit dem sie sich einfach abgefunden hat, was selbstverständlich für sie ist, wirft er mit seinen Worten über den Haufen. Sie hat sich darauf eingestellt, dass sie es heute Nacht hinter sich hat...endlich...und mit einem Thronfolger hat sie ihre Schuldigkeit dann erfüllt...endlich.  
  
„Michelle!" er greift nach ihrer Hand. „Verbannt das Wort „müssen" doch nur einen Augenblick aus euren Gedanken, auch wenn es ein Leben lang euer Lebensinhalt war." Er sieht sie eindringlich an. „Sagt mir einfach etwas, das ihr WOLLT." Er sieht ihre verwirrten Augen, dann werden sie entspannter, während sie offensichtlich überlegt. Sie senkt den Kopf. „Ich erfülle euch jeden Wunsch, das sagte ich schon einmal."  
  
„Ich...vielleicht...ich würde gerne etwas von der Umgebung hier sehen...Englands Natur...und...ich bin als kleines Mädchen sehr gerne geritten..." Sie sieht auf und er ermutigt sie mit seinem Blick weiter zu reden. „...bis sie es mir verboten haben."  
  
„Sie haben euch das Reiten verboten?" Edward ist entsetzt, als sie traurig nickt.  
  
„Sie sagten...es sei zu gefährlich und außerdem hätte ich nicht die Kraft dazu...es wäre zu anstrengend."  
  
Sein Herz schlägt schneller, als sie langsam...zögerlich...schüchtern fortfährt. „Mathilda würde es mir niemals gestatten, doch wenn Majestät etwas Zeit opfern würde um mit mir aus zu reiten...mir etwas von eurem Land hier zeigen würde...dann...wäre das...wundervoll...und..." Ihre Stimme war mit jedem Wort leiser geworden. ‚Wie kann ich es wagen solch eine Bitte zu äußern...wie kann ich nur...er ist der König...mein Gemahl, er hat sicher besseres zu tun als seine Zeit mit solchen Kindereien zu verschwenden...und zudem: ich habe keine Wünsche zu äußern...'  
  
„Michelle, ich werde euch nicht mein Land zeigen, sondern UNSER Land. Ihr seid meine Königin und daher ist es ebenso auch euer Land. Wenn ihr es sehen wollt, so werde ich es euch zeigen!" eine leise Wut nagt an ihm. Natürlich ist sie kränklich und muss sich schonen, doch er kann sich des Gefühls nicht erwehren, dass man dieses Mädchen wie Glas behandelt hat und dadurch ihre Gesundheit noch weiter geschwächt hat, indem man ihr auch noch jede Freude am Leben genommen hat. Wie konnte sie die Kraft für etwas aufbringen, wenn sie nicht einmal wusste, wofür es sich lohnte?  
  
„Schließlich sollt ihr sehen in welchem Land ihr lebt und ihr sollt es ebenso lieben wie ich." erklärt er und es gelingt ihm nicht ganz den Zorn zu verbergen, den er für ihre Amme hegt.  
  
Ihre Augen werden groß. Nicht vor Angst wie er zuerst befürchtet, sondern vor Erstaunen. Vielleicht hat sie den Zorn in seiner Stimme nicht bemerkt. Ihre nächsten Worte bestätigen seine Vermutung.  
  
„Mein Land, wie kann es mein Land sein, wo ich doch nur eine Frau bin?" fragt sie ihn leise.  
  
„Euch gehört mein Herz und mein Land; etwas anderes kann ich euch leider nicht bieten." Murmelt er.  
  
Sie sieht wie aufrichtig er es meint und etwas in ihrer Brust verkrampft sich. Mit allem hat sie gerechnet; man hatte ihr immer gesagt, von ihr wird erwartet eine gute Gemahlin zu sein, ein Thronfolger zur Welt zu bringen und gehorsam zu sein. Aber man hat ihr nicht gesagt, dass dieser Mann, den sie heiraten würde sie lieben und respektieren würde. Sie erhebt schüchtern wieder den Blick, sieht ihn an. Ein tiefes Gefühl von Dankbarkeit erfüllt sie und Zuneigung zu diesem Mann, der immer nur ein unbekannter Schrecken und doch ihr Schicksal war. Wieder hat sie das Gefühl, diesen Mann eines Tages vielleicht sogar lieben zu können.  
  
„Gerne werde ich mit eurer Majestät ausreiten."  
  
Irgendwann lehnt sie sich in die Kissen zurück. Leise sprechen sie miteinander, lernen sich zögernd, ja mit einer zärtlichen Zaghaftigkeit kennen, bis die junge Frau einschläft.  
  
Nach einem letzten Blick auf ihre schlafende Gestalt verlässt Edward ihr Zimmer.  
  
***  
  
„Ist es denn wirklich nötig? Sechs Menschen...durch meine Unterschrift zum Tode verurteilt?" Edward sitzt an seinem großen Schreibtisch aus Eiche, die Feder in der Hand, zweifelnd ob er sie benutzen soll. Es ist kein Problem für ihn, einen Kampf von Mann zu Mann auszutragen, auf dem Schlachtfeld ist er als mutig und entschlossen bekannt, doch die Last als oberster Richter des Landes zu fungieren, lastet schwer auf ihm. Auch diese Aufgabe hat er übernommen, als klar wurde, dass der alte König, sein Vater, diese Aufgabe nicht mehr erfüllen konnte. Seufzend setzt er die Feder auf und schreibt seinen Namen unter das Papier...  
  
„Heute Nachmittag warten die höchsten des Landes auf seine Majestät um..."  
  
„Nein, Dorset, bedaure." Schwungvoll erhebt sich Edward, legt die Feder beiseite und tritt an das große Fenster. Ein wunderschöner Spätsommertag lacht ihm entgegen. Zwar sind die Temperaturen schon kühl, doch der Himmel ist strahlend blau.  
  
„Wie meinen eure Hoheit?" Die Augen seines Beraters und 1. Dieners sind fragend.  
  
„Ich sagte nein, keine Besprechungen, heute habe ich wichtigeres zu tun." Er dreht sich zu Dorset um und sieht ihn fröhlich an.  
  
„Ich werde mit meiner Gemahlin ausreiten. Wenn ihr bitte die Vorbereitungen dafür treffen wollt. Außerdem schickt bitte einen Boten zu ihrer Majestät und sagt ihr, sie solle sich bereit machen. Ich erwarte sie nach ihrer Mahlzeit im Schlosshof bei den Pferden."  
  
Erst jetzt kommt sein Berater wieder zu Wort. Seine Augen ungläubig, fast verzweifelt als er erklärt:  
  
„Aber heute ist doch die Hofschneiderin angemeldet. Ihre Majestät, Prinzessin Michelle, ihre Gemahlin, ich meine..." Dorset ist offensichtlich verwirrt über die Entschlossenheit seines Königs. „...ihre Amme hat angeordnet, dass der Prinzessin heute ihre Wintergarderobe angepasst wird, und sie kennen Mathilda..."  
  
Oh ja...die Amme der Prinzessin war am Hofe sehr wohl bekannt. Edward überlegt kurz, dann meint er:  
  
„Schickt den Boten...er soll mir sofort Bericht erstatten. Falls er Probleme gibt, werde ich mich persönlich darum kümmern." Niemals wird er zulassen, dass die Amme Michelle noch weiter in diesen Abgrund reisst.  
  
„Sehr...wohl Majestät..."  
  
***  
  
„BITTE WAS? AUSREITEN???" Der Diener duckt sich immer mehr, als Mathildas Entrüstung sich auf ihn entlädt. „Unmöglich! Denkt der König denn kein bisschen an die Gesundheit seiner Gemahlin...außerdem, gerade reiten! Niemals! Nur über meine Leiche! Michelle ist dazu viel zu schwach! Und dann die Kälte draußen!"  
  
Leichenblass verbeugt sich der arme Auserwählte vor der Königin, bevor er das Zimmer schleunigst verlässt.  
  
Michelle sitzt still, in sich zusammengesunken auf einem roten Samt Kanapee und wagt nicht aufzusehen, als Mathilda weiter schimpft.  
  
„Was bildet sich dieser Mann eigentlich ein. Will er euch umbringen? Das ist doch unmöglich! Ihr und Reiten! Er kennt euren Zustand! Und vielleicht seid ihr ja sogar schon guter Hoffnung!"  
  
Michelle hat Mühe ihre Tränen zu unterdrücken. Gebannt hält sie den Blick gesenkt, ihre Haare verbergen die Traurigkeit in ihren Augen. Sie wagt nicht sich zu bewegen. Sie hätte es sich denken können, doch nun, da die Hoffnung auf Erfüllung ihres Wunsches wirklich zerstört ist, scheint sie die Enttäuschung zu ersticken...sie weiss nicht wie lange sie schon so dasitzt, Mathildas Gezeter anhört und schweigt, als es plötzlich wieder an die Türe klopf.  
  
Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten betritt ihr Gemahl das Zimmer. Trotz ihrer Niedergeschlagenheit versucht sie ein Lächeln.  
  
„Edward, was...?" sie steht auf um ihn zu begrüßen, während Mathilda in die Knie gesunken ist.  
  
Edward würdigt sie keines Blickes, sondern wendet sich sofort an seine junge Frau.  
  
„Ich dachte, wir seien zum ausreiten verabredet? Bitte sagt nicht, ihr hättet es euch anders überlegt." Ein rascher Blick zu Mathilda, den diese allerdings nicht bemerkt.  
  
„Ich will euch gerne begleiten, doch..." murmelt Michelle leise; sie senkt den Blick. Worauf will er hinaus? Der ärgerliche Blick, der ihrer Amme gegolten hat war ihr nicht entgangen.  
  
„Was erlauben sich eure Majestät?" Mathilda springt auf. Mit strengen Blicken mustert sie den König. „Michelle ist sehr schwach. Ihr wisst das! Ein Ausritt wird sie zu sehr strapazieren, erst Recht, wenn sie bereits in anderen Umständen ist! Ich kann nicht verantworten, dass ihre Gesundheit schaden nimmt!"  
  
„Oh, ich verstehe, aber sie glauben nicht, dass ihre Gesundheit Schaden nimmt" absichtlich imitiert er ihre Worte. „wenn sie den ganzen Tag in ihrem Gemach sitzt und nie frische Luft atmet? Es ist ein warmer Tag, sie wird sich weder verkühlen noch überanstrengen, dafür sorge ich schon. Ich weiß schließlich, wie es um ihre Gesundheit steht." Damit dreht er sich um und wendet sich wieder zu Michelle. „Wenn ihr mich begleiten wollt, so würde mich das sehr freuen."  
  
Michelle sieht ihn an. Sie fühlt sich geteilt: Einerseits möchte sie ihre Amme nicht verletzen, andererseits möchte sie ausreiten...in die Natur...Edward besser kennen lernen.  
  
„Ich..." In ihrem Kopf dreht es sich. Schließlich ignoriert sie Mathilda und lächelt den König freudig an. „Ich möchte euch gerne begleiten...sehr gerne." Errötend senkt sie den Blick. Aus den Augenwinkeln sieht sie, wie Mathilda sich versteift und wütend schnaubt.  
  
„Na dann...bin ich ja froh." Nach einem sanften Lächeln auf Michelle wendet er sich an Mathilda.  
  
„Sie hören was die Königin sagte. Besorgen sie ein Reitkleid und wenn meine Gemahlin bereit ist, führen sie sie zu den Ställen, ich werde sie dort erwarten."  
  
***  
  
Edward steht neben seinem bereits fertig gesattelten Pferd, als er Schritte hört; Laute, die deutlich zeigen, dass die Person wütend ist und leisere, beinahe zaghafte.  
  
„Michelle..." er dreht sich herum.  
  
Mit einem leichten Lächeln begrüßt sie ihn, während er still schweigend ihre Schönheit bewundert, die in dem schlichten Reitkleid, in einem hellen Braun hinreißend aussieht.  
  
„Majestät."  
  
„Ich bin froh, dass ihr euch entschieden habt, mit mir zu kommen. Ich habe euch eine ruhige Stute satteln lassen."  
  
Als sie mit ihm geht, meint sie ein spöttisches Lächeln in Richtung Mathilda in seinem Mundwinkel zucken zu sehen.  
  
„Sie ist wunderschön..."  
  
Fasziniert sieht Edward zu, wie Michelle der rotbraunen Stute zart über die Nüstern streicht, ihr Gesicht ganz nah an dem Tier.  
  
„Wie die Frau, die sie reiten wird." Er sieht, wie sie errötet, kann ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken.  
  
„Und dass Majestät nicht zu schnell reiten..." Mathilda versperrt Edward plötzlich die Sicht auf Michelle, da sie ihren Schützling noch einmal auf alle Gefahren hinweist, die eventuell eintreten können. Dann wendet sie sich an den König. „Und, wenn Majestät meine Bitte erhören mögen..." sie braucht offensichtlich alle Mühe freundlich zu bleiben. „Geben sie darauf acht, dass Michelle sich nicht überanstrengt. Bleiben sie nicht zu lange und bitte, reiten sie nicht zu schnell."  
  
„Ich werde gewiss nicht zu schnell reiten, doch was Michelle anbelangt, kann ich ihr nicht befehlen. Sie vergessen, sie ist meine Frau, nicht mein Eigentum." Mit einem Lachen wendet er sein Pferd und reitet zu Michelle, die bereits im Sattel sitzt und wartet.  
  
„Was werden eure Majestät mir zeigen?" fragt sie.  
  
„Wie ich schon sagte, ich erfülle euch jeden Wunsch. Doch da mein Königreich riesig ist, schlage ich vor, dass wir uns zuerst die Umgebung ansehen." Sie lächelt, dann ergreift sie ihre Zügel fester.  
  
Langsam reiten sie durch das große Schlosstor. Zu Anfang gibt Edward Michelle noch kleine Anweisungen. Die Unsicherheit ist ihr anzumerken, und die Konzentration in ihrem Blick lässt ihn lächeln. Bald waren sie außer Sichtweite des Schlosses, nur die Wachen, die ihnen folgen, erinnerte noch daran, dass die beiden Menschen, die hier ausreiten König und Königin von England sind.  
  
Edward kann seinen Blick nicht von ihr wenden. Wie sie aufrecht auf dem Pferd sitzt, ihre Locken im Wind wehen, ihre Wangen so gerötet sind. Plötzlich dreht sie sich zu ihm.  
  
„Ich kann es noch..." Als sie bemerkt, dass er sie beobachtet, sieht sie mit einem verlegenen Lächeln schnell wieder nach vorne.  
  
***  
  
„Können wir hier absitzen?" Fragend dreht sich Michelle zu ihm um. Sie waren ein Stück galoppiert und nun in einen lichten Buchenwald gekommen. Das Laub hatte sich bereits verfärbt, doch die Blätter, die den Boden bedecken sind noch die des letzten Jahres. Die Sonnenstrahlen lassen das Licht golden erscheinen.  
  
„Seid ihr erschöpft?" Besorgnis zeigt sich in Edwards Gesicht und so beeilt sie sich zu sagen, dass es ihr gut geht.  
  
„Ich finde es nur so schön hier; die Luft riecht so gut..."  
  
„Ja, ihr habt recht, es ist wirklich wunderschön." Er sitzt ab und geht zu ihr um ihr vom Pferd zu helfen.  
  
Sie legt die Hände auf seine Schultern und er umfasst ihre Taille, so dass sie einfach aus dem Sattel rutschen kann. Als sie aufkommt, zieht sie ihre Arme nicht gleich zurück, sieht zu ihm auf, als auch er nicht gleich die Berührung unterbricht.  
  
‚Sie ist so wunderschön...' Ihm wird wieder bewusst, wie zerbrechlich sie ist, als er sie hält. Sie sieht zu ihm auf, meint er es oder sind ihre Augen irgendwie wacher.  
  
„Danke...Majestät." Seine Berührung ist nicht mehr so beängstigend, seine Nähe lässt sie erschauern...auf seltsame, warme Weise, die sie niemals empfand in der Nähe eines Menschen...sie hat niemals viel menschliche Nähe erfahren, vielleicht auch darum. Es ist einfach tröstlich gehalten zu werden und jemanden zu berühren, der ebenso fühlt wie sie. Der sich nicht wegen irgendeines Vorteiles für sie interessiert, sondern ganz offensichtlich für sie als Person – nicht als Prinzessin. Das zu wissen und zu spüren ist so schön. Und es ist umso schöner, da sie doch nie damit gerechnet hat, hier diese Wärme zu finden. Hat sie doch immer beim Gedanken an ihre zukünftige Liebe Kälte empfunden. Nur in ihren Träumen hat sie die Geborgenheit gefühlt – ersehnt – dieses Gefühl in ihrem tiefsten Herzen gespürt, das jetzt ihre Seele wärmt.  
  
Er möchte sie nicht loslassen, doch in dem Moment sieht sie weg, löst sich langsam von ihm, und er bindet ihr Pferd zu seinem an einen Ast, während sie einige Schritte auf die Lichtung macht. Als er sich ihr zuwendet, scheint sie ganz versunken in Gedanken. Sie steht auf der Lichtung, den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt, die Augen geschlossen. Er kann seinen Blick nicht abwenden...als sie plötzlich spricht, trifft es ihn unerwartet.  
  
„Ihr dürft Mathilda nicht böse sein." Sie öffnet die Augen, wendet sich ihm zu. In ihren Augen steht ein Bitten, dass ihn erschreckt. Er hatte nicht bemerkt, dass sie seinen Zorn auf ihre Amme gesehen hatte. Sie hatte nichts davon gezeigt, und nun trafen ihn ihre Worte plötzlich und ohne Vorwarnung.  
  
‚Wahrscheinlich hat es sie große Überwindung gekostet mir das zu sagen.' Diese Feststellung, so wahr sie vermutlich ist, schmerzt ihn.  
  
„Ich bin ihr nicht böse; es war lediglich... Ich finde, dass sie euch nicht bevormunden sollte. Schließlich seid ihr bereits eine erwachsene Frau, die selbst für sich entscheiden kann." Er kommt zu ihr und bleibt neben ihr stehen.  
  
„Mathilda hat mich nicht nur aufgezogen, sondern auch mit erzogen..." ihre Stimme klingt nachdenklich, abwesend.  
  
„Daher fällt es euch natürlich schwer ihr zu widersprechen. Das verstehe ich, aber glaubt ihr nicht es wäre Zeit, sich von ihr zu lösen und..." Plötzlich hat er das Gefühl etwas falsch zu machen, sich in Dinge zu mischen, die ihn nichts angehen. Er bereut seine Worte. „Es tut mir leid; ich will euer Leben nicht beeinflussen. Ich habe dazu kein Recht."  
  
„Mylord... ihr habt jedes Recht mir gegenüber." Sie schluckt, und sein Herz verkrampft sich. „Ich bin euer." Er möchte widersprechen, doch leise fährt sie fort. „Ich...weiß auch, dass...ich meine..." Sie stockt. „Ich kann ihr nicht widersprechen. Sie hat soviel für mich getan...und sie ist doch alles, was ich habe..." Erschrocken über ihre eigenen Worte, wendet sie sich ihm zu, da sie merkt, dass es nicht mehr wirklich die volle Wahrheit ist...es wird ihr erst jetzt bewusst, jetzt, das sie diese Lüge ausgesprochen hat. Sie fühlt sich bei ihm wohl...fühlt sich verstandener, als sie es bei Mathilda je getan hat. Ihr Herz verkrampft sich, als sie seinen Leeren Blick sieht, der in die Ferne sieht.  
  
„Fühlt ihr euch nicht wohl?" Seine Worte, tonlos.  
  
Treffen wie Pfeile  
  
Durchschlagen ihre Haut  
  
Finden ihr Herz  
  
Es tut weh  
  
Seine Betroffenheit schmerzt  
  
Die Traurigkeit, die darin verborgen liegt  
  
Sie spürt sie  
  
Doch es ist gar nicht wahr! Sie will nicht, dass er denkt, sie fühle sich nicht wohl. Will es ihm sagen, doch sie kann nicht. Ihr Hals ist ausgetrocknet. Sie hat keine Kraft  
  
Fühlt nur, wie sehr sie ihm wehgetan hat und wie sehr seine Hoffnungslosigkeit sie erstickt. Kann nicht sprechen, kann nicht denken, nur den Kopf schütteln. In ihrer Verzweiflung greift sie nach seiner Hand. Und während Tränen heiß ihre Wangen hinab fließen, sinkt sie auf den Boden. Presst die Hand, die sie noch immer umklammert hält an ihr Gesicht; sie küsst den Siegelring, wie sie es schon einmal getan hat. Vor wenigen Wochen. Weiß nicht, wie sie sagen kann, was sie nicht zu sagen gelernt hat.  
  
Er sieht auf sie hinab. In ihm tobt ein Kampf...Wut auf das Schicksal, dass ihm nicht einfach eine Frau geschenkt hat, sondern auch dieses verzehrende Verlangen...Mitleid mit dem verwirrten Mädchen, das vor ihm kniet...tiefe Liebe und Sehnsucht, die ihn seit Wochen innerlich verbluten lässt...Scham, dass er es wagt, sie schon wieder zum Weinen zu bringen. Vielleicht ist es an der Zeit zu akzeptieren...sie wird nicht mehr als den König in ihm sehen, und er wird sich mit ihrer Hochachtung und Bewunderung zufrieden geben müssen.  
  
Er geht in die Knie um sie ansehen zu können. Noch immer hält sie seine Hand, drückt den Siegelring gegen ihre Wange... ‚Nur der König...Wie konnte ich jemals mehr für möglich halten...' Er spürt ihre Tränen auf seiner Haut. Sein Herz zerreisst.  
  
„Michelle, ihr solltet nicht so viel weinen..." Seine Stimme war sanft, fürsorglich, doch auch voller Traurigkeit. „Augen wie die euren sollten vor Freude lachen...und vor Glück strahlen, nicht vor Trauer zergehen." Er hat es so gewollt...er hat es sich so gewünscht sie einmal Strahlen zu sehen, auf Grund seiner Anwesenheit. Sie sieht nicht auf, doch das Beben ihres Körpers wird weniger. Es wird ihm unerträglich sie so zu sehen, er möchte sie an sich ziehen, doch ihm ist klar, dass das alles schlimmer macht.  
  
„Mylady, ich bringe euch zurück." Er möchte ihr seine Hand entziehen und aufstehen.  
  
„NEIN!"  
  
Erschrocken blickt er sie an. Ihre Augen sehen ihn an, ängstlich, verschreckt, ja panisch an. Auch ihr Ausruf panisch, fast hysterisch. „Bitte...Mylord...bitte...nicht zurück...noch nicht...ich will doch noch..." ‚Ich möchte doch noch bei euch bleiben...' Will sie sagen, doch was hat sie zu wollen? Sie denkt an die Tage und Nächte der letzten Wochen. Wenn sie immer glücklich war, wenn sie ihn sehen konnte, wenn auch nur für kurze Zeit. Wenn er sie beachtete, und sei es nur um sie zu Grüßen, oder ihr flüchtig zu zulächeln. Ihr war es nicht bewusst, doch sie sucht seine Nähe, seit ihrer Hochzeitsnacht...seit dem ersten Mal, dass sie das Gefühl hatte, verstanden zu sein. Viele der darauf folgenden Nächte war sie wach gelegen, hatte, trotz der Tatsache, dass ihre Gemächer geheizt waren, gefroren und sich gewünscht, er könnte wieder bei ihr sitzen, mit ihr reden und einfach...da sein. Doch er kam nicht. Natürlich nicht...doch jetzt ist er da, und sie zerstört es durch ihre unbedachten Worte. Die Panik in ihrer Brust scheint ihr die Luft zu nehmen, als sie zu ihm aufsieht, seine Hand festhält und nicht möchte, dass es schon wieder vorbei ist...dass er geht...sie alleine lässt...  
  
„Bitte...bitte nicht..." Es ist ein Flehen unter Tränen.  
  
„Ich bin sehr gerne in England..." sie stockt. „ es ist wahr... bitte glaubt nicht, ich würde mich nicht wohl fühlen." Ihr Blick hebt sich. Sie wendet ihr Tränen überströmtes Gesicht zu ihm auf und er sieht die Angst und die stille, sehnsuchtsvolle Bitte in ihren Augen.  
  
Leise spricht sie weiter, während er schweigend zuhört – realisiert, glauben will, aber auch nicht glauben kann, dass das, was sie sagt der Wirklichkeit entspricht. Und doch: es muss so sein. Was er in ihren Augen findet ist echt.  
  
„Majestät, ich fühle mich sehr wohl hier... und ich habe eure Majestät sehr gerne..." die letzten Worte haucht sie – beinahe unhörbar. Sie weiß, es ist nicht die ganze Wahrheit, doch mehr zu sagen, dazu ist sie noch nicht bereit. Sie hat Angst, dass er geht, aber auch, dass sie seine Erwartungen, seine Liebe nicht erfüllen kann.  
  
Seine Hand streichelt über ihr weiches Haar, während sie leise an seiner Schulter weint. Ihre Worte haben ihm wieder die Hoffnung geweckt. Irgendwann, vielleicht ihr Herz zu besitzen, dieser Gedanke war ein Licht für ihn. Tief in seinem Innern weiß er, dass er es immer versuchen wird. Er kann nicht aufgeben, wo es doch das einzige ist, das er wahrhaft will.  
  
~~~  
  
Would you dance  
  
If I asked you to dance?  
  
Would you run  
  
And never look back?  
  
Would you cry  
  
If you saw me cryin'  
  
Would you save my soul tonight?  
  
Would you tremble  
  
If I touched your lips?  
  
Would you laugh?  
  
Oh please tell me this.  
  
Now would you die  
  
For the one you love?  
  
Hold me in your arms tonight.  
  
I can be your hero, baby.  
  
I can kiss away the pain.  
  
I will stand by you forever.  
  
You can take my breath away.  
  
Would you swear  
  
That you'll always be mine?  
  
Would you lie?  
  
Would you run an hide?  
  
Am i in too deep?  
  
Have I lost my mind?  
  
Well, I don't care: you're here tonight.  
  
I can be your hero baby.  
  
I can kiss away the pain.  
  
I will stand by you forever.  
  
You can take my breath away.  
  
You can take my breath away  
  
~~~  
  
Eine Weile verharren sie so. Michelle hält immer noch seine Hand, die sie leicht drückt, als sie aufsieht. Sein Gesicht ist ihrem ganz nah, seine braunen, sanften Augen sehen sie an und lassen ein warmes Gefühl durch ihren Körper strömen. Leise flüstert sie, während sie ihn ansieht:  
  
„Mylord, England ist mir bereits jetzt mehr Heimat als es Frankreich je gewesen ist..."  
  
Sein liebevolles Lächeln, das ihren Worten folgt, beruhigt sie etwas. Sie möchte ihn nicht verletzten...niemals.  
  
„Michelle..." Wie er ihren Namen ausspricht, lässt bei jedem Mal ihr Herz auf eine seltsame Art springen. Niemand hat ihren Namen jemals auf diese Weise ausgesprochen...obwohl es der gleiche Wortlaut ist, hat er etwas in seiner Stimme, was direkt ihr Herz...ihre Seele...ihr Innerstes erreicht. Er streicht eine Haarsträhne aus ihrem tränennassen Gesicht, als er fortfährt. „Ihr könnt nicht ahnen, was diese Worte für mich bedeuten."  
  
Sie lächelt...sie fühlt sich so leicht bei seiner Berührung, in seiner Nähe...bei ihm...  
  
„Dann, Mylady, lasst mich euch noch etwas von eurer Heimat zeigen. Ich kenne da noch einige sehr schöne Orte."  
  
  
  
...to be continued 


	6. Marked Forever

1 Hallo, hier kommen die Retter, um euch von euren Qualen zu erlösen! *tadadadaaaaaa*  
  
Und wir haben mehrere Gute Nachrichten für euch:  
  
Edward und Michelle werden in diesem Kapitel endlich glücklich vereint!  
  
Wir haben eure Anregungen zu Herzen genommen, und es wird sicher ein Kapitel ganz allein für Kate/Will und Adhemar/Vicky geben! Und außerdem ist auch ein Flashback Adhemar/Michelle geplant! Sind wir nicht lieb zu euch?  
  
Aber jetzt erstmal viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel und wie immer: Schön reviewen! *smile*  
  
2  
  
3 Chapter 6: Marked forever  
  
  
  
Die Wochen vergehen, aus dem September wird ein goldener Oktober. Michelle beginnt ihre Tage in England mehr und mehr zu genießen. Die wenigen Stunden, die sie mit Edward verbringen kann vergehen immer viel zu schnell. Manchmal reiten sie aus – er hat Wort gehalten, zeigte ihr seine Lieblingsplätze; sei es eine Lichtung oder ein Baum oder einen schnell fließenden Bach. Manchmal gehen sie in den riesigen Parkanlagen spazieren – natürlich lange nicht so prächtig wie die französischen, doch durch ihre natürlich Weise für sie viel reizvoller. Was ihr jedoch am meisten gefällt sind die Momente, die sie zusammen in der Bücherei oder in ihren Gemächern verbringen. In diesen Gesprächen hat sie stets das Gefühl verstanden und akzeptiert zu werden wie sie ist. Geborgen und geliebt zu werden, ohne Kompromisse. Die Angst zu versagen und der Druck, der von ihrer Krone ausgeht verschwindet mit jeder Minute, die sie mit Edward verbringt.  
  
Sie sitzt mit einem Buch an ihrem Lieblingsplatz am Fenster ihrer Gemächer mit Blick auf den herbstlich bunten Park. Das Lesen hat sie jedoch aufgegeben, sie kann sich nicht konzentrieren. Ihre Gedanken kreisen um Edward...warum kam er an diesem Nachmittag nicht? Auch gestern hatte sie ihn nur kurz beim Abendbankett gesehen. Natürlich, es war nur normal, dass er als König andere Dinge im Kopf hatte, als mit ihr spazieren zu gehen...und doch, sie möchte ihn sehen. Sie ignoriert Mathilda, die neben ihr die Kleider der nächsten Tage sortiert und ihr wie immer gute Ratschläge gibt.  
  
„Michelle, ihr solltet euch noch einmal hinlegen. Ihr müsst morgen früh zur Eröffnung des Turniers an der Seite eures Gemahls sitzen." Ein theatralischer Seufzer der Amme, ließ Michelle aufblicken. „Ich bin nur froh, dass ihr die Vorrunden morgen Nachmittag nicht sehen müsst."  
  
Michelle lächelt mild, bevor sie wieder aus dem Fenster sieht.  
  
Sie vermisst ihn, dabei sind es nur einige Stunden, in denen sie ihn nicht gesehen hat. Plötzlich fröstelt sie...sie will zu ihm. Bevor sie noch darüber nachdenken kann, hat sie sich schon erhoben und sieht Mathilda bittend an:  
  
„Mathilda, würdet ihr mich bitte etwas allein lassen? Ich möchte mich hinlegen." Noch niemals zuvor hat sie ihre Amme belogen, doch sie kann nicht anders. Sie wird sie niemals gehen lassen. Sie legt sich auf ihr Bett, während Mathilda den Raum verlässt. Doch kaum hat diese die Tür geschlossen, verlässt auch Michelle ihre Gemächer.  
  
So ganz allein auf dem Gang kommt sie sich sehr verloren vor. Die Wachen sehen sie alle verwundert an und verbeugen sich, doch sie lächelt sie alle nur freundlich an. Endlich an Edward's Tür angekommen beginnt ihr Herz heftig zu schlagen. Es ist unverfroren einfach bei ihm aufzutauchen, doch sie kann nicht anders. Sie muss ihn sehen...braucht seine Nähe mittlerweile wie die Luft zum Atmen. Ein zaghaftes Klopfen, dann tritt sie in den Vorraum von Edward's Arbeitszimmer. Sie erstarrt, als sie Stimmen hört. Er ist nicht allein.  
  
„Es ist alles geplant?" Edward's Stimme klingt seltsam dumpf durch die halb geschlossene Türe. Michelle tritt einen Schritt vor, will sein Arbeitszimmer betreten, auf keinen Fall lauschen, doch dann hörte sie Dorset's Worte und bleibt an der Tür stehen, unfähig sich zu bewegen, aufgrund der Worte, die sie hört.  
  
„Jawohl, Majestät. Die Vorrunden, an denen euer Hoheit teilnehmen, finden morgen am Spätnachmittag statt. Offiziell sind weder König noch Königin bei diesen Kämpfen anwesend. Dann seid ihr Lord Colville. Eure falsche Identität ist durch Urkunde und Siegel bezeugt. Niemand wird erfahren, dass der Ritter Colville in Wirklichkeit der König von England ist. Niemand außer uns beiden."  
  
Michelle hat das Gefühl den Halt zu verlieren...sie möchte sich abstützen, kommt jedoch an die Tür...ein lautes Knarren!  
  
Der Schrecken durchfährt sie. Sie ist entdeckt worden! Starr vor Entsetzen kann sie sich weder rühren noch Antwort geben, als von drinnen Edward's Stimme erklingt. Unwillkürlich zuckt sie zusammen, noch nie ist ihr diese Stimme so harsch und befehlend erschienen, wie in diesem Moment.  
  
„Wer ist da?"  
  
Sie hört wie sich rasche Schritte der Tür nähern, sieht sich um – kann nicht verschwinden. Sie hat nicht das Recht hier zu sein, hätte zumindest ihren Diener vorschicken sollen. Um sie anzumelden. ‚Doch er hat gesagt, wenn ich einen Wunsch habe...ich wollte ihn sehen...' Es erwachte etwas in ihr, das sie nicht kannte: Trotz.  
  
Die Tür wird aufgestoßen und gibt ihr den Blick auf Edward frei, der mitten im Raum steht. Bevor sie seinen Namen sagen kann, fühlt sie eine Hand um ihren Oberarm, die fest zudrückt. Dorset zerrt sie unsanft ins Zimmer; offensichtlich hat er sie nicht angesehen, sie nicht erkannt.  
  
„Mylord..." Ihre Stimme ist verzweifelt, nicht nur vom Schmerz in ihrem Arm, sondern Edward in dieser Situation gegenüber stehen zu müssen.  
  
„Michelle!" Schnell geht der König einige Schritte auf seine Gemahlin zu. Dorset, der den Irrtum nun auch bemerkt, lässt schnelle Michelles Arm los und verbeugt sich vor seiner Königin. Das Erstaunen beider Männer ist nicht zu übersehen. Sie steht vor ihnen, klein, verloren und ängstlich. Noch bevor Edward etwas sagen kann, platzt es aus ihr heraus:  
  
„Mylord, ich wollte euch besuchen....ich wusste nicht, dass ihr Besuch habt...ich wollte doch nicht lauschen...ich..."  
  
„Dorset, würdet ihr meine Gemahlin und mich bitte allein lassen?" Seine ausdruckslosen Augen sehen sie auch während dieser Worte an, und sie muss den Blick senken.  
  
„Michelle, seht mich doch an," Sie hört seine Schritte, während er näher kommt. Das nächste, was sie spürt ist seine Hand unter ihrem Kinn. Sanft hebt er es an, so dass sie gezwungen ist, ihn anzusehen. Unwillkürlich lehnt sie sich in seine Richtung.  
  
Dieser Moment ist für ihn von unendlicher Kostbarkeit. Ihre leichte Berührung, wie sie sich ihm zuneigt, erfüllt ihn mit tiefem Glück. Dass sie zu ihm gekommen ist, ihm gesteht, dass sie ihn sehen will, schenkt ihm eine Hoffnung und lässt sein Herz schneller schlagen.  
  
„Majestät...ich..." Sie weiss nicht, was sie sagen soll. Was muss er von ihr denken...  
  
„Pssst...es ist schon gut. Ich freue mich über euren Besuch." Er lächelt sie mit solcher Wärme an, dass sie sich etwas beruhigt. Einen Moment ist Stille, dann sagt er freudig:  
  
„Wollt ihr euch nicht setzten?" Er deutet auf eine Sitzgruppe und leitet Michelle, die immer noch kreidebleich ist, dorthin.  
  
„Majestät?" Sie hält inne, bevor sie das Sofa erreicht und er sieht fragend zu ihr.  
  
„Ja?"  
  
Ihre Stimme ist leise, sie wagt nicht aufzusehen, als sie leise sagt:  
  
„Mylord...wollen am Turnier teilnehmen."  
  
„Nur an den Schwertkämpfen und beim Tjosten..." er merkt, dass das nicht gerade beruhigend klingt.  
  
„Warum?" fragt sie zaghaft. „Ich verstehe eure Gründe nicht. Warum begebt ihr euch in Gefahr, wenn euer Leben doch so wichtig ist?"  
  
Täuscht er sich oder liest er tatsächlich Angst, ja Verzweiflung in ihren Augen? Angst um ihn? Er will ihr nahe sein...  
  
„Darf ich es euch erklären?" Mit fragendem Blick nimmt er neben ihr Platz.  
  
Zaghaft nickt sie. Der Gedanke, dass er morgen wie all die anderen Ritter in der Arena stehen wird, verursacht ein unangenehm beängstigendes Gefühl in ihr.  
  
„Ich habe mein Leben lang gekämpft, mit 16 führte ich das Heer meines Vaters in den Krieg...ich war kein Mann der Diplomatie, das Amt meiner Vaters zu übernehmen, war nicht leicht." Sein Augen sind nachdenklich während er weiter spricht. „Doch ich habe mich in die Aufgabe eingelebt..."  
  
„...und euer Land zu einem Reich des Friedens gemacht."  
  
Er ist erstaunt über ihre Worte, nickt mit zufriedenem Lächeln.  
  
„Es ist mir jedoch immer noch lieber einen Kampf Mann gegen Mann auszutragen, als auf dem Papier Todesurteile zu beschließen."  
  
Die Traurigkeit in seinen Augen erschreckt sie. Das hat sie nicht geahnt...sie hielt Edward immer für einen Menschen, der mit seinem Amt zufrieden ist. Doch dass der „Schwarze Prinz" unter seiner Aufgabe leiden könnte...sie greift nach seiner Hand und drückt sie sanft.  
  
Ihr kämpft, weil ihr es für fairer erachtet eurem Gegner in die Augen sehen zu können..." sie schweigt; irgendwie hat sie nicht anderes von ihm erwartet. „Eure Aufgabe ist schwer, doch ich hoffe ihr findet Trost in der Schönheit eures Landes und dem Volk, das euch liebt und für das ihr das tut."  
  
Dankbar erwidert er ihren Händedruck. „Ich weiss und ich tue es gerne. Aber wenn ich mit einem Federstreich über Leben und Tod entscheide, dann muss ich es kennen, muss das Gefühl erleben, wie es ist...der Moment, in dem sich alles entscheidet. Wie habe ich das recht über etwas zu entscheiden, wo ich sicher und behütet in meinem Palast lebe?" Er sieht sie an und sie erkennt, wie sehr er sich ein verständnisvolles Wort von ihr wünscht.  
  
Sie will ihm sagen, dass sie versteht, doch ihr Herz ist schwer vor Sorge. Seine Worte sind so aufrichtig und edel, dass sie nicht anders kann als ihn zu verstehen.  
  
„Majestät..." Sie möchte ihm so gerne helfen die Bürde der Macht zu tragen. „Edward...ich verstehe euch...ich werde für euch beten und an euch denken."  
  
Ein zaghaftes Lächeln umspielt seine Lippen. Die Sorge, die sie offensichtlich empfindet, wärmt ihn. Ihre Zarte Hand, die die Seine hält, lässt ihn erschauern.  
  
„Ich danke euch, Michelle." Dass sie ihn beim Namen genannt hat, macht ihn glücklich. Sie tut es auf eine Weise, die ihn auf eine seltsame Art bestärkt.  
  
„Ich werde...muss jetzt gehen." Der Gedanke, dass Mathilda inzwischen entdeckt haben könnte, dass sie gar nicht in ihrem Zimmer liegt, kommt ihr plötzlich. „Edward?"  
  
Er sieht die Veränderung in ihrem Gesicht und ihrer Haltung, aber noch viel mehr spürt er sie: Von einem Moment auf den nächsten ist sie nicht mehr dieselbe. Sie wirkt verschüchtert, ja ängstlich und ihre Augen wandern hektisch hin und her, als suche oder erwarte sie etwas schlimmes. Alles an ihr drückt beinahe etwas schuldbewusstes aus und sie wird bleich, scheint in den dunklen Kissen seines Diwans versinken zu wollen.  
  
Fragend blickt er sie an, hat das heftige Bedürfnis sie zu schützen.  
  
„Edward, ich habe Mathilda belogen." Flüstert sie leise.  
  
Sie schluckt bevor sie zaghaft aufsieht und weiter spricht: „Sie denkt, dass ich in meinen Gemächern schlafe...wenn sie bemerkt, dass..." Sie stockt und er kann ihre Angst bei der bloßen Vorstellung dieser Situation in ihren Augen sehen. Sie muss großen Respekt vor ihrer Amme haben...ja, es scheint manchmal sogar Angst zu sein. Sein Herz schlägt schneller, als er die Bedeutung ihrer Worte ganz erfasst. Sie hat Mathilda belogen...um bei ihm sein zu können. Er versucht die Freude in ihm zu unterdrücken...Michelle leidet unter dieser Tatsache.  
  
„Michelle...ich werde euch zurück begleiten, wenn euch das eine Hilfe ist." Erleichtert sieht er die Hoffnung in ihren Augen aufleuchten. „Und ich verrate euch etwas." Er lächelt und steht auf, ohne ihre Hand los zu lassen. Er nimmt sie mit sich zu dem Bücherregal, hinter dem sich der Verbindungsgang zwischen den königlichen Gemächern verbirgt.  
  
Schweigen gehen sie durch den Gang. Michelle hält sich dicht bei ihm. In ihrem Gesicht erkennt er, dass sie verunsichert und ängstlich ist...ob wegen Mathilda oder dem Geheimgang ist ihm nicht klar.  
  
„Hier ist euer Gemach." Er lächelt, wendet sich zu ihr. Dankbar blickt sie zu ihm auf. Lächelt schwach.  
  
„Keine Angst, ich werde eingreifen, falls sie euch entdeckt hat. Ich höre es durch diese Tür." Versucht er sie zu ermutigen.  
  
„Ich sehe euch morgen früh?" Ein hoffnungsvoller Blick zu ihm.  
  
„Natürlich, zur Eröffnung des Turniers." Als er ihr sorgenvolles Gesicht sieht, fügt er schnell hinzu. „Genießt den freien Nachmittag, Michelle."  
  
Wieder fühlt er, wie sie nach seiner Hand greift. „Bitte...gebt auf euch acht, ja?" Ihre Augen schimmern glasig, als sie ihr Gesicht dem seinen zuwendet.  
  
„Natürlich, mir liegt an meinem Leben. Und nie könnte ich mein Leben leichtfertig aufs Spiel setzen, während ich weiß, dass ihr auf mich wartet...?" es ist mehr eine zaghafte Frage, als alles andere.  
  
Das Zögern, das seine Stimme stocken lässt, berührt sie tief. Nachdem sie gerade eben erneut erfahren hat, wie streng und bestimmt sie klingen kann, ist sie wieder erstaunt, wie sie zugleich auch sanft und zärtlich sein kann. Obwohl sie ihm schon lange ihre Loyalität und ihre Zuneigung versichert hat, so bittet er jeden Tag aufs Neue darum, als wäre es etwas kostbares und wertvolles, etwas das er unbedingt brauchte. Es gibt ihr das Gefühl, sie sei etwas derart Besonderes, dass sie sich, wie immer, in seiner Nähe geborgen fühlt.  
  
„Majestät, ich werde warten, auf euch...immer werde ich an eurer Seiten stehen."  
  
Als sie die Worte ausspricht, wird ihr die ganze Bedeutung erst bewusst. Ja, sie würde immer an seiner Seite stehen, doch schon lange nicht mehr, weil es so sein muss, sondern weil sie es so will. Noch niemals zuvor hat sie so für einen Menschen empfunden. Sie will ihm helfen die Bürde zu tragen König zu sein...sie möchte mit ihm alles Teilen, und ihm beistehen bei seiner Aufgabe. Plötzlich ist das Gefühl ihn berühren zu wollen so stark, dass ihr das Blut in die Wangen steigt. Sie möchte sich an ihn lehnen, seine Arme um ihren Körper spüren, ihn fühlen. Die Sehnsucht ergreift ihr Herz mit solcher Macht, dass sie Angst bekommt. Ein Sturm scheint durch ihren Körper zu fahren, scheint ihr den Halt zu nehmen, sie zu ersticken. Der Blick in seine braunen, zärtlichen Augen verstärken ihr Verlangen nach seiner Berührung noch. Bevor sie nachdenken kann, streckt sie sich zu ihm hoch, berührte sacht und kaum spürbar seine Wange mit ihren Lippen, bevor sie durch die Türe des Geheimgangs in ihre Gemächer huscht...flieht...vor sich selbst...und Edward zurück lässt...mit pochendem Herzen und einer Sehnsucht, die heftiger noch niemals in ihm gelodert hat.  
  
***  
  
Die Tür hat sich hinter ihr geschlossen. Allein steht sie in ihren Gemächern. Mathilda hat sie offensichtlich nicht entdeckt. Erschöpft lässt sie sich auf ihr Bett sinken. Mit zwei Fingern fährt sie sich über ihre Lippen, mit denen sie eben noch Edward's Gesicht berührt hat. Obwohl es nur ein flüchtiges Hauchen war, hat sie das Gefühl ihn immer noch zu riechen...zu spüren...seine warme, raue Haut. Verzweifelt versucht sie ihr Herz zu beruhigen, doch es möchte ihr nicht gelingen. In ihrem Innern ruft eine Stimme...immer wieder...laut...ohne Unterlass...und sie weiss, sie muss dieser Stimme nachgeben. Leise, wie in Trance flüstert sie die Worte, die sie einst in einem Buch gelesen hat:  
  
„Ich fühl' wie du und will dich fühlen. Ich hör' dir zu, auch ohne Worte kann ich dich Versteh' n, du wirst seh' n. Denn bist du da geht die Sonne auf und ich geh wie auf Wolken...und werd es immer tun."  
  
***  
  
‚Ich muss zu ihm...ich muss es ihm noch sagen...bevor...' Ihre Gedanken kreisen bereits seitdem Zeitpunkt, nachdem er sich mit einem zärtlichen Handkuss und einem aufmunternden Zwinkern von ihr verabschiedet hatte um diese Worte. An diesem morgen hat es keine Gelegenheit mehr für Michelle und Edward gegeben miteinander zu sprechen. Sie haben sich nur bei der offiziellen Eröffnung des Turnier gesehen. Unruhig geht Michelle seitdem in ihrem Zimmer auf und ab, immer wieder aufgeschreckt durch den Lärm von draußen...vom Turnier. ‚Er ist sicher nicht mehr im Palast. Die Schwertkämpfe müssen jeden Moment beginnen...' Die Angst in ihrem Herzen wird unwillkürlich zu Panik. ‚Wenn ihm etwas passiert kann ich ihm nicht mehr sagen, was er mir wirklich bedeutet...wenn ihm etwas passiert ist alles aus.' Dieser Gedanke scheint ihr die Luft zu nehmen, sie zu ersticken.  
  
‚Ich muss es ihm sagen...ihm sagen...ihm sagen!' diese Worte hallen in ihrem Kopf, dröhnen, wie in einer Kathedrale, mit einer Klanggewalt, dass jeder andere Gedanke übertönt wird, nichtig ist angesichts dieses einen.  
  
Sie geht zum Fenster, kann nichts sehen; nur die wunderschönen Gärten, nicht das, was zu sehen sie ersehnt. Draußen vor ihrer Zimmertür nähern sich Schritte, die sie aus ihren Gedanken aufschrecken. Doch die Schritte gehen vorüber und sie kehrt zu ihren angsterfüllten Gedanken zurück. Panik überkommt sie. Noch nie hat sie ihm gesagt, wie viel er ihr bedeutet. Dass sie ihn liebt... ja aus ganzem Herzen liebt. Denn das tut sie. Mit jedem Moment in seiner Nähe hat sie ihn mehr und mehr lieben gelernt. Zuerst war es nur Respekt und Freundlichkeit, die sie ihm gegenüber empfand, dann erkannte sie mehr und mehr von seinem Wesen, lernte ihn Stück für Stück kennen... ohne es zu Wissen hat sie ihn mehr und mehr gebraucht, bis ... ja. Sie liebt ihn und will von ihm gehalten werden. Längst ist eine Sehnsucht in ihr entbrannt, die sich nur durch seine Nähe stillen lässt, ihre Angst und ihre Sorgen werden in seinen Armen vergessen. Sie weiß, er ist ihr Gegenstück, ohne das sie nicht vollständig ist und ohne das sie nicht leben kann. Wie oft hat er ihr schon gesagt, dass er nicht ohne sie leben kann, dass sie für ihn so wichtig ist, wie Luft zum Atmen? Wie oft hat er das schon gesagt? Und sie? Hat sie es ihm nur einmal gesagt? Schon so lange weiß sie es in ihrem Unterbewusstsein, und dennoch hat sie es ihm nie gestanden. Der Gedanke, er könne hier bei diesem Turnier sterben, lässt ihr Herz schrumpfen. Doch die Gewissheit, dass er es wissen muss, bevor der Kampf beginnt, macht sie stärker. Sie krallt sich in ihr Kleid, nur eines im Kopf: Edward, ich muss zu ihm.  
  
Sie sieht sich um. Der Geheimgang! Schon ist sie dort, mit bebenden Fingern öffnet sie die Tür, dann eilt sie den Gang hinunter, bis sie zu Edwards Gemach gelangt.  
  
„Dorset!!" sie stürzt in den Raum. „Ihr müsst mich zu Edward bringen!"  
  
Erschrocken blickt sich der ältere Mann um, verbeugt sich tief als er seine Königin erblickt. Ihre Locken durcheinander, ihre Wangen gerötet, ihre Augen gehetzt, so kennt er die stille Michelle nicht.  
  
„Bitte, ihr wisst wo er ist, nicht wahr! Bringt mich zu ihm!" Sie steht vor ihm, mit flehendem Blick, und langsam begreift er. ‚Endlich...' geht es ihm durch den Kopf. Er hat seinen König und dessen junge Gemahlin in den letzten Wochen beobachtet, hat gewusst, es würde nur eine Frage der Zeit sein, bis sie begreift.  
  
„Ich muss zu Edward...es geht um...alles!"  
  
Einen Augenblick sieht Dorset auf die verzweifelte junge Frau hinab, in ihre flehenden Augen, als er eine Entscheidung fällt. Seine Stimme ist leise und sanft als er sagt:  
  
„Man merkt erst, wie sehr man einen Menschen liebt, wenn man im Begriff ist ihn zu verlieren." Er sieht sie mit mildem Lächeln an, sieht ihr zaghaftes Nicken auf seine Worte. „Gut, ich bringe euch zu ihm."  
  
***  
  
Sie sieht nicht die Menschen um sich, die die blonde Lady in ihrem Langen hellblauen Mantel nur kurz mustern um sich dann wieder den Spielen zuzuwenden. Sie nimmt nichts von ihrer Umgebung wahr, sieht nur Dorsets Rücken, versucht mit klopfendem Herzen mit ihm Schritt zu halten, als er, am Schwertkampfplatz vorbei, zu den Zelten eilt. Die Kapuze ihres langen Mantels hat sie ins Gesicht gezogen, hofft, dass sie nicht erkannt wird, doch auch das wäre ihr im Grunde gleich...wenn sie nur zu Edward kommt. Sie würde alles dafür geben endlich bei ihm zu sein. Dann die niederschmetternden Worte Dorsets, als er in Edward verlassenem Zelt steht, und etwas in ihr scheint zu schreien.  
  
„Er ist fort...das heisst er kämpft bereits." Hilflos sieht er seine Königin an, machtlos, obwohl er ihr helfen will. Panik übernimmt die Oberhand in ihr. Einer der Ritter dort draußen ist Edward...er kämpft bereits.  
  
Ihr Atem geht stoßweise, die Angst macht sie fast verrückt...mit einem Mal rafft sie ihre Röcke, dreht sich ohne weiteres um und läuft...zu ihm...zu Edward...ihrem Schicksal...ihrem Leben...drängt sich durch die Menge, von weitem hört man das Klingen von Metall auf Metall...Schwert auf Rüstung.  
  
Sie ist fast angekommen, sieht gerade, wie einem der Ritter ein Schlag gegen den Helm des anderen gelingt...dessen Helm fliegt...das Schwert trifft den schutzlosen an der Wange...schneidet...Blut...Blut über das Gesicht...der Ritter wankt...im Bruchteil einer Sekunde passiert das alles...jetzt registriert sie...der schutzlose ist...  
  
„EDWARD!"  
  
Ihr gellender Schrei übertönt das Gejohle der Masse, lässt ihn erstarren...auch sie ist wie erstarrt. Er blickt auf, sieht in ihre Richtung...lässt sein Schwert sinken...ihre Augen treffen sich...sie sieht ihn...er sieht sie...die Welt scheint still zu stehen. Seine Augen blicken erstaunt...verwirrt...ungläubig...den Schmerz scheint er nicht zu fühlen. Keiner scheint zu merken, dass es der König ist, der blutüberströmt auf dem Kampfplatz steht...auch sein Gegner nicht...auch dieser nicht!  
  
Michelle ist in Edward's Blick versunken...ihre Augen füllen sich mit Tränen, als sie versucht all die Liebe, die sie in sich trägt in ihren Blick zu legen...um ihm zu zeigen, endlich zu zeigen, was in ihrem Inneren vorgeht. Dann der Schreck...aus den Augenwinkeln sieht sie, wie der Gegner wieder das Schwert hebt. ‚Auch er hat ihn nicht als seinen König erkannt...er wird...er wird...'  
  
Edward sieht nur sie...der Gegner schlägt erneut zu...zielt auf den Kopf des Gegners, der schutzlos ist. Erst jetzt bemerkt der König es an Michelles panischen Augen. Er versucht schnell auszuweichen, doch es ist zu spät. Erneut streift die Klinge sein Gesicht...das Blut spritzt...Blut...soviel Blut...  
  
„NEIN! EDWARD!"  
  
Michelle fühlt Hände, die sie aufhalten möchten, meint Dorsets Stimme zu hören, doch sie reisst sich los. Ihre Kapuze fällt zurück, ihre blonden Locken fliegen als sie auf den Kampfplatz läuft...in seine Arme...  
  
Edward hat sich aufgerichtet, sieht Michelle auf sich zulaufen...merkt den Schmerz in diesem Augenblick nicht, sieht nur Michelles tränenüberströmtes Gesicht als sie sich einfach fallen lässt...in seine Arme.  
  
Keiner der beiden bemerkt die Leute um sich herum... die Menge, die tobt, als sie erkennt, dass sich unter der Rüstung ihr König befindet.  
  
Keiner hört die Schreie... nimmt das Durcheinander wahr...  
  
Alles was Edward fühlt ist die junge Frau in seinen Armen... die Frau auf die er solange gewartet hat... sie schließt die Arme um ihn...ihr Gesicht an seiner Schulter... Als sie die Hände hebt, um sie sanft an seine Wange zu legen, zittern sie.  
  
Alles was er hört ist ihr Schluchzen... ihr Weinen, in dem sich Angst, aber auch absolute Freude mischen... Angst, weil sie um seine Leben fürchtete... absolute Freude, dass sie endlich bei ihm ist... in seinen Armen liegt.  
  
‚Sie ist gekommen...wegen mir gekommen.' Ein Gedanke.  
  
Alles was er sieht ist ihr blonder Schopf... der sich jetzt langsam hebt, um ihm anzusehen... das glückliche Lächeln, das sich auf ihrem Gesicht abzeichnet, als sie in seine Augen blickt... Tränen glitzern auf ihren Wangen, die sie wegen ihm vergossen hat... und in ihren Augen findet er das, was er sich immer zu sehen gewünscht hat. Sie sind nicht länger ausdruckslos und leer... Angst, um ihn und sein Leben... Entsetzen über das Blut, das seine Wange hinabrinnt...Zärtlichkeit, die sich auch in der Berührung und Liebkosung widerspiegelt, mit der sie ihn streichelt... und Liebe....  
  
Er legt die Hand an ihre Wange und sie neigt den Kopf, legte ihn in seine Handfläche. Mit dem Daumen wischt er ihre Tränen weg.  
  
„Michelle, seid ihr... seid ihr wegen mir..." Er kann den Satz nicht beenden. Hat nicht die Kraft ein „Nein" zu ertragen.  
  
Ihre Tränen fließen erneut, doch sie nickt... lächelt und klammert sich noch stärker an ihn.  
  
„Nie mehr werde ich von euer Seite weichen, Edward. Überallhin werde ich euch folgen." Sie umschließt mit den Händen sein Gesicht. „Denn ich liebe euch."  
  
„Michelle..." Es ist nur ein Flüstern um sich klar zu machen, was sie da gerade gesagt hat...um zu verstehen, dass das alles wirklich passiert. Er kann es nicht glauben, doch ihre Augen bezeugen ihre Worte. Edward kann nicht anders, senkt sein Gesicht um ihrem ganz nah zu sein...er spürt ihren Atem schon auf seiner Haut...doch bevor ihre Lippen sich berühren können, hört er Dorsets Stimme.  
  
„Majestät...ihr müsst hier weg."  
  
Erst jetzt bemerken sie, dass um sie ein Tumult entstanden ist. Die Wachen um den Kampfplatz haben Probleme die Massen zurück zu halten. Die Menschen wollen zu ihrem König, lassen sich bald nicht mehr zurückdrängen.  
  
Edward ergreift Michelles Hand und gemeinsam mit Dorset drängen sie sich Richtung Ausgang...Richtung Burg, wo sie sicher sind.  
  
Michelle lässt sich mitziehen, manchmal, wenn sie kurz davor ist Panik zu bekommen, weil die Menschen nach ihr greifen, sie berühren wollen, zieht Edward sie wieder zu sich, und sie fühlt sich sicher. Endlich können sie einen Seiteneingang der Burg betreten. Auch hier herrscht geschäftiges Treiben. Offensichtlich sind sie im Dienstbotentrakt angelangt.  
  
„Hoheit, ihr müsst euch verarzten lassen!" Ohne weiter auf das Königspaar zu achten dirigiert Dorset einige Wachen, so dass Edward in seine Gemächer begleitet wird. Der König möchte protestieren, möchte mit Michelle zusammen bleiben, doch Dorset bleibt hart. Die Wunde blutet zu heftig.  
  
„Aber Mylord!" Eines der Zimmermädchen möchte Michelle mit sich ziehen, doch die junge Königin sieht Edward hilfesuchend an. „Bitte..." Sie streckt die Hand nach ihm aus.  
  
„Ist schon gut, Michelle." Er lächelt sie beruhigend an. Sie sagt nichts, doch ihr Blick sagt ihm alles.‚Ich möchte doch bei dir sein...' Er nickt, greift sanft nach ihrer Hand, die er drückt. „Ich komme...sobald wie möglich."  
  
***  
  
‚Vielleicht ist die Wunde doch schlimmer...vielleicht...' Michelle findet keine Ruhe. Unruhig sieht sie in den Nachthimmel, der sich mittlerweile über die Burg gesenkt hat. Von draußen hört man leise die Musik des Straßenfestes.  
  
‚Er kommt bestimmt...er hat es doch versprochen...er weiss, dass ich warte.' versucht sie sich zu beruhigen. Sie wartet schon den ganzen Abend, die Sehnsucht wird immer schlimmer. Ihre Zofen hat sie weggeschickt. Mathilda hat sie gesagt, sie wolle schon zu Bett. Noch hat ihre Amme den blutbefleckten Umhang Michelles nicht entdeckt, auch die aufregenden Neuigkeiten aus dem Volk scheinen noch nicht zu ihr durchgedrungen zu sein. Zum Glück...wenn Mathilda erfahren würde, dass...  
  
Schnell dreht sie sich um, weg vom Fenster. Michelle geht vor ihrem Bett auf die Knie und holt den Mantel darunter hervor. Sanft streicht sie über das Blut, dass mittlerweile getrocknet und dunkel geworden war. ‚Er wird kommen...er wird mich nicht enttäuschen.' Sie schließt die Augen, führt den Stoff an ihre Wange. ‚Nein, sicher nicht...' Sie ist so in Gedanken, dass sie nicht hört, wie sich die Türe des Geheimgangs langsam öffnet.  
  
Erst als sich sanft zwei Hände auf ihre Schultern legen, blickt sie auf, in Edward's Gesicht. Das Lächeln, das sie darin findet, lässt sie glücklich strahlen. Rasch erhebt sie sich, während er nach ihrer Hand greift.  
  
„Ihr seid gekommen..."  
  
„Ich habe es versprochen." Lautet die schlichte Antwort. „Habt ihr daran gezweifelt?"  
  
„Nein, nicht daran gezweifelt, doch konnte ich es beinahe nicht glauben, dass es Wirklichkeit ist... Die Zeit des Wartens schien mir so lang..." sie bringt endlich den Mut auf, in seine Augen zu sehen.  
  
„Michelle..." er lässt seine Rechte durch ihre Locken gleiten.  
  
Sie liebt den Klang ihres Namens aus seinem Mund. Wenn sie doch nur auf ewig hier stehen könnte...  
  
„Edward, nie wieder möchte ich ... Ich habe euch endlich erkannt und gefunden, nie wieder möchte ich euch verlieren. Ich kann auf immer so mit euch sein. Nehmt ihr mich in den Arm?"  
  
Noch bevor sie ausgesprochen hat, schließen sich seine Arme um sie und ziehen sie an seine Brust.  
  
„So lange wollte ich, dass ihr diese Worte sagt... O Gott Michelle…!" Zärtlich beginnt er ihr Gesicht zu küssen. Sie seufzt wohlig, schließt die Augen, auf Grund seiner Berührung, fühlt seine Wärme. Sanft nähern sich seine Lippen den ihren, bis sie sie leicht berühren. Sein Mund auf ihrem lässt sie erschauern...wie lange hat sie sich nach diesem Augenblick gesehnt. Schon als kleines Mädchen hatte sie sich vorgestellt, wie es sein würde, wenn der Mann, den sie liebt, ihr den ersten Kuss rauben würde. Doch dieser Augenblick übertraf alles was sie sich je erträumt hat. Nach einer Weile gibt er ihre Lippen frei. Sie öffnet fast bedauernd die Augen und lächelt ihn strahlend an.  
  
„Ich habe es nicht gewagt...diese Worte zu sagen, obwohl ich schon so lange weiss...nur ihr könnt mir die Kraft geben glücklich zu sein." Verlegen senkt sie die Augen. Würde er ihr glauben? Sie wünscht sich so, dass er die Liebe fühlt, die sie empfindet, nur für ihn. Dass er begreift, dass sie ihn braucht, mehr als alles andere...seine Berührung, seine Nähe.  
  
Er blickt auf sie hinunter, fühlt ihre Lippen immer noch auf seinen...hält sie noch immer im Arm. War es wirklich wahr geworden? Der Glanz in ihren Augen sagt ja...zeigen Glück als sie zu ihm aufsieht. Endlich, nach so langer Zeit, scheint sie keine Scheu mehr vor ihm zu haben. Er fühlt ihren zarten Körper, der sich an den seinen drückt, als könne ihre Nähe nicht nah genug sein. Er fühlt ihre kleinen Hände durch das Hemd, das er trägt  
  
Plötzlich fällt ihr Blick auf seine Wange. Ihr Blick verändert sich, wird glasig...seltsam betroffen, traurig. Die Wunde hat aufgehört zu bluten, wurde genäht. Zaghaft, mit unsicherem Blick in seine Augen, hebt sie die Hand um schließlich sanft, wie ein Lufthauch, mit zitternden Fingern seine Verletzung zu berühren.  
  
„ Ein Kreuz..." murmelt sie. „Gezeichnet für immer..."  
  
Ihre Finger auf seiner Wange, auf der offenen, wunden Stelle jagen ihm Schauer über den Rücken. Ein wohliges Brennen. Beinahe stürmisch zieht er sie an sich.  
  
Glücklich presst sie sich an ihn, lässt sich jedoch nicht beirren; ihre Hand liegt weiter an seiner Wange, ihre Fingerspitzen tasten über die Wunde. Sie fühlt, wie warm die Haut an dieser Stelle ist; die typische Wärme von gerade heilender Haut.  
  
„Gezeichnet für immer..." wiederholt sie, während sie die waagrechte Linie entlang fährt. „Gezeichnet durch Mut und Tapferkeit... für die Ehre." Dann folgt ihr Finger dem senkrechten Schnitt. „Gezeichnet..."  
  
„...durch eure Liebe Michelle... und für eure Liebe..." beendet er ihren Satz. „Genau, wie mein Herz."  
  
Bei seinen Worten rinnen Tränen über ihre Wangen. „ Edward... ist euer Herz durch meine Liebe gezeichnet, so ist es meines auch. Denn ich besitze längst keines mehr. Meines ist das eure, schon lange."  
  
Sie weiss, was diese Worte für ihn bedeuteten.  
  
Er weiss, dass sie sie niemals gesagt hätte, wenn sie es nicht aus tiefster Seele tun könnte.  
  
Sie reckt sich zu ihm hoch, so dass sie sanft seine Wunde küssen kann...seine Wange, die sie auch gestern geküsst hat. Doch dieses Mal tut sie es nicht flüchtig sondern unendlich zärtlich.  
  
Langsam dreht er den Kopf, so dass ihre Lippen schließlich seine berühren. Sie versinken in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss.  
  
Michelle so nah zu fühlen entfacht eine unbändige Leidenschaft in ihm. Noch während des Kusses hebt er sie hoch, trägt sie zum Bett, während sie sich willig an ihm festhält. Er lässt sie auf das Bett nieder, beugt sich über sie. Zärtlich sieht er auf seine liegende Gemahlin hinab, streicht ihr zärtlich durchs Haar. Er weiss nicht wie weit er gehen kann in dieser Nacht, fühlt nur dieses verzehrende Verlangen in sich, dass nur sie stillen kann. Doch er möchte nicht zu schnell vorgehen. Ihre Augen sehen ihn trotz des Glücks und der Liebe die darin liegen fragend und unsicher an.  
  
„Michelle..." Es ist nur ein Murmeln, während er ihre Schönheit betrachtet. Sie streckt die Hand aus, fährt sanft durch sein Haar, fährt die Kontur seines Gesichtes nach bis zum Hals und schließlich seiner Brust. Er sieht, wie ihr Atem schneller geht, meint ihr Herzklopfen zu spüren. Sie weiss nicht, was die Berührung von ihr in ihm auslöst. Schnell greift er nach ihrer Hand.  
  
„Mylord...bitte...kommt näher...ich möchte euch fühlen, ganz nah..." Die Aufrichtigkeit ihrer Worte, kann die Unsicherheit in ihr...ja, die leichte Angst, die sie hat nicht verdecken, und er fragt sich, ob sie weiss, was sie ihm damit zu verstehen gibt. Er beugt sich zu ihr hinunter um sie zu küssen. Erst ihren Mund, ihre Wange...dann ihr Hals...ihr Dekolleté. Doch plötzlich fühlt er, wie sie sich versteift, als er sanft die Ärmel ihres Kleides nach unten schiebt um ihre weißen Schultern liebkosen zu können. Er sieht auf, in ihr Gesicht, das zugleich Leidenschaft und Unsicherheit...Ängstlichkeit zeigt. Es kommt für ihn nur auf sie an. Möchte sie, dass hier Schluss ist, so würde er sofort aufhören und warten bis sie wirklich bereit ist. Er blickt ihr in die blauen Augen, als er leise fragt:  
  
„Michelle...vertraust du mir?"  
  
Ohne ein Zögern nickt sie. Dann bestätigt sie ihre Geste noch mit Worten. „Ich liebe euch. Und ich vertraue euch." Sie erwidert seinen Blick voller Zärtlichkeit und Liebe. Er streichelt ihre Oberarme, fühlt wie sie sich entspannt.  
  
„Dann sage mir, wenn ich gehen soll. Niemals möchte ich dich verletzen, niemals."  
  
Wieder nickt sie. Die Angst weicht aus ihren Augen, er meint sogar, Überraschung und fast Enttäuschung zu sehen.  
  
„Ich weiß." Ihre Stimme klingt ernst, dann lacht sie jedoch. „Aber ich sehne mich nach euren Armen; ich habe zu lange gebraucht um das zu erkennen. Jetzt möchte ich darin liegen und die Zeit vergessen, die ich mit Warten auf euch verbracht habe." Nach einem kurzen Zögern hebt sie die Hände, um sie über seinen Rücken gleiten zu lassen, sanft streichelnd löst sie eine Gänsehaut bei ihm aus, das durch ihr zärtliches Lächeln noch verstärkt wird.  
  
‚Ich liebe sie so sehr...so sehr.'  
  
Ihre Antwort macht ihn sicher und ihre Aufforderung lässt jedes Mal kleine Schauer der Erregung über seinen Rücken jagen. Leise stöhnt er auf, bevor er sich niederbeugt und ihr Gesicht in einen Regen von Küssen taucht.  
  
„Edward...."  
  
Er fängt den Seufzer auf, bevor er entweichen kann, verschließt er ihren Mund, versiegelt ihre Lippen im zarten, leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Während seine Lippen zärtlich ihren Hals hinunter wandern, schließt sie die Augen, legt den Kopf in den Nacken. Nur seine Berührung ist real...seine Nähe...seine unendliche Zärtlichkeit. Ja, sie liebt ihn, und plötzlich wird ihr klar, dass es diese Nacht ist, auf die sie gewartet hat. Es ist alles so richtig, so ohne Zweifel richtig. Sie öffnet die Augen, sieht zu ihm, seufzt wohlig auf Grund seiner Lippen auf ihrem Dekolleté. Jetzt hebt auch er den Blick...fast fragend sieht er sie an, als er die Schnüre ihres Kleides löst. Seine Unsicherheit lässt sie lächeln. Zur Antwort fährt sie mit ihren Händen unter sein Hemd. Berührt seine bloße Haut. Sie will ihn fühlen. Die Kleider sind plötzlich störendes Beiwerk.  
  
Als er schließlich ihren nackten Körper berühren kann, scheint das Feuer in seinem Innern ihn zu verbrennen. Er zieht sie an sich, liebkost ihre milchige Haut, und als er fühlt, wie sie sich ihm willig überlässt, sich ihm ganz und gar anvertraut, verliert er jeden Zweifel. Er wird sie glücklich machen...heute Nacht und immer. Das hat er sich geschworen, und er wird es halten. Plötzlich hört er an seinem Ohr ihre Stimme, die leise flüstert: „Gezeichnet...durch eure Liebe..."  
  
***  
  
Die Kerzen auf dem Nachttisch sind fast herunter gebrannt, als er Michelle sanft an sich zieht. Sie ist außer Atem, sieht müde aus...erschöpft, wie sie so die Augen geschlossen hat. Sanft streicht er ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht und sieht sie besorgt an.  
  
„Geht es dir gut...Michelle?"  
  
Die Antwort besteht nur aus einem Nicken, dann ein glückliches Lächeln und schließlich öffnet sie die Augen um seinem Blick zu begegnen. Seine dunklen Augen sehen sie mit einer tiefen Zärtlichkeit und Sorge an, dass es ihr warm den Rücken hinab läuft. Mit einem leisen Seufzer umarmt sie ihn, schmiegt sich noch näher an ihn.  
  
„Ich bin erschöpft, aber nie zuvor war ich glücklicher als jetzt in deinen Armen." Sie haucht einen Kuss auf seinen Hals.  
  
Sanft zieht er die Decke um sie beide, legt dann die Arme um sie, wärmt sie, versichert sich, dass sie sich geborgen fühlt. Ihre Worte bedeuten ihm so viel. Ihr zarter Körper ist alles und die Gewissheit, dass auch ihr Herz ihm gehört, löst in ihm ein nie gekanntes Glücksgefühl aus.  
  
~~~  
  
Ich fühl' wie du,  
  
Du bist mein Leben  
  
Für immer du  
  
Es wird niemals anders sein  
  
Ich hör' dir zu  
  
Auch ohne Worte kann ich dich versteh' n  
  
Du wirst sehn  
  
Denn bist du da  
  
Bricht der Himmel zusammen  
  
Geht ein Sturm durch mein Blut  
  
Steht die Erde in Flammen  
  
UND WIRD ES IMMER TUN !!!  
  
~~~  
  
  
  
„Michelle?" Nach einer Weile bricht er das Schweigen, in das sie unwillkürlich gefallen sind. „Erzähl mir von dir, von deinem Leben in Frankreich... von deiner Kindheit. Ich will alles von dir wissen."  
  
Einen Moment herrscht Stille, bevor sie leise sagt.  
  
„Ich kannte meine Mutter nicht...sie starb bei meiner Geburt. Mein Vater mochte mich nicht sonderlich...glaube ich. Ich habe so selten mit ihm Kontakt gehabt, dass ich nicht weiss, wie er zu mir steht." Sie fühlt seine Hand sanft über ihren Rücken streichen und seine Berührung erleichtert ihr die Kälte der Erinnerung. „Ich war ein schwächliches kleines Mädchen...nicht der Thronfolger, den er sich erhofft hatte, nicht der zukünftige Feldherr von Frankreich...nur ein Mädchen, noch dazu mit zweifelhafter Gesundheit. Noch dazu habe ich meine Mutter getötet...jedenfalls schien es mir damals, als würde er mir die Schuld daran geben, dass er seine Frau verlor." Sie sieht auf, sein Gesicht zeigt Betroffenheit, doch mit einem Lächeln bedeutet sie ihm, dass seine Frage berechtigt ist...dass sie gerne erzählt. „Doch wie ich später erfuhr, hat er sie nicht geliebt." Sie senkt den Blick. „Es ging einfach nur darum, dass sie gegangen war ohne ihm einen Erben zu hinterlassen." Die Worte sprudelten aus ihrem Mund, es ist eine solche Erleichterung endlich jemandem sagen zu können, was sie all die Jahre nur in sich verschlossen hat. „Ich ertrug den Gedanken nicht auch einmal so zu Enden...ungeliebt...allein...traurig." Ihre Hand umfasst seine Brust noch etwas fester und sie legt den Kopf an seine Schulter. „Manchmal dachte ich, dass sie es extra gemacht haben könnte...dass sie einfach nicht mehr leben wollte...manchmal habe ich sie dafür verachtet, dass sie mich allein gelassen hat, und obwohl ich immer noch davon träumte eines Tages glücklich zu werden, habe ich mich damit abgefunden, dass es mir ebenso gehen würde. Ich würde meine Pflicht erfüllen wie sie, und dann...einfach gehen."  
  
Plötzlich fühlt er Tränen auf seiner nackten Schulter, dort wo ihr Kopf liegt.  
  
"Michelle!" Er nimmt ihr Gesicht in seine Hände, zwingt sie so in seine Augen zu sehen, die sie eindringlich anblicken. "Michelle, niemals wirst du sterben, wie deine Mutter, ungeliebt und allein. Niemals wirst du  
  
vergessen sterben."  
  
"Ja, ich weiß..." sie hört auf zu schluchzen, lächelt. "Doch immer wenn ich an meine Mutter denke, kommen die Tränen. Dabei weiß ich nicht einmal, ob ich sie liebte..."  
  
"Das ist der Grund, weshalb du dich so sehr an Mathilda klammerst." Vermutete er. Und er kann es verstehen. Die Amme hat Michelle aufgezogen, sie liebt sie und durch sie erfuhr sie die einzige Zärtlichkeit in ihrem Leben.  
  
"Ja, ich liebe sie, sie war das einzigste was ich kannte." Ihr Blick senkt sich, dann, nach kurzem Überlegen blickt sie wieder auf. "Sie hat schon meine Mutter erzogen, vielleicht will sie mich deshalb so sehr beschützen, weil sie bereits gesehen hat, was mit meiner Mutter passiert ist. Schließlich war sie auch nie von bester Gesundheit." Vermutet sie leise. Beruhigt schmiegt sie sich in seine Arme, küsst seine Schulter und genießt die Geborgenheit. Jetzt erst spürt sie wieder wie müde sie ist.  
  
Fast ist sie eingeschlafen, so sicher in seinen Armen, als sie plötzlich aufschreckt. Ein Gedanke kommt ihr.  
  
"Sie hat mir etwas hinterlassen..." Sie hat lange nicht mehr an das Geschenk ihrer Mutter gedacht. Edward setzt sich auf, als sie aus ihrem Nachttisch ein kleines Kästchen holt. Als sie es öffnet, hält sie ein goldenes Kreuz an einer Kette hoch. "Ich...habe es nie getragen...Mathilda hat es mir gegeben, als ich 11 war. Sie sagte meine Mutter möchte, dass ich es trage...bevor sie starb, hat sie es ihr gegeben." Gedankenverloren blickt sie auf die Kette. Edward beobachtet ihre Schönheit, beschienen vom Mondlicht...es schimmert silbern in ihrem Haar und auf ihrer weißen Haut.  
  
"Warum hast du es nie getragen?" Er streckt die Hand nach ihr aus, berührt sie sanft an der Schulter, als sie aufsieht.  
  
"Ich dachte es wäre ein schlechtes Zeichen...ein Unglücksbringer. Ich will...ich wollte doch nicht enden wie sie." Verbessert sie sich und senkt den Blick. "Aber jetzt...jetzt wird es doch nicht mehr passieren, oder?" Ihre Augen sind glasig, als sie Edward ansieht. "Du lässt mich niemals allein...versprichst du es mir?" Ohne Vorwarnung wirft sie sich an seine Brust, schmiegt sich an ihn...hält sich ganz fest. "Versprichst du es mir?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Er hat es mir versprochen."  
  
Es war inzwischen dunkel geworden, Ein Bediensteter war gekommen und hatte die Kerzen angezündet, ein Feuer flackerte jetzt im Kamin, vor dem sie beide saßen. Kate hatte Michelles Hand ergriffen und sah nachdenklich ins Feuer. Erst als die Königin zu sprechen aufhörte blickte sie auf und Michelle konnte die Spuren von Tränen sehen, die langsam auf ihren Wangen trockneten.  
  
"Ich..." ihre Stimme klang noch immer kratzig und sie konnte offensichtlich nicht in Worte fassen, was sie gerade dachte. "Ihr habt es verdient glücklich zu sein. Wenn es jemand gibt, der es verdient, dann ihr, Michelle." Sie machte eine Pause, bevor sie weiter sprach. "Und Edward liebt euch wirklich...."  
  
"Ich weiß und ich bin darüber sehr glücklich." Michelle stand auf, um sich dann zu Kate auf den Boden zu knien. "Er ist mein Gegenstück, auch wenn ich sehr lange gebraucht habe, um das zu erkennen." sie lächelte versonnen.  
  
"Euer Gegenstück...das klingt sehr romantisch."  
  
"Jeder hat ein Gegenstück, Kate. Du wirst es auch finden."  
  
"Aber wenn es nicht das ist, das ich will...?"  
  
"Dabei geht es nicht um wollen oder nicht wollen..." Michelle drückte Kates Hand. "Wenn es Will ist, dann wird er begreifen...früher oder später, wie ich es getan habe."  
  
Ein bitteres Lächeln zeigte sich auf Kates Gesicht.  
  
"Er hat mich übersehen...ich meine, als wir uns kennenlernten, da hatte er bereits Jocelyn gesehen, sich bereits in sie verliebt...natürlich konnte ich gegen sie nichts ausrichten." Sie sieht auf. "Und jetzt ist sie sein Gegenstück."  
  
Michelle denkt über die Worte nach, dann schüttelt sie langsam den Kopf. "Denkst du das wirklich? Dann müsstest du die Hoffnung aufgegeben haben." Sie sieht den fragenden Blick ihrer Freundin und fährt fort. "Aber das hast du nicht, oder?" Michelle lächelte, als sie sah, wie Kate verlegen zu Boden blickte. "Kate?" Sie berührte sanft die Wange der anderen Frau, bis diese aufsah. "Findest du, dass Will in letzter Zeit sehr glücklich aussieht?"  
  
"Na, ja... manchmal schon. Aber manchmal auch nicht. Es ist nur so, dass ich ihn schlecht einschätzen kann." Sie bückte sich um einen glühenden Holzscheit, der aus dem Feuer gekullert war, wieder hinein zu stoßen. "Aber ihr habt recht, ich denke, dass ich noch immer Hoffnung habe. Auch wenn ich mich dafür selbst verfluche." Ihre Augen blickten verzweifelt auf. "Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll. Eigentlich rede ich mir jedes Mal ein, dass er sie liebt und dass ich nur zu seinen Freunden zähle. Aber dann... es funktioniert nicht." sie zuckte mit den Schultern. Michelle betrachtete ihre Freundin nachdenklich. Konnte sie ihr sagen, was sie glaubte? Dass Will's und Jocelyn's Beziehung nur noch in der Öffentlichkeit bestand, dass die Gefühle zwischen den beiden längst abgekühlt waren. Durfte sie ihr Hoffnungen machen, die dann vielleicht enttäuscht würden. Sie wünschte sich wirklich, dass Will verstehen würde...noch vor der Hochzeit. "Wenn er sie in drei Tagen heiratet...dann werde ich hoffentlich begreifen, dass er zu ihr gehört." Als hätte sie die Gedanken der Königin gelesen, durchbrach plötzlich Kates Stimme die Stille.  
  
"Kate, ich hoffe so, dass sich Will seinen wahren Gefühlen bewusst wird...ich wünsche es mir so sehr für dich. Ich...ich glaube nicht, dass er mit Jocelyn jemals glücklich werden würde." Michelle drückte sich vorsichtig aus. Sie wollte Kate so gerne Mut machen.  
  
Noch bevor ihre Freundin etwas erwidern konnte, klopfte es an der Türe und Edward trat ein. Sofort begannen Michelles Augen zu strahlen.  
  
"Edward!"  
  
Kate stand auf und wollte sich verbeugen, doch der König bedeutete ihr sitzen zu bleiben. Er kam näher, ließ sie zu seiner jungen Frau hinunter, so dass sie sich an ihn lehnen konnte.  
  
"Ich sehe, es geht dir besser?"  
  
Die Königin nickte beruhigend und strich sich über ihren gewölbten Bauch.  
  
"Ja, alles in Ordnung. Ich freue mich auf das Bankett." Sie lachte ihn an. "Und? Wer hat das Turnier gewonnen?" Ihre Augen blickten jetzt unsicher zu ihm auf. Sie wusste nicht recht, welches Ergebnis sie sich wünschen sollte.  
  
"Unentschieden."  
  
"Was?" Beide Frauen sahen den König mit großen Augen an.  
  
"Nun, nach Punkten stand es unentschieden und da es "freundschaftliche Turniere" sind, habe ich entschieden, dass es zu keinem Stechen kommen sollte." Michelle sah ihn dankbar an und senkte dann den Blick, als plötzlich die Türe wieder aufging.  
  
"Ja, was ist denn hier los???" Mathilda stemmte die Arme in die Seite, dann entdeckte sie den König und verbeugte sich. "Michelle, meine arme kleine, gerade erst habe ich erfahren, was passiert ist! Ojeoje, das wird noch einmal böse enden. Ihr solltet euch schnell wieder ins Bett legen." Sie lief schnell zum Kamin und griff nach Michelles Hand. Mit einem Seitenblick auf Kate fügte sie hinzu: "Und sie sollten die Königin nicht weiter stören. Oh Michelle, sie hat euch sicher überanstrengt! Den ganzen Nachmittag war sie hier, wie ich hörte...ojeoje..."  
  
„Sie hat mich in keinster Weise überanstrengt." Michelle stand auf. In diesem Moment fühlt sie trotz allem einen Zorn auf ihre Amme. Warum konnte sie nicht aufhören, sie zu bemuttern. „Im Gegenteil, in ihrer Gegenwart geht es mir viel besser!"  
  
„Schon gut, Majestät." Kate erhob sich ebenfalls. „Auf Wiedersehen." Sie verbeugte sich vor dem Königspaar, dann wandte sie sich ab.  
  
„Kate." Michelles Worte hielten sie zurück. „Du kommst doch heute Abend?"  
  
„Ja, gerne. Ich fühle mich sehr geehrt, dass Majestät mich einladen." Sie musste sich beinahe überwinden die Königin wieder mit ihrem Titel anzureden. Sie fühlte sich dieser jungen Frau so verbunden, nach dem was sie ihr erzählt hatte sogar noch viel mehr, dass es ihr sehr schwer fiel, sie als etwas anderes zu sehen, als ihre Freundin.  
  
„Gut, dann bis später."  
  
Mit einem stillen Lächeln auf den Lippen nickte sie und verließ dann die Gemächer.  
  
...to be continued 


	7. Fires At Midnight

Hello everybody!  
  
Tut uns leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat, aber wegen unserer Abiprüfungen waren wir leider „etwas" im Stress!  
  
Wir geloben Besserung! Das nächste Kapitel kommt sicher schneller!  
  
Wegen einer Übersetzung ins Englische gibt es übrigens Hoffnung! Ehlana hat uns ihre tatkräftige Unterstützung angeboten! VIELEN DANK!!!!  
  
Und dann kam uns noch ein Gedanke: Wir haben den Disclaimer vergessen!!! Also holen wir das jetzt, in Kapitel 7 nach!  
  
Obwohl wir uns wünschten, dass all die wunderbaren Charaktere uns gehörten, tun sie es nicht *heul*! Nur Michelle und Vicky dürfen wir unser Eigen nennen! (Besser als nichts, oder?)  
  
Und jetzt viel Spaß beim Lesen...dieses Mal bieten wir auch wieder einen richtigen Cliffhanger!  
  
  
  
Chapter 7: Fires At Midnight  
  
  
  
„Mathilda, ich ziehe heute Abend das dunkelrote Kleid an. Ich komme gleich ins Ankleidezimmer, würdest du es mir bitte herrichten? Ich möchte noch etwas mit Edward alleine sein."  
  
„Ich denke, dass ich Majestät nicht ganz verstanden habe. Ihr sollt doch liegen und da braucht ihr kein..." Die Amme gab sich redlich Mühe ihren Ärger und ihre Sorge zu verbergen, doch wie immer wollte ihr das nicht gelingen.  
  
„Ich werde Edward heute abend auf das Bankett begleiten! Stellt euch nur vor...der Sternenhimmel, das große Lagerfeuer, die Musik, die Menschen..."  
  
„...die Anstrengung, die Aufregung. Nein, Michelle. Denkt an das Baby und eure Gesundheit. Gerade nach eurem heutigen erneuten Zusammenbruch."  
  
Edward hatte bisher der Szene schweigend zugesehen. Er war erleichtert zu sehen, dass es Michelle offensichtlich wieder besser ging. Doch bei den Worten ihrer Amme verlosch das Leuchten in ihren Augen sofort. Natürlich machte sich Michelle auch Gedanken um das Kind und sie alle wussten, dass diese nicht aus der Luft gegriffen waren: Die junge Frau hatte sich nach der Fehlgeburt nur sehr langsam erholt, und es war klar, dass sie für die Geburt dieses Kindes wieder an die Grenzen ihrer Kraftreserven stoßen würde.  
  
„Ja...vielleicht habt ihr recht." Michelle ließ sich auf das Sofa sinken und strich mit gesenktem Blick über ihren Bauch. Sie plötzlich wieder so traurig zu sehen, ließ etwas in Edward verkrampfen. Er wusste wieviel ihr dieser Abend bedeutete, so nah beim Volk zu sein, zu feiern, das wünschte sie sich. Doch das würde sie opfern, wenn sie damit nur ein gesundes Kind zur Welt bringen könnte, und es mit ihm wachsen sehen dürfte.  
  
Und dennoch...er beugte sich zu ihr. „Michelle, begleite mich!" flüsterte er in ihr Ohr. „Du weißt doch, wieviel Freude dir dieser Abend geben wird, wieviel Mut. Wenn du wieder lebst, wird dich das mehr stärken, als jede Bettruhe. Wie kannst du dich von deinen Gedanken um deine Gesundheit ablenken, wenn du stets alleine in einem Gemach sitzt, wo du nichts besseres tun kannst als denken?" Sein Atem kitzelte sie, ließ Schauer über ihr Rückrad regnen. Seine Worte ermutigen sie und wecken die Hoffnung in ihr.  
  
Fasziniert beobachtet er, wie ihre Augen wieder voller Freude leuchteten. Lächelnd beugte er sich wieder zu ihrem Ohr. „Der Sternenhimmel über dir, die Fackeln, das Spielen der Musikanten, das feuchte, glitzernde Gras unter deinen Füßen...ein Tanz mit mir im Mondschein."  
  
Sie kicherte. Als sie aufblickte, sah sie sein spitzbübisches Lächeln. Ihre Augen funkelten ihn voll Dankbarkeit und Liebe an, als sie leise sagte: „Die Vorstellung von letzterem, wäre schon Argument genug." Sie errötete lachend. Edward gab ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Schläfe und sie schmiegte sich wohlig an ihn.  
  
Plötzlich ein Räuspern. „Königliche Hoheiten...soll das etwa heißen..."  
  
„Ganz recht Mathilda. Michelle wird mich begleiten. Wenn sie im Ankleidezimmer alles vorbereiten würden?" Edward sah ganz selbstverständlich auf, während Michelle nicht wagte den Blick zu heben. Sie hatte ihren Kopf in Edward Halsbeuge liegen, so dass dieser fühlte, wie sich ihr Körper bei den Worten der Amme versteifte:  
  
„Ich kann das nicht verantworten, was wenn..."  
  
„Keine Sorge." Der König stand auf ohne Michelle Hand loszulassen. „Ich werde gut auf meine Gemahlin acht geben."  
  
Mathilda wollte etwas bissiges erwidern, doch der Blick des Königs warnte sie, noch ein Wort zu sagen, das Michelle noch mehr verunsichern könnte. Wutschnaubend trabte die Amme in Richtung Ankleidezimmer, nicht jedoch ohne noch einmal gut hörbar die Worte ‚Unverantwortlich', ‚Gefährlich' und ‚Schuld' verlauten zu lassen.  
  
„Lass dich ja nicht wieder von ihr einschüchtern!" Spielerisch drohte er ihr mit dem Zeigefinger und sah mit Freude, wie sie lächelte und gehorsam nickte. Dann zog er sie noch einmal an sich. „Ich warte auf dich. Sobald du umgezogen bist, schick jemand. Ich werde dich dann abholen." Er küsste sie auf die Wange. „Ich bin froh, dass du es geschafft hast, eine eigene Entscheidung zu treffen und Mathilda zu widersprechen."  
  
„Ja..." murmelte sie leicht kleinlaut. Aber dann nickt sie wider. „Ich will auf das Bankett gehen und deshalb werde ich es auch tun." Sagte sie laut, teils ,weil sie fest davon überzeugt war, teils ,weil sie sich selbst noch überzeugen wollte.  
  
„So, jetzt geh und zieh dich um, damit ich bald meine wunderschöne Gemahlin bewundern kann. Du wirst mich doch wohl nicht warten lassen." Sie tauschten einen zärtlichen Abschiedskuss, dann trennen sie sich.  
  
***  
  
„Ich bin wieder da!" Verwundert sah Kate sich um. Die Schmiede war leer. Hinten in der Stallung, stand der stolze Hengst, den sie morgen noch zu beschlagen hatte. Doch ansonsten war niemand zu sehen. Vor dem Amboss lagen zahlreiche Werkzeuge und verbogene Hufeisen auf dem Boden, wie immer wenn Wat sich wieder einmal an der Schmiedekunst vergangen hatte. Das Feuer flackerte und die Werkstatt sah eigentlich recht bewohnt aus. Noch einmal rief sie laut.  
  
Plötzlich tauchten aus dem hinteren Teil, der in Wat' s Wohnung führte zwei flammendrote Schöpfe auf.  
  
„Na?" Vicky sprang recht vergnügt auf sie zu.  
  
„Gott sei Dank!" Kate bekreuzigte sich. Dann zog sie die Kleine zu sich und schlug ihre Mähne zurück.  
  
„Ist nicht schlimm!" Meinte Vicky betont freudig, als Kate die Wunde am Ohr begutachtete. „Tut auch fast nicht mehr weh!" Sie entzog sich sanft Kate's Griff.  
  
„Wirklich?"  
  
„Klar, aber du hast dir ganz schön Zeit gelassen!" Vicky's Stimme war vorwurfsvoll, als sie von ihrer Wunde ablenkte und obwohl sie es ins Lächerliche zog, schien es Kate, als wären diese Worte nicht ganz zum Spaß.  
  
„Ja, tut mir leid...die Königin..."  
  
„Ach ja, deine neue Freundin..." Wie sie das letzte Wort aussprach, machte Kate klar, dass Vicky ihren neusten Kontakt zum Adel nicht sonderlich schätzte.  
  
„Ja, meine Freundin..." Leise fügte sie hinzu. „Du würdest sie sicher auch mögen." Sie beobachtete Vicky's Reaktion mit keinerlei Überraschung.  
  
„ICH? Niemals! Die ist adlig! Ein verwöhntes Ding, das keine Ahnung vom Leben hat!" Noch bevor Kate widersprechen konnte, umarmt das rothaarige Mädchen ihren Arm und sah mit Engelsblick zu ihr auf. Das bedeutet niemals etwas Gutes. „Du...Kaaaaaate..."  
  
‚BINGO!' Kate zog die Augenbraue hoch und meinte misstrauisch.  
  
„Was?"  
  
„Ich habe gehört, dass du heute abend beim Bankett dabei sein wirst...ich geh auch hin...Ok, nicht auf Wunsch der Königin, aber ich geh hin!"  
  
„Niemals!" Kate war empört: Lernte denn Vicky nie aus ihren Fehlern?  
  
„Ich will ja nicht klauen! Nur beobachten...es ist schließlich ein öffentliches Fest! Das Volk ist auf persönlichen Wunsch des Königs eingeladen! Warum sollte ich dann nicht hin?" Sie ließ Kate's Arm etwas los und sah sie herausfordernd an. „Du weißt wie sehr ich Lagerfeuer liebe!" Das Mädchen grinste.  
  
„Ist ja gut." Kate lachte.  
  
„Dann kann ich mit, ich werde mich auch bestimmt benehmen. Wirklich! Großes Ehrenwort." Vicky's Gesicht war ein Abbild so vollkommener Unschuld, dass jeder Engel vor Neid erblassen würde.  
  
Kate betrachtete sich mit gespieltem Argwohn. „Du wärst nicht hingegangen, wenn ich gesagt hätte: du bleibst da?"  
  
„Doch, aber, wenn du nichts dagegen hast, dann fühle ich mich wohler." Sie strahlte.  
  
„Vicky..." druckste sie. Wie sollte sie es ihr sagen? „ Ich werde am Tisch des Königs sitzen, ich weiß nicht, ob ich dich mitnehmen kann."  
  
„Das ist mir auch klar..." Vicky' s Gesichtsausdruck war undeutbar. „Bist du mir böse, weil ich auf dem Ball des Königs geklaut habe? Und dich so bloßgestellt habe?" sie blickte zu Boden.  
  
„Ich bin nicht böse, weil du mich bloßgestellt hast, sondern, weil du dich in Gefahr gebracht hast. Und dass sogar, obwohl du wusstest, worauf du dich einlassen würdest!"  
  
„Ich weiß." Reumütig nickte sie. „Meinst du mich wird dort jemand erkennen?"  
  
Kate trat zu ihr und fasste sie an den Schultern. „Wir ziehen dir jetzt erst einmal ein anderes Kleid an, waschen dich richtig und dann wird dich kein Mensch mehr erkennen. Und mach dir keine Sorgen, ich werde immer zu dir halten." Sie umarmte das Mädchen. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich dir heute nicht helfen konnte."  
  
„Du hast mir doch geholfen!" Sie wedelte mit der Hand vor Kate's Gesicht rum. „Immerhin habe ich meine Hand noch!"  
  
„Ja...doch das hast du nicht mir zu verdanken." Kate senkte den Blick, konnte Vicky's fragende Augen fast körperlich spüren.  
  
„Wie meinst du das?"  
  
„Komm, setzten wir uns." Kate schob ihre Freundin zu dem alten Holztisch und drückte sie auf einen Stuhl. Sie selbst nahm ihr gegenüber Platz.  
  
„Es...du hast es der Königin zu verdanken. Sie hat sie bei Adhemar für dich eingesetzt und so eine Strafmilderung erlangt...sie hat deine Hand gerettet."  
  
Einen Moment herrschte Stille. Vicky saß mit offenem Mund da, starrte Kate mit großen Augen an, als sie versuchte die Bedeutung dieser Worte zu erfassen.  
  
„D...d...die Königin hat sich...für...für mich...eingesetzt...aber...warum?" Dass sie vor Erstaunen nicht vom Stuhl fiel, war alles.) „Sicher nur weil sie sich bei dir einschleimen will." Vicky's Augen wurden plötzlich hart. Es konnte nicht sein, dass die höchste Frau England sich völlig uneigennützig für sie einsetzte...das hatte noch niemals jemand getan, außer Kate...schon gar nicht würde es die Königin tun.  
  
„Nein, das ist nicht wahr, Vicky...ich glaube sie würde dich gerne kennen lernen." Kate lächelte. „Vielleicht ergibt sich heute abend die Möglichkeit, dass ich dich ihr vorstelle...wenn du das möchtest." Fragend sah sie Vicky an. Sie wusste, dass das Mädchen nicht viel vom höchsten Stand hielt.  
  
„Ich bin nicht sicher..." Das war doch nicht ihr Ernst? Kate konnte sie doch unmöglich der Königin... „Was will die schon wissen von einer kleinen Diebin, die sogar schon die Unverfrorenheit besaß, ihre Gäste zu beklauen?"  
  
„Was wirkliches Leben ist..." Murmelte Kate leise.  
  
„Was meinst du?" Vicky legte den Kopf schief, blickte sie fragend an.  
  
„Du hast ja recht, Michelle ist vielleicht ein verwöhntes Ding... aber sie will es nicht sein. Verstehst du? Ich habe immer das Gefühl einen Vogel, in seinem goldenen Käfig zu betrachten, wenn ich sie ansehe. Eingesperrt, obwohl sie es nicht will. Dabei hat sie solche Sehnsucht nach dem, was wir Leben nennen. Sie wäre viel lieber so wie wir."  
  
„Das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, wer will schon freiwillig so ein Leben aufgeben, wie sie es hat und in einem Dreckloch leben, wie wir?" Vicky schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
„Man will doch meistens das, was man nicht erreichen kann." Kate sprach leise. „Schließlich hat sie es sich nicht ausgesucht. Natürlich hat sie keine Vorstellung, wie unser Leben wirklich aussieht, doch sie will es kennen lernen und sie hat ehrliches Interesse an den Problemen, die wir haben. Würde sonst heute Abend das ganze Volk eingeladen sein. Sie ist sehr warmherzig."  
  
„Das klingt, als würdest du sie sehr bewundern."  
  
Etwas verlegen nickt Kate. „Ja, sie ist so vieles, was ich nicht bin."  
  
Einen Augenblick herrschte Stille, denn Vicky wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Offensichtlich mochte Kate die Königin wirklich...dann konnte sie doch nicht so verkehrt sein. Das junge Mädchen fasste einen Entschluss.  
  
„Dann musst du mir jetzt aber noch ganz schnell zeigen, wie man sich richtig vor einer Königin verbeugt!"  
  
Als Kate aufsah, blickte sie in Vicky's grinsendes Gesicht. „Schau mich nicht so an. Jetzt hast du mich wirklich neugierig gemacht, auf das verwöhnte Ding!" Das rothaarige Mädchen sprang auf um Kate mit sich zu ziehen. „Los, wir haben nicht mehr viel Zeit um uns vorzubereiten!"  
  
***  
  
Das Lagerfeuer loderte bereits hell auf dem großen Platz, die Flammen stoben in den Himmel und die Musikanten spielten schon, als der König und die Königin mit den höchsten Gästen ihre Plätze an der großen Tafel einnahmen. Das Volk jubelte dem Königspaar zu. Kate saß direkt neben Michelle...am Platz der ersten Hofdame. Jocelyn saß neben ihr und versuchte ohne Erfolg ihre säuerliche Miene zu verbergen. Kate beachtete sie nicht. Sie hatte nicht vor sich heute Abend die Stimmung verderben zu lassen...von niemandem. Sie sah sich auf dem Platz um, suchte nach Vicky, die sie nach einiger Zeit etwas abseits entdeckte, und die, wie das Volk, auf die begrüßenden Worte des Königs wartend.  
  
Als Kate bemerkte, dass Michelle zu ihr sah, lächelte sie der Königin aufmunternd zu, die, so glücklich sie wohl war hier zu sein, doch etwas nervös schien, und die Hand ihres Gemahls nicht losließ. Kate fragte sich, was sich wohl noch zwischen Mathilda und dem Königspaar abgespielt hatte, nachdem sie das Zimmer verlassen hatte.  
  
Vicky lehnte sich gegen einen Baum und richtete den Blick in Richtung Feuer. Sie hatte noch nie ein so großes Feuer gesehen; es erhellte nicht nur den gesamten Platz, sondern strahlte eine enorme Wärme aus. Die Männer, die ständig Holz nachlegten schwitzten und Vicky fand, dass sie vor dem riesigen Feuer richtiggehend winzig aussahen.  
  
Langsam ließ sie ihren Blick über die lange Tafel des Adels gleiten. Mit gemischten Gefühlen bemerkte sie, dass Kate zur Linken der Königin saß. Zur Rechten des Königs saß Will. Adhemar hatte neben seinem König Platz genommen. Ihr Blick blieb an ihm hängen. Seine hochgezogene Augenbraue als er dem König bei seiner Begrüßung lauschte. Die aufrechte, arrogante Körperhaltung, die eisigen Augen...  
  
„Na? Eine Hand legte sich schwungvoll auf ihre Schulter und als sie sich umsah, blickte sie in Wat's Gesicht. „Hübsch siehst du aus." Er betrachtete Vicky von oben bis unten, wie sie in ihrem grünen einfachen Kleid vor ihm stand. Die Farbe des Kleides unterstrich ihre roten Locken und das Dunkelgrün ihrer Augen. Sie sah in der Tat sehr hübsch aus.  
  
„Komm, wir schnappen uns auch was zu Essen. Ist besser als den hohen Herrschaften beim „Speisen" zu zusehen." Er nahm sie an der Hand und zog sie mit sich.  
  
***  
  
  
  
Das Essen war beendet, die lange Tafel hatte einer Reihe von Stühlen Platz gemacht, in deren Mitte Edward und Michelle auf dem Thron saßen.  
  
„...so möge das Fest beginnen." beendete Edward seine Rede, und seine Worte lösten heftigen Jubel und Hochrufe aus.  
  
Die Musikanten begannen zu spielen und gemeinsam mit seiner Gemahlin eröffnete Edward das Fest. Aus Rücksicht auf Michelles angeschlagenen Gesundheitszustand wurde ein etwas langsamerer Tanz gespielt und nach wenigen Takten gesellten sich andere Paare zu ihnen.  
  
Scheinbar gleichmütig ließ Adhemar seinen Blick über den Festplatz schweifen. Was suchte dieser Pöbel hier? Ein Fest zu veranstalten, zu dem das einfache Volk geladen war? Es war eine Unverschämtheit seinen König und ihn mit der frechen Anwesenheit des Volkes zu beleidigen. Niemals zuvor hatte es so etwas gegeben. Ihm fielen zwei junge Männer ins Auge, die – ziemlich ärmlich gekleidet – an einem der Tische gegeneinander Armdrücken spielten. Um sie herum hatten sich viele Zuschauer geschart, die johlend und grölend die beiden anfeuerten. Dann bemerkte er eine kleine Gestalt, die einsam, an einen Baum gelehnt dasaß. ‚Die kleine Diebin!' Ein Laut der Überraschung. ‚Vielleicht hat sie ja aus ihrer Strafe gelernt.' Dachte er, während er sie musterte. Sie kam ihm so still und scheu vor. Scheinbar träumend starrte sie auf die Tanzfläche. Das war doch nicht die Kleine, die vorher so selbstbewusst in sein Zelt marschiert war! Sie schien so anders zu sein. Das trotzige Funkeln war aus ihren Augen gewichen und hatte etwas anderem Platz gemacht...sie sah traurig aus. In diesem Moment erschien sie ihm noch viel jünger als sie es sowieso schon war. Er zwang sich den Blick abzuwenden. Was war sie schon wert über sie nachzudenken. Als er sich allerdings umsah, bemerkte er, dass hier auf der Tribüne des Adels auch nicht viel mehr war, das seine Aufmerksamkeit verdient hatte. Sein König hatte Jocelyn zum Tanz aufgefordert, doch zu Adhemars Ärger schien sich „Sir William" nicht sonderlich darüber zu ärgern, dass seine zukünftige Frau mit einem anderen tanzte. Er schien sich gut zu amüsieren seine zukünftige Braut dabei zu beobachten, wie sie mit dem alten König von Frankreich tanzte und wenig glücklich aussah.  
  
Kate fühlte sich beobachtet dort oben auf der Tribüne. Sie sah Vicky unten sitzen und den tanzenden Paaren zusehen. Warum sah sie so bedrückt aus? Sie würde sie Michelle vorstellen...das hatte sie sich fest vorgenommen. Vielleicht taten sich die beiden Frauen gegenseitig gut...  
  
„Ist es nicht amüsant?"  
  
Kate blickte zu Will, der sie schief angrinste und auf Jocelyn und den König zeigte.  
  
„Ich...glaube sie hatte gehofft, dass du sie aufforderst und nicht zulässt, dass sie mit ihm tanzen muss." Kate zog fragend die Augenbraue hoch. Das musste er doch bemerkt haben. Ihr Blicke sprachen Bände. Will schien es wirklich in keinster Weise zu stören, dass Jocelyn dort unten sehr unglücklich aussah.  
  
„Ach was...die weiss wie ungern ich tanze. Außerdem kann sie ja ein ganzes Leben mit mir tanzen..." Den letzten Teil des Gesprächs hatte er nur gemurmelt, und Kate beobachtete ihn, als er den Kelch mit Wein nahm und an seine Lippen führte. Unwillkürlich kam ihr Michelles Frage in den Kopf: ‚Denkst du wirklich, dass er glücklich ist?' Sollte sie etwas sagen? Sie war seine beste Freundin, war es also nicht ihre Pflicht sich zu erkundigen, ob alles in Ordnung wäre? ‚Wahrscheinlich bilde ich mir das alles sowieso nur ein. Sicher läuft alles zwischen den beiden perfekt. In drei Tagen werden sie heiraten... höchstwahrscheinlich ist er nur nervös.'  
  
Sie war hin und hergerissen. Wenn sie ihn auf seine Gleichgültigkeit gegenüber Jocelyn ansprach und er es bestätigte, was sie vermutete, was dann...?Ihr Herz begann bei diesem Gedanken Luftsprünge zu machen. Unwillkürlich war sie in Gedanken wieder am gestrigen Abend. Noch nie war sie so zärtlich gehalten worden, noch nie hatte sie sich in den Armen eines Mannes so geborgen und wohl gefühlt. ‚Lass es.' Mahnte sie sich, zornig auf sich selbst, weil diese Wünsche – idiotische, wie sie fand – stets wiederkamen und sie sie zuließ. Und selbst, wenn Jocelyn und Will gerade etwas zerstritten waren, was oft genug vorkam, so liebten sie sich doch. Trotzdem war es ihre Pflicht zu fragen, schließlich, war sie sein „Kumpel".  
  
„Habt ihr zwei euch schon wieder gestritten?" erkundigte sie sich vorsichtig. Ihr fiel die Szene am heutigen Morgen wieder ein: Will, der beinahe fluchtartig sein Gemach verließ, dann das Geräusch, als würde man einen Wasserkrug zu Boden – oder besser gegen die Tür – werfen.  
  
***  
  
„Sieh an, sieh an? Wen haben wir denn da?" Ein Schatten ragte vor ihr auf. „Wenn das nicht unsere kleine Diebesgöre ist?" Die Stimme klang belustigt.  
  
Vicky sah erschrocken nach oben. ‚Adhemar...'  
  
„Wenn das nicht der große schwarze Ritter ist." Sie hatte sich sofort gefasst, und obwohl ihr Herz wie verrückt schlug, versuchte sie sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. „Was hat den edlen Grafen bewogen sich zum dreckigen Volk herabzulassen?" Sie funkelte ihn an, dachte nicht daran sich zu erheben.  
  
Mit einem arroganten Lachen warf er den Kopf in den Nacken. Dann sah er sie wieder direkt an und sagte:  
  
„Es wundert mich, dass du die Unverfrorenheit hast hier aufzutauchen." Ein böses Funkeln zeigte sich in seinen Augen, das ihr klar machte, dass er nur hier war um sie zu demütigen. „Schämst du dich denn gar nicht?"  
  
„Nicht im geringsten...Mylord." Das letzte Wort sagte sie verächtlich. Tausend Gedanken gingen durch ihren Kopf, während ihr Herz nicht langsamer schlagen wollte. Sie hielt seinem Blick stand, hoffte, dass er nicht merkte, wie schwer ihr das fiel auf Grund seiner eiskalten Augen. „Ihr werdet schon sehen." Mit einem Satz war sie auf den Füßen, und sah herausfordernd zu ihm auf. Ihre Blicke schienen still Kräfte zu messen.  
  
***  
  
„Du weißt ja wie sie ist...sie mag es nicht, wenn man nicht ihrer Meinung ist." Will lächelte etwas unglücklich und wich Kates Blick aus. Er wusste ja selbst nicht, was momentan mit ihm los war...wie sollte er es da jemandem anderen erklären? Sein Blick fiel auf zwei Gestalten, die unter einem Baum standen. „Hey Kate...ist das nicht Vicky..."  
  
Kate sah sich um. Ihre Augen weiteten sich. Ja, es war Vicky...mit Adhemar. Die beiden sahen sich nur an, redetet nichts, dann mit einem Mal sah sie ein freches Zwinkern in Vicky's Augen, bevor sie an Adhemar vorbei in die Menschenmenge lief und verschwand. ‚Oh Vicky...was auch immer das gewesen ist...ich hoffe du hast nicht wieder unbedacht gehandelt.  
  
In diesem Moment kam das Königspaar vom Tanzen zurück obwohl das Musikstück noch nicht beendet war. In Michelles Augen war ein frohes Glänzen zu sehen. Edward's Gesicht war angespannter.  
  
„Geht es dir auch wirklich gut..." Ihre Blässe wurde durch das dunkelrote Kleid noch hervor gehoben, obwohl sie hinreißend aussah; doch dass sie ihn gebeten hatte, sie wieder an Platz zu bringen, hatte ihn nicht gerade beruhigt.  
  
„Ja Mylord, aber ich möchte mir meine Kräfte noch etwas für einen späteren Tanz bewahren." Sie lachte ihn verliebt an. Lächelnd küsste er sie und geleitete sie dann zu ihrem Thron.  
  
Adhemar betrat gerade wieder die Tribüne, nicht ohne sich vor Edward und Michelle zu verbeugen.  
  
„Mylord, ich hatte leider noch keine Gelegenheit mich bei euch zu entschuldigen." Die Entschuldigung war notwendig, doch sie fiel ihm alles andere als leicht. Er beobachtete Michelle, die sanft Edward's Hand drückte. Diese Szene machte die Sympathie zum englischen König nicht gerade größer. Edward erwiderte förmlich:  
  
„Es gibt nichts zu entschuldigen, Graf Adhemar. Es war ein faires Turnier. Der bessere hat gewonnen, so wie es sein soll."  
  
Adhemar wollte gerade zu einer Erwiderung ansetzten, als die Musikanten verstummten, und ein Sänger hervortrat um sich vor dem Königspaar verbeugte.  
  
„Hoheiten, das Volk hat mich ausgewählt damit ich mich, in seinem Namen, für dieses wundervolle Fest bedanke. Wenn es den Majestäten eine Freude bereitet, dann würde ich ihnen gerne ein paar Lieder spielen."  
  
Edward nickte mit einem freundlichen Lächeln, und die ersten Töne eines Volksliedes erklangen. Kurz darauf setzte eine helle weibliche Stimme ein.  
  
‚Die kleine Diebin.' Adhemar hatte gerade, wie all die anderen Adligen, wieder Platz genommen, als er sie erblickte. Sie kam hinter dem Feuer hervor, als wäre sie selbst ein Teil davon. Ihre roten Haare glänzten im Feuerschein ebenso wie ihre Augen. Er konnte den Blick nicht von ihr wenden, als sie die erste Strophe sang und sich dabei mit einer gekonnten Bewegung vor dem Königspaar verbeugte.  
  
~~~  
  
Dancing to the feel of the drum  
  
Leave this world behind  
  
We'll have a drink and toast to ourselves  
  
Under a violet moon  
  
~~~  
  
Sie bewegte sich unsagbar geschmeidig an der staunenden Menge vorbei, ihr Kleid schien mit ihr zu tanzen, ebenso wie ihre roten Locken.  
  
~~~  
  
Tudor Rose with the hair in curls  
  
Will make you turn and stare  
  
Try to steal a kiss at the bridge  
  
Under a violet moon  
  
~~~  
  
Mit einer beiläufigen Bewegung nahm sie die Hände zweier Verliebter und legte sie in einander. So tat sie bei jeder Strophe eine passende Geste, als wäre der Tanz perfekt einstudiert.  
  
~~~  
  
Raise your hats and your glasses too  
  
We will dance the whole night through  
  
1.1 We're going back to a time we knew  
  
Under a violet moon  
  
Cheers to the Knights  
  
and days of olde the beggars and the thieves  
  
Living in an enchanted wood  
  
Under a violet moon  
  
~~~  
  
Bei der letzten Strophe war sie wieder zur Ehrenbühne gekommen. Sie grüßte die anwesenden Ritter...ihr Blick traf seinen mit einem stolzen Funkeln. Die Menschen hatten mittlerweile in das Lied mit eingestimmt, tanzten fröhlich ums Feuer, und keiner schien die Blicke zu bemerkten, die der schwarze Ritter und das Mädchen tauschten. Wieder dieses Kräftemessen...keiner gab nach. Sie schienen vollkommen in den Augen des anderen versunken.  
  
Kate war geschockt. Warum tat sie das? Was wollte Vicky damit beweisen? Sie tanzte und sang vor dem König...dessen Gäste sie gestern noch beklaut hatte. In sich zusammen gesunken sah sie zum Königspaar, doch als sie die Königin betrachtete, wurde sie ruhiger. Michelle hatte die Augen weit geöffnet, folgte jeder Bewegung Vickys. Ihr Mund war etwas geöffnet, ein begeistertes Lächeln lag auf ihren Lippen. Sie schien vollkommen fasziniert von der Szene, die sich ihr bot. Als die Musik aufhörte zu spielen, und Vicky's Gesang verklang, sah sie fast enttäuscht aus. Sie brauchte einen Augenblick um wohl in die Realität zurück zu kommen, dann wendete sich an ihren Gemahl  
  
„Oh Edward, das war wundervoll!" Sie schenkte ihrem Mann ein begeistertes Lachen.  
  
Er blickte sie an und genoss ihre Fröhlichkeit; so ausgelassen hatte er sie schon lange nicht mehr gesehen. Er beugte sich zu ihr und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.  
  
„Freut mich, dass es dir gefällt, mein Herz. Sie hat eine wunderbare, klare Stimme."  
  
Michelle nickte nur, wandte den Blick nicht von dem Mädchen, das jetzt am Fuß der Empore saß und mit dem Fuß im Takt wippte.  
  
„Sie sprüht vor Leben." Murmelte sie, mehr zu sich selbst, als zu ihm.  
  
„Ja, sie hat eine ungeheure Lebensfreude." Stimmte Kate ihr zu, die ihre letzten Worte gehört hatte. „Schon immer. Trotz allem..." sie winkte Vicky zu, als sie gerade nach oben sah.  
  
„Trotz allem..." wiederholte die Königin. „Sie hat wohl auch viel durchgemacht?" Erst jetzt wendete sie den Blick zu Kate.  
  
„Sie kommt von der Strasse." Als wäre dieser Satz genug Erklärung sprach sie nicht weiter.  
  
„Ja..." Flüsterte Michelle.  
  
„Majestät?" Kate stand auf und kniete sich vor ihr auf den Boden. Zaghaft, fragend griff sie nach der Hand, der Königin. „Sagt Majestät, wollt ihr sie vielleicht kennen lernen?"  
  
Michelles Gesicht erhellte sich, doch dann dachte sie weiter darüber nach. Fragend sah sie zu Edward.  
  
„Ja...geht das denn?"  
  
Edward lächelte. ‚Wenn es nicht ginge, würde ich alles tun um es möglich zu machen.' Dachte er, während er die Hoffnung in den Augen seiner Frau sah.  
  
„Wenn es dich glücklich macht, geht es natürlich." In seiner Stimme lag solche Selbstverständlichkeit, dass Michelles Augen zu leuchten begannen. Fest drückte sie die Hand ihres Geliebten und überlegte kurz bevor sie sich schnell zu ihm beugte, ihm einen sanften Kuss gab und an seinem Ohr flüsterte.  
  
„Danke..."  
  
Er lächelte zufrieden über Michelles Freude und beobachtete deren glückliches Gesicht, als sie Kates Hand drückte und meinte.  
  
„Ja, ich möchte sie sehr gerne kennen lernen." Seit sie die Tapferkeit des rothaarige Mädchens heute morgen gesehen hatte, war es ihr geheimer Wunsch gewesen einmal mit ihr zu sprechen.  
  
Kate lächelte, und ging zu Vicky hinab. Michelle beobachtete gespannt Vicky's Reaktion. Das Mädchen schien verwirrt, unsicher ob sie ihrer Freundin folgen sollte, doch schließlich trat sie vor Kate die Stufen hinauf, vor den Thron des Königspaares.  
  
Eine beinahe ebenso unsichere Verbeugung folgte, dann lachte sie verlegen. „Eure Majestät?"  
  
„Du brauchst nicht knien. Steh auf, wenn du möchtest." Michelle nickte ihr aufmunternd zu.  
  
„Danke!" Ohne zu zögern tat Vicky, wie geheißen und richtete sich auf, um der Königin ins Gesicht zu sehen. „Ehrlich gesagt..." sie beugte den Kopf in Michelle's Richtung. „Bin ich ziemlich nervös." Flüsterte sie.  
  
„Das brauchst du nicht. Aber..." Auch Michelle flüsterte jetzt. „...ehrlich gesagt, bin ich es auch etwas."  
  
„Wirklich?" Vicky's Augen wurden kugelrund. „Aber ihr seid doch die Königin."  
  
„Ja, aber, wie ich fürchte keine sehr selbstbewusste." Sie unterbrach sich. „Das Lied war sehr schön. Ganz anders als die Lieder, die ich aus Frankreich kenne."  
  
„Klar, es ist auch aus England!"  
  
‚Welch geistreiche Bemerkung!' dachte Kate im Stillen, doch sie musste auch lachen. Sie hatte das Gefühl, die Sache gut eingefädelt zu haben. Die beiden jungen Frauen verstanden sich offenbar ziemlich gut. Michelle richtete neugierige Fragen an Vicky, die diese mit einen Elan beantwortete, der die Freude in Michelles Augen blitzen ließ; woher Vicky komme, ob sie schon lange sang und tanzte und was sie sonst noch gerne täte?  
  
Hastig drehte Kate sich um, als ihr jemand auf die Schulter tippte. Will lachte sie an, dann wandte er sich an die Königin.  
  
„Majestät, ihr habt wohl nichts dagegen, wenn ich eure „Hofdame" kurz entführe?"  
  
„Bitte? Oh, nein natürlich nicht." Michelle lächelte in die Richtung der beiden, dann wandte sie sich wieder Vicky zu.  
  
Fragend blickte Kate Will an, der sich flüchtig verbeugte um dann Kates Hand zu nehmen und mit wichtigtuerischer Stimme meinte:  
  
„Lady Kate, würdet ihr mir einen Tanz schenken?"  
  
„Ähm..." Kate schluckte. Sie wollte sagen ‚Ja natürlich, nichts lieber als das...', doch als sie an Will vorbei sag, spürte sie die wütenden Blicke von Jocelyn, die die ganze Aktion beobachtete.  
  
„OK, das fasse ich als ja auf!" Will grinste sie an, ergriff dann schnell ihre Hand und ohne ein weiteres Wort ging er mit ihr auf die Tanzfläche ohne, dass sie noch etwas dagegen tun konnte.  
  
***  
  
„Euer‚ edler Ritter scheint lieber mit der kleinen Schmiedin zu tanzen." Adhemar beugte sich zu Jocelyn, die den beiden empört nachsah. In seinem Gesicht stand etwas wie Triumph.  
  
„Nun, für euch scheint das auch nicht gerade ein erbauender Abend zu sein, Graf Adhemar." Konterte die Lady und deutet mit einer Kopfbewegung erst zum Volk auf dem Platz, und schließlich zur Königin, die sich angeregt mit der rothaarigen Diebin unterhielt und sich offensichtlich bestens amüsierte.  
  
„Wenigstens wurde ich nicht wegen einer gewöhnlichen Bürgerlichen sitzen gelassen..." Er lächelte spöttisch. Man konnte an ihrem Gesicht genau ablesen, wie wenig es ihr passte, dass sie hier alleine saß, während sich ihr Verlobter auf der Tanzfläche mit einer anderen vergnügte.  
  
Jocelyn's Gesichtsausdruck verfinsterte sich. Doch sie wusste keine Antwort auf seine Bemerkung, daher schwieg sie.  
  
Es bereitete ihm eine seltsame Freude, sie so zu sehen; eingeschnappt und beleidigt. Eine tiefe Befriedigung erfüllte ihn. Noch immer lächelte er. In seinen Augen konnte man den Spott und die Genugtuung blitzen sehen. „Ich könnte euch jetzt natürlich zum Tanzen auffordern, nachdem euer Ritter euch so schmählich ignoriert hat."  
  
Jocelyn wirbelte herum, wollte ihm sagen, dass sie darauf gerne verzichtete, doch dann besann sie sich. Wie konnte sie Will besser eines auswischen als wenn sie mit Adhemar tanzte? Urplötzlich veränderte sich ihr Gesicht von „vor Wut schnaubend" in ein zuckersüßes, gewinnendes Lächeln.  
  
„Warum nicht, Graf Adhemar." Sie streckte ihm die Hand entgegen.  
  
Er stand mit einem schiefen Grinsen auf. Es war doch wirklich erstaunlich wie schnell Jocelyn ihre Gemütszustände nach außen verändern konnte. Natürlich war ihm klar, dass sie nur mit ihm tanzte, weil sie ihrem zukünftigen Gemahl eines auswischen wollte, aber gerade aus diesem Grund spielte er das Spiel gerne mit.  
  
Vicky sah aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Adhemar aufgestanden war und die dunkelhaarige Lady auf die Tanzfläche geleitete. Etwas in ihrem Innern rebellierte gegen den Anblick.  
  
„Viktoria?"  
  
„Was? Oh, Verzeihung Majestät...was sagten königliche Hoheit?" Sie lief rot an. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, warum sie sich durch diesen Ritter so ablenken ließ.  
  
„Schon gut." Michelle lachte. „Du möchtest sicher wieder tanzen gehen."  
  
„Nein...ich meine..." Wollte sie das? Immerhin sprach sie hier mit der Königin...hatte sie nicht vorhin noch gesagt sie wollte mit diesen Leuten nichts zu tun habe? „Ich unterhalte mich gerne mit dir...aber du kannst ja mitkommen tanzen..." Erst jetzt viel ihr auf, dass sie die Königin geduzt hatte. Hatte sie vorher schon rote Wangen gehabt, so fühlte sie jetzt erst recht wie ihr das Blut ins Gesicht stieg. Es war ihr herausgerutscht...Sie hatte die Königin nicht nur aufgefordert mit dem gewöhnlichen Volk zu tanzen, sie hatte du zu der Königin gesagt! Aber was konnte sie dafür? Die junge Frau, die da vor ihr saß, war ja kaum älter als sie selbst. Sie senkte den Blick, hoffte, dass niemand den Faux-pas mitbekommen hatte. In diesem Moment war sie unendlich froh, dass Adhemar nicht mehr auf der Tribüne war. Sie wagte nicht aufzusehen, wünschte sich ein Loch, in das sie versinken konnte.  
  
Wie konnte sie nur die Königin duzen? Starrte auf den Boden, während sie verzweifelt in ihrem Inneren nach den passenden Worten suchte, um sich zu entschuldigen. Sie wünschte jemand wäre hier, der ihr helfen konnte. Wo war Kate nur, wenn man sie einmal brauchte? Sie hatte es so genossen zu erzählen, zu reden, zu sehen wie sich das Gesicht der Königin erhellte, wenn sie ein lustige Begebenheit erzählte. Doch dann rutschte ihr diese Bemerkung heraus. Sie musste doch glauben, dass Vicky sie nur verhöhnen wollte, ihre Gutherzigkeit ausnutzen und verspotten wollte. Was musste sie jetzt von ihr denken? Plötzlich hatte sie Angst. Angst davor aufzusehen und in das zornige Gesicht der Königin– oder noch schlimmer, des Königs - zu blicken. Obwohl sie nicht glauben konnte, dass die sanftmütige Michelle jemals aufgebracht sein konnte oder zornig. Sie schüttelte den Kopf, musste beinahe lachen, wenn die Situation nicht so schrecklich gewesen wäre. Als zwei Hände sich ihr auf die Schultern legten, wurde sie aus den Gedanken gerissen und schließlich wagte sie einen vorsichtigen Blick nach oben.  
  
„Das hat nun noch niemand zu mir gesagt... Außer vielleicht Kate, obwohl es viel länger dauerte, sie davon zu überzeugen, dass sie es darf." Michelle lächelte warm. „Aber es freut mich."  
  
Vicky starrte sie mit großen Augen an. Wie jetzt? Keine Enthauptung, keine Vierteilung, nicht einmal der Pranger? „Ich verstehe nicht...?" meinte sie unsicher.  
  
***  
  
Jocelyn tanzte gut, das musste er ihr lassen. Ihre Bewegungen waren auffällig, aber bemerkenswert und erotisch. Unter normalen Umständen hätte er es sicher genossen, mit einer Frau wie ihr zu tanzen. Doch heute kotzte es ihn beinahe an. Sie war affektiert und künstlich, er konnte keine Reize mehr an ihr entdecken, außer ihr Körper und ihre Schönheit und selbst diese sprachen ihn jetzt nicht mehr wirklich an. Wenigstens war es ihnen gelungen Will's Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen und dessen Blicke sprachen Bände. Er tanzte noch immer mit der Schmiedin und beinahe konnte er verstehen, wieso. Jocelyn drückte sich wieder an ihn, als die beiden vorbei tanzten und blickte ihm in die Augen, hielt seinem Blick jedoch keine zwei Sekunden stand. Damit hatte er auch nicht gerechnet; das schafften die wenigsten. Doch diese Schmiedin hatte es geschaffte, ebenso wie... Das war der Punkt, an dem weiterzudenken er sich selbst verbot. Wieder sah er zu dem anderen Paar. Erkannte die Traurigkeit, die in den Augen der anderen jungen Frau lag, als ihr Partner wieder zu Jocelyn sah. ‚Sie liebt ihn wohl ernsthaft.' Dachte er erstaunt und beobachtete, wie ihr Lächeln verschwand.  
  
„Will, du hättest damit rechnen können." Kate war auf Grund der Situation fast schlecht, und ihre Stimme klang ärgerlich. War das wirklich sein Ernst? Der Blick, den er seiner Zukünftigen und Adhemar zuwarf, war eindeutig: Er tanzte mit ihr nur um Jocelyn eines auszuwischen, und der Schmerz, den diese Tatsache in ihr auslöste wurde fast unerträglich.  
  
„Was?" er sah auf sie hinunter, und sie war sich nicht sicher ob er sie überhaupt gehört hatte.  
  
„Na, dass Jocelyn sich das nicht gefallen lässt."  
  
„Warum, darf ich denn nicht mit meiner Freundin tanzen?" Will tat als wolle er nicht verstehen, und das machte alles nur noch schlimmer.  
  
„Doch, aber deine ‚Freundin'" Sie sprach das Wort verächtlich aus. „...als Rachewerkzeug zu missbrauchen ist nicht fair!" Ihre Augen funkelten ihn zornig an. Er trampelte auf ihren Gefühlen rum...ohne es zu wissen, wie ihr klar wurde. Er hatte ja keine Ahnung. Er wusste ja nichts von ihren Gefühlen...wie konnte er da ahnen, was in ihr vorgehen musste. Bei diesem Gedanken schlug sie die Augen nieder. ‚Ich bin ja selbst schuld...' dachte sie beschämt. ‚Ich habe kein Recht ihm einen Vorwurf zu machen...'  
  
„Kate..." Seine Stimme war betroffen. „...ich wollte dich nicht...missbrauchen, ich meine." Er stockte, und sie Biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Ich wollte wirklich mit dir tanzen...nicht mit ihr, sondern mit dir."  
  
Überrascht sah Kate auf. Da waren sie wieder, seine wunderschönen Augen...da war es wieder, sein Lächeln, halb entschuldigend, halb liebevoll, und ihr Herz machte einen Sprung. ‚Er wollte mit mir tanzen...nicht mit ihr...'  
  
***  
  
„Nun, nicht viele haben mich jemals bei meinem Vornamen genannt." Vicky konnte einen Schatten von Traurigkeit sehen, als die Königin die Worte aussprach. „Aber ich würde mich freuen, wenn du zu den wenigen zählen würdest."  
  
„Ja aber..." Vicky war mehr als verwirrt, sah fragend zum König. Doch der lächelte nur, und beobachtete die Szene mit offensichtlicher Zufriedenheit. „Warum...seid ihr so gut zu mir?" Vicky musste die Frage stellen. Sie konnte es sich einfach nicht erklären. Sie sah das sanfte Lächeln der Königin und ihr wurde klar, dass die Gerüchte stimmten: Michelle war ohne Zweifel die schönste Frau, die sie je gesehen hatte. In ihrem roten Kleid, der blassen Haut und dem Funkelnden Diadem in ihren Haaren sah sie fast aus, wie ein transzendentes Wesen aus einer anderen Welt.  
  
„Ich bewundere dich sehr, Viktoria. Du warst heute morgen sehr tapfer und mutig."  
  
Vicky schluckte...sie kam sich vor wie im Traum: Die Königin bewunderte sie.  
  
„Aber Majestät...nur euch verdanke ich, dass ich meine Hand noch habe." Sie senkte den Blick, als sie an ihr Schuld dachte. „Kate hat es mir erzählt...wie soll ich euch jemals dafür danken."  
  
„Ich wüsste da schon etwas."  
  
Vicky wagte aufzusehen, und sah die lachenden Augen der Königin.  
  
„Ja?" Es war ein vorsichtiges anfragen...was konnte die Königin verlangen? Sie hatte doch nichts, das sie ihr geben konnte.  
  
„Sing und tanze noch einmal, bitte."  
  
Dem rothaarigen Mädchen war die Erleichterung ins Gesicht geschrieben.  
  
„Ja, gerne! Und du tanzt mit mir!" Sie sprang begeistert auf, wollte sofort zu den Musikanten, doch Michelle hielt sie sanft zurück. „Ich fürchte ich kann nicht tanzen..." Sie lächelte bedauernd und strich über ihren Bauch.  
  
„Oh...natürlich." Vicky überlegte kurz. „Dann singt ihr nach mir ein Lied! Ich bin mir sicher, ihr habt eine wunderbare Stimme!"  
  
„Ich... ich habe noch nie gesungen." Meinte Michelle nach kurzem Nachdenken, aber sie lächelte noch immer.  
  
„Och," Vicky winkte ab. „Das macht nichts! Mit Gefühl geht das ganz einfach. Du musst einfach nur daran denken, was du mit deinem Lied sagen möchtest und dich hineinversetzen, dann geht das wie von alleine." Sie streckte der Königin die Hand hin.  
  
„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das kann." Michelle neigte den Kopf leicht nach vorne. Doch die Fröhlichkeit, die sich über ihre Züge gelegt hatte, war nicht verschwunden.  
  
„Probiert es bitte. Außerdem..." Vicky grinste. „... müssen die Leute sowieso jubeln, schließlich singt die Königin." In ihren Augen blitzte der Schalk und Michelle musste kichern.  
  
Mit nur noch einen winzigen Spur eines Zögerns legte sie ihre Hand in die des Mädchens und folgte ihr zu den Musikanten.  
  
***  
  
Als die Menge verstummte und gespannt zur Empore sah, löste sie sich von Will, der ihr einen fragenden Blick zuwarf.  
  
„Ich muss..." Kate verstummte, und lächelte entschuldigend, bevor sie zwischen den anderen Tanzpaaren verschwand.  
  
‚OK, Will...jetzt musst du dir Gedanken machen...'dachte er, während er ihr nachblickte. ‚An zwei Bällen von zwei Damen auf der Tanzfläche stehen gelassen...traurige Bilanz..' Er seufzte und bemerkte ein seltsames Gefühl in seiner Magengegend....dieses Mal war etwas anders.  
  
„Was...hat sie vor..." Es war nur ein Murmeln von Kate, als sie mit unsicherem Blick in Richtung Vicky und Michelle sah. Ihre kleine Freundin hatte gerade ein neues rhythmisches Lied angestimmt, und die Königin verfolgte sie mit ihren Blicken.  
  
„Sie will singen..."  
  
„Bitte???" Sie sah den König an, und bemerkte, dass ihre Tonlage wohl etwas zu laut gewesen war. „Bitte?"  
  
Edward lächelte sie etwas unsicher an und bedeutete ihr neben ihm, auf Wills Stuhl Platz zu nehmen, was sie tat.  
  
„Aber das ist doch..."  
  
„...der Königin nicht gestattet?" Edward grinste, und als Kate zu ihm blickte, sah er, dass er den Blick nicht von seiner Gemahlin wandte. „Ich glaube darauf kommt es jetzt auch nicht mehr an."  
  
Kate entspannte sich etwas. Wenn der König das so sah, warum sollte sie anders denken? Vicky hatte ihr Lied beendet, und trat auf Michelle zu, die unsicher zu Edward sah. Offensichtlich wusste sie nicht recht, was sie aus der Situation machen sollte, und so hilflos, wie sie dastand, hatte Edward das Gefühl sie zurückholen zu müssen. Doch er entschied sich anders. Aufmunternd zwinkerte er ihr zu, sah ihr tief in die Augen, und als ob sie daraus die Kraft schöpfte, begann sie leise zu singen, als die Musikanten eine sanfte Melodie anspielten.  
  
***  
  
Das Volk jubelte und war aufgesprungen, als Michelle ihr Lied beendet hatte. Nur Edward war sitzen geblieben. Es schien als lausche er noch immer der zarten, hellen Stimme seiner Gemahlin und höre noch immer, wie sie voller Zärtlichkeit die poetischen Zeilen sang. Er betrachtete sie, wie sie auf der Bühne stand und strahlte. Sie war noch immer klein und verloren auf der riesigen Bühne, doch ihre Wangen glühten und sie wirkte viel lebhafter, als noch zuvor.  
  
‚Ich habe es wirklich getan...' sie lächelte und sah sich vorsichtig um. Die Menschen klatschten und jubelten ihr zu, doch dieses Mal war es anders. Sie fühlte sich, wie nach einem großen Sieg und war beinahe stolz auf sich. Sie hatte etwas getan, sie hatte es gut getan und alle freuten sich mit ihr. Während sie in die lachenden, roten Gesichter der Menschen blickte und sah, wie glücklich das einfache Volk war, wie es feierte und sich amüsierte, fühlte sie sich so wohl. Wenn sie sich anfangs auch noch unsicher gefühlt hatte, die Begeisterung und Freude der Menschen hatte sie doch mitgerissen und es war ihr immer leichter gefallen zu singen. Strahlend verbeugte sie sich, was einen ohrenbetäubenden Jubel auslöste. Dann trat sie zurück, wo eine grinsende Vicky freudestrahlend auf sie zu sprang.  
  
„Ich hab es gewusst! Ich hab es gewusst!" Sie griff nach der Hand der Königin. „Du hast eine grossartige Stimme. Kannst du mir das Lied beibringen?"  
  
Michelle nickte. Sie konnte nichts sagen, suchte Edward's Blick, doch dieser war gerade in einer Unterhaltung mit dem Obersten der Leibgarde verstrickt. Die obersten des Adels, Wachen und Ritter diskutierten mit ihm, redeten auf den König ein.  
  
„Oh oh..." Vicky war Michelles Blick gefolgt und sah nun zu der Königin. „Gibt es jetzt Ärger?"  
  
Die blonde Frau konnte nur hilflos mit den Schultern zucken. Sie sah nur die offensichtliche Aufregung auf der Tribüne...und als sie den Blick senkte die ersten Menschen, die ihren Rocksaum berühren wollten.  
  
...to be continued! 


	8. Poison

Hier ist endlich das neue Chapter!  
  
Wir dürfen stolz verkünden, dass das 1. Chapter schon fast übersetzt ist und bald auf englisch geposted werden kann! Vielen Dank an dieser Stelle an Ehlana! *bussi*  
  
Wir freuen uns auch riesig über die vielen neuen Leser, die uns so lieb reviewen! Dankeschön!!!  
  
(Aber bei unseren Aufforderungen bleibt euch ja keine andere Wahl! *grins*)  
  
So, und jetzt viel Spaß mit Chapter 8!  
  
PS: Ach und Violett: Die Adhemar/Vicky Szene widmen wir dir, weil wir doch wissen wie sehr du den schwarzen Ritter liebst! *smile*  
  
Chapter 8: Poison  
  
„Es könnte einen Aufstand im Volk geben, Mylord. Wenn die Königin jetzt den Platz überquert, dann..."  
  
„Das Volk liebt sie offensichtlich." Edward deutet auf die ausgelassene Menge, suchte dann nach Michelle, die immer noch auf der Bühne stand, an ihrer Seite Vicky. Auf Grund der Menschen vor der Treppe konnte sie die Bühne nicht verlassen.  
  
„Ja, aber Verrückte gibt es überall." Begründete die Leibgarde ihre Befürchtung.  
  
Er hatte bisher kein Problem in der Aktion seiner Frau gesehen, doch die letzten Worte liessen sein Herz schneller schlagen.  
  
Will, der ebenfalls wieder auf der Tribüne war, hörte plötzlich Jocelyn's kalte Stimme sarkastisch sagen:  
  
„Tja, der Hof ist auch nicht mehr das, was es mal war. Ein Dachdeckersohn als erster Ritter, die Königin singt vor dem gemeinen Volk mit einer Dieben und statt der ersten Hofdame sitzt eine Schmiedin an der Seite der ersten Frau Englands."  
  
„Mag schon sein..." Mit den Augen verfolgte er aufmerksam das Geschehen um die Königin. „...Schatz." beeilte er sich hinzuzufügen. Das Gedränge vor der Bühne wurde immer grösser und Michelle wusste wohl nicht, was sie tun sollte: wenn sie zurückwich, dann wären die Menschen vielleicht enttäuscht oder erst recht aufgebracht. Aber die Bühne verlassen konnte sie nicht, die Menge hätte sie, in dem Versuch sie zu berühren vielleicht zerdrückt. Ohne zu Zögern stand er auf. Sie war seine Königin und es war seine Pflicht. (ausserdem begann Jocelyn ihm gerade auf die Nerven zu gehen und er wollte momentan besser nichts mit ihr zu tun haben... ^.^)  
  
„Wohin gehst du?" Sie griff nach seinem Arm und hielt ihn zurück. „Hast du mir überhaupt zugehört?" ihre Stimme wurde lauter, doch auf der Tribüne beachtete sie niemand, da alle – Edward, Michelles' s Vater und sämtliche von Edward's Rittern - besorgt in Richtung Bühne starrten.  
  
„Natürlich!" meinte er abwesend.  
  
„So, wirklich?" fragte sie spitz, die Hand in seinen Arm gekrallt. „Was habe ich denn gesagt?"  
  
„Du... sag mal, findest du nicht, dass du übertreibst?" Er riss sich los. „Ausserdem habe ich jetzt keine Zeit, es gibt wichtigeres."  
  
„Bitte?"  
  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort wandte er sich ab und sprang die Tribüne hinunter. Im Vorbeilaufen nickte er Edward kurz zu, sah wie dieser die Geste erwiderte, dann rannte er zur Bühne, wo bereits die ersten Männer versuchten das Gestell zu erklimmen. Ohne noch länger zu Zögern drängte er sich durch die aufgebrachte Menge, um so schnell wie möglich zu Michelle zu gelangen.  
  
Angespannt beobachtete Edward, wie sich allmählich Panik auf dem Gesicht seiner jungen Frau ausbreitet, auch Vicky, die daneben stand, sah ziemlich ängstlich aus. Er wollte zu ihr und ihr helfen, doch das konnte er nicht riskieren. Dorset und die anderen seiner Berater erlaubten nicht, dass er sich ebenfalls in diese Gefahr begab. Er stand auf, umklammerte die Balustrade, während er versuchte Michelle mit Blicken zu beruhigen. Warum half ihr denn keiner? Wo waren die Wachen? Aus den Augenwinkeln vernahm er plötzlich eine Bewegung; Will war von der Tribüne gesprungen und deutet ihm mit einem Nicken an, dass er zu ihr gehen würde. Etwas beruhigter nickte er ebenfalls. Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen verfolgte er das Geschehen, ohne etwas tun zu können.  
  
***  
  
Sie fühlte, wie Panik in ihr aufstieg. Die Menschen, die nach ihr griffen...überall, um sie herum.  
  
Ein Meer von grölenden Menschen.  
  
Es gab kein Entkommen. Ihr Herz begann heftig zu schlagen, Angst machte sich in ihr breit. Die Beklemmung war fast überwältigend und drohte ihr die Luft zu rauben. Hilfesuchend sah sie zu Edward, fühlte plötzlich Tränen auf ihren Wangen. Wie konnte das passieren? Es war doch alles so wunderbar gewesen.  
  
„Edward..." es war nur ein heisseres Flüstern, da sie fast nicht atmen konnte. Verzweifelt hielt sie sich an seinem Blick fest.  
  
„Hab keine Angst..." Vicky griff nach der Hand der Königin, als sie sah, wie plötzlich alle Farbe aus deren Gesicht gewichen war.  
  
Michelle fühlte es nicht...hörte die Stimme der Freundin nicht, alles was sie wahrnahm war die Angst und Edward's Augen. Warum hatte sie das getan? Sie hätte bei ihm bleiben sollen. Plötzlich fühlte sie sich so unendlich verloren, dass ihre Knie weich wurden. ‚Edward...' Seine Augen sahen entschuldigend, angsterfüllt aus. Sie sah, dass er zu ihr wollte, doch sie liessen ihn nicht... Trotz Vickys Hand fühlte sie sich allein...hilflos und ausgeliefert. Ihre Augen hielten seine fest...  
  
„Majestät..."  
  
Plötzlich sah sie Will vor sich aufragen. Erleichterung schien sie zu überschwemmen, dankbar lehnte sie sich an ihn, während er sie von der greifenden Menschenmasse abschirmte.  
  
Er sah sich um, erfasste die Lage: Die Menschen, die nach Michelle griffen, teils mit freudigen, teils aber auch mit fanatischen Gesichtern. Er musste sich durch die Menge durchdrängen, mit Michelle...und ihr durfte nichts passieren. Auf keinen Fall durfte ihr etwas geschehen.  
  
„Michelle, verzeiht, aber es geht nicht anders." Mit einer einzigen Bewegung hob er sie auf seine Arme. Sie stiess einen überraschten Laut aus, hielt sich dann aber dankbar an ihm fest. Sie war nicht schwer, und er wies sie daraufhin, dass sie ihren Leib ihm zuwenden sollte, damit dem Kind nichts geschah. Sie tat wie ihr geheissen und kauerte sich an ihm zusammen.  
  
„Vicky, du kommst mit." Seine Stimme war befehlend, als er dem Mädchen mit einer Kopfbewegung bedeutete ihm nachzugehen. Die Kleine nickte artig, und folgte dann Will, der erst ein paar Mal in die Menge trat, um die Treppe frei zu machen, bis er sich in das Getümmel wagte. Er musst sich so gut es ging mit den Ellenbogen und Knien verteidigen, drängte sich durch die Menge, und fühlte Michelle, die sich, vor Angst zitternd, in den Stoff seines Oberteils gekrallt hatte.  
  
‚Gleich bin ich bei Edward...Will bringt mich zu ihm...' Ihr Gesicht an Wills Brust gedrückt und die Augen zusammen gekniffen, versuchte sie ihre Gedanken auf diese Worte zu konzentrieren. Immer wieder spürte sie Hände, die nach ihr griffen...fremde Hände an ihrem Kleid, ihrem Haar, ihrem Körper...fühlte die schnellen Bewegungen von Will und versuchte so gut wie möglich ihr Kind zu schützen, in dem sie sich immer enger an Will drückte. ‚Es darf nichts passieren...ich bin schuld...wenn ich nur geblieben wäre, wo ich hingehöre...Edward...' Tränen von Panik, Angst aber auch Schuld rannen über ihre Wangen.  
  
Dann war es mit einem Mal vorbei. Will bewegte sich langsamer, sie spürte, wie er Treppen hinaufstieg...  
  
‚Zur Tribüne...die Treppen hinauf zu Edward...?' Sie wagte noch immer nicht sich zu entspannen, hielt die Augen immer noch geschlossen, ihr Gesicht gegen den Ritter gepresst... ‚Was, wenn sie wieder kommen...wenn ich mich geirrt habe...wenn es noch nicht vorbei war...'  
  
„Michelle...?" Wills leise Stimme drang in ihre Gedanken. „Ich habe ja nichts dagegen, doch ich denke, da ist jemand, der euch jetzt noch viel lieber in den Armen halten würde..."  
  
Sie hob den Kopf, wandte Edward ihr zartes Gesicht zu und er wusste wieder, dass er für sie sterben würde. Diese Gewissheit, jedes Mal, wenn er sie unglücklich oder angsterfüllt sah, erschreckte ihn, aber machte ihn auch stärker. Sie erschreckte ihn, weil es für ihn noch immer – jedes Mal aufs Neue – ein derart intensives Gefühl war. Aber es machte ihn auch stärker, er wusste, sie war es wert. Tränen auf den Wangen, bleich und verängstigt blickte sie ihn an. Ihre Augen, wie gut kannte er den Schatten der Furcht darin... die Verlorenheit, die ihn schon beim ersten Mal ergriffen hatte.... die unsägliche Erleichterung, als sie ihn sah. Und wie gut kannte er dieses Gefühl, wenn sie ihn auf diese Weise ansah, wenn ihre Augen ihm sagten, wie sehr sie ihn brauchte. Es war überwältigend. Sie brauchte ihn... ebenso, wie er sie brauchte. Ohne sie aus den Augen zu lassen, wartete er, bis Will sie langsam abgesetzt hatte, obwohl er das gar nicht bemerkte.  
  
„Könnt ihr stehen?" fragte er. Rasch suchte er sie nach Verletzungen ab, doch offensichtlich war ihr nichts passiert.  
  
Die Hand noch immer in sein Hemd gekrallt, nickte sie, doch dann suchte sie wieder nach Edward. Noch bevor sie sich umgedreht hatte, war er bei ihr und strich ihr die Tränen von den Wangen.  
  
Ein leises Schluchzen, als sie in seine Arme fiel. Sie weinte. Wie gut sich das anfühlte. Nirgendwo würde sie sich so wohl fühlen, als in seinen Armen. Nirgendwo konnte sie so geborgen sein. Nirgendwo war sie so geliebt. Seine schützenden Arme fingen sie auf und umgaben sie sofort mit einer tiefen, warmen Liebe. Der Liebe, die sie immer suchen würde, die sie kannte und die sie schon vermisste, wenn sie nur daran dachte, dass er gehen könnte. Weinend drückte sie sich an ihn. Tränen der Erleichterung und dem überwältigenden Gefühl von Liebe gehalten zu werden, flossen ihre Wangen hinab. Seine Hände streichelten sie beruhigend und mit unendlicher Zartheit küsste er die Tränen fort.  
  
Keiner der beiden sprach, keiner der beiden nahm etwas wahr, keiner der beiden dachte. Alles was existierte war das Gefühl der Nähe des anderen... der Angst, die langsam aus beiden wich, je länger sie sich hielten... und der tröstenden Liebe, die nur sie einander geben konnten. Eine Weile standen sie so, dann ein erschöpftes Hauchen von Michelle:  
  
„Edward...ich hatte...solche Angst..." Sie drückte sich an ihn, hatte Angst ihr Beine könnten versagen, doch Edward hielt sie.  
  
„Pssst...jetzt ist alles gut." Sanft strich er durch ihre blonden Locken, fühlte, dass sie die Kraft verlassen hatte, dass sie sich jetzt ganz an ihn gelehnt hatte.  
  
„Mylady...sollten sich jetzt hinlegen..." Offensichtlich war Mathilda mehr als entsetzt über die Geschehnisse. Edward war klar, dass sie Michelle den ganzen Abend nicht aus den Augen gelassen hatte.  
  
Als Michelle zu ihm aufsah, mit tränennassem, verzweifeltem Gesicht, war die Amme jedoch vergessen.  
  
„Edward...das Volk...es wird mich hassen..." Ein Schluchzen. „Ich kann jetzt doch nicht gehen, ich muss doch bleiben...sie sollen mich nicht verachten..."  
  
Michelle war völlig verstört, hin und her gerissen zwischen ihrem Wunsch dem Volk zu gefallen und der Notwendigkeit ihrer Schwäche nachzugeben. Edward's Herz verkrampfte sich. Wenn er gewusst hätte, wie das alles enden würde, hätte er es verhindert!  
  
„Nein, mein Herz. Sie lieben dich." Er machte eine leichte Kopfbewegung in Richtung der jubelnden Menge, die auf Grund der rührenden und liebevollen Gesten ihres Königspaares begeistert waren. Sie waren sich wohl nicht bewusst, dass sie der Königin Todesängste beschert hatten.  
  
Michelle war seinem Blick gefolgt, und beruhigt beobachtete er, wie sich ihr Gesicht langsam aufhellte.  
  
„Sie können nicht anders, als dich zu lieben." Er blickte mit einem Lächeln auf sie hinab. Schnell sah sie zu ihm, mit großen Augen, und der Schock schien langsam aus ihr zu weichen. Noch immer hielt sie sich verzweifelt an ihm fest, wagte nicht ihn loszulassen. Ihre Blicke hielten sich fest...  
  
„Mylady sollten jetzt wirklich..:" Mathildas Bitte wurde fordernder, und ihre Hand legte sich bereits auf Michelles Arm.  
  
„Es ist wohl...besser, wenn ich gehe...aber Edward."  
  
Fragend sah er sie an. Der Schreck hatte jede Faser seines Körpers erstarren lassen.  
  
„...unser Tanz..." flüsterte sie schwach, während sie in seinen Armen lag. „...wir wollten doch noch einmal im Mondlicht...miteinander..."  
  
„Das werden wir." Zärtlich lächelte er sie an, strich ihr sanft durchs Haar und küsste sie zärtlich. Er beugte sie zu ihr, so dass er in ihr Ohr flüstern konnte, ohne, dass es jemand hörte. „Und es wird noch viel romantischer werden...wir werden im Mondlicht tanzen, nur du und ich. Ich verspreche es dir."  
  
Dankbar lächelte sie, legte den Kopf an seine Wange, strich sanft mit ihrer zarten Haut über seine Narbe, und dann küsste sie ihn unendlich liebevoll.  
  
Ihre Augen wurden unglücklich, als Mathilda sie trennte, und einen Augenblick war Edward versucht mit ihr zu gehen. Es brach ihm das Herz sie jetzt allein lassen zu müssen. Doch er musste noch bleiben...es war seine Pflicht als König. Ihr flehenden Augen sagten ihm alles, was er wissen musste, und er nickte ihr aufmunternd zu. ‚Ich komme sobald wie möglich zu dir...'  
  
Gestützt von zwei ihrer Hofdamen wurde Michelle weggeführt. Edward sah ihr schweren Herzens nach. Doch dann fiel sein Blick auf Mathilda, die gerade säuerlich dreinschauend hinterher gehen wollte. Mit zwei Schritten war er bei ihr und hielt sie am Arm fest.  
  
„Keine Vorwürfe an Michelle, ich warne sie! Kein Wort!"  
  
„Nein Mylord, Michelle sind keine Vorwürfe zu machen." Ihre Worte trafen mitten in seine Seele, als sie fortfuhr: „Und Ihnen gegenüber, Mylord, steht mir ja nur leider nicht das Recht zu, Vorwürfe zu machen." Mit diesen Worten und einem kalten Blick drehte sie sich um und folgte Michelle in die Burg.  
  
„Mylord." Eine Hand legte sich auf seinen Arm, und er drehte sich schnell zu Kate um. Er wusste nicht, wie lange er reglos gestanden und Michelle nachgesehen hatte. Mathildas Worte hallten in seinem Kopf. „Edward, sie macht sie nur sorgen um Michelle. Sie meint es nicht so..."  
  
Der König lächelte Kate dankbar an und bedeutete ihr neben ihm Platz zu nehmen. Vor der Tribüne ging es zu wie zuvor, und es schien, dass niemand den Ernst der Lage wirklich erfasst hatte.  
  
„Es sah nicht gut aus..."  
  
Kate wusste nicht recht was genau der König mit seinen Worten meinte, und wartet, bis er weiter sprach.  
  
„Wenn ich sie verliere..." Er stockte, sprach nicht weiter, und Kate sah in seinen Augen, dass er sich die Situation nicht vorstellen wollte.  
  
„Ihr geht es ebenso."  
  
Ein leichtes Nicken von ihm, bevor er sich aprupt zu der jungen Frau wendete und sie direkt ansah.  
  
„Ja...doch manchmal frage ich mich, ob ich ihres Vertrauens würdig bin." Kate wollte widersprechen, doch Edward hinderte sie daran. „Ich möchte sie nur glücklich sehen, doch vielleicht unterschätze ich die Gefahr ihres schwachen Gesundheitszustandes doch. Damals, an dem Abend, an dem wir unser erstes Kind verloren...wollte ich unbedingt mit ihr tanzen. Heute morgen musste ich unbedingt am Turnier teilnehmen...und ich habe sie überredet heute abend mitzukommen, obwohl sie schon geschwächt war."  
  
„Aber es ist doch alles nicht eure Schuld!" Kate war fast verzweifelt über die Worte des Königs. „Ihr macht sie so glücklich, wie es niemand auf der Welt vermag! Sie vertraut euch voll und ganz...und ohne euch kann sie nicht leben." Unwillkürlich griff sie nach Edward's Hand. „Ihr macht nichts falsch. Ihr liebt sie so sehr, dass ihr gar nichts falsch machen könnt..." Sie senkte plötzlich den Blick bevor sie fortfuhr. „Ich wünschte, dass ich einmal so lieben könnte...so geliebt werden würde. Grämt euch nicht, Mylord." Sie blickte Edward an und lächelte. „Diese Gedanken sind unnötig. Durch euch hat Michelle es geschafft sich von der Fehlgeburt zu erholen, und wenn ihr bei ihr seid, wird sie sich auch die Geburt eures Kindes überstehen. Nur ihr gebt ihr die Kraft, die sie braucht."  
  
„Danke. Kate...ich hoffe Michelle ist morgen kräftig genug um die Krönung durchzuhalten. Sie hat mich gebeten euch zu sagen, dass es sie freuen würde, wenn ihr morgen früh in ihrem Ankleidezimmer erscheinen würdet."  
  
„Natürlich Mylord."  
  
***  
  
„Hättest du das auch für mich gemacht?" Jocelyns herausfordernde Stimme drang in seine Gedanken. Er hatte Kate beobachtet, wie sie mit Edward sprach. Die Augen der Schmiedin funkelten warm, und einmal dachte er, Tränen in ihren Augen zu sehen, bis sie den Kopf senkte. Etwas im Anblick der tröstenden Berührung, die sie Edward schenkte, schien an sein Inneres zu rühren. Was war es? Ihre dunkle Augen so liebevoll zu sehen, ließ ihn erschauern.  
  
Er bewunderte Kate sehr...das hatte er schon immer getan, eigentlich vom ersten Augenblick an in dem er ihr begegnet war. Eine Frau, die den Mut hatte an Stelle ihres toten Mannes dessen Schmiede weiter zu führen. Sie erzählte nicht viel von diesem Mann, mit dem sie verheiratet gewesen war. Will wusste nur, dass er vor etwa drei Jahren von Wegelagerern für etwas Gold umgebracht worden war. Sie hatte ihn wohl geschätzt...nicht geliebt, doch gemocht. Er erinnerte sich an die Art, wie sie einmal die Beziehung zu ihrem Mann beschrieben hatte:  
  
‚Mein Vater wollte es so, es war sein letzter Wunsch. Nach seinen Tod wäre ich allein dagestanden, also erfüllte ich ihn ihm. Sam war ein Freund meines Vaters. Ich kannte ihn, seid ich ein Mädchen war, hatte mich damals schon unter Sams Aufsicht an Hufeisen probiert. Er nahm mich auf. Wohl um nicht länger einsam zu sein. Natürlich hätte er mich auch ohne eine Heirat aufnehmen könne, doch ich war bereits zu alt, als dass ich als seine Adoptivtochter durchgehen hätte können, ohne dass geredet worden wäre...also heirateten wir. Wir sahen ein, dass es das beste für uns beide war. Zwei einsame Seelen, die einander halfen und sich führten. Auf Grund des Altersunterschieds war er immer mehr ein Vater als alles andere für mich...auf diese Weise liebte ich ihn sehr: Nicht mit den Gefühlen einer Geliebten, sonder mit denen einer Tochter.'  
  
Will hörte noch immer ihre Stimme, als sie das erzählt hatte. Traurig...bedauernd, doch auch mit unendlicher Zärtlichkeit in Andenken an den Mann, der ihr so viel bedeutete. Er erinnerte sich an das Gefühl, dass er damals empfunden hatte, als sie sagte, dass sie ihren toten Mann nicht liebte: Es war eine Art Erleichterung gewesen, die er bis heute nicht recht verstand. Was hätte es gemacht, wenn sie ihn geliebt hätte. Er, William Thatcher, hatte ja Lady Jocelyn...die hinreissende...bezaubernde...wunderschöne...  
  
„Hörst du mir eigentlich zu????" ...laute...nervige...arrogante...eigennützige...  
  
„Jocelyn...Hattest du etwas gesagt?" Er bemerkte erst jetzt, dass er Kate angestarrt hatte und wendete den Blick ab. Er wünschte sich jedoch gleich wieder, dass er es nicht getan hätte, als er direkt in Jocelyns vor Zorn funkelnde Augen sah.  
  
„Ob du das für mich auch getan hättest!" Sie stemmte die Hände in die Hüfte und wartet auf ein eindeutiges Ja.  
  
„Könnte dir doch niemals passieren." Er hatte keine Lust auf eine Diskussion und auch nicht darauf darüber nachzudenken, wie es gewesen wäre statt Michelle Jocelyn aus dieser misslichen Lage zu befreien. Er wendete den Blick ab und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
  
Jocelyns Gesicht hellte sich auf.  
  
„Oh...das ist süss von dir...du hättest das niemals zugelassen, dass es soweit kommt, nicht wahr?"  
  
„Hä?" Er sah mit hochgezogenen Brauen auf die ihm am Arm hängende Jocelyn hinab, die offensichtlich vollkommen versöhnt war. „Nein, es könnte dir niemals passieren weil du erstens nicht die Königin und die schönste Frau Englands, und zweitens nicht so begehrt beim Volk bist!" Auf eine Weise befriedigt, die ihn schon fast beängstigte, sah er wie sich ihre Gesichtsfarbe von rosé nach knallrot verfärbte und sie seinen Arm so schnell losliess, als wäre er eine Giftschlange.  
  
„Du!" Offensichtlich fiel ihr keine passende Erwiderung ein, und so beschloss er ihr entgegen zu kommen.  
  
„Wenn dir was eingefallen ist, kannst dich ja bei mir melden." Er ertrug ihre Anwesenheit einfach nicht mehr. Mit einer behenden Bewegung hatte er sich über die Balustrade gehoben und war vor der Tribüne gelandet, von wo er lässig in Richtung Feuer schlenderte.  
  
„Idiot!" Zischte Jocelyn, drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und verschwand, den amüsierten Adhemar ignorierend, von der Tribüne und in ihre Gemächer.  
  
***  
  
Es war bereits spät geworden. Der Platz leerte sich, nur noch wenige Menschen waren hier, nur von irgendwo klang noch die leise Melodie eines einsamen Musikanten zu ihr. Das Feuer brannte langsam nieder und einen Augenblick sah Kate noch den Dienern zu, die versuchten Ordnung zu machen. Die Schmiedin hatte die ganze Zeit versucht Vicky zu finden, doch mittlerweile hatte sie es aufgegeben. Resigniert zog sie die Spangen und Bänder aus ihrer kunstvollen Frisur, so dass ihre dunklen Haare frei herab fielen. Wollte die Kleine nicht gefunden werden, fand sie auch keiner...  
  
Gerade wollte sie in Richtung Burg gehen, als sie auf einer der letzten Holzbänken vor dem Feuer Will sitzen sah. Er hatte sich nach vorne gebeugt, sah ins Feuer und war offensichtlich vollkommen in Gedanken. Sie war hin und her gerissen: Sollte sie zu ihm gehen? Sie wollte es; seine Nähe war das Schönste für sie...doch gleichzeitig das schmerzhafteste. So sehr es sie zu ihm hinzog, so sehr sagte ihr Verstand ‚Tu es nicht...du kennst die Qual...' Jedesmal aufs Neue ein Kampf zwischen Herz und Verstand, und manchmal siegte sogar die Vernunft...manchmal...selten...dieses Mal nicht: Ihn so zu sehen liess ihr keine Wahl. Langsam ging sie auf ihn zu. Sie liess ihn nicht aus den Augen. Sollte sie ihn wirklich stören...doch bevor sie es sich noch einmal anders überlegen konnte, hörte sie ihre Stimme sagen:  
  
„Will...geht es dir gut?"  
  
Er sah schnell herum, erkannte sie und sein seltsam ausdrucksloses Gesicht erhellte sich.  
  
„Hey Kate! Setz dich noch etwas zu mir, ja?"  
  
„Es war ein spannender Abend...du hast die Königin gerettet." Lächelnd setzte sie sich zu ihm und streckte ihre Beine dem Feuer entgegen.  
  
„Hmhm..." Einen Augenblick herrschte Stille, dann redete er so unvermittelt drauf los, dass sie sich verwirrt aufsetzte. „Jocelyn ist unmöglich! Ich meine schon allein diese Frage ‚Hättest du das auch für mich getan...' ist doch hirnrissig! Was hab ich denn schon alles für sie getan um ihr meine Liebe zu beweisen?" Fragend sah er zu Kate und der Ärger stand ihm unverhohlen ins Gesicht geschrieben. Will ließ der Freundin allerdings keine Zeit zu antworten sondern wendete sich wieder dem Feuer zu. „Ich meine, versteht sie denn nicht, dass es irgendwann genug ist?"  
  
Kate wollt etwas sagen, dachte an Edward und Michelle, die sich immer noch jeden Tag bewiesen wie sehr sie sich liebten. Darf das wahrer Liebe zu viel werden? Doch sie schwieg.  
  
„OK, wir heiraten in drei Tagen, und alles, was wir uns gewünscht haben, ist doch dann erfüllt!"  
  
Kate sah ebenso wie er ins Feuer, dachte sich ihren Teil, hatte jedoch weder den Willen noch den Mut etwas zu erwidern. Sie fühlte Hoffnung in ihr hoch kriechen, die sie verzweifelt versuchte zu unterdrücken.  
  
„Muss ich ihr da noch jeden Tag den Beweis für meine Liebe bringen?" Beherzt sprang er auf. „Ich habe meine Sterne für sie geändert! Habe alles riskiert um sie zu bekommen! Aber Madam braucht jeden Tag aufs neue einen Drachen, den ich ihr erlege, ein Turnier, bei dem ich nur für sie gewinne oder anderen Unfug damit die ganze Welt sieht was ich für sie tue!"  
  
Während Will diese Worte sprach, starrte Kate weiter ins Feuer. ‚Warum erzählt er mir das? Warum gerade mir?' Es schmerzte sie so: Ihr Herz wollte springen, beflügelt von der Hoffnung, die ihr diese Worte machten, doch gleichzeitig war ihr klar: Es bedeutete nichts! Will und Jocelyn hatten oft Meinungsverschiedenheiten gehabt, ja sogar Streits, auch noch in der Phase ihrer Beziehung in der sie vor Leidenschaft geglüht hatten.  
  
„Ach Kate..." Will ließ sich wieder neben sie auf die Holzbank fallen. „Ich heirate sie in drei Tagen...ist es richtig?"  
  
Sie fühlte seine fragenden Blicke auf ihr ruhen, musste sich überwinden zu ihm auf zu sehen und noch mehr Anstrengung kostete es einen freundschaftlich besorgten Blick aufzusetzen. Sie wusste, was er erwartete: Sie sollte ihm sagen, dass alles in Ordnung sei, dass alles nur die Nervosität vorm letzten Schritt war. Sie hatte eine Freundin zu sein und ihm Mut zuzusprechen. Noch während sie innerlich mit sich um die richtigen Worte rang, sagte er:  
  
„Du würdest mich doch nicht in mein Unglück laufen lassen, oder?"  
  
Ihr Herz verkrampfte sich, Tränen drohten in ihr aufzusteigen. Nein, sie wollte ihn nicht unglücklich sehen...Erinnerungen blitzen in ihr auf: Was hatte Will alles für Jocelyn aufs Spiel gesetzt? Nicht mehr als alles...alle waren sich einig: Die beiden gehörten zusammen. Auch wenn Will ihr hier gerade gestand, dass er sich nicht sicher war, was Jocelyn betraf: Sie, Kate, würde immer nur seine beste Freundin bleiben...  
  
„Will..." Sie hatte Angst ihre Stimme könnte ihr versagen, und so schluckte sie, bevor sie fortfuhr. „Du weisst, dass ich immer für dich da bin...natürlich möchte ich, dass du glücklich wirst..." Sie griff nach seiner Hand, sah tief in seine blauen, fast verzweifelten Augen. In ihrem Herzen stand alles, was sie ihm sagen wollte, doch die Vernunft gewann die Oberhand: „Du hast deine Sterne für sie geändert, hast alles riskiert um sie zu bekommen...du liebst sie...bedenke das, bevor du etwas falsches tust. Die letzte Entscheidung darf und kann ich dir nicht abnehmen." Sie stockte. „Du allein weisst, was in deinem Herzen vorgeht...du allein weisst tief in deinem Innern was richtig ist."  
  
Einen Augenblick herrschte Stille, offensichtlich dachte er über ihre Worte nach bevor er lächelnd sagte:  
  
„Ach Kate, wenn ich dich nicht hätte." Lächelnd stand er auf, zog sie mit sich hoch, doch er war auf ihr Kleid getreten, und so stolperte sie, fiel und nur mit einer schnellen Bewegung bekam Will sie noch zu fassen.  
  
„Hoppla..."  
  
Sie sah lachend zu ihm auf, froh, dass der Bann gebrochen war, doch in seinen Augen sah sie nicht das erwartete belustigte Funkeln, sondern etwas anderes, als er sie ernst ansah. Sie fühlte seine Hände auf ihrer Hüfte, ihre eigenen lagen auf seinen Armen. Was war es, das nun zwischen ihnen lag...Kate's Herz klopfte zum zerspringen, sie konnte sich nicht bewegen...meinte sie es nur, oder beugte er sich zu ihr hinunter...Traum...oder Realität...eine seltsame Angst packte sie. Plötzlich wollte sie es nicht mehr wissen. Schnell machte sie sich los, ordnete ihr Kleid. ‚Er heiratet Jocelyn...sie gehören zusammen...ich habe nicht das Recht ihn unglücklich zu machen...' rief ihr Verstand.  
  
Will räusperte sich und fuhr sich durch das blonde Haar, bevor er sagte:  
  
„Komm, ich bring dich noch zu deinen Gemächern..." Offensichtlich war es doch nicht so gewesen, dachte sie bei sich...in seinen Augen stand wie immer die freundschaftliche Wärme.  
  
„Klar, auf geht's!"  
  
Er legte ihr den Arm um die Schulter und gemeinsam verliessen sie den Festplatz.  
  
‚Ich liebe dich...heirate sie nicht...ich möchte dich doch glücklich machen. Ich kann es! Ich bin mir ganz sicher! Ich liebe dich doch...du bist alles, was ich brauche...du bist mein Glück.' Rief ihr Herz...doch es blieb ungehört...wie immer.  
  
~~~  
  
Jedesmal wenn ich Dich seh'  
  
fehlt mir etwas Mut  
  
ich schau Dich zu lang an  
  
und schwindlig ist mir auch  
  
Jedesmal denk ich bei mir  
  
heute wär der Tag  
  
an dem ich's Dir erklär  
  
an dem ich alles sag  
  
Und Du meinst: "Lass uns Freunde sein"  
  
und Du nimmst mich in den Arm  
  
es war das erste Mal  
  
das letzte Mal  
  
es kostet mich mein Herz  
  
Und Du sagst: "Ich bin für Dich da"  
  
doch das ist niemals genug  
  
es war das erste Mal  
  
und das letzte Mal  
  
ein anderes Gefühl von Schmerz  
  
Lass mich los  
  
es tut so weh  
  
wenn Du mich berührst  
  
und jedes sanfte Wort  
  
ein Schlag in mein Gesicht  
  
Warum komm ich hier nicht los  
  
warum geh ich nicht  
  
Du bist mir viel zu nah  
  
doch niemals nah genug  
  
Und Du meinst: "Lass uns Freunde sein"  
  
und Du nimmst mich in den Arm  
  
es war das erste Mal  
  
das letzte Mal  
  
es kostet mich mein Herz  
  
~~~  
  
***  
  
Sie beobachtete ihn schon eine ganze Weile. Sie war von hinten auf die Tribüne geklettert und versteckte sich hinter der hohen Lehne des Throns. Er war der letzte auf der Tribüne. Sein Blick war auf das niederbrennende Feuer gerichtet, doch sie war sich nicht sicher was er wirklich sah. Lässig in seinem Stuhl sitzend, den Kopf zurückgelegt schien der schwarze Ritter vollkommen in Gedanken versunken. ‚Wie damals im Zelt...' schoss es ihr durch den Kopf, und ein Schauer überlief sie. Sie wusste nicht warum sie hier stand...warum sie ihn beobachtete...sein Profil im Schein des Feuers...sein dunkles Erscheinungsbild selbst in der Wärme der Flammen noch kalt und abweisend. ‚Es ist töricht...' Was tat sie hier? Warum zog er sie so an? Selbst wenn sie es nicht wollte, suchte sie immer wieder seine Nähe...er machte ihr Angst: Die Gefühle machten ihr Angst, die der dunkle Graf in ihr auslöste. Ihn aus der Ferne zu beobachten war einfach...doch vor ihm zu bestehen, war schwer. Wenn er vor ihr aufragte, auf sie hinab sah, mit einer Geringschätzung, die sie selbst jetzt beim Gedanken daran frösteln liess, dann musste sie stark sein...musste sie ihren Stolz zeigen.  
  
Musste sie? Sie wollte es auf eine seltsam drängende Art, die sie nicht verstand...und plötzlich wurde ihr klar, dass jedes Mal wenn sie seine Nähe suchte, wenn sie über ihn nachdachte, hoffte ein Stück des Rätsels zu entwirren, das er für sie war.  
  
„Komm schon raus aus deinem Versteck."  
  
Der Schrecken durchfuhr sie auf solch heftige Art, dass sie fast den Halt verlor, doch sie fing sich in letzter Sekunde an der Balustrade. Er hatte sie bemerkt...aber wie? Niemand entdeckte sie, wenn sie es nicht wollte...warum stellte er die Gesetze der Natur auf den Kopf?  
  
Doch nun hatte sie keine andere Wahl als hinauszutreten auf die Tribüne, wo er immer noch saß...unbewegt...den Blick nicht vom Feuer wendend. Einen Augenblick fragte sich Vicky, ob sie sich seine Worte nur eingebildet hatte, doch seine Augen, die er nun auf sie richtete, bewiesen ihr das Gegenteil.  
  
„Warum beobachtest du mich?" Sein Tonfall verriet ihr nichts, er war gleichgültig und kalt und sie wusste nicht, was sie auf seine Frage antworten sollte. Sie ging ein Stück um ihn herum, so dass sie schliesslich direkt vor ihm stand. Keine Schwäche...das hatte sie sich geschworen.  
  
„Ich bin ein freier Mensch...kann ich nicht beobachten wen ich will? Ausserdem seid ihr sehr von euch eingenommen, wenn ihr wirklich glaubt ich sei wegen euch hier."  
  
Ein frostiges Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. Sie war schlagfertig, doch das hatte er schon gewusst.  
  
„Ich muss dir zu deiner Unverfrorenheit gratulieren."  
  
„Oh, kein Problem..."  
  
„Ja, das habe ich bemerkt." Wieder dieses amüsierte Lächeln, während er sich in seinem Stuhl aufsetzte. „Woher nimmst du sie?"  
  
Vicky zuckte lässig mit den Schultern und lehnte sich gegen das Geländer der Tribüne.  
  
„Ich handle nach meinem Gefühl...ich tue was mein Herz mir sagt und dann habe ich auch keine Hemmungen dazu zu stehen was ich mache."  
  
Seine Augen schienen sie zu durchbohren. Sie wollte seinem Blick stand halten, hatte jedoch alle Mühe...ihre Erleichterung war grenzenlos, als er selbst den Kontakt unterbrach und leise lachte. Sie wähnte sich schon ausser Gefahr, doch als er wieder aufsah, verstummte sein Lachen sofort und seine Augen sahen sie grausam an.  
  
„Ich habe die Erfahrung gemacht, dass einem Gefühle nur in Schwierigkeiten bringen."  
  
„Das dachte ich mir..." Es war nur ein Murmeln, während sie ihn beobachtete. Ja, sie hatte es geahnt...kein Mensch ist von Anfang an so kalt und berechnend. Kein Mensch wird mit einem dunklen Herzen geboren...auch nicht Graf Adhemar. Laut fuhr sie fort: „Ihr seid ein Mann, der jeden Schritt, den er tut, berechnet...der plant um den Erfolg zu garantieren. Habt ihr niemals...aus dem Bauch heraus gehandelt?"  
  
Als er ihre Augen sah, die ihn fast mitleidig ansahen, fühlte er Zorn in sich aufsteigen. Schnell erhob er sich und ging ein paar Schritte, bevor er seinen Blick wieder auf das Mädchen richtete.  
  
„Mir wurde sehr früh klar, dass es nichts bringt ‚aus dem Bauch heraus zu handeln'...alles was zählt ist es, sein Ziel zu erreichen. Gefühle spielen dabei keine Rolle."  
  
„Ja..." Sie sprach leise und sie senkte den Blick. „Vielleicht habt ihr aus eben diesem Grund vergessen, dass ihr so etwas wie ein Herz noch habt." Sie erschrak über ihre eigenen Worte. Wohin hatte die Unterhaltung geführt? Sie wollte es nicht übertreiben, auch wenn jetzt wieder eine Situation war, in der sie gerne weiter forschen würde nach dem, was in ihm lag...tief unten...geschützt durch einen scheinbar unüberbrückbaren Wall aus Arroganz und eisiger Kälte.  
  
„Herz?" Ein heißeres Lachen entkam seiner Kehle, und mit zwei Schritten war er bei ihr, sah auf sie hinab und seine schiere Präsenz schien sie zu erdrücken. „Ihr solltet doch am Besten Wissen wohin es führt, wenn man nach seinem Herzen handelt. Ihr habt gestohlen auf dem Ball, ja sicher wegen des Hungers."  
  
Sie zwang sich zu ihm auf zu sehen, seinen Blick zu erwidern. Sein männlicher Geruch stieg ihr in die Nase...er war so nah.  
  
„Aber meinen Dolch zu stehlen, das war nicht wegen eines vollen Magens, nicht wahr?" Seine schmalen Lippen zuckten boshaft, seine hellen Augen dunkel vor Grausamkeit. „Es war eine reine Bauchhandlung und du hast erfahren, was es dir eingebracht hat!" Er hob seine Hand, und sie zuckte unwillkürlich zurück, meinte sie jeden Augenblick in ihrem Gesicht zu spüren, doch er warf nur ihre wilden Locken zurück um ihr verletztes Ohr zu entblössen.  
  
„Du denkst ich schlage dich?" Sein raues Lachen schmerzte in ihren Ohren... tief in ihrem Innern. „Kein Grund zur Sorge...ich dachte du würdest mich schon besser kennen." Zwar war sein Blick amüsiert, doch sie meinte ein Stück Frage in seinen Worten zu hören. Ihr Herz war mit einem Mal schwer. Seine Nähe lähmte sie auf seltsame Weise, drückte auf ihr Gemüt, auf ihre Seele...und sie stellte leise und heißer fest:  
  
„Nein..." Sie wendete den Blick zum Boden. „Nein, Mylord..." ‚...ich hoffte es noch vor einem Moment, doch ich kenne euch nicht.' doch die letzten Worte dachte sie nur...wagte nicht sie auszusprechen. Der Gedanke allein schmerzte genug. Sie wusste nicht, was auf einmal mit ihr los war. Sie fühlte, wie ihre Stärke aus ihr wich, bemerkte, dass sie nichts dagegen zu tun vermochte, und ihr Herz schmerzte, so sehr, dass sie das Gefühl hatte fortlaufen zu müssen...  
  
Wie sie so vor ihm stand, klein, hilflos und schön im Licht der Flammen, verspürte er den plötzlichen Drang sie berühren zu wollen. Etwas in ihm loderte herauf, und er versuchte es zu unterdrücken, doch es gelang ihm nur halb: Er wollte sie berühren, ihre warme Haut, ihre roten Locken. ‚Sie ist Dreck...nichts als Dreck.' In seinem Kopf hallten diese Worte, versuchten das andere zu übertönen, das sich in ihm regte. Als sie zu ihm aufsah, blickte er in dunkelgrüne funkelnde Edelsteine. Er hob die Hand, wollte ihren Arm berühren, doch zögerte. Überrascht hörte er sie sprechen.  
  
„Eine Wahrsagerin hat mir einst erklärt, dass sie viel über den Menschen herausfindet, wenn sie ihm tief in die Augen sieht. Sie sollen der Spiegel der Seele sein...der Weg zum wahren Ich des Menschen..." Ihre Stimme war wie in Trance. Ihre Augen hatten sich ineinander gefangen, und keiner unterbrach die Verbindung. So standen sie eine ganze Weile. Er fühlte schon fast die Wärme ihrer Haut unter seiner Hand, doch brachte er es nicht fertig sie zu berühren. ‚Sie ist Dreck...' Er war hin und her gerissen...es war ein fast unbändiges Verlangen in ihm, das er nicht verstand. Er ließ seine Augen über ihr Gesicht gleiten...ihre geröteten Wangen...ihre schönen Smaragd Augen...ihre geschwungenen roten Lippen, die sanft bebten... ‚Dreck...sie ist nichts als Dreck...sie ist meiner nicht würdig...'  
  
~~~  
  
Your cruel device  
  
your blood like ice  
  
one look could kill  
  
my pain, your thrill  
  
I wanna love you, but I better not touch  
  
I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop  
  
I wanna kiss you, but but I want it too much  
  
I wanna taste you but your lips are venemous poision.  
  
You're poision running  
  
through my veins,  
  
I don't wanna break these chains.  
  
Your mouth so hot  
  
your web, I'm caught  
  
your skin, so wet  
  
black lace, on sweat  
  
~~~  
  
  
  
Ihr Körper war seinem so nah, ihr Kleid streifte seine Beine...seine Hand wollte ihre Haut fühlen...ER wollte sie spüren. Ihre weichen Lippen...warm...ein unbändiges Verlangen, dann von fern seine eigene Stimme, leise und ohne Ausdruck, während er ihren Blick festhielt:  
  
„Und was seht ihr in meinen Augen?" Er sah, wie sie schluckte, doch offensichtlich war auch sie unfähig die Nähe zu unterbrechen. Ein trauriges Glitzern in ihrem Blick...waren es Tränen, die da funkelten...  
  
„Ich weiss es nicht...ich...weiss es nicht..." Langsam schüttelte sie den Kopf, und dann sah er den Beweis, dass es wirklich Tränen waren in ihren Augen. Eine davon floss bei ihren Worten über ihre Wange...floss hinab...tropfte...hinunter... auf seine Hand...die er nun sinken ließ. Er fühlte die Träne auf seiner Haut...heiß, verzehrend...brennend. Und dabei schien ihre Stimme seine Haut wie hauchdünne Nadeln zu durchdringen...bis in sein Innerstes...tiefer als an dem Ort, wo immer noch eine Stimme rief: ‚Sie ist Dreck...'  
  
„Gute Nacht, Adhemar..." Mit diesen Worten senkte sie den Kopf und wendete sich um. Ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen lief sie davon...rannte über die Wiese...vorbei an den letzten Flammen des Feuers...hinein in die Nacht.  
  
~~~  
  
I hear you calling and its needles and pins  
  
I wanna hurt you just to hear you screaming my name  
  
Don't wanna touch you, but you're under my skin  
  
I wanna taste you but your lips are venemous poision.  
  
You're poision running through my veins,  
  
I don't wanna break these chains.  
  
Poision....poision ......  
  
1 One look could kill  
  
my pain, your thrill  
  
~~~  
  
***  
  
Er schlief unruhig diese Nacht. Immer wieder wälzte er sich hin und her. Wenn er erwachte, dann war er in Schweiss gebadet. Seine Laken waren zur Seite geschoben und durchnässt. Einmal stand er auf und ging zum Fenster, öffnete es und ließ sich von dem kalten Wind trocknen. Erst als er fröstelte und Gänsehaut hatte, schloss er es und kehrte in sein Bett zurück. Nur mit Mühe fand er wieder in den Schlaf. Als er das nächste Mal erwachte, war seine Kehle ausgetrocknet. Nach dem Leeren des Wasserkruges war er genauso durstig wie zuvor. Ohne zu wissen, was er dachte, warum er diese beunruhigenden Träume hatte, lag er im Bett und wartete darauf, dass der Schlaf ihm jeden Gedanken nahm. Seine Mätresse hatte er schon lange weggeschickt; das Bett war kalt und dennoch war es ihm zu warm. Er hoffte auf Schlaf und Vergessen, doch fand ihn nicht. Und wenn dann waren da die Träume – eigentlich mehr seine Gedanken, die er nicht zu denken wagte und verdrängt hatte, solange er noch wach war.  
  
Als er das nächste Mal aufschreckte, fühlte er Wut in sich. Er schlug die Decke zurück und setzte sich auf. So kannte er sich nicht...warum brachte sie ihn so aus der Fassung? Sie war noch ein Mädchen, eine Diebin, kam aus der Gosse...sein Blick fiel auf seinen Handrücken. Er meinte ihre Träne noch immer zu fühlen...das brennende...warme...schnell fuhr er sich mit der anderen Hand über die Stelle und stand auf. Es hatte keinen Zweck. Schnell trat er ans Fenster und sah in die kalte Nacht. Nein, es hatte keinen Zweck: Er musste ihr aus dem Weg gehen, konnte nicht zulassen, dass ein Mensch ihn auf diese Weise beeinflusste. Schwer konnte das ja nicht sein...ausserdem, was hatte sie am Hofe noch verloren? Er würde sie nicht wieder sehen, und damit war diese Sache ein für allemal erledigt...  
  
Wenigstens war es ihm bis jetzt gelungen, ihrem Blick standzuhalten. Er hatte sich in Gewalt gehabt, nicht seinem Verlangen sie zu berühren nachgegeben, sondern seine Fassade aufrecht erhalten, die Kälte war nicht gewichen. Immer sah er welche Mühe es ihr bereitete seinen Augen nicht auszuweichen. Es war bemerkenswert. Er wusste, dass sie Angst vor ihm hatte und ihn fürchtete. Jedem erging es so. Doch noch nie hatte er diese Schwierigkeiten selbst gefühlt. Hatte es erlebt, dass er ihren Blick und ihren Anblick fürchtete. Dass er um seine Haltung fürchtete, dass er sich vor sich fürchtete und vor dem, was er tun könnte...und doch faszinierten ihn diese unbekannten Gefühle, die sie in ihm auslöste. Es war ein Drang in ihm zu verstehen, was diese Faszination ausmachte. Warum gerade sie ihn so...berührte. Ja, sie berührte ihn in seinem Innern, wohin noch niemals ein Mensch vorgedrungen war. Es war Schwäche, die sie in ihm auslöste...und sie hatten es ihm immer gesagt: Wer Schwäche zeigt ist leichte Beute für Widersacher. Doch er wollte niemals Beute sein, das hatte er sich geschworen. Er war der Jäger, der Überlegene...der Starke.  
  
War es, dass sie ebenso verzweifelt wie er versucht, stark zu sein oder war es, weil sie das eben nicht versuchte? Weil sie genau das tat, was man ihm als Schwäche vorgehalten hatte? Ihren Gefühlen und ihre „Herz" vertraute. Oder war es, weil sie so fröhlich war, wie jene Kinder, die er schon als kleiner Junge neidisch beobachtet hatte, während er selbst sich im Schwertkampf und im Reiten übte? Er wusste es nicht. Doch er würde nicht weiter über sie nachdenken. Seine Vernunft verbot es ihm.  
  
***  
  
Seufzend ließ sie sich auf Kates Bett nieder. Natürlich konnte sie lange auf sie warten! Vicky hatte ganz vergessen, dass sie ja jetzt für eine gewisse Zeit im Schloss wohnte...dann konnte sie ja so lange ihr Bett haben! Sie streifte die Schuhe ab und zog die Decke über sich, doch sie fröstelte trotz der Wärme in der Schmiede. Sie versuchte ihre Gedanken von Adhemar abzulenken, doch es gelang ihr nicht...er hatte sie weinen sehen...warum hatte sie geweint? Sie wusste es nicht...es war ein plötzlicher Schmerz gewesen...unerklärlich, doch mit voller Macht hatte er ihr Herz ergriffen...Er hatte sie schwach gesehen. ‚Denk nicht weiter darüber nach...'  
  
Vielleicht würde Michelle sie ja auch ins Schloss einladen....nein, nicht wirklich. Sie war eine Diebin und hatte sie auch noch in ärgste Bedrängnis gebracht...außerdem...sie könnte dort Adhemar wieder begegnen, und das war nicht gut. Schnell schloss sie die Augen, versuchte zu vergessen...wartete auf den Schlaf. Er kam, doch er war ebenso quälend wie ihre Gedanken zuvor.  
  
Aus ihren Alpträumen erwachend stellte sie fest, dass ihre Wangen feucht waren. Sie hatte geweint. Ihr Atem ging stoßweise und während sie sich langsam beruhigte, versuchte sie sich krampfhaft daran zu erinnern, was sie geträumt hatte. Was hatte ihr solche Angst eingejagt, dass sie weinte? Doch sie konnte es sich nicht zurück ins Gedächtnis rufen. Fröstelnd sah sie sich um. Das Feuer war längst nur noch Glut und es war kalt in dem kleinen Raum. Wie gerne hätte sie jetzt Kate neben sich, an die sie sich klammern konnte, um sich wieder aufzuwärmen und getröstet zu werden. Mit einem Schulterzucken stand sie auf und ging zur Feuerstelle, wo sie nach den Feuersteinen suchte. In eine Decke gewickelt, blieb sie neben den flackernden Flammen sitzen, bis sie die Wärme, die von ihnen ausging, spürte. Das Spiel des Feuers lenkte sie ab, der Traum geriet in Vergessenheit. Sie liebte es. Feuer, warm und lebendig, aber auch verzehrend und gefährlich. Es beruhigte sie, das Knistern und Flackern zu hören. Als die Müdigkeit sie wieder übermannte, verließ sie ihren Platz und legte sich wieder in ihr kaltes Bett. Obwohl sie noch immer an den dunklen Ritter dachte, waren ihre Ängste und Bedenken verschwunden. Was blieb war eine wage Hoffnung und ihre kindischen Träume von Romantik und dem Leben im Schloss, das sie zwar verachtete, aber dennoch heimlich ersehnte.  
  
***  
  
„Edward!" Michelle schlug ihre Augen auf, als sie seine sanfte Berührung auf ihrer Wange fühlte. „Endlich!" Sie setzte sich auf und lehnte sich gegen ihn. Er sagte nicht, dass er schon eine Weile da gesessen hatte und sie im Schlaf beobachtete.  
  
„Wie fühlst du dich?"  
  
„Jetzt geht es mir wunderbar." Meinte sie mit einem Lächeln zu ihm und schmiegte sich an ihn. „Jetzt bist du ja da..."  
  
Er drückte sie an sich, dann schob er sie sanft von sich, um die goldene Kette heraus zu ziehen.  
  
„Ich habe dir versprochen, wenn ich heute in deinen Armen einschlafe, dann trägst du sie wieder, die Kette deiner Mutter."  
  
Lächelnd strich sie über das goldene Kreuz, als Edward es ihr anlegte, und sie fröstelte wohlig bei seiner sanften Berührung. So hatte er es ihr auch damals umgehängt, mit den Worten ‚Trage es für deine Mutter, als Zeichen, dass du im Leben glücklich bist, so wie sie es sich gewünscht hätte, für ihre wunderschöne Tochter.'  
  
Dann wandte sie sich zu ihm um und blickte ihn erwartungsvoll an. Doch noch bevor er zum Sprechen ansetzte legte sie ihm den Finger auf den Mund. Ein zartes Lächeln umspielte ihren Mund während sie sanft den Kopf schüttelte.  
  
„Pst, keine Worte...nicht jetzt." Sie lehnte sich an ihn. „Nur du und ich..." ihre Hände legten sich auf seine Oberarme, streichelten zu seinen Schultern hinauf.  
  
„Nur in deinen Armen ist mein Zuhause,  
  
kein Glück ohne deine Nähe,  
  
keinen Frieden ohne deinen Atem auf meinem Gesicht,  
  
keine Wärme ohne deinen Blick, ohne den Blick in deine Augen,  
  
keine Liebe ohne deine Küsse – zart, wie die Blätter einer Rose,  
  
kein Leben ohne das Wissen um deine Liebe  
  
Nur für dich will ich sein."  
  
Seine Arme um Michelle gelegt, lauschte er ihren geflüsterten Worten. Er war unfähig seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Noch immer die Angst um sie vor Augen, dann wieder das Gefühl der tiefen Liebe und die unglaubliche Seligkeit, während sie ihn streichelte und das Wissen, dass sie ihn liebte, wie er sie liebte. Dann war da wieder die Verzweiflung und die Fassungslosigkeit, dass jedes Mal, wenn sie versuchte sich zu befreien, wenn sie versuchte zu leben und ihr Leben zu genießen, etwas geschah, dass sie verängstigte und zurückschrecken ließ. Er drückte sie an sich und fühlte wie sein Herz an ihrem Rücken schlug, ihr leiser Atem, als er seinen Kopf auf ihre Schulter legte. Langsam beruhigte er sich. Ihre Nähe und ihre Berührung wirkte. Hier – in ihrem Gemach, in ihren Armen – gab es keine Sorgen, keine Ängste, keine Welt. Es gab nur sie und ihre Liebe, die sie immer für ihn bereithielt. Alles andere war unwichtig...nur sie.  
  
Sie hatte seine innere Unruhe gesehen, sofort als sie die Augen aufgeschlagen hatte. Hatte sie gefühlt, durch seine bloße Berührung. Sie ertrug es nicht, wenn er sich solche Sorgen machte...wegen ihr. Sie hörte seinen Herzschlag an ihrem Rücken, spürte, dass er sich langsam beruhigte und war erleichtert. Sie legte den Kopf zur Seite um seine Wange berühren zu können. Zärtlich schmiegte sie sich an ihn, strich mit ihrer Schläfe über seine Wange. Dann wendete sie den Kopf zu ihm, so dass sie ihn sanft küssen konnte. Ihre Haare streiften seinen Hals und seine Brust und sie hörte sein wohliges Seufzen. Nach einem Augenblick legte sie ihr Gesicht in seine Halsbeuge, zog seine Arme noch fester um sich, fühlte seine Stärke, die sie umfing und sie hatte alle Aufregung, alle Angst vergessen. In seinen Armen...in seinen starken Armen durfte sie nun endlich versinken, und ihre wurde wieder auf überwältigende Weise klar, dass sie nur ihn brauchte um glücklich sein zu können. Jeder Versuch auszubrechen aus ihrem gewohnten Leben, wie sie es heute versucht hatte, bedeutete im Grunde nichts...wenn sie nicht bei ihm sein durfte.  
  
Doch sie war bei ihm. Wieder ein Moment der nur ihnen gehörte, in dem nur das zählte was gerade war; nicht die Vergangenheit – die Angst, die Panik und die Einsamkeit – und nicht die Zukunft – die Krönung, die Ungewissheit und die Einsamkeit.  
  
...to be continued! 


	9. Crowning Of The King

Hier geht's jetzt endlich weiter und wir haben versucht auch weniger Rechtschreibfehler zu machen! *zwinker@janina*  
  
Viel zu sagen gibt es dieses Mal nicht, außer dem Üblichen: Viel Spaß beim Lesen!!!!  
  
  
  
Chapter 9: Crowning Of The King  
  
  
  
Der nächste Morgen weckte die beiden mit Vogelgezwitscher und Sonnenschein, der golden auf dem Wasserkrug glitzerte. Ein sanftes Streicheln an ihrer Schulter liess Michelle den Kopf von Edward's Brust heben. Ein zärtliches Lächeln begrüsste sie.  
  
„Gut geschlafen?"  
  
Sie nickte. „In deinen Armen schlafe ich immer gut."  
  
Er erwiderte ihr Lächeln, nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände und küsste sie. Zuerst auf den Mund, dann auf die Stirn.  
  
„Heute mache ich dich zu meiner Königin. Alle Welt wird es wissen und alle Welt soll dir huldigen. Du bist nicht mehr nur meine Gemahlin, sondern auch die mächtigste Frau Englands. Alle sollen es wissen."  
  
Sie kicherte leise, angesichts seiner beinahe übermütigen Stimmung. Selten hatte sie ihn so ausgelassen erlebt. Eine leichte Nervosität machte sich in ihrem Bauch bemerkbar.  
  
„Es genügt mir vollkommen, deine Gemahlin zu sein. Der Titel der Königin bedeutet mir nichts. Ich würde dich auch lieben, wenn du ein Bauer wärst..." sie machte eine Pause, stutzte als ihr die Worte klar wurden, dann kicherte sie wieder. „Und im Gegensatz zu Jocelyn meine ich es ernst."  
  
Er lachte, setzte sich auf und sah auf Michelle hinunter.  
  
„Doch wenn ich Bauer wäre, hätten wir uns erstens niemals kennengelernt, und zweitens hätte man mir niemals gestattet die wunderbarste Frau Frankreichs, was sag ich, der Welt zu ehelichen." Neckisch küsste er schnell ihre Nasenspitze.  
  
„Na siehst du, da ist es doch für etwas gut, dass wir Prinz und Prinzessin sind." Sie zog ihn kichernd zu sich herab, so dass sie auch seine Nase küssen konnte. Lachend liess er sich dann neben ihr in die Kissen sinken. Eine Weile lagen sie so nebeneinander, hielten sich die Hand und sahen zu dem Muster, dass die Sonne an die Decke malte.  
  
„Edward?"  
  
„Hm?" Er sah zu ihr, und erblickte ihr plötzlich ernstes Gesicht, das weiter zur Decke sah.  
  
„Das wird sich doch in Zukunft nicht ändern, oder?" Als sie fortfuhr stützte er sich auf den Ellenbogen, und sah sie an. „Ich meine unsere Nähe...wenn du erst König bist, und ich Königin, du wirst so viel zu tun haben und an so viele andere Dinge denken müssen...wird sich alles ändern?" Diese Gedanken hatte sie sich schon so lange gemacht, und eigentlich wollte sie ihm ihre Sorge nicht zeigen, doch dieser Augenblick, neben ihm auf zu wachen, die Vertrautheit, die Nähe ihn zu fühlen, war so perfekt, dass sie es nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte. Wenn sie an die Krönung nachher dachte wurde ihr seltsam schwindelig. Es durfte sich nichts ändern. Sie hatten jetzt schon so wenig Zeit miteinander, wenn es nach der offiziellen Krönung noch weniger wurde...  
  
„Das könnte ich nicht ertragen. Und..." er fasste ihr Gesicht mit beiden Händen und blickte ihr fest in die Augen. „... es wird nicht passieren. Niemals."  
  
Sie blickte ihn ernst an. Nickend lächelte sie, durch seinen Blick hatte wie wieder Hoffnung und Zuversicht geschöpft.  
  
„Wenn wir beide es nicht geschehen lassen, dann nicht."  
  
„Nein, das werden wir nicht. Denn du bist für mich wichtiger als dieses Königreich, diese Leute, die mir anvertraut wurden. Du bist für mich wichtiger als alles andere."  
  
Wieder nickte sie. Dann flüstert sie leise. „Du auch." Sich erneut an ihn schmiegend und von ihm gehalten, schloss sie die Augen und lauschte seinem Atem. Die Angst war aus ihren Herzen gewichen und eine tiefe Ruhe erfüllte sie beide.  
  
***  
  
‚Oh, nein. Alles, nur nicht das.' Beinahe panisch sah sie sich um, als sie die bekannte Stimme hörte. Doch nirgendwo ein Versteck; nur der gerade Gang hinter ihr und vor ihr die Biegung hinter der sich schnelle Schritte näherten. Sie war einige Sekunden versucht wieder kehrt zu machen, doch schalt sich dann selbst als feige.  
  
„Denk daran, dass ich dieses Kleid heute noch tragen möchte. Wenn ich von der Königin zurückkomme, will ich es ausgebessert vorfinden." Im nächsten Moment kam schon Jocelyn mit einem völlig verschüchterten Kammermädchen um die Ecke. Ihre Augen weiteten sich als sie Kate erblickte, die versuchte ihr Unbehagen zu verstecken.  
  
„Oh, du."  
  
„Ja...ich..." Gab Kate weniger selbstbewusst zu und versuchte ein Lächeln, doch Jocelyn's stechend kalter Blick liess sie den Blick senken.  
  
„Du willst auch zu..." Jocelyn deutete mit dem Kopf in Richtung der Tür, vor der sie nun beide standen. Die Gemächer der Königin.  
  
„Ähm...ja...ihre Majestät bat mich vor der Krönung zu ihr zu kommen." Kate nickte hastig, während sie auf ihre Unterlippe biss.  
  
„Aha." Jocelyn war alles andere als begeistert und machte daraus auch keinen Hehl. Erst mischte sich diese Schmiedin in ihre Beziehung ein, und als ob das nicht genug war, machte sie ihr auch noch den Platz als erste Hofdame streitig. Und das nach allem, was sie, Lady Jocelyn, für diese kleine graue Maus getan hatte: Wie sehr hatte sie sich bemüht ihr einen Mann zu suchen! Sie hätte ihr sogar einen Adligen zugeschachert, aber dieses undankbare Geschöpf wollte sie wohl unbedingt als ihre Feindin.  
  
„Wir...ehm...sollten vielleicht klopfen..." versuchte Kate das unangenehme Schweigen zu brechen, indem sie unsicher in Richtung Türe zeigte. Sie wäre am liebsten verschwunden. In Jocelyn's Nähe war sie wie eingesperrt, fühlte sich auf eine seltsame Weise erniedrigt, sogar, wenn diese versuchte höflich zu sein. Ohne dass sie es wollte, spürte Kate, wie die Abneigung gegen diese Frau mit jedem Tag wuchs. Anfangs hatte sie sie doch gemocht?! Doch inzwischen konnte sie ihr weder begegnen, noch den Gedanken an sie ertragen, ohne jenen Anflug von verzweifelter Hoffnung und etwas, das sie nicht einordnen konnte. War es Verachtung oder – schlimmer noch – Hass? Dieser Gedanke jagte ihr Angst ein. So wie ihr diese Frau Angst einjagte. Auf eine seltsame Weise jagte ihr Jocelyn Angst ein. Nie wusste sie, wie sie ihr begegnen sollte. Und obwohl sie die Hofdame für eine oberflächliche Person hielt, fürchtete sie deren eisglatte – „wunderschöne" – Fassade. Jocelyn würde ihr ins Gesicht lügen, ohne jedes Zögern, wenn es ihr Vorteile brächte. Kate war bewusste, dass sie sich diese Frau zur Feindin gemacht hatte, doch sie wusste nicht einmal, aus welchem Grund.  
  
„Da sind sie ja!" Die stillen, einerseits bohrenden, andererseits unsicheren Blicke der beiden Frauen wurde durch das Aufreißen der Türe und Mathildas hektischen Auftritt unterbrochen. Während sie sich vor Jocelyn verbeugte, hatte sie für Kate allerdings nur einen geringschätzigen Blick übrig. „Bitte meine Damen, ihre Garderobe für die Krönungszeremonie muss mit der der Königin abgestimmt werden." Sie schob die Frauen in Michelles Ankleidezimmer. Es war offensichtlich, dass Mathilda mehr als nervös war. Das speziell angefertigte Kleid der Königin hing bereit und als Kate es sah, war sie fassungslos. Es war ganz aus dunkelrotem Brokat, Saum von Ärmeln und Rock waren mit Gold bestickt, kleine Edelsteine waren sorgfältig auf den Stoff genäht und liefen auf der langen Schleppe in ein kunstvolles Muster zusammen...es fiel ihr schwer sich die zarte Michelle in diesem pompösen Kleid vorzustellen.  
  
Jocelyn hatte bereits Platz genommen, als Mathilda meinte:  
  
„Einen Augenblick, die Königin ist sicher gleich da..." Mit hektischen Schritten klopfte sie schnell an der Tür zum Schlafgemach und trat ohne weiteres ein. Kate erhaschte einen Blick in das Zimmer und stellte fest, dass Edward immer noch bei seiner Frau war. Die beiden standen umschlungen in der Mitte des Zimmers und verabschiedeten sich offensichtlich gerade. Kate musste innerlich lächeln. Arme Mathilda...ihre kleine Michelle wurde Königin von England und machte keine Anstalten sich endlich ankleiden zu lassen.  
  
Jocelyn sah offensichtlich sehr interessiert auf die vorbereiteten Kleider, die für die Hofdamen zur Auswahl standen, und Kate wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte. Erleichtert bemerkte sie, dass sich die Türe öffnete und Michelle, und hinter ihr Mathilda, zu ihnen trat. Kate hätte fast vergessen sich zu verbeugen, da sie in Michelle ihre Freundin sah, doch Jocelyn tat dies auf solch auffällige Art, dass es auch aus den Augenwinkeln nicht zu übersehen war.  
  
Michelle trug noch immer ihren weissen Morgenmantel, und ihre langen Haare flossen ihr in ungeordneten Wellen über die Schultern. Sie streckte zuerst Jocelyn ihre Hand hin, so dass diese ihr einen Handkuss geben durfte, dann kam sie zu Kate, die es ebenso tat. Als sie sich erhob und ihre Freundin ansah, bemerkte sie die leichte Nervosität und das Unbehagen in ihrem Lächeln. Einen Augenblick hielten sich ihre Blicke fest. Still sagten sie einander, dass sie lieber mit der anderen alleine wären. Sie hatten beide das Bedürfnis miteinander zu reden, doch Jocelyn unterbrach den Kontakt.  
  
„Majestät, euer Kleid ist hinreissend..." Die übertrieben freundliche Art, mit diesem breiten Lachen, liess Michelle nur ein heisseres „Ja." herausbringen, und Kate bemerkte, dass zwischen der Königin und Jocelyn eisige Kälte herrschte, die nur durch Jocelyn falsche Freundlichkeit überspielt wurde. Als sie in das Gesicht ihrer Freundin sah, erschrak sie. Michelle fühlte sich offensichtlich in Anwesenheit von Jocelyn genauso unwohl wie sie selbst. In den Augen der jungen Königin stand die Unsicherheit und die Angst, die auch sie bei der Hofdame empfand. Der Wunsch mit Michelle allein zu sein, wurde immer stärker.  
  
„Welche Kleider sind denn nun für die Hofdamen" Seitenblick auf Kate, „bestimmt?" durchdrang Jocelyn's Stimme das unbehagliche Schweigen, das zwischen ihnen entstanden war, während Michelle und Kate sich gegenseitig ansahen. Ein schmerzlich betroffenes Lächeln zeigte sich auf den Zügen der Königin, als sie bemerkte, wie ihre Freundin bei den Worten der anderen Frau erbleichte. Sie senkte den Blick, doch Michelle hatte kurz den Ausdruck der Traurigkeit, des Kummers gesehen. Wie sehr musste sich Kate als minderwertig fühlen, angesichts der Behandlung durch Jocelyn. Wie sehr bedauerte Michelle, dass sie nicht alleine waren!  
  
In einem unbedachten Moment – Mathilda zeigte gerade Jocelyn die Kleider – berührte sie ihre Freundin leicht am Arm, schenkte ihr ein mitfühlendes, aufmunterndes Lächeln, bevor sie sich in die Hände ihrer Ankleidefrau begab.  
  
Mit leisem Seufzen wandte sich Kate ebenfalls ab, löste ihre hastig zurechtgemachten Haare und legte ihre Kleidung ab. Noch immer fühlte sie sich unwohl, wenn sie halbnackt mitten im Raum stand und von einer fremden Person angekleidet wurde. Etwas, das sie jahrelang selbst getan hatte, nun von anderen erledigen zu lassen, machte sie seltsam hilflos. Sie schauderte, als sie Jocelyn's Blick auf sich fühlte, schlang die Arme um sich.  
  
„Ihre Majestät wünscht, dass ihr dieses Kleid tragt." Die Dienerin riss Kate aus ihren Gedanken, als sie ihr ein Kleid unter die Nase hob, das ihr fast den Atem raubte. Es war aus dunkelblauem glänzendem Samt, ansonsten von schmuckloser Eleganz, nur im Ausschnitt war ein golden eingefaßter Saphir aufgenäht, der blau glänzte. „Falls es euch nicht gefällt, sollt ihr es aber auf alle Fälle sagen." Das Mädchen sah sie fragend an.  
  
„Ja...ich meine nein...es ist..." Kate fehlten die Worte. „...wundervoll."  
  
„Dann helfe ich ihnen jetzt beim Ankleiden." Die Dienerin lächelte.  
  
„Nein, dieses blau steht mir nicht...außerdem habe ich erst gestern beim Turnier..." Tönte eine schrille Stimme plötzlich hinter ihr.  
  
Erschrocken wandte sich Kate um. Jocelyn trug ihr Kleid bereits. Es war das gleiche wie ihr eigenes und schmeichelte Jocelyn's schlanker Figur sehr. Kate fand, es stand ihr ausgezeichnet, doch Jocelyn war offensichtlich anderer Meinung. Ihr Protest war schließlich so schrill, dass Mathilda aus dem kleinen Raum gelaufen kam, wo Michelle angekleidet wurde.  
  
„Es tut mir leid, Mylady, doch die Kleiderwahl ist beschlossen."  
  
Mit bitterbösem Blick sah sie zu Kate, die betroffen weg sah. Ihr wurde klar, warum Jocelyn sie hasste: Sie sah ihre Stellung als erste Hofdame in Gefahr. Kate wurde flau im Magen...wenn diese Frau wüsste, wie sie für Will empfand...nicht auszudenken.  
  
Nach etwa 2 Stunden waren sowohl Kate, als auch Jocelyn fertig. Während sich Jocelyn für eine „extravagante" Frisur entschieden hatte (um das Kleid auszugleichen ^.^) und allerlei Bänder, Federn und sonstige Kleinteile in ihr Haar hatte flechten lassen, war Kate's Frisur eher schlicht: Ihr dunkles Haar war kunstvoll hochgesteckt, nur einzelne Strähnen umrahmten sanft ihr Gesicht. Nun warteten die beiden Frauen auf das Erscheinen der Königin, die sie noch sprechen wollte. Insgeheim wünschte sich Kate, dass sie noch einen Augenblick mit Michelle allein sein konnte. Sie würde so gerne noch ihr Herz erleichtern, nach allem was gestern zwischen ich und Will passiert war.  
  
Ein leises Rascheln von Stoff unterbrach sie aus ihren Gedanken und als sie sich umdrehte, stand Michelle vor ihnen. Im ersten Moment war sie beinahe erschrocken, weil sie derart anders aussah; beinahe fremd wirkte ihre Freundin in diesem prachtvollen Kleid, unnahbar und kalt aus der Ferne. Doch in ihren Augen leuchtete noch immer das warme Funkeln, das ihr solches Vertrauen schenkte. Obwohl sie erwartet hatte, die schwere Robe würde Michelle erdrücken oder verblassen lassen, so stellte sie jetzt fest, dass sie sich geirrt hatte. Vielmehr wurde Michelles Blässe und zarte Schönheit durch die dunklen, satten Farben noch betont. Es war das Kleid einer Königin und Michelle trug es mit der Anmut einer Königin, dachte Kate mit leichter Wehmut. Sie würde weder solche Schönheit, noch diese Grazie je besitzen. ‚Immer werde ich der Bauerntrampel bleiben, der ich bin.' Ihre Gedanken waren ohne Neid; sie wünschte sich nur einen Moment, ebenso sein zu können.  
  
„Euer Kleid ist einfach wundervoll, Majestät." (Aber auch nur das Kleid!!) Jocelyn meinte es wohl ernst, aus ihrer Stimme klang tiefe Bewunderung.  
  
„Habt Dank." Michelle nickte leicht, um ihre kunstvolle Frisur, in der ebenfalls Edelsteine glitzerten, nicht zu zerstören. Ein Blick auf Kate zeigte ihr, dass diese noch immer so schwermütig und niedergeschlagen schien, wie zuvor. Sie sehnte sich danach mit ihr zu reden, wollte wissen, was sie bedrückte. Ob etwas vorgefallen war oder ob es einfach an der Gegenwart Jocelyn's lag, die sich Mühe gab, Kate mit allen Mitteln zu verunsichern.  
  
„Ich habe hier einen Brief." Sie erinnerte sich an das Schreiben, das für ihren Vater bestimmt war. „Es muss meinem Vater, dem König von Frankreich übermittelt werden." Sie richtete ihren Blick auf Jocelyn. Es kostete sie zwar alle Mühe, deren Blick stand zu halten, doch sagte sie sich, als Königin habe sie das Recht, anderen Befehle zu erteilen.  
  
Ein unbehagliches Schweigen entstand, während Jocelyn die Schriftrolle in den Händen der Königin anstarrte, aber keinerlei Anstalten machte, dem „Wunsch" der Königin zu entsprechen.  
  
„Majestät, gebt mir den Brief; ich werde ihn überbringen." Mit einer Verbeugung nahm Kate das Pergament an sich, obwohl sie in den Augen ihrer Freundin deutlich lesen konnte, dass dies eine für Jocelyn bestimmte Aufgabe war.  
  
***  
  
Still in Gedanken fluchend, lief sie durch die Halle in den Gästetrakt. Warum war es ihr heute nicht vergönnt, mit der Königin alleine zu sprechen und ihr Herz auszuschütten? Um sie herum eilten Bedienstete mit Kleidern, Accessoires oder Botschaften, und es herrschte Betriebsamkeit. Sie sah einen jungen blonden Mann eilig an ihr vorbeilaufen, und nun erkannte sie auch, dass es Will war, der jemanden zu suchen schien.  
  
„Will?!"  
  
Er sah sich fragend und offensichtlich genervt um, doch als sein Blick auf Kate fiel, änderte sich sein Blick. Im ersten Moment schien er sie gar nicht erkannt zu haben.  
  
„K-Kate?" Fragte er mit ungläubigem Ausdruck.  
  
Sie nickte nur bestätigend, und lächelte, als er staunend und offensichtlich verwirrt näher kam. „Du siehst...großartig aus...ich meine...WOW!" Er fuhr sich durch seine blonden Haare und sah bewundernd auf sie herab. Ihr Herz klopfte wie wild, und sie musste den Blick senken als sie sich verlegen eine nicht vorhandene Strähne hinter ihr Ohr strich. Sein Blick war so...anders. Ihr schien es, als würde er sie das erste Mal als Frau ansehen, nicht wie sich Freunde ansahen, sondern wie ein Mann eine Frau ansieht, die ihm gefällt. Es befremdete sie, doch gleichzeitig ließ die Tatsache ihr Herz springen. Es machte ihr Angst, doch gleichzeitig fühlte sie sich selig unter diesem Blick.  
  
„Suchst du jemanden?" Sie sah zu ihm auf.  
  
„Äh..." Er überlegte einen Augenblick, denn offensichtlich war im nicht mehr bewusst, warum er überhaupt hier war, dann brach er vor lauter Verlegenheit über die Situation in einen Redeschwall aus.  
  
„Ach ja! Ich soll dich suchen und dir sagen, du sollst zurück zur Königin kommen! Während dessen gehe ich zu Michelle's Vater und bringe ihm die Nachricht! Also eigentlich hat mich Edward ja nur zu ihr geschickt weil ich ihn noch einmal darüber informieren sollte, dass es ihr auch wirklich gut geht! Dass es Michelle gut geht, richtet jetzt Mathilda Edward aus und die Königin hat mich dir hinterher geschickt! Sie will noch mit dir alleine reden! Deshalb bringe ich ja auch die Nachricht zum König...also zu Michelles Vater...also..." Er stockte, als denke er selbst über seine Ausführungen nach und versuchte sie zu verstehen. Kate musste lachen. Als sie zu ihm aufsah, und im klar machte, dass sie begriffen hatte, blickte sie in seine seltsam nachdenklichen Augen. Ihr Herz schmerzte mit einem Mal so sehr, dass sie ihm schnell die Papierrolle hinstreckte. „Hier..." Es war nur ein heißeres Flüstern.  
  
„Hmhm...danke..."  
  
„Bis nachher!" Sie wollte sich abwenden, doch sie fühlte plötzlich, wie Will nach ihrer Hand griff. Als sie zu ihm sah, schien es ihr, als blieb die Welt um sie herum stehen. Sie hörte weder den Lärm der Bediensteten, noch bemerkte sie die Hektik um sie. Da waren nur seine Augen, die sie ernst ansahen, und ihre Hand, die in seiner lag. Wie von fern hörte sie seine Worte, die ein solches Glück in ihr hochwallen ließen, dass sie kaum der Versuchung widerstehen konnte, ihre Arme um ihn zu schlingen, ihn zu küssen, und ihm endlich all ihre tiefsten Wünsche und Gefühle anzuvertrauen.  
  
„Ich habe das eben ernst gemeint...du siehst wundervoll aus. Ich habe vorhin Jocelyn gesehen, und..." Er stockte um einen Augenblick darüber nachzudenken, was er sagen durfte und was nicht. „Jocelyn kommt nicht an deine Schönheit heran."  
  
Wortlos starrte sie ihn an. Ihre Lippen formten ein stummes „O", während sie die Augen nicht von ihm wenden konnte. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck war für ihn nicht zu deuten. Es schien ihm als hätte sie ihn nicht gehört, da sie keinerlei Reaktion zeigte. Dann erkannte er ihr Erstaunen, ihre Fassungslosigkeit, die fragend in ihren dunklen Augen funkelte. Glaubte sie ihm nicht?  
  
Wie ernst er sie anblickte. Es war seltsam ihn so zu sehen...  
  
es war seltsam seine Hand in der ihren zu spüren...  
  
- ein warmes, beinahe zärtliches Gefühl -  
  
es war seltsam, was er sagte. Dass dabei nicht der Schalk in seinen Augen blitzte, sondern sie vielmehr den Eindruck der Traurigkeit erweckten. Ihre Gedanken flüsterten ihr immer wieder dieselben Worte zu: ‚...kommt nicht an deine Schönheit heran...kommt nicht an deine Schönheit heran...kommt nicht...' Immer wieder, sie war unfähig anderes zu denken. Ihr Herz schlug, sie konnte es nicht hören, aber es schlug schneller und in ihrem Bauch war das Gefühl einer angenehmen Nervosität, die ihren Körper zur Feder und ihre Seele singend vor lauter Glück machte. Die Stimme in ihr, die Vernunft in ihr, die immer da war, ihr Herz zum Schweigen zu bringen – war stumm.  
  
~~~  
  
In the pure ecstasy of silent hope  
  
In the madness of blind obsession  
  
There I stand helpless  
  
And I only know one thing:  
  
I love you  
  
~~~  
  
  
  
Während sie ihn still anblickte, verschleierte sich ihr Blick. Sein Gesicht mit den ungewissen, seltsam schwermütigen Augen verschwamm.  
  
Dass sie weinte, sah er erst, als die Tränen ihren Weg über ihre Wangen fanden. Sie bemerkte es nicht, sondern stand, wie sie war – ohne sich zu rühren. Ihr Ausdruck noch immer undeutbar. Eine Träne hing über ihrer Lippe, floss in ihren Mundwinkel. Sie bemerkte es nicht. Ohne sein eigentliches Zutun hob er die Hand, strich sie sanft mit den Daumen über ihre Wange, eine glitzernde Spur hinterlassend. Durch seine Bewegung und Geste aufgeschreckt, riss sie sich los. Mit ihren Händen fuhr sie sich über die Augen, hastig die Tränen wegwischend, lachte. War es echt?  
  
„Lass das mal nicht Jocelyn hören!" Warum musste sie immer Jocelyn erwähnen? Sie lachte erstickt, da noch mehr Tränen in ihr waren. Sie hasste es. So gut sie konnte, sprach sie weiter. „Außerdem solltest du aufpassen, was du sagst. Ich könnte mich an Komplimente gewöhnen."  
  
Die Papierrolle fiel zu Boden, Kate rannte davon; er blieb alleine zurück.  
  
Nach einer Weile hob er sie auf, ging langsam davon.  
  
***  
  
Der kleine Garten, bewachsen mit Efeu war ihre Zuflucht. Hier war sie allein, konnte sich beruhigen. Keiner ihrer Gedanken blieb ohne Will's Gesicht. Keine Erinnerung ohne das Gefühl seiner Berührung, kein Herzschlag ohne die Sehnsucht und die Hoffnung.  
  
~~~  
  
I could scream - could weep  
  
And you wouldn't know about it  
  
I'm alive and I love  
  
And I don't exist for you  
  
I dream of your closeness  
  
Dream you are with me  
  
Yet I know  
  
That you never speak to me  
  
I beg you  
  
Don't ignore me  
  
Don't leave me standing alone  
  
Not so close to you  
  
Please look at me  
  
Please speak to me  
  
I beg you  
  
~~~  
  
Diese dumme Hoffnung. Sie hatte gegen sie angekämpft, mit all der Kraft, die ihr zur Verfügung stand...die sie aufbringen konnte. Gestern am Lagerfeuer hatte sie sich selbst überzeugen wollen, dass es das Beste für Will war, dass er und Jocelyn zusammen gehörten. Hatte sich selbst eingeredet, dass alles was sie wollte sein Glück war: Und das war die Hochzeit mit Jocelyn...war es doch von Anfang an gewesen.  
  
Doch der Moment eben hatte alles geändert. Sie wusste nicht mehr, ob Jocelyn ihn glücklich machen konnte...es durfte. Und das erste Mal sah sie alles aus einem anderen Winkel: Warum sollte sie nicht um ihn kämpfen? Sie liebte ihn, mit jeder Faser ihres Körpers, so sehr, dass es schmerzte. Seine Augen eben hatten sich tief in ihr Innerstes gebohrt...dieser ernste, fast traurige Blick, der sie um etwas zu bitten schien...  
  
Und plötzlich gab es nur noch zwei Möglichkeiten für sie: Zu bleiben und um ihn zu kämpfen, oder fort zu gehen, weg von hier...von allem, das ihr lieb war. Fort von ihm. Zu fliehen vor seiner Nähe, vor der quälenden Sehnsucht und der bitteren Hoffnung.  
  
Abrupt stand sie auf.  
  
„Nein!" Sie würde doch nicht so leicht aufgeben. Nicht, nachdem sie gehört hatte, was sie gehört hatte. Nicht, nachdem sie gesehen hatte, was sie gesehen hatte. Sie würde kämpfen, wie Will es ihr so oft vorgemacht hatte... selbst wenn es keine Hoffnung gab... ‚Gib nicht auf, denn wenn du das tust, dann hast du schon verloren.' Sie konnte nicht zulassen, dass Jocelyn seine Gemahlin wurde; sie hatte ihn nicht verdient. Energisch wischte sie sich nochmals mit den Händen über die Augen, hoffte, dass alle Tränenspuren beseitigt waren. Dann machte sie sich auf den Weg zurück ins Schloss. Eine Hoffnung erfüllte sie, während sie durch die langen Gänge lief. Sie fühlte sich entschlossen und bereit Jocelyn in die Augen zu blicken. Doch zuerst musste sie schnell zu Michelle, die sie sicher bereits erwartete.  
  
Sie klopfte und trat ein. Im Innern Jocelyn's kalten Blick erwartend, war sie erstaunt, nur Michelle zu erblicken, die sich bei ihrem Eintreten erschrocken umdrehte. Offensichtlich fühlte sie sich ertappt, doch ihre Erleichterung war zu sehen, nachdem sie erkannte, dass es Kate war, die den Raum betreten hatte.  
  
„Majestät."  
  
„Wir sind allein." Sie bedeutete ihr näher zu kommen. „Ich bin so froh, dass du da bist!" Vor der Königin stand ein Schmuckkästchen, in das sie gerade das Collier aus Rubinen legte, das sie vorhin noch angehabt hatte. Sie wollte statt dessen das Kettchen mit dem unscheinbaren goldenen Kreuz anlegen, doch bekam den Verschluss nicht zu.  
  
„Hilfst du mir?"  
  
Mit einigen Schritten war Kate bei Michelle und schloss die Kette in deren schlanken Nacken. Als ihre Freundin nach ihren Händen griff, fühlte sie, dass deren Hände ebenso kalt waren wie ihre eigenen. Einen Augenblick sahen sie sich an, dann sagte Michelle leise.  
  
„Du hast geweint."  
  
Kate senkte den Blick. Sie hatte es bemerkt...was, wenn es die andere gleich auch bemerkten?  
  
„Majestät, ihr Gemahl, so wie die ganze hohe Gesellschaft erwarten sie in der Halle, um den Weg zur Kathedrale anzutreten...oh, da sind sie ja...Miss...Kate." Mathilda war offensichtlich erstaunt, als sie Kate erblickte. (Nachdem Jocelyn in der Halle erschienen war und ebenfalls nicht wusste wo die Schmiedin ist, hat sie wohl gehofft, dass sie kalte Füße bekommen hat...Tja...)  
  
„Ja, Kate ist bei mir." Erwiderte Michelle schnell und hoffte, dass Mathilda den Austausch ihres Schmuckes nicht bemerkte. „Wir kommen sofort." Diese Aussage war eine Aufforderung, und auch wenn es der Amme nicht passte, war sie unmissverständlich.  
  
„Kate," Sobald Mathilda die Türe hinter sich geschlossen hatte, zog Michelle aus der Schmuckschatulle eine Kamm. „Leider ist die Zeit zu knapp, doch ich habe Edward versprochen, dass ich mich heute Mittag hinlege. Es wäre wundervoll, wenn du mich dann besuchen würdest. Ich würde so gerne mit dir reden." Sie lächelte sanft, und als sie die Hand hob, sah Kate die Haarspange genauer: Es war ein Schmetterling ganz aus Saphiren, der glitzerte und funkelte. Noch bevor Kate etwas sagen konnte, hatte Michelle ihn ihr ins Haar gesteckt.  
  
***  
  
„..für euer Reich, eingesetzt durch die Gnade Gottes, werdet ihr nun gekrönt von sterblicher Hand, durch den Willen eures Vaters, zu schützen das euch anvertraute Volk, zu kämpfen für dessen Freiheit und Wohl." Der Bischof hielt die Krone über Edward's Haupt und nach der Segnung krönte er den neuen König.  
  
Michelle kniete still neben ihrem Gemahl; ihr Herz pochte. Schon immer hatte sie gewusst, sie würde eines Tages hier stehen und Königin werden. Dass es jetzt so war, löste in ihr doch ganz andere Gefühle aus, als sie erwartet hatte. Es bedeutete ihr etwas. Es bedeutete ihr etwas, neben diesem Gemahl zu stehen und gekrönt zu werden. Aus dem einfachen Grund, dass es Edward war, an dessen Seite sie war und sie ihn liebte.  
  
Sie war stolz und glücklich Königin eines Landes zu werden, dass sie mittlerweile so sehr liebte, wie den Mann, dessen Gemahlin sie war.  
  
Sie sah zu Edward, der nun die Krone von England trug, und in dem Moment in dem sie ihn erblickte, erschrak sie : Wie er da kniete mit der schweren Krone, das Zepter in der Hand mit ernster Miene und starr geradeaus gerichteten Augen...in diesem Augenblick war er nur der König von England...der Herrscher eines so mächtigen Reiches. Als spüre er ihren Blick, sah er zu ihr, und erleichtert sah sie die Wärme, die in seinen Augen die Fremde und Distanz vertrieb, als er sie anblickte. Sie lächelte sanft, liebevoll, doch auch etwas verlegen, dann sah sie wieder nach vorne, da der Bischof nun zu ihr trat, in der Hand ihre Krone. Sie war kleiner als die von Edward. Fein und fast unscheinbar aus glänzendem Gold geschmiedet, verziert mit funkelten Rubinen. Ihr Herz schlug schneller.  
  
„Durch die heilige Ehe, eingegangen mit König Edward IV., werdet ihr, Prinzessin Michelle von Frankreich, erhoben zur Königin von England. Verpflichtet eurem Gemahl sowie dem Volk von England treu und gehorsam zu dienen, sollt ihr diese Krone tragen."  
  
Mit einem leichten Nicken blickte sie auf. Sie sah das freundliche Lächeln des Bischofs und aus den Augenwinkeln auch das ihres Gemahls. Trotz der Wärme und Geborgenheit, die ihr diese beiden mit ihrem Lächeln vermittelten, schauderte sie kurz. Es war vorbei. Sie war Königin. An der Seite Edwards. Königin über ein so großes und machtvolles Reich.  
  
Während der Priester ihr die Krone über das Haupt hielt, ergriff Edward ihre Hand und zusammen drehten sie sich um.  
  
Die Kirche war überfüllt. In den ersten Reihen saßen die obersten Adligen und die Gesandtschaft aus Frankreich. Glücklich nickte sie ihrem Vater zu und freute sich über dessen Stolz, der so offensichtlich in seinem Gesicht stand. Sie sah Adhemar, dessen Blick wie immer undeutbar war. Doch als sie ihn ansah, meinte sie ein warmes Glitzern darin zu erkennen. Sie sah Kate, die seltsam wehmütig und in Gedanken verloren, neben Jocelyn und den anderen Hofdamen stand. Sie sah Mathilda, die, vor Stolz noch überquellender als ihr Vater, offen weinte. In diesem Moment wurde ihr bewusst wie sehr sie diese Menschen liebte und brauchte...sogar ihren Vater, der ihr in ihrer Kindheit so weh getan hatte...ihr und ihrer Mutter. Als sie sich nun daran erinnerte, war es nicht mehr so schmerzhaft. Wahrscheinlich durch die Tatsache, dass sie nun so glücklich war. Sie wollte nach dem Anhänger ihrer Mutter greifen.  
  
Ihre Hand lag auf dem Handrücken Edwards, und nun legte sich seine andere warm darüber. Sie sah zu ihm auf, und lächelte ihn freudig und stolz an. Nachdem Will, als erster Ritter die Hochrufe ausgelöst hatte und schliesslich die Orgel erklang, schritten König und Königin den langen Gang entlang zum Ausgang. Hinter ihnen kamen dann die hohen Adligen.  
  
Als sie auf das hoch über dem offenen Platz liegende Portal der Kirche hinaus traten, bot sich ihnen ein überwältigendes Bild. Sie sahen auf ein Meer von Menschen, dass bis direkt bis vor die Treppen stand. Nur eine Schneise war für das Königspaar und den Zug der Adligen freigelassen worden, an deren Ende die Kutschen warteten.  
  
Es war großartig. Michelle Herz schien zu hüpfen beim Anblick der jubelnden Menge. Sie riefen immer wieder „Hoch König Edward", und der Stolz an seiner Seite zu stehen, zu sehen, wie sehr sein Volk ihn liebte, machte sie selig. Sie fühlte, wie er ihre Hand drückte. Mit der anderen winkte sie. In seinen Augen sah sie ebenso Stolz und Freude, dessen Glanz sich noch verstärkte, als Hochrufe für sie, Michelle, immer lauter wurden. „Es lebe die Königin von England! Es lebe Königin Michelle!" Sie erschrak. Diese Massen, die ihren Namen riefen, überwältigten sie. Sie fühlte Tränen des Glücks in ihre Augen treten. Gleichzeitig war da die Verlegenheit, dass all diese Menschen ihr zujubelten und huldigten. Verlegen und mit roten Wangen lehnte sie sich an Edward, umschlang ihn mit ihren Arme und drückte ihre Gesicht gegen seine Schulter um die Tränen zu verbergen. Sie fühlte sich so klein und unbedeutend. Die Huldigungen gebührten Edward, nicht ihr. Er umarmte sie lächelnd, was die Menge noch mehr jubeln ließ. Sie fühlte, wie er sie sanft ins Haar küsste, dann hörte sie sein Flüstern.  
  
„Nur für dich, Michelle. Dein Volk huldigt dir, es liebt dich. Es kann gar nicht anders als dich zu lieben..." Nach einem Moment fügte er etwas lauter hinzu. „Es wünschst sich nichts sehnlichster als dass auch du ihnen deine Zuneigung zeigst, mein Herz." Langsam, zaghaft blickte sie zu ihm auf und er sah in ihr schönes Gesicht mit den unsicheren blauen Augen.  
  
Mit einem beinahe schüchternen Lächeln nickte sie, dann wandte sie sich zu ihrem Volk. ‚Es ist mein Volk... mein Volk.' Dieser Gedanke erfüllte sie mit Stolz. Ihr Lächeln wurde zu einem Lachen, als sie Hand hob und winkte. Sie strahlte, während die vielen Menschen ihre Geste erwiderten. Sie wischte sich kurz über die Augen, schnell, um nicht einen Moment zu verpassen. Gemeinsam mit ihrem Gemahl schritt sie die Stufen hinab. Die Jubelschreie und Hochrufe wurden lauter; sie konnte kaum mehr verstehen, was Edward leise in ihr Ohr flüsterte. Trotzdem nickte sie, vergaß es augenblicklich, angesichts dieser Menschen, die so offensichtlich Liebe für dieses ihnen völlig fremde Königspaar empfanden. Sie hatte nie verstanden, wie das passieren konnte, doch nun tat sie es. Auch sie fühlte die tiefe Zuneigung für dieses Volk, eigentlich nur ein Meer von Gesichtern, doch in diesem Moment liebte sie jedes einzelne.  
  
Unter einem Blumenregen zogen sie zu den Kutschen, doch immer wieder musste Michelle stehen bleiben, weil ein eine Frau ihr einen Strauß Rosen, Dahlien oder auch nur ein Kind ihr einen kleines Sträußchen Gänseblümchen hinstreckte. Bald hatte sie den ganzen Arm voller Blumen, doch ihre Wangen waren rosig und sie wurde nicht müde, stets aufs Neue Hände zu schütteln oder die schmächtigen Kinder zu umarmen, während Edward ihr mit zärtlichem Ausdruck zusah.  
  
Sie waren fast an der reich geschmückten Kutsche angekommen. Michelle konnte sich kaum von der Menge trennen. Edward, der lächelnd bei der Kutsche stand und seine Frau betrachtete, wurde schließlich von Dorset darauf hingewiesen, dass Michelle sich losreissen müsse. Es standen noch die Thronbesteigung, sowie der Treueschwur bevor.  
  
Sie fühlte, wie Edward sie sanft am Ellenbogen berührte, und sah zu ihm, ohne jedoch den Kontakt mit den Menschen zu unterbrechen. Michelle sah ihn an, und verstand. Sie nickte, entfernte sich dann langsam und mit bedauerndem, jedoch liebevollen Blick, nachdem sie Edward's Hand ergriffen hatte. Er half ihr in die Kutsche. Diese war prunkvoll geschmückt, hatte große Fenster und sechs weiße Pferde waren davor gespannt. Im Gegensatz zu draußen empfing sie hier fast Stille. Nur dumpf drang der Jubel jetzt noch zu ihnen. Sie winkte den Menschen zu, dann setzte sich die Kutsche in Bewegung und sie fühlte Edward's Blick auf sich ruhen.  
  
Mit einem liebevollen, fragenden Lächeln sah sie zu ihm, doch auch jetzt noch sah er sie stumm an. Es war eines der Bilder von ihr, das er für immer in sich aufnehmen wollte.  
  
Denn genauso wollte er sie immer sehen. Lachend, mit rosigen Wangen und vor Lebensfreude sprühend. Nicht bleich und still, manchmal mit sehnsuchtsvollem, verlorenen Blick...  
  
„Michelle?" fragte er leise.  
  
Strahlend nahm sie seine Hände, noch immer überwältigt von den Emotion, die die Menschen in ihr freigesetzt hatten.  
  
„Bleib so."  
  
Fragend blickte sie ihn an. „Ich verstehe nicht."  
  
Er bemerkte, wie sich der Glanz in ihren Augen etwas trübte, doch es war nur eine Täuschung.  
  
„Was meinst du, Edward?"  
  
„Bleib so, wie du jetzt bist. So überwältigend in deiner Freude, begeistert und voller Energie... Ich kenne dich nicht mehr." Er hob die Hand um sie ihr auf die Wange zu legen, welche so warm und lebendig war, wie er sie noch nie gespürt hatte. „Ich sehe heute eine Michelle vor mir, die ich nicht kannte, doch ich will sie wiedersehen, ich will sie kennen lernen, denn ich weiß, dass ich sie jetzt schon liebe..."  
  
Ihr Blick senkte sich, dann legte sie den Kopf schief und leise meinte sie: „Ich fühle mich so stark, durchdrungen von einer Kraft, wie ich sie bisher nur in deinen Armen kannte... ich glaube, heute kann ich alles schaffen."  
  
„Tu es!" Seine Augen funkelten. „Doch versprich mir eines: Ich will diese Michelle wiedersehen! Ich will diese entschlossenen und fröhliche, diese starke und freie Michelle wiedersehen!"  
  
„Ich verspreche es." Sie lächelte verlegen. „Aber..." Sie sah seinen fragenden Blick und griff nach seiner Hand, die immer noch an seiner Wange lag. „...du weißt, dass die schwachen Momente auch in Zukunft überwiegen werden. Seid dann bitte nicht enttäuscht. Es liegt dann nur an der Schwäche meines Körpers." Ein trauriges Schatten legte sich auf ihr Gesicht, doch er verschwand sofort wieder, als sie sich zu ihm reckte und ihn zart küsste. So nah an seinem Gesicht, dass er ihren Atem fühlen konnte, flüsterte sie: „Mein Herz ist stark und verflucht den schwachen Körper in dem es gefangen ist. Doch es kämpft...mit der Kraft, und dem Glück, das du mir schenkst." Sanft strich sie über seine Wange, blickte in seine braunen Augen und sie fühlte sich so komplett, wie niemals zuvor. „So lange du bei mir bist, wird es nicht aufgeben..."  
  
Er umarmte sie und drückte einen zarten Kuss auf ihren Scheitel. „Dann bin ich glücklich, denn niemals werde ich dich verlassen. Ich liebe dich. Jeden Tag aufs Neue und jeden Tag mehr."  
  
Wange an Wange verharrten beide einen Augenblick so, lauschten dem Atem der geliebten Person.  
  
„Es geht mir ebenso." Flüsterte Michelle. Dann löste sie sich von ihm, erwiderte sein Lächeln strahlend.  
  
Sie näherten sich dem Schloss und während sie in den Burghof fuhren, hielten sie still die Hand des anderen. Der Lärm des Volkes blieb hinter ihnen zurück, als sich die Tore schlossen.  
  
***  
  
Im Thronsaal war es kühl und dunkel. Das Sonnenlicht malte ein Muster auf dem steinernen Boden und den roten Teppich. An der Stirnseite des Saales stand Edward's Thron, dunkles Holz mit rotem Samt, die Armlehnen reich mit Schnitzereien verziert. Daneben derjenige, der ab jetzt der Ihre sein würde, natürlich war er kleiner und nicht so reich verziert. Doch er gefiel ihr sehr gut. Das Holz strahlte Ruhe und Würde aus; es passte zu der schlichten Schönheit des Landes. Langsam näherten sie sich den Stufen, die auf die kleine Empore führten. Ein seltsames Gefühl beschlich sie. Wie oft hatte sie schon diese dunklen Stühle betrachtet, sich gefragt, ob sie bequem wären oder wie es sein würde, wenn sie Königin war. Doch gesessen hatte weder sie noch Edward je darauf. Bei offiziellen Empfängen waren sie lediglich auf ähnlich prachtvollen Stühlen, am Fuße der Empore gesessen. Der Thron war nur dem König und der Königin vorbehalten.  
  
Die Adligen säumten den Weg, den sie auf den Thron zuschritten. An der Stelle, an der das junge Königspaar vorbeikam, verbeugten sie sich vor ihnen, und verharrten so. Langsam stieg das Königspaar die Stufen hinauf, zum Thron empor. Dort angekommen, drehten sie sich um, so dass sie den Saal überblicken konnten. Mit einem Kopfnicken gebot Edward den Anwesenden sich zu erheben.  
  
Seine Stimme klang kraftvoll und stolz, als er seine Ansprache hielt. Es war die Stimme eines Herrschers. Michelle konnte nicht anders, als ihn anzusehen, während er sprach.  
  
Er redete mit Ernst, doch mit ehrlicher Liebe zu seinem Land und seinem Volk, das er in gute Zeiten führen wolle; er war voll Glück auf Grund des Vertrauen, dass man ihm entgegen brachte; er sprach mit Stolz, der dem Herrscher eines solch mächtigen Reiches zusteht; er sprach mit Liebe, als er erwähnte, dass er dieses Amt nur mit Michelle an seiner Seite wirklich gut ausführen konnte; und schließlich sprach er als Ritter und Feldherr, als er klar machte, dass Englands Ehre beschützt und verteidigt werden musste, und die Treue seinem Land gegenüber oberstes Gebot war, für das es zu kämpfen galt.  
  
„Es lebe der König und die Königin von England!" Es wurde dreimal gerufen, bis wieder Stille herrschte. Michelle war unendlich stolz auf ihren Mann. Sie bewunderte ihn so sehr, und wieder war sie unendlich glücklich an seiner Seite sein zu dürfen. Sie setzten sich. Schließlich traten nacheinander Edward's Ritter, zwölf an der Zahl und allen voran Will vor ihren König, wo sie niederknieten.  
  
Langsam, mit ehrerbietiger Geste zog der blonde Mann sein Schwert und hielt es mit bloßen Händen seinem König entgegen.  
  
„Nehmt mein Schwert, denn nur euch gelobe ich Treue. Für euch und euer Land werde ich kämpfen. Mit meinen Händen werde ich euer Reich und eure Ehre verteidigen. Euer Leben werde ich schützen, als wäre es meine eigenes." Ernst, doch mit einem Lächeln blickte er Edward in die Augen, während er seinen Schwur leistete. Nach einem Moment der Stille, in dem sich beide Männer stumm anblickten, nickte Edward. Ebenfalls nickend erhob sich Will, schob sein Schwert in die Scheide und trat zurück zu den anderen Rittern. Einer nach dem anderen vollzogen alle Ritter Edwards den Treueschwur.  
  
„Nehmt mein Schwert, denn..."  
  
„...denn nur euch gelobe ich Treue. Für euch..."  
  
„... euer Land werde ich kämpfen. ..."  
  
„...Mit meinen Händen werde ich euer Reich..."  
  
„... und eure Ehre verteidigen. Euer Leben..."  
  
„... werde ich schützen, als wäre es meine eigenes."  
  
Eine atemlose, gespannte Stille lag in dem großen Saal, als die zwölf Ritter erneut nach vorne traten und sich tief vor der Königin verneigten. Wieder war es Will, der zuerst vor der Königin das Knie beugte und ihre behandschuhte Hand mit dem Siegelring küsste. Ein Raunen ging durch die Menge. Dann blickte er auf und sah der Königin ins Gesicht, während er leise seinen Eid leistete.  
  
„Ich schwöre Michelle zu achten, ihr zu dienen, meiner  wahren, rechtmäßigen Königin. Ihre Ehre zu schützen, als wäre es die meine."  
  
Auch die anderen Ritter sprachen diese Worte, wenn sich auch keiner die Unverfrorenheit leistete, die Hand der Königin, anstelle ihres Ringes zu küssen oder sie bei diesen Worten anzusehen.  
  
Adhemar beobachtete die Szene scheinbar gleichmütig, doch er ließ Michelle nicht aus den Augen. Er sah die Röte auf ihren Wangen, die Tränen der Freude in ihren Augen, als alle Ritter Edwards ihren Eid leisteten sie mit ihrem Leben zu beschützen. Thatcher war sehr mutig gewesen mit seinem Handkuss...doch das war er ja schon immer gewesen, wie Adhemar zugeben musste. Er wollte nicht länger über den Dachdecker nachdenken.  
  
Vielmehr faszinierte ihn die Frau, die nun auf dem Thron von England saß. Die kleine Michelle...er fühlte Wärme in sich, als er an das kleine Mädchen von damals dachte und auf seltsame Art berührte es ihn, sie nun so zu sehen: Eine vor Glück strahlende Schönheit.  
  
Sein Blick fiel auf Edward, der seine Frau bewundern und stolz ansah, als seine Ritter vor ihr knieten...Vielleicht musste er einfach zugeben, dass der König gut für Michelle war...und hatte er, Adhemar, nicht immer das Beste für sie gewollt? Doch wie es schon immer gewesen war beim Gedanken, dass sie verheiratet werden sollte, sträubte sich etwas in ihm. Wahrscheinlich würde sie für ihn immer das hilflose, schutzbedürftige Mädchen bleiben, das sie immer noch war. Er hatte das Gefühl für sie da sein zu müssen...hatte es schon immer gehabt. Adhemar fasste einen Entschluss. Vielleicht würde es noch mehr Wirbel verursachen als Thatchers Aktion, doch das störte ihn nicht im Geringsten. Die Worte, die ihm Michelle vor einigen Tagen gesagt hatte, hatten ihn getroffen. Er hatte das Gefühl etwas gut machen zu müssen ihr gegenüber. Ihr klar zu mache, wer er immer für sie sein würde.  
  
***  
  
Kaum einer bekam es mit, als Adhemar seinen König etwas fragte. Dass er dann Germaine mit seinem Anliegen zu Dorset schickte. Kaum einer achtete darauf, dass Dorset unauffällig zum König auf die Empore kam um ihm eine Frage ins Ohr zu flüstern noch während der letzte Ritter vor Michelle kniete.  
  
Kaum einer bemerkte Edward Blick dabei, der sich auf seltsame Weise verdunkelte als er sich die Worte gewahr machte. Doch schließlich nickte er. Ernst und mit sichtlicher Überwindung...oder war es etwas wie Schwermut in seinen Augen?  
  
Der Schatten blieb auf seinem Gesicht, auch als Dorset seine Ankündigung machte, dass der erste Ritter von Frankreich ebenfalls seinen Eid auf seine Prinzessin schwören wolle.  
  
Er blieb, als er aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte, wie sich Michelles Körper straffte.  
  
Er blieb als er sich dabei den Glanz in ihren Augen vorstellte.  
  
Er blieb, als er zusah, wie Adhemar sich nun vor seiner Frau niederkniete und sein Schwert zog während zu ihr aufblickte.  
  
„Mein Schwert für euch, wie schon immer. Meine Rechte für euer Leben und eure Ehre. Mein Leben für euch. Wie ich einst geschworen habe, euch zu schützen, so werde ich es auch jetzt tun. Ihr seid meine Königin."  
  
Einen Moment herrschte atemlose Stille, dann brach überall Getuschel los. Er kümmerte sich nicht darum. Ungerührt blickte er auf und sah in Michelles Augen. Die Emotionen, die er darin las, machten ihm klar wie bewegt und glücklich sie war. Darüber, dass er diesen Schwur geleistet hatte, darüber, dass er vor ihr kniete, wieder „ihr" Ritter war und darüber, dass er noch immer der war, den sie einst kannte.  
  
Sie kämpfte mit den Tränen der Rührung als sie ihm tief in die Augen blickte.  
  
„Danke...ihr ahnt nicht, wie viel mir eure Worte bedeuten." Es war nur ein Flüstern, so leise, dass nur Adhemar und Edward die Worte verstehen konnten. Der schwarze Ritter lächelte warm und ergriff ihre Hand um zuerst den Siegelring, dann aber auch ihren Handrücken zu küssen. Gebannte Stille war wieder eingetreten und Adhemar hielt immer noch ihre Hand. Er sah sie an, doch er spürte auch den ausdruckslosen Blick Edwards auf sich ruhen. Mit einem kaum merklichen Nicken führte Adhemar das Schwert wieder in die Scheide und erhob sich. Als er sich abwendete und sich auch vor Edward kurz verneigte, trafen sich die Blicke der beiden Männer. Ein ausdrucksloser des Königs, der ihm dessen Gedanken nicht verriet...doch Adhemar konnte sie sich vorstellen. Er wollte ihm sagen, dass er akzeptieren konnte...und wollte, für Michelle. Doch die Abneigung, die er schon empfunden hatte, als der Engländer ihm unbekannt gewesen war, überwog und so blieb es beim kalten Blick des schwarzen Ritters.  
  
„Graf, meine Gemahlin und ich freuen uns über Eure Ehrerbietung." Die Worte waren freundlich, doch emotionslos und die Spannung zwischen den Männern war im ganzen Saal zu spüren.  
  
Die alte Abneigung, der alte Groll, den sie beide empfanden, lag wie eine trennende Mauer zwischen ihnen. Jeder fühlte sie, obwohl sie es beide nicht wollten. Die Kluft, die durch zahlreiche frühere Begegnungen entstanden und durch die Hochzeit nur noch verbreitert worden war, ließ sich nicht einfach überbrücken. Denn wenn auch der Wille und die Vernunft nach Aussöhnung verlangte, so konnten sie nicht beenden, was so lange schon zwischen ihnen stand. Was sie seit Jahren fühlten, konnte nicht in einem Augenblick geändert werden. Zwar wussten sie beide, dass der Moment gekommen war, Altes zu beseitigen, doch wer sollte auf den anderen zugehen? Adhemar sah den Stolz in den Augen des Königs und Edward wusste um den Adhemar' s. Keiner wollte sich als der Schwächere erweisen, keiner wollte dem anderen die Überlegenheit zugestehen, was den Keil einst so weit zwischen sie getrieben hatte.  
  
Und so nickte der schwarze Ritter nur und trat dann zurück.  
  
Edward senkte einen Augenblick den Kopf um seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Er fühlte Michelles Blick auf sich ruhen. Sie hatte es natürlich mitbekommen, und es tat ihm leid, dass er ihr den Moment zerstört hatte, der ihr so viel bedeutete. Langsam sah er auf, und ihr Blick bestätigte alles. Einen langen Augenblick sahen sie sich nur an. Er wollte nicht, dass sie sich zerrissen fühlte zwischen Adhemar und ihm, doch er konnte sich manchmal der Eifersucht nicht erwehren, wenn er die beiden zusammen sah. Und wie sehr er sich auch Mühe gab sie zu verstecken, sie sah es jedes Mal aufs Neue...sie schien zu wissen was in ihm vorging nur durch einen flüchtigen Blick. Plötzlich lächelte sie. Traurig zwar, doch auch aufmunternd, und er wusste, dass sie verstand. Sie nickte ihm zu und griff nach seiner Hand.  
  
„Mylords und Myladys, ich bitte sie nun der Königin und mir die Ehre zu erweisen mit uns zu speisen." Edward war nach einem letzten Blick aufgestanden und auch Michelle erhob sich. Sie legte ihre Hand auf seinen Handrücken und gemeinsam schritten sie wieder durch die Schneise der Adligen zum Speisezimmer.  
  
„Danke, dass ihr es erlaubt habt...es bedeutet mir viel." Flüsterte Michelle plötzlich und strich ihm sanft über die Hand. Dadurch, dass Trompeten erklangen, konnte sie niemand hören.  
  
„Ich weiß, dass du ..." sie machte eine Pause, in der sie nach Worten suchte. „dass es dir sicher sehr schwer gefallen ist. Dass diese alte Angelegenheit zwischen euch steht... über euch aufragt und es euch unmöglich macht, aufeinander zuzugehen." Noch immer streichelte sie seine Hand, während sie über den Teppich um den gedeckten Tisch schritten und ihre Plätze am unteren Ende einnahmen.  
  
„Es tut mir leid." Meinte er leise, so dass nur sie es hörte.  
  
„Schon gut. Lass es uns vergessen, bis wir alleine sind." Sie hauchte ihm schnell einen Kuss auf die Wange, als sie glaubte, niemand beachte sie gerade. „Da ist so vieles, über das ich gerne mit dir reden möchte, doch jetzt lass uns einfach glücklich sein." Sie blickt an ihm vorbei zu Kate und lächelte ihr zu, was ihre Freundin schwach erwiderte.  
  
***  
  
Es war eine Qual. Kate hasste es und wünschte sich mittlerweile nichts mehr, als aufzustehen und gehen zu können. Der Appetit war ihr längst vergangen. Hilflos blickte sie auf ihren Teller, während sie hoffte, dass Michelle sich bald in ihre Gemächer zurückziehen würde, so dass sie eine Gelegenheit hätte, diesen Raum zu verlassen. Sie versuchte Will's Blicken auszuweichen, was nicht schwer war, da sie neben Michelle und er neben Edward saß. Mehr Mühe machte es die Seitenblicke von Jocelyn zu ertragen, die neben ihr war. Plötzlich sah sie eine rote Lockenmähne hinter einer Säule... ‚Das darf nicht wahr sein...'  
  
„Ähm, Majestät?" Es war nur ein Flüstern, und als Michelle sie fragend ansah, fuhr sie schnell fort. „Ich bin gleich wieder zurück." Mit diesen Worten stand sie auf und versuchte so unauffällig wie möglich zur anderen Seite der Festhalle zu kommen. Es war kein größeres Problem nicht aufzufallen, da überall Diener durcheinander liefen und die besten Speisen servierten. Michelle folgte ihr mit Blicken und begriff, als sie ein paar rote Locken entdeckte, die hinter eine Säule huschten.  
  
„Was hat sie denn?" Edward sah Kate fragend nach, doch als er das Lächeln auf dem Gesicht seiner Gemahlin sah, fragte er nicht weiter.  
  
„Ich erzähle es dir nachher..." Lächelnd ergriff sie seine Hand.  
  
...to be continued 


	10. Fairy-Tales Never Will Come True

So, nach einer längeren Pause geht es jetzt weiter!  
  
Ist euch eigentlich aufgefallen, dass wir das letzte Mal gar nicht um Reviews gebeten habe? *stolz* Und trotzdem: HAPPY 50th REVIEW!!!!!!!! *celebration*  
  
DANKESCHÖN!!!!!  
  
PS: Wer Rechtschreibfehler findet, darf sie behalten! *grins*  
  
  
  
Chapter 10: Fairy - Tales Never Will Come True  
  
  
  
„Bist du verrückt?" Es war nur ein Zischen, während Kate Vicky unsanft am Arm packte und sie hinaus in den Thronsaal zerrte, wo momentan niemand war.  
  
„Au! Lass los...ich wollte die Thronbesteigung sehen...ich war doch nur neugierig..."  
  
Mit einem Ruck ließ Kate ihren Schützling los, stemmte die Arme in die Hüften und sah sie wütend an.  
  
„Neugierig? Hast du sie noch alle? Lernst du denn niemals aus deinen Fehlern? Wie bist du überhaupt hier herein gekommen?"  
  
„Ich...du solltest wissen, dass das für mich kein Problem ist..." Vicky sah fast beleidigt aus.  
  
Erstaunt bemerkte Kate, dass das Mädchen mit den Tränen kämpfte, doch in diesem Augenblick war es ihr gleich. Wenn sie denn nicht hören wollte, musste sie eben fühlen.  
  
„Aber du wirst eines bekommen, wenn du nicht gleich von hier verschwindest! Mach, dass du weg kommst!" Es war nur Sorge, die in Kate diese Reaktion auslöste, und Vicky wusste das ebenso wie sie, doch sie konnte ihre Wut nicht zügeln. Warum tat die Kleine das? Sah sie nicht, dass sie schon genug Probleme hatte? Ohne ein weiteres Wort drehte Kate sich um, nachdem sie Vicky's zaghaftes Nicken gesehen hatte. Die Rothaarige stand da wie ein begossener Pudel, und so taten Kate ihre harten Worte schon wieder leid. Sie wollte fort von hier, bevor sie wieder weich wurde, wie es immer der Fall war, doch als sie Vicky's verzweifelte Stimme hörte, drehte sie sich langsam um.  
  
„Kate! Bitte sag mir nur eines, dann geh ich sofort!"  
  
„Was?" Kate war misstrauisch, doch als sie in Vicky's Augen sah, bemerkte sie einen seltsam dunklen Schleier über ihren normalerweise sprühenden Augen.  
  
„Bitte...bitte sag mir, was zwischen Adhemar und der Königin ist?! Ich habe alles gesehen vorhin! Sein Blick, seine Gestik ihr gegenüber...was ist zwischen den beiden?" ‚Die Wärme in seinen Augen als er Michelle ansah, der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht beim Kuss...seine Worte als er vor ihr kniete...' doch diese Gedanken wagte sie nicht preiszugeben, weil sie selbst nicht begriff, warum ihr Herz so sehr geschmerzt hatte, als sie dies alles mit angesehen hatte.  
  
„Oh, Vicky..." mit zwei schnellen Schritten war Kate wieder bei der Kleinen und umarmte sie. „Meine arme, kleine Vicky..." Sie spürte, wie deren Körper unter ihr zitterte, dass sie weinte. Sinnlose Worte flüsternd strich sie über die Lockenmähne, während sie versuchte selbst zu begreifen, was sie gesehen hatte. Es war so klar in ihren Augen zu lesen, die Angst und der Schmerz darin so offensichtlich, dass es ihr wehgetan hatte. In welchem Ausmaß und mit welcher Intensität musste dann erst Vicky unter ihren Gefühlen leiden? Wenn sie daran dachte, wurde ihr kalt. Selbst sie konnte es nicht ertragen.  
  
Und so hielt sie das Mädchen nur noch fester, während Vicky in ihren Armen weinte – völlig verwirrt und erschlagen von dem, was sie fühlte. Was sie fühlte aber nicht einordnen konnte. Die Angst, der Stolz, die Unsicherheit, die Hoffnung, vermischt mit dem Zittern, das sie ergriff, wenn sie sich in Adhemar's Nähe befand. Dieser Sog, der sie jedes Mal aufs Neue - wie eine Motte zum Feuer, in ihr sicheres Verderben, fliegen ließ – zum ihm hinzog, dem sie sich nicht entziehen konnte. Die Macht und das Intensive der Emotionen, die sie in seiner Nähe empfand.  
  
Wie gut tat es auf einmal zu weinen, loszulassen und gehalten zu werden. Wärme und Liebe zu spüren, getröstet und umarmt zu werden. Nun war sie nicht mehr alleine, jemand war da, verstand sie. Der Druck, der seit dem Ball auf ihr gelastet hatte, war nun von ihr genommen, floss mit den Tränen aus ihren Augen, wie silberner Regen. Sie lauschte Kate's stetig schlagendem Herz, einem warmen Rhythmus, lebendig und einschläfernd. Dann hörte sie deren Stimme, leise, beruhigend.  
  
„Nein, mein Herz, die beiden teilen eine gemeinsame Vergangenheit und glückliche Stunden, die sie aneinander binden. Nichts sonst, nur die Erinnerungen an eine kindliche Schwärmerei und brüderlicher Stolz."  
  
In Vicky's Kopf drehte sich alles. Sie wusste nicht was sie fühlen sollte...die Erleichterung war grenzenlos, doch gleichzeitig war die Verzweiflung umso größer, wenn sie an die Wärme in seinem Blick dachte. Sie, Vicky das Straßenmädchen, hatte er immer nur mit kalter Gleichgültigkeit angesehen. Sie hatte immer wieder seine Nähe gesucht, doch niemals war ihr wirklich bewusst gewesen, dass sie nach mehr verlangte...langsam kroch in ihr die Erkenntnis hoch: Sie wollte ihn beeindrucken, nicht um gegen ihn zu siegen und ihm deshalb Stärke und Stolz zu beweisen, sondern um von ihm akzeptiert zu werden. Ihm ebenbürtig zu sein, bedeutete, dass sie ihm vielleicht nicht mehr länger gleichgültig war...es bedeutete, dass er sie vielleicht irgendwann gerne in seiner Nähe hatte, dass er sie irgendwann auch einmal so ansah, dass seine dunklen Augen sich erhellten. ‚Kindliche Träumerei...sinnlos und ohne Hoffnung...er ist ein Ritter, ich bin ein Mädchen aus der Gosse; er ist ein Graf, ich bin eine Diebin.'  
  
„Vicky..." Sanft hörte sie Kates Stimme, die ihren Namen flüsterte. Vicky zog die Nase hoch, dann trennte sie sich etwas von ihrer Freundin um sich über die Augen zu wischen.  
  
„Keine Angst. Ich gehe jetzt..." Brachte sie heißer heraus, während sie sich immer noch an Kate festhielt und versuchte ihre Gefühle wieder in den Griff zu bekommen. „Und ich werde euch heute abend auch in Ruhe lassen auf dem Krönungsball..." Sie versuchte ein Lächeln und scherzhaft zu klingen, doch ganz gelang es ihr nicht. „Höchstens ich werde vom König persönlich eingeladen."  
  
Mit wehmütigem Blick sah Kate ihrer rothaarigen Freundin nach, wie sie hinter einer Säule verschwand, dann war sie noch einmal kurz zu sehen, als sie hinter einem Vorhang stehend Kate ein letztes Mal zuwinkte. Die Worte hallten immer noch in ihrem Kopf. Sie wusste, dass Vicky sie nicht ernst gemeint hatte, hatte jedoch die Hoffnung, die darin mitgeklungen hatte, vernommen. Eine Idee begann in ihr zu erwachen, die sich – die traurigen Augen Vickys vor Augen – immer mehr festsetzte. Das Gefühl, der Wunsch vielmehr, ihrer Kleinen helfen zu wollen und wenn es nur eine kurzweilige Ablenkung von ihrem Kummer war, wurde stärker. Sie lächelt, als sie sich Vicky auf dem Ball heute Abend vorstellte. ‚Es muss für sie ein Traum sein, ihr wie ein Märchen vorkommen.'  
  
Vicky war eine Träumerin, ob sie es wollte oder nicht. Die immer den Märchen gelauscht hatte und sich gewünscht hatte die Prinzessin zu sein, im Schloss zu leben und all die schönen Kleider zu tragen. Ihre Abneigung und Verachtung war nur Ausdruck des – auch für sie – verborgenen Sehnens ihres romantischen Herzens. Kate würde nie vergessen, wie sie der jüngeren Vicky einst vorgelesen hatte, im Schein einer Kerze, begleitet vom Prasseln und Knacken des Feuers, während Vicky in ihrem Bett lag, und mit träumendem Blick den Sagen aus längst vergangenen Zeiten lauschte. ‚Kleine Träumerin...' dachte sie zärtlich. Das war wenige Wochen nach dem Tod des alten Schmiedes gewesen – vor fast drei Jahren. Sie verbannte diese Gedanken. So war es immer gewesen: Vicky, die Träumerin und sie die große Schwester, mit beiden Beinen in der grausamen Realität... ‚Realität, dass ich nicht lache!' verächtlich dachte sie an ihre Träume, die alle längst vergessen waren.  
  
Sie bemerkte, dass sie immer noch zu der Stelle starrte, von der Vicky eben noch gewunken hatte und riss sich selbst aus ihren Gedanken. Sie musste zurück zu Tisch...und mit Michelle reden. Nun war der Drang nach einem Gespräch unter vier Augen noch größer geworden.  
  
Als sie den Speisesaal wieder betrat, sah sie, dass man bereits das Dessert reichte. Die Königin lächelte ihr zu, doch sie schien mittlerweile erschöpft und müde.  
  
Möglichst unauffällig setzte sie sich wieder an ihren Platz. Die einzige, die sie missbilligend ansah, war Jocelyn. Diese ignorierend setzte Kate sich.  
  
„Begleitest du mich in meine Gemächer?" Die Königin sah Kates bejahendes Lächeln und wendete sich an Jocelyn. „Mylady, ihr könnt gerne noch hier bleiben." Es war im Grunde ein Befehl, auch wenn Michelle sie freundlich ansah, und Jocelyn zeigte ihren Ärger in einem säuerlichen Lächeln. „Gerne, meine Königin, ich danke euch."  
  
Michelle nickte, dann ergriff sie Edwards Hand und lehnte sich zu ihm.  
  
„Mylord, es ist, glaube ich, besser, wenn ich mich nun etwas hinlege." Sie küsste seine Hand, dann sah sie ihn mit bittender Zärtlichkeit an. „Wenn ihr mit den Staatsgeschäften fertig seid...darf ich euch in meinen Gemächern erwarten?"  
  
Mit einem Lächeln und Nicken bejahte er. Dann nahm er ihre Hand und stand auf.  
  
„Meine Gemahlin wird sich nun zurückziehen." Sprach er laut und sofort verstummten die Gespräche der Anwesenden. Sie erhoben sich ebenfalls und verneigten sich vor der Königin.  
  
***  
  
Begleitet und beobachtet von Mathilda liefen sie durch die Halle. Erst als sie in Michelles Gemach angelangt waren, bat die Königin ihre Amme sie alleine zu lassen.  
  
Kaum hatte die ältere Frau nach einigen letzten Protesten das Zimmer verlassen, nahm Michelle Kates Hand und zog sie mit sich zum Bett.  
  
„Kate, es tut mir so leid wegen Jocelyn. Ich wollte es heute morgen so anders haben..." Sie setzte sich aufs Bett und lehnte sich zurück in die weichen Kissen, während sich ihre Freundin auf die Bettkante setzte. Traurig nickte sie.  
  
„Das macht nichts, Majestät...ich meine Michelle."  
  
„Ich hätte so gerne mit dir alleine geredet...über gestern, heute und über alles." Sie blickte kurz auf ihre Hände, die sie auf ihrem Bauch gefaltet hatte. Jetzt griff sie nach der Hand ihrer Freundin. „Kate...?"  
  
Noch bevor sie ausgesprochen hatte, wurde sie von dieser unterbrochen. „Bitte, Michelle, ich hätte eine große Bitte an dich!" sagte sie schnell, bevor Michelle ihre Frage stellen konnte.  
  
Überrascht sah die junge Frau auf.  
  
„Könntest...würdest..." Kate schluckte. „Würdest du Vicky zum Ball heute Abend einladen?" Es war heraus und nach einem Augenblick wagte sie aufzusehen. Sie sah Michelles warme, gütige Augen und fühlte wie die Königin ihre Hand etwas fester drückte.  
  
„Kate, ich habe mit dem Gedanken gespielt...doch nicht gewagt es zu tun. Ich weiss, dass Vicky den Adel nicht sonderlich mag und..." Sie lächelte und sah Kate durchdringend an. „Wenn du es auch gut heisst, werde ich nachher mit Edward sprechen."  
  
Oh ja, Michelle, bitte tu es! Sie wünscht es sich doch...insgeheim wäre sie wohl auch gerne wie eine Prinzessin...ich weiss doch wie gerne sie träumt und wie sie sich ersehnt zu tanzen und zu vergessen was sie wirklich ist...woher sie kommt."  
  
„Ich werde Edward gleich fragen, wenn er kommt und heute Abend wird aus Vicky eine wunderschöne Prinzessin." Michelles Augen funkelten begeistert und Kate freute sich.  
  
Obwohl es eigentlich unmöglich war, dass ein Mädchen, dass noch gestern am Pranger gestanden hatte, auf dem Krönungsball von England anwesend sein konnte, rechnete keine der beiden Frauen damit, dass Edward seiner Frau diesen Wunsch abschlagen könnte.  
  
„Aber, dich bedrückt doch noch mehr, oder?" Michelle sah Kate fest in die Augen. „Ich habe gesehen, wie du und Will gestern getanzt habt und..." Sie sah, wie sich Kate's Augen verdüsterten...traurigen wurden.  
  
„Ach..." Sie entzog der Königin ihre Hand und sah zu Boden.  
  
„Es tut mir leid Kate...wenn du nicht darüber reden willst..."  
  
„Doch!" Schnell sah die Schmiedin auf und ergriff fast verzweifelt die Hand Michelles, als hätte sie Angst, dass diese verschwinden könnte, wenn sie sich nicht festhielt. Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. „Ich...habe doch die ganze Zeit darauf gewartet mit euch allein zu sein! Ich...ich bin so durcheinander..."  
  
„Was...ist denn passiert?" Die Stimme der Königin klang sanft und sie streckte die Hand aus um der verzweifelten Freundin eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht zu streichen.  
  
„Es ist ..." sie nagte auf ihrer Unterlippe. Die Worte, die sie schon die ganze Zeit hatte loswerden wollen, waren wie verschwunden. Natürlich wollte sie es Michelle erzählen, doch wie. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie sie es in Worten fassen sollte, da waren keine Gedanken mehr in ihr, nur noch Gefühle. Gefühle, die sie verwirrten, verunsicherten und beinahe ängstigten. Betreten blickte sie nach unten. Ihre Schultern zitterten, doch als Michelle ihr Gesicht sanft anhob, sah sie keine Tränen mehr.  
  
„Pscht..." sie streichelte ihr über den Rücken. Kate schluchzte auf, als sie die Berührung spürte. Sie lehnte den Kopf an Michelles Schulter und verharrte so, während diese sie durch das Streicheln beruhigte.  
  
„Ich weiß nicht mehr weiter..." begann sie nach einer Weile. „Ich weiß, nicht mehr was ich tun soll... was ich tun soll...Ich weiß gar nichts mehr." Die Verzweiflung war deutlich aus ihren Worten heraus zu hören. Hastig und immer wieder von Schluchzern unterbrochen, erzählte sie, was am morgen vorgefallen war, was er gesagt hatte...  
  
„Ich dachte zuerst, mein Herz würde zerspringen vor Freude; er, der mir solche Dinge sagt, er, der mich berührt, der mich beachtet! Weiß er denn nicht, was er in mir auslöst? Wie weh er mir damit tut? Dass er wieder diese kindische Hoffnung erweckt, die doch vollkommen vergebens ist? Alles, was er sagt oder tut, macht es nur noch schlimmer, nur noch viel schlimmer..." ihre Stimme erstarb, weinen konnte sie nicht mehr. „Er wird sie heiraten, dennoch ertappe ich mich immer bei dem Gedanken, dass sie ihn nicht verdient." Sie blickte in Michelles Gesicht. Ihre Augen beinahe zornig, eiskalt und emotionslos, so dass ihre Freundin erschrak. „Ist das nicht hoffnungslos kindisch? Ich weiß, doch dass er sie liebt, dass er in mir nur ein „Freundin" – oh, wie ich dieses Wort hasse! – sieht! Dennoch mit jeder Berührung, mit jedem Blick in seine Augen, mit jeden Herzschlag in seiner Nähe, wächst die Hoffnung und der Schmerz danach." Sie schwieg kurz, bevor sie mit ruhiger, schmerzvoll verzweifelter Stimme weitersprach, während Michelle sie traurig ansah. „Und was habe ich Jocelyn denn entgegen zu setzen? Sie ist jung, wunderhübsch und alles, was ich nicht bin. Hat er denn irgendeinen Grund sie nicht zu lieben? Natürlich muss er sie lieben! Was bin ich denn gegen sie? Eine ungehobelte Frau, die obendrein noch in einer Schmiede ihr Lohn verdient, die immer dreckig ist und die niemals in seinen Träumen auftauchen wird." Jetzt rannten ihr wieder Tränen die Wangen hinab, obwohl sie geglaubt hatte, sie wären längst versiegt. Michelle zog sie in ihre Arme und sie ließ es willig geschehen. Sie hielt sich an ihrer Freundin fest und weinte. Sie fühlte, wie die Königin ihr sanft und beruhigend durchs Haar strich und es tat so gut einfach schwach sein zu dürfen. Nach einer ganzen Weile ergriff Michelle sie bei den Schulter, so dass sie sie ansehen musste. Zu ihrer Überraschung standen auch in den Augen der Königin Tränen, trotz ihres liebevollen Lächelns und ihrem warmen Blick. Sanft strich sie Kate über die Wangen und wischte die Tränen weg.  
  
„Komm mal mit." Michelle stand auf ohne Kates Hand loszulassen und zog sie sanft vor den großen Spiegel am anderen Ende des Zimmers. „Schau dich doch an Kate." Sie deutete auffordernd auf das Spiegelbild. „Und? Was siehst du?"  
  
Die dunkelhaarige Frau sah zu Boden, konnte nicht sprechen...  
  
„Sieh dich an!" Michelle hob Kates Kinn an, so dass diese ihr Spiegelbild betrachten musste, dann fuhr sie leise fort: „Sieh dich an, und du weißt, dass das was du gerade gesagt hast nicht stimmt." Sie lächelte, während Kate gedankenverloren in den Spiegel sah. „Wenn Will alles sein kann, aber eines ist er sicher nicht: Unaufrichtig! Er hätte das heute früh niemals gesagt, wenn er es nicht meinte..."  
  
„Ja, vielleicht!" Kates Stimme klang fast zornig. „Aber Jocelyn..." wollte sie protestieren.  
  
„Pssst..." Michelle legte ihr den Zeigefinger über die Lippen, so dass sie nicht weitersprechen konnte. „Ich könnte dir tausend Dinge sagen, warum die beiden nicht glücklich werden können...doch letztendlich ist es seine Entscheidung, da hast du recht." Michelles Augen wurden trauriger. „Kate, willst du wissen, was ich denke?"  
  
Kate nickte leicht. Sie kämpfte mit Tränen der Rührung auf Grund der aufrichtigen Worte Michelles. Sie fühlte, wie diese ihre Hand ergriff und drückte, während sie ihr fest in die Augen sah.  
  
„Ich glaube, dass Will nach langer Zeit der Blendung durch Jocelyn endlich feststellt, dass es mehr geben muss als nur Fassade. Er bemerkt, dass du ebenso schön, wenn nicht schöner, sein kannst als Jocelyn...mit einem Unterschied: Du besitzt auch Innere Schönheit. Deine Fassade wird niemals anfangen zu bröckeln, wie es ihre jetzt tut."  
  
Nachdenklich betrachtete sich Kate im Spiegel. Den Kopf schief legend, fuhr sie sich über den Wangen, um die letzten Tränen, die gerade zu trocknen begannen, wegzuwischen. „Ich wollte dich nicht mit meinem Selbstmitleid belasten..." ein trauriges Lächeln umspielte ihre Mundwinkel. „Ich weiß nicht, was gerade über mich kam. Normalerweise bin ich nicht so, nur... Dieses Gefühl kann ich einfach nicht verdrängen... dieses Gefühl, das mich einhüllt, das sie ausstrahlt, so dass ich mich in ihrer Nähe, stets als minderwertig fühle. Du weißt, was ich meine." Mit einer schnellen Bewegung drehte sie sich um und blickte Michelle in die Augen. „Mir bleibt wohl nur die Hoffnung, dass Will es nicht nur allmählich erkennt, sondern dass er es vor der Hochzeit tut." Wieder das traurige Lachen, doch ihre Augen machen einen entschlosseneren Eindruck. „Danke Michelle." Erstaunt sah sie, wie die Königin errötet und zu Boden blickt.  
  
„Dafür sind Freundinnen doch da...weißt du, Kate, du bist meine erste und einzige Freundin." Sie blickt auf und lächelt vorsichtig. „Wir sind doch Freundinnen?!"  
  
„Oh ja, das sind wir." Mit einem Schritt ging Kate auf die junge Frau zu und sie nahmen sich in die Arme. Niemals hätte sie dies für möglich gehalten: Sie war befreundet mit der Königin von England...plötzlich musste Kate lächeln. Es passierten so viele Dinge im Leben, mit denen man niemals gerechnet hätte, warum sollte dann nicht zwischen Will und ihr ein Wunder geschehen?  
  
„Es wird alles gut, Kate...da bin ich mir ganz sicher." Als hätte sie Kate's Gedanken gehört, flüsterte die Königin diese Worte in ihr Ohr. Sie wünschte sich so sehr, dass sie recht behalten würde.  
  
Edward betrat gerade das Zimmer durch den Geheimgang, als er die beiden Frauen sah. Einen Augenblick sah er zufrieden das Bild, dass sich ihm bot. Doch dann besann er sich. Er würde den beiden noch etwas Zeit geben...obwohl es ihn drängte mit Michelle allein zu sein. Gerade wollte er sich zum Gehen wenden, als Michelle ihn sah.  
  
„Edward." Leise rief sie ihn zurück, nachdem sie festgestellt hatte, dass er gehen wollte. Sofort trat ihre Freundin einen Schritt beiseite und verneigte sich vor ihrem König.  
  
„Lasst euch nicht von mir stören, ich werde später wiederkommen."  
  
„Majestät, ihr stört nicht, ich war gerade im Begriff zu gehen." Kate lächelte, sie wusste um die Sehnsucht der beiden, nach einem Moment des Alleinseins. Mit einer leichten Umarmung verabschiedete sie sich von der Königin, dann verbeugte sie sich vor den Beiden. Gerade als sie die Türe erreicht hatte, hielt Michelle sie noch einmal zurück.  
  
„Kate, warte!"  
  
Überrascht drehte sie sich um.  
  
„Edward." Die junge Königin wandte sich zu ihrem Gemahl. „Sag mir, was du siehst, wenn du Kate ansiehst." Sie lächelte, als sie sah, wie jene protestieren wollte.  
  
Einen Augenblick sah Edward verwirrt aus, dann blickte er von Michelle zu Kate und er verstand. Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus.  
  
„Heisst das, dass du nichts dagegen hast, wenn ich in deiner Gegenwart von der Schönheit einer anderen Frau spreche?" Gespielt enttäuscht sah er Michelle an, die errötete, jedoch zufrieden lächelte und dann zu Kate sah, deren Wangen noch etwas röter waren.  
  
„Wenn du mich als einzige liebst, so kannst du getrost von der Schönheit anderer Frauen sprechen..." sie kräuselte die Nase, was Edward unwiderstehlich fand. „...solange es vielleicht nicht gerade Jocelyn ist." Sie kicherte. Er wusste, wie sie zu ihrer Hofdame stand.  
  
„Keine Sorge, von deren Schönheit zu schwärmen, habe ich keinen Anlass." Er trat zu seiner Gemahlin, legte ihr die Hände auf die Schultern.  
  
„Aber von Kate's Schönheit zu schwärmen hast du Anlass?" neckte Michelle, während sie Kate zuzwinkerte, die sofort eine abwehrende Geste machte.  
  
„Wie gesagt: Nur wenn du nichts dagegen hast." Versuchte er sich aus der Situation zu retten. Er legte den Kopf schief und Michelle sah lächelnd zu ihm auf.  
  
„Nein, das habe ich nicht...sie ist nämlich meine Freundin."  
  
Ihre Worte, so ehrlich stolz auf diese Tatsache, berührten ihn. Das Glänzen in ihren Augen machte ihn glücklich. Langsam nickte er, dann ging er zu Kate, ergriff ihre Hand und meinte leise, während er in ihre Augen sah.  
  
„Es würde mir eine Ehre sein, wenn die schöne Freundin meiner Gemahlin, mir heute abend einen Tanz aufheben würde." Er küsste ihre Hand und lächelte sie zwinkernd an.  
  
„Es ist und wird mir immer eine Ehre sein." Sie strahlte ihn an. „Ich bin glücklich, dass ihr mich aufheitert und es auf solch nette Art und Weise tut." Sie entzog ihm ihre Hand. „Doch werde ich jetzt gehen." Erst als sie schon den Türgriff in der Hand hielt, drehte sie sich noch einmal um. „Michelle?" sie blickte zu Edward, bis sie sah, dass ihre Freundin begriffen hatte und ihr zunickte. Mit einem letzten Lächeln verschwand sie. Draussen auf dem Flur, begegnete sie Mathilda, die sie misstrauisch beäugt und sich sofort an ihr vorbei drängelte.  
  
„Sie können da jetzt nicht hinein." Sie wollte der Amme, die Hand auf die Schulter legen, doch ein eisiger Blick hielt sie davon ab.  
  
„Was geht sie das an?"  
  
„Michelle ist meine Freundin."  
  
Kate hörte sie leise etwas von ‚Michelle weiß nur nicht, was gut für sie ist' murmeln und langsam begann sich Zorn in ihr bemerkbar zu machen. Warum wollte diese Frau Michelle stets bemuttern? Sie musste doch wissen, dass Edward bei ihr war. Warum konnte sie die beiden nicht einen Moment alleine lassen?  
  
„Ich denke, dass sie das sehr wohl weiß! Und ich auch! Deshalb werden sie jetzt da nicht hineingehen und Michelle und Edward stören!" Sie funkelte die Ältere an. „Notfalls werde ich hier warten und dafür sorgen, dass sie es nicht tun." Sie fühlte sich nicht nur schuldig, für all das, was die beiden für sie getan hatten, sondern wünschte den beiden aus ganzem Herzen einen kurzen Moment, in dem sie zusammen sein konnten, in dieser Zeit, die so turbulent und hektisch war. Ein überraschter, fast beeindruckter, Schatten schien über Mathildas Gesicht zu ziehen. Kate wusste nicht, ob sie es sich nur einbildete, doch es war ihr auch gleich, denn die Amme drehte sich ohne ein weiteres Wort um und verschwand am Ende des langen Korridors.  
  
***  
  
„Es würde Vicky soviel bedeuten. Man wird sie nicht erkennen..." Bittend sah Michelle zu Edward auf, der bei ihr auf der Bettkante saß. Er hielt sie im Arm und so war sie seinem Gesicht ganz nah. Betroffen stellte sie fest, wie ernst er jetzt aussah, nachdem sie ihre Bitte geäußert hatte. Er haderte; sie konnte es in seinen Augen genau erkennen. Zerrissen zwischen dem Wunsch seine Zustimmung zu geben und seinen Pflichten als König.  
  
Er hatte gesehen, wie gut Michelle der Kontakt zu dem Mädchen getan hatte, doch Vicky war eine Diebin...auf dem letzten Ball hatte sie einen Ritter bestohlen. Was wenn sie erkannt werden würde? Wenn er erlaubte, dass Vicky kommen durfte, dann setzte er mehr aufs Spiel, als Michelle bisher bewusst gewesen war. Dem Mädchen eine viel geringere Strafe als angemessen zukommen zu lassen war eine Sache...sie dann aber auch noch offiziell zum Krönungsball einzuladen eine vollkommen andere. Erschrocken stellte sie fest, dass er mit ausdruckslosem Blick seine Arme zurückzog und aufstand. Mit schwerem Herzen sah sie, wie er langsam, nachdenklich ans Fenster trat. Die Stille um sie fühlte sich so kalt an...sie wollte seine Nähe, seine Wärme und so stand sie auf, und mit einigen wenigen Schritten war sie bei ihm.  
  
Michelle kam zu ihm und umschlang ihn von hinten. Ihr warmer Körper ließ ihn wohlig erschauern Er ergriff ihre Hände, die über seine Brust strichen und umschloss sie. Edward fühlte wie sie sich an ihn lehnte...spürte ihren gewölbten Bauch, ihre Brüste an seinem Rücken; ihre Wange an seiner Schulter...die Wärme ihrer Berührung. Er fragte sich, ob sie wusste, was diese Nähe, ihre Geste, in ihm auslöste. Er erschauerte, als sie sich noch etwas enger an ihn schmiegte...  
  
Schon allein ihre Gegenwart ließ ihn glücklich sein. Michelle zu betrachten bedeutete höchstes Glück für ihn...doch durch ihre Zärtlichkeit ihrer Liebe immer wieder versichert zu werden, war der Himmel.  
  
Ihr Haar kitzelte ihn im Nacken und durch sein Hemd fühlte er ihren warmen Atem auf seiner Schulter. Edward zog die Luft scharf ein.  
  
Plötzlich kam ihm ein Gedanke: Viele seiner früheren Mätressen hatten die Wirkung, die sie auf ihn gehabt hatten zu ihren Gunsten ausnutzen wollen. Er war der Kronprinz gewesen, und warum nicht einen Vorteil daraus schlagen, dass man dessen Geliebte war... ihre Bemühungen waren jedoch immer erfolglos geblieben. Als er nun Michelles zarten Körper an seinem fühlte, sie roch, spürte und sie so in ihm ein angenehmes Feuer entfachte, wurde ihm klar, dass Michelle die einzige Frau war, der es gelingen würde ihn auf solche Weise zu beeinflussen. Mit dem einen Unterschied, dass ihr diese Möglichkeit nicht einmal Ansatzweise in den Sinn kommen würde...  
  
Er strich ihre Arme entlang, bewirkte so, dass sie die Nähe nicht unterbrechen konnte. Sie löste einen Sturm in ihm aus und er wollte, dass es so blieb...genoß es. Die sanfte, doch steigende Erregung, die ihre unschuldige Geste an ihm bewirkte war unvergleichlich. Er hatte keine Ahnung, ob sie wusste was sie mit ihrer bloßen Gegenwart in ihm in Bewegung brachte, doch wie auch immer: Er wusste, dass die Umarmung, die sie ihm schenkte, die zärtliche Berührung nicht dazu diente ihn und seine Antwort zu beeinflussen. Sie wollte ihm mit dieser zärtlichen Geste zeigen, dass sie seine Entscheidung nicht nur akzeptieren, sondern vor allem verstehen und mit tragen würde. Als sie sich noch enger an ihn schmiegte, drehte er sich langsam um. Seine Arme zogen sie gleich wieder an seine Brust. Er presste sie an sich, konnte sie nicht nah genug fühlen...er versuchte seine Erregung zu zügeln, doch es gelang ihm nur halb. Sie war so schön, so perfekt...ihr Körper ebenso wie ihr Geist... so unschuldig, dass er Mühe hatte der Versuchung zu widerstehen sie zu streicheln, zu liebkosen, zu lieben. Michelle umschlang ihn, drückte sich an ihn, und berührte zärtlich mit ihren Lippen sein Kinn, seine Wange, seinen Hals...streichelte mit ihren zarten Händen seinen Rücken. Ihr Blick bestätigte all seine Gedanken, als sie zu ihm aufsah: Ihre Liebe war bedingungslos...  
  
„Ich werde die Einladung schreiben..." Brachte er heißer hervor.  
  
***  
  
Jocelyn war ungehalten. Noch immer dachte sie über die Worte der Königin nach. Es war eine Unverschämtheit! Wie konnte Michelle sie nur so behandeln?! Wie konnte sie es wagen?! Ungeduldig trommelte sie mit den Fingern auf der Tischplatte, blickte sich im Saal um. Es waren nur noch wenige Gäste da, die vereinzelt miteinander sprachen oder sich noch immer am reichhaltigen Essen labten. Sie schnaubte kurz. Natürlich hatte sie noch bleiben wollen, schließlich liebte sie höfische Gesellschaften und vielleicht hätte sie noch einen der französischen Gesandten kennengelernt. Aber dass Michelle sie geheißen hatte, ihr befohlen (!) hatte hier zu bleiben! Das war der Gipfel. So etwas konnte man ihr, als erste Hofdame der Königin nicht antun! Kochend vor Wut stand sie auf. Und dass Kate, die nicht einmal adlig war, eingeladen worden war mit der Königin zu gehen, war Öl in ihrem brodelnden Feuer. Sie stieß einen jungen Diener beiseite und machte sich auf die Suche nach ihrem Verlobten. Den sie schließlich auch im Garten fand, in ein lebhaftes Gespräch mit einer gewissen Schmiedin vertieft...  
  
***  
  
„Dass du die Einladung sogleich verfasst, wird nicht nötig sein, mein König." Michelle umfasst die Schultern ihres Gemahl. Lächelte ihn nachdenklich verträumt an.  
  
„So?" Er betrachtete sie fasziniert. Das geheimnisvolle Lächeln und das neckische, träumerische Glitzern in ihren Augen, machten sie wunderschön. Wie gebannt strich er durch ihre Haare, löste die Kämme und Nadeln, die das Kunstwerk festhielten, um die weiche Seidigkeit zu fühlen. Ihr süßes Kichern machte ihn neugierig.  
  
„Und weshalb sollte ich die Einladung nicht aufsetzten?" fragte er in demselben neckenden Tonfall. Natürlich konnten sich seine Hände und Gedanken tausend Dinge vorstellen, die er jetzt lieber tun wollte, als sich von ihr zu trennen und einen Brief zu schreiben. Und er wusste genau, dass Michelle das ebenso konnte, an was sie gerade dachte. Doch er wollte es aus ihrem Mund hören, wollte sehen, wie sie zart errötete, wenn sie es aussprach.  
  
„Nun..." sie zögerte. „...weil ich es ihr lieber durch Kate ausrichten lassen möchte...und..." mit Unschuldsmiene blickte sie zu ihm auf, umfasste sein Gesicht mit ihren Händen. „...weil ich etwas anderes im Sinn habe, wie eure Majestät sich die Zeit vertreiben können." Sie errötete tatsächlich, genoß die Wärme in seinen Augen, ebenso wie die Wärme, die seine Hände auslöste, während sie ihr Rückrad hinab wanderten.  
  
„Genau das wollte ich hören..." Seine Lippen küssten zart die Stelle, wo Nacken und Schultern sich berührten, während sein Atem warm über ihre zarte Haut glitt.  
  
***  
  
„...meinst du, dass du die Dellen wieder heraus bekommst? Oder wäre es besser, wenn du mir eine neue machst?"  
  
„Nun..." nachdenklich blickte Kate zu Boden. „...wahrscheinlich könnte ich die Dellen wieder ausbügeln, der Stahl ist sehr robust. Aber da du schon so lange in dieser Rüstung antrittst und du so oder so bald eine neue brauchst, könnte ich dir ebenso jetzt eine neue anfertigen."  
  
„Ja, klingt logisch..." Er blickte auf einen Punkt hinter Kate, seine Augen wurden schmaler. „Sag mir wenn..."  
  
***  
  
Mit raschen Schritten näherte sie sich den beiden. Was hatte Kate jetzt vor? Wollte sie ihr auch noch Will ausspannen? Der Gedanke amüsierte sie, laut lachte sie auf. Als sie näher kam und verstehen konnte, über was die beiden sprachen, war sie besser gestimmt. Die beiden redeten über Rüstungen! Dennoch fand sie die Idee belustigend, Kate könnte versuchen mit Will zu flirten. Wie lachhaft! Trotzdem machten die letzten Worte sie misstrauisch. Warum sprach er nun so leise, beeilte sich, als wolle er nicht, dass sie ihn hörte. Sie beschleunigte ihre Schritte um wenigstens Kate's Antwort zu hören.  
  
„Vorbeikommen ist schlecht..." sie legte den Finger an die Nase. „Durch die französischen Gäste habe ich ziemlich viele neue Kunden." Freude blitzte in ihren Augen auf. „Und da ich jetzt am Hof bin, wollen viele Ritter ihre Rüstungen aus meinem neuen Stahl..." sie lächelte stolzerfüllt.  
  
„Oje...das klingt nach ernst zu nehmender Konkurrenz..:" Will verzog das Gesicht, seufzte gespielt. „Die Zeit der leichten Siege ist wohl vorbei."  
  
„Na, tu nicht so!" Sie lachte. „Komm am besten abends vorbei, wenn der ganze Trubel mit den Feierlichkeiten vorüber sein wird." Schmerzhaft wurde ihr wieder bewusst, dass zu diesen Feierlichkeiten auch Will's Hochzeit mit Jocelyn in wenigen Tagen gehören würde. Erschrocken drehte sie sich um, als sie eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter spürte. Dann war Jocelyn schon an Wills Seite und begrüsste ihn mit einem Kuss. Ihr Herz tat weh, sie fühlte förmlich wie es verkrampfte.  
  
„Du bekommst eine neue Rüstung? Welche Farbe?" fragte sie interessiert. „Könntest du auch eine schwarze fertigen?" Sie streichelte über seine Brust.  
  
„Ich könnte es, doch ich werde es nicht tun. Schwarz ist Adhemar's Farbe." Erklärte sie kühler.  
  
„Außerdem steht mir das nicht." Protestierte Will.  
  
„Wann wird sie denn fertig sein?"  
  
‚Das weißt du doch ganz genau!' sie zweifelte nicht daran, dass Jocelyn alles mit angehört hatte.  
  
„Wenn du sie noch „vor" unserer Hochzeit fertigen würdest, dann wäre es doch ein phantastisches Geschenk für Will."  
  
„Aber, Kate sagte doch..."  
  
„Meinst du nicht auch, Kate?"  
  
„Sicher..." murmelte sie bedrückt. Ihr Herz wollte nicht aufhören weh zu tun.  
  
„Dann wäre es doch sicher besser, wenn er „vor" der Hochzeit vorbeikommen würde, oder?" Sie beobachtete wie die andere Frau immer bleicher und trauriger wurde. Das Leuchten war nun vollständig aus deren Blick gewichen.  
  
„Kate, es eilt nicht, ich weiss, dass du sehr beschäftigt bist." Warum musste Jocelyn so unfair zu ihr sein und sie derart bedrängen? Er verstand seine Verlobte nicht.  
  
„Schon gut, Will." Sie winkte ab. „Komm morgen abend, dann kann ich deine Maße nehmen. Sie..." Ein Blick auf Jocelyn. „...wird dann rechtzeitig fertig sein. Übermorgen kannst du sie ausprobieren und ich sie genauer anpassen."  
  
„Und was ist mit der Picknick-Fahrt? Wenn du an der Rüstung arbeitest, kannst du nicht mitkommen!" Er wusste, wie schwer und zeitintensiv es war eine Rüstung zu fertigen. Es war eine Arbeit von mehreren Tagen...  
  
„Lass es." Um ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen, hob sie die Hand. „Jocelyn hat Recht, außerdem bist du doch mein Freund. Es macht mir nichts aus, wenn ich dich zwischen zwei andere Aufträge schiebe."  
  
„Siehst du?" Jocelyn lachte Will an. „Habe ich es nicht gesagt? Kate macht das schon."  
  
‚Ja, aber sicher nicht für dich!'  
  
„Außerdem wäre sie ohne dich nicht da, wo sie jetzt ist. Sie schuldet dir etwas."  
  
Will wollte seinen Ohren nicht trauen. Im ersten Moment war er über diese Bemerkung so geschockt, dass es ihm die Sprache verschlug. Wenn hier jemand jemandem etwas schuldete, dann war er selbst es. Ohne seine Freunde wäre er niemals erster Ritter...geschweige denn überhaupt ein Ritter geworden. Entsetzt blickte er zu Kate. Wie mussten sie diese Worte getroffen haben? Seine Wut auf Jocelyn wurde von einem schmerzenden Druck in seiner Brust abgelöst, als er Kate's glasige Augen sah. Er hatte es bemerkt, auch wenn sie sich offensichtlich große Mühe gab einen unberührten Eindruck zu machen. Will spürte den Wunsch sie zu verteidigen, Jocelyn wegzustoßen und an Kate's Seite zu stehen...war es nicht immer so gewesen? Wenn einer von ihnen in Schwierigkeiten war, standen die anderen zu ihm...doch er konnte sich des Gefühls nicht erwehren, dass es diesmal um mehr ging war als um den Ehrenkodex einer Freundschaft. Er betrachtete Kate, sah wie ihr alle Farbe aus dem Gesicht gewichen war, bemerkte die Leere in ihren Augen. Er kannte sie so nicht...sie war doch immer schlagfertig gewesen! Er ertrug Jocelyn's Nähe mit einem Mal nicht mehr, zog seinen Arm zurück, den er ihr um die Hüfte gelegt hatte. Gerade wollte er einen Schritt auf Kate zugehen, als diese mit gezwungenem Lächeln meinte.  
  
„Natürlich, Jocelyn. Du hast recht..." Es kostete sie alle Mühe keine bissige Bemerkung zu machen, und freundlich zu lächeln. Doch was konnte sie Jocelyn's Argumentation entgegen setzten? Warum sollte sie der anderen Frau erklären, was wahre Freundschaft bedeutete? Wie konnte sie ihr je klar machen, dass es dabei keine Frage von Schuld und Nichtschuld gab? Wie sollte sie je verstehen, dass es Dinge gab, die man tat ohne eine Gegenleistung zu erwarten...Kate dachte nicht einmal darüber nach, wer wem etwas schuldete...es war irrelevant...nicht von Bedeutung. Nur der Schmerz war in diesem Moment von Bedeutung, nur er war real. Sie sah sehr wohl Will's Entsetzen über die Worte Jocelyns, doch er sagte nichts...setzte ihr nichts entgegen. Wie in Trance sah sie Jocelyn's befriedigtes Nicken als Kate ihre Worte aussprach. Meinte etwas wie Traurigkeit, Resignation auf Will's Gesicht zu sehen, doch sie wollte es nicht beschwören. Es war ja auch gleich. Ihre Territorien waren abgesteckt...ihre Grenzen einmal mehr aufgezeigt worden. Sie stand weit unter dem ersten Ritter und der ersten Hofdame, unten in ihrer Schmiede. Und dort sollte sie auch bleiben...sowohl Jocelyn's Worte als auch ihr Augen machten Kate das unmissverständlich klar.  
  
„Komm jetzt, Schatz." Jocelyn ließ den Abstand zwischen ihr und ihrem „Liebsten" nicht mehr gelten und hängte sich an dessen Arm. Mit zuckersüßem, verführerischen Lächeln blickte sie zu ihm auf. „So, und jetzt musst du mit mir kommen! Du musst mir un-be-dingt noch sagen, welches Kleid ich heute abend tragen soll."  
  
Er nickte, hielt aber den Blick weiterhin auf Kate gerichtet, die starr zu Boden blickte. Warum hatte sie nicht widersprochen? Das war doch so gar nicht ihre Art, nachzugeben, sich einfach so behandeln zu lassen, auch nicht wenn es eine Freundin war. In Gedanken sagte er sich aber sofort, dass dieser Ausdruck so nicht stimmte. Er glaubte nicht, dass sich die zwei Frauen als „Freunde" bezeichnet hätten. Zwar wusste er nicht, wie genau sie zueinander standen, doch wurde er das Gefühl nicht los, dass die Sympathie, die vielleicht einmal zwischen ihnen bestanden hatte, längst abgeklungen war. Es war nur die Höflichkeit, die sie noch verband. Kate's Reaktion war für ihn verständlich, doch er konnte nicht erklären, weshalb Jocelyn sie so behandelte. Er begriff nicht, wieso seine Verlobte das tat. Sie demütigte Kate manchmal regelrecht und er wusste, dass sie es mit Absicht tat.  
  
„Ko-omm schon!" Jocelyn's Stimme verlangte energisch nach seiner Aufmerksamkeit.  
  
„Moment, ich komme ja gleich." Er rührte sich nicht. „Kate? Du kommst doch heute Abend auch?" Er wollte noch so vieles sagen, wollte sich vor allem entschuldigen. Sie so zu sehen versetzte ihm einen Stich. Gerade eben war alles noch in Ordnung gewesen und jetzt starrte sie regungslos auf den Boden und sah so verletzt aus, dass es ihn schmerzte. Ihr zögerndes Nicken zu sehen, erleichterte ihn. Nach allem, hätte er verstanden, wenn sie es sich anders überlegt hätte. Vielleicht ergab sich so die Gelegenheit, mit ihr in Ruhe zu reden. Jocelyn zog ihn mit sich ohne Kate auch nur noch eines Blickes zu würdigen.  
  
Die junge Schmiedin fühlte sich unendlich leer. Dass Will sich noch einmal zu ihr wendete, und ihr aufmunternd zuzwinkerte, machte ihr Herz nicht leichter...im Gegenteil. Diese freundschaftliche Geste verletzte sie noch tiefer...machte ihr wieder klar, wie aussichtslos doch alles war. Der Anblick, wie die schöne Lady ihren Ritter mit aufs Schloss nahm und das arme Mädchen allein hier im wilden Garten zurückließ, hatte fast etwas symbolisches für Kate. Wie hieß es immer am Schluss von den Märchen, die sie Vicky einst vorgelesen hatte? ‚Und sie lebten glücklich bis ans Ende ihrer Tage.' Die gerade wiedergefundene Hoffnung auf ein glückliches Ende dieses „Märchens" verflog mit diesem Bild mehr und mehr und ließ in ihr nichts zurück als Trauer, Wut und Enttäuschung. Mit einer trotzig schnellen Handbewegung wischte sie sich über die Augen, bevor auch sie sich wieder auf den Weg zur Burg machte. ‚Märchen werden niemals Wirklichkeit...'  
  
...to be continued 


	11. Brilliant Sunlight And Deep Shadows

Leute, ist euch schonmal aufgefallen: Das letzte Mal hatten wir ja Jubiläum! 10 CHAPTERS!!! *celebration*

Und nach einer "kleinen" Verögerung (unverschuldet!!!!!!!!!) geht es jetzt weiter!

Viel Spaß damit...und weil wir's schon so lange nicht mehr gesagt habe: schön reviewen, gell! (Steffi ist jetzt in Urlaub, also her mit der Unterhaltung! *please*)

**__**

Chapter 11: Brilliant Sunlight And Deep Shadows

Ihr Kopf lag auf seiner Brust. Sie hörte seinen Herzschlag, der sich langsam beruhigte. Sie musste lächeln, als sie an seine Leidenschaft dachte. Jedes Mal aufs neue war das, das dann zwischen ihnen geschah, für Michelle aufregend und spannend. Jedes Mal griff die Leidenschaft sofort auf sie über. Jedes Mal war sie wieder überrascht, wie er trotz des verzehrend lodernden Feuers, das sie dann in seinen Augen sah, doch immer wieder so zärtlich und vorsichtig mit ihr war...

Eine angenehme Mattigkeit hatte sich auf sie gelegt. In Edwards Armen fühlte sie den frischen Luftzug vom etwas geöffneten Fenster nicht. Sie war noch immer erhitzt, und das Unterkleid aus Seide, das sie trug, war angenehm frisch auf ihrer Haut. Sanft strich sie über Edwards nackte Brust, betrachtete sein Gesicht...so friedlich, sorglos und glücklich. Die Augen hielt er geschlossen, doch sie wusste, dass er nicht schlief; er spielte mit einer Strähne ihres Haares, wie sie auf ihrem Rücken kitzelnd fühlte.

"An was denken Mylord?" hauchte sie sanft, und beobachtete, wie er bei ihren Worten lächelte ohne die Augen zu öffnen.

"An meine Königin...und dass ich für immer so mit ihr sein möchte." Nun sah er zu ihr, und die Schmetterlinge in ihrem Bauch begannen wieder sich zu bewegen. Leicht errötend umfing sie ihn noch fester.

"Das wäre eine Vorstellung, die auch für mich einen gewissen Reiz hätte..." Ein verspieltes Lächeln lag um ihren Mund, während sie mit einem Finger seine Seite entlang fuhr.

"Nur einen gewissen ...? Ich fürchte, ich muss mich das nächste Mal mehr anstrengen." Er grinste sie an, wusste, dass sich nun ein rötlicher Schimmer auf ihren Wangen ausbreiten würde, wenn er so redete. 

"Du weißt, was ich meine!" Sie stupste ihn und bedachte ihn mit einem rügenden Blick, doch dann brach sie in leises, zufriedenes Lachen aus.

"Oh, wenn du nur wüsstest...." Er zog sie an sich, so dass ihr Kopf wieder auf seiner Brust ruhte. Sanft streichelte er über ihre Haare. "...wie sehr ich dich liebe." Er küsste ihren Scheitel, woraufhin sie wohlig seufzte.

Eine Weile lagen sie still, rührten sich nicht, dachten an die geliebte Person oder genossen einfach nur die Stille, die sich über sie und das gesamte Schloss gelegt hatte. Beide hatten die Augen geschlossen und träumten. Die Sonne warf ein warmes Licht in das Zimmer und der September schickte eine milde Brise, die die Vorhänge bauschte und sanft über ihre Körper strich. Nicht kalt, sondern angenehm. 

Erst Edwards leise Worte rissen beide in die Wirklichkeit zurück, die nicht minder schön war, als ihre Tagträume.

"Sag mir eines, meine Königin, was sollte das bedeuten vorhin?" Er hatte das Streicheln wieder aufgenommen, seine Hand lag auf ihrem Arm. "Warum war es so wichtig, dass ich Kate ein Kompliment mache?"

Michelle richtete sich auf. "Du hast es doch ehrlich gemeint?" Leicht besorgt blickte sie ihn an. 

"Natürlich, sie ist sehr schön..." Hatte er diese Worte noch ernst und ehrlich gesagt, so sagte er die nächsten mit abwägender Miene, die Michelle zum Lachen brachte. "Naja, vielleicht nicht ganz mein Typ, aber..." 

"Nun, es ist so, dass..." Ihre Miene war wieder ernst, und er bemerkte ihre Unsicherheit darüber, ob sie das Geheimnis ihrer Freundin verraten durfte. Als er ihren hadernden Blick sah, entschied er sich das Problem für sie zu lösen.

"Kate liebt Will, und meint sie kann ihn niemals bekommen..." Als er ihre überraschten Augen sah, strich er ihr grinsend das Haar hinter ihr Ohr und meinte erklärend. "Ich bin der König! Ich muss wissen, was in meinem Schloss vorgeht...außerdem bin ich nicht blind."

Sie lächelte, und meinte dann leise:

"Ja, sie liebt ihn und denkt sie kann mit Jocelyn nicht konkurrieren...dabei...sie passt viel besser zu ihm als diese...diese..." Verzweifelt suchte sie nach einem Wort, dass ihr für Jocelyn gerechtfertigt erschien. "...ach, du weiss was ich meine!" Edward sah das Funkeln in ihren Augen, als Michelle ihre Freundin verteidigte. "Kate passt viel besser zu Will! Sie ist ehrlich, warmherzig, schön und...sie liebt ihn wirklich." Erwartungsvoll sah sie Edward an.

"Ich verstehe, was du meinst." Mitfühlend sah er seine Gemahlin an. Ihre Freundin so unglücklich zu sehen, nahm sie sehr mit. Und er sah selbst, dass Kate von ihren Gefühlen gequält wurde. "Du weißt, dass ich ebenso wenig wie du der Meinung bin, Jocelyn würde zu Will passen. Es tut mir jedes Mal weh, wenn ich ihn mit ihr sehe. Zwar bezweifle ich, dass die Liebe der beiden lange anhalten würde, irgendwann wird sie abkühlen und beide werden realisieren, dass es nur Leidenschaft für dem anderen war, bedingt durch die unterschiedlichen Stände und dem, was Will auf sich genommen hat um sie für sich zu gewinnen. Momentan kann ich jedoch nichts daran ändern, wenn Will gedenkt sie zur Frau zu nehmen." Bedauernd blickte er sie an.

"Ich finde es nicht gerecht..." murmelte sie traurig. "Jocelyn verdient ihn nicht. Sie braucht ihn doch nur um sich zu bestätigen und um sich neben ihm zu präsentieren. Schließlich ist er der erste Ritter des Königs, auch wenn er erst geadelt wurde." Leise sprach sie ihre Gedanken aus, die sie schon lange beschäftigten. "Ihr geht es doch inzwischen nur noch um die Prestige, die Gemahlin des ersten Ritters zu sein. Will ist der begehrteste unter deinen Rittern und sie weiß, dass jede andere Hofdame sie darum beneiden würde..." Schweigend starrte sie auf die blütenweiße Decke, dann hob sie den Kopf wieder und sah ihrem Mann in das Gesicht. "Jocelyn verdient ihn nicht." wiederholte sie. "Niemand verdient ihn, wenn nicht Kate." Entschlossenheit glänzte in ihren Augen und fast meinte er Zorn darin zu sehen.

Einen Augenblick sah er sie nur an, dachte über die Möglichkeiten nach, die sie hatten, doch er kam nur auf ein Ergebnis.

"Michelle, wir können und dürfen uns da nicht einmischen."

"Aber Will ist dein Freund!" Die Worte waren zu schnell und zu laut gewesen, und ihr wurde sofort klar, dass er recht hatte. 

"Ja, ich weiss, und doch: Die Entscheidung liegt allein bei ihm." Bei Edwards Worten senkte sie den Kopf und legte ihn schließlich resigniert wieder auf seine Brust.

"Ja...du hast ja recht, aber darf man jemanden einfach in sein Unglück laufen lassen?" Einen Augenblick herrschte Stille, dann meinte sie leise und zaghaft: 

"Und wenn du nur mal mit ihm redest? Ich meine nicht so direkt...eher mit Andeutungen?" 

"Mit Andeutungen...?" Er seufzte. Sah schmunzelnd auf sie hinab. "Weißt du, was du von mir verlangst?"

Sie nickte, noch immer lag ihr Kopf auf seiner Brust, sie blickte nicht auf.

"Du verlangst von mir, dass ich zu meinem ersten Ritter und besten Freund gehe und ihm sage, dass das, was er tut, falsch ist. Oh, Michelle." Noch ein Seufzer. Doch nur ein gespielter, denn er war überredet. Nicht, weil seine Michelle ihn darum bat, sondern, weil er selbst spürte, dass es so für Will das Beste wäre. Auch wenn dieser das jetzt noch nicht erkannte. Er fühlte eine Bewegung an seiner Brust und wusste: sie lächelte. 

Mit einem strahlenden Lachen hob sie den Kopf.

"Danke!" Sie küsste seine Nasenspitze.

"Damit eines klar ist: das tue ich nicht für dich, sondern für Will und weil ich nicht will, dass er und Kate unglücklich sind." Trotz seiner Worten musste er lachen. 

"Ich weiß. Dennoch bin ich froh darüber." Sich ganz aufsetzend, blickte sie auf ihn hinab und kicherte. "Also, ich werde dir erklären, wie du es am besten anstellst, ohne dass er Verdacht schöpft." Obwohl sie sich bemühte ernst zu bleiben, gelang es ihr nicht, beim Anblick Edwards, der sie mit gespielter Kränkung ansah.

"Du traust mir wohl gar nichts zu?" Mit einem Ruck zog er sie wieder nach unten, hielt sie sanft aber unnachgiebig fest, so dass sie sich nicht wieder aufsetzen konnte. "Ich glaube, solche Zweifel an seiner Majestät gehören bestraft..." Lachend küsste er sie.

Sie erwiderte den Kuss gerne, und als sie nach Atem rang meinte sie theatralisch:

"Oh Mylord, ich ergebe mich in eure Strafe. Mir fehlt die Kraft um nach Gnade zu flehen." 

Mit einer schnellen, doch vorsichtig sanften Bewegung setzte er sich auf, und drückte sie in die Kissen, so dass sie nun auf dem Rücken lag und zu ihm aufsehen musste.

"Gut, das hätte nämlich ohnehin keinen Zweck..." Stürmisch senkte er die Lippen auf ihre und sie zog ihn "schicksalsergeben" zu sich. Sie strich ihm sanft über die Wange, nachdem er sich auf den Ellenbogen gestützt hatte, ihr durch ihr Haar strich und lächelnd auf sie hinab sah. Einen Moment sagten sie nichts, blickten sich nur an, bis Michelle leise meinte:

"Edward...ich danke dir dafür, dass du Adhemar erlaubt hast mir beim Treueschwur diese Worte zu sagen." Sie musste es einfach loswerden. Sie war ihrem Gemahl so dankbar dafür...manchmal dachte sie, dass zu ihrem absoluten Glück nur noch eines fehlte: Dass Edward und Adhemar sich verstehen. Sie wusste, dass es schwer war...für beide Seiten. Ihr war auch klar, dass Edward die Erlaubnis nicht gegeben hatte, um einen Schritt auf Adhemar zuzumachen, diese Hoffnung war verflogen nachdem sie die eisigen Blicke zwischen den beiden gesehen hatte. Edward hatte es ihr zuliebe getan, um sie glücklich zu sehen, und doch hatte sie das Gefühl, dass es ein erster Schritt zur Verständigung zwischen den beiden gewesen sein könnte. 

"Du hoffst immer noch, dass ich eines Tages mit ihm reden und mich mit ihm verstehen könnte?" Sein skeptischer Tonfall ließ keinen Zweifel daran, dass er nicht so dachte.

Doch sie nickte zögernd und blickte unglücklich zu ihm auf. "Es ist eine kindische Hoffnung. Ich weiß es selbst. Aber immer wieder frage ich mich, ob es denn etwas geben kann, das euch aussöhnen kann. Ich glaube einfach nicht, dass es etwas geben kann, über das sich nicht sprechen lässt...etwas, das so schlimm ist, dem anderen nicht zu verzeihen." Ihr Kopf sank zur Seite, sie sah in Richtung des Fensters. "Warum denn nicht?"

"Michelle...?" jetzt klang er leicht verzweifelt, aber auch beinahe genervt. Oder täuschte sie sich?

"Du willst nicht darüber reden, verstehe."

"Ich finde, es ist nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt." Seine Stimme klang wieder zärtlich, wollte sie beruhigen und überzeugen. Sanft streichelte er ihr Haar zurück, küsste sie auf die Wange.

"Wann...wann ist der richtige Zeitpunkt...?" flüsterte sie leise. 

Er seufzte. Das einzige, was ihn mit Adhemar verband, war Michelle. Die Zuneigung, ja Liebe, die sie beide für sie empfanden, schien ihm das einzige zu sein, das er mit dem schwarzen Ritter gemeinsam hatte. Doch es war auch gleichzeitig wieder etwas, das ihn störte...ihn schmerzte. Eigentlich musste er Adhemar dankbar sein, dass er sich Michelle so angenommen hatte, doch jedesmal wenn er die beiden so vertraut miteinander sah, gab es ihm einen Stich...regte sich die Eifersucht, die er dann mit aller Macht zu unterdrücken versuchte.

"Weißt du, manchmal glaube ich dir sogar, dass er anders sein kann, dass es da einen anderen Adhemar gibt..." Er blickte zur Decke. Seine Stimme war leise, als würde er seine Gedanken nun laut weiterdenken, und sie setzte sich auf, sah ihn forschend an, wartete mit pochendem Herzen darauf, dass er fortfuhr. Fast ängstlich vor dem, was er ihr nun gestehen würde. "Doch den sehe ich immer nur, wenn er mit dir zusammen ist, mit dir spricht..." Plötzlich blickte er sie wieder an. "Dann wird sein Blick jedesmal weich und warm...und...liebevoll..."

"Mylord..." Es war ein heiseres Hauchen, mehr bekam sie aufgrund des offenen Geständnisses nicht heraus. Sie hatte vermutet...befürchtet, dass es so sein könnte, doch als sie jetzt Edwards Worte hörte, seine fragenden, fast bittenden Augen, da wurde ihr bewusst, dass es wirklich so war. "Ich...Edward..." Sie versuchte verzweifelt die richtigen Worte zu finden, die ihm klar machen sollten, dass zwischen Adhemar und ihr niemals etwas gewesen war, noch, dass jemals etwas sein könnte. Tränen traten ihr in die Augen; eine unglaubliche Welle von Liebe durchströmte sie, als sie auf ihren Geliebten blickte, der sie ausdruckslos wartend ansah. 

Still rückte sie näher zu ihm, versuchte seinen Blick aufzuwärmen. Sie wollte, dass er sah, was in ihr vorging, welche Liebe in ihr war, die nur ihm je gehören würde. Mit leisen Worten begann sie zu sprechen. 

"Adhemar war der Ritter meines Vaters, der Ritter, zu dem ich immer aufsah. Er war der Ritter, der das Herz der kleinen Prinzessin höher schlagen ließ. Er war ihr Held, der Mann, den sie später heiraten wollte. Stark war er und stolz. Und wie jedes Mädchen träumte die kleine Prinzessin von einem solchen Mann. Als sie größer wurde und sie für ihre Aufgabe vorbereitet wurde, war er immer noch für sie da, konnte sie aufmuntern. Während jeder nur noch von ihren Pflichten sprach, so hatte er noch andere Worte für sie. Worte, die nicht von der Zukunft und der Realität handelten, sondern von Freude und von Träumen. Während jeder Erwartungen in die Prinzessin setzte, tat er nichts dergleichen; er war einfach da und verstand sie. Er war nicht mehr der Held aus den kindlichen Träumen, sondern jemand, der für sie da war und ihr half, indem er sie verstand, jemand, dem sie vertraute, wo sie sonst niemandem mehr so vertrauen konnte." Sie senkte den Blick, um ihn gleich darauf wieder zu heben. "Das war Adhemar. Aber es gibt noch einen anderen Mann im Leben der Prinzessin..." hier lächelte sie. "... ein Mann, den sie heiraten musste, den sie lieben musste, so wie es ihr Vater wollte, zum Wohl ihres Landes. Die Prinzessin war anfangs sehr unglücklich. Doch der fremde König war ein Mann von solcher Ehre und von großer Güte und Freundlichkeit, dass sie ihn mögen lernte. Er öffnete die Tür zu ihrem Herzen, ohne dass sie es bemerkte. Als die Prinzessin es bemerkte, besaß er bereits einen Platz darin, den kein anderer je besessen, ein Platz von dem ihn keiner je vertreiben könnte. Und noch während sie über diese Wendung des Schicksals nachdachte und darüber erstaunte, wuchs die Liebe zu diesem Mann mehr. Er war längst kein Fremder mehr, sondern jemand, der nicht nur sie kannte und sie verstand, sondern auch jemand, den sie kannte und sie verstand. Inzwischen ist die Liebe größer, als sie in Worte zu kleiden vermag, deshalb muss er es in ihren Augen ablesen, er muss es ihr glauben, denn sie ist machtlos, weiß keinen Weg es ihm zu zeigen..."

Ihre blauen Augen blickten ihn an, die Tränen waren getrocknet und er konnte sie sehen, die Liebe in ihrem Blick. Er konnte sie immer sehen, wenn sie ihn ansah. Sie war immer da, sie war der Grund für die Wärme in ihren Augen, der Grund für das Gefühl, das ihr Blick in ihm auslöste. Er wusste es. Es war das, was ihm stets fehlte, wenn er von ihr getrennt war, war das, was ihn alles andere vergessen liess, es war das, was alles in ihm ausmachte. Und als er seine Stirn an die ihre lehnte, ihr Gesicht dabei umfasste, da hoffte er, dass er es niemals vergessen würd, dass er niemals vergessen würde, dass ihr Herz ihm gehörte und nur für ihn schlug, für keinen anderen Menschen. Er zog sie in seine Arme, hielt sie ganz fest, fühlte, wie sie ihn sanft streichelte.

"Ich sollte ihm dankbar sein...dankbar dafür, dass er für das Wichtigste in meinem Leben da war, bevor ich es sein konnte." Er fühlte ihr Lächeln an seiner Wange, und langsam ließ er sich zurücksinken, so dass sie in seine Halsbeuge geschmiegt dalag. Als er in ihr Gesicht blickte sah er die tiefe Zufriedenheit darin, und die Unsicherheit, die aus ihm herausgebrochen war, beruhigte sich in ihm. Sie ließ auch ihn die Augen schließen und den kostbaren Moment mit Michelle genießen...langsam geleitete ihn ihr Herzschlag, den er an seiner Brust spürte, in den Schlaf.

***

"Oh, diese Kate...wie kann sie nur so mit dem Kleid umgehen. Natürlich ist es gut, wenn sie Euch heraushilft, damit Ihr euch besser ausruhen könnt, aber wenn man es nicht aufhängt, sondern nur über einen Stuhl wirft, wird es bis heute Abend zerknittert sein...Sie ist eben nur eine Schmiedin...als Hofdame, also nein...ich meine..." Ein verständnisloses Kopfschütteln, während Mathilda das prachtvolle Kleid ordnete.

Michelle öffnete langsam die Augen, erwacht von den Worten ihrer Amme. Sie rieb sich den Schlaf aus dem Gesicht und streckte sich wohlig, bis ihr auffiel, dass sie allein im Bett lag. Sie war sorgsam zugedeckt worden, doch Edward war fort. Er konnte doch nicht einfach so gegangen sein! Sie setzte sich etwas auf, doch bevor sie ihn noch entdeckte, hörte sie seine Stimme.

"Tut mir leid, Mathilda, aber es ist nicht Kates Schuld. Nicht sie, sondern ich habe meiner Gemahlin aus dem Kleid geholfen." Edward stand, eine Schriftrolle in der Hand auf den er gerade das Siegel gedrückt hatte, neben dem Schreibtisch, und sah betont freundlich lächelnd zu der Amme, die vollkommen bleich vor Schreck herumgewirbelt war. Offensichtlich hatte sie erst bemerkt, dass er im Zimmer war, als er gesprochen hatte. Er hatte diese Aussage so betont üblich gemacht, als wäre es die normalste Sache der Welt, dass Mathilda schwer mit der Fassung rang. Die Vorstellungen, was dies bedeuten konnte, wirbelten in ihrem Kopf durcheinander...

Erschrocken sprang sie zurück. "Majestät!" keuchte sie.

"Sie wünschen?" In seinen Augen blitzte es amüsiert. Man konnte ihm ansehen, dass es ihm gefiel, die Amme zu schockieren.

"Majestät, ich bitte sie! Sie ... sie können doch nicht... doch nicht... Sie wissen schon, was ich meine! Doch nicht, während Michelle in anderen Umständen ist!!"

"Wenn sie damit sagen wollen, dass ich nicht mit Michelle Beischlaf halten ( bei diesen Worten errötete diese heftig) sollte, während sie ein Kind erwartet, dann kann ich sie beruhigen, da ich das nicht getan habe und ich es nicht zu tun gedenke." Erklärte Edward in sachlichem Ton und lächelte seine Gemahlin an. 

Mathilda rang aufgrund solcher Offenheit nach Atem und griff nach der Lehne von Michelles Stuhl. Etwas von "Worten des Teufels" und "Schande" murmelnd, ging sie schnell zum Fenster und schloss es.

Edward zwinkerte Michelle zu, und kam dann zu ihr um sich bei ihr auf der Bettkante niederzulassen. Seine Frau konnte sich beim Anblick ihrer sichtlich entrüsteten Amme ein Kichern nicht verkneifen und lehnte sich an Edward.

"Hier ist die Einladung. Ich denke es ist besser, wenn wir es wirklich offiziell machen. Gegen das Siegel des Königs ist jeder Einwand so gut wie machtlos." Er gab ihr die Rolle. Dankbar blickte sie zu ihm auf, wollte etwas sagen, doch dann sah sie an ihm vorbei, wandte sie sich an Mathilda und meinte mit freundlich liebevoller Stimme, während sie ihre Hand auf Edwards legte:

"Mathilda, würdet Ihr bitte Kate zu mir schicken. Es ist dringend." Sie lächelte bittend zu der Amme. Als sie bemerkte, dass ihr Gemahl beim Anblick ihres Engelsblickes zu grinsen begann, stieß sie ihn, selbst einem Kichern nahe, an. Sie versuchte hier schließlich nur den von ihm angerichteten Schaden zu begrenzen. 

***

Nachdem sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, raffte Kate hastig ihre Röcke hoch und versuchte nicht zu stolpern, während sie durch den langen Gang in Richtung Treppenhaus rannte. Sie konnte es noch gar nicht glauben, dass Edward das bewilligt hatte. Sie war so froh, konnte es nicht erwarten in die Schmiede zu kommen und es ihr zu erzählen. Sich mit einer Hand am Geländer festhaltend, nahm sie immer zwei Stufen auf einmal. ‚Was wird sie nur sagen?' Kate versuchte sich Vickys Gesicht vorzustellen und sie freute sich noch mehr, es ihr zu sagen. In der Halle kam ihr Will entgegen. Überrascht starrte er sie an, wie sie die Stufen hinabstürmte. Sofort machte sie langsamer, bemühte sich nicht allzu aufgeregt zu erscheinen. 

"Hier!" Sie streckte ihm freudestrahlend die Schriftrolle entgegen. "Weißt du, was das ist? Das errätst du nie!" Etwas außer Atem vom Laufen stand sie vor ihm und blickte zu ihm auf. In ihren blitzenden Augen konnte er ablesen, wie glücklich sie gerade war. 

"Es ist eine Einladung zum Ball! Für Vicky!!" Sie wollte ihm wohl um den Hals fallen, hatte schon die Arme nach ihm ausgestreckt, doch dann ließ sie sie wieder sinken und sah ihn nur erwartungsvoll an. ‚Was hat sie gesagt?' Er musste sich eingestehen, dass er ihre Worte nicht mitbekommen hatte.

Das Funkeln in ihren Augen, die aufgeregte Röte auf ihren Wangen machten sie so lebendig, und nachdem er sie vorhin noch so niedergeschlagen gesehen hatte, war dieser Anblick Balsam für ihn. Seit dem Treffen im Park hatte er an nichts anderes denken können, als daran, wie verletzt sie sein musste.

"Ehm...schön..." Den Bruchteil einer Sekunde hatte er sich überlegt, ob er nachfragen sollte, was sie gesagt hatte, doch er hatte sich dagegen entschieden. ‚Ich habe deine Worte leider nicht gehört, weil ich so in dein lachendes Gesicht vertieft war...'

"Schön???"

Ihre enttäuschten Augen zeigten ihm, dass sie die Neuigkeit wohl etwas besser als nur "schön" fand.

"Weißt du denn nicht, was es Vicky bedeutet heute Abend zum Ball kommen zu dürfen?" Fast entrüstet stemmte sie die Hände in die Hüften, was in diesem feinen Kleid seltsam aussah, und er musste lächeln. Auch wenn sie jetzt die Freundin der Königin war, feine Kleider trug und an den höchsten Anlässen an deren Seite war, so versuchte sie gar nicht etwas anderes zu sein, als sie wirklich war. 

"Ja, klar doch! Das ist super! Wow..." Er zeigte ablenkend auf die Schriftrolle und machte eine beeindruckte Miene. "Sogar mit königlichem Siegel!"

Erleichtert sah er ihr eifriges Nicken.

"Ich muss jetzt schnell Vicky die frohe Botschaft bringen! Michelle erwartet uns sobald wie möglich in ihrem Ankleidezimmer!" Sie sah verträumt gen Himmel, während sie die Rolle mit beiden Händen an ihre Brust drückte. "Meine Kleine wird so glücklich sein...die schönen Kleider, das Essen, der Tanz..."

Will beobachtete Kates Verzückung gebannt. Es tat ihm so gut sie so zu sehen. Er wollte die Hand ausstrecken um ihr lachendes Gesicht zu berühren...ihre ehrliche Freude, die Wärme, die sie ausströmte, und er erwischte sich dabei, wie er sie mit Jocelyn verglich. Hatte er seine Verlobte jemals so offen und ehrlich vor Freude strahlend lachen sehen? Ihre Augen leuchten sehen, weil sie jemandem eine Freude machen durfte? Er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht erinnern...

"Naja...dann...ich muss dann mal..." Sie bemerkte seinen Blick und vollbrachte, ohne Anstalten zu machen zu gehen, eine Geste in Richtung des Ausgangs hinter Will.

Mit ihren Worten riss sie ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass er sie angestarrt hatte.

Warum starrte er sie so an? Sie war wohl doch ziemlich aufgefallen durch ihr Benehmen. Wie konnte sie nur im Schloss rennen und sich aufführen wie ein Kind? Verlegen legte sie die Schriftrolle an ihren Mund. Verlegen nicht nur, wegen ihres Verhaltens, sondern auch, weil er bis jetzt noch fast kein Wort gesagt hatte und sie diejenige war, die die Unterhaltung führte. 

"Ich benehme mich wohl äußerst unschicklich..." murmelte sie. 

"Wieso solltest du dich unschicklich benehmen?" Er ließ die Hand sinken, die er noch immer erhoben hatte, um sie zu berühren. Fast mit Gewalt musste er sich ins Gedächtnis rufen, dass es Kate war. Seine Freundin. "Nur weil du dich freust?"

"Weil ich meiner Freude so Ausdruck verleihe. Das gehört sich meiner Meinung nach nicht. Nicht, wenn man sich im Schloss befindet."

"Ach, deshalb..." Er machte eine abwertende Handbewegung. "Mach dir wegen diesen Adligen keine Sorgen, die sind es nicht wert."

"Ähm, Will...?" sie kicherte. "Du bist selber adlig."

"Oh...stimmt ja."

Sie gab ihm einen Knuff mit der Schriftrolle. 

"Ich sollte gehen." Sie lachte ihn noch einmal zu und lief dann, etwas gemäßigteren Schrittes, auf das Tor zu.

Er stand da und sah ihr nach. Jede Bewegung von ihr beobachtete er. Das Wippen ihres Kleides, wie sie die Schriftrolle hielt, eine Locke, die sich aus ihrer Frisur gelöst hatte und nun lebhaft auf und absprang. Erst als sie die Halle verlassen hatte und er alleine zurückblieb, drehte er sich gedankenverloren um und ging langsam die Treppe hinauf.

***

Sie hatte schon fast den Ausgang der Burg erreicht, als sie hinter sich eine Stimme hörte, die sie erschauern ließ.

"Wohin des Weges? Muss die erste Hofdame der Königin mittlerweile schon Botengänge in die Stadt unternehmen?"

Kate drehte sich um, und sah in einiger Entfernung Adhemar. Er saß auf seiner schwarzen Stute, die auf grund der straffen Zügelhaltung seines Herrn nervös tänzelte. Kates Herz begann schneller zu schlagen, als er nun auch noch einen herablassenden Blick auf die Schriftrolle warf. Sie schluckte, als er langsam auf sie zuritt. Gerade von seinem Ausritt zurückgekommen, ganz in seiner schwarzen Reitkleidung, mit zerzausten Locken und etwas außer Atem machte er einen verwegenen, fast wilden Eindruck. Seine dunklen Augen funkelten sie herausfordernd an. 

Sie schluckte, trat jedoch einige Schritte auf ihn zu. Natürlich war ihr die Ironie in seinen Worten nicht entgangen. 

"Nein." entgegnete sie ruhig. "Wichtige Botengänge in die Stadt werden von der Freundin der Königin erledigt. Der ersten Hofdame werden solche Aufträge nicht erteilt." Sie glaubte, in seinen Augen ein wissendes Glitzern zu entdecken, das ihr zeigte, dass er nicht nur verstand, sondern auch zustimmte. Auf gut Glück sprach sie weiter. Etwas in ihr sagte ihr, dass es von großer Wichtigkeit war, mit ihm in ein Gespräch zu kommen, ihn näher kennenzulernen. Die kalte Fassade wie immer undurchdringlich, musste es doch einen Weg geben an ihn heranzukommen. Sie wusste, dass es dahinter noch ein anderer Adhemar gab. Würde sonst Michelle ihn derart mögen, wenn es nicht so wäre? Es war von großer Wichtigkeit zu wissen, wo dieser andere Adhemar war. Wenn nicht für sich, dann für Vicky... Der Gedanke, dass die erste Liebe ihrer Kleinen unglücklich sein sollte, wollte sie nicht hinnehmen. Nie sollte sie den Schmerz fühlen müssen, den sie selbst immer fühlte. Es musste einen Weg geben vorbei an der Mauer aus Arroganz und Kälte, die er um sich errichtet hatte. Michelle hatte es geschafft, vielleicht war es möglich, dass es Vicky ebenso gelang...dass Vicky ebenso an sein Herz rührte, wie es die kleine Michelle einst getan hatte. Sie hatte gesehen, wie tief er für sie empfand und dieses Bild ging ihr nicht mehr aus dem Sinn, genauso wenig, wie das Bild einer vollkommen niedergeschlagenen Vicky, die mit hängenden Schultern davonging. Aber es war auch dieses Bild eines gefühlvollen Adhemars, dass ihr Hoffnung machte. Ihr Herz klopfte wild bei ihren nächsten Worten, sie wusste, was sie sagte, könnte in das Gegenteil umschlagen und auf sie zurückfallen.

"Ich denke die erste Hofdame würde sich im Dorf auch nicht sonderlich zurechtfinden..."

"Jedenfalls nicht so gut wie eine Schmiedin, die dort hingehört." Vollendete er ihren Satz. Doch so verletzend diese Worte auch gemeint sein konnten, so erstaunt war sie, dass sie es nicht waren. Obwohl sein Blick weiterhin kalt und überheblich war, hörte sie eine Bestätigung ihrer Worte heraus, und erstaunt stellte sie fest, dass er offensichtlich auf eine Erwiderung ihrerseits wartete. Er griff die Zügel noch etwas kürzer, als das Pferd wieder unruhig wurde und Kate zu nahe kam. Er tätschelte es kraftvoll auf den starken Hals ohne sie aus den Augen zu lassen.

"Ganz recht, besser als jemand, der nur das Leben in einem Schloss kennt, und die andere Seite der Welt niemals erblickte, geschweige denn versucht hat sie zu verstehen." Allen Mut zusammen nehmend griff sie nach dem Zaumzeug seines Pferdes und streichelte dessen Nüstern, während sie gespannt zu ihm aufsah. 

Seine Augen wurden schmaler. Dennoch erwiderte er ruhig ihren Blick. "Kann man jemandem einen Vorwurf machen, keine Versuche unternommen zu haben, die andere Welt kennenzulernen, wenn er gar nichts von ihrer Existenz wusste." 

Einen Moment herrschte Stille. Der Wind blies dunkle Wolken heran, die die Sonne verbargen, doch über ihnen war der Himmel noch blau. Eine Strähne dunklen Haares war ihm ins Gesicht geweht und sie fühlte wie der Wind mit dem Saum ihres Kleides spielte. Kleine Böen wirbelten Sand auf, der ihnen in das Gesicht wehte. Es würde regnen oder ein Gewitter geben. Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm. Sie waren mittlerweile alleine im Innenhof. 

Keiner sprach. 

Er saß vollkommen ruhig auf seinem Pferd und dachte an nichts. Er dachte weder daran, dass er gerade etwas von sich preisgegeben hatte, das ihr Einblick in seine Seele gab noch, dass er diese Frau verachten sollte. Er dachte weder an das, was war, noch an das was sein würde. Sie hielt das Zaumzeug des Pferdes fest. Keine Angst mehr, als sie in seine Augen blickte. 

Sie schwieg, nicht, weil sie nicht wusste, was sie sagen sollte, sondern weil sie es ungehörig fand, in diesem Moment zu sprechen. Alles hatte sich bestätigt, alles. Eine Klammer legte sich um ihr Herz, die Bedeutung seiner Worte wog schwer. Wieder war da dieses Gefühl ihn vollkommen zu verstehen und gleichzeitig nicht. Sie dachte über seine Worte nach, nicht über das, was sie bedeuteten, sondern über das, was sie einst bedeutete hatten, für ihn. Ohne den Blickkontakt zu unterbrechen, schüttelte sie sachte den Kopf. 

"Nein, man kann niemandem einen Vorwurf machen, der nicht wusste, wie groß die Welt wirklich ist."

"Oh, die Welt war ungeheuer groß."

"Aber die Person, die sie sah, war zu klein..." sinnierte sie nachdenklich. Die dunklen Wolken kamen näher, der Wind wurde stärker. Innerlich sagte eine Stimme, sie müsse vorsichtiger sein. Wenn sie nun zuviel riskierte, würde sie alles verlieren. Gleich würde er sich an seine Mauer erinnern und dann wäre ihr jede Möglichkeit verwehrt je wieder mit Adhemar zu reden und nicht mit dem schwarzen Ritter. Doch er tat nichts außer sie weiterhin mit unergründlichem Blick anzusehen. 

"Vielleicht waren auch die Menschen, die ihm die Welt zeigten, zu klein..." bot er eine andere Möglichkeit an und wieder nickte sie. 

Sein Pferd war jetzt vollkommen ruhig, sie streichelte weiter das dunkle Fell, doch war ihm klar, dass sie es nicht bemerkte. Noch immer meldete sich keine Stimme in ihm, die ihm sagte, dass das, was er gerade tat, falsch war. Er war so ruhig, dass es ihn überraschte und er fühlte weder die Verachtung für die Frau, noch das Gefühl, dass er hat, sobald er Menschen etwas über sich offenbarte. Darauf wartend, dass sie etwas erwiderte, fühlte er wie der kühle Wind den Schweiß auf seiner Haut trocknete.

"Ich bezweifle, dass es Menschen gab, die das taten. Wahrscheinlich war er oft alleine...?"

"Und wenn es diese Menschen gab, sie ihm aber einfach das falsche zeigten."

"Dann sind diese Menschen dumm." Er sah, wie in ihren Augen kurz die Wut aufblitzte.

"Dumm?"

War sie zu weit gegangen? Es war zu spät. Sie sprach weiter. "Vielleicht sind sie einfach nur zu blind zu sehen, dass es noch andere gibt. Die Welt nicht nur in Mauern eingesperrt ist, wie sie."

"Dann ist also derjenige Schuld, der die Mauern aufgebaut hat?"

"Wer hat sie denn aufgebaut? Nur diejenigen, die nicht über sie hinweg sehen."

"Sind sie nun dumm oder sind sie nur zu klein?"

"Sie sind beides, dumm, weil sie sie errichtet haben und zu klein, weil sie es danach nicht mehr schaffen, die von ihnen selbst errichteten Grenzen zu überschreiten. Weil sie nicht merken, dass sie sich damit selbst ein Gefängnis schaffen."

"Es war ein Gefängnis, in dem sie besser lebten als diejenigen, die in "Freiheit" lebten."

"Ja, und doch ein Gefängnis, in das sie jeden steckten, ob er wollte oder nicht. Er hatte keine Wahl."

"Dann ist es Mitleid, das sie mit einem solchen Menschen haben?" 

"Nein, mir tut lediglich der Mensch leid, der nie beide Seiten sah und sie aus Verblendung, Unwissenheit und Angst nie kennenzulernen wagte." Vorsichtig lehnte sie sich vor. Ihr Herz war unsicher, ob sie die Grenze von dem, was sie ungefährdet sagen durfte, jetzt überschritten hatte. Den Blick zu senken wagte sie nicht. Sie wollte wissen, was er fühlte und das war die einzige Möglichkeit es herauszufinden. Es war auch der einzige Weg zu zeigen, dass sie es ehrlich meinte und es keine leeren Worte waren. Zögernd legte sie die Hand auf den schweißnassen Hals des Pferdes. Ein Zeichen, dass sie verstand und ein Zeichen der Verbündung. In der Ferne grollte der Donner. Wetterleuchten. Der Wind hatte an Stärke gewonnen, wirbelte nicht nur Sand, sondern auch Blätter auf und spielte mit ihnen. Über ihnen war der Himmel schwarz, während sie auf ein Wort oder eine Geste von ihm wartete. 

"Dann arbeitet alles gegen ihn. Kein Ausweg. Es muss so sein."

Langsam schüttelte sie den Kopf

"Vielleicht braucht er nur einen Grund, der ihn über die Mauer sehen lässt..." Als er nicht reagierte, fuhr sie hoffnungsvoll fort. "...jemanden, der ihm einen Ausweg zeigt." Sie sah ihm tief in die Augen und er erwiderte ihren Blick.

~ Stille.

Tiefe Ruhe.

Äußerlich, wie innerlich.

Regen.

Dicke Tropfen.

Unaufhaltsames Fallen.

Unbewegt.

Trotz des Windes.

Stille...tiefe Stille. ~

Sie fühlten den Regen nicht, ihre Blicke hatten sich ineinander verfangen. Die Spannung zwischen ihnen war nicht unangenehm, weil jeder versuchte den anderen zu verstehen.

Dann ein Nicken von ihm. Mit versteinerter Miene, hochmütigen Augen, jedoch ohne das abgrundtief Dunkle darin.

Wie selbstverständlich ließ sie das Pferd los, nickte leicht zurück, als er an ihr vorbei ritt...durch den Regen...in Richtung Stallungen.

Kurz sah sie ihm nach, starrte auf den dunklen Rücken, wandte sich dann ab und setzte langsam ihren Weg fort.

Keiner der beiden dachte nach über das Gespräch. Es war passiert. Ein Ereignis eingeschlossen in weitere, die es begrenzten. Jetzt war das nächste an der Reihe. 

Und während sie durch die leeren Gassen ging, selbst vergessen durch den stetig fallenden Regen, war der letzte Gedanke, den sie dem schwarzen Ritter schenkte, dass sie es ihrer Kleinen nicht erzählen würde. Nicht nur, weil es ihre Hoffnung vielleicht unnötig schüren würde, sondern auch, weil diese Augenblicke nur ihnen beiden gehört hatten. Sie spürte, dass auch der schwarze Ritter mit niemandem darüber sprechen würde. Dann war er aus ihren Gedanken verbannt und sie hörte das Strömen des Regens und fühlte wie angenehm kühl er auf ihren heißen Wangen lag. Die Schriftrolle hatte sie in die weiten Ärmel ihres Kleides geschoben, damit die Schrift nicht verlief und sie die Hände frei hatte, um ihren Rock nach oben zu raffen. Ihre Gedanken waren bei Vicky...wie sie sich auf ihr glückliches Gesicht und freudiges Lachen freute.

***

"W-wie bitte?" Ungläubig starrte das Mädchen auf die Schriftrolle, die Kate ihr entgegen streckte. Vicky sah von ihr zum königlichen Siegel und wieder zurück. Im erwartungsvollen Blick ihrer Freundin zeigte sich plötzlich ein Schatten. Sie musste etwas sagen...doch sie wusste nicht was. "Ich...soll..." Sie schluckte. "...auf den Ball? So richtig als Gast? Nicht als Diebin?"

"Auf den Wunsch des Königs und der Königin." Bestätigend nickend streckte Kate ihr die Rolle noch etwas mehr entgegen.

"Ja, aber...ich hab doch nichts anzuziehen...und weiss nicht, wie ich mich zu benehmen habe und..." Ihre verzweifelten Worte, gepaart mit dem ausladenden Fuchteln ihrer Arme wurden durch Kates Lachen unterbrochen.

"Sonst schleichst du dich als Diebin ein und jetzt, wo du geladen bist, machst du es von solchen Nichtigkeiten abhängig ob du hingehst?" Kate ließ die Rolle sinken und hatte Mühe sich zu beruhigen. Vicky sah so goldig aus, wie sie mit ihren zerzausten Locken dastand und einfach nicht glauben konnte, was sie ihr klar zu machen versuchte.

"Nein, das glaube ich nicht!" Sie schüttelte den Kopf, die roten Locken wirbelten. Trotzdem begann sich jetzt ein Lächeln auf ihren Zügen auszubreiten. Ungläubig, hoffnungsvoll sah sie ihre Freundin an.

"Doch! So glaube es doch!" Kate hielt ihre Freundin fest und blickte ihr fest in die Augen. Bemerkte, wie allmählich das Erstaunen der Freude wich. "Sieh mich an, Vicky. Sie mir in die Augen. Denkst du wirklich, ich würde dich so an der Nase herumführen?" 

Wieder schüttelte sie den Kopf. Sie beruhigte sich, blickte Kate stumm an. Dann plötzlich fiel sie ihr um den Hals und begann mit ihr zu hüpfen.

"Oh, mein Gott! Ich geh auf den Ball des Königs, ich geh auf den Ball des Königs!!" schrie sie. "Oh Kate, das ist so phantastisch!" Sie drückte ihre ältere Freundin an sich.

"Ja, ich weiß." Lachend löste sie sich aus ihrer Umarmung. "Aber wenn wir uns nicht beeilen, müssen wir so," sie blickte an sich und Vicky herunter, "gehen. Wir sollen zuvor noch zu Michelle." Sie zog die Kleine mit sich. "Komm!" 

"Halt!!!" Sie wartete, bis sich Kate fragend umblickte, dann meinte sie zaghaft. "Michelle. Die Königin?"

"Ja, kennst du eine andere?"

Kopfschütteln.

"Sie freut sich darauf dich ankleiden zu lassen." Kate grinste verheißend, doch Vickys Blick blieb unsicher.

"Ja, aber...ich dachte nach gestern Abend..."

"Ach Vicky!" Kate musste wieder lachen. "Michelle mag dich! Gestern Abend hat sie, denke ich, ganz gut überstanden. Sie hat sich sehr für dich stark gemacht, und freut sich unglaublich auf dich."

"Echt?"

Nicken.

"Na gut. Dann lass uns Michelle besuchen!" Freudig lachend war nun Vicky diejenige, die ihre Freundin fort zog.

...to be continued!


	12. Cinderella

**__**

Chapter 12: Cinderella

"Hast du nicht gehört, was ich sagte?" Adhemar stützte sich auf seinem Schreibtisch auf und hatte offensichtlich Mühe sich zu beherrschen. "Verschwinde. Ich kann dich nicht mehr sehen!"

"Aber Adhemar...isch wollte doch nür..."

"Hinaus..." Es war nur ein heiseres Flüstern, doch darin lag so viel Kraft und Drohung, dass seine Mätresse nicht mehr wagte auch nur den Hauch eines Einwandes vorzubringen. 

Sie verstand nicht, was in letzter Zeit mit ihm los war. Natürlich war er schon immer kalt gewesen, doch seit sie in England waren, war alles anders. Wo er früher ihre Gegenwart genossen hatte, da schien sie ihn jetzt nur zu verärgern. Wo sie ihn früher mit ihren Küssen von seinen Gedanken abgelenkt hatte, da war er nun niemals mehr ganz bei ihr. Wo sie früher das Gefühl gehabt hatte wenigstens etwas die Wärme von Leidenschaft in ihm zu entfachen, war nun nichts mehr als Leere und starre Kälte. Ein leises, resigniertes Seufzen entrang sich ihr. Nun war es wohl auch bei ihr soweit. Graf Adhemar hatte sie satt. Wie es vielen Damen gegangen war, so war ihre Zeit nun auch da. Sie wusste, alles was nun noch blieb war der Ausklang ihrer Liaison...noch zwei bis drei kalte Nächte, noch ein paar halbherzige Versuche ihrerseits, noch einige Demütigungen von ihm, und dann... ‚C'est la vie!' dachte sie, doch sie bemerkte, dass es ihr nicht wirklich gleichgültig war. 

***

"Ihr wollt zur Königin?! Sicher doch!" Der Mann, der ihnen den Weg versperrt hatte, beäugte die beiden jungen Frauen misstrauisch.

"Ja, erkennen sie mich denn nicht mehr?" Kates Stimme hatte einen leicht verzweifelten Klang angenommen. "Ich bin doch gerade erst an ihnen vorbei in die Stadt gegangen." Zwar musste sie zugeben, dass sie jetzt etwas heruntergekommener und dreckiger aussah als zuvor, doch es hatte bisher noch nie Probleme gegeben, wenn sie ins Schloss wollte.

"Wartet! Ich habe eine Einladung zum Ball!" platzte Vicky heraus und streckte ihm die Schriftrolle entgegen.

"Und wer sagt mir, dass ihr die nicht einem Adligen geraubt habt?" Der Argwohn war deutlich zu hören. Gerade als Kate zu einer erneuten Erwiderung ansetzten wollte, kam ein zweiter Wächter hinzu.

"Hey, lass die zwei passieren, die sind in Ordnung." Er lächelte Kate an. "Sie sind doch die Schmiedin?"

Kate nickte.

"Der hier," er schlug seinem Kollegen auf die Schulter, "ist neu. Normalerweise seid ihr im gesamten Schloss bekannt." Er grinste, und Kate versuchte herauszubekommen ob dies eine tiefere Bedeutung hatte. "Ihr braucht ihm nicht böse sein, Mylady. Durch den Ball werden die Eingänge strenger bewacht als sonst. Wer weiss, wer sich alles einschleichen will." Mit diesen Worten trat er auf die Seite und ließ Kate und Vicky durch.

Mit einem letzten dankbaren Lächeln ging Kate weiter. Plötzlich stieß Vicky sie begeistert an, und grinste.

"Der hat dich ‚Mylady' genannt!!!!" Sie kicherte.

"Ja, und?" Kate machte einen gespielt verständnislosen Gesichtsausdruck, bevor sie in Vickys Lachen einstimmte.

Erst als sie die langen prachtvollen Gänge entlang gingen, wurde Vicky ruhiger und kam aus dem Staunen nicht mehr heraus. Natürlich hatte sie sich bereits in den Ballsaal eingeschlichen, doch in den Privatgemächern des Königs und der Königin war sie niemals gewesen...sie wurden ungleich besser bewacht. 

Bewundernd strich ihr Blick über die mit kunstvollen Wandteppichen behangenen Wände, über die goldenen Kerzenhalter und den kostbaren, roten Teppich, der den Boden bedeckte. 

"Wow, das ist ja ... wunderschön." Sie trat zögernd zu einem der Wandbehänge und berührte ihn vorsichtig, was ihrer Freundin ein Lächeln entlockte. 

"Ja, nicht war?" 

Wieder nickte Vicky. "Würdest du nicht auch gerne so leben?" Ihre Augen glänzten vor Freude, während sie Kate erwartungsvoll ansah. 

"Ich weiß nicht ..." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. "Vielleicht schon... es ist wirklich wunderschön. Aber bisher mochte ich auch mein normales Leben."

"Ja, ich verstehe, was du meinst... es geht mir genauso." Vicky sah sie einen Augenblick still an. Dann nahm sie wieder Kates Hand und zog sie mit sich. "Aber jetzt bin ich neugierig auf diese Welt! Komm!"

Als sie einige Schritte zurückgelegt hatten, blieb sie plötzlich wieder stehen, drehte sich zu Kate um. "Äh, wo geht's lang...?"

"Vielleicht wäre es besser, wenn ich vorausgehe, schließlich wollen wir nicht, dass du aus Versehen in Jocelyns Gemach landest." Sie kicherte und ging voran. 

Schließlich standen sie vor der großen Türe, die in die Gemächer der Königin führte. Als Kate zu Vicky sah, bemerkte sie, dass diese mit offenem Mund dastand und die Türe anstarrte.

"Und da drin wartet jetzt die Königin auf uns?" Es war mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage, und das Mädchen sah Kate erwartungsvoll an. Diese nickte lächelnd.

"Aber ich fürchte dort wartet noch jemand ganz anderes..." Kaum hatte Kate diese Worte ausgesprochen, wurde auch schon die Türe aufgerissen.

"Ja, meine Güte, da sind sie ja endlich!!!!" Mathilda stemmte die Hände in die (wirklich enormen) Hüften. "Sie sehn ja noch schlimmer aus als sonst!" Sie musterte erst Kate, dann Vicky von oben bis unten. "Und wenn ich mir die Frisur der Kleinen hier so anschaue..." Sie ergriff eine Locke des Mädchen mit zwei Fingern. "...dann hätten sie wirklich früher kommen sollen." 

Vicky war natürlich um keine Antwort verlegen, doch sie kam gar nicht mehr dazu ihre schlagfertige Erwiderung auszusprechen, da die beiden "Damen" von der Amme ins Zimmer gezogen wurden.

"Mirella, Nancy, Carmella, los, los! Die Kleider und nicht zu vergessen die Frisuren. Ihr habt die Befehle der Königin gehört! Diese beiden..." Mathilda suchte mit einem abfällig entsetzten Blick auf ihr Aussehen einen Ausdruck. "...naja, jedenfalls müssen sie am Ende aussehen wie Prinzessinnen."

Kate sah auf Vicky, deren Augen strahlten, als sie sich in dem prunkvollen Raum umsah, und ganz vergaß, dass sie ja noch gegen das Kommentar der Amme protestieren musste. Obwohl es nur das Ankleidezimmer war, war er riesig und prunkvoll. Überall lagen Kleider und Accessoires ausgebreitet und warteten nur darauf getragen zu werden. Was für ein Gefühl musste das für Vicky sein? 

Plötzlich hörten sie aus dem Nebenzimmer Michelles freudig erregte Stimme.

"Mathilda, sind die beiden da?" 

Das nächste was zu hören war, waren Protestrufe der Dienerin, die wohl gerade beginnen wollte Michelle zu frisieren. "Aber Mylady, Eure Frisur ist aufwendig, und wir sollten jetzt sofort..." Doch sie wurde sofort unterbrochen:

"Das hat Zeit!" Mit geröteten Wangen kam Michelle in das Zimmer gelaufen, in dem Vicky und Kate waren. 

"Kate, Vicky!" Die Königin strahlte. Sie trug wieder die prächtige Robe, doch ihre Haare waren noch lose und legten sich weich um ihr Gesicht. "Ich freue mich, dass ihr da seid." Sie ging auf Vicky zu. "Und ich bin so froh, dass du die Einladung angenommen hast."

Mit offenem Mund starrte die Kleine sie an.

"Natürlich, wie könnte ich ablehnen?" fragte sie entgeistert. Dann senkte sie ihre Stimme, so dass nur Kate und Michelle sie verstehen konnten. "Ich war noch nie auf einem Ball... offiziell natürlich und ich bin so glücklich... Das... das habe ich mir schon immer gewünscht. Ich bin dir so dankbar." Sie sah Michelle ernst an. Doch diese lächelte nur. 

"Schon gut, ich bin dir auch dankbar, dass du hier bist. Ich umgebe mich lieber mit lieben Freunden, als mit Menschen, zu denen ich kein Vertrauen habe und mit denen ich kein Wort reden kann, das mir wichtig ist." Sie lächelte und ergriff Vickys Hand, dann fasste sie auch nach Kates. "Ich bin ja so froh, dass ihr hier seid." wiederholte sie, während sie die Hände der beiden drückte. Dann erhellte sich ihr Gesicht wieder. "Außerdem möchte ich euch ankleiden. Keiner soll euch mehr erkennen, heute werdet ihr Prinzessinnen und alle Männer werden sich nach euch umdrehen."

Vicky bekam rote Wangen, und Kate lächelte still in sich hinein.

"Lass dich mal ansehen." Michelle musterte Vicky von oben bis unten, dann sah sie zu Mathilda. "Ich denke das grüne Seidenkleid würde ihr wunderbar stehen."

"Natürlich, Mylady." Schicksalsergeben wandte sich die Amme ab und suchte nach dem gewählten Kleid.

"Und die Haare vielleicht hochgesteckt?" Michelle wandte sich an die Kammerzofe, die ihr aus dem Nebenzimmer gefolgt war und sah diese fragend an.

"Ja..." Die Frau begann Vickys Haare zu begutachten, sie zur Probe nach oben zu heben, Formen auszuprobieren, und die Rothaarige ließ es gerne mit sich geschehen. Doch die Worte Michelles ließen sie nicht mehr los: Die Männer, die sich nach ihr umdrehen würden...würde Adhemar auch einer von ihnen sein? Sicher war er auf dem Ball. Todsicher. Der Gedanke bohrte sich in sie. Er würde sie sehen heute abend...er würde sie doch erkennen, oder? Und plötzlich wurde ihr klar, wie unerträglich es für sie wäre, wenn auch er sie auf einmal nicht mehr erkennen würde. So wie es allen anderen Adligen gehen sollte- ‚Ich werde Adhemar wiedersehen...' Viele hatten die Szene auf dem Willkommensball mitbekommen. Sie war eine Diebin, und wenn ihr irgendjemand etwas Böses wollte und sie heute abend erkannte...Sie wollte nicht weiter darüber nachdenken. Wollte nicht wissen, ob Adhemar sie verraten würde; wollte nicht wissen ob er sie überhaupt noch kannte...sie hatte Angst, das wusste sie; Angst vor der Enttäuschung, obwohl sie nicht mal recht wusste über was sie enttäuscht sein würde. Und doch: Die Ungewissheit, was heute abend geschehen würde, ließ ihr Herz schneller schlagen, verursachte ein flaues Gefühl von Übelkeit in ihrem Magen. 

"Mach dir keine Sorgen." Eine Hand legte sich auf ihre Schulter und Kates warme Stimme versuchte sie zu beruhigen. Als sie aufsah, erblickte sie zudem noch Michelles mitfühlendes und zugleich aufmunterndes Lächeln. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte ein Lachen. Auch wenn die beiden nicht wussten, weshalb sie sich Sorgen machte, tat es doch wohl, dass sie es bemerkten und sie ermutigen wollten. Sie bemühte sich den Gedanken an Adhemar zu verdrängen und sich darauf zu konzentrieren, was mit ihr passierte. Dass die zwei Frauen sie nicht nur umkleideten, sondern sie auch, mit Hilfe von Schmuck und Make-up komplett verwandelten. Sie hatte so etwas noch nie gesehen. Es erstaunte sie und mit offenem Mund beobachtete sie, wie ihr Juwelen umgelegt wurden, ihr Kämme in die Haare geschoben und ihre Lippen rot gefärbt wurden. Sie fühlte sich wirklich, wie eine Prinzessin, als sie den kostbaren Stoff des lindgrünen Kleides auf ihrer Haut spürte, wie kühl und weich er war und als sie mit duftendem Wasser eingesprüht wurde, das nach Rosen duftete, genauso wie Michelle stets roch. Sie zog die Nase kraus, als sie direkt dem feinen Wasserstaub einatmete und musste niesen. 

"Gesundheit!" kam es von Michelle und Kate gleichzeitig, und die drei Frauen mussten lachen. Mathilda, die die Szene mit gemischten Gefühlen beobachtete, trat schließlich zu Michelle.

"Mylady, ich denke den Rest bekommen wir alleine hin. Wenn sie sich jetzt bitte frisieren lassen würden."

Michelle nickte. 

"Natürlich." Sie ergriff Vickys Hand und lachte sie an. "Du siehst wunderschön aus."

Das Mädchen errötete und bekam nur ein leises "Danke" heraus. Kate musste grinsen. So kleinlaut hatte sie Vicky ja noch nie erlebt. Irrte sie sich oder war es eine Träne der Rührung, die sie in den Augen ihrer Freundin sah? Plötzlich klopfte es, und nachdem jemand ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten den Kopf herein streckte, war klar, dass es sich dabei um Will handelte. 

"Sir William!" setzte Mathilda schon zu einer Schimpftirade an, doch sie wurde von Michelle unterbrochen.

"Kommt doch herein." Will tat, wie ihm geheißen und betrat mit einem schiefen Grinsen den Raum ohne auf die bösen Blicke der Amme zu achten. Artig verbeugte er sich vor Michelle, dann mit einem wissenden Lächeln vor Kate, die dieses Mal ganz in dunkles violett gehüllt war, und schließlich vor Vicky, die heftig errötete. 

"Oh, meine Königin hat eine neue Hofdame?" meinte er mit einem Zwinkern, und Vicky grinste wie ein Honigkuchenpferd zu Kate, als er fortfuhr. "Woher stammt denn die schöne Lady?" Er ergriff ihre Hand und führte sie an den Mund. 

Kates Herz sprang. Sie war Will so dankbar. Das gab Vicky das letzte bisschen Selbstvertrauen, das ihr für den Abend gefehlt hatte. Nun musste sie sich wirklich wie eine Lady fühlen.

"So, kaum ist eine unbekannte schöne Lady in der Nähe, vergisst der Herr jede andere Frau?" Neckend stupste sie ihn an. Verwundert sahen sich Michelle und Vicky an. Auch Will starrte sie einigermaßen irritiert an. Dass Kate wieder so fröhlich mit ihm herumalberte, war schon lange her. Doch er fasste sich schnell und mit einem breiten Grinsen, ergriff er auch ihre Hand und hauchte einen Kuss darauf.

"Mylady haben keinen Grund eifersüchtig zu sein. Mein Herz ist groß genug für beide Ladys. Sie haben also keinen Anlass sich zu streiten, obwohl ich mich äußerst geschmeichelt fühle."

Lachend entzog sie ihm die Hand. 

"Das hättest du wohl gerne!"Ein Klaps auf seine Schulter. 

"Au!" Mit vorwurfsvollen Blick wandte er sich an Michelle. "Eure Hofdame ist sehr ungezogen, sie schlägt mich! Ich verlange, dass sie bestraft wird." Er ließ sich in den Stuhl fallen, der an der Frisierkommode bereitstand. 

"Vielleicht wäre es besser, wenn der "Herr Ritter" sie selbst bestrafen würde?" 

"Vicky!" Kate drehte sich zu der Kleinen um, die rasch hinter Will's Rücken verschwand. 

Mathilda beschloss, dass sie sich dieses Theater lange genug angesehen hatte und dass nun der Zeitpunkt gekommen war, einzuschreiten. 

"Sir Thatcher, was führt sie nun in das Ankleidezimmer" ihre Stimme klang ungehalten. "der Königin?"

Mit einem breiten Lächeln ( Sonnenscheinlächeln ) sah er die Amme an. "Ach, ist doch schön hier." Er sah lachend zu den jungen Frauen in dem kleinen Raum, die zwei Bediensteten kicherten, als sein Blick sie traf. "Mir gefällt es sehr gut, braucht man da einen Grund?"

"DAS würde ich meinen, ja!" Mathildas Augen sprühten nur so vor Entrüstung.

Will seufzte.

"Na schön...Edward schickt mich, ich soll fragen ob soweit alles vorbereitet ist und wann's genau losgehen kann...hat wohl noch was nachzuarbeiten, weil er heute Nachmittag nicht dazu kam..." Ein Grinsen zu Michelle, die errötend kicherte. Mathilda schenkte ihr einen warnenden Blick und mit einem verächtlichen Blick auf Wills Pose, der immer noch halb ihm Stuhl lag, meinte sie spitz:

"Sie sollten sich also im Namen "König Edwards V." erkundigen, wann die Damen bereit sind für den Ball, damit er seine Zeit bis dahin noch gut einteilen kann?"

Will überlegte kurz, dann meinte er mit einem Grinsen:

"Ja, so kann man's auch sagen." 

"Dann, SIR WILLIAM, können sie nun, da sie die Nachricht überbracht haben, gehen und seiner Majestät mitteilen, dass es wohl noch eine Stunde dauern wird."

"Ui...das war dann wohl ein Rausschmiss, was?" Ein Grinsen in die Runde, während er seufzend aufstand, was wieder allgemeines Kichern auslöste. Als er langsam an Kate vorbeiging, beugte er sich zu ihr und meinte leise und mit einem Grinsen: "Eigentlich wollte ich nur vor Jocelyn Reißaus nehmen..." Doch sie schien den Humor in seiner Stimme nicht zu bemerken...

Sofort verschwand der Funke der Fröhlichkeit aus ihren Augen. ‚Das kann er doch nicht ernst meinen.' Was bedeutete diese Anspielung? Ihr Herz begann unwillkürlich schneller zu pochen, das Kribbeln in ihrem Bauch war wieder da. Zögernd legte sie die Hand darauf. Immer wieder schaffte er es mit den kleinsten Bemerkungen, sie vollkommen aus der Fassung zu bringen, als wäre es seine Absicht. Doch sie konnte nicht glauben, dass er es absichtlich tat. Er wusste einfach nicht, was er mit seinen Worten und manchmal auch Gesten in ihr auslöste. Sie meinte noch fühlen zu können, wo er sie zuvor berührt hatte, wie er ihre Hand genommen hatte und den Handkuss vollzogen hatte – ohne richtige Berührung, sondern die korrekte, keusche Art. Es hatte ihr noch vor wenigen Augenblicken nichts bedeutet. Alles war gewesen wie zuvor, als wäre es nie geschehen, dass sie sich in ihn verliebt hatte. Es war ihr für einige Momente gelungen, mit ihm herumzualbern, als wären sie nur gute Freunde – was sie auch nur waren, wie sie sich ins Gedächtnis zurückrief. Doch noch bevor sie bemerkt hatte, was in jenen Momenten anders war, da waren sie auch schon vorbei. Und alles wie zuvor: Schmetterlinge bei seinem Blick, Wärme nach seiner Berührung und Schmerzen beim Gedanken, dass er eine andere liebte. Als sie seinen irritierten Blick sah, bemerkte sie, dass er wohl auf eine scherzhafte Bemerkung ihrerseits wartete, doch sie brachte nur ein schwaches Lächeln zustande. 

Mathildas auffordernde Blicke ließen ihm keine andere Wahl, als den Raum zu verlassen, obwohl er die erneute Spannung zwischen Kate und sich fühlte. Wieder regte sich das Gefühl in ihm, das er nicht verstand...das Gefühl, dass irgendetwas verkehrt war...dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte...an dieser Situation, allgemein oder überhaupt.

"Dann werde ich die Damen nicht länger aufhalten." Er verbeugte sich erst vor der Königin, dann ging er hinaus. Seine Blicke trafen Kates, und sie lächelte...ja, sie lächelte, doch das Lächeln hatte etwas trauriges. Schnell zwinkerte er ihr zu, und schloss dann die Türe hinter sich.

Mathilda musste sich offensichtlich schwer zusammenreißen, um nicht ein böses Kommentar über ‚diesen Kerl, der ja wohl als Edelmann nichts taugte' loszulassen.

"Jetzt aber hurtig, hurtig!" Sie schob Michelle an den Frisiertisch und gab letzte Anweisungen für Vickys Frisur, außerdem hatte sie diesem ‚kleinen diebischen Straßenmädchen' noch einige Benimmregeln beizubringen. (Was sie für Michelle nicht alles für Opfer bringt...)

***

"Und um Gottes Willen: Behalte deine Finger bei dir!" Mathilda bekam ein ‚Sie' gegenüber Vicky offensichtlich auch jetzt nicht über die Lippen, nachdem Vicky wie eine Prinzessin aussah.

"Glauben Sie etwa, ich würde auf dem Ball stehlen, nachdem ich von Michelle eingeladen wurde?" Gab diese hitzig zurück. Ihre Augen blitzten beinahe zornig. "Da brauchen sie sich keine Sorgen zu machen. Ich mag vielleicht eine Diebin sein, doch was Ehre ist, das weiß sogar ich." Sie warf den Kopf mit ihrer inzwischen zwar zurechtgemachten Lockenmähne nach hinten, dennoch flogen ihre Haare.

Eine Berührung an ihrer Schulter ließ sie herumfahren. 

"Vicky." Warnend schüttelte Kate den Kopf. "Komm mit." Sie nahm die Kleine bei der Hand und verabschiedete sich von Michelle, die sich noch immer über Vickys Benehmen amüsierte. Dann verließen sie das Ankleidezimmer. Kaum war die Tür geschlossen, wandte sich Kate wieder zu ihr. 

"So ist sie immer und ich glaube, sie wird sich auch nicht mehr ändern." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Arme Kate, wie oft hat sie dich schon angegiftet? Warum setzt du ihr denn nichts entgegen?"

"Es hat ja doch keinen Zweck."

"So eine dumme Pute!" Vicky brodelte vor Wut. "Ich mag vielleicht aus der Gosse kommen, aber das gibt ihr nicht das Recht, mich so zu behandeln."

"Du magst ja Recht haben, doch hier" Kate blickte sich um. " Hier denkt man anders."

Vicky verstummte und sah sich ängstlich um. Hatte sie jemand gehört?

"Trotzdem, ich bin ja so froh, dass du jetzt auch hier bist. Es tut so wohl jemand an seiner Seite zu wissen, der einen versteht." Sie drückte die Hand ihrer Freundin. Einen Augenblick sahen sich die beiden an, dann meinte Vicky, indem sie versuchte ihre Rührung zu vertuschen:

"Hey, na komm schon!" Sie schlug Kate freundschaftlich auf die Schulter. "Wir lassen's heut abend so richtig krachen!" Sie griff nach Kates Hand und zog sie wieder ins Ankleidezimmer: "Und jetzt bringen wir die Pute noch etwas auf die Palme und Michelle zum Lachen!"

***

"Und wenn ich stolpere?" wisperte Vicky zu Kate, während sie, mit den anderen Hofdamen, hinter der Königin her zum Ballsaal liefen.

"Das tust du nicht!" Kate hoffte inständig, dass Vicky die bösen, stechenden Blicke von Jocelyn nicht bemerkte.

"Und wenn..." 

Doch weiter kam das Mädchen nicht mehr. Sie kamen in den Vorraum, wo der König und seine Ritter warteten, um sich zum Einzug in den Saal zu formieren. 

Edward bedachte Kate und Vicky mit einem herzlichen Lächeln zur Begrüßung bevor er seine Gemahlin küsste.

Die Hofdamen wurden ihrerseits sehr erfreut von den Ritter begrüßt. Will wurde von Jocelyn umarmt und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. Aber noch bevor er ihr den Arm anbot, wandte er sich noch einmal zu Vicky und stupste ihr auf die Nase.

"Du machst das schon." flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr.

Kate war ihm sehr dankbar, doch konnte sie nicht umhin den düsteren Blick seiner Verlobten zu bemerken. Rasch wandte sie den Kopf ab und lächelte den Ritter an, der ihr den Arm angeboten hatte, um sie in die Halle zu führen. Sie kannte ihn nur flüchtig, ein oder zweimal hatte sie bereits mit ihm getanzt. Zufrieden sah sie, dass auch Vicky einen Begleiter gefunden hatte, mit dem sie sich nun vor ihr einreihte. Es freute sie, ihr Strahlen zu sehen und dass es ihr offensichtlich gefiel.

Vicky beachtete ihren Begleiter kaum. Sie war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt genau zu beobachten was passierte, als sich die Türen zum Saal öffnete und sie mit den anderen Paaren dem Königspaar zum Thron folgten. Die Adligen im Saal verbeugten sich sobald sie vorbeikamen, und Vicky war stolz wie niemals zuvor. 

Dann, plötzlich sah sie ihn. Adhemar stand bei den französischen Gesandten, bemerkte sie nicht, da sein Blick auf König und Königin gerichtet waren, vor denen er sich nun verbeugte. Eine unsagbare Angst machte sich plötzlich in ihr breit. In ihrem Magen herrschte Aufruhr. Sie wusste nicht ob es die Möglichkeit war, dass er sie in dem Moment auffliegen lassen könnte, in dem er sie entdeckte, oder ob es seine bloße Präsenz war, die sie schwindeln ließ. Michelle und Edward hatten den Thron bestiegen, und Ritter und Edelfräulein trennten sich nun. Die Damen hatten ihre Plätze am Fuße des Throns neben Michelle, während die Herren an der Seite Edwards Platz nehmen sollten. Vicky versuchte ihre Blicke von Adhemar zu nehmen und sich darauf zu konzentrieren wenigstens einigermaßen würdevoll zu ihrem Platz zu kommen. Es gelang ihr nicht recht. Einerseits wollte sie seine Reaktion sehen, wenn er sie erblickte...andererseits wusste sie, wie sehr seine Augen sie aus dem Gleichgewicht bringen konnten. Und dann war da noch die Macht, die er in diesem Augenblick über sie hatte...alles oder nichts. Es war soweit. Sie hatte keine Zeit mehr länger darüber nachzudenken. Der Ritter an ihrer Seite verließ sie mit einem Handkuss... 

Einige Momente blickte sie zu Boden, wagte weder aufzusehen, noch sich zu rühren. Sie war in diesem Augenblick so allein und unsicher, während sie innerlich kämpfte. Sie musste wissen, was er tat, ob er sie entdeckt hatte oder ob er sie verraten würde. Doch sie wusste auch, dass sie Angst davor hatte ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Nie war sein Blick ganz zu deuten und das war es, was sie so hilflos fühlen ließ. Aber etwas in ihr zwang sie aufzublicken. Die Ungewissheit oder dieses Gefühl, das sie immer empfand? Das sie zu ihm zog, wie die Motte ins Licht? Für einen Moment schloss sie die Augen, jeder Lärm verstummte. Dann öffnete sie sie wieder, blickte auf. Sie sah ihn an, ging langsam hinter der vorangehenden Hofdame her. 

Er ließ den Blick über die Ritter gleiten...über Edward und Michelle...über die Hofdamen. Dann sah er sie.

Ihre Blicke trafen sich...

Ein Stich in ihre Brust.

Seine Augen leicht erstaunt, dann sofort wieder undurchdringlich...

Ihr Magen verkrampft sich.

Sein Blick hält ihren fest...

Sie kann nicht anders als es zu gewähren.

Seine Augen werden schmal, sein Mundwinkel zuckt...verächtlich oder bewundernd?

Ihr Herz schlägt wie wild.

Die Angst...die Hoffnung...ER raubt ihr die Luft.

Langsam geht sie weiter, mechanisch.

Doch sie fragt sich, wie sie es schafft einen Fuß vor den anderen zu setzten.

Der Blickkontakt ist noch immer ungebrochen.

Sie weiss, dass er nicht einlenken würde.

Noch immer.

Sie würde es auch nicht tun.

Kalt trifft auf warm. Kann sich nicht trennen.

Ihr Wille lässt es auch gar nicht zu. Dann dieses Gefühl, die Gewissheit in seine Augen zu sehen.

Wieder ein Funke von Regung in seinen Augen.

Sie atmet nicht. Verwunderung? Belustigung? 

Gleich würde sie vorbei sein, der Kontakt unterbrochen.

Und noch während sie sich wundert, wie sie weitergehen kann, wo sie nicht einmal atmen kann,

beginnt sie zu bedauern, dass es nach wenigen Schritten, in wenigen Herzschlägen zu Ende sein wird.

Beginnt zu hoffen, dass sie es durchsteht. Ist erleichtert, dass es gleich vorbei ist.

Erleichterung Aufatmen

drei Schritte, wie viele Herzschläge?

Enttäuschung Schmerzen

zwei Schritte, wie viele Herzschläge?

Erleichterung Sein Blick – Eisenklammer

...WIE VIELE HERZSCHLÄGE...?

Enttäuschung Seine Augen

// Vorbei // Luft, Herzrasen

***

Sie war hier. Sie hatte die Unverfrorenheit hier aufzutauchen...nein, zu erscheinen. Er beobachtete sie: Sie war so anders mit dem Seidenkleid...der Frisur, und doch war die Wildheit an ihr nicht verlorengegangen. Sie war an ihr, sie strahlte sie aus. Wie sehr sie auch verändert war, er würde sie immer erkennen...spätestens am feurigen Sprühen ihrer Augen...an dem brennenden Stolz jeder ihrer Bewegungen.

Adhemar fuhr mit den Augen ihre Konturen nach....Wangen, Hals, Brüste...ihre Hände, die im Schloß lagen...

Sie war hier. Sie besaß die Unverfrorenheit ihn wieder aus der Fassung zu bringen. Und zugleich besaß sie nicht nur den Mut hier zu sein, ihn zu überraschen, sondern auch die gesamte Welt der Adels zu täuschen. Dieser Mut war etwas für das er sie beinahe bewundern musste. Keinem war etwas aufgefallen und er war sich sicher, dass es auch keinem auffallen würde. Der Vorfall auf jenem Ball war längst vergessen, der Adel war ja so sprunghaft und so schnell vergessend...! Er lachte freudlos und doch amüsiert. 

Amüsiert über die Tatsache, dass sie hier war, amüsiert über die Dummheit der Adligen. Amüsiert über den Gedanken, der ihm plötzlich kam. Er hatte sie in der Hand. Mit einem Wort von ihm wäre ihre perfekte Tarnung aufgefallen, wäre sie bloßgestellt und der Willkür der Kerkermeister ausgeliefert. Doch gleichzeitig war dieser Gedanke irrelevant. Er würde sie nicht auffliegen lassen...gefühllos, äußerlich ungerührt dachte er dies. Er wollte es nicht. Mit jedem Mal, da er ihr begegnete, überraschte sie ihn aufs Neue...es faszinierte ihn. Das schafften wenige Menschen...'Nein,' verbesserte er sich, ‚Niemand schafft das außer ihr.' Ein schmales Lächeln...seine Augen verengten sich. Er wollte wissen, wie es weiterging...

"...eröffne ich hiermit den Ball."

Adhemar wurde durch die Hochrufe, die auf Edwards Eröffnungsrede folgten, aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. 

Die Musiker begannen zu spielen und ringsherum wurde getanzt. Plötzlich hatte er den Wunsch nach Stille und Einsamkeit. Er trat zurück und verschwand in den Garten. Nach dem Regen war es angenehm kühl. Mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen lehnte er sich gegen das Geländer und beobachtete den Saal durch die Fenster.

***

Edward und Michelle saßen am Ende der Halle und hatten ihre Hände ineinandergelegt. Glücklich strahlte sie ihn an und deutete auf Vicky, die gerade von einem seiner Ritter zum Tanzen geführt wurde. Will tanzte mit Jocelyn und die beiden sahen ziemlich verliebt aus. Irgendwie machte sie das traurig. Mit ihren Augen suchte sie die Tanzfläche nach Kate ab. Wusste nicht ob sie froh oder noch trauriger sein sollte, als sie sie nirgends fand. Als ihr Blick die Säulen am Rande der Halle absuchten, wurde ihr Herz schwerer. Dort stand ihre Freundin. Michelle konnte nicht ausmachen ob sie Will oder Vicky beobachtete. Auf Kates Gesicht lag ein Lächeln...nicht fröhlich, doch auch nicht traurig. Ein pflichtbewusstes Lächeln, wie sie selbst es auch schon so oft gelächelt hatte...eine Maske.

***

"Und, gefällt es ihnen, Lady Viktoria?"

"Oh, ja! Es ist klasse!"

"Bitte?" Ihr Tanzpartner blickte sie verwirrt an.

"Ehm...ich meine, ich genieße den Abend sehr." Sie lächelte, doch gleichzeitig wünschte sie sich weg von ihm. Er war zwar nett und höflich, doch auf seltsame Weise mochte sie es nicht, so nah bei ihm zu sein, seine Berührung auf ihrem Körper zu fühlen...sein überfreundliches, irgendwie erwartungsvolles Lächeln zu sehen und spüren. War er genau das, was sie erwartet hatte? Waren es nur ihre alten Vorbehalte, die sie zurückzucken ließen? Mit einem Mal fand sie es beinahe amüsant, wie er so genau dem entsprach, was sie schon immer gedacht hatte. Über den Adel. Er war so selbstbezogen und derart höflich, dass sie es nur müde belächeln konnte. Was sie jedoch noch viel amüsanter fand, war die Tatsache, dass er es nicht einmal bemerkte. Er war freundlich nur damit sie sich ihm gegenüber auch nett verhielt, nicht etwas weil er es selbst wollte. Außerdem war er so oberflächlich, dass es sie schon jetzt ankotzte. Und während sie in sein lächelndes Gesicht sah, wusste sie, dass dies ihr letzter Tanze mit ihm war.

***

Er fühlte den frischen Wind in seinen Haaren, beobachtete aufmerksam jede von Vickys Bewegungen durch die großen Fenster. Er sah, wie ihre ständig wechselnden Tanzpartner sie im Arm hielten. Deren Hände auf ihrer Hüfte, auf ihren Schultern...wie sie sie immer wieder anlachte während des Tanzes. Sie tanzte mit keinem Ritter mehr als einmal, doch kaum hatte sie sich wieder gesetzt, kam ein anderer Edelmann und bat um die "Ehre" mit ihr zu tanzen. Auf Adhemars Gesicht breitete sich ein Grinsen aus. ‚Diese Narren...sie wickelt sie um den Finger. Sie ist eine kleine Diebin...ein dreckiges Straßenmädchen, doch sie führt sie an der Nase herum...und diese Idioten haben nicht den blassesten Schimmer, wen sie da im Arm halten.' Er ging ein Stück die Terrasse entlang, so dass er sie auch jetzt sehen konnte, da sie am anderen Ende des Saals tanzte. Ihre sorgsam geordneten Locken flogen...ihre Wangen waren gerötet...ihr Lachen, er sah es...doch gleichzeitig meinte er es zu hören; stellte es sich vor. Er wusste nicht wie es klang, wenn sie lachte, fiel ihm auf. Wenn sie ihm begegnete war sie nicht frei und unbefangen...hatte niemals gelacht. Warum störte ihn dieser Gedanke? Schließlich sollte niemals auch nur irgendjemand in seiner Gegenwart unbefangen sein. Außer Michelle...aber sie war schon immer die Ausnahme gewesen.

Er atmete scharf aus, als die Musik endete und er beobachtete, wie sich der Ritter mit einem Handkuss bei ihr bedankte. 

__

~‚Dreckiges Fussvolk...ein unwürdiges Straßenmädchen aus der Gosse...'~ 

Würde er ihr jemals so nahe sein? 

__

~‚Sie ist unwürdig...'~ 

Etwas in ihm verkrampfte sich...wieder ihr Lachen. Ihre Lippen...ihre Wangen...die Bewegung ihres geschmeidigen Körpers. ‚DRECK!' Aprupt drehte er sich um, stützte sich schwer auf dem Geländer ab und versuchte seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Er kniff die Augen zusammen...hielt den Kopf nach unten gebeugt, versuchte ihr Bild aus seinem Kopf zu verscheuchen. 

__

~‚Nur ein Wort und sie ist geliefert. Du hast sie in der Hand...ein Wort von dir genügt.' ~

Er umfasst das Geländer so fest, dass seine Handknöchel weiß hervortraten. 

‚NEIN!'

Er würde sich nicht zu diesem Schritt hinreißen lassen. Er würde es ertragen...wer war sie schon? Wer war dieses Mädchen, dass sie ihn zu solch einer Tat bringen konnte? Zu solch einer ehrlosen Tat? Viktoria war sicher auf Edwards und Michelles Wunsch hier. Was hatte er sich also dagegen aufzulehnen? Dieses Mal hatte die Kleine ihm nichts geklaut...nichts verbrochen, und wenn es für den König von England in Ordnung war, dass sie hier war, warum sollte er sie auffliegen lassen? Nur weil er ihre Anwesenheit nicht ertrug? War er so schwach? 

‚NEIN!' 

Sie war ein Mädchen aus der Gosse...nicht wert, dass er sich zu so etwas hinreißen lies...

__

~‚Und...warum beschäftigst du dich dann so mit ihr?'~

‚Das tue ich nicht.'

__

~‚Sie ist Dreck.'~

‚Ich weiss...und doch...'

__

~‚Und doch...?'~

‚NEIN! Du hast ganz recht...sie ist unwürdig. Ein Nichts...Dreck...'

__

~‚Bist du dir sicher?'~

‚Warum fragst du mich das? Hast du mir diese Worte nicht von Anfang an eingebleut?' 

__

~‚Ja, das habe ich. Und nun frage ich dich: Bist du dir sicher?'~

‚Ja. Sie ist Dreck.'

__

~‚Gut. Niemals wird sie deiner würdig sein. Niemals wird sie mehr sein als ein Mädchen aus der Gosse.'~

‚Ja...'

Adhemar hob den Kopf...legte ihn in den Nacken. Sein Griff um das Geländer wurde langsam lockerer. Er atmete tief durch. Noch einige Minuten an der frischen Luft...dann wäre er bereit wieder hineinzugehen.

***

Mit einem Nicken entzog sie dem Ritter ihre Hand und ließ sich zu ihrem Platz begleiten. Vicky setzte sich und konnte sich gerade noch verkneifen die Beine auszustrecken. Sie wünschte sich, dass nicht sofort wieder ein Edelmann kommen würde um sie aufzufordern. Sie war außer Atem und ihre Füße schmerzten von den engen eleganten Schuhen. Sie hatte Spaß...sie fühlte sich wirklich wie eine Lady. Sie wurde behandelt wie eine und fast hatte sie schon vergessen, wer sie wirklich war. Doch dazu war dieser Abend ja schließlich da. Sie begegnete Michelles fragendem Lächeln und nickte ihr begeistert zu um der Königin zu zeigen, wie sehr es ihr gefiel. Offensichtlich tanzte Michelle heute abend nicht. Sie wollte gerne zu ihr hingehen und fragen warum, doch sie wusste nicht ob sie das einfach so durfte. Vicky entschloss sich es trotzdem zu tun, doch zuerst wollte sie einen Moment an die Luft. Sie war erhitzt, und als sie einen kühlen Lufthauch auf ihrer Haut fühlte, erblickte sie zu ihrer Rechten eine offene Türe, die wohl auf die Terrasse und schließlich in den Garten führen würde. Kurz entschlossen stand sie auf. Einige Minuten an der frischen Luft konnten ihr nur gut tun.

Sie betrat die Terrasse und schloss einen Moment die Augen um durchzuatmen. Die kalte Luft auf ihrer heißen, feuchten Haut tat so gut. Sie schlang die Arme um ihren Körper, dann öffnete sie die Augen wieder um sich umzusehen...doch sie erstarrte als ihr Blick auf einen großen dunklen Mann fiel, der von ihr abgewandt und auf das Geländer aufgestützt, dastand und in die Schwärze des Gartens sah. 

‚Adhemar...'

...to be continued!


	13. Confusions And Confessions

Viel Spaß mit Chapter 13! 

**__**

Chapter 13: Confusions and Confessions 

Sie erkannte ihn sofort... Natürlich! 

Wie oft hatte sie denn in den letzten Stunden, Tagen über ihn nachgedacht? Und obwohl sie sich beim Tanz und im Gespräch mit anderen so gut amüsiert hatte, so war ihr der kurze Moment des Blickkontakts noch im Gedächtnis, als wäre es gerade erst geschehen. Immer wieder hatte sie die Erinnerung, die Schauder und ihr Angstgefühl zurückdrängen können, doch jetzt da sie ihn wieder vor sich sah... seinen dunklen Rücken gegen den helleren Nachthimmel...tauchten sie wieder auf. Und dieses Mal ließ sie sich nicht einfach verdrängen, sondern blieb – machtvoll, wie seine Silhouette. Und wie zuvor fühlte sie etwas, das sie nicht deuten konnte, wo ihre Intuition sie im Stich ließ. Etwas, von dem sie wusste, dass es, egal wie sie sich entschied, falsch war. Der Wunsch ihn anzusprechen war ebenso stark wie derjenige wegzulaufen. Ihre innere Stimme schrie: ‚Dreh dich um, geh weg, tu irgendetwas, aber sprich ihn auf keinen Fall an!' Aber sie konnte nicht. Daher stand sie still hinter ihm und starrte ihn an. Sie war sich sicher, dass er längst wusste, dass sie hier war. 

"Du beobachtest mich ja schon wieder."

Endlich wagte sie wieder zu atmen. Er hatte gesprochen und so zugegeben, dass er von ihrer Anwesenheit Notiz genommen hatte. Wie immer, konnte sie in seiner Stimme Überheblichkeit hören während er den Kopf in ihre Richtung drehte. Adhemar sah sie nicht an, sie sah nur sein Profil... ‚Wie ein Raubvogel...'

Sie wusste nicht, was sie sagen konnte...er hatte ja recht. Wie am vorigen Abend beobachtete sie ihn...der vorige Abend...ein Schauer überlief sie. 

"Ich war überrascht dich hier zu sehen..." Nun drehte er sich um, lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen an die Brüstung und sah sie direkt an. "Wie du dir ja selbst denken kannst."

Sie nickte.

"Ja, das kann ich." Plötzlich überkam sie das Gefühl sich verteidigen zu müssen. "Aber ich bin auf Wunsch des Königs und der Königin hier! Ich habe eine offizielle Einladung!" Sie warf den Kopf trotzig zurück.

"Glaubst du etwa, ich lege Wert darauf sie zu sehen?" Seine Augenbrauen hoben sich verächtlich.

Trotz der Dunkelheit konnte sie seine abwertende Geste deutlich erkennen. Selbst wenn nicht, dann hätte sie es doch an seinem Tonfall bemerkt. Sie zuckte nicht zurück, war nicht einmal überrascht. Was hatte sie erwartet? Doch nicht etwa, dass er sich so schnell geändert hätte? Der Gedanke machte sie traurig, dennoch – oder vielleicht gerade deshalb – gelang es ihr in einem ruhigen, schweren Ton weiter zu sprechen.

"Wie kann man nur so viel Geringschätzung und Verachtung in so wenige Worte legen?" Sie wandte den Blick nicht von ihm. In der Dunkelheit war es einfacher den Blickpunkt zu halten.

"Jahrelanges Training." Meinte er kalt, aber auf seine Weise gelassen.

"Das kann ich mir vorstellen."

Irrte er sich oder klang sie amüsiert?

"Habt ihr eigentlich jemals ein freundliches Wort für jemanden übrig gehabt? Ich meine ohne Ironie, Geringschätzung oder Sarkasmus?"

Er meinte ihre Augen blitzen zu sehen.

"Ja," Seine Stimme war leise, "aber ich gebe zu, das war die Ausnahme."

"Schade..." Dieses einzelne Wort kam nach einem Moment der Stille fast unhörbar. Er wusste nicht recht, wie ihre Stimme dabei klang...traurig...enttäuscht...mitleidig oder doch spöttisch? Wie auch immer, es ärgerte ihn. Das Schlimmste, was es für ihn gab, war Bedauern für seine Person. Das war das Letzte, was er nötig hatte...niemand hatte das Recht ihm damit seinen Stolz nehmen zu wollen. Und das hatte sie getan indem sie Mitleid zeigte. Auch wenn sie es spöttisch gemeint hatte, so traf es ihn doch, nur auf eine andere Art, die er nicht kannte.

"Ich bedauere es auch." Erwiderte er in einemTonfall, der nicht zu deuten war. Vor noch wenigen Momenten war er sich auch sicher gewesen, dass es so war, doch nun nicht mehr. Je länger er darüber nachdachte, so unsicherer wurde er. Doch das Wichtigste war, dass sie es ihm glaubte, nicht er sich selbst. "Aber es wird eine Ausnahme bleiben."

Sie nickte in der Dunkelheit. "Das glaube ich."

Plötzlich beugte er sich zu ihr. "Willst du es denn nicht wissen?" Er sah, dass sie leicht irritiert war und nahm es mit stiller Befriedigung zur Kenntnis. Es gab ihm ein Stück Überlegenheit zurück.

"Die Ausnahme?"

Er nickte.

"Michelle."

Er zog die Augenbraue hoch. ‚Sie überrascht mich doch immer wieder.' Woher konnte sie wissen, was zwischen ihm und Michelle war? Und vor allem: wie viel wusste sie? Langsam nickte er, ohne sie aus den Augen zu lassen.

"Was war es an ihr, das Euch berührt hat?" Sie wusste, dass sie sich weit vorwagte, doch was hatte sie zu verlieren? "Was macht sie so besonders, dass Ihr es tatsächlich schafft sie an euch heran zu lassen?" Sie beobachtete ihn. Ihr Herz schmerzte, als sie sah, dass er über eine passende Antwort nachdachte...über Michelle nachdachte. Sein Blick vom Morgen, als er so ergeben vor der jungen Königin gekniet hatte, hatte sich tief in sie gebohrt...diese Wärme, diese Zuneigung...und auch wenn es nur brüderliche Gefühle waren, die er für Michelle hegte, so beneidete sie sie darum. Sie wusste nicht warum, aber ein Weg in sein Herz zu finden, war für sie ein Wunsch, der alles bisher gekannte überstieg...

"Sie war da." Dass er diese Antwort gab, überraschte ihn beinahe selbst. Hier stand er nun und redete mit einer kleinen Diebin, die ihn nicht nur beklaut, sondern dadurch auch noch verspottet hatte und erzählte ihr seine Lebensgeschichte. Beinahe musste er selbst über seinen Wandel lachen. ‚Es ist ja auch lächerlich.' Dachte er voller Ironie. Er sah dem Mädchen an, dass sie auf weitere Worte von ihm wartete, die jedoch ausblieben.

Niemals würde er ihr erzählen, wie die kleine Prinzessin in berührt hatte. Sie hatte jeden berührt, doch manchmal fragte er sich noch heute, wie sie es auch bei ihm geschafft hatte. War es, weil die innere Stimme schwieg oder einfach, weil sie genauso alleine war wie er?

"Sie war da." Wiederholte sie nachdenklich. Das hatte gereicht, um aus dem schwarzen Ritter den Mann werden zu lassen, den sie bei der Krönung gesehen hatte. Sie verstand es; Michelle war immer von liebevoller Wärme umgeben. Wahrscheinlich gab es noch andere Gründe, doch sie hatte mehr erfahren, als sie je mit ihrer Frage erhofft hatte.

Langsam nickte sie und senkte den Kopf.

"Ich war bei der Krönung dabei."

Stille.

Seltsame Stille.

Sie fühlte seinen Blick auf sich ruhen.

Als sie das nächste Mal einatmete, roch sie ihn.

Er war zu ihr gekommen.

Er stand direkt vor ihr. 

"Dreist...mutig." Verbesserte er sich.

Sie hob den Kopf. Sein Blick war ausdruckslos, doch nicht eisig...amüsiert?

"Ihr tut auch Dinge, die niemand sonst wagt." Es war frech, das zu erwähnen, doch was konnte groß passieren. "Sie haben ebenso keine Skrupel gegen die Konventionen zu verstoßen. Beweist es einmal mehr." Ihre Augen funkelten als sie bestimmt zu ihm aufsah und meinte: "Tanzt mit mir."

"Dann würde ich nicht gegen Konventionen verstoßen, da niemand von diesen Einfallspinseln weiss, was du wirklich bist."

Jetzt war sie sicher, dass er amüsiert war. Der Blick seiner Augen war undurchdringlich, sie konnte nichts darin lesen, doch seine Stimme verriet es ihr. Innerlich erfüllte sie es mit Freude. Sie spürte regelrecht, wie die Klammer lockerer wurde; obwohl seine Art noch immer kalt und hart war, so konnte sie zum ersten Mal eine Gefühlsregung sehen. Es war nicht weiter als Amüsiertheit und doch ließ es in ihr wieder ein Gefühl von Nervosität entstehen.

"Heute bin ich keine Diebin, sondern Lady Stansford." Sie reichte ihm ihre Hand, hoffte, dass er nicht bemerkte, wie sie zitterte. Sie beobachtete ihn, meinte etwas in seinen Augen aufblitzen zu sehen...sie wusste nicht genau was es war. Die Zeit, in der er erst sie, dann ihre Hand ansah ohne dass sie einschätzen konnte, wie er reagierte, schien unendlich lang zu sein. Er könnte sie so stehen lassen...sie demütigen indem er einfach ging, doch er tat es nicht. Seine Augen wurden schmal, als er wieder zu ihr aufsah. Ihr wurde kalt.

"Und einige Menschen im Saal wissen, wer ich bin..." sagte sie leise.

Es war eine klare Herausforderung. Sie wagte es, ihn vor eine Entscheidung zu stellen, die ihm niemals in den Sinn gekommen war. Natürlich hatte er sie beobachtet, natürlich hatte er die Narren bedauert, die auf sie hereinfielen, natürlich hatte er zugesehen, wie sie sie berührten, ihr nah waren, doch war ihm niemals die Idee gekommen selbst mit ihr zu tanzen. Das war unter seiner Würde...er wusste es ja. Er wusste, dass sie ein Gossenmädchen war. Ihn konnte sie nicht täuschen und doch stellte sie ihn vor die Wahl: Wie kam sie darauf, dass er sich jemals darauf einlassen könnte? Sie war ein Nichts, er wollte es nicht...doch aus welchem Grund? Weil er ihr aus dem Weg gehen wollte? Ihre Nähe ihn verwirrte? Er sie nicht an sich heran kommen lassen wollte? Warum nicht? 

~‚Vor was hast du Angst?'~

‚Ich habe keine Angst. Sie ist ein Nichts...'

~'Warum zögerst du dann?'~

‚Sie ist meiner nicht würdig. Sie ist eine dreckige Diebin.'

~'Und trotzdem möchtest du es.'~

‚Nein...'

~'Du möchtest sie halten...aber hast Angst vor den Konsequenzen.'~

‚Nein. Sie ist Dreck.'

~'Wer sie ist, weiss niemand. Außer William, Kate, Edward und Michelle. Angst vor den Konsequenzen...'~

‚NEIN. Es wird keine Konsequenzen haben. Sie ist mir gleichgültig.'

~'Sie wäre dir beim Tanzen sehr nahe...zu nah...'~

‚Sie ist Dreck.' 

~'Also hast du keine Angst vor ihrer Nähe?'~

‚Warum sollte ich?'

~‚Dann muss es dir Freude machen, die blinden Idioten mit der Diebin in den Armen zum Narren zu halten.'~

‚Ja...'

~'Warum zögerst du dann?'~

‚Ich zögere nicht.'

~ Du zögerst, weil sie in deinen Augen Dreck ist, du aber Angst hast, es könnte sich als falsch erweisen?~

‚Nein...'

~Und wenn du unrecht hast? Im Grunde weißt du es, doch du hast Angst, dass es dir beim Tanzen zu sehr zu Bewusstsein gelangen wird.~

‚Nein...'

~Du hast doch Angst, dass es dir gefallen könnte.~

‚Nein...'

~Du hast Angst, dass es dir gefallen könnte, sie zu berühren.~

‚NEIN!'

~Und doch ist es so. Du weißt es.~

Unbewegt starrte er auf sie herab. Noch immer war ihr Blickkontakt ungebrochen, auch wenn er sie nicht bemerkt hatte, zu sehr in Gedanken versunken. Wie lange stand sie schon so, während er mit sich haderte? In ihren Augen konnte er die Unsicherheit erkennen, aber darüber lag noch immer das Funkeln, das ihre Entschlossenheit und ihren Mut – ihre Frechheit und Dreistigkeit – verriet. Er hatte ihre Hand ergriffen, noch bevor er seiner Tat bewusst wurde. 

Einen Moment war sie wie erstarrt. Als diese Hand sie das letzte Mal berührt hatte, war sie um ihre Kehle gelegen, hatte sie fast erstickt. Überrascht sah sie auf ihre Hand, die nun in seiner lag, dann sah sie wieder auf. Sie war in seinen Augen versunken gewesen, zu erstaunt darüber den Kampf in ihnen zu sehen, als dass sie den Blick hatte abwenden können. 

"Nun, dann lass uns tanzen." Sein Mundwinkel verzog sich zu einem Lächeln. Fast kam es ihr verächtlich vor...doch worin sie sich auf alle Fälle sicher war: Es war überheblich, doch auf andere Weise als sonst. Sie wusste nicht, wem er etwas beweisen wollte, doch sie war es wohl nicht hauptsächlich. Plötzlich wandte er den Blick ab, und führte sie langsam in den Ballsaal. Es war seltsam neben ihm zu laufen. Wie er groß neben ihr aufragte...wie seine Hand die ihre hielt. Sie fühlte Kraft von ihm ausgehen...verstohlen blickte sie zu ihm auf.

Ihre Hand fühlte sich klein an...warm. Er spürte ihren Blick, doch sah nicht auf sie hinab. Er würde sich selbst beweisen, dass dieses Mädchen keine Macht über ihn haben würde. Niemals. Nach diesem Tanz würde er mit ihr abgeschlossen haben: 

Er würde sie berührt haben, und merken, dass sie nicht anders ist... 

Er würde sie gerochen haben, und merken, dass sie nicht anders ist...

Er würde sie gespürt haben, und merken, dass sie nicht anders ist...

...nicht anders als seine bisherigen Mätressen...

...nicht anders als Claire...

...nicht anders als jedes Mädchen, das er bisher gehabt hatte...

Und so wie die Berührung anders war, so war es auch der Tanz. Nicht wie der Tanz mit den anderen Rittern, nicht wie der Tanz mit den anderen Frauen. Zwischen ihnen stand keine aufgesetzte Fröhlichkeit, oder Höflichkeit, keine falsche Berührung, oder falscher Geruch. Es gab kein Gespräch, keine leisen geflüsterten Worte, kein zufälliges Streifen des Gesichtes, weder von ihr noch von ihm. Es war ein Tanzen, das mehr die Nähe des anderen spüren ließ, obwohl sie gar nicht da war. Die Gegenwart des anderen war deutlich zu fühlen, war ihnen stets bewusst, bewusster als das Tanzen. Es war kein Tanzen, um sich zu vergnügen, weshalb andere tanzten, sondern um sich zu ergründen, um zu wissen, was der andere war und für einen selbst bedeuten konnte. Sie fühlten die Blicke nicht, die ihnen folgten. Es kam selten vor, dass der schwarze Ritter tanzte, sehr selten. Und noch ungewöhnlicher war es, dass er mit einer fremden Lady tanzte.

Der Blickkontakt zwischen ihnen war fast schmerzhaft für sie, doch gleichzeitig konnte sie nicht wegsehen. Seine Augen glänzten im Schein der vielen Kerzen grün, doch sie veränderten sich fast übergangslos in grau und schließlich in blau. Was war in ihnen zu sehen? Wenn die Augen wirklich der Spiegel zur Seele war, dann musste sie doch etwas darin finden? Doch sie waren ausdruckslos. Sie fühlte seinen starken Arm um sich, das Spiel seiner Muskeln unter ihrer Hand...es war seltsam so gehalten zu werden. Er fühlte sich so anders an als die Tänzer zuvor. Sie achtete nicht auf ihre Schritte, nicht darauf, was um sie herum geschah; sie nahm nicht wahr, dass ihr Herz wie wild schlug, dass Traurigkeit sich auf ihre Seele legte. Sie war gefangen in seinem Blick, in seiner Berührung; aussichtslos. Sie war nicht fähig sich gegen seine Augen zur Wehr zu setzten; ergeben. Es war ihr nicht möglich das Gefühl zu unterdrücken, dass es sich gut anfühlte in seinen Armen zu sein, ihm so nah zu sein. 

Natürlich war es nicht, wie mit den anderen Frauen. Diese Tatsache überraschte ihn nicht und dennoch wurde er dieses nagende, unangenehme Gefühl nicht los. Etwas in ihm hatte Angst. Angst, sich einzugestehen, dass dieses Mädchen doch in ihm eine Veränderung bewirkt hatte oder es konnte. Dass sie, ohne dass er es wollte in ihm Emotionen auslöste, die er nicht kannte... und nicht wollte! Dieses Gefühl, machtlos zu sein, war es, dass er zutiefst verabscheute, es verachtete. Die Unsicherheit keine Kontrolle über sich und seinen Körper, sein Tun, zu haben, war es wofür er sich – und sie – hasste. Nie wusste er, was sie wieder in ihm bewirken würde, was er tun würde, wenn er sie sah. Jetzt tanzte er mit ihr und alles, was er insgeheim befürchtet, sich aber immer wieder verweigert hatte zu denken, war eingetreten. Sie war anders. Und sie hatte einen Einfluss auf ihn, wie niemand zuvor. Sich das einzugestehen, war mehr als er konnte. 

***

Edward fühlte, wie Michelle plötzlich fest seine Hand drückte, die bisher sanft die Ihre gehalten hatte. Schnell wandte er sich zu ihr; mit Besorgnis in seinen Augen sah er sie fragend an.

"Edward, er...er tanzt mit Vicky..."

Der König folgte dem Blick seiner Frau, und sah tatsächlich Adhemar auf der Tanzfläche. Er hielt das rothaarige Mädchen im Arm, ihre Blicke schienen miteinander verschmolzen zu sein. Als er wieder zu Michelle sah, versuchte er ihren Blick zu deuten. Ihre Augen glänzten, und ein Lächeln hatte sich auf ihrem Gesicht ausgebreitet als sie den beiden Tanzenden mit Blicken folgte.

"Wo ist Kate?" fragte sie plötzlich. Sie hatte ihre Freundin länger nicht gesehen, sie aus den Augen verloren. Wusste Kate davon? 

Michelle konnte in Vickys Augen tausend Gefühle sehen, sie funkelten, während sie Adhemar anblickte. Das Mädchen hatte den Mund leicht geöffnet, schien entrückt zu sein, und auch der Blick Adhemars konnte sich offensichtlich nicht von dem Vickys trennen. Ein Gefühl der Wärme durchfuhr Michelle. War es möglich, dass...sie wagte es nicht zu hoffen. 

"Er tanzt mit Vicky!" Sie wandte sich Edward zu und lachte ihn freudig an. Obwohl sie sich müde und erschöpft fühlte, ließ diese Tatsache ihr Herz aufgeregt schlagen.

***

Der Vorhang verbarg sie halb, gerade so, das sie nicht gesehen wurde und dass man, falls sie entdeckt wurde, nicht glauben würde, sie hätte sich versteckt. Die Tanzfläche lag nicht mehr in ihrem Blickfeld, doch sie hatte gesehen, wie Vicky an Adhemar's Arm von der Terrasse gekommen war. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie darüber froh oder entsetzt sein sollte. Nervös ballte sie die Faust, ihre Gedanken waren bei Vicky. Was dieser Tanz für sie bedeutete? Er würde ihr soviel Hoffnung geben und was, wenn es alles nur Schein war? Die Enttäuschung würde Vicky unendlich weh tun. Sie wollte nicht, dass sie unglücklich war, doch waren ihre Chancen so gering, dass ihr beinahe schlecht wurde, wenn sie daran dachte. Adhemar tanzte mit Vicky, aber war es mehr als nur ein Spiel; etwas, das er tat, um zu verletzen oder rührte sie doch etwas in ihm? Kate wagte sich etwas nach vorne. Michelle hatte die beiden auch entdeckt; aufgeregt griff sie nach Edward's Hand und wisperte ihm etwas ins Ohr. Sie konnte am Gesicht der Königin Hoffnung und fast etwas wie Erleichterung und Zuversicht ablesen, was sie irritierte. Doch Michelle kannte Adhemar so viel besser als sie...vielleicht lag sie mit ihrer Hoffnung nicht falsch. Ohne es zu bemerken, hatte sie begonnen auf ihrer Unterlippe zu kauen, während ihre Gedanken noch immer woanders waren.

"Verzeihung, Gnädigste, darf ich um diesen Tanz bitten?"

"Was?" Erschrocken fuhr sie herum. Vor ihr stand Ritter Gernot, der sich galant vor ihr verbeugte. Sie brauchte einen Augenblick um ihre Gedanken zu ordnen. Sie konnte doch nicht auf die Tanzfläche! Nicht jetzt! Nicht wo Vicky gerade mit Adhemar tanzte.

"I...ich..."

"Oh, Sie wollen mir diese Bitte doch nicht ausschlagen!" Er fuhr, gespielt entsetzt, mit den Händen an sein Herz. Die Szene war so theatralisch, dass sie lachen musste.

"Sie lachen?! Dann sagen Sie ja?" Er beugte sich zu ihr und lächelte hoffnungsvoll.

"Was bin ich, jemandem, der so nett um einen Tanz bittet, diesen Wunsch nicht zu erfüllen?" Noch immer lachend reichte sie ihm die Hand. Doch dann kam ihr wieder Vicky in den Sinn...Vicky, die mit dem schwarzen Ritter tanzte...Sie konnte es nicht ertragen, sie zu sehen und vor allem nicht den Gedanken an das Unglück, das dieser Tanz vielleicht nach sich ziehen konnte.

"Sir Gernot, ich...verzeiht bitte, doch mir ist sehr warm. Ich würde gerne zuvor noch ein wenig nach draussen gehen." Sie war froh um ihren Einfall. Als Gentleman konnte er nicht widersprechen.

"Wie ihr wünscht, Lady Kate." Er reichte ihr den Arm und sie hakte sich lächelnd unter. "Wie könnte ich es ablehnen eine so wunderschöne Frau auf die Terrasse zu begleiten?"

***

"Oh, Adhemar tanzt..." Jocelyn hob eine perfekt gezupfte Augenbraue.

"Ja, und? Hat er doch mit Michelle auch schon." Will verstand nicht ganz.

"Ja, aber außer mit Michelle tanzt er fast nie!" Jocelyn war offensichtlich genervt. Bekam er denn vom Klatsch im Schloss gar nichts mit? Alle tuschelten doch über die "Beziehung" zwischen der Königin und dem schwarzen Ritter. Erst recht jetzt, nach seinem Treueschwur, kochte die Gerüchteküche heftigst.

"Er ist halt wählerisch." Will zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Wählerisch?" Jocelyn's Stimme folgte ihrer Augenbraue und kletterte eine Oktave höher. "Glaubst du nicht auch, dass zwischen den beiden eine tiefere Beziehung besteht?"

Will blickte sie ungerührt an. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf. "Michelle liebt Edward. Und außerdem...was interessiert dich das denn so arg?"

"Ich bin die Hofdame der Königin, ich muss über so etwas Bescheid wissen!" schmollte sie. "Aber vielmehr würde mich noch interessieren, wer diese," eine kurze Pause, " Frau ist."

"Sie ist sehr hübsch." Wieder Schulterzucken. Er wusste, dass er das nicht unbedingt hätte sagen sollen, doch es war ihm egal. Außerdem konnte er ihr nicht Vicky's Geheimnis verraten. Nicht Jocelyn. Er war vielleicht naiv, doch nicht dumm. Er hatte längst gemerkt, dass seine Verlobte stets einiges zur Gerüchteküche beizutragen hatte und er wollte nicht, dass sie über Kate's Freundin herzog.

"Hübsch."

"Ja." Er zog die Augenbrauen hoch. "Das kannst du nicht leugnen."

"Das habe ich auch gar nicht nötig." Ihr Ausdruck war in diesem Moment so überheblich, dass Will das Gefühl hatte, jemand komplett fremden im Arm zu halten.

***

Die Musik spielte die letzten Takte und Vicky wurde dies plötzlich bewusst. Sie wollte nicht, dass es vorbei war! Sie wollte die Nähe nicht verlieren! Sie wollte, dass er sie weiter berührte!

Es war vorbei. Die Musik verstummte und er ließ sie abrupt los. Einen Augenblick standen sie sich noch gegenüber, sahen sich an. Sie meinte ein Lächeln zu sehen, das sie nicht deuten konnte. Dann unterbrach er auch den Blickkontakt, indem er sich ohne ein weiteres Wort...eine weitere Geste...abwandte und fort ging. Ihre Knie wurden schwach, als sie ihm starr und unbewegt nachsah. Sein schwarzer Rücken...seine Schultern, die sie eben noch berührt hatte...plötzlich so fern.

Und sie fühlte sich auf einmal unendlich leer. Nicht nur, weil er sie nicht mehr hielt, auch der Blick in seine Augen war ihr genommen...der Blick in sein Inneres...hatte sie dieses Mal etwas gesehen? Sie wusste es nicht. Sie beobachtete ihn...immer weiter ging er von ihr, und sie wollte rufen ‚Bleib!', doch statt dessen fühlte sie nur heiße, verzweifelte Tränen in sich aufsteigen

...die nicht fallen durften. 

Nicht hier...und nirgendwo sonst.

Es durfte nicht sein.

Nicht jetzt...

Niemals!

Trotzdem spürte sie, dass es so war. Dass sie wegen ihm weinte und dass sie ihn liebte. Sie konnte sich gerade noch zurückhalten, sonst hätte sie wahrscheinlich die Hand zum Gesicht gehoben, um die Tränen weg zu wischen, die nicht fielen. 

Sie liebte ihn. 

Diese Erkenntnis war schmerzhaft, doch das machte sie nicht weniger wahr. Sie liebte ihn. Beinahe schluchzte sie auf. Doch alles was sie tun konnte, war ihm nach zu sehen und sich leer zu fühlen. So unglaublich leer. Ihre Augen waren auf seinem dunklen Haar, seinem Rücken, doch es schoben sich andere Menschen zwischen sie. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass sie noch immer auf der Tanzfläche stand. Unsicher, ohne wirklich zu wissen was sie tat, suchte sie sich ihren Weg zwischen Tanzenden hindurch. Sie blickte zu Boden, wich beinahe schlafwandlerisch den anderen Menschen aus. Am Ende hatte sie keine Ahnung mehr, wie sie zu dem Fenster gekommen war, wo sie jetzt stand, alles was sie fühlte war die unglaubliche Leere, die sie erfüllte, seit sein Blick von ihr genommen war. Das Gefühl von ihm getrennt zu sein schmerzte und beinahe genauso schmerzte die Erkenntnis, die sie durchzuckte und die ihre Gedanken bestimmte.

Sie lehnte sich gegen die Wand, hatte noch die Kraft zu stehen. Die wenigen Minuten, die sie mit ihm verbracht hatte, waren vergangen, schnell und ohne dass sie sich dessen bewusst war. Und ebenso wie sie zuvor kein Gefühl für ihren Körper besessen hatte, sondern sich alles nur auf das konzentriert hatte, was sie in seinen Augen sah und was sie fühlte, so war ihr Körper jetzt weit entfernt. Sie achtete nicht auf das Zittern in ihren Beinen und was sie tat, nur auf das Entsetzen in ihrem Innern.

Sie drehte sich um, stützte sich auf den Fenstersims. Als sie aufblickte, sah sie ihr Spiegelbild in der Scheibe...erst langsam wurde ihr bewusst, dass es ihr Gesicht war, in das sie blickte...ihr Gesicht...ihre Tränen...sie wollte doch nicht weinen!

"Vicky..." Wie von fern hörte sie Kate's Stimme. Sie hatte diese draußen nicht gesehen...hatte nicht mitbekommen, wie sie den Ritter an ihrer Seite beim Anblick Vickys durch das Fenster einfach stehen gelassen hatte.

"Vicky...was..." Versuchte Kate es noch einmal, legte ihr sanft die Hand auf die Schulter...doch alles in ihr verkrampfte als Vicky zu ihr aufsah. So groß, verzweifelt und verstört war ihr Blick, als sie leise und unter Tränen hauchte:  
"Ich...liebe ihn..."

Regungslos blickte sie in Vicky's Augen, starr vor Entsetzen, nicht wegen deren Geständnisses, sondern wegen deren schmerzerfülltem Blick. Dann nickte sie, trat näher zu ihr und umarmte sie. Zog das Mädchen an sich und hoffte, dass sie wenigstens lauen Trost fand in dieser Geste. Denn obwohl sie es so sehr wollte, mehr konnte sie nicht für sie tun. Sie hatte keine beruhigenden Worte für sie, keine Hoffnung und keine Hilfe. Also stand sie mit ihr am Fenster, streichelte ihr Haar und fühlte ihren Herzschlag, schmerzend wie es auch der Vickys sein musste. Alles würde sie tun, damit sie glücklich wäre, alles. Wie sehr wünschte sie all das wäre nicht geschehen, hoffte auf eine Chance, doch sah vor sich nur die erstickende Verzweiflung. 

***

"Das kann er nicht tun." Edward erhob sich abrupt. Er und Michelle sahen vom Thron aus, was den anderen Gästen des Balls verborgen blieb: Wie Kate Vicky hinter einer Säule tröstete.

"Nein, Edward!" Michelle hielt ihren Gemahl am Arm. Ausdruckslos blickte er auf sie hinab. Sie hatte Angst, das sah er. Angst vor einer direkten Konfrontation zwischen Adhemar und ihm. Sie wollte Frieden zwischen ihnen, doch wenn er Adhemar jetzt zur Rede stellte, wäre vielleicht der letzte Hoffnungsschimmer erstickt. Er war mehr als wütend auf den schwarzen Ritter.

"Er kann sie nicht einfach so stehen lassen. Victoria ist auf unseren Wunsch hier. Dementsprechend hat er sich zu verhalten. Ich..." Er verbesserte sie. "Wir können eine solche Behandlung doch nicht billigen."

Sie senkte den Blick.

"Vielleicht...sollte ich...mit ihm..." Es war nur ein Flüstern; sie konnte doch nicht zulassen, dass Edward und Adhemar...

Doch sie hatte ihrem Gemahl auch versprochen sich heute Abend zu schonen. Sie hatte sich nach dem Aufstehen am Nachmittag nicht gut gefühlt...der Arzt meinte, dass ihr Körper nach den Strapazen der letzten Tage Ruhe brauchte, und Edward wusste vom Rat des Leibarztes.

Doch sie musste es versuchen. Michelle hob den Kopf und sah den König bittend an. Er durfte in diesem Gemütszustand nicht auf Adhemar treffen.

Zögernd nickte er. Eigentlich war es gegen seinen Willen, doch er wusste wieviel es seiner Gemahlin bedeutete. Zärtlich strich er über ihre Wange, drückte ihre Hand, die noch immer in seiner lag. "Streng dich bitte nicht an." murmelte er leise. "Und nimm eine Begleitung mit."

"Gut." Sie nickte bestätigend und löste ihre Hand sacht von der seinen. Dann stand sie auf. Nach Verständnis suchend blickte sie ihn an. "Ich muss ihm in die Augen sehen, dann werde ich wissen, was er fühlt und warum er es getan hat."

Er sah ihr nach, wie sie mit den zwei Wachen verschwand. Die Menge teilte sich und die Umstehenden verneigten sich, dann war ihre kleine Gestalt von denen der fröhlichen Gäste verdeckt.

***

Als sie das Jagdzimmer erreichten, bedeutete sie ihren begleitenden Wachen stehen zu bleiben und trat allein durch die Tür. Leise wurde sie hinter ihr geschlossen, wahrend sie leicht verunsichert auf die dunkle Gestalt vor dem Kamin starrte. Sie wusste nicht recht, wie sie beginnen sollte.

Er hatte sich mit einer Hand am Kaminsims abgestützt und blickte in die Flammen. Er versuchte seine Gedanken...seine Gefühle zu ordnen. Natürlich hatte er mit ihr getanzt...doch sich vor ihr verbeugen, oder ihr gar einen Handkuss zu geben, das hatte er sich verboten.

"Adhemar?"

Er erstarrte.

"Michelle." Langsam drehte er sich um, sah sie, wie sie so unsicher vor ihm stand. Er verbeugte sich nach einigen Augenblicken in denen sie sich nur angesehen hatten, und ging dann auf sie zu, um ihre Hand zu nehmen. Sanft küsste er sie...auf gewisse Weise war er froh, dass sie da war. Seine Gefühle für sie waren einfach, klar...schon vor langer Zeit hatte er sich eingestanden, dass Michelle ihm etwas bedeutete. "Was kann ich für euch tun, meine Königin?" Er lächelte.

"...Reden..." murmelte sie kaum hörbar. Dann blickte sie erst auf, sah ihm direkt in die Augen. 

"Rede mit mir, Adhemar und sage mir doch, was du fühlst!" Ihre Stimme klang leicht verzweifelt, während sie noch immer seine Hand hielt.

Jetzt entzog er sie ihr und drehte sich wieder zum Kamin um. Die Hitze drang durch den Stoff an seinen Beinen. Das leise Zischen und Knacken reichte nicht aus, um die Musik aus dem großen Saal zu übertönen. Nach einer Weile, in der beide schweigend nebeneinander standen, wandte er sich ihr wieder zu.

"Michelle, glaube mir, ich würde es tun, wenn ich könnte..."

Sie nickte. Nach einem Augenblick des Schweigens griff sie nach seiner Hand. 

"Als ich Paris damals verlassen musste, waren wir beide sehr traurig." Sie sah zu ihm auf. "Ich habe durch diesen Schritt glücklich geworden, doch..." Sie zögerte einen Augenblick. "...mein Herz hat immer gebetet, dass ihr es auch werden würdet."

Er nahm den Blick von ihr, doch drückte sanft ihre Hand. Michelle kam noch etwas näher, so dass sich ihre Körper berührten. Sie legte ihre Stirn gegen seinen Oberarm.

"Manchmal findet man das Glück, wenn man es am wenigsten erwartet." Ihre Stimme war leise und sanft, wie ihre Berührung. "Man darf sich nur nicht dagegen verschließen...man muss es zulassen."

"Das ist es doch!" Sein Tonfall war gehetzt und Michelle meinte sogar Verzweiflung darin zu hören. "Es zulassen! Wie kann ich es zulassen?!" Verachtung schwang jetzt in seiner Stimme mit, doch sie erkannte, dass es nur Verachtung für sich selbst war.

"Ist es so schwierig?" Ihre Worte waren leise; sie hoffte, es würde ihn nicht verletzten, was sie sagte, doch sie musste es tun, für Vicky, aber auch für ihn. Es war der einzige Weg: auszusprechen, was sie seit Jahren wusste, was sogar Adhemar wusste und dann zu hoffen. "Ist es denn so schwierig zuzugeben, dass du nur Angst hast? Dass du all die Jahre nur aus Angst niemanden an dich heran gelassen hast? Aus Angst, irgendjemand könnte Macht über dich erlangen, einfach nur weil du ihn magst?" Mit traurigem, fragendem Blick strich sie über seinen Arm, bevor sie weiter sprach. Er hatte sich nicht gerührt, keine Miene verzogen. Unbewegt erwiderte er ihren Blick. "Das ist es doch, oder? Und genauso hast du auch Angst vor Vicky, weil sie dich berührt? Ich weiss, dass sie etwas in dir auslöst, und dass du dich dafür verachtest...Aber es macht doch alles nur schlimmer."

Stille herrschte, während sie sich ansahen. Angenehme Stille, wie er feststellte. Verständnis...die Wärme von Michelles Berührung. Nicht die verzehrende Hitze, wie wenn er Vicky berührte. Langsam hob er die freie Hand, berührte leicht ihre blasse Wange, sah ihre glasig blauen Augen.

"Michelle..." Er lächelte sie fast zärtlich an. "Du kannst in mein Herz sehen, manchmal ängstigt mich schon allein diese Tatsache."

Sie sah die Qual, die in seinem Blick lag...das Geständnis an sie. Michelle wusste, dass er nicht darüber reden konnte, nicht jetzt. Doch sie sah auch die Zuneigung und das Vertrauen in seinen Augen. Sie berührte seine Hand, die immer noch an ihrer Wange lag. Sie fühlte den Kampf in ihm und wusste, dass er dieses Mal derjenige war, der Trost und Geborgenheit brauchte. Unvermittelt schlang sie ihre Arme um ihn, zog ihn in eine sanfte Umarmung.

***

"Da! Seht doch, Lady Rondey! Wie billig!"

Ihre gelbgewandete Freundin blickte in die angegebene Richtung, dann kicherte sie. "Ihr meint Lady Christiana?"

Die andere nickte begeistert. "Die ist doch ebenso Flittchen wie Lady Jocelyn."

"Richtig widerlich, wie sie sich an Sir Giselher heran schmeißt!"

"Sie hat wohl gut aufgepasst, ihre Lady ist ja eine gute Lehrmeisterin."

"Die hat ja so oder so den großen Fang gemacht. Aber das war ja klar, dass sie sich Will schnappt."

"Sie sagen es, meine Liebe." Ein rosa Taschentuch wurde zum Mund gehoben, um ein unweibliches, gehässiges Kichern zu verbergen. "So wie die sich ins Zeug gelegt hat...püh!"

Zustimmendes Nicken von ihrer Freundin. "Hast du gesehen, was diese Schmiedin mit dem armen Sir Gernot gemacht hat?"

"Ihn so bloß zu stellen!" Dabei würde sich doch jede andere Frau darum reissen mit ihm zu tanzen...er ist ja so charmant! *seufz*"

"Aber die hat es ja wohl nicht nötig, oder ist sie schon besseres gewöhnt, Schließlich gehört sie zum Gefolge von "Sir" Thatcher."

"Wer weiss, vielleicht hatten sie eine Affäre, zutrauen würde ich es ihr ja."

"Und hofft, dass er sie wieder beachtet."

"Sie ist ja so naiv, dass es schon beinahe mitleiderregend ist." Beide kicherten, doch als plötzlich ein großer gutaussehender Mann an ihnen vorüberging, verstummten sie. Erst als er außer Hörweite war, steckten sich wieder die Köpfe zusammen.

"Wow! Hast du den Hintern gesehen? *schmacht* "

"Ja, Ritter Gunther ist wirklich *seufz* sehr sexy..."

***

"Hey, Chef, alles klar?"

Edward fuhr herum, als Will ihn aus seinen Gedanken riss. Er nickte mit einem gequälten Lächeln und bedeutet Will sich auf den Stuhl neben sich zu setzten. Dieser war nun leer, da er die Leibgarde ja mit Michelle geschickt hatte. Seid sie fort war, hatte er in Richtung Terrasse gesehen, wo Kate und Vicky nun waren. Durch die Scheibe waren nur Umrisse zu sehen, doch die beiden Frauen schienen nicht zu sprechen, sondern nur still beieinander zu sitzen. Den Bewegungen nach zu urteilen weinte Vicky an Kates Schulter.

"Wo ist denn Michelle?"

"Bei Adhemar."

"Oh."

"Was heisst ‚oh'?"

"Ach, nichts...wirklich nichts!" Fügte Will hinzu, nachdem ihn Edward fragend angesehen hatte. "Er hat Vicky einfach stehen lassen...Mistkerl."

Ein Nicken.

"Michelle hält viel von ihm." meinte Edward nach einem Moment, doch er sah in die ungläubigen Augen seines Freundes.

"Soll ich nach ihr sehen?" 

"Was?" 

"Nach Michelle, ob ich nach ihr sehen soll?" Erklärte Will seinen Gedankensprung.

***

"Wir sollten zurück gehen, Michelle. Euer Gemahl erwartet euch." Adhemar schob die junge Frau sanft von sich. "Außerdem seht ihr erschöpft aus."

"Ja..." hauchte sie lächelnd und wandte sich dann um.

"Michelle?"

"Hm?" Sie sah ihn fragend an, da er sie am Arm festhielt.

"Ich...bin froh, dass ihr mit Edward glücklich seid."

Ihr Herz sprang bei diesen Worten. Sie aus seinem Mund zu hören, bedeutete ihr so viel.

"Ich liebe ihn so sehr, Adhemar."

Er nickte, seine nächsten Worte waren noch immer zögernd, als hielte ihn etwas davon ab sie zu sagen. "Ich weiß... und er dich auch. Ich weiß zwar noch nicht, ob er das Glück verdient, das er mit dir hat, aber du verdienst es glücklich zu sein und wenn er dich glücklich macht... dann muss er es wert sein."

Mit großen Augen blickte sie zum ihm auf. Überrascht, erleichtert und unendlich froh über das, was er gesagt hatte, nahm sie seinen Arm. "Er macht mich sehr glücklich." Sie wagte nicht von ihrer Hoffnung zu sprechen, dass die beiden Männer sich aussöhnen könnten, obwohl sie es so sehr wollte, doch Adhemar würde das nicht recht sein.

"Ich sehe es." Er legte die Hand auf ihren Arm und begleitete sie hinaus, wo die zwei Wachen noch immer standen.

"Holla!" Gerade kam Will den Gang herunter. "Majestät..." sein Blick fiel auf Adhemar. Doch er sah noch rechtzeitig Michelles warnendes Gesicht, daher schluckte er die Bemerkung, die ihm schon auf der Zunge lag.

"Schickt euch Edward?"

"Nein, war eigentlich meine Idee, aber er hatte nichts dagegen."

Michelle musste lächeln und sah entschuldigend zu Adhemar auf. 

"Euer Gemahl wünscht sich sicher, dass ihr wieder an seiner Seite seid. Verständlich." Mit einem Blick auf Will, der die Sache misstrauisch beäugte, fügte er hinzu. "Wenn ihr gestattet, werde ich euch dem ersten Ritter anvertrauen, der euch zurückbringt. Ich werde mich für heute abend zurückziehen."

Michelle sah etwas enttäuscht aus, doch sie wusste, dass es so wahrscheinlich besser war...für alle Beteiligten. 

"Natürlich Adhemar."

Er nahm ihre Hand, und küsste sie sanft.

"Meine Königin, ich wünsche euch noch einen schönen Abend." In seinem Blick sah sie Dankbarkeit und Zuneigung, und sie gab ihm mit ihrem stummen Blick etwas davon zurück. Schließlich wandte er sich um und ging langsam den Gang hinunter. Michelle sah ihm nach bis er verschwunden war, dann wandte sie sich mit einem müden Lächeln an Will, der die ganze Zeit stumm dagestanden hatte.

"Es war eure Idee nach mir zu sehen? Warum?" 

"Ich sah, dass ihr nicht mehr auf dem Ball wart und da ihr gesundheitlich angeschlagen seid, habe ich mich gefragt, ob ihr in Ordnung seid."

"Wirklich?" Ihr Gesicht hellte sich auf, das Lächeln war nun erfreut und sie umfasste seinen Arm, um ihn zu begleiten. "Es ist sehr nett von euch, sich Sorgen zu machen, doch sie waren vollkommen unbegründet."

"Ihr seht blass aus... ich meine, ihr seht immer blass aus, aber heute noch mehr als sonst." 

"Es geht mir gut, ich bin nur sehr müde."

"Der Tag war wohl sehr anstrengend für euch?" 

Sie nickte und blickte zu ihm auf. 

"Wollt ihr euch denn noch nicht zurückziehen?"

"Nein, ich werde noch etwas bleiben. Ich muss ja nicht tanzen und wenn ich sitze, kann ich mich erholen."

"Wenn ihr nur nicht auf dem Thron einschlaft." Lachend sah er zu ihr hinunter.

"Das wird ganz sicher nicht passieren und wenn doch werden meine Hofdamen wieder etwas zu tratschen haben." Sie lachte auch, ihre Augen blitzten und der müde Eindruck verschwand.

"Ist wohl nicht leicht, oder?" Er lächelte. "Ich meine immer im Mittelpunkt des Interesses zu stehen?"

"Ich bin es gewohnt...fürchte ich." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. "Für dich muss es schwieriger sein...oh..." Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass sie ihn geduzt hatte. Es war ihr ganz automatisch herausgerutscht.

"Hey, kein Problem!" Er winkte ab und legte Hand auf ihre. "Ihr könnt gern Will sagen, macht Edward ja auch!" Er beugte sich zu ihr, als ob er etwas geheimes ausplaudern würde. "Ist auch viel einfacher als diese Formalitäten." Er grinste. 

"Ja, das finde ich auch." Sie lachte. Am französischen Hof war alles so kompliziert gewesen, und hier hatte sie das Gefühl, dass alles etwas menschlicher zuging. Sie war Edward so dankbar dafür, dass er nicht zu viel Wert auf die Etikette legte. 

"Will?" Sie hielt unvermittelt an, und er sah sie fragend an. Mit einem Lächeln reckte sie sich zu ihm, und flüsterte ihm dann ins Ohr: "Aber dann möchte ich, dass du mich auch einfach Michelle nennst." Sie lachte ihn erwartungsvoll an. 

"Den Wunsch einer Lady erfülle ich doch gerne." Er verbeugte sich kurz. 

"Gut, denn sonst wäre ich sehr enttäuscht." Neckend legte sie den Kopf schief. Dann wurde sie etwas ernster. "Gefällt es dir auf dem Ball, ich habe dich selten so oft tanzen gesehen." Sie erinnerte sich, dass er mit Jocelyn getanzt hatte und auch danach hatte sie ihn noch einmal mit ihr in den Armen beobachtet. War das der Grund für Kates traurige Augen gewesen? "Ich dachte immer, es wäre nicht gerade deine Lieblingsbeschäftigung?" 

Er zuckte mit den Schultern, überlegte kurz, schließlich antwortete er in demselben neckischen Tonfall wie sie. "Naja, Tjosten ist mir lieber, aber manchmal muss ein Mann tun, was ein Mann tun muss."

Sie lachte. "Wenn du das sagst."

"Stimmt, ihr könnt da ja nicht so mitreden." Ein schiefes Grinsen. "Aber für neue Herausforderungen bin ich immer offen! Und glaubt mir: Tanzen ist die größte davon!" Er blickte sie einen Augenblick an, dann meinte er: "Wenn ich nicht wüsste, dass du heute Abend nicht tanzen sollst...und es nicht klar wäre, dass Edward mich umbringen würde, wenn ich dich dazu verführte, würde ich dich jetzt heraus...ehm, ich meine auffordern." 

Sie kicherte auf Grund seines extra eingebauten Versprechers.

"Ich denke, das sollte ich heute wirklich nicht mehr." Sie strich sich nachdenklich über ihren Bauch. "Aber aufgeschoben ist ja nicht aufgehoben."

"Das will ich hoffen! Edward wird mir doch nicht verwehren, was er Adhemar gestattet!" Ein Grinsen.

"Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass es andere Damen auf dem Ball gibt, die gerne mit dir tanzen würden, und auch dazu in der Lage sind." Meinte Michelle vorsichtig. Vielleicht konnte sie das Gespräch doch noch auf Kate lenken.

Er sah nachdenklich auf den Boden, konnte sich nicht entschließen, was er sagen wollte oder sollte. "Du meinst jemand bestimmtes... nehme ich an...?" Obwohl er froh war eine recht allgemeine Formulierung gefunden zu haben, blickte er Michelle nicht ins Gesicht. Sie meinte Kate, er wusste es. Irgendetwas bereitete ihr großen Kummer, er hatte ihren traurigen Ausdruck gesehen und es hatte ihm jedes Mal weh getan, wenn er beobachtete, wie sie mit einem entschuldigend höflichen, aber doch schmerzlichen Lächeln einen Tanz abgelehnt hatte. 

Michelle nickte. 

"Kate...?"

Wieder nur ein Nicken von Michelle. 

"Ich glaube nicht, dass ich sie aufheitern könnte. Sie ist in letzter Zeit so anders... gar nicht mehr wie früher... ich meine, sie war so..." er brach ab. ‚...so selbstbewusst, lebensbejahend und atemberaubend...?' Ja, auf ihre Art war sie das gewesen, durch ihre Energie und ihre gezähmte Wildheit, die manchmal hervorbrach und ihren Blick funkeln ließ. Für einen kurzen Moment sah er sie vor sich; in der Schmiede, am Feuer, Rußflecken im Gesicht und der Schein der Flammen in ihren Augen. Er schüttelte den Gedanken ab und sah nun doch zu Michelle. "Sie ist seltsam schwermütig, doch ich weiß nicht warum. Doch jedes Mal, wenn ich ihr helfen will, wenn ich sie darauf anspreche, blockt sie ab, sagt, alles wäre okay. Obwohl ich doch genau sehe, dass es nicht so ist." 

Das hatte sie wissen wollen. Will hatte also keine Ahnung von dem was in Kate vorging. Michelle hoffte jetzt nur, dass er sie nicht fragte, ob sie mehr wusste. Lügen konnte sie nicht, doch sie konnte auch Kate nicht verraten.

"Vielleicht ist in letzter Zeit einfach zu viel geschehen." Meinte sie schließlich nachdenklich. "Sowohl dein Leben, als auch ihres hat sich geändert."

"Ja, aber an unserer Freundschaft doch nicht!" Er rief die Worte fast, doch als er spürte wie Michelle zusammen zuckte, bereute er es. Sie blieb stehen. Entschuldigend, doch auch fragend blickte er auf sie hinab.

"Will," sie griff nach seiner Hand. "versprich mir etwas." Als er nickte, fuhr sie fort. "Auch wenn Kate noch so sehr abblockt, sei für sie da und...zeig ihr, was du für sie fühlst." Mehr konnte sie nicht sagen. Sie hoffte, dass sie sich nicht zu weit aus dem Fenster gelehnt hatte. Sie wollte Will soviel sagen, erst recht nach dem Blick, den sie in seinen Augen gesehen hatte, als er von Kate sprach. Ein fast leidenschaftlicher Funke war darin gelegen, als er über die Freundin nachgedacht hatte. Doch es wäre nicht fair sich noch weiter einzumischen. Weder für ihn noch für Kate. Letztendlich lag alles bei ihnen, und Edward hatte recht: Sie durften sich da nicht einmischen. 

"Sie ist meine Freundin, natürlich werde ich immer für sie da sein." Sein Gesichtsausdruck war für sie nicht zu deuten. Einerseits so ehrlich und offen, doch andererseits war es für sie unmöglich zu sagen, ob er mehr dahinter verbarg. "Aber ich komme mir immer so hilflos vor, wenn sie mich auf diese traurige Weise anlächelt Dann habe ich immer das Gefühl ich sollte etwas tun, doch ich habe keine Ahnung was. Oder als erwarte sie etwas von mir, will es mir jedoch nicht sagen." Ratlos und hilfesuchend blickte er Michelle an. 

Nachdenklich erwiderte sie seinen Blick. Wieder war sie unsicher, was sie sagen durfte und was nicht. Es schmerzte sie, dass Will sich so um Kate sorgte und ihr helfen wollte, aber dennoch der Grund für ihre Traurigkeit war. Vorsichtig beugte sie sich weiter zu ihm. "Vielleicht tut sie das." 

"Aber was?" Dass er verzweifelt war, sah und hörte man ihm jetzt deutlich an.

Michelle biss sich auf die Zunge, im Stillen verwünschte sie sich. Warum hatte sie ihn so deutlich darauf gestoßen? Nun war sie gezwungen ihm eine Antwort zu geben, die sie nicht geben durfte und nicht wollte. Doch sie hatte erkannt, dass Will nicht einmal ahnte, dass Kate ihn liebte, sonst hätte er nicht so reagiert. Sanft griff sie nach seinem Arm, um sowohl ihm, als vor allem sich selbst noch einen Moment Zeit zum überlegen zu geben und führte ihn zum Fenster. Den Wachen gab sie einen Wink, dass sie sich entfernen konnten.

"Das kann ich dir nicht sagen." Diese Formulierung war unverfänglich. Es klang so, als wisse sie es nicht, doch es bedeutete auch, dass sie es zwar wusste, doch es Kate zu Liebe nicht sagen konnte. Sie hoffte, er würde spontan auf die erste Möglichkeit kommen. "Manchmal braucht man lange um Dinge zu verstehen, die eigentlich klar vor einem liegen." Sie lächelte ihn an. Will wusste, dass sie da aus eigener Erfahrung sprach und erwiderte das Lächeln schwach. "Aber früher oder später wirst du wissen, was Kate auf der Seele liegt. Höre nur auf dein Herz." Sie legte sanft ihr Hand auf seine Brust, dorthin, wo sein Herz schlug. ‚Ich hoffe nur, dass du es noch rechtzeitig herausfindest.' dachte sie bei sich. Er nahm ihre Hand, und als sie zu ihm aufsah, bemerkte sie, dass er etwas zögerlich lächelte. 

"Edward hat ganz recht." Er führte ihre Hand zum Mund und küsste sie, ohne dass sich ihre Blicke trennten. Dann fuhr er ernst fort: "Er hat nicht nur eine schöne, sondern auch eine sehr kluge Gemahlin."

Einen Augenblick sah Michelle ihm in die Augen. 

"Und er hat einen guten Freund...den besten, den er sich wünschen könnte." Ihre Blicke zeigten Einverständnis und Zuneigung, und Michelle wurde bewusst, dass sowohl Edward, als auch sie sich immer auf Will verlassen konnten, was auch passierte. Ihr tat es fast leid mit ihren Anspielungen eine solche Wunde bei ihm gerissen zu haben, doch andererseits war es wohl die einzige Möglichkeit ihn doch noch glücklich zu sehen...ihn und Kate. Denn eines wusste Michelle sicher: Mit Jocelyn würde er niemals glücklich werden.

"Sag mal Will," meinte sie plötzlich neckisch und mit einem Grinsen. "was erzählt Edward sonst noch so über mich wenn ihr alleine seid?" Gespielt misstrauisch zog sie die Augenbraue hoch. 

"Och..." er lehnte sich zurück gegen die Wand und grinste zu ihr hinüber. "Lauter schlimme Sachen... unser Land muss eine se~her unanständige Königin haben, die den armen Edward voll und ganz unter ihrem Pantoffel hat." Lachend zwinkerte er ihr zu und auch sie konnte sich nicht mehr beherrschen und lachte laut heraus. 

"Ich glaube, so genau wollte ich es gar nicht wissen."

"Nee," er wurde wieder ernster. "er ist ganz Gentleman. Du weißt ja: ein Gentleman genießt und schweigt. Oder war es umgekehrt? Schweigt und genießt?"

"Ich glaube, zuerst genießen, dann schweigen." Kicherte sie. Seine gute Laune war ansteckend, er konnte sie damit immer aufmuntern. 

"Ach, ich eigne mich nicht als Gentleman, daher brauch ich das nicht wissen." Er winkte ab.

"Wie? Wer behauptet das? Du bist ein perfekter Gentleman..." sie überlegte kurz, legte den Kopf schief. "...na ja, meistens jedenfalls."

"Majestät beschämen mich zutiefst mit ihrem Kompliment." Formvollendet verbeugte er sich vor ihr und küsste ihr Hand. "Ihr seid zu gütig."

"Will, da bist du ja!"

Erschrocken fuhren Michelle und er herum, fast als wären sie bei etwas Ungehörigem ertappt worden.

Jocelyn kam noch ein Stück näher, und musste sich offensichtlich erst daran erinnern, dass sie sich vor der Königin zu verbeugen hatte.

"Du hattest mir diesen Tanz zugesagt." Nachdem sie sich wieder erhoben hatte, sah sie Will erwartungsvoll an, doch dieser hielt Michelle den Arm hin.

"Tut mir leid, aber ich habe vorher noch die Ehre..." er grinste auf Michelle hinab und verbesserte sich, "das Vergnügen, meine Königin zu ihrem Gemahl zu geleiten." Er nickte Jocelyn kurz zu und ging dann mit Michelle an ihr vorbei. Er war erschrocken gewesen, als er der jungen Frau ins Gesicht gesehen hatte. Michelles Gesicht, gerade noch so fröhlich, war mit Jocelyns Erscheinen plötzlich wieder verschlossener gewesen. Sie schien ihm wieder so klein und unsicher, nachdem seine zukünftige Frau gekommen war. Die Kälte zwischen den Frauen war nicht zu ignorieren gewesen. Lag das alles an Jocelyn's Erscheinen? Natürlich hatte sich die Stimmung geändert, als sie aufgetaucht war – er selbst spürte es sogar – doch, dass es Michelles Verhalten so verändert hatte? Sie kam ihm jetzt mehr wie ein unsicheres und eingeschüchtertes Mädchen vor, nicht wie die Königin von England. Er lachte freudlos, schließlich wusste er, wie man sich unter Jocelyns Blick fühlte, er kannte ihn ja. Beide hörten, dass sie ihnen in den Ballsaal folgte und auch hinter ihnen blieb, als er Michelle zu ihrem Gemahl geleitete.

"Majestät, hier bringe ich euch eure bezaubernde Gemahlin zurück." Zwinkernd verbeugte er sich.

"Ich hoffe doch, dass sie wohlbehalten ist?" warnte Edward neckend.

"Natürlich, Will hat mich gut beschützt." Lachend nahm Michelle neben ihm Platz, umfasste seine Hand auf der Armlehne. 

"Dafür werdet ihr schließlich bezahlt, Sir William." Grinste Edward.

"Och, für diesen Hungerlohn. Handelte es sich nicht um solch eine ausnehmende Schönheit, wäre das wohl kaum lohnenswert." Ein Zwinkern zu Michelle.

Die drei mussten lachen, bekamen Jocelyns bitterböse Blicke nicht mit. Die Hofdame stand etwas abseits und beobachtete die Szene.

"Ich sehe, Vicky und Kate sind wieder da..." Michelle hatte die beiden an der Fensterreihe entdeckt.

"Oh, dann guck ich mal nach den beiden!" Will verbeugte sich kurz, und ohne Jocelyn weiter zu beachten grinste er Edward und Michelle noch einmal zu um sich dann in Richtung der beiden Frauen zu begeben. Etwas unsicher näherte er sich ihnen, wusste nicht genau, wie er Kate begegnen sollte, nicht nach dem Gespräch mit Michelle. Für einen Moment hatte er wieder Kates Gesicht vor Augen, doch er schüttelte es ab. Trotzdem ruhte sein Blick auf ihr, während er den Saal durchquerte. Sie lächelte wieder, doch es erreichte ihre Augen nicht. Vorsichtig zupfte sie an Vickys Frisur. Er fand, sie sah müde aus, nicht körperlich erschöpft wie Michelle, sondern eher seelisch zerschlagen – verbraucht. Einem tanzenden Paar ausweichend, verlor er sie aus den Augen. Als er wieder zu ihr sah, hatte sie sich umgedreht und er war sich nicht sicher ob sie ihn gesehen hatte oder nicht. Er hatte gehofft, dass es wenigstens Vicky schaffen könnte sie aufzuheitern, doch war es wohl sie gewesen, die den Trost nötiger hatte als Kate. Und bei ihm blockte sie ab oder verleugnete ihren Kummer.

...to be continued.


	14. Overcome

Vielen Dank für die lieben Reviews! Es ist so schön zu sehen, dass immer wieder neue Leser dazu kommen und wir Lob für unsere "Arbeit" bekommen! *werden ganz rot* Ihr macht uns mit euren Reviews und eurem Feedback wirklich glücklich!!!!

Jetzt viel Spaß bei der Fortsetzung: 

**__**

Chapter 14: Overcome

"Oh, schau mal wer da kommt!" Vicky deutete auf jemanden hinter Kate.

"Man deutet nicht mit Fingern, hat dir das keiner beigebracht?" Sie lächelte schwach.

"Ja, Mama." Vicky wischte sich noch einmal über die Augen, dann lachte sie. 

"Na, wenn das mal nicht unser "Herr Ritter" ist?!"

"Guten Abend, die Damen."

"Oh, Will..." Kate hatte sich umgewandt und lächelte ihn an. 

"Na, amüsiert ihr euch?" 

Kates Blick brachte ihn zum Schweigen. ‚OK, war ein Fettnäpfchen...' Entschuldigend sah er erst zu Kate, dann zu Vicky, doch letztere schien seinen "etwas unpassenden" Kommentar nicht so ernst zu sehen, denn sie grinste ihn an.

"Klar!" Sie räusperte sich. "Natürlich."

Ein seltsames Schweigen herrschte nun zwischen ihnen. Will erinnerte sich, dass Michelle meinte, Kate würde sich über einen Tanz freuen. Doch dann wäre Vicky allein...wenn er diese aufforderte, würde das aber vielleicht Kate treffen.

"Möchte eine der Damen vielleicht tanzen? Ich stehe zur Verfügung!"

Ein tiefes empörtes Räuspern ließ alle drei herumfahren. 

"Ja, ich!" Jocelyn stand, Hände in die Hüften gestemmt, ein Schmollen auf den Lippen hinter ihrem Zukünftigen und funkelte ihn an. 

"Hat Sir," sie betonte seinen Titel auf eine Weise, die unmissverständlich klar machte, dass sie nicht nur leicht, sondern auf's Höchste gereizt war. "...vergessen, dass er mir den nächsten Tanze zugesichert hat?!" 

"Ups..." Will's Gesichtsausdruck glich dem eines Jungen, den man mit den Fingern im Honigtopf erwischt hat. Sofort beeilte er sich zu Lachen, während er verzweifelt nach einer Ausrede suchte. 

"...das...ähm, muss ich in dem ganzen äh...Trappel vergessen haben..." Er versuchte es mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln (Marke: E-tut-mir-so-leid-kannst-du-mir-bitte-verzeihen? Und nur heute: extra zerknirscht!)

Ein bitterböser Blick brachte Vicky zum Schweigen, die gerade in ein Kichern ausgebrochen war. Dann streiften ihre Augen Kate, bis sie schließlich wieder auf Will ruhten.

Er hasste diesen ‚Ich hab Dich in der Hand, mein Lieber – Blick' und war gerade versucht ihr mit einem ‚Wenn nicht, auch gut.' Den Wind aus den Segeln zu nehmen, doch: Zu spät.

"Du kannst es ja jetzt...und heute Nacht wieder gut machen." Triumph schimmerte in ihren Augen. 

Ein unglaubliches Gefühl von Wut gegen sie machte sich in ihm breit. Er wollte sie am liebsten abschütteln, als sie sich bei ihm unterhakte, doch alles was ihm blieb, war ein entschuldigendes Zwinkern zu Kate und Vicky. Wie hatte Jocelyn das sagen können? Es war nicht nur provokativ sondern peinlich gewesen... auch für ihn!

"Musste das sein?" Er presste die Lippen zusammen.

"Ja. Wenn du mich bloßstellen darfst, darf ich das auch."

Sie tanzten, doch sahen sie sich nicht an. Sie zu halten machte ihm größte Mühe...er hätte alles dafür geben jetzt weit fort von ihr zu sein. Steif führte er sie, machte keine Anstalten sie auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen...wenn er sie nun ansehen würde, konnte er für nichts garantieren. Ihr Verhalten, ihr ganzes Gehabe, war ihm dermaßen zuwider! ‚Wenn du mich bloßstellen darfst, darf ich das auch.' Diese Worte

spukten ihm im Kopf herum. Sie hatte so boshaft geklungen, dass er sich fragte, ob das noch die Jocelyn war, die er kennengelernt hatte. Mit kaum unterdrückter Wut hielt er sie distanziert, berührte sie nur an der Schulter und an der Taille. Kaum war die Musik beendet, ließ er sie abrupt los und wandte sich ab, um die Tanzfläche zu verlassen. Er konnte ihre Blicke nahezu spüren, brennende Löcher in seinem Rücken, als er sie alleine, mitten auf der Tanzfläche zwischen alle den tanzenden Paaren stehen ließ. Doch er konnte ihre Nähe nicht mehr ertragen. ‚Nichts werde ich gut machen, und schon gar nicht heute Nacht.' schwor er sich zornbebend. Dass sie das gesagt hatte, und sogar noch vor Kate und Vicky, schien ihm immer noch unglaublich. Aber aus irgendeinem unbestimmten Grund machte ihn diese Tatsache noch wütender. Glaubte sie etwa, sie könne ihn benutzen, wie es ihr gerade beliebte? Dass er auf jede Bemerkung ihrerseits reagiert, als wäre es ein Befehl? Dafür hatte er nicht sein Leben riskiert, alles geändert und auf sich genommen!

Mit schnellen Schritten ging er zum Buffet, griff nach einem Stück Hühnchen und biss wütend hinein.

"Sir William, eure Schmiedin ist wirklich reizend!"

"Tatsächlich..." Auch das noch. Diesen Ritter Gernot hatte er nie sonderlich gemocht. Seine Art war einfach zu vornehm, zu etepetete, und außerdem redete er zu viel...

"Aber ja, wissen sie..."

***

"Möchtest du dich um Jocelyn nicht auch noch kümmern?" Edward sah neckisch zu seiner Gemahlin. "Sie sieht auch etwas...sagen wir desorientiert aus."

Michelle sah zu Edward, wusste im ersten Augenblick nicht, was sie sagen sollte.

"Verzeih, Michelle." Er lächelte entschuldigend. "Ich mache mir eben..."

"Sorgen um mich, ich weiß." Sie lächelte, strich ihm liebevoll über seine Hand. Sie wünschte sich plötzlich seine Nähe so sehnsüchtig; die Armlehnen des Throns erschienen ihr mit einem Mal so störend. 

"Mylord dürfen sich nachher gerne um mich kümmern." Sie lehnte sich zu ihm, um seinem Gesicht näher zu sein. "Ich hoffe darauf."

"Dann hofft ihr nicht vergebens..." er nahm ihre Hand und küsste zart ihre Fingerspitzen. "Du weißt, dass ich mich liebend gerne um dich kümmere. Ich wüsste nichts, das ich momentan lieber täte, doch..." er zuckte bedauernd die Schultern. Liebevoll lächelte sie ihn an, flüsterte ihm ihre Zustimmung ins Ohr.

"Dummerweise erlaubt es die Etikette nicht, dass ich mich jetzt schon zurückziehe." Michelle kicherte; der Unmut in seinem Gesicht war kaum zu übersehen. Doch seine Züge wurden sofort wieder weicher. "Doch du kannst dich natürlich zurückziehen, wenn du dich zu erschöpft fühlst. Du bist blass." Er streichelte ihre Wange, der besorgte Tonfall war nicht zu verbergen.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. 

"Eigentlich bin ich nur müde, ansonsten fühle ich mich wohl." Sie strahlte. "Ich würde gerne noch bleiben und zusehen, wie Jocelyn alleine auf der Tanzfläche steht." Ein Kichern und Edward musste ebenfalls lachen.

"Was habe ich doch für eine boshafte Frau...ein schlimmes Los habe ich gezogen."

Sie nickte bedauernd.

"Und ich habe nicht vor euch so schnell von eurem Schicksal zu erlösen."

"Das will ich hoffen." Einen Augenblick entschloss er sich zu vergessen wo sie gerade waren, und berührte sanft mit seinen Lippen ihre Schläfe.

"Denkst du es ist möglich..." Sie genoß die Berührung so sehr, dass sie im Satz innehielt. "... dass Kate Jocelyn als erste Hofdame ersetzt?" Sie musste ihn fragen. Michelle ertrug Jocelyn nicht mehr in ihrer Nähe. Sie kam sich so klein und dumm vor in Gegenwart der weltgewandten, eingebildeten Hofdame. Kate war ihre Freundin, ihr vertraute sie, sie wollte sie bei sich haben. Doch Michelle wusste auch, dass ein Wechsel nicht so einfach war: Jocelyn war die zukünftige Gemahlin des 1. Ritters und, im Gegensatz zu Kate, adlig und aus "gutem Hause".

Edward seufzte. Er verstand den Wunsch seiner Frau, doch er wusste, wie schwer er erfüllbar war.

"Michelle..."

"Ich weiss, dass es nicht einfach ist, aber du hast keine Ahnung, wie schwer ich ihre Nähe nur noch ertragen kann. Es ist..." sie brach ab und sah Edward an.

"Michelle, ich verstehe dich, und ich verspreche dir, wir reden später darüber...in Ruhe." Er blickte kurz in den Saal. "Kate als deine Hofdame und immer in deiner Nähe zu wissen, wäre mir auch um einiges lieber, doch hast du schon einmal nachgedacht, ob sie das überhaupt möchte?" Fast sofort bereute er seine Worte, denn am betroffenen, erschrockenen Gesicht seiner Gemahlin erkannte er, dass ihr dieser Gedanke zum ersten Mal kam.

"Meinst du, sie würde ablehnen?" fragte sie traurig.

"Nein." Er legte die Hand auf die ihrige und drückte sie sacht. "Doch dieses Leben, dass sie jetzt gerade lebt, ist nicht ihres, vergiss das nicht."

‚Natürlich ist es das nicht...' Michelle war so froh darüber gewesen, dass sie endlich eine Freundin gefunden hatte, und diese sie offensichtlich auch so sehr mochte. Sie schämte sich. Für Michelle war tief in ihrem Innern immer klar gewesen, dass Kate bei ihr im Schloss blieb. Sie brauchte sie und hatte immer gehofft, dass es Kate ebenso ginge. Ihr Herz wurde schwer. Natürlich wollte sie Kate bei sich haben, doch nicht, wenn ihre Freundin dabei unglücklich war.

Michelle senkte den Blick. 

"Du hast recht." Sie stockte, war erschrocken über sich selbst. Wie konnte sie so wenig Rücksicht auf Kates Gefühle nehmen? "Es ist...egoistisch."

"Frage sie und wenn du dann weißt, was sie denkt, kannst du immer noch entscheiden, ob du sie - gegen Jocelyns Willen – zu deiner Hofdame machst."

Michelle nickte, blickte jedoch nicht auf, während er weitersprach.

"Du weißt, dass sie nicht nein sagen würde, dass sie es sogar gerne tun würde."

"Ja..." Kate war ihre beste Freundin und sie fühlte genauso, doch dass sie von ihr verlangte das Schmieden aufzugeben...

"Ich werde sie fragen, wenn du es willst. Doch zuvor sprichst du mit ihr." Schlug er ihr vor während er leicht ihre Hand streichelte. Wieder nickte sie, doch ihr Gesicht hellte sich nicht auf.

"Edward...mir ist noch etwas eingefallen...wenn Will Jocelyn heiratet, dann wird es für sie unerträglich sein, hier im Schloss zu bleiben und ihn täglich zu sehen, wie er mit ihr zusammen ist."

Daran hatte er auch noch nicht gedacht; obwohl er selbst wollte, dass die junge Frau Hofdame würde, so glaubte er doch, dass es für sie nie ihr wahres Leben sein konnte. 

"Warte, bis nach der Hochzeit, bevor du mit ihr sprichst." Riet er vorsichtig. "Dann ist gewiss, was sein wird, und sie wird sich besser entscheiden können."

Wieder nickte sie. "Danke Edward."

"Für was denn?"

Sie blickte auf und als sie das Gesicht ihres Gemahl sah, wurde ihr plötzlich wärmer. Die Last hob sich etwas von ihrer Seele und sie meinte lächelnd:  
"Was auch kommen mag, wenn ich nur bei euch sein darf, ist alles andere zu ertragen." Sie strich ihm über den Arm, lehnte sich im Stuhl zurück, jedoch ohne den Augenkontakt zu unterbrechen. In seinen Armen war sie zu Hause...solange er bei ihr war, war alles gut.

"Sogar Jocelyn?" Er zwinkerte ihr zu.

Lächelnd nickte sie. "Sogar das, ja!" Michelle schloss kurz die Augen. Plötzlich kam sie ihm wieder so erschöpft vor, dass es ihm lieber gewesen wäre, sie würde sich hinlegen. Doch nach einem Augenblick öffnete sie die Augen wieder.

"Wir sollten Vicky noch informieren, dass ein Gemach im Schloss für sie bereit ist...wenn sie es möchte." Sie hatte sich nicht aufgesetzt, meinte nur leise und bittend: "Ich würde es ihr so gerne selbst sagen."

"Du kannst es ihr später sagen, ich denke, sie wird nachher zu uns kommen. Solange leiste mir noch Gesellschaft." Mit Bitte und versteckter Sorge in den Augen sah er sie an, bis sie lächelnd nickte.

"Ja, ich glaube nicht, dass sie gehen würde, ohne uns "Auf Wiedersehen" zu sagen." Sich zurücklehnend hielt sie noch einen Moment Blickkontakt mit ihm, dann sah sie in den Ballsaal.

***

"...leider hat sie mir bisher jeden Tanz verwehrt." Bedauernd zuckte Sir Gernot mit den Schultern. 

‚Sie wird schon wissen weshalb...' Er schluckte diese Bemerkung, obwohl es ihm schwer fiel. Es gefiel ihm nicht, dass dieser Kerl nun Interesse an Kate zeigte, auch wenn er selbst nicht verstand warum. Doch er war sich sicher, dass Kate jemanden brauchte, der sie verstand und der sich bewusst war, was sie bedrückte. Aber mit Sicherheit war dieser Waschlappen nicht der Richtige für sie.

"Sollte ich sie noch einmal auffordern? Wahrscheinlich hat sie es auf Grund des Vorfalls mit ihrer weinenden Freundin vergessen..." überlegte der andere Ritter laut.

‚Womit habe ich das nur verdient?' Noch immer ärgerte er sich über Jocelyns Unverschämtheit aber jetzt gesellte sich noch Wut auf diesen Mann hinzu.

"Wissen sie was, Sir Gernot?" Mit einem Mal wandte er sich an den anderen Ritter, der erstaunt und erwartungsvoll (Huch, es lebt!) meinte:  
"Ja, bitte?"

"Während sie sich noch Gedanken darüber machen, werde ICH sie auffordern. Glauben sie mir, eine Frau ihres Kalibers passt nicht zu ihnen." Mit diesen Worten drückte er dem völlig perplexen Gernot seinen Teller in die Hand, grinste ihn noch einmal humorlos an und ging dann schnurstracks zu Kate. 

‚Ist doch wahr...' 

Dieser Pantoffelheld und seine temperamentvolle kämpferische Kate! 

‚Meine Kate?' 

Einen Augenblick hielt er inne. Warum störte ihn die Vorstellung so, dass Gernot mit ihr tanzen wollte? Bei Edward war es ihm gleich gewesen...aber Gernot? Vielleicht lag der Unterschied darin, dass Edward sein Freund war, glücklich mit seiner Michelle und ...Will wusste, dass sich Kate niemals in ihn verlieben konnte? Aber das würde ja bedeuten, dass er, Will, eifersüchtig wäre...eifersüchtig?? Nein...das konnte nicht sein. Warum auch? Sie war doch seine Freundin! Warum sollte er...

"Hey, Kate! Du must jetzt mit mir tanzen." Sie drehte sich verdutzt zu ihm und sah ihn unverständig an. Schnell erklärte er mit einem Zwinkern: "Sonst wirst du Gernot ausgeliefert sein, und das wollen wir ja nicht, oder?"

Er setzte sein charmantestes Lächeln auf und streckte ihr die Hand entgegen. ‚Probieren wir doch mal die ‚offensive Taktik'!'

"Und das wollen wir ja nicht!" Vicky gab ihr einen Stoß und nickte noch einmal bestätigend. Ein Lachen zeigte sich auf Kates Gesicht. 

"Ja, auch wenn ich schon höflicher zum Tanzen aufgefordert wurde." Mit einem leichten Seufzen hakte sie sich bei ihrem Freund unter.

"Beschwer dich nicht!" Ein Zwinkern von Vicky, das sie rot werden ließ. Sie hoffte nur, dass Will nichts mitbekommen hatte. "Und Kate...lachen! Das ist die Krönungsfeier und kein Trauerzug."

"Ja, ich habe verstanden." Jetzt lachte sie, während sie Will auf die Tanzfläche begleitete.

"Na also, geht doch." Zufrieden sah er auf sie hinab.

"Was?!" Sie klang irritiert.

"Du lächelst wieder." In seinen Augen lag Wärme und sie war sich sicher, dass diese nicht nur in ihrer Fantasie existierte. Doch sie wusste ja, dass er sich um sie sorgte und es freute sie. Diese Tatsache bedeutete ihr mehr, als alles andere; dass er sie mochte, sich sorgte und sie liebte, niemals aber mehr als dieses freundschaftliche Gefühl für sie aufbringen würde. Momentan war es ein seltsames Gefühl neben ihm zu stehen, festgehalten zu werden, mit ihm zu tanzen. Es war keine Aufregung und keine Nervosität wie sonst. Eher Resignation; sie war hier und er auch, und obwohl sie ihn liebte, er tat es nicht. So war es und sie konnte es nicht ändern.

"Hey!" riss er sie aus den Gedanken, indem er sanft ihre Schulter drückte. "Lächeln, nicht so traurig sein."

"Ja." Sie blickte zu Boden. Ändern konnte sie es nicht, aber es vergessen und mit ihm tanzen.

***

"Majestät?" Vicky trat zur Tribüne, verneigte sich kurz und ließ sich zu Füßen Michelles nieder. "Ich hoffe, ich störe euch nicht." Meinte sie an Edward gewandt. Als er nickte, drehte sie sich freudestrahlend zu ihrer Freundin um. "Hast du gesehen? Er tanzt mit ihr!!"

Michelle nickte begeistert.

"Ja, und er hat Jocelyn einfach stehen lassen."

Einen Augenblick grinsten die beiden Frauen sich an, dann brachen sie in Gelächter aus. Edward konnte nur noch amüsiert den Kopf schütteln. Nachdem Michelle sich beruhigt hatte, streckte sie Vicky die Hand entgegen.

"Majestät...Michelle, vielen Dank noch einmal, dass ich hier sein darf." Das Mädchen griff nach Michelles Hand und kam näher. Auch wenn ihr Herz heute Abend gebrochen war, so war sie dem Königspaar für die Einladung sehr dankbar.

"Wir freuen uns, dass du hier bist, Vicky." Die Königin sah Zustimmung heischend zu Edward, der lächelnd nickte.

"Ich möchte dir gerne ein Angebot machen. Du musst es natürlich nicht annehmen." fügte sie schnell hinzu.

"Ja?" Vicky sah Michelle fragend an. Es hatte sie überrascht die Königin so über ihre erste Hofdame sprechen zu hören. Sie hatte ja keine Ahnung gehabt, dass sie Jocelyn nicht mochte (nett formuliert!) und fühlte sich gleich noch wohler. Niemals hätte sie für möglich gehalten, dass sie sich mit der Königin von England so gut verstehen konnte. 

"Ich würde dir gerne ein Gemach im Schloss anbieten. Natürlich ist es unverbindlich. Du kannst kommen und gehen, wann du willst, doch..." Sie sah Vicky lächelnd an. "...ich wäre glücklich, wenn du mir ab und zu Gesellschaft leisten würdest?!" Es war eine vorsichtige Frage und ihr Herz schlug, in Erwartung einer Antwort, unwillkürlich schneller. Sie hatte Angst vor einer Zurückweisung, Angst davor, dass das ungestüme junge Mädchen kein Interesse hatte, jemandem wie ihr Gesellschaft zu leisten. Schlimmer noch wäre aber: Vicky würde zustimmen nur aus Höflichkeit und würde sich dann schrecklich langweilen und nur aus Mitleid und Pflichterfüllung bei ihr sein. Sie wollte etwas von der Welt dort draußen erfahren, auch wenn sie sie wahrscheinlich niemals selbst erleben würde.

"Wow." Flüsterte Vicky tonlos. "Ein Gemach im Schloss! Das...das..." ihre Augen waren groß und Michelle konnte die offenkundige Freude, aber auch das noch größere Erstaunen darin erkennen. Es beruhigte sie etwas zu sehen, wie glücklich das Mädchen darüber war. Die Angst vor einer Ablehnung ihres Angebots war nun weniger groß.

"Natürlich werde ich annehmen, das ist...ich finde es sehr großzü..." Sie schüttelte den Kopf; die Worte, so steif und förmlich, schienen ihr in diesem Moment unangebracht. "Ich finde das sehr lieb von euch. Und ich leiste dir sehr gerne Gesellschaft, man kann so gut mit dir tratschen!" Sie kicherte begeistert und Michelle stimmte erleichtert mit ein. Das Gefühl der Unsicherheit war verschwunden, sie erkannte an Vickys Augen, wie ehrlich sie es meinte und dass sie es mit Sicherheit nicht aus Höflichkeit oder Pflichtgefühl tat. Sie ergriff die Hand ihrer Freundin und drückte sie. Zufrieden und verstehend nickten sie sich zu, nur um dann erneut zu kichern.

Edward beobachtete die beiden und amüsierte sich; freute sich, dass seine Gemahlin soviel Lebensfreude nur aus der Begegnung mit diesem Mädchen zog. Schon allein das wäre es ihm wert, sie in der Nähe Michelles zu wissen, doch er mochte sie auch wegen ihrer Offenheit und ihrem entwaffnenden Witz. Er lächelte still, während er ihrem "Gespräch" lauschte.

"Wie zärtlich er sie festhält! Jocelyn hat er kaum berührt!" Vickys Stimme klang enthusiastisch, während Michelle zustimmen nickte.

"Irgendwann wird er doch merken, dass sie ihn liebt..."

"Oder, dass er sie liebt. Er muss es merken! Alleine die Art und Weise wie er sie anblickt, sagt doch alles."

"Wie hat er sie denn aufgefordert? Sag!" Michelle beugte sich zu ihr hinab.

"Er stand einfach hinter ihr und sagte ‚Hey Kate, du musst jetzt mit mir tanzen!' So eine ungehobelte Anmache!"

"Anmache?" Irritiert blickte sie Vicky an. "Aber das ist doch romantisch..."

"Naja...ich weiß nicht recht...Okay, vermutlich schon. Aber es wäre noch besser gewesen, wenn er sie an sich gezogen und richtig geküsst hätte! DAS wäre romantisch gewesen!"

Michelle errötete und sah lächelnd zu Edward.

"Das würde dir also gefallen?"

"Hmmm..." Vicky überlegte kurz, dann nickte sie. "Es hat etwas leidenschaftliches!"

"Oh ja." Michelle kicherte.

"War dein erster Kuss denn leidenschaftlich?" Fragte Vicky mit frechem Funkeln in den Augen.

Edward musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen, als Michelles Augen sich weiteten und sie noch heftiger errötete. Er liebte es, sie so verlegen zu sehen.

"Nun, ich...ich war überwältigt." Sie senkte den Kopf, hoffte die richtigen Worte gefunden zu haben. Unsicher sah sie zu Edward, der amüsiert lächelte und ihr zuzwinkerte mit einem ‚Danke für die Blumen' Ausdruck im Gesicht. Sie drückte seine Hand und atmete durch.

"Ja, so muss es sein." Vicky grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen. "Überwältigend..." Sie schob den Gedanken an Adhemar wieder beiseite. Einen Augenblick hatte sie wieder diesen Schmerz gefühlt.

Michelle nickte. Sie wollte nicht in Vickys Wunde bohren...sie war heute Abend genug verletzt worden.

"Tanzt du heute nicht?" Vicky legte den Kopf schief. "Würde mit diesem Kleid sicher stark aussehen." Sie machte eine bewundernde Geste.

"Ich fürchte, dass das leider nicht gut für das Kind wäre. Aber du solltest noch etwas tanzen."

"Och, mir tun die Füße schon weh und momentan wagt es wohl niemand mich zum Tanz zu bitten, so lange ich in der Nähe des Königs sitze." Sie zwinkerte ihm zu, was ihn zum Lachen brachte. Das wagte nun nicht jeder.

"So, du meinst, dass sich meine Ritter nicht in die Nähe ihres König wagen? Das wäre aber ausgesprochen schade." Sein Tonfall war eindeutig amüsiert. "Wenn sich kein Ritter der Hofdame meiner Gemahlin annimmt, so muss wohl der König persönlich dafür sorgen, dass sich besagte Dame gut amüsiert?"

Vicky Gesichtsausdruck war leicht irritiert. Was meinte Edward...doch wohl nicht, dass...

"Darf ich bitten, Lady Stansford?"

"Ähm, ja...natürlich. Sie sind der König." Sie grinste etwas verlegen und sah fragend zu Michelle. Diese nickte lächelnd. Nachdem Edward sich erhoben hatte, beugte er sich zu seiner Gemahlin um sie sanft zu küssen. Sie strich über seinen Arm.

"Ich bin gleich wieder bei dir." Er küsste ihre Hand und führte dann Vicky auf die Tanzfläche.

"Zum Glück wisst ihr nicht wie sehr mein Herz gerade schlägt." Sie sah zu ihm auf.

"Keine Angst, ein Tanz mit mir hat noch jede überlebt." Er lächelte sie aufmunternd an. Er spürte, wie kalt ihre Hand war.

"Na, das beruhigt mich." Sie legte die Hand auf seine Schulter und sie begannen zu tanzen, während sie sich anlächelten.

Michelle ließ sich im Thron zurücksinken. Nachdenklich strich sie über ihren Bauch; sie fühlte sich plötzlich seltsam matt. Mit müdem Blick beobachtete sie Edward und Vicky. Sie war froh, dass Edward ihren Wink verstanden hatte und Vicky ablenkte. Sie amüsierten sich offensichtlich gut. Ein erschöpftes Lächeln; trotz, dass es ihr nichts ausmachte, die beiden so zu sehen, würde sie jetzt lieber selbst in Edwards Armen tanzen. Aber es ging eben nicht. Ihr Körper hatte sie schon so oft im Stich gelassen, doch heute tat es ihr besonders weh. Heute war einer ihrer glücklichsten Tage und sie wollte ihn so gerne mit Edward feiern...schließlich war er es, der sie so glücklich machte. Michelle legte den Kopf zurück und schloss die Augen um die aufkommenden Tränen zu unterdrücken. Manchmal konnte sie den Zorn auf ihre Schwäche nicht mehr länger ignorieren, doch er hielt nie lange an...sie konnte ja doch nichts daran ändern. Und doch ergriff sie dann Verzweiflung: Sie wusste, dass sie Edward damit Sorgen bereitete. 

Unwillkürlich fuhr sie mit der Hand an das Kreuz an ihrem Hals. Langsam, sanft strich sie über den glänzenden Anhänger. Sie hatte es von ihrer Mutter bekommen; es war ihr Erbe – genau wie ihre körperliche Schwäche, ihre unsichere Gesundheit oder die Unfähigkeit Stärke zu zeigen. Der Gedanke an ihre verstorbene Mutter, die sie nie gesehen hatte, verfolgte sie mehr und mehr. Je näher der Tag der Niederkunft kam, desto häufiger fragte sie sich, wie stark sie sein würde, wieviel sie von ihrer Mutter noch geerbt hatte. Die Angst nahm zu und die Erinnerung an den Kindbett-Tod lastete schwer auf ihr. Sie öffnete die Augen und suchte die Tanzfläche nach Edward ab. Meist war er derjenige, der ihr Halt gab. Aus ihm schöpfte sie Kraft. Und dann rief sie sich wieder in ihr Gedächtnis, dass niemand für ihre Mutter dagewesen war wie er. Ihr Vater hatte seine Gemahlin niemals geliebt, wie Edward sie. Für sie gab es einen Grund zu überleben, einen Sinn, während ihre Mutter keine Stärke und Sicherheit aus der Liebe ziehen konnte. Sie hatte Edward...Edward, der sie liebte, der ihr Kraft gab. Sie bedauerte ihre Mutter beinahe, nie solches Glück gekannt zu haben, doch es war ein wehmütiges Bedauern. Die Gewißheit, dass Edward für sie da war, beruhigte sie und der Gedanke an ihn gab ihr neue Zuversicht. Sie würde es schaffen, stark genug sein und ihm einen gesunden Sohn gebären, der kräftig war. Die Kraft, die sie aus Edwards Liebe zog, würde sie an ihr Kind weitergeben. Sie lächelte, während ihre Augen auf ihrem Gemahl ruhten.

***

Er bemerkte, dass Michelle ihn ansah, und hielt ihren Blick fest. Sie lächelte schwach, doch voller Liebe und er erwiderte die Geste. Selbst so geschwächt, sah sie noch wunderschön aus. Auf dem großen dunklen Thron schien sie so klein und zerbrechlich...sie sollte sich jetzt dann zurückziehen, beschloss er. Er wollte nicht, dass sie sich noch mehr anstrengte, und sich ihr Zustand noch mehr verschlechterte. Die Sorge um sie, die Angst sie zu verlieren, wie sehr er sie auch zu unterdrücken versuchte, kroch doch immer wieder in ihm hoch und machte sein Herz unendlich schwer. 

"Ihr könnt gerne wieder zu Michelle gehen." Meinte Vicky vorsichtig, die Edwards Blick gefolgt war. 

"Oh nein," Er lächelte entschuldigend auf sie hinab. "Ihr werdet den Tanz schon noch mit mir zu Ende tanzen müssen, Lady Viktoria."

"Vicky...ich bin Vicky, wenn es Majestät recht ist." Ihre Nervosität hatte sich mittlerweile etwas gelegt.

"In Ordnung, Vicky." bestätigte er.

"Es ist so klasse, dass ich im Schloss schlafen darf."

"Michelle mag dich sehr...und ich dich natürlich auch." Fügte er grinsend hinzu.

"Ich mag sie auch sehr. Sie ist so eine tolle Frau! Niemals hätte ich gedacht, dass die Königin von England so sein könnte."

Edward lachte.

"Naja, alle sprachen ja immer nur von der schönsten Frau Englands und so weiter, aber das hat sie mir nicht gerade sympathisch gemacht...ich meine sie war halt eine Adlige, fern und unerreichbar...den König hätte ich mir ja auch nicht so vorgestellt, es ist halt...ich rede wie ein Wasserfall, Verzeihung." Beendete sie ihren Redeschwall und sah mit einem schiefen, entschuldigenden Grinsen zu Edward.

Doch er lachte nur und winkte ab. "Rede nur weiter. Ich frage mich lediglich, wie du es schaffst zu tanzen und gleichzeitig zu reden, ohne außer Atem zu kommen."

"Oh, das ist kein Problem!"

***

Der Tanz war beendet und Edward führte Vicky zu Michelle zurück. Das rothaarige Mädchen lachte und ihre Wangen waren erhitzt. Sie strahlte Michelle an, während Edward sich zu dieser beugte und ihr etwas ins Ohr flüsterte:

"Ich denke, dass du dich nun zurückziehen kannst. Geh in dein Gemach und ruhe dich aus."

"Gut." Sie nickte und strich ihm über die Wange.

Edward wandte sich Dorset zu, ohne die Nähe zu Michelle zu unterbrechen, Dieser verbeugte sich vor seinem König.

"Mylord, Mylady."

"Lasst bitte Mathilda kommen. Meine Gemahlin möchte sich zurückziehen."

"Natürlich Mylord." Eine erneute Verbeugung, dann entfernte er sich. Edward wandte sich wieder an Michelle.

"Die Ruhe wird dir gut tun. Und morgen hast du auch Zeit dich zu erholen."

Michelle nickte und mit einem Blick zu Vicky meinte sie:  
"Ich hoffe, dass du mir morgen etwas Gesellschaft leistest. Ich fürchte Edward wird morgen einiges an Arbeit nachzuholen haben, und Kate hat ja in der Schmiede zu tun..." Doch die Königin musste nicht ausreden. Voll Freude erwiderte Vicky:

"Klar! Ich freue mich auf dich! Dir wird sicher nicht langweilig."

‚Davon bin ich überzeugt." Lachte Edward in sich hinein. Er war froh, dass Michelle nicht allein sein würde. Sie fühlte sich meist sehr einsam, wenn sie an manchen Tagen, auf anraten des Arztes, nur liegen durfte. Nur Mathilda um sich zu haben, die es offensichtlich nicht fertig brachte sie auf andere Gedanken zu bringen, ließ Michelle immer schwermütig werden, auch wenn sie das ihm gegenüber nicht zeigte. Er sah es trotzdem. Noch einmal beugte er sich ganz nah zu ihr, so dass er ihren süßen Duft einatmete.

"Wenn du nachher alleine bist, sieh in die Schublade deines Nachttisches." Er berührte sanft mit seinen Lippen ihre Wange und sah sie zwinkernd an. "Dort liegt etwas für dich." Sie lächelte bei seinen Worten freudig.

"Edward." Sie legte gerade in dem Moment, in dem er sich aufrichten wollte ihre Hand auf seine Wange. "Bitte, bleibe nicht mehr so lange. Ich warte auf euch...bitte, komm bald."

Ihre fast flehenden Augen trafen ihn. Er hatte bemerkt, dass sich während er tanzte, etwas in ihr abgespielt hatte...und er konnte sich vorstellen, was es gewesen war. Manchmal brachen sie in ihr herauf: Ängste, Erinnerungen, Sorgen. Er kannte sie nur zu gut, schließlich hatte er sie auch, wenn er sie so klein und verloren sah. Doch er wusste, dass er sie ihr nicht zeigen durfte, sonst würde sie die Hoffnung verlieren. Ihr Körper war schwach, sie selbst jedoch nicht. Nicht solange er ihr die Stärke gab, die sie brauchte, die Zuversicht, die sie kräftigte und hoffen ließ, die Liebe, die sie lebendig machte. Also verbarg er seine Ängste, Erinnerungen, Sorgen und behielt sie für sich, um sie nicht noch mehr zu ängstigen.

"Ich werde kommen, sobald ich es kann. Sei dir dessen gewiss."

Beruhigt lächelte sie. "Ich weiss, doch es hilft mir es aus deinem Munde zu hören."

"Ich werde kommen, weil ich dich brauche, doch versuche dennoch schon zu schlafen. Du brauchst es." Er küsste sie zum Abschied kurz, doch mit zarter Liebe.

"Mylady." Mathildas Stimme drang nur leise zu ihnen.

Beide sahen auf die Amme, die vor ihnen nieder gekniet war. Michelle erhob sich seufzend. Was würde sie nun dafür geben in Edwards Armen zu sein. Sie lächelte noch einmal zu ihm, drückte seine Hand, bevor sie von Mathilda weggeführt wurde. Die Musik hörte auf zu spielen, und eine Schneise bildete sich in der Menge. Als die Königin und ihre Amme den Saal durchquerten, verbeugten sich die Menschen. Edward sah noch, wie Michelle leicht zu Kate und Will nickte und lächelte, dann war sie fort, und die Tanzfläche füllte sich wieder. Er merkte gar nicht, dass er immer noch in die Richtung starrte, in die sie verschwunden war.

"Hey, ihr geht's morgen bestimmt wieder besser!" Er sah auf Vicky hinab, die ihn freundschaftlich mit dem Ellenbogen angestoßen hatte und ihn nun aufmunternd angrinste. " Und während ihr morgen fort seid, sorge ich höchstpersönlich für das Amüsement von Michelle!" Ein keckes Zwinkern begleitete diese Worte.

"Das bezweifle ich nicht." Schmunzelte er.

"Ihr glaubt doch nicht, dass ich sie anstrenge, oder?" leicht besorgte Falten entstanden auf ihrer Stirn. "Ich möchte sie nur unterhalten und mit ihr sprechen. Ganz gewiss habe ich nicht vor, sie aufzuregen." Ereiferte sie sich.

"Nein, das glaube ich nicht." Beruhigte er das Mädchen. "Und wenn, dann wirst du es auf angenehmere Art tun, wie Mathilda. Michelle freut sich auf die Geschichten, die du zu erzählen weißt, sie redet von nichts anderem mehr und ihre Augen glänzen, während ihre Amme ihr leider nur wenig erfreuliche Dinge zu erzählen weiß." Ein Schatten umwölkte seine Augen. Vicky verstand ihn nur zu gut; Michelle musste die ständige Sorge ihrer Amme ja aufs Gemüt schlagen!

"Ich werde schon dafür Sorgen, dass sie morgen alles Schlimme vergisst! Vertraut mir ruhig!" Sie nickte zuversichtlich, während er zustimmend lachte.

***

"Wir sollten jetzt aufhören." Kate löste sich von Will und ging einige Schritte, bis sie von der Tanzfläche entfernt waren. "Ich bin müde und wie du weißt, habe ich morgen viel zu tun... im Gegensatz zu einem gewissen Ritter, der sich morgen die Sonne auf den Bauch scheinen lassen kann." ( Ich hoffe, im Mittelalter kannten sie dieses Sprichwort auch schon... ^.^) Sie stach ihm mit dem Zeigefinger in den Bauch.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Reflexartig griff er nach ihrer Hand und hielt sie am Handgelenk fest. "Mein Job hier ist seeehr zeitintensiv!"

"So?" Sie legte den Kopf schief. 

"Ja! Kannst froh sein, wenn ich morgen einen Termin für dich finde!"

"Natürlich." Sie nickte "verständig".

"Na hör mal! Im Ernst!" Er tat so als würde er überlegen. "Also morgen früh zum Beispiel, da muss ich...muss ich..."

"...außer Frühstücken wohl nichts."

Er sah sie gespielt empört an.

"Aber Mittags, da wird's echt stressig...naja, also..."

"Ist schon gut, bemüh dich nicht." Sie lachte und sah dann grinsend zu ihm auf.

"OK, wann soll ich morgen kommen?" Er grinste zurück. "Ich habe den ganzen Tag Zeit!"

"Gegen Abend?"

Er nickte. 

"Natürlich, Mylady. Ich werde da sein, und in froher Erwartung ausharren bis ich euch endlich wieder sehen darf." Galant verbeugte er sich und ergriff nun ihre Hand um sie zu küssen. Sie roch gut. Und er meinte die Worte ernst, wie ihm bewusst wurde. Er freute sich wirklich auf einen Besuch in der Schmiede...auf einen Besuch bei ihr.

"Ich werde euch erwarten, Mylord." Sie grinste, ignorierte den Stachel, der sich tiefer in ihr Herz bohrte. Es war gut so, wie es war. Sie flachsten freundschaftlich miteinander, wie es sein sollte. Es war gut so...er war nicht mehr als ein Freund. Um ihn zu kämpfen würde alles nur schlimmer machen, und das wollte sie nicht. Sie musste mit seiner Freundschaft zufrieden sein. Und sie würde es schaffen: Irgendwann würde sie den Stachel in ihrem Herzen immer so ignorieren können wie jetzt. Würde lernen mit ihm zu leben, ihn zu akzeptieren. Und dann würde sie immer so reagieren können wie in diesem Moment: Sie könnte lachen, trotz des Schmerzes, konnte sich sogar amüsieren mit ihm. Kate wusste, dass sie es schaffen würde, nur eines wusste sie ebenso: Niemals würde er verschwinden...niemals würde der Schmerz ganz vergehen. Nicht, solange sie nicht jemanden anderen finden würde, den sie so lieben könnte. Der ihr Herz genauso pochen ließ, der sie wünschen machte, er würde sie berühren und küssen, so dass ihr Körper glühte. In dessen Armen sie liegen konnte, bis zum Morgengrauen um der Musik seines Herzschlages zu lauschen. Jemand, der ihr Flügel gab und für sie die Zeit anhielt. Doch ebenso, wie sie wusste, dass die Sehnsucht nach ihm und der Schmerz in seiner Nähe, niemals nachlassen würde, so war ihr mit erschreckender Klarheit bewusst, dass das nicht passieren würde. Sie würde sich nicht in einen anderen Mann verlieben. Selbst wenn sie es wollte, könnte sie es nicht. Man verliebt sich nur einmal in einem Leben und ihre Chance war vorbei. Dennoch lächelte sie, war froh, ihre Gedanken verbergen zu können. 

"Ich sollte mich noch von Edward verabschieden." Noch einmal lächelte sie ihm zum Abschied zu, dann ging sie in Richtung Tribüne. 

"Moment! Schöne Frau, ihr könnt mich nicht einfach so stehen lassen!" Sanft hielt er sie zurück und nahm ihren Arm. "Das ist mir das letzte Mal schon passiert, erspart mir diese Schmach heute..."

"Welch eine Schmach! Liegt das etwa an deinen überragenden Tanzkünsten?" neckte sie ihn.

"Soll das heißen, ich bin dir zu oft auf die Füße getreten?" erkundigte er sich vorsichtig, ein Bedauern schwang in seiner Stimme mit. 

"Kein einziges Mal... du tanzt wirklich gut. Es hat mir Spaß gemacht." Beruhigte sie ihn ernst.

"Ja, mir auch."

Den Rest des Weges legten sie schweigend zurück.

"Majestät?" Sie warf Vicky einen kurzen Blick zu, während sie sich verneigte. " Ich werde nun gehen. Es war mir eine große Freude kommen zu dürfen."

"Es ist niemand hier, der dich hört. Es ist also nicht nötig so förmlich zu sprechen." Lächelnd beugte er sich näher zu ihr. "Was Michelle dir angeboten hat, gilt auch für mich. Habe keine Hemmungen mich zu duzen, auch du nicht, Vicky."

Kate sah ihn nachdenklich an, dann lächelte sie.

"Nehmt euch ein Beispiel an mir, ich duze Edward ja auch." Will lachte.

"Ja, aber ansonsten nehme ich mir lieber doch kein Beispiel an dir!" gab Vicky zurück, was die anderen in Gelächter ausbrechen ließ. Dann hakte sie sich bei Kate unter. "Ich begleite dich! Bin auch nicht mehr hellwach, außerdem weiß ich sonst gar nicht, wo mein Zimmer ist. Du kannst es mir doch zeigen?"

"Tut mir leid, ich habe keine Ahnung, außerdem wollte ich heute in der Schmiede schlafen, da ich morgen früh anfangen muss."

"Was?!" Vicky und Will starrten sie derart entgeistert an, dass sie lachen musste. Aber auch Edward sah irritiert aus.

"Ich dachte, du bliebest auch im Schloss?" meinte Vicky, in ihren Augen sah man, dass sie etwas traurig war.

"Ich hatte es bis jetzt auch vor, doch ... es wäre einfach günstiger, wenn..."

"Kein "Aber", du bist hier auf Einladung der Königin, so etwas schlägt man nicht aus und außerdem kannst du Vicky nicht alleine lassen." Widersprach Will ihr noch bevor sie ausgeredet hatte. Der Gedanke, dass Kate zu so später Stunde noch alleine durch die Stadt lief, gefiel ihm nicht im Geringsten.

"Genau!" Sofort erntete er ein zustimmendes Nicken von ihrer Freundin.

"Wir werden dich jedenfalls ganz sicher nicht nachts allein durch die Stadt laufen lassen, Kate. Das ist zu gefährlich. Es wäre wirklich besser, wenn du diese Nacht im Schloss verbringst." Sprach Edward Will's Gedanken aus.

"Und Edward gibt dir auch keine Wache mit, die dich begleiten könnte!" Fügte Will zwinkernd hinzu bevor dieses Angebot machen konnte.

"Ist ja gut!" Kate lachte. "Ich ergebe mich meinem... zugegeben angenehmen... Schicksal!"

"Na also... es geht doch. Ich bringe die Damen in ihre Gemächer, OK Chef?" wandte sich Will an Edward. "Welche Zimmernummer darf's denn für Vicky sein? 5672 oder doch er 5793? ( Hat man endlich seine Vorschläge bezüglich der Zimmernummerierung zur Kenntnis genommen? ^.^) Also mein Herz schlägt ja für die Tapete von Nummer 6497, aber du bist der Boss!"

Edward lachte.

"Es ist das Gemach neben Kates, das Michelle für Vicky gewählt hat."

"Hey, Süße!" Will stieß Vicky an. "Da hast du das große Los gezogen! So nah darf kaum jemand an den königlichen Gemächern schlafen!"

"Nur kein Neid!" Gespielt arrogant warf das Mädchen den Kopf zurück. 

Wieder lachten alle, denn Vicky verzog bei der abrupten Bewegung das Gesicht und fuhr sich mit den Händen ängstlich an ihre Frisur. Sie fühlte sich mittlerweile nicht mehr ganz sicher an.

"Vielleicht ist es besser, wenn ich Dorset benachrichtige, damit er die Damen zu ihren Gemächern bringt. Ich denke so bestehen größere Chancen, dass sie dort auch ankommen und nicht noch bei Tagesanbruch im Schloss herumirren."

Wieder Lachen, doch Will konterte geschickt:  
"Du willst ja nur nicht allein in dieser Gesellschaft von Spießern zurückbleiben! Gib's zu!" Mit einer Geste und einem Zwinkern zeigte er lässig in den Saal.

"Da magst du Recht haben, doch das Leben eines Königs besteht, im Gegensatz zu dem eines Ritters, auch aus Pflichten..."

"Sag ich es doch; während andere arbeiten, kann er sich auf die faule Haut legen!" Kate sah zu ihm hinüber, betrachtete kurz seinen Oberkörper, strich mit ihrem Blick über die bloße Haut seiner Arme. Dann riß sie sich los, in der Hoffnung, dass niemand es bemerkt hatte. 

"Ja, als Ritter lebt sich's fein..." pflichtete er ihr bei.

"Majestät, ich glaube, das Leben im Schloss bekommt ihm nicht. Er wird langsam faul! Seht nur," Vicky schlug ihm mit der flachen Hand auf den Bauch. " er setzt schon Fett an. Ihr solltet ihm dringend mehr Aufgaben zuweisen." Sie zwinkerte Edward zu.

"Ich protestiere!" Entrüstet sah Will an sich herab, fuhr mit der Hand über seinen Bauch. "Das ist gar nicht wahr! Das sind Muskeln!" Nach Bestätigung suchend, blickte er zu Kate, die ihn erst nur irritiert ansehen konnte, dann meinte sie zweifelnd.

"Also, ich weiß nicht recht... Lass sehen!" Sich rasch umsehend, dass auch keiner gerade in ihre Richtung sah, trat sie einen Schritt an ihn heran und legte ihre Hand, wie zuvor Vicky, auf die Stelle, wo der Brustkorb endete. Prüfend drückte sie etwas, doch eigentlich merkte sie nicht, was ihre Hand tat. Sie berührte seinen Bauch und es war wundervoll; warm und fest. Dass sie ihm wohl noch nie so nah gewesen war, dass sie ihn spüren konnte, diese Gedanken wirbelten durcheinander. Nicht nur von weitem ihn zu sehen, oder auf freundschaftliche Art ihn zu berühren, nein, das war anders. Auch wenn sie ihn schon oft gespürt hatte – zuvor beim Tanz – dieses Mal, war es näher und es hatte etwas verbotenes, dass ihre Hände zittern ließ, ihren Herzschlag beschleunigte und ihr das Blut in die Wangen trieb. Er war so erreichbar, so wundervoll nahe, wie er es in Wirklichkeit gar nicht war. Und das war alles eine Illusion, konnte nicht der Realität entsprechen, denn die Realität verbot diese Gedanken und vor allem verbot sie ihr diese Berührung. Doch ihre Gefühle in diesem Moment waren so intensiv, dass es unmöglich ein Traum sein konnte. Kein Traum fühlte sich so an, so warm und stark, kein Traum hatte diesen Geruch und kein Traum ließ sie weinen vor lauter Angst sie könnte erwachen.

__

Even now  
the world is bleeding  
but feeling just fine  
all alone in a castle  
where we're always free to choose  
never free enough to find

i wish something would break  
cuz we're running out of time  
  
and i am overcome, yeah  
i am overcome, baby  
holy water in my lungs, yeah  
i am overcome  
  
so drive me out, yeah  
out to that open field  
turn the ignition off  
and spin around  
your help is here  
but i'm parked in the open space  
but locking the gates of love  
  
beautiful drowning  
this beautiful drowning  
this holy water  
this holy water, is in my lungs  
and i am overcome

Als hätte sie sich verbrannt, zog sie die Hand weg, presste sie an ihren eigenen Bauch, legte schützend die andere darüber. Sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie ihrer kindischen Schwäche nachgegeben hatte, doch mit Sicherheit hatte es jeder gemerkt. Nun wusste es jeder... ihr Blick blieb auf den Boden gerichtet. Jeder wusste es, doch am schlimmsten war, dass auch Will es wusste. Die Scham verbot ihr den anderen ins Gesicht zu sehen; Angst war es, die ihr verbot Will in die Augen zu blicken; er könnte sie verachten oder einfach nur Mitleid mit ihr haben. Erst als sie ihn triumphierend lachen hörte, wagte sie es den Kopf zu heben.

***

"Hah! Habe ich es nicht gesagt, alles durchtrainiert!" Er grinste zu Vicky, die widerstrebend zugeben musste, dass er Recht hatte. 

War es möglich? Hatte er nichts bemerkt? War ihr die Zeit länger erschienen, während diese Gefühle sie überwältigt hatten? War Will dieser Ausbruch tatsächlich verborgen geblieben? Einen Augenblick wusste sie nicht, wie sie sich auf Grund dieser Tatsache fühlen sollte. Einerseits war da die Enttäuschung. Sie war sich sicher gewesen, dass ihr Geheimnis nun offenkundig war, hatte zwar Angst davor gehabt, doch es wäre heraus gewesen. Andererseits war es Erleichterung, die sie empfand und die sich nun in einem befreiten Lachen äußerte. ‚Es ist alles OK...' Ihr Entschluss vorhin war nicht umsonst gewesen...alles war in Ordnung. 

Sie bekam Vicky und Wills flachsen nicht mit, alles was sie empfand war die Erleichterung. Sie hörte die Witze der beiden nicht, lachte einfach so mit, bis ihre Augen die von Edward trafen. Sein Gesicht war ernst, seine Augen sahen sie traurig an. Plötzlich verstummte ihr Lachen, mit der Erkenntnis, dass ER es bemerkt hatte. Traurig lächelte er sie an, zeigte ihr, dass er wusste, was in ihr vorging. Natürlich wusste er es. Während sie ihm in die Augen sah, wurde ihr bewusst warum: Es war, weil er einst das selbe verzehrende Verlangen nach einem Menschen gehabt hatte, dass unerfüllt zu bleiben schien; weil auch er die verzweifelte Liebe und die schmerzliche Leidenschaft gefühlt hatte, wie sie es nun tat. Sie fühlte Tränen in ihr aufsteigen, überwältigt vom Verständnis, das sie in den Augen des Königs las. 

Er nickte und eine seltsame Erleichterung erfüllte sie; nur auf Grund der Tatsache, dass hier jemand war, der verstand. Verstand, was sie fühlte, dachte und ersehnte. Jemand, der einst auch dieses ständige Auf und Ab aus Hoffnung und Hoffnungslosigkeit gekannt hatte, das unbeschreibliche Glück, wenn eine Berührung erfolgte und den noch größeren Schmerz, wenn man jedes Mal erneut erkannte, dass alles Hoffen vergebens war. Doch am schlimmsten war das Wissen um die Vergeblichkeit. Was die Vernunft erkannte, dafür war das Herz blind und so gab es keinen Ausweg. Sie lächelte und versuchte die Traurigkeit zu verdrängen. Nach einem kurzen Nicken wandte sie sich an Vicky.

"Gehen wir?"

"Willst du mir damit zu verstehen geben, dass ihr meinen Geleitschutz nicht wollt?" Entrüstete sich Will. "Und das nachdem ihr meine Muskelkraft gesehen habt!"

"Als ob wir die bräuchten, phü!" Grinste Vicky neckend.

"Ganz schön frech, die Kleine, was?" meinte Will gespielt empört zu Edward, doch dieser lachte nur.

"Vielleicht leistest du lieber doch Edward Gesellschaft." Kate lachte ebenfalls. "Kannst ihn hier doch nicht völlig alleine in der Höhle der Löwen lassen!"

"Na na, ganz so schlimm ist es ja auch nicht!" lachte der König.

"Genau! Er ist es von Geburt an gewöhnt!" Er legte Edward kumpelhaft den Arm über die Schulter und grinste ihn von der Seite an.

"Eben! Und außerdem habe ich es ja bald geschafft und ich darf gehen!" Grinste dieser zurück. 

"Ich glaube da hätte aber jemand anderer etwas massiv gegen deine Idee mit uns zu kommen!" Kaum hatte Vicky diese Worte ausgesprochen, da wollte sie sich auch schon auf die Zunge beißen. Sie hatte mal wieder geredet bevor sie gedacht hatte...entschuldigend sah sie zu Kate, hoffte, die Anspielung auf Jocelyn würde sie nicht zu sehr treffen.

"Genau! Deine Zukünftige wartet auf dich!" Kate deutet mit dem Kopf in Richtung Jocelyn, die mit finsterem Blick bei einigen anderen Hofdamen stand. 

Vicky schluckte. Kate hatte ihr Kommentar einfach überhört. Sie überspielte ihre Gefühle fast so gut, wie Vicky selbst, wie das Mädchen zur Kenntnis nahm. 

Sie verneigten sich, dann verließen sie den Saal. Sie konnte die brennenden Blicke spüren, die ihnen folgten, doch sie war sicher, dass es für Kate noch viel schlimmer war. Vorsichtig warf sie einen Seitenblick auf ihre Freundin. Den Kopf gerade haltend, sah sie weder nach links noch nach rechts, vor allem aber mied sie Jocelyns Blick, während sie an der kleinen Gruppe vorüber liefen. Äußerlich merkte man ihr nichts an, doch Vicky wusste, dass sie innerlich aufgewühlt war so tief verzweifelt, wie sie Kate noch nie zuvor erlebt hatte. Sie kannte Kate gut, all die kleinen Anzeichen, die ihr sagten, wie schlecht es ihr ging; das kaum bemerkbare, nervöse Zittern ihrer Nasenflügel, die unruhigen, kleinen Gesten, mit denen sie Haare zurückstrich, fahrige, nachlässige Bewegungen, mit denen sie das Kleid raffte, das Glitzern in ihren Augen und wie sie hektisch ihre Umgebung in Augenschein nahm. Am liebsten hätte sie Kates Hand genommen, die sich im dunklen Stoff des Kleides verkrampfte, als sie deutlich Jocelyns Worte aufschnappte:

" ... macht bei der Königin auf Freundin, dabei kann sie nicht einmal genug Geld für ein eigenes Kleid aufbringen! Die nutzt doch nur die Gunst unserer großherzigen Königin aus! Und jetzt denkt sie, dass sie sich wohl alles erlauben kann, nur weil sie einmal mit dem König und mit meinem Verlobten getanzt hat!"

Die Worte schmerzten. Sogar sie fühlte einen tiefen Stich im Herzen. Doch noch mehr schmerzte sie der Gedanke an ihre Freundin, der die Worte galten, die sie hatte hören müssen. Dass Kate es ernst meinte, was Jocelyn als falsches Spiel abtat. Dass Kate still schwieg, ohne zu widersprechen. Es war nicht fair...nein, es war Ungerechtigkeit in reinster Form. Unbändige Wut wallte in ihr auf. Schnell raffte sie ihren Rock, wollte zu Jocelyn stürmen und ihr sagen, was sie von ihr hielt, doch Kate vertrat ihr den Weg, hielt sie am Arm.

"Vicky! Lass Es!"

Erschrocken sah das Mädchen in Kates ernstes, doch ruhiges Gesicht, und Tränen stiegen in ihr auf. Tränen von unterdrücktem Zorn, unsagbarer Wut, die sich irgendwie entladen musste; sie versuchte sie zurückzuhalten, während sie ohne einen weiteren Blick zu den Hofdamen neben Kate aus dem Ballsaal ging. Kaum hatten sie die ruhigen Räume der Gemächer erreicht platzte sie jedoch heraus:  
"Warum, Kate?" sie schrie fast. "Warum lässt du das zu?" Sie packte ihre Freundin am Arm, da sie einfach weiter laufen wollte. "Bleib stehen und rede mit mir!"

"Dein Temperament Vicky. Fang langsam an es zu zügeln, sonst wird es doch noch einmal zu deinem Verhängnis!" Zischte Kate plötzlich in zornigem Ton und ein Blick aus schmalen Augen durchbohrten Vicky. 

Das Mädchen verstummte sofort, gekränkt...verletzt von den harschen Worten.

"Vicky...oh, Vicky...bitte..." Aus Kate's Blick war mit einem Mal alle Wut gewichen. "Was ist nur in mich gefahren." Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen und mit einer schnellen Bewegung zog sie das Mädchen an sich. "Es hat doch keinen Sinn...ich kann die Reaktionen dieser sogenannten "Ladys" weder verhindern, noch dagegen ankämpfen! Du hast es ja gehört: Sogar vor Edward und Michelle machen ihre Reden und Verleumdungen keinen Halt! " Sie schluchzte, fühlte wie Vicky sie beruhigend am Rücken streichelte. "Verzeih mir, meine Kleine...bitte..." Sie schob sie etwas von sich.

"Klar verzeih ich dir...ich weiss ja, wie es dir geht." Sie senkte den Kopf.

"Trotzdem...ich weiss doch auch, was dir auf dem Herzen liegt." Kate strich ihrer Freundin durch die Haare und lächelte, was Vicky erwiderte. "Wenn du sie beschimpft hättest, dann wäre doch alles nur schlimmer geworden. Sowohl für mich, als auch für dich." Sie wischte ihre Tränen fort. "Und du willst doch in Zukunft öfter bei Michelle sein, oder?"

Vicky nickte eifrig.

"Bist du denn gerne hier, wenn die alle so zu dir sind?" fragte das Mädchen zaghaft.

Kate überlegte kurz, doch dann meinte sie nur.

"Ja. Ich mag Michelle sehr...und Edward auch. Michelle ist meine Freundin, und so lange sie mir das Gefühl gibt nicht fehl am Platz zu sein, ist es in Ordnung hier zu sein."

"Sie braucht uns, oder?" Es war mehr Feststellung als Frage und Kate musste lächeln.

"Ja, ich denke Michelle wäre sehr glücklich, wenn wir öfter bei ihr wären." 

Beide Frauen vermieden es Will oder Adhemar in den Mund zu nehmen, doch beide sahen in den Augen der anderen, was sie dachten: Bei Michelle im Schloss zu sein, bedeutete auch sehr nah an den Menschen zu sein, die sie so hoffnungslos liebten...es bedeutete Schmerzen in jeder zufälligen Begegnung.

"Dann sollten wir das tun, nicht wahr? Dann sollten wir so oft wie möglich bei ihr sein."

Kate nickte und in Vicky's Augen sah sie die offenkundige Zuneigung, die sie für die junge Königin empfand. Wer hätte das gedacht, dass es Vicky einmal so ergehen würde. Sie hatte nicht nur die Königin von England zur Freundin...und sie liebte einen Ritter, noch dazu nicht irgendeinen: Es war Count Adhemar, der schwarze Ritter, und der gefürchtetste Feldherr und Edelmann der westlichen Welt. Wie hatte sie doch immer über den Adel geschimpft. 

"Ich bin weit gekommen, nicht wahr?" sprach Vicky die Gedanken ihrer Freundin aus, und diese nickte. Langsam streckte sie die Hand aus und sah Kate erwartungsvoll an, bevor sie weiter sprach: "Für die Freundschaft...für die Menschen, die uns am Herzen liegen, wollen wir stark sein."

Ohne Vicky aus den Augen zu lassen, legte Kate ihre Hand in deren und drückte sie fest. 

"Für die Freundschaft." Wiederholte sie mit Nachdruck.

Nach einem Augenblick grinsten sie sich an. Es war ein Versprechen, und sie wussten, dass sie es halten würden. Wie auch immer, sie würden es schaffen.

"Zu dritt schaffen wir es doch eine Front gegen diese doofen Schnepfen zu bilden, oder?" Zwinkerte Vicky, und Kate lachte.

"Natürlich! Es wird Zeit, dass Michelle etwas weibliche Unterstützung bekommt!"

Plötzlich begann Vicky zu kichern. Als sie Kates fragenden Blick sah, meinte sie erklärend:

"Vielleicht sollten wir Michelle als Ausgleich mal zu einem Fest im "Steppenden Pferd" mitnehmen!" (Zur Erklärung: Das "Steppende Pferd" ist eine Schenke in London, wo es bei Feiern ziemlich wild zugeht! Vicky hat dort schon einige Male gesungen und getanzt! 

"Vielleicht..." murmelte sie nachdenklich. Sie wollte sich zum Gehen wenden, doch dann fiel ihr noch etwas ein. Rasch drehte sie sich um. "Und ich wollte dir noch danken." 

Irritiert starrte Vicky sie an. "Warum?"

"Wegen vorhin... auch wenn ich zuerst so schroff war. Ich bin dir sehr dankbar, dass du für mich einstehen wolltest..." 

"Ach das!" die Kleine winkte ab. "Das ... ich konnte einfach nicht mit ansehen, wie du diese Beleidigungen hinnehmen wolltest. Doch ich weiß jetzt, dass du recht hattest. Es hat keinen Sinn, sich offen zu wehren. Diese Frauen müssen wir anders besiegen. Mit List und Witz werden wir uns rächen und sie genauso bloßstellen. Und wenn wir drei zusammenhalten, dann können sie uns nichts anhaben. Wir dürfen einfach nichts auf deren Geschwätz geben!" erklärte sie enthusiastisch. In ihren Augen blitzte es.

"Ja! Sollen sie doch reden. Wir wissen schließlich, dass es nicht wahr ist." Noch einmal zog Kate sie in die Arme, strich ihr über die Haare. "Trotzdem tat es so gut zu sehen, dass jemand für mich da ist... danke." Sie legte ihren Kopf an den ihrer Freundin. "Du bist stark, das mag ich an dir."

"Ich bin unbeherrscht. Und ich lasse mir nicht alles gefallen, Kate, wenn es auch manchmal dumm sein mag. So bin ich aufgewachsen. Auf der Straße muss man sich behaupten können, oder man geht unter. Doch du bist ganz anders. So viel geduldiger und ruhiger." Vicky blickte auf und sah ihr in die Augen. "Bei dir habe ich immer das Gefühl in Sicherheit zu sein und dass alles in Ordnung kommt."

Sie sah das Bittende , ob es Vicky bewusst war oder nicht. Die Bitte und der sehnsüchtige Wunsch nach Ordnung in dem Chaos, das ihre Probleme darstellte. Die Hoffnung, dass alles gut enden würde und dass ihre Gefühle nicht vergebens waren, dass alles einen Sinn hatte, der sich ihnen erst später offenbaren würde. Es war eine unbewusste Bitte nach Trost und Bestätigung, dass sie nur nicken konnte.

"Ja... meine Kleine... ja, es wird alles in Ordnung kommen." ‚Und wenn ich selbst dafür sorgen muss.' schwor sie sich still, während sie Vicky im Arm hielt.

... to be continued!


	15. Broken hearts

Hi Leutz!

Es hat seeeehr lange gedauert aber endlich haben wir es doch noch geschafft!

In diesem Zuge wünschen wir euch noch ein gutes "Neues Jahr" und natürlich noch "Frohe Weihnachten" *lol*

Zwecks Newsletter: Wir finden, dass das eine klasse Idee ist!! Wer eine Benachrichtigung erhalten möchte, den bitten wir, uns an folgende Addy zu mailen: michelleandkate@lycos.de 

Chrisi wird euch dann regelmäßig auf dem laufenden halten ^.^( Gott sei Dank, muss ich das net machen *smile* O-Ton Chrisi: "Hey Moment mal! Warum nur ich???" Steffi: "Weil keiner es besser könnte, als du!" )

Unser glorreiches 15. Kapitel nennen wir in Ermangelung eines besseren Titels:

****

Chapter 15: Broken Hearts... 

"Oh Gott! Das ist...das ist ja..." Vicky sah sich mit offenem Mund in dem riesigen Gemach um, drehte sich um sich selbst, und konnte es offensichtlich nicht fassen. Schließlich schluckte sie und sah völlig entgeistert zu Kate, die in der Tür stand und sie amüsiert beobachtete. "Das kann doch nicht Michelles Ernst sein! So ein großes Zimmer nur für mich? Und dann..." Ihr Blick fiel auf das große, unendlich weich aussehende Bett. "...so ein Bett..."

"Oh, ich glaube es ist ihr voller Ernst." Grinste Kate. "Die kleinen Gemächer in diesem Schloss gibt es nur..." ein Fingerzeig auf den Boden. "...ganz unten im Keller, und da willst du ja wohl nicht mehr hin, oder?"

Vicky schüttelte den Kopf, dann kam ihr ein Gedanken. Schnell schritt sie auf Kate zu.

"Aber dann muss ich mich wenigstens bei ihr bedanken!"

"Ich glaube dazu ist es heute Nacht etwas zu spät. Aber morgen siehst du sie ja!" Hielt Kate sie zurück.

"Na gut." Einen Moment dachte sie nach, dann sah sie zu Kate auf und grinste breit. "Das ist Wahnsinn!!!!" rief sie plötzlich und fiel Kate so stürmisch um den Hals, dass diese Mühe hatte das Gleichgewicht nicht zu verlieren. Sie drehten sich zweimal im Kreis, dann meinte Kate lachend:

"Dann wirst du heute nacht gut schlafen, ja?"

"Und wie!" Vicky grinste, und Kate gab ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn. 

"Dann träum schön. Bis morgen!" Sie zwinkerte noch einmal, dann schloss sie die Türe hinter sich. 

Einen Augenblick stand Vicky etwas ratlos in der Mitte des riesigen Zimmers, bevor sie sich umsah und ihr das Bett ins Auge fiel. Sie raffte ihr Kleid, nahm Anlauf und ließ sich in die weichen Kissen fallen. Sie seufzte wohlig, dann erblickte sie das Fenster, von wo man in einigen anderen Fenstern des Schlosses noch Licht sehen konnte. ‚Ob eines davon sein Zimmer ist?' War er noch wach? Schlief er bereits? Unwillkürlich wanderten ihre Gedanken wieder zu ihm. Sie schloss die Augen, doch sein Gesicht konnte sie nun nur noch deutlicher vor sich sehen...sein amüsiertes Lächeln, nicht mehr kalt. Es war ihr, als fühle sie noch immer seine Arme um sich...nicht kalt. Dann sein Blick als die Musik geendet hatte...wieder so ausdruckslos und unnahbar...doch sie war ihm nahe gewesen! So nahe, wie sie es sich niemals hätte träumen lassen. Er hatte sie stehen lassen, mitten in der Menge. Bei dem Gedanken schlang sie die Arme um ihren Oberkörper, fühlte die Tränen in ihr, die sich ihren Weg bahnten, auch wenn sie die Augen geschlossen hatte. Es tat so weh. Schnell griff sie nach einem Kissen und schlang die Arme darum, drückte es an sich, versuchte so die Wärme zu bekommen, die sie sich so von ihm ersehnte...doch sie fühlte nur ihre heißen Tränen, die sie in das Kissen weinte...nichts weiter, nur heiße, schmerzvolle Tränen, für den Mann, den sie so verzweifelt liebte, und der keine Ahnung hatte, was er mit ihr getan hatte.

Würde sie je erlangen, was sie ersehnte? Oder blieb der Schmerz, wann immer sie ihn sah, in ihr? Sicher, sie war hier – im Schloss – sie trug wunderschöne Kleidung und Schmuck. Das war etwas, was sie noch vor drei Tagen für unmöglich erachtet hatte. Doch es war so. In diesen Tagen hatte sich ihr Leben gewendet. Er war ein Teil davon und ebenso diese Gefühle für ihn, die nun so offen vor ihr lagen, dass sie sie nicht leugnen konnte. Aber die Distanz...bliebe sie weiter unüberwindlich, war sie dazu verdammt ihn aus der Ferne zu sehen oder war es möglich, dass sie noch einmal seine Berührung spürte? Ihm noch einmal derart nahe war, so dass sie seine Wärme spüren konnte? Und er sie nicht mit eisigem Blick bedachte, sie endlich etwas wie Gefühl darin entdecken konnte? Doch sie hatte es gesehen, es war dagewesen und nichts wünschte sie sich mehr, als es noch einmal zu sehen.

__

~~~

Between the branches  
Dawn just hit my face  
And anger shows me yours

Frozen In an arid winter

Silence!  
Birds of horror  
I shout with no tongue  
Silence!

Love destroys me  
And my sun has lost its way  
And I have no wish to wage war

Oh Madonna!

  
See, Marie

l'm burning, even in winter  
And I would like to stop  
the chariot of stars

And I run, barefoot, among the brambles  
Oh Madonna!

I wait, and cannot find peace  
Oh how I wish I could perish, I often   
shout  
But I can neither live with  
Nor live without such a gentle ghost

What is this, if not love?  
What is this, if not love?

See, Marie  
See, Marie  
Madonna, come save me

~~~

***

Das Gemach lag im Dunkeln, nur blasses Licht drang aus dem Burghof herein. Ab und an klangen Geräusche abfahrender Kutschen zu ihm herauf. Er saß regungslos vor dem Kamin, starrte in die erkaltete Glut. Er hatte lange dabei zugesehen, wie das Feuer herunter gebrannt war, hatte beobachtet, wie die Flammen kleiner geworden waren, bis schließlich nur noch glühende Kohlen übrig gewesen waren. Nun war da nichts mehr von Wärme zu spüren. Das letzte Glimmen erstickte langsam, und ließ nur Kälte zurück. Während er so bewegungslos diesem Ablauf gefolgt war, hatte er gehofft, dass mit diesem Anblick auch das Feuer in ihm herunter brannte, dass zweifellos die kleine Diebin in ihm entfacht hatte. Es war noch da, doch indem er ihr nicht mehr Nahe war, hatte es nichts wärmendes mehr...nichts glühend verzehrendes, wie er es empfunden hatte, als er sie in den Armen gehalten hatte. 

~ Es war ein schönes Gefühl...und es hat dich geängstigt. ~

‚Es war unangenehm, ich wollte so schnell wie möglich von ihr weg.'

~ Ja, das wolltest du, doch aus gegenteiligem Grund: Du hattest Angst dich daran zu gewöhnen...an die Wärme ihres Körpers...die Zuneigung in ihrem Blick...und du hattest Angst dich zu verbrennen an der heißen Leidenschaft, die sie in dir entfacht. ~

Es war ein solch zwiespältiges Gefühl in ihm gewesen, als er ihr so nahe gewesen war: Einerseits war es ihm fast unerträglich gewesen weiter bei ihr zu sein; andererseits war da das Verlangen in ihm, sie zu begreifen, herauszufinden, warum sie in ihm Gefühle auslöste, die er selbst nicht begriff. 

Michelles Worte kamen ihm in den Sinn. Natürlich war es schwer, es zuzulassen. Durch den Stolz, den sie vom ersten Augenblick an, an den Tag gelegt hatte, hatte sie ihn beeindruckt. Mehr noch, als William Thatcher, der ihn im Tjosten besiegt hatte...mehr, als irgendetwas zuvor. Auch wenn sie nun vornehme Kleider trug, frisiert und gewaschen war, so war sie doch die kleine Diebin, die ihn bestehlen wollte... die ihre Strafe dafür bekommen hatte, durch ihn; und die sie stolz und ohne eine Träne zu vergiessen ertragen hatte. Doch vielleicht war es gerade das, was ihn nun nur noch mehr faszinierte, als er sie so gesehen hatte: Sie war trotz ihrer Aufmachung die Gleiche. Genauso wenig gekünstelt, genauso wenig angepasst, genauso wild und ungezähmt. 

Er atmete hörbar ein und fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch sein Haar. Ja, er verachtete sich für diese Gefühle. Es war unmöglich sich darauf einzulassen. Vielleicht aus dem Grund, dass er es nicht ertrug, dass ihn jemand dermassen beeinflussen konnte, dass ihn jemand so aus dem Gleis brachte. 

~ Also gut, es ist für dich unmöglich, dich darauf einzulassen. ~

‚Ja.'

~ Nehmen wir nur mal an, du könntest es doch... ~

‚Es ist nicht möglich!'

~ Nehmen wir nur mal an, du könntest es doch, denkst du, dass sie dich wollte? Du hast sie, seid ihr euch kennt, nur verletzt...und das psychisch und physisch. Mit Worten und Blicken, aber auch mit dem Nagel, den du durch ihr Ohr treiben liessest. ~

‚Sie hat es ertragen.'

~ Hat sie das? ~

‚Sie hat nicht einmal gezuckt, als der Nagel ihr Fleisch durchbohrte. Sie hat nicht einmal gezögert, bevor sie sich losriss.'

~ Glaubst du, nur weil sie ihren Schmerz nicht zeigt, ist er nicht da? Glaubst du, sie würde zeigen, wie sehr du sie verletzt? Und dir so ihre eigene Schwäche eingestehen? Nein, ihr Stolz hätte das nicht zugelassen, sie will stark sein. Das ist der Grund. Doch in Wahrheit verletztest du sie tief. Aber dennoch war Liebe in ihrem Blick und Verzweiflung. Liebe, als du mit ihr tanztest und Verzweiflung, als du sie stehen liessest. Du hast es nicht gesehen, doch es gespürt. Du hast sie verletzt, aber dennoch will sie dich noch immer. Sie liebt dich und du bereitest ihr nur Schmerz. ~

‚Was interessiert mich ihr Schmerz?!'

~ Würdest du sonst über sie nachdenken? ~

‚ .... '

~ Würdest du über sie nachdenken, wie du es tust. Hätte sie dich nicht fasziniert, gefesselt, durch diesen Stolz. Würdest du so verzweifelt versuchen, sie erneut zu verletzen, wenn du nicht die Zuneigung und die Hingabe in ihren Augen gesehen hättest? Du hast das in ihrem Blick gesehen, was auch in dir ist und du weißt, dass sie dich durch all das bezwingen kann. Durch ihren Stolz und ihre Ungezähmtheit, ihr zärtliches Feuer und ihre Liebe... ~

‚NEIN! Sie wird mich nicht bezwingen, niemals!'

~ Doch sie wird es sein, die dich besiegt. Die deine kalte Hülle durchdringt und deren Feuer, dich wieder wärmen wird. Sie wird es sein, deren Liebe dich brennen lässt, dein anderes Ich tötet und dich danach in den Armen hält. ~ 

‚ Nein! Nein, niemals ... niemals...'

***

Ungeduldig wartete sie, während ihre Dienerinnen sie entkleideten. Müde stand sie mitten im Raum und hielt die Augen geschlossen. Jetzt erst bemerkte sie, wie erschöpft sie wirklich war, obwohl sie auf dem Ball kaum etwas gespürt hatte, nur angenehme Mattigkeit. Nun hatte sie Sehnsucht nach dem Schlaf, doch noch mehr wollte sie endlich alleine sein, um Edwards Geschenk zu öffnen. Sie war ganz in der frohen Erwartung versunken, in den Gedanken an die Krönung, an das wundervolle Gefühl in diesem Moment an Edwards Seite gestanden zu sein, zu ihm zu gehören. Sie fühlte nicht, dass die Dienerinnen sie wuschen, sie in ihr Nachgewand kleideten, merkte erst als sie von Mathilda gekämmt wurde, dass die Zofen ihre Frisur gelöst hatten. Es war jeden Abend die gleiche Zeremonie, der gleiche Ablauf. Sie nahm das alles nicht mehr wirklich wahr. 

Schließlich wurde sie von Mathilda zu ihrem bereits hergerichteten Bett geleitet und sanft zugedeckt, während die beiden verbliebenen Zofen alle Kerzen löschten, bis auf die, die auf dem Nachttisch stand. Die Mädchen verbeugten sich vor der Königin, bevor sie das Zimmer verließen und Michelle lächelte ihnen freundlich zu. 

"So meine Kleine, schlaf schön." Mathilda strich ihr über die Wange und sah sie liebevoll an.

"Das werde ich." Michelle griff nach der Hand ihrer Amme und erwiderte den Blick. "Ich bin so glücklich."

"Ich weiss." Einen Augenblick hielt die Frau inne, dann meinte sie leise und mit einem schmerzlichen Leuchten in den Augen. "Was hätte ich nicht auf mich genommen, deine Mutter einmal so strahlend und froh zu sehen." Mit diesen Worten lächelte sie noch einmal, dann wendete sie sich ab, zog noch einmal die Decke zurecht, und verließ dann ebenfalls das Zimmer. 

Michelle wollte sie zurückhalten, mit ihr sprechen, denn sie wusste, dass sie Mathilda in den letzten Tagen einige Male sehr erschrocken und geärgert hatte, doch sie hatte keine Kraft mehr dazu. Sie wollte mit ihr reden, ihre alles erklären, was in ihr vorging, wie sie sich fühlte und die Amme darum bitten, dass sie verstand, warum sie sich die Nähe von Kate und Vicky so wünschte. Michelle war sich sicher, dass sie verstehen würde... Mathilda wollte immer nur das Beste für sie, das war ihr nun wieder bewusst geworden: Durch den Schmerz in ihren Augen, als sie von ihrer toten Mutter gesprochen hatte.

Doch nicht mehr heute abend. Sie wendete sich zum Nachttisch, zog die Schublade auf. Sie fand dort eine einzelne rote Rose, die auf einem Brief lag. Mit zitternden Fingern nahm sie die Rose, vorsichtig, damit sie sich nicht stach, doch wie sie feststellte, war das nicht nötig: Edward hatte die Dornen bereits entfernt. Sie lächelte, roch mit geschlossenen Augen an den roten Blättern. 

‚Sie riecht nach Edward.' Fast hätte sie laut gekichert auf Grund dieses albernen Gedankens: Die Rose konnte nicht nach Edward riechen, das war ihr klar, und doch war sie von ihm geschnitten und in ihr Nachttisch gelegt worden. Dies allein genügte ihr, um seine Nähe durch diese Blume zu spüren. Ihre Gedanken kamen zu dem Brief zurück, und sie nahm ihn zu sich. Die Rose legte sie auf ihren Bauch, während sie das Papier langsam öffnete. Mit unsagbarer Sorgfalt faltete sie ihn auseinander. Ihr Blick fiel sofort auf das Datum, an dem der Brief geschrieben wurde. Es war das Datum ihrer Hochzeit, und sie erkannte sogleich Edwards Handschrift. Ihr Herz klopfte zum Zerspringen, als sie die Zeilen las, die er geschrieben hatte, kurz nachdem er ihr seine Liebe gestanden hatte...in ihrer Hochzeitsnacht, in der er durch seine Worte ihr Herz gewonnen hatte, ohne dass sie schon etwas davon geahnt hatte. ‚Liebste... 

Ich wollte, dass tausende Schmetterlinge   
den Himmel um mich in ihre Farben tauchten   
und sich dann auf dir niederließen wie ein Kleid.   
  
Wenn dann der Ball beginnt,   
wirst du die Königin sein.   
Und alle werden wie verzaubert stehen bleiben,   
dich anstaunen.   
Du wirst glänzen, scheinen,   
schön wie die Sonne.   
Wenn das Fest zu Ende geht,   
werden wir zur Erde zurückkehren.   
Und jeder wird sich daran erinnern,   
dass er in dieser Nacht einen Stern gesehen hat.   
  
Du wirst glänzen, strahlen.   
Wirst Licht sein in meinen Augen.   
Und ich werde wünschen, dich nackt zu sehen,   
dir dein Kleid wegzuhauchen   
wie der Wind eine Rose entblättert.   
Und mein Herz wird fliegen.   
Grenzenlos weit.   
Grenzenlos Glück wenn ich davon träume,   
dass du die Meine bist. Für immer.   
  
So wünschte ich.   
So träume ich von dir. 

Sie lächelte unter Tränen, als sie weiter las: Die Worte, die er erst gestern hinzugefügt hatte.

Danke, dass du meinen Traum wahr werden lässt, jeden Tag, jede Stunde, jede Minute aufs Neue. Dass du da bist, mich unterstützt, mich liebst...und so mein Leben lebenswert machst. 

Mein Herz, ich könnte noch so lange versuchen meine Liebe zu dir in Worte zu kleiden, es blieben doch nur Worte, und würden dem nicht gerecht werden, was ich für dich empfinde und ausdrücken möchte. Darum lies es in meinen Augen, jeden Tag, jede Stunde, jede Minute aufs Neue...dort steht alles, was ich dir sagen möchte, und dort wird es immer geschrieben stehen, nur für dich!

Edward

In Gedanken sah sie ihn vor sich... sein Gesicht und seine Augen. Sie wusste genau, was er meinte. Nicht nur, weil sie es selbst fühlte, wann immer sie bei ihm war oder sie ihn anblickte, sondern weil sie es erkannte. Sie erkannte die Liebe, wenn sein Blick sie streifte, sie einen fremden Raum mit ihm betrat oder vor ihm stand. Es war so schön, dies zu wissen, sich seiner tiefen Zuneigung so sicher zu sein, wie er sich der Ihren ebenso sicher sein konnte. Doch es war noch viel schöner jetzt seine Worte zu lesen und sich an ihn zu erinnern. Mit glücklichen Gedanken schlief sie ein, sein Bild leitete sie in süsse Träume. © Irgendwann spürte sie, wie Edward zu ihr ins Bett schlüpfte, sie von hinten umfasste und ihr sanft über die Arme streichelte, doch sie erwachte nicht ganz, fühlte nur seine liebevolle Umarmung. Sie seufzte wohlig, griff nach seinen Händen. Sie wollte ihm danke, doch war zu müde, fühlte sich zu wohl. Für jetzt waren keine Worte nötig. Der Schlaf nahm sie wieder zu sich, begleitet von seinen Herzschlägen und seiner Wärme an ihrem Rücken.

***

~ Guten morgen liebe Sorgen, seid ihr auch schon alle da?

Habt ihr auch so gut geschlafen, na dann ist ja alles klar.

Wir schwingen unser linkes Bein behende aus dem Bett,

der Bettvorleger gibt uns Schwung bis direkt vor's Kloset... ~

***

"Na, wie hast du geschlafen?"

"Klasse!" Vicky strahlte sie an, ihre Augen waren vergnügt. "Das Bett war so weich und warm...Irgendjemand hat mir eine Kupferpfanne hinein gelegt, so dass ich nicht einmal kalte Füsse bekam."

Kate lachte. "Habe ich es dir nicht gesagt?!"

"Ja, du hast recht. Aber es war so groß und leer, wenn ich die Arme ausgebreitet habe, dann war niemand neben mir. Bei dir in der Schmiede habe ich mindestens genauso gut geschlafen!" Da war ich wenigstens nicht alleine..."

"Ich weiss..."

"Willst du wirklich gehen? Hast du nicht doch Lust mich zu Michelle zu begleiten?" Vicky marschierte vor dem Fenster auf und ab. Ihre Haare waren wieder wild durcheinander und hingen ihr ins Gesicht, während sie Kate zusah, die ihre Habseligkeiten zusammen suchte.

"Ich habe immer noch meine Arbeit auszuführen." Sie kam zu dem Mädchen. "Geh am besten wieder in dein Zimmer. Man wird dir sicher jemanden schicken."

"Naaaa gut...sehen wir uns heute Abend?"

"Spätestens...ich schlafe ja im Schloss." Sie lächelte und meinte dann noch mit erhobenem Zeigefinger und gespielt ernster Miene. "Und sei ja anständig!"

"Ich bin IMMER anständig, Mama!" Vicky verschränkte gespielt schmollend die Arme vor der Brust.

"Klar." Kate wandte sich grinsend zum Gehen, aber an der Tür sah sie sich noch einmal um. "Und sei noch leise! Es ist früh, und sicher schlafen alle noch!"

"Jawohl, Sir!"

Kopfschüttelnd verließ Kate das Gemach, konnte sich auf Grund von Vicky's todernstem Gesichtsausdruck das Lachen kaum verkneifen.

Langsam ging Vicky zurück in ihr Gemach, doch nach einiger Zeit begann sie sich zu langweilen... (2 Minuten? Oder doch 3?) Warum kam denn keiner? Plötzlich hatte sie eine Idee! Michelle würde sich doch sicher freuen, wenn sie sie wecken kam!

Wo war denn noch gleich das Gemach der Königin? Vorsichtig streckte sie den Kopf aus dem Zimmer. ‚Sie hat Recht, es ist kein Mensch zu sehen. Solche Schnarchzapfen!' Schnell huschte sie hinaus, den Gang entlang. Warum hatte sie gestern nicht doch besser aufgepasst, als sie mit Kate durch das Schloss gelaufen war? Jeder Gang, jede Biegung sah gleich aus, doch sie wäre nicht Vicky gewesen, wenn DAS ein Problem gewesen wäre. 

"Ah, die Gegend hier kommt mir schon viel bekannter vor." Murmelte sie, als sie um eine Ecke bog. Sie blieb vor einer großen dunklen Türe stehen. ‚Das war es doch, oder?' Sie hatte gerade die Hand auf die Klinke gelegt, als sie von drinnen leise Stimmen hörte. "Und das wird ihre Majestät morgen tragen. Da sie heute nicht hinaus gehen wird, braucht sie kein..."

Mehr brauchte Vicky nicht zu hören. ‚Das war doch dieser Drache von gestern, diese Mathilda.' Wahrscheinlich schikaniert sie gerade ein armes Zimmermädchen. Nicht auszudenken, wenn sie aus Versehen dort hinein geplatzt wäre. Aber nun wusste sie wenigstens, dass es dann die reich verzierte Tür nebenan sein musste. Mit einem Huschen war sie dort, mit einem anderen hatte sie das Zimmer betreten. Die Sonne schien in den großen Raum und Vicky war überwältigt vom Anblick, der sich ihr bot. Langsam schlich sie zum Bett der Königin.

‚Ups!' Erstaunt bemerkte sie, dass Michelle nicht alleine war. Unter der golden bestickten Decke lagen zwei umschlungene Gestalten. ‚Edward ist bei ihr... *schluck*' Damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Voller Enthusiasmus war sie hierher gekommen, ohne dass ihr je der Gedanke gekommen war, Michelle könnte nicht alleine sein. Was sollte sie jetzt tun? Unschlüssig betrachtete sie das schlafende Paar. Wecken schied jetzt als Option aus. Blieb also nur noch eines: Rückzug. Und zwar so rasch, unauffällig und vor allem so bald wie möglich. Sie drehte sich um und wandte sich gerade zum Gehen, als Stimmen auf der anderen Seite der Tür laut wurden. ‚Mathilda!' dachte sie entsetzt. ‚Ich sollte wirklich...' In dem Moment, wo sie die Tür hinter sich schloss, hörte sie wie die Verbindungstür zwischen Gemach und Ankleidezimmer geöffnet wurde. ‚Phu, das war knapp!' Sie fühlte sich beinahe, wie auf frischer Tat ertappt. ‚Aber es war schon knapper...' Bei diesem Gedanken kicherte sie.

"Was tust du denn hier?"

"Ich..." erschrocken fuhr Vicky herum, doch vor ihr stand nur eines der Zimmermädchen. "...mache einen Morgenspaziergang." Sie grinste.

"Aha...na dann...Du solltest wieder in dein Gemach. Es kommt bald jemand um dir beim Ankleiden zu helfen. Hast du ein Glück, darfst den Tag mit der Königin verbringen." Im fortlaufen murmelte sie noch etwas von, ‚sowas sollte einem mal passieren...' dann war sie fort. Schulterzuckend machte Vicky sich auf den Weg zurück.

***

"Mathilda...bitte..." Michelle sah ihre Amme flehend an. Diese haderte schwer mit sich. Mit einem Seitenblick bedachte sie den König, der seine Gemahlin zärtlich beobachtete. "...wir brauchen noch etwas Zeit..."

"Mathilda," meinte jetzt auch Edward. "In einer halben Stunde muss ich hier fort und an die Arbeit. Gönnen sie Michelle und mir noch einige Minuten."

"Ich ruhe mich doch aus! Bleibe auch ganz brav liegen." Michelle nickte eifrig, rückte noch etwas näher an Edward. "Und das Frühstück wird doch nicht kalt!"

"Schon gut, schon gut." Resigniert beugte sie sich der Mehrheit. "Ich kann euch ja nie etwas abschlagen." Sie stellte das Frühstückstablett auf den Tisch und wandte sich in Richtung Türe. "Majestät können mich ja rufen, wenn Ihr Michelle verlasst. Ich werde in meinem Zimmer sein."

Verwundert blickten sich Edward und Michelle an, nachdem sich die Türe hinter der Amme geschlossen hatte.

"Sie weiss im Grunde ja, wie sehr ich dich liebe und brauche. Doch sie ist in ständiger Sorge, deshalb ist sie so streng. Aber sie versteht meine Gefühle und respektiert sie auch." Michelle hatte das seltsame Gefühl ihre langjährige Vertraute verteidigen zu müssen. In diesem Moment war ihr wieder bewusst geworden, wie sehr sie doch an ihr hing und ein zärtliches Gefühl überkam sie.

"Ich weiss und ich hoffe du weißt auch, dass ich sie mag...nur manchmal scheint sie nicht zu verstehen oder es gar nicht zu wollen, dass ich mich mindestens genauso um dich sorge."

Sie nickte, dann seufzte sie. "Habe ich es gut...ich bin von so vielen Menschen umgeben, die alle nur mein Wohl zum Ziele haben..." Noch ein theatralischer Seufzer.

"Meine Königin ist heute aber sehr von sich eingenommen, Ich frage mich nur, ob ich das hinnehmen kann oder ob ich sie bestrafen sollte?" neckte er im gleichen Tonfall.

"Oh nein, bitte verschont mich, ich werde mich bessern!" Sie lachte, während sie sich an ihn kuschelte.

...uswusf...

***

"Edward?"

"Hm?" Edward stand im Zimmer und war dabei sein Hemd zu schließen. Er sah zu seiner Gemahlin, die noch immer im Bett lag.

"Würdet ihr mich noch einmal in den Arm nehmen, bevor ihr geht?"  
Lächelnd kam er zu ihr, zog sie mit einer Bewegung an seine Brust. Sie küsste zärtlich seine Halsbeuge, dann schmiegte sie sich hinein und strich sanft über seinen Nacken und Rücken.

"Meine Gemahlin ist sehr anhänglich und liebesbedürftig." Er fühlte ihr Kichern, dann sah sie zu ihm auf.

"Mylord wollten es doch so, oder?"

Als Antwort bekam sie ein Lächeln und seine Lippen senkten sich auf ihre.

"Danke..." flüsterte sie dann, mit einem seligen Lächeln, doch plötzlich verzog sich ihr Gesicht. Schnell umfasst sie ihren Bauch, stieß einen erschreckten Schrei aus.

"Was ist? Was hast du? Michelle!" Panik ergriff ihn, einen Augenblick saß sie zusammen gekrümmt da, und er wollte gerade nach dem Arzt rufen lassen, als Michelle aufsah und ihn zurückhielt.

"Alles in Ordnung! Keine Angst." Sie legte ihm beruhigend die Hand auf die Wange, sah das Entsetzen in seinen Augen. "Er hat sich bewegt." Sie strahlte, doch er verstand nicht sofort, was diese Worte bedeuteten.

"So heftig war es noch nie!" Sanft griff sie nach Edwards Hand und legte sie auf ihren gewölbten Bauch, doch seine Anspannung ließ nicht sofort nach. Langsam führte sie seine Hand, während sie weitersprach, um ihn zu beruhigen. Sie hatte die Angst und die aufkeimende Panik, die sich sofort in seinem Blick abzeichnete, erkannt und bereute es ihn so erschreckt zu haben.

"Es tut nicht weh, ich war nur so erschrocken, da ich noch nie eine Bewegung von unserem Kind gespürt habe und mit einem Male so fest." Sie blickte liebevoll auf ihren Mann hinab, der vorsichtig, noch immer besorgt, mit der Hand über ihren Bauch tastete. Doch nun begann sich ein Lächeln auf seinen Zügen auszubreiten.

"Spürst du es?" Seine Antwort bestand nur ein einem Nicken.

"Unser Kind, Edward, das ist unser Kind."

Er blickte auf und sah, wieviel ihr alleine diese Tatsache bedeutete. Seine Hände lagen noch immer auf ihrem gewölbten Bauch, während er sich zu ihr neigte und sie sanft küsste.

"Ja...und es ist ein sehr kräftiges Kind, den Bewegungen nach zu urteilen." Lachen blickte er wieder hinab.

"DAS hat er sicher von dir." Sie stimmte in sein Lachen ein.

***

"So Majestät, hier bin ich." Kaum hatte sich die Tür hinter Vicky geschlossen, kam das Mädchen fröhlich auf sie zu und ließ sich vor ihr auf dem Boden nieder "Na? Ausgeschlafen?"

"Ja, danke! Und wie war deine Nacht?" Michelle saß, die Beine hochgelegt und zugedeckt auf einer Chaiselongue. 

"Super! Ich hatte sogar eine Bettflasche! Und so viele Kissen! Und heute morgen kam extra für mich ein Dienstmädchen!"

Michelle lachte. Die gute Laune des Mädchens war so erfrischend. Noch bevor sie etwas erwidern konnte, unterbrach Mathilda sie. 

"Brauchen Mylady noch etwas?"

Michelle schüttelte den Kopf und deutete auf Vicky. "Aber meine Freundin vielleicht...?"

Vicky überlegte kurz, dann meinte sie: "Nein, danke. Aber ich hoffe, dass es nachher ein deftiges Mittagessen gibt!" Sie grinste und Michelle begann zu lachen.

"Mathilda, da schon Will mit Edward und mir speist, macht es doch sicher keine Mühe noch ein Gedeck mehr aufzulegen?"

"Nein, natürlich nicht." Mathilda lächelte etwas gequält und verließ dann den Raum.

"Gibt es heute kein Festbankett für die französischen Gesandten?"

Michelle schüttelte den Kopf.

"Aber ich hoffe, dass du unserer kleinen Gesellschaft beiwohnst."

Vicky sah sie etwas befremdet an, dann hellte sich ihr Gesicht auf. "Ach soooo, du meinst, ob ich mitessen will!! Klar!"

"Gut, es freut mich sehr und ich bin sicher die anderen beiden auch."

Vicky nickte begeistert.

"Bis dahin könntest du mir doch noch etwa aus dem Leben eines Straßenmädchens erzählen." Die Königin beugte sich zu ihr. "Das interessiert mich wirklich. Ich will, dass du mir erzählst, was du getan hast, wie du dein Leben verbracht hast, bevor du ins Schloss kamst und was dir passiert ist... Ich hoffe, du hältst mich nicht für oberflächlich oder aufdringlich, doch dein Leben erscheint mich so spannend und ereignisreich, auch wenn ich eigentlich weiß, dass es für dich sehr hart war."

"Ach, so schlimm war es für mich nie!" beschwichtigte sie Michelle. " Ich bin schließlich gewitzt und gerissen, dich kann mich schon durchsetzen!" Sie zwinkerte ihr zu. " Geschichten soll ich dir erzählen? Kein Problem!" Sie räusperte sich bedeutungsvoll. "Ich wurde geboren... logisch, nicht wahr? Na ja, jedenfalls wollte mich meine Alte nicht und ist ohne mich abgehauen. Wo die jetzt wohl steckt? Na ja, ist ja auch egal! Ich bin bei Mutter Beimer großgeworden, eine alte Zigeunerin, die mich vor ihrer Türe gefunden hat....Hey, die stell ich dir mal vor! Hast du Lust! Die kann auch Hand lesen!" Vicky sah Michelle begeistert an und als diese nickte, fuhr sie fort. "Aber die meiste Zeit hab ich dann später mit Kate verbracht. Sie war immer wie eine große Schwester für mich... hast du eine Schwester?"

"Nein..." Michelle lächelte.

"Oh." Vicky überlegte kurz. "Aber das macht nichts! Hast ja jetzt Kate und mich!" Sie legte den Kopf schief. "Hey, warum weinst du denn?"

"Verzeih, Vicky." Schnell wischte sich Michelle die Freudentränen weg. "Du weißt nicht, wie viel mir diese Worte bedeuten." Sie nahm Vickys Hand. "Ich hatte noch niemals wirkliche Freundinnen."

Bei den Worten der Königin stand Vicky auf und setzte sich neben sie. 

"Ich kann verstehen, dass man in dieser," sie blickte sich um, "Umgebung nicht sehr viele Freunde findet." Etwas zögernd legte sie den Arm um sie, dann schob sie aber alle Bedenken beiseite und schloss sie richtig in die Arme. "Doch du hast trotzdem Kate und mich gefunden, oder? Und wir zwei halten zu dir, ja?!" Sie spürte Michelles Nicken an ihrer Wange. 

"Ich weiß, doch es ist jedes Mal schön und neu, wenn ich es höre." Sie strich sich noch einmal über die Wange, dann zwinkerte sie wieder fröhlich. "Erzähl weiter, ich will noch ein paar Räubergeschichten hören!"

"Okay!"

***

"...tja, und dann stand ich da, die Hände voller Äpfel und Kartoffeln, hinter mir der Sheriff und der Bauer, vor mir die Wand und das Seil..." Sie holte tief Luft und sah erwartungsvoll zu Michelle, die lachend und gespannt dasaß.

"Lass mich raten: Du hattest ein Problem?!"

Vicky nickte grinsend: "Genau! Ich hatte die Wahl zwischen Seil und damit Flucht, allerdings ohne Äpfel, oder erwischt zu werden."

"Du hast die Äpfel weggeworfen und bist hoch geklettert?"

"Nein, ich doch nicht. Ich war neun Jahre alt und sehr von mir überzeugt. Niemals hätte ich mich von meinem Essen getrennt! Ich stopfte also alle Äpfel in mein Kleid und einen in den Mund. Dann hangelte ich mich hoch...das ist an sich nicht schwer, doch wenn dir überall in deinem Hemd und deinem Rock Äpfel stecken, dann schon. Jedenfalls schaffte ich es, doch kaum bin ich oben, da rutscht diese ganze wackelige Konstruktion plötzlich - das heisst, eigentlich habe ich ja damit gerechnet, wollte es aber nicht wahr haben – nach unten weg." Sie kicherte beim Gedanken daran. "Du hättest den Sheriff sehen sollen, als ihm ein Apfel nach dem anderen auf den Kopf fiel!" 

Michelle kicherte, doch bei der Vorstellung musste sie einfach laut auflachen.

"Majestät?" Die Tür öffnete sich und Mathilda trat ein. Sie warf Vicky einen mißtrauischen Blick zu, dann wandte sie sich an Michelle. "Das Essen ist bereitet." Sie wartete, bis sie sich erhoben hatte, dann ging sie voran, während Vicky den Arm von Michelle nahm. 

"Du Michelle?" flüsterte sie.

"Was hast du?"

"Erzählst du mir später auch deine Geschichte?" Sie sah die Königin bittend an. Diese zögerte kurz, dann nickte sie.

"Gerne."

"Ihre Majestät, die Königin von Eng..."

"Mathilda, bitte, wir kennen uns alle." Michelle legte eine Hand auf Mathilda's Arm und lächelte. Edward und Will konnten sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, als Mathilda nickte und dann zum anderen Ende des Raumes ging um sich um das Essen zu kümmern.

"Ah, da kommen unsere schönen Tischpartnerinnen."

Während Will sich leicht verbeugte, ging Edward zu Michelle, gab ihr einen liebevollen Handkuss, bevor er sanft ihre Wange küsste. Dann nahm er auch Vickys Hand.

"Ich hoffe ihr hattet einen schönen Vormittag?" Der König geleitete Michelle zu ihrem Platz, während Will Vicky den Stuhl zurechtrückte.

"Oh ja, es war toll!"

"Und außerdem haben wir noch den ganzen nachmittag!"

"Es war so lustig!"

"Und ich bin brav liegen geblieben!"

"Ich habe sie nicht angestrengt!"

Edwards Lachen unterbrach den Begeisterungssturm der beiden, und auch Will grinste.

"Hast du Vicky schon gefragt, ob sie morgen zum Picknick mitfahrend möchte?" Glücklich sah er das glänzen in Michelles Augen, als diese ihre Freundin erwartungsvoll ansah.

"Oh ja, Vicky! Wie konnte ich das nur vergessen!" Michelle drehte sich begeistert zu ihrer Freundin. "Daran war bestimmt nur deine Erzählung schuld!" Beide kicherten. 

"Wir veranstalten morgen ein Picknick, nur unsere engsten Freunde und die Höflinge, die wir verpflichtet sind einzuladen..." Sie sah über diese Tatsache nicht gerade sehr glücklich aus. "Willst du denn nicht auch kommen?"

"Das fände ich auch wirklich klasse. Du weißt gar nicht, wie gerne ich das täte!"

"Ich dachte mir schon wie gut dir das gefallen würde. Und jetzt freue ich mich noch mehr darauf, wenn du mich auch begleitest. Kate musste mir versprechen, dass sie morgen nicht arbeitet, so dass wir alle zusammen sind."

"Ihr seht Vicky," meinte Edward lachend. "ihr könnt gar nicht anders als zuzustimmen."

"Natürlich komm ich! Das wird ein Spass! Und eurer Gemahlin kann man ohnehin nichts abschlagen." Sie kicherte und Edward zuckte gespielt schicksalsergeben mit den Schultern.

"Oh, Vicky, wunderbar!" Michelle strahlte und griff nach Edwards Hand. Dieser lächelte sie liebevoll an.

"So viele liebe Menschen sind morgen da! Und dann..." Michelles begeisterte Ausführungen wurden durch ein Klopfen unterbrochen, und nach einem "Herein" von Edward, flog die Türe auf und Jocelyn trat völlig ausser Atem ein. Sie verbeugte sich sofort tief. 

"Majestät, ich bin untröstlich, doch die Schneiderin...ich bitte die Verspätung zu entschuldigen.

- Schweigen -

"Jocelyn...Mylady, erhebt euch." Edward Blick drückte eindeutig Verwirrtheit aus, und seine Augen wanderten hilfesuchend zu Will, während sich Jocelyn erhob um am Tisch neben Will Platz zu nehmen. Dem ersten Ritter schien das Essen im Halse stecken zu bleiben. Er hatte wohl genauso wenig wie die anderen die erste Hofdame vermisst. Michelles strahlender Blick verschleierte sich, Vicky sank unter Jocelyn's prüfend kaltem Blick zusammen.

"...naja, jedenfalls ist das Hochzeitskleid jetzt immer noch nicht fertig! Diese unfähige Schneiderin! Ich werde morgen den ganzen Tag damit zubringen um alles perfekt zu machen, für mein...unseren grossen Tag." verbesserte sie sich schnell und sah Will an. Sie schien sich wegen des gestrigen Abends keine Gedanken mehr zu machen. 

‚Sie vergisst schnell...' 

‚Logisch, kommt ihr ja zu Gute...' 

‚IHR großer Tag... aha...'

"Ähm Jocelyn..." Will warf einen Blick zu Michelle, die noch immer nur auf ihren Teller blickte. Auch Vicky war sehr still geworden und sah seiner Verlobten nicht in das Gesicht.

"Was ist denn?" Sie legte ihre Serviette zurecht und nahm geziert den Kelch mit Wein.

"Wegen dem Hochzeitskleid..." er legte sorgfältig sein Besteck zur Seite und griff ebenfalls nach der Serviette. Dann erst blickte er sie ruhig, beinahe gelassen an, doch sein Gesichtsausdruck war ernst. "Bitte versteh mich nicht falsch, aber...meinst du wirklich, das mit dem Hochzeitskleid ist nötig?"

KLIRR. Vickys Gabel war in den Teller gefallen. Ein Blick zu Michelle zeigte ihr, dass diese ebenfalls aufgehört hatte zu essen. Beide starrten ungläubig auf den 1. Ritter. War es etwa möglich, dass er endlich bemerkt hatte, wie wenig diese Frau zu ihm passte; war er endlich aufgewacht und hatte realisiert, dass er diese Frau unmöglich heiraten oder lieben konnte? Vicky hielt den Atem an und hoffte, dass es so war. Dann würde er vielleicht Kate sehen und sie erkennen.

"Es ist doch egal, was du trägst! Hauptsache wir heiraten!"

*SCHLUCK* X 3

"Na hör mal! Ich möchte schliesslich glänzen an diesem Tag!" Mit einem selbstgefällige Augenaufschlag trank sie noch etwas.

Michelle stocherte in ihrem Teller herum, und Vicky schob sich wütend und ärgerlich noch etwas Gemüse in den Mund. Ein Schweigen herrschte, was wohl für alle, ausser Jocelyn, unerträglich wurde.

"Dann..." Michelle räusperte sich, und alle waren erstaunt, dass gerade ihre Stimme das Schweigen brach. "Dann werdet ihr morgen nicht am Picknick teilnehmen?" Michelle legte die Gabel ab und bettete die Hände in den Schoss. Sie hatte zwar aufgesehen, doch es kostete sie unendliche Mühe Jocelyns Blick Stand zu halten, als diese nun zu ihr sah. Es wäre einfach zu schön um wahr zu sein, wenn Jocelyn nicht mitkommen würde. Sie bemerkte Edwards verständigen Blick auf sich ruhen, bevor auch er sich, wie alle anderen, an die erste Hofdame wandte, und gespannt auf ihre Antwort warteten.

‚Hoffentlich...' 

‚Hoffentlich...'

‚Hoffentlich...'

‚Hoff...Moment, was denke ich denn da?'

"Wenn ich noch zur Schneiderin muss und mein Kleid noch nicht fertig ist??!" Jocelyns Stimme war voller Ironie, während sie Michelle ansah.

"Jocelyn...Michelle möchte doch nur wissen..."

"Will! Falls du es noch nicht bemerkt hast: wir, ich betone "wir", werden in zwei Tagen heiraten und ich habe weder ein Kleid, noch Schmuck! Außerdem geht so ziemlich alles drunter und drüber. Wenn ich mich nicht um alles kümmern würde, dann...hach, vergiss es doch! Jedenfalls musste ich heute dieser Frau, die die Blumen macht noch einmal klarmachen, dass ich Rosen und keine Lilien wünsche und Christiana war mit ihrem Kleid nicht einverstanden! Wie kann man nur so ein Zirkus wegen einem Stück Stoff veranstalten?!" Nach Verständnis suchend sah sie von einem zum anderen.

‚Oh, scheint ganz einfach zu sein!' Vicky war eher nach Kotzen, als nach Essen zumute. 

"Und da glaubt ihr wirklich, ich könnte zu einem Picknick fahren?!"

"Wie schade." Michelles Stimme war leise und sie hielt den Blick gesenkt. Alle sahen zu ich. Ihre Haltung war reserviert, und als sie aufstand meinte sie: "Bitte entschuldigt mich. Ich fühle mich nicht wohl und sollte mich wohl besser wieder hinlegen."

Alle anderen erhoben sich ebenfalls und Edward griff besorgt nach ihrer Hand.

"Michelle, soll ich..."

Doch sie schüttelte nur den Kopf und drückte seine Hand. In ihren Augen konnte er lesen, dass es ihr physisch sehr wohl gut ging. Er nickte ihr verständig zu, beugte sich dann zu ihr hinunter und hauchte einen Kuss auf ihre Wange. "Ich besuche dich heute Nachmittag. Ruh dich aus und schone dich."

Sie nickte ihm lächelnd zu, strich mit dem Daumen noch einmal über seinen Handrücken, bevor sie sich an Mathilda wandte.

"Vicky wird mich begleiten, du musst nicht mitkommen." Michelle hatte dem Mädchen angesehen, wie unwohl sie sich fühlte. Sie lächelte ihr auffordernd zu, und verließ dann den Raum. Kaum hatte sich die Tür hinter ihnen geschlossen, wandte Vicky sich an Michelle.

"Du? Alles in Ordnung? Geht es dir..."

"Ich ertrage sie nur einfach nicht." Michelle sah das Mädchen fast verzweifelt an. "Ich hoffe auf ein Wunder, Vicky. Ein Wunder, damit Will endlich zur Besinnung kommt."

Vicky nickte, fühlte Tränen in sich aufsteigen, als sie die gleichen Gefühle, wie die ihren in Michelles Augen sah. ‚Sie hofft ebenso wie ich...hat die gleichen Gedanken.' Ohne weiter zu überlegen, ging sie auf Michelle zu und umarmte sie.

"Ich weiss genau, was du meinst... ganz genau... und wir können nichts tun."

"Nein...nichts..."

Einen Augenblick verharrten sie so, dann meinte Vicky sacht lächelnd:  
"Komm, leg dich wieder hin und erzähl mir von dir...sonst krieg ich Ärger mit Edward, weil ich dich aufgeregt habe..." Langsam gingen sie zurück in die Gemächer der Königin.

***

"Nanu, was hat sie denn?" Jocelyn setzte sich und breitete genüsslich ihre Serviette wieder auf dem Schoß aus. "Ich hoffe doch, dass es nicht ernstes ist." Ihre Worte waren so unehrlich und ihr besorgtes Gesicht so aufgesetzt, dass Edward die Hand fest um seine Armlehne schloss, vergeblich darum bemüht seinen Zorn unter Kontrolle zu halten. Doch ein Blick auf Will zeigte ihm, dass sein erster Ritter bestürzt und wütend war. Bestürzt über die Unverfrorenheit und wütend, weil sie es tatsächlich nicht interessierte, wie es der Königin ging. Er wollte seinen Freund nicht noch mehr blamieren, als es seine Verlobte ohnehin schon getan hatte, daher schwieg er, obwohl es ihm schwer fiel. 

Will riss seinen starren Blick von den Händen seiner Verlobten, die nun nach dem Besteck griff , und sah zu ihm.

"Edward, bitte richte Michelle aus, dass es mir sehr leid tut, dass unser Essen derart unterbrochen wurde und dass ich hoffe, dass es ihr bald besser geht."

Der König blickte in die Augen seines Ritters und Freundes und wusste, dass es vielmehr eine Entschuldigung für Jocelyns Benehmen war, und dass er ehrlich beunruhigt über den Gesundheitszustand seiner Königin war. Er nickte um Will zu zeigen, dass sich sein Zorn nicht gegen ihn richtete, dass nicht sein Freund es war, der sich entschuldigen sollte, doch dass er ihm für seine aufrichtigen Worte sehr dankbar war.

Jocelyn hatte bei Will's Worten nur kurz und unverständig die Augenbraue gehoben.

"Wenn ihr mich nun entschuldigen wollt." Edward erhob sich und Jocelyn und Will taten es ihm gleich. "Ich habe viel nachzuarbeiten. Sir William, ihr könnt gerne noch fertig essen. Kommt bitte danach in mein Arbeitszimmer, wie verabredet."

"Natürlich, Mylord." Will nickte und sah Edward nach, der den Raum verließ. 

Kaum hatte sich die Türe geschlossen, begann Jocelyn weiter über ihre großen und kleinen Probleme zu sprechen, bis Will es nicht mehr aushielt.

"Sag mal, ist das alles um was du dich sorgst?" unterbrach er sie.

"Bitte?" Seine Zukünftige sah ihn unverständig und durch die Unterbrechung genervt an. "Was ist wichtiger, als unsere Hochzeit, und dass dort alles perfekt ist?"

"Na, vielleicht die Gefühle und die Gesundheit unserer Freunde!" Will sprang auf, war zu wütend auf Jocelyn um sitzen bleiben zu können. Die beiden übrigen Dienerinnen im Raum zogen sich diskret zurück.

"Freunde?"

"Ja, FREUNDE!" Er wirbelte herum. "Ist es dir denn gleichgültig, dass sich in deiner Gegenwart alle unwohl fühlen? Dass es Michelle nicht gut geht?"

Nun stieß auch Jocelyn den Stuhl zurück und stützte sich zornig auf den Tisch.

"Ich fühle mich in Gegenwart dieses kränklichen Mädchens, das zufällig Königin von England wurde auch nicht gerade wohl! Freiwillig bin ich sicher nicht ihre Gesellschafterin! Hast du eine Ahnung, wie unerträglich langweilig sie ist?! Sie ist zwar nett anzusehen, aber denkst du, dass sie deshalb eine gute Königin abgibt?"

"Das Volk liebt sie!"  
"Ja, aber warum? Weil sie nett aussieht und mitleiderregend lächeln kann!"

"Weil sie liebenswürdig und grossherzig ist! Sie respektiert das Volk, genau wie Edward!"

Jocelyn stand jetzt genau vor ihm, funkelte ihn zornig an, und er wollte ihr ins Gesicht sagen, dass er schon verstand, dass sie die Adjektive grossherzig und liebenswürdig wohl noch nie gehört hatte, doch sie kam ihm zuvor.

"Da sieht man, wie leicht man den Pöbel blenden kann." Sie hatte diese Worte leise und unsagbar boshaft hervor gepresst. Ihre Augen blitzten in zornig an und in ihnen sah er, dass sie mit diesen Worten sowohl ihn, als auch seine Freunde verletzten wollte. Trotzdem wollte er es von ihr hören, wollte wissen, wie feige sie wirklich war.

"Damit meinst du wohl auch mich...? Nicht nur, weil ich aus der "ärmeren Bürgerschicht" stamme, sondern auch, weil ich mich blenden lasse...?!" Zornig blickte er ihr in die Augen, hielt den ihren dadurch fest, während er auf eine Antwort wartete, von der er wusste, dass sie diese nicht zu geben in der Lage war. Mit einer nahezu unheimlichen Befriedigung stellte er fest, dass ihr Blick zitterte, sie es nicht ertragen konnte seinen zu erwidern. Sie wusste keine Antwort, wandte sich ab.

"Sieh mich nicht so an!" zischte sie wütend, doch sie wich zurück.

"Nein!" Er packte ihren Arm. "Du siehst mich an und du hört "mir" jetzt zu!" Er schleuderte sie herum, so dass sie gezwungen war ihn anzublicken. Unsicher erwiderte sie seinen Blick, dann funkelte es aber wieder zornig, als sie versuchte sich loszureissen. Plötzlich ließ er sie los. "Aber eigentlich hast du recht." Seine Stimme war leise und sie konnte den Unterton darin nicht deuten.

"Du hast recht, der Pöbel lässt sich leicht blenden."

Sie wollte gerade zu einer Erwiderung ansetzten, als er weiter sprach.

"Und ich bin der beste Beweis dafür! Ich habe mich blenden lassen von dir, von deiner Schönheit und von dem Reiz des Adels, der dich umgab! Doch jetzt merke ich, wie hässlich du bist, wen man hinter deine glänzende Fassade blickt!" Bei diesen Worten drehte er sich um.

"WILL!"

Ihr Schrei war schrill, doch er wand sich ihr nicht zu. Diese Worte hatte er ausgesprochen, ohne dass er es wirklich gewollt hatte. Sie hatten seinen Mund verlassen, ohne dass er wusste, was sie bedeuteten. Jetzt dachte er selbst darüber nach, fragte sich, warum sie so selbstverständlich herausgekommen waren. Sie waren in ihm gewesen, und der unbändige Zorn auf sie, hatte sie an die Oberfläche gebracht.

"Will..." ihre Stimme bebte vor unterdrücktem Gefühl. "...im Streit sagt man viel, das man eigentlich nicht meint, und..." er spürte ihre Hand auf seinem Arm, doch er entwand sich ihrem Griff.

"Ich habe diese Worte so ernst gemeint, wie du deine eben." Er sah auf sie hinab und meinte dann kalt. "Ich gehe jetzt zu Edward, er erwartet mich. Und auf dich wartet ja auch noch Arbeit." Er sah, wie sie fragend die Augenbraue hochzog. "Du musst ja "deine" perfekte Hochzeit vorbereiten, lass ich nicht aufhalten." Er sagte die letzten Worte verächtlich und mit einer ausladenden spöttischen Geste. Dann wandte er sich ab.

***

Die Tür fiel hinter ihm in Schloss und ihr blieb nichts als das Holz anzustarren, dann fuhr sie herum. Mit schnellen Schritten war sie am Tisch. Ihre Blicke trafen das Tafelsilber und die Kristallgläser. Mit einer zornigen Bewegung fegte sie das erste Gedeck weg, sah zu wie die zarten, kostbaren Gläser auf dem Steinboden zersprangen. Die Scherben spritzten bis ans Fenster und unter die Anrichte. 

"Wie..." Sie wollte ihn verfluchen, doch ihr fehlten die Worte. Sie fühlte nur unglaublichen Zorn. Wie konnte er sie nur so behandeln? ‚Was fällt ihm nur ein? So etwas kann er mit mir nicht machen!' Wenn er glaubte, dass sie ihn noch heiraten würde, dann hätte er sich geschnitten! 

The End!!! ( Hihi, voll verar*** *ggg* ) 

Vielen Dank fürs Lesen!

Und falls jemand bessere Vorschläge bezüglich des Titels hat... der darf uns gerne reviewen! ^.^


	16. The Kiss

Hallo zusammen!!  
  
Wir haben uns aufgerafft! Hier ist endlich das neue Chapter! Lasst euch überraschen... und überschreitet schön die "100-Review-Grenze"! *grins*  


**__**

Chapter 16: The Kiss

Eigentlich sollte er zu Edward gehen, das wusste er. Doch momentan musste er sich zuerst beruhigen, so aufgebracht konnte er seinem König nicht unter die Augen treten. Daher schlug er den Weg in den Garten ein. Draussen, wo es ruhiger war, hatte er vermutlich eher Gelegenheit, Jocelyn aus seinen Gedanken zu verdrängen. Und das wollte er. Es war besser, dass er gegangen war, bevor er noch etwas getan hätte, das er später bereuen würde. Mit ihrer Bemerkung hatte sie ihm wieder gezeigt, wie oberflächlich und kalt sie war. ‚Wie konnte ich nur die ganze Zeit so blind sein?' Diese Frage ging ihm ständig im Kopf herum. Wie hatte er es anfangs übersehen können, dass alles an ihr nicht echt war. Ihre Worte waren so süß gewesen, sie echoten in seinem Kopf: 

‚_Ich werde mit dir gehen, egal wohin, mir ist es egal, wo ich lebe und wenn ich in einem Stall mit den Schweinen lebe, die du hütest_...' 

Jetzt sah er, wie ehrlich sie das gemeint hatte. Vielleicht war es sogar ihr Ernst gewesen, irgendwann einmal, doch inzwischen sicher nicht mehr. Der Gedanke, dass er ihr vertraut, ihr jedes Wort geglaubt und sie geliebt hatte, machte ihn noch viel wütender. 

Er war auf sie hereingefallen, hatte nur ihre Fassade gesehen und nicht den Dreck, der dahinter lag. Und noch viel schlimmer war, dass er alles für sie getan hatte! Sie war doch seine Sonne gewesen, für die er sein Leben riskiert hatte und sogar seinen Stolz vergessen hatte, nur weil sie es wollte. Sie wollte es als Beweis seiner Liebe, sie wollte ihn brechen und er war noch so dumm gewesen es zu tun! 

Er hatte seine Freunde wegen ihr im Stich gelassen, seine Freunde, die ihm geholfen hatten soweit zu kommen, die sein ganzes Leben für ihn da gewesen waren und es ehrlich mit ihm meinten! Für Jocelyn, die sie jetzt verspottete, so wie sie ihn und seine Herkunft verspottet hatte. 

War es die ganze Zeit nur eine Maske, war alles nur eine große Lüge? Ihre erste gemeinsame Zeit? War es möglich, dass sie ihm die ganze Zeit nur etwas vorgemacht hatte? Und nun, da der erste Sturm zwischen ihnen verflogen war, nahm er den Schleier mit, der die Falschheit und Wahrheit verborgen hatte?

Will erhob sich. Diese Gedanken schmerzten, doch tief in ihm war noch etwas anderes. Etwas, von dem er wusste, dass es noch mehr schmerzen würde, wenn er endlich herausgefunden hatte, was es war...etwas wichtigeres noch, als alles was mit Jocelyn zu tun hatte...

Langsam ging er in Richtung Burg. ‚Warum ist das Leben im Schloss nur genauso kompliziert wie mein früheres??'

***

Edward ließ die Feder sinken und sah von seinen Papieren auf. Wo blieb Will nur? Entweder er war immer noch am Essen, oder er war mittlerweile mit Jocelyn beschäftigt. Der König überlegte kurz, dann kam er zu dem Schluss, dass die erste Möglichkeit wegfiel: Will hatte ausgesehen, als wäre ihm der Appetit gründlich vergangen, und anders als seine zukünftige Gemahlin, konnte er nicht sehr gut Theater spielen und seine Gefühle verbergen. Eigentlich konnte er das gar nicht...

Doch die zweite Möglichkeit gefiel Edward einfach nicht. Er wusste, dass er heute mit Will sprechen musste, auch wenn er es nicht gerne tat. Er mischte sich nicht gerne in Angelegenheiten, die ihn nichts angingen, doch Michelle hatte andererseits recht: Er konnte nicht zusehen, wie sein Freund in sein Unglück rannte...nicht ohne wenigstens versucht zu haben ihn auf den rechten Weg zu leiten. Edward wurde jäh aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als es klopfte und die Türe kurz darauf aufgerissen wurde, ohne seine Aufforderung abzuwarten. Hätte er dadurch nicht schon gewusst, dass es sich bei dem Besucher um seinen ersten Ritter handelte, hätte er es spätestens nach dem "Hey Chef, alles klar?" gemerkt, das Will begleitete, als er auf ihn zukam und die Tür ins Schloss fallen ließ. 

"Natürlich, warum sollte es nicht?" 

"Na, ich meine, ob alles in Ordnung ist mit Michelle? Ich hoffe doch sehr." Will biss sich auf die Lippen. Es war doch die Schuld seiner Verlobten, dass sie gehen wollte. Wieder überkam ihn ein Gefühl der Wut, aber auch der Scham, dass Jocelyn zu so etwas fähig war. 

"Michelle ist in Ordnung." Edward deutete ihm an, sich zu setzen, was Will auch prompt tat.

"Edward, ich muss mich nochmals entschuldigen, ich habe keine Ahnung, was in Jocelyn," er machte eine Pause, in der Edward genau sehen konnte, wie wütend er noch immer darüber war. "... gefahren ist, sich derart zu benehmen."

"Schon gut, es ist vergessen." Er wehrte ab. "Außerdem bist du nicht derjenige, der sich zu entschuldigen hätte." Edward blickte Will nachdenklich an. Er wusste zwar, dass Michelle recht hatte; dass jemand mit Will sprechen musste, zu seinem eigenen Besten, doch fehlte ihm bisher jede Idee, wie er das Gespräch auf dieses Thema lenken könnte. Er bemerkte erst, dass er seinen Freund noch immer regungslos anstarrte, als dieser ihm mit der Hand vor dem Gesicht herumwedelte.

"Was war nun der Grund, weshalb ich kommen sollte?"

"Ach, stimmt, ich beanspruche ja die kostbare Zeit meines Ritters.... ich vergaß." Edward lachte, doch nun konnte er sich nichts Unverfängliches mehr überlegen, um das Thema zur Sprache zu bringen, nachdem Will ihn schon so direkt gefragt hatte. 

"Wirst du uns morgen dennoch zum Picknick begleiten?" Er war direkt froh um diesen Einfall. "Kate wird auch kommen..." War es unklug die junge Frau zu erwähnen? Wieder verfluchte er sich, Michelle dies versprochen zu haben. Er konnte vielleicht Staatsgeschäfte führen, doch in solchen Dingen ging er nicht sehr klug vor. ( Der König von England als Kuppler, wenn er das geahnt hätte ^.^) "...obwohl sie so viel zu tun hat, meine ich." beeilte er sich hinzu zu fügen. 

"Klar geh ich mit! Wird sicher witzig...auch wenn Adhemar mitkommt." Will rollte die Augen. "Aber der ist zu ertragen...im Gegensatz zu Jocelyn in den Hochzeitsvorbereitungen!" (Und Jocelyn in jeglichen Lebenslagen, doch soweit ist er wohl noch nicht! ^.^)

Edward nickte und erhob sich. OK...so weit, so gut...das Thema wäre angeschnitten.

"Sie legt wohl großen Wert darauf, dass es die Hochzeit des Jahrhunderts wird, was?" Er ging zum Fenster und sah hinaus, ohne wirklich etwas zu sehen.

"Hey, keine Angst! Eure wird sie sicher nicht toppen können!"

Als Edward sich umdrehte, sah er in Wills grinsendes Gesicht, doch er ging nicht weiter auf den Scherz ein. Eigentlich hatte er ihn gar nicht wahr genommen, weil er jedes Wort, das er sagte vorher in Gedanken abwägte.

"Ja...und freust du dich auf übermorgen?"

"Übermorgen? Ach, die Hochzeit ist schon so bald..." Will kratzte sich am Hinterkopf, doch als er Edwards fast entsetztes Gesicht sah, grinste er. "Hey, hey, so vergesslich bin ich nun auch wieder nicht!" ‚Nur, dass übermorgen doch sehr bald klingt...'

"Du wärst nicht der erste Mann, der seine Hochzeit verschläft..." Edward lächelte etwas gequält und sah zu, wie Will aufstand und zu ihm kam.

"Ob ich mich freue...naja, ich heirate Jocelyn, die Frau, die ich immer wollte, für die ich gekämpft habe und für dich ich alles getan hätte..." Er wägte mit einer Kopfbewegung ab, tat so, als würde er darüber nachdenken, und legte Edward den Arm um die Schulter.

"Vergangenheitsform, mein Freund?" 

Wills amüsierter Gesichtsausdruck verschwand mit einem Mal, als er den ernsten Seitenblick seines Freundes sah. Einen Augenblick sahen sie sich nur in die Augen, dann meinte Will plötzlich ebenso ernst: 

"Was...willst du mir eigentlich sagen, Edward?" Er zog den Arm zurück, und sah den König fragend an. Dieser senkte den Blick und seufzte tonlos. Er hätte wissen müssen, dass es nicht funktionieren würde. Er hasste es, um den heißen Brei herum zu reden, war ein Mann der Tat und des offenen Wortes. Vielleicht war er in seinen Geschäften als König ein Mann der Diplomatie, doch nicht wenn er mit seinem besten Freund sprach. Natürlich hatte Michelle recht: Er musste mit ihm reden, doch hatte sie etwas davon gesagt, dass er nicht offen reden durfte? Nein. Er konnte es ohnehin nicht anders, und das wusste seine Frau. Vielleicht hatte sie ihn eben aus diesem Grund darum gebeten: Will war sein Freund und ihm gegenüber war er zu absoluter Offenheit verpflichtet...deshalb stellte er sich auch so ungeschickt an, wenn er eben das vermied. 

Edward fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs Haar, und stützte sich dann auf seinem Schreibtisch ab. Während er den Kopf gesenkt hielt, fühlte er Wills Blick fast körperlich, und ihm wurde bewusst, dass es nun kein drumherum reden mehr geben durfte. 

"Bist du dir sicher, dass du Jocelyn heiraten möchtest?" Fast erleichtert, dass die Worte heraus waren, sah er auf, direkt in Wills Augen. "Bist du sicher, dass sie die Frau ist, mit der du dein Leben verbringen möchtest?"

Wäre die Situation nicht todernst gewesen, dann hätte Edward beim Anblick des Gesichtsausdruckes seines Freund sicher gelacht. Doch er konnte erkennen, dass er diese Frage nicht wirklich erwartet hatte, sondern darüber ziemlich entsetzt war. 

Will starrte ihn erstaunt und tonlos an; in seinem Innern arbeitete es. Wie konnte Edward wissen, über was er gerade im Garten nachgedacht hatte oder lagen seine Gedanken und Zweifel so offen dar, dass jeder sie sehen konnte und wusste, was in ihm vorging?

"Du hast noch nicht darüber nachgedacht?" unterbrach in Edwards Stimme. "Versteh mich bitte nicht falsch, aber in letzter Zeit, erscheint mir eure Beziehung so halbherzig und abgelebt... All deine Begeisterung scheint nachgelassen zu haben, ihr streitet euch oft und du wirkst freudlos in ihrer Nähe." Er zuckte mit den Schultern, um zu zeigen, dass er sich nicht sicher war, obwohl er das sehr wohl war.

"Du magst sie nicht." Die Worte kamen unerwartet hart und anklagend. Will wusste nicht, warum er plötzlich auf Abwehrhaltung ging...vielleicht war es die Macht der Gewohnheit, das Gefühl sich für seine Beziehung zu Jocelyn rechtfertigen zu müssen, wie immer. Doch er bereute seine Worte sofort, als er Edward in die Augen sah.

"Neinneinnein..." Sein Freund ging einige Schritte, während er diese Worte murmelte. "Darum geht es nicht." Nun wandte er sich Will wieder zu und sah ihn an. "Wenn du mit dieser Frau glücklich bist, dann wäre es mir völlig egal, ob sie mir sympathisch ist! Dann wäre es in Ordnung, weil es für dich gut ist, doch ich sehe, dass eure Beziehung..." er suchte nach Worten. "nicht gerade gut läuft und deshalb...."

"Entschuldige. Ich weiss nicht, warum ich das eben gesagt habe." Unterbrach ihn Will. Er schüttelte nachdenklich den Kopf. "Wir...Jocelyn und ich...hatten gerade einen sehr heftigen Streit. Sie tut Dinge, die ich nicht verstehe, sagt Sachen, über die ich nur den Kopf schütteln kann, doch der Gedanke sie nicht zu heiraten..." Er sah Edward an. "...nein, er ist mir wirklich noch nicht gekommen."

Für einen Moment bedauerte Edward dieses Thema je angeschnitten zu haben, als er Wills betroffenes Gesicht sah. Vielleicht war es doch keine gute Idee gewesen; er hatte das Gefühl, ihm dadurch noch größere Probleme beschert zu haben. Doch zugleich hatte er auch das Gefühl, es wäre besser so, denn er ahnte, dass sein Freund in einer solchen Ehe nicht glücklich werden könnte. 

"Versteh mich nicht falsch, Will, ich will dir damit nichts raten und auch deine Entscheidung nicht beeinflussen, denn die musst du ganz alleine treffen. Kein anderer wird mit Jocelyn verheiratet sein, kein anderer wird neben ihr morgens aufwachen oder mit ihr leben als du. Daher wirst du alleine es wissen müssen, ob sie die Richtige ist. Das kann weder ich noch irgendein anderer dir sagen. Hiermit möchte ich dir nur raten: überdenke es gut und entscheide dich erst, wenn du sicher bist. Es sind noch zwei Tage bis zur Hochzeit, in denen du dir über deine Gefühle klar werden solltest. Rede mit ihr oder hör auf dein Inneres, bevor du die endgültige Entscheidung triffst." Edward hatte ihm währenddessen die Hände auf die Schultern gelegt, doch jetzt wandte Will sich ab und sah zum Fenster hinaus.

"Genau diese Worte oder zumindest ähnliche hat mir Michelle gestern Abend schon gesagt." Er sah sich kurz um. "Dass ich auf mein Inneres hören soll, meine ich."

Edward nickte und beobachtete Will, der ihm den Rücken zuwandte. Eine seltsame Stille war eingekehrt, und er fühlte, dass Will nachdachte über die Worte.

"Ist es denn so offensichtlich?" Abrupt drehte sich der blonde Mann um und sah seinen Freund fragend an. Als dieser langsam nickte, fuhr er kopfschüttelnd fort. "Ich meine, ich merke ja auch, dass alles anders geworden ist! Ich spüre auch, dass Jocelyn...sich verändert hat. Aber der Vorfall vorhin hat mir erst richtig die Augen geöffnet über diese Veränderung." Er ging auf Edward zu und sah ihm direkt in die Augen. "Ich will ehrlich zu dir sein, denn du und Michelle, ich mag euch sehr. Du bist mein Freund und Michelle...darf ich sagen, dass ich auch für sie Freundschaft empfinde?" Er lächelte kurz, als er Edwards bestätigendes Nicken sah. "Jocelyn hat vorhin Dinge gesagt, die nicht nur mich angegriffen haben." Er machte eine Pause. "Ich habe mich in diesem Augenblick geschämt, dass ich etwas wie Liebe für diese Frau empfinde...empfunden habe...oder wie auch immer!" Es war nicht leicht gewesen dies auszusprechen, und nun legte er den Kopf in den Nacken, während er sich durch seine blonden Locken fuhr. In seinem Kopf wirbelten alle Gedanken wild durcheinander, und erst nach einiger Zeit wagte er wieder zu Edward zu sehen um zu sehen, wie er auf diese Worte reagierte. 

"Ich habe es gesehen." Bestätigend nickte Edward.

"Es war wohl nicht zu übersehen." Seine Stimme war voller Sarkasmus. "Und wenn ich, der sie doch eigentlich lieben sollte, ihr Verhalten schon für unmöglich und abstoßend befinde, was denken dann andere?"

"Es ist nicht wichtig, was andere denken."

"Doch!" Er fuhr herum. "Es ist wichtig was meine Freunde denken! Wie kann ich mit einer Frau zusammenleben, die meine Freunde verachtet und deren Gegenwart für meine Freunde unerträglich ist."

"Will..."

"Ihr mögt Jocelyn nicht und ich kann es euch nicht einmal übel nehmen. Wenn sie so ist, kenne ich sie nicht mehr und liebe sie nicht mehr."

"Will, wenn du mir so einfach sagen kannst, dass du sie nicht mehr liebst, dann solltest du die Hochzeit noch einmal überdenken. ( Denke daran, die Scheidung ist noch nicht eingeführt ¬ das ist ein wichtiger Grund!!) du musst mit ihr zusammenleben auf immer, ein Zurück gibt es nicht. Und ich würde dich nur ungern unglücklich sehen, nur deshalb habe das alles gesagt. Nicht etwas, weil ich dich verunsichern wollte, oder dir dadurch noch mehr Probleme bereiten wollte."

"Ich weiß, Edward, dass du es nicht getan hättest, wenn du es nicht für besser erachtet hättest. Schließlich habe ich gesehen, wie du mit dir gerungen hast, bis das Thema endlich auf dem Tisch war. Ich habe es ja auch bemerkt, wahrscheinlich wollte ich es gar nicht wahrhaben, dass ich ihre Nähe mied und ihre Gegenwart nicht mehr ertrug. Nun weiß ich allerdings gar nicht mehr, was ich tun soll... Es ist als wäre ich aufgewacht, doch es nutzt mir nichts, da ich genauso verwirrt bin." Er seufzte leise. Seine Gedanken drehten sich nur noch um die Hochzeit und seine zukünftige Frau. "Edward..."

"Ja?" Er sah den fragenden Blick in Wills Augen.

"Kann ich denn noch aussteigen? Ich meine es ist übermorgen! Alles ist geplant, die letzten Vorbereitungen werden getroffen und...es ist doch ein Versprechen, was ich ihr mit unserer Verlobung gegeben habe." Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich breche meine Versprechen nicht."

Edward nickte und ging zu Will. "Es geht um deine Zukunft, dein ganzes Leben, Will. Du musst wissen, was du tust."

"Ja... ich frage mich momentan sowieso, ob ich ihr gegenüber noch zu irgend etwas verpflichtet bin. Sie trampelt auf den Gefühlen der Menschen herum, ohne Rücksicht. Sie verletzt wissentlich nicht nur mich, sondern auch alle die mir etwas bedeuteten. Sie verspottet meine Herkunft und alles, was mir am Leben wichtig ist."

Edward lächelte traurig.

"Will, es tut mir leid, dass dein Traum zerplatzt ist...überlege dir alles weitere gut und triff dann eine Entscheidung. Die Verlobung zu lösen, ist kein größeres Problem, du weißt, dass ich dir dabei helfen werde. Aber ich werde auch bei jeder anderen Entscheidung voll und ganz hinter dir stehen. Du musst selbst wissen, was für dich am besten ist."

"Danke Edward..." einen Augenblick sahen sie sich voll Verständnis an, und Will wurde bewusst, wieviel Glück er hatte solche Freunde zu haben. Edward hatte ihn damals zum Ritter geschlagen, doch er hatte niemals zu hoffen gewagt, dass solch ein Gespräch, dass solche Freundschaft mit ihm, dem König, möglich wäre.

"Sag mal, hättest du auch Verständnis, wenn ich gesagt hätte, dass Michelle ein super Kumpel ist, und man mit ihr klasse reden und lachen kann?" Will grinste plötzlich. Trotz der Probleme und der Verwirrung war er unendlich erleichtert über Edwards Worte. Zu wissen, dass, egal wie er sich entscheiden würde, ihn seine Freunde nicht im Stich lassen würden, ließ ihn durchatmen. Diese Gewissheit machte ihm die Freundschaft noch um so viel wertvoller.

"Naja, solange es nicht mehr ist..." Der König grinste zurück und gab seinem ersten Ritter einen Stoß in die Seite.

"Ach, du meinst, solange ich nicht erwähne, dass ich sie sehr attraktiv und schön finde, und ich es unendlich schade finde, dass sie schon vergeben ist?" Er gab mit einem frechen Zwinkern den Stoß an Edward zurück.

"Genau das!" Beide sahen sich an und mussten lachen.

"Will?" Edward wurde plötzlich ernster. "Kann ich dich noch etwas fragen?"

"Klar, warum fragst du?" Etwas irritiert blickte ihn Will an. 

"Wie...hm, wie stehst du zu Kate?" nachdem sie schon über die Beziehung zu Jocelyn geredet hatten, konnte er seinen Freund genauso gut nach seinem Verhältnis zu der jungen Schmiedin fragen.

"Wie ich zu Kate stehe?"

"Ja..." Vielleicht war das keine allzu gute Idee gewesen. 

Wenn er jetzt etwas falsch ausdrückte und Will nichts weiter für sie empfand, als Freundschaft, dann waren Kates Gefühle bloßgestellt. "Sie scheint in letzter Zeit so freudlos und abwesend zu sein..." formulierte er es um, während er hoffte, dass sein Freund nicht bemerkte, dass es eigentlich zweierlei Fragen waren. "Ich mache mir Sorgen...Weißt du was sie bedrückt?"

Ratlos schüttelte Will den Kopf.

"Wenn ich das wüsste...sie ist so seltsam in letzter Zeit. Erst dachte ich, dass es an der vielen Zeit liegt, die sie im Schloss verbringt, doch sie ist ja sehr gerne hier. Dann dachte ich, dass es wegen Adhemar ist, aber der braucht sie ja nicht zu stören. Vielleicht hat es ja mit Jocelyn zu tun..." er zuckte mit den Schultern.

‚Bingo...wenigstens ist er auf dem richtigen Weg.'

"Ich meine, sie haben sich doch am Anfang ganz gut verstanden, aber in letzter Zeit. Naja...dass Jocelyn sich unbeliebt macht, sieht ein Blinder mit Krückstock, aber dass es ihr soviel bedeutet?"

Edward senkte den Kopf, suchte nach einer passenden Antwort, doch bevor er noch weiter sprechen konnte, fuhr Will fort:  
"Ich habe soviel mit ihr und den anderen durchgemacht, und es scheint ja jetzt jeder seinen Weg zu finden. Trotzdem ist sie so traurig. Ich geh nachher zu ihr...sie macht mir eine neue Rüstung. Sie hat mir immer sehr gute Ratschläge gegeben, vielleicht sollte ich sie mal fragen, wegen der Hochzeit?" Sie hatten zwar am Lagerfeuer schon miteinander gesprochen, aber da war er ja noch nicht so weit gewesen, wie er heute war. "Wir haben so lange alles geteilt, dass sie mir vielleicht an ehesten weiterhelfen kann." Fragend sah er zu Edward.

‚Ob das so eine gute Idee ist...?' er hatte daran seine Zweifel. Es würde Kate sicher noch mehr Kummer bereiten mit dem Mann, den sie liebt über dessen Hochzeit mit einer anderen Frau zu reden. Wieder verfluchte er sich, weil er sich von Michelle zu diesem Gespräche hatte überreden lassen. Sie war in diesen Dingen diplomatischer und einfühlsamer; sie könnte Will bestimmt sagen, was besser wäre. Ihm fehlte dazu eindeutig weibliche Intuition. Er seufzte unhörbar.

"Ich denke, sie hat momentan genug mit ihren eigenen Problemen zu kämpfen." Meinte er vorsichtig.

"Also, eher nicht..." Will dachte über die Worte seines Freundes nach. "Wahrscheinlich hast du recht. Wenn es ihr nicht gut geht, wäre es wirklich besser, wenn ich sie nicht noch zusätzlich belasten würde. Aber ich sollte sie noch einmal fragen, wie ich ihr helfen kann oder weshalb sie so traurig ist. Wenn es wegen Jocelyn ist, dann habe ich nicht nur eine Antwort auf ihre Probleme, sondern auch auf meine..." murmelte er leise.

Nach einem Augenblick fügte er lauter und an Edward gewandt hinzu. "Wenn du mich nicht mehr brauchst, dann geh ich jetzt. Versuch noch etwas den Kopf frei zu kriegen."

"Ist Ok...denk dran, wenn du jemanden zum Reden brauchst, ich bin hier." Edward legte Will die Hand auf die Schulter, und sah zu, wie Will dankbar nickte. Der Ritter gab Edward einen freundschaftlichen Schlag auf den Oberarm, dann ging er Richtung Türe.

"Ach, Majestät: Du solltest mal Pause machen! Den ganzen Tag mit der Nase in diesen Papieren ist auch nicht gut!"

Edward lachte: 

"Du hast recht! Ich habe Michelle versprochen sie zu besuchen. Das werde ich jetzt dann tun."

"Gute Idee!" Will hob den Daumen und grinste, dann schloss er die Türe und Edward blieb allein zurück.

***

"Oh, das ist ja so romantisch! Genauso schön wie die Märchen, die mir Kate immer vorgelesen hat!" Vicky's Wangen glühten, nachdem Michelle ihre Erzählung beendet hatte. Das Mädchen griff nach der Hand der Königin. "Eigentlich ist sie sogar noch viel schöner!"

"Ach ja?" Michelle lächelte sanft. "Warum denn?"

"Weil sie wahr ist!" Vicky kicherte begeistert, und Michelle konnte nicht anders als einzustimmen.

"Kate hat dir immer vorgelesen?" Nachdem sie sich beruhigt hatten, sah Michelle sie fragend an, und als Vicky nickte, meinte sie vorsichtig. "Und selbst lesen hast du niemals gelernt?"

Vicky schüttelte den Kopf. "Das ging ja nicht...dazu hatte ich keine Zeit! Schließlich ist es ziemlich zeitaufwendig für sein Überleben zu sorgen. Und dann...woher das Geld nehmen?"

"Oh natürlich, verzeih...ich..." Wie konnte sie nur so unbedacht fragen?

"Nein, nein! Ist schon gut! Die Frage ist ja berechtigt." Vicky senkte den Kopf und lächelte. "Niemals hätte ich es für möglich gehalten, dass ich das mal zu jemandem wie dir sagen würde." Sie grinste, und Michelle lächelte vorsichtig. Plötzlich hellte sich ihr Gesicht jedoch auf.

"Ich könnte es dir beibringen!" Die Augen der Königin funkelten bei dieser Idee. "Und wenn nicht ich, dann ein Gelehrter am Hof!" 

"Ja? Das würdest du wirklich tun?" Vicky blickte sie abwartend und zugleich erfreut, gespannt an. "Natürlich würde ich das gerne lernen! Aber... aber soll das dann heißen, dass ich in Zukunft mehr Zeit am Hof verbringen werde?" fragte sie unsicher, weil sie nicht wusste, ob sie Michelle richtig verstanden hatte, oder ob alles nur Einbildung und Wunsch war.

"Natürlich... vorausgesetzt du willst es, schließlich will ich niemanden zwingen. Aber du bist meine Freundin und ich hätte dich gerne um mich." Michelle nahm ihre Hand und sah ihr in die Augen. "Ich denke doch, dass es dir ähnlich ergeht, oder?"

Vicky nickte begeistert.

"Außerdem brauchst du dann nicht mehr auf die Strasse zurückkehren."

"Dieses Leben hier ist anders, aber ich will es! Und ich will Schreiben lernen und Lesen..."

Beinahe zärtlich sah Michelle in die fröhlich funkelnden Augen ihrer Freundin; sie liebte deren Ungezwungenheit und ihre Lebenslust, die sie immer ausstrahlte.

"Gut, wenn du es willst, dann sollst du es lernen und du sollst hier im Schloss wohnen, genau wie Kate." Der Gedanke, ihre zwei Freundinnen immer in ihrer Nähe zu haben, gefiel Michelle. "Dann können wir uns jeden Tag sehen und..." sie unterbrach sich, als die Tür geöffnet wurde und ihr Gemahl eintrat.

"Bitte um Verzeihung, meine Damen." Er bedeutete Vicky, die gerade aufspringen wollte, sitzen zu bleiben. "Ich bin hier um mein Versprechen einzulösen und meiner bezaubernden Frau einen Besuch abzustatten." Er verbeugte sich vor ihr. "Wie fühlen sich eure Majestät?" in seinen Augen blitzte es.

"Ganz hervorragend, da ihr nun hier seid. Vicky und ich haben alleine gespeist und dann haben wir uns unterhalten." Sie zwinkerte dem Mädchen zu.

"Freut mich, dass ihr euch amüsiert."

"Ähm, ich lasse euch lieber alleine, okay? Edward kann mir ja Bescheid geben, wenn ich wieder kommen kann." Vicky erhob sich nun doch. "Wo kann ich denn hingehen?"

"Sieh dich ruhig überall um."

Sie wandte sich zur Tür und noch bevor sie sie hinter sich schloss hörte sie wie die beiden leise in zärtlichem Ton miteinander flüsterten. Sie musste lächeln. Jetzt, da sie die Geschichte der beiden kannte, mochte sie sie fast noch mehr...niemals hätte sie gedacht, dass "diese Adligen" so sein konnten...Menschen eben, Menschen mit Sehnsüchten und Ängsten. 

Sie sah sich um. Sollte sie nach rechts oder nach links gehen? Momentan war sie in den königlichen Gemächern, das wusste sie, doch sie hatte keine Ahnung, wohin die Gänge führten. Schließlich entschied sie sich für den linken Weg (immer die Herzseite, gell? *Smile*). Eine Weile ging sie so, bis sie vermutete, dass sie im Gästetrakt angekommen war. Sie überlegte sich, ob sie einfach eine der Türen öffnen sollte. ‚Und wenn nun ein Schlafzimmer dahinter ist...das gerade "besetzt" ist...' Sie musste bei dem Gedanken kichern, doch ihre Abenteuerlust war geweckt, und schließlich hatte sie die Erlaubnis von Michelle. Vicky entschied sich spontan für eine reich verzierte Tür auf der linken Seite des Ganges. Sie lauschte erst einen Moment, dann legte sie die Hand auf die Klinke. Von drinnen war kein Ton zu hören. Entschieden drückte sie die Klinke nach unten und betrat den Raum.

***

Er brauchte frische Luft, und hatte sich entschlossen auszureiten. Er hatte gerade seine schwarze Reitkleidung angelegt und griff nach seiner Gerte, als Germaine eintrat.

"Sir, Mademoiselle Claire ist abgereist. Ich soll euch ausrichten, dass auf eurem Schreibtisch ein Brief für euch liegt." Er räusperte sich, als er Adhemars unsagbar schlechtgelaunten Blick auf sich spürte. "Sie sah etwas...wie soll ich sagen...verwirrt aus, als sie..."

"Ich weiss. Sie langweilte mich. Ich habe sie weggeschickt, und offensichtlich war sie darüber nicht sehr erfreut." Adhemar bog die Gerte etwas, und sah zum Fenster. 

"Offensichtlich. Kann ich sonst noch etwas für euch tun, Mylord?" Germaines Miene war steinern wie immer.

"Ihr könnt gehen. Ich werde ausreiten gehen. Aber zuvor..." ein schmales Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. "...werde ich wohl noch Claires Brief lesen."

"Wenn das Mylords Laune bessert..."

Ohne seinen Herold noch eines Blickes zu würdigen, verließ Adhemar mit schnellen Schritten den Raum, um sein Arbeitszimmer zu betreten.

***

Sie sah sich in dem großen Raum um. Das erste worauf ihr Blick fiel, war der wuchtige eichene Schreibtisch am anderen Ende, hinter dem eine große Terrassentüre, geziert mit schweren roten Samtvorhängen, helles Licht herein scheinen ließ. Langsam ging sie weiter in den Raum hinein und drehte sich einmal um sich selbst um alles zu erfassen. 

Die Wände waren mit reichlich bestickten und sehr kostbar aussehenden Teppichen behängt, deren Muster sich in den Läufern auf dem Boden wiederfand. Ihr Blick streifte über die Möbel; dunkles Holz, verschnörkelte Griffe an Schubladen und reichlich verzierte Vasen. Leise trat sie an die Türe, die ins Freie führte. Sie tastete nach den Vorhängen, die sich weich und anschmiegsam anfühlten, während sie sich fragte, in wessen Gemach sie sich befand oder ob es überhaupt bewohnt war. Es war zwar um einiges luxuriöser als das ihrige, dennoch wirkte es unbewohnt. Nirgendwo war ein persönlicher Gegenstand zu entdecken. Es war auf das peinlichste aufgeräumt und daher schien es ihr kalt und leer, trotz der warmen Einrichtung. Das Feuer im Kamin war herunter gebrannt, alle Kerzen verlöscht. Sie wandte ihren Blick wieder dem Fenster zu. Wolken waren heraufgezogen, die Sonne war verschwunden: es sah nach Regen aus. Schulterzuckend wollte sie sich gerade abwenden, als sie Schritte hörte. Erschreckt sah sie sich um. Zwar hatte Michelle ihr erlaubt sich umzusehen, doch mit einem Male glaubte sie nicht, dass sie das Recht hatte hier zu sein. Ein ungutes Gefühl machte sich in ihr breit. Sollte sie gehen oder dem Bewohner dieses Gemachs erklären, dass alles ein Missverständnis war; sie geglaubt hatte, es stehe leer und daher hineingegangen sei? Zum Verstecken oder fliehen war es jetzt zu spät. Sie blickte angespannt zur Tür, die zum Nebenzimmer führte. Ihr Herz schlug, während sie wartete.

***

Soso, Claire hatte ihm also einen Brief hinterlassen. Er war gespannt darauf, was sie hineingeschrieben hatte. Es war sicher amüsant. Genauso, wie er damals ihre plötzlichen Liebesbeteuerungen fand, oder ihre Tränenausbrüche. Lächerliche Gefühlsduselei. Doch sie war unterhaltend gewesen...wenigstens bis zu der Zeit, in der sie ihn nur noch angewidert hatte. Er schlug die Reitgerte an die Seite seines Beines, während er ging. Schließlich an der Türe zu seinem Arbeitszimmer angekommen, trat er mit einem Schritt ein.

***

Die Türe öffnete sich und sie schluckte. Tausende Entschuldigungen wirbelten durch ihren Kopf, doch wie sie feststellen musste, war keine gut genug. Ihr Herzschlag setzte für einen Augenblick aus, als sie die schwarze Gestalt sah, die den Raum betrat. ‚Adhemar...das ist doch...nicht möglich...' Sie wünschte sich in diesem Augenblick nur eines: Unsichtbar zu werden. Es war doch nicht möglich, dass sie von den tausenden Räumen im Schloss genau sein Zimmer erwischt hatte! Ihr Herz verkrampfte sich, während sie zusah, wie er die Türe hinter sich schloss. Sie war nicht fähig sich zu bewegen, stand nur da, fühlte Angst, Hoffnung und Schmerz zugleich...wartete, dass er sie bemerken würde. Wartete auf das Unausweichliche. 

***

Noch immer leicht amüsiert über den Brief nachsinnend, trat er in sein Arbeitszimmer und dann zum Schreibtisch. Er konnte die Schriftrolle mit dem Siegel sehen, das unverkennbar darauf prangte. Interessiert nahm er sie auf und musterte sie, doch noch während er das Symbol im roten Wachs betrachtete, bemerkte er wieder eine Bewegung im Augenwinkel. Jemand verbarg sich hinter den Vorhängen. Er lächelte still. Schon als er das Zimmer betreten hatte, war ihm eine Bewegung aufgefallen., als würde jemand schnell und erschreckt in ein Versteck huschen. Und er hatte auch schon eine Vermutung, wer das sein könnte...

Ohne seinem Besucher weiter Beachtung zu schenken, brach er das Siegel und überflog den Brief mit Claires Flehen und Bitten. Er kannte dieses Getue; jedes Mal auf's Neue. Es war so entnervend. Eigentlich sollte sie das wissen, warum belastete sie ihn mit derartigen Belanglosigkeiten? Gelangweilt warf er die Schriftrolle zurück auf den Tisch. 

Regungslos hielt sie sich verborgen und wartete darauf, dass ihr Herz sich beruhigte. Es war Adhemar...Sie war in Adhemar's Gemach geraten! Bereit als sich die Tür geöffnet hatte, war sie wie erstarrt gewesen. Die Erkenntnis, dass es ausgerechnet das Gemach des schwarzen Ritters war, in das sie geraten war, ließ sie erbleichen und ihr Herz vor Nervosität schneller schlagen. Wie sie die Geistesgegenwart besessen hatte, sich hinter den Vorhang zu retten, wusste sie noch immer nicht. Sie war noch nicht einmal jetzt in der Lage klare Gedanken zu fassen, sondern wartete und hoffte, während er an seinem Schreibtisch stand. Sie konnte nicht ausmachen was er tat, doch sie lauschte auf seine Bewegungen und Schritte, vernahm aber nichts. Es herrschte Stille, sie konnte nicht sagen, wo er sich befand, was sie noch stärker beunruhigte. 

Einen Augenblick stand er regungslos, dann griff er nach der Gerte, die er auf den Tisch gelegt hatte, und setzte sich in den Lehnstuhl. Ein schmales Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, als er ganz still da saß. 

Natürlich war sie es...er konnte ihre Anwesenheit fast körperlich spüren, sah ihren roten Lockenschopf hinter dem Vorhang hervor luken. Ihm kam die Situation plötzlich so lächerlich vor, dass er sich beherrschen musste nicht laut zu lachen: Seine...Gefühle für dieses Mädchen, die Zerrissenheit, die sie in ihm heraufbeschworen hatte, die Zufälle, die sie immer wieder aufeinander treffen liessen. Es musste Zufall gewesen sein, dass sie gerade in seinem Gemach war. Sie konnte es nicht gewusst haben, wäre niemals hierher gekommen...nicht nach gestern abend. Ein amüsiertes Lächeln spielte um Adhemars Mund. Er musste sich wohl damit abfinden, dass er sie nicht los wurde, bevor er England in einigen Tagen wieder verlassen würde. 

Die Situation war so absurd, so voll Hohn und Ironie, dass er nicht einmal Ärger über die Anwesenheit des Mädchens fühlte! Er lauschte auf ihren Atem hinter dem Vorhang, schlug sich mit der Gerte immer wieder leicht gegen das schwarze Leder seines Stiefels, während er den Brief in die andere nahm, und so tat, als würde er lesen.

Vicky versuchte den Atem anzuhalten. Ihr Herz schlug so heftig, dass sie Angst hatte, es könne sie verraten. Ihre Knie waren so weich, dass sie Sorge hatte, dass sie sie nicht mehr länger tragen würden. Sie musste sehen, was er tat. Sie hörte Papierrascheln, dann immer wieder dumpfe, leise Töne. Langsam beugte sie sich zur Seite, lugte vorsichtig am Vorhang vorbei. Da saß er am Schreibtisch, las irgendetwas; mit der freien Hand hatte er eine Reitgerte, die die seltsamen Töne verursachte, wenn er sie gegen seinen Stiefel schlug. Vicky biss sich auf die Lippe. Sie konnte sein Profil sehen, da der Stuhl etwas schräg stand. Zu der Angst, die sie vor dem Entdeckt werden hatte, mischte sich nun wieder dieser erstickende Schmerz. Plötzlich ließ er den Brief sinken, sie war so erschrocken darüber, dass sie mit einer schnellen, fahrigen Bewegung wieder hinter den Vorhang huschte. Sie stand wieder ganz still, alles war totenstill, auch die rhythmischen Schläge hatten aufgehört. Mit einem Mal fühlte sie ein Kitzeln in der Nase, wohl Staub, den sie aufgewirbelt hatte...sie durfte nicht niesen, nicht auszudenken, was dann passierte, doch das Kitzeln wurde immer heftiger...

Sie hatte sich hervorgewagt, sogar ein ganz schönes Stück, stellte Adhemar mit Erstaunen fest. In diesem Augenblick war er wie ein Raubtier, der mit seiner Beute spielte, bevor er sich auf sie stürzte. Ob sie es wusste? Ob ihr klar war, dass er von ihrer Anwesenheit wusste? Sie hatte keine Chance. Er würde sich nicht von hier fort rühren, bis sie sich verraten hatte. Bis sie ihm ausgeliefert war. Es war ein Spiel...ein Spiel, um zu sehen, wie sie reagieren würde...ein Spiel um sie weiter zu erforschen...ein Versuch sich selbst zu verstehen. Adhemar nahm das andere Ende der Gerte, stützte seine Ellenbogen auf die Stuhllehne und bog sie immer wieder durch. Er wartete, legte geduldig den Kopf zurück und beobachtete ein Bild an der gegenüberliegenden Wand, ohne zu sehen, was darauf gemalt war. 

****

"HATSCHI!"

Er rührte sich nicht, musste sich ein Lachen verbieten. Hinter dem Vorhang war der Atem nun lauter zu hören, doch nach der heftigen Bewegung die das Niesen begleitet hatte, beruhigte sich der Vorhang nun wieder. 

"Gesundheit, Miss Stansford." 

Seine Stimme war laut, erfüllten den gesamten Raum und die Worte kamen wie selbstverständlich. In leicht spöttischem Ton fuhr er fort, ohne sich zu rühren. 

"Die Burg ist sehr groß, nicht wahr? Man kann sich als kleines Strassenmädchen sehr leicht verlaufen. Menschen, die hier nicht her gehören, kommen dadurch in die unangenehmsten, ja, gefährlichsten Situationen." Noch immer saß er da, bog die Reitgerte und blickte nicht in Richtung Vorhang. 

Seine Worte beruhigten sie auf eine seltsame Weise. Jetzt war alles so offen und geklärt. Er hatte sie entdeckt, doch ihr Versteckspiel hatte ein Ende. Sie trat hervor und blickte ihm ins Gesicht. Und genau wie seine Stimme spöttisch geklungen hatte, so war auch das Funkeln in seinen Augen amüsiert spöttisch. Jetzt, als er sie sah, lächelte er auf eine Weise, die ihr deutlich machte, wie selbstzufrieden er war. Zufrieden mit sich und damit, dass sie sich selbst verraten hatte. Doch zugleich auch amüsiert über diesen Zufall, dass es ausgerechnet sein Gemacht war, in das sie geraten war und über die Art, wie sie sich verraten hatte. Ihr Herz raste zwar, aber sie vernahm es nicht, wie die Maus nicht realisiert, dass sie in Lebensgefahr schwebt, während sie versucht den spielenden Pfoten der Katze zu entkommen. Ruhig blickte sie ihm in die Augen, empfand die Situation als merkwürdig gelassen., die aggressive Spannung fehlte.

"Ich verstehe nicht, welche Gefahr ihr meint."

"Wie naiv." Seine Mundwinkel zuckten. "Man könnte leicht auf die Idee kommen, du wärst in mein Gemach eingedrungen um etwas zu stehlen." Er hob die Hand, als sie etwas erwidern wollte und sprach weiter: "Nicht, dass ich das glauben würde..." Sein Tonfall war zwar noch immer amüsiert, aber sie spürte, dass sein letzter Satz ernst gemeint war.

"Oh, Mylord scheinen ja mittlerweile eine richtig hohe Meinung von mir zu haben." Sie beugte sich etwas nach vorn. "Ich fühle mich geehrt."

Er sah sie einen Augenblick nur an, ließ die Gerte durchgebogen, bis er plötzlich mit einer einzigen kraftvollen Bewegung aufstand und sich gegen den Schreibtisch lehnte. Sie wartete auf eine Erwiderung, während ihr Blick auf die Gerte wanderte, bevor sie wieder in seine Augen blickte. Sie erschienen ihr hell... obwohl sie vor ihm immer noch auf der Hut war, hatte sie das Gefühl sich mehr erlauben zu dürfen.

"Die Ehre ist ganz meinerseits... man hat nicht jeden Tag die Ehre eine Diebin in seinen Gemächern empfangen zu dürfen." Er nickte ihr zu.

"Ich mache für euch eine Ausnahme."

"Wie nett...Und verraten gnädige Frau mir, weshalb sie mein Gemacht aussuchte?"

"... ähm, ich war bei Michelle... und dann spazieren und..."

"... und dann seid ich also einfach in mein Gemach spaziert...soso..."

"Naja... mehr oder weniger..." Sie blickte zu Boden und er meinte ihre Verlegenheit zu sehen, bis sie wieder aufsah und ihre Augen blitzen. Das Feuer darin war so faszinierend und er versuchte es zu ignorieren. 

"Mylord wollen gerade ausreiten gehen?" Sie schenkte der Reitgerte einen flüchtigen Blick und legte dann den Kopf schief. "Oder weshalb tragt ihr sonst die Gerte bei euch?" Sie war froh, das Thema von ihrem "Fehltritt" ablenken zu können. Das Gespräch war so locker und irgendwie freundlich, und sie genoß seine Anwesenheit fast, mochte die Unterhaltung und vor allem wie er mit ihr sprach. Er war nicht mehr so überheblich wie früher...sicher noch arrogant, doch beleidigte und demütigte er sie dieses Mal nicht.

"Eine Gerte ist für viele Dinge gut." Er stieß sich vom Schreibtisch ab und kam einen Schritt auf sie zu um die Gerte unter ihr Kinn zu setzten und ihren Kopf zu heben. Sein Blick fiel plötzlich auf die Wunde an ihrem Ohr. Der Riss war verkrustet, die Stelle noch immer gerötet. Obwohl er verwundert feststellte, dass er gut verheilte und sich nicht einmal Eiter gebildet hatte, war es sicher noch immer schmerzhaft. Er drehte ihren Kopf zur Seite, so dass er die Verletzung besser sehen konnte. Mit rätselhaftem Blick sah sie ihn an, während er ihr Ohr betrachtete. Ihr Stolz und ihr Feuer in diesem Moment war unvergessen, doch drängte sich dieses Bild jetzt wieder mit aller Macht in sein Gedächtnis. Dass er ihr dies angetan hatte, wurde ihm jetzt auf's Neue bewusst. Er sah sie wieder vor sich: Das Ohr am Pranger, die Miene kurz vor Schmerz verzerrt, dann wieder regungslos, bis sie sich losgerissen hatte. Auch dann hatte ihr Stolz nur für einen kurzem Moment geflackert. Noch immer dachte er an ihre Augen, als sie ihn angesehen hatte. Es war seine Strafe für sie gewesen. Seine Linke legte sich auf ihren Hinterkopf, so dass sein Daumen ihr Ohr berührte. Erschrocken zuckte sie zusammen, dann hatte sie sich wieder in der Gewalt.

"Gefällt es ihnen?"

Er schwieg, seine Hand lag noch immer an ihrem Nacken. Sie spürte seine Berührung am Ohrläppchen. Sein Schweigen machte sie nervös, aber auch zornig. Seine Nähe war verwirrend; vermittelte ihr ein hilfloses Gefühl, das sie noch zorniger machte. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung riss sie sich los und hielt ihm ihren Arm entgegen. 

"Was ist damit?!" funkelte sie ihn an. "Sagt mir, "Graf", was ist damit?" Sie streckte ihre Hand noch höher. "Hätte es euch besser gefallen, wenn es meine Hand gewesen wäre, an der man "eure" Strafe vollzogen hätte?"

Er rührte sich nicht, sondern erwiderte ihren herausfordernden Blick ruhig. Unter seiner Hand konnte er noch immer ihre Haut fühlen; warm und weich, kleine Locken in ihrem Nacken, während sein Daumen auf dem verkrusteten Schorf ruhte. Der Kontakt, die erneute Berührung hatte ihn innerlich genauso erschüttert, wie am Tage zuvor. Das Gefühl ebenso überwältigend. Ihre Haut so zart und verlockend unter seinen Fingern. Wieder hatte er sich gefragt, was an ihr so anders war, als an anderen Frauen. Was sie so faszinierend machte und ihn niemals vergessen ließ...

Er spürte ihre Gegenwart noch bevor er sie sah; auf seltsame Art und Weise hatte er das Gefühl sie zu kennen und ihr ähnlich zu sein, in ihrem Stolz und auch in ihrer Stärke. In ihren Augen war ein Feuer – immer und in allem was sie tat. Sie blitzen und wenn der Zorn in ihnen war, dann schien sie ihm unbezähmbar. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung packte er sie am Handgelenk und riss sie zu sich.

"Sei still!" zischte er. 

Ihre Augen hielten sich fest, sie fühlte seinen Griff fest um ihr Handgelenk, sah zu ihm auf, mit wildem Zorn. Er war ihr so nah, sie berührte fast seine Brust. Vicky wusste nicht, was sie in seinem Blick lesen konnte, doch plötzlich schien er sich zu verändern, schien weicher zu werden, doch seltsam zu glühen. 

"Sei still..." Dieses Mal war es nur Flüstern von ihm und noch bevor sie wusste, was geschah, hatte er sie mit einer einzigen kräftigen Bewegung an sich gezogen. Sie fühlte seine Lippen auf ihren, zuckte instinktiv zurück, doch sie hatte keine Chance. Er hielt sie fest, presste sie an sich. Ihr Widerstand verschwand sofort; sein Arm um ihre Taille war unnachgiebig, und als ihre Gegenwehr erlosch und er ihre Handgelenk losließ um die nun freie Hand in ihren Nacken zu legen, hatte sie weder die Kraft noch den Willen sich zu wehren. Willig lag sie in seinen Armen, fühlte seine Lippen auf ihren, und die fordernde Leidenschaft, die von ihm sofort auf sie übergriff. Ihre Beine schienen sie nicht mehr tragen zu wollen; sie schloss die Augen, fühlte ihn, so nah, so unsagbar nah... was dies in ihr auslöste war überwältigend. Sie hatte es sich erträumt, erhofft, doch niemals für möglich gehalten: Seine Lippen lösten einen Sturm in ihr aus, ein Feuer, dass sie niemals in sich vermutet hätte. Aller Widerstand gegen diese Gefühle... gegen ihn... wäre zwecklos. Sie kapitulierte, erwiderte fast glücklich seinen Kuss und versank in dem Moment. Sie vertraute in ihn, vertraute in seine Macht, dass er in Adhemar den gleichen Sturm auslösen würde... nur hoffend, dass er niemals enden würde, und sie erfahren musste, dass sie die einzige war, die so empfand...

**__**

This is how girls lose themselves...  
I belong to him  
I can no longer deny it  
It is strange...  
His accents are engraved  
in my heart  
And he doesn't even know it

Don't move... l'm lying against you  
Don't move...terror fills my heart  
I am paying for my love for you  
With my blood

Life has denied you wings to fly  
Cruel destiny!  
My heart is shaken  
With eternal sobs  
My adventure  
Is but a memory  


I will never move from his arms

I will never move... I am lying against you  
I will not move... terror fills my heart  
I am paying for my love for you  
With my heart...

Es war so anders, als küsste er zum ersten Mal. Ihr Körper an seinen gepresst, fühlte sich so ganz anders an als alles, was er je gefühlt hatte; so anschmiegsam und fest an seinem eigenen Körper, konnte er ihn spüren, als wäre er für ihn gemacht. Unter seinen Händen fühlte er ihren Rücken, ihre Schulterblätter, dann wanderten sie die Wirbelsäule hinab und ruhten auf der Stelle, wo sich Rücken und Po berührten. Es war Stoff unter seinen Fingern und doch war es als wäre es ihre Haut – warm und weich – die Linke krallte sich in ihre Locken, umfasste ihren Hinterkopf, sein Daumen wieder an ihrem Ohr, doch er bemerkte es nicht einmal. Alles was er bemerkte und was für ihn zählte waren ihre Lippen, ihre Glut, die nun ebenso heiß in ihm brannte. Er umklammerte sie, zog sie noch näher an seinen Körper, während er sie küsste wie ein Ertrinkender. Das Verlangen und die Zuneigung zu diesem Mädchen war überwältigend, angefacht durch ihre wilde Stärke und den Stolz, den sie ihm stets bewiesen hatte, war es mit jedem Moment in ihrer Gegenwart gewachsen. Jetzt war es hervorgebrochen, das Funkeln, die Herausforderung in ihren Augen, war der Zunder und der Auslöser gewesen. 

Ihr Mund und ihr Kuss war so anders. Er spürte ihn tief und innerlich; es war nicht nur bloße Berührung zweier Körper sondern ließ ihn auch innerlich fühlen, ließ seinen Puls schneller werden. 

~ Und nun? Hast du endlich begriffen? Niemals hatte ein Mensch solche Macht über dich. Sie zeigt dir, was es heißt schwach zu sein...schwach sein zu dürfen. Du weißt, dass sie dich verändern wird, du fühlst schon jetzt wie du dich wandelst, deinen eingetretenen Weg verlässt. ~

‚Ich werde nicht...kapitulieren...'

~ Du hast den Kampf bereits verloren. Mit ihrem Feuer, mit der Geborgenheit, die sie dir schenkt, mit ihrer Liebe schmilzt sie das Eis um deine Seele, reisst die Mauern ein, die du um dich erbaut hast...du verstehst endlich, nicht wahr? ~ 

‚Sie ist...'

~ Zu stark für dich. Du weisst es! Du weißt, dass dieses Mädchen dein Schicksal ist. Du fühlst es. Sie bezwingt dich mit allem was sie ist und tut. Du spürst die Sinnlosigkeit es weiterhin leugnen zu wollen. Dir ist klar, dass sie den Kampf gewinnen wird. Ihre Nähe... du möchtest sie immer so fühlen. Du liebst sie. ~

‚NEIN!'

Eine unsagbare Panik hatte ihn ergriffen. Als hätte er sich verbrannt, ließ er sie abrupt los, ging einige Schritte rückwärts. Sein Atem ging schnell, er hatte wohl das erst Mal in seinem Leben das Gefühl den Boden unter den Füßen zu verlieren. Er sah auf sie hinab. Sie taumelte, da ihr auf einmal der Halt fehlte, doch sie fing sich. Ihre Arme waren immer noch in seine Richtung gestreckt, nur langsam ließ sie sie sinken. Die Lippen gerötet und leicht geöffnet sah sie ihn an... fragend, flehend, verzweifelt. Auch ihr Atem ging stoßweise. Er schluckte, wusste nicht, was er fühlte, doch da war immer noch die Panik in ihm, die sein Herz rasen ließ. Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, während sie reglos, doch hektisch atmend dastand und ihn anstarrte. Sie schien nicht zu bemerken, dass ihr eine Träne entkam, über ihre Wange lief... er sah ihr nach, widerstand dem Gefühl das Mädchen wieder an sich zu ziehen, sie zu streicheln, sie zu berühren...sich berühren zu lassen. 

Gedanken wirbelten in seinem Kopf...Gedanken, denen er nachgeben wollte, doch es nicht durfte. Ein Ruck ging durch seinen Körper und er straffte mit Nachdruck die Schulter, doch ihm schien es, als würde ihn dies unendlich viel Kraft kosten...mehr als alles andere jemals zuvor. ‚_Du weißt, dass dieses Mädchen dein Schicksal ist. Dir ist klar, dass sie den Kampf gewinnen wird. Ihre Nähe...du möchtest sie immer so fühlen. Du liebst sie.'_ Die Augen nicht von ihr wendend ging er noch einen Schritt zurück. _‚Du liebst sie...du liebst sie...du liebst sie...'_

Er schüttelte den Kopf... zwang sich dazu... er musste sie seine Verachtung spüren lassen. Eine Verachtung, die er eigentlich lange schon nicht mehr fühlte... seine Abscheu vor ihrer Herkunft, vor dem Dreck aus dem sie stammte... von dem ein kleiner Teil in ihm noch immer versuchte ihm weis zu machen, dass sie es war. Er musste sie spüren lassen, dass sie nichts war im Vergleich zu ihm... ein Mädchen, das zuvor nichts gewesen war, das jetzt nichts war und das niemals etwas sein würde. Er wollte sie demütigen und wollte dennoch zur gleichen Zeit nichts lieber, als sie wieder an sich zu spüren, ihre Tränen wegzuwischen und in ihrer tröstenden Umarmung liegen, während sie denselben Trost aus seiner Nähe spürte. Doch wie konnte er beides zugleich wollen? Wie konnte da diese Liebe zu ihr, ebenso aber auch diese Verachtung und diese Arroganz ihr gegenüber in ihm sein? Er spürte wie jene Kraft, die eben geschwiegen hatte, als er sie geküsst hatte, immer stärker wurde... wie sie ihn zwang, weiter zurückzuweichen, höhnisch zu lächeln und sich dann umzudrehen. Er spürte wie die andere, jene, die ihm sagte, er liebe sie und die mit süßer Stimme flüsterte, wie schön ihr Körper war, wie verheißungsvoll ihr Trost war, mehr und mehr verstummte...zurückgedrängt wurde von dieser hässlichen, die ihn Dinge tun ließ, die er eigentlich nicht wollte. Doch er konnte es nicht verhindern. Langsam trat er an ihr vorbei, mit festen Schritten wandte er sich der Türe zu, noch immer innerlich mit sich kämpfend, widerstrebend. Ein letzter Blick, während seine Hand schon auf der Türklinke lag. Sie hatte sich noch immer nicht gerührt, sondern sah starr auf die Stelle, wo er zuvor gestanden war. 

Alles war still, in seinem Kopf nur die höhnisch Stimme, die ihm seinen Sieg verkündete, dann trat er hinaus.

***

Sie vernahm seine Schritte, die sich langsam entfernten, kurz blieb er stehen. Doch sie drehte sich nicht um, nun war alles egal. Er ging hinaus. Mit einem dumpfen Laut fiel die Tür ins Schloss, seine Schritte verhallten auf dem Flur. Er war weg und sie allein. Plötzlich hatte sie keine Kraft mehr, ihre Knie gaben nach und sie sackte zusammen. Fassungslos sah sie auf. Er war wirklich weg. Er war weg... weg, einfach weg. Dann vergrub sie das Gesicht in den Händen. Ein Schluchzen entkam ihrer Kehle, tief aus ihrem Innern, wo sie nur Kälte und Einsamkeit fühlte. Das Feuer, das er in ihr ausgelöst hatte, war erloschen... die Flamme der Leidenschaft war erstickt durch die Zurückweisung...die Flamme der Liebe zu ihm, war kalt, wärmte nicht, sondern ließ sie erschauern. Sie schlang die Arme um ihren Körper, der zitterte und bebte, während sie von Tränen der Verzweiflung geschüttelt wurde. Wieder schluchzte sie auf, legte den Kopf in den Nacken, biss sich auf die Lippen, damit sie niemand hörte. Es schmerzte so, ihr war, als hätte man ihr einen Dolch in die Brust gejagt... schien an dem Schmerz zu ersticken. Wie er sie an sich gepresst hatte, seine Lippen auf ihren, seine Arme um ihren Körper... die Erinnerung zerriss sie. 

War es das gewesen, was er wollte? War sie leiden zu sehen der einzige Zweck gewesen, warum er sie geküsst hatte? Sie hatte so gehofft, dass es anders war... hatte so gehofft, dass sie einen Weg in sein Herz gefunden hatte. Ein erstickter Schrei, der all ihre Empfindungen fühlen ließ, bahnte sich den Weg, als sie wütend mit der Faust auf den Boden schlug. Schmerz, Wut, Verzweiflung... Eine Weile saß sie so gebeugt, die Haare ins Gesicht hängend, die eigenen Tränen, die auf den Boden fielen beobachtend, ohne dass sie sie wirklich wahr nahm. Da war nur der Schmerz, doch dieser war so überwältigend, dass sie meinte zugrunde zu gehen. Langsam fuhr sie sich mit zwei Fingern an die Lippen...sie fühlten sich heiß an von seinem fordernden, leidenschaftlichen Kuss... sie meinte ihn noch immer zu fühlen. Auch dieses Mal zerriss sie die Erinnerung innerlich. Voll Verzweiflung begann sie mit den Fäusten auf den Boden zu schlagen. Zuerst langsam, dann immer schneller und kräftiger. Jedesmal wenn sie traf, stöhnte sie auf, teils vor Schmerz, der ihren Händen durchzuckte und den Schmerz in ihrem Innern betäuben sollte, teils wegen der Kraftanstrengung. Sie wusste nicht mehr was sie tat, wusste nicht, wie lange sie dagesessen und sich Luft gemacht hatte, als sie schließlich erschöpft über ihren schmerzenden Armen zusammenbrach und die heißen Tränen wie Balsam über sie flossen. Der Schmerz, die Leere in ihr... alles war geblieben, ihre geschundenen Hände dagegen fühlte sie nicht. 

"ADHEMAR!" Voll Verzweiflung schrie sie auf...es war das Rufen eines Erstickenden, der keine Hoffnung mehr auf Rettung hatte...und es blieb ungehört. 

**__**

Frozen in an arid winter

Silence!  
Birds of horror  
I shout with no tongue  
Silence!  


**__**

Love destroys me  
And my sun has lost its way  
And I have no wish to wage war

l'm burning, even in winter  
And I would like to stop  
the chariot of stars

And I run, barefoot, among the brambles  
Oh Madonna!

I wait, and cannot find peace  
Oh how I wish I could perish, I often   
shout  
But I can neither live with  
Nor live without such a gentle ghost

What is this, if not love?  
What is this, if not love?

Don't move...terror fills my heart  
I am paying for my love for you  
With my blood

**__**

I am paying for my love for you  
With my blood

Nach einer Weile, sie wusste nicht, wie lange, stand sie auf und verließ den Raum. Kein einziges Mal drehte sie sich um, kein Blick fiel mehr auf den Schreibtisch, während sie mit den Händen ihre Tränen wegwischte. Sie spürte noch immer nicht den Schmerz in ihren Knöcheln, nur den in ihrem Herzen, der alles überdeckte. Unsicher trat sie auf den Gang, der leer war, doch es wäre ihr egal gewesen hätte sie jemand gesehen. Es kümmerte sie nicht. Es war ihr egal. Er hatte sie nur verspottet, ihre Gefühle verletzt und ihre Liebe getötet. Was andere Leute sagten, war ihr gleich. Alles war ihr gleich. Mühsam setzte sie sich in Bewegung, einen Fuß vor den anderen, mechanisch, doch ohne es zu bemerken. Wut und Schmerz waren zu groß in ihr, um an etwas anderes zu denken. Schmerz über den Verlust dieses Komplettseins das er ihr gegeben hatte, als sie noch an seinen Körper gepresst war, Schmerz über die Gedanken, die Erinnerungen an diesen kurzen Moment, der sich jedoch schon so tief in ihr Gedächtnis eingegraben hatte, so dass sie ihn wohl nie mehr vergessen würde können. Wut aber auf ihn, der sie einfach weggestoßen hatte, nachdem er ihr das Tor zum Himmel geöffnet hatte, der ihr soviel Leid und Schmerz zugefügte hatte und Wut auf sich, dass sie tatsächlich geglaubt hatte, er würde ihre Liebe erwidern und sie könnte es sein, die ihn so tief bewegt, dass er seine Kälte ablegen und Mensch sein konnte, dass er ihre Liebe dann annehmen konnte. 

***

Beide fuhren erschreckt herum, als die Tür aufflog und Edward wollte gerade zornig auffahren, wer es wagte unaufgefordert ihre Gemächer zu betreten, als Michelle ihm die Hand auf den Arm legte. Ihre Augen weiteten sich und sie erbleichte. Schnell stand sie auf und ging zur Tür, wo Vicky stumm und mit leerem Blick erschienen war.

... Fortsetzung folgt.  
  
Und wir sehen uns wieder, wenn es erneut heisst "Battlefield of Love". Ziet für große Gefühle und der waaaahren Romantik! ^.^ 


	17. I Belong To Him

Long time, no see. 

Dickes Sorry, aber wir haben euch nicht vergessen! Nein! Und deshalb beglücken wir euch heute wieder mit einem neueren, dieses Mal etwas kürzeren Chapter unseres Juwels ^.^

Trostpflaster: das nächste Kapitel haben wir bereits auch, und das wird dann wieder länger! *versprochen*

**_Chapter_****_ 17:  I Belong To Him_**

Beide fuhren erschreckt herum, als die Tür aufflog und Edward wollte gerade zornig auffahren, wer es wagte unaufgefordert ihre Gemächer zu betreten, als Michelle ihm die Hand auf den Arm legte. Ihre Augen weiteten sich und sie erbleichte. Schnell stand sie auf und ging zur Tür, wo Vicky stumm und mit leerem Blick erschienen war.

"Vicky, was..." Sie blieb vor ihr stehen, wusste nicht recht, was sie tun sollte. Sie blickte zu dem Mädchen, das den Blick gesenkt hatte. Als Vicky aufsah, bemerkte sie die Tränen, teils angetrocknet, teils frisch auf deren Wangen. Nichts als Leere und Schmerz war in ihren Augen erkennbar, als sie nach einem Augenblick des Schweigens gepresst hervorbrachte:

"Michelle...er...es ..." Sie schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf, wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte... nicht einmal was sie sagen wollte. Statt der Worte wieder ein Schluchzen, doch noch bevor sie die Hände vor das Gesicht schlagen konnte, hatte Michelle sie an sich gezogen. Vicky klammerte sich an sie, und als ihre Beine sie nicht mehr tragen wollte, sank sie mit ihr zu Boden. 

Das Mädchen weinte hemmungslos in Michelles Armen, sie fühlte, wie sie offensichtlich Nähe suchte, während sie ihren zitternden Körper an sich drückte. Michelle streichelte ihr immer wieder durch ihre Locken und über ihren Rücken, versuchte Trost zu spenden, so gut sie es konnte. Plötzlich bemerkte sie eine Bewegung in den Augenwinkeln und sie sah, dass Edward zu ihr gekommen war und auf sie hinab sah. In seinen Augen las sie Sorge und Frage zugleich. Auch ihm war klar, dass Vickys Zustand etwas mit Adhemar zu tun haben musste. Dankbar lächelte sie ihm zu, als er ihr bedeutete, dass er sie allein ließ. Sie formte mit den Lippen eine Liebesbekundung und er nickte lächelnd, während er ihr über den Kopf strich, bevor er durch den Geheimgang verschwand. Während sie ihm nachgesehen hatte, hatte sie nicht aufgehört Vicky mit Gesten zu beruhigen. Noch immer bebte der Körper des Mädchen, wurde immer wieder durch den Weinkrampf geschüttelt. Etwas schreckliches musste geschehen sein und das schlimmste war, dass sie genau wusste, dass es Adhemar gewesen sein musste, der ihrer Freundin so weh getan hatte. Lange saßen sie so, erst  als sie spürte, wie sich Vicky langsam beruhigte, ihr Körper schlaffer wurde und nun gegen sie lehnte, strich sie ihr die Haare aus dem Gesicht.

"Vicky...was ist geschehen? Willst du es mir nicht sagen?" Ein weiterer Schluchzer und das Mädchen drückte ihr Gesicht wieder an ihre Schulter. "Ich könnte dir dann sicher besser helfen..." Zärtlich strich sie über ihren Nacken.  

"Ich...er..." schluchzte sie erstickt. Die Worte, die sie sagen wollte, kamen nicht heraus und sie konnte nur verzweifelt den Kopf schütteln. Wieder spürte sie Michelles beruhigendes Streicheln an ihrem Rücken. Die Wärme ihrer Arme, die sie sanft wiegten, während sie leise Worte in ihre Locken flüsterte.

"Vicky..." Sie suchte nach Trost für das Mädchen, konnte aber keinen finden, so lange sie nicht wusste, was Adhemar getan hatte. Es tat ihr so weh zu wissen, dass er der Grund für den aufgelösten, völlig hoffnungslosen Zustand ihrer Freundin war. Warum sperrte er sich auf eine solch verletzende Art gegen sie? Warum strafte er sich und noch vielmehr Vicky, indem er sie stets aufs Neue von sich stieß oder demütigte?

"Pssst...ich frage und du nickst einfach, ja?" Sie hob den Kopf von ihrer Schulter, um ihr ins Gesicht sehen zu können. Sie nickte, dann lehnte sie sich wieder an Michelle, die ihre Stellung leicht veränderte, um ihren Bauch weniger zu belasten.

"Adhemar...?" fragte sie leise, ihre Hände streichelten wieder den Hinterkopf des Mädchens. Sie fühlte, wie sie sich bei der Erwähnung seines Namens versteifte, spürte dann jedoch ein Nicken an ihrer Schulter. "Hast du...gerade mit ihm gesprochen?" Wieder ein Nicken. "Und er hat dich einmal mehr sehr verletzt..." Es war keine Frage sondern eine Feststellung, doch Vicky nickte trotzdem. Michelle sah auf und schluckte. All ihr Hoffen schien vergebens gewesen zu sein. Sie hatte so fest daran geglaubt, dass Vicky ihm helfen konnte, all das schreckliche in seinem Leben zu vergessen, dass sie diejenige war, die ihm geben konnte, was er so dringend brauchte: Liebe und Zuneigung. Doch er wollte es nicht begreifen. Während sie Vicky sanft in ihren Armen wiegte, floss auch ihr eine Träne über die Wange. Sie weinte um Adhemar, über all den Schmerz, den er sich und Vicky zufügte. Es schien, als hätte das, was er gerade getan hatte, alles zerstört in Vicky, was einstmals hoffnungsvolle Zuneigung und Liebe gewesen war...nun erfüllte es sie nur noch mit Schmerz und Michelle hatte Angst, dass dadurch alles zerstört war, was Vicky hatte kämpfen lassen.

"Doch das wäre nicht so schlimm, nicht wahr? Seine Worte...all seine Taten würden dich nicht treffen, wenn du ihn nicht lieben würdest..." 

Nach einem Moment sah Vicky zu Michelle auf. Ihre Augen waren gerötet und voll Verzweiflung, während sie sich immer noch an der Freundin festhielt. 

"Woher...?" Vicky war bestürzt: War es so offensichtlich gewesen? Warum wusste die Königin von ihren Gefühlen? Sie wusste ja selbst erst seit gestern Abend, wie sie wirklich fühlte... 

Doch Michelle schüttelte nur traurig lächelnd den Kopf und Strich der Kleinen über die Wange.

"Der Tanz gestern sagte alles, doch ich habe es zuvor schon geahnt...du würdest alles für ihn tun, nicht wahr? Ihn einmal Lachen zu sehen, ihn glücklich zu machen, ist alles, was du möchtest..."

"Ich...liebe ihn mehr als mein eigenes Leben...Oh Michelle!" Die Wahrheit in ihren Worten, die überwältigende Klarheit darin, ließ sie verzweifelt aufschluchzen und wieder an Michelles Schulter sinken. Zwischen Tränen brachte sie nur immer wieder die gleichen bebenden, hoffnungslosen Worte hervor. Michelle selbst konnte die Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten, während sie Vicky an sich drückte und streichelte. "Es ist alles aus...oh Michelle, was soll ich tun? Er verachtete mich...und ich sollte ihn verachten. Statt dessen verachte ich mich für diese sinnlosen kindischen Gefühle für ihn...doch...ich liebe ihn. Ich kann es nicht ändern, so sehr ich es möchte, der Schmerz hört nicht auf! Es tut so verdammt weh! Was soll ich tun? Es ist alles so sinnlos...ich kann nicht mehr...was kann ich denn tun?" Die Worte sprudelten aus ihr heraus, es war pure Hoffnungslosigkeit, die aus ihr sprach. Und immer wieder war da die Frage: Wie sollte sie so jemals weiterleben können, wie bisher? Wie konnte sie ihn jemals vergessen und wieder das werden, was sie einst war? Es war unmöglich: Er würde sie verfolgen, auf immer, doch noch schlimmer war, dass auch die Hoffnungslosigkeit sie begleiten würde. Sie verachtete sich dafür, so für ihn zu empfinden. Er war es nicht wert, wenn er doch nur mit ihr spielte, sich nur einen Scherz daraus machte sie zu demütigen... Doch noch mehr hasste sie sich, da sie trotz dieser Erkenntnis ihr Herz nicht wandeln konnte. Niemals konnte aus dieser Liebe Hass werden, niemals würde es durch den Hass einfacher werden mit der Erinnerung zu leben. 

I belong to him

Although life is ashamed of me

Today, at last I know

who I am...

I belong to him

Please

Vain spirit, that leads me crying

Vain spirit, that nevertheless know how to sing

Rid me of my changing thought

That I belong to no-one but him

That I belonged to no-one but him

And that I live only for him

Where to gather my sighs?

Where, in the sky?

I'd like to run away...

I belong to him

I cannot find peace

And death laughs at me

Not even my dreams fulfil me anymore

I am consumed...

I belong to him

"Vicky." flüsterte Michelle erstickt, sie konnte die Hoffnungslosigkeit in jedem ihrer Worte hören, sie konnte sie sehen, in den Augen, dunkel vor Verzweiflung, und sie konnte fühlen, wie sie das Mädchen zerdrückte. Die Gestalt war klein unter dieser Last, bebte, wenn neue Schluchzer hervorbrachen. Sie war vollkommen ratlos, wusste nichts, was sie Vicky sagen könnte, um ihren Schmerz zu mildern. Und so schloss sie das Mädchen wieder in ihre Arme, um ihr wenigstens mit ihrer Gegenwart Trost zu schenken, während sie zutiefst wünschte, ihr helfen zu können. Nicht nur ihr, sondern auch Adhemar, der, wie sie wusste, noch immer mit seiner Vergangenheit kämpfte, die verhinderte, dass er endlich sein Glück und seine Liebe fand. Von dem sie wusste, dass ihm niemand helfen konnte; Vicky konnte Ursache oder Ziel sein, aber den letzten Schritt musste er alleine gehen.

So saßen sie auf dem Boden. Michelle wiegte das Mädchen in ihren Armen, streichelte tröstend über den roten Haarschopf und hauchte ab und an beruhigende Worte in ihr Ohr. Niemand störte sie und Michelle vermutete, dass sie das Edward zu verdanken hatten. 

******

Nach einer Weile hob sich der Kopf von ihrer Schulter und Vicky sah ihr ins Gesicht. Die Tränenspuren waren getrocknet, doch ihr Blick noch immer traurig und hoffnungslos. Etwas verloren begann sie ihr Kleid nach einem Taschentuch zu durchsuchen. "Danke..." Sie nahm Michelles, das ihr entgegengestreckt wurde. 

"Willst du reden?" fragte die Königin nochmals leise. "Doch ich verstehe es auch, wenn du es nicht möchtest."

"Doch...ich möchte schon..." Ein gut vernehmbares Schnäuzen ging einer Antwort voraus. "Er...ich bin aus versehen in seinem Gemach gelandet." Ein resigniertes Schulterzucken, während sie zu Michelle sah. Deren Augen wurden groß.

"Es war aus versehen...ich meine, wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass es gerade seines ist, hätte ich doch niemals einen Fuß hinein gesetzt!" Es war der Versuch einer Rechtfertigung, doch Michelle schüttelte nur den Kopf um ihr zu zeigen, dass dies nicht nötig war.

"Und dann?" Ein vorsichtiges Fragen.

"Ich hörte Schritte...habe mich hinter einem Vorhang versteckt, während er etwas an seinem Schreibtisch gemacht hat." Vicky senkte den Kopf und blickte auf das Spitzentaschentuch mit der eingestickten Krone in ihren Händen. 

"Aber er hat dich entdeckt..."

"Ja, und wir haben geredet! Es war schön!" Fast begeistert sah sie auf, doch Michelle blickte sie fragend an. "Ich meine wir haben geredet! Richtig geredet...nicht gestritten...uns nicht beleidigt, sondern geredet...fast freundlich neckend, und ich hatte wirklich das Gefühl, dass..." Ihre Stimme war immer leiser geworden.

"Dass...?" Michelle berührte sie am Arm.

"...dass er es genauso genossen hat wie ich. Doch dann hat er mein Ohr betrachtet, und ich konnte nicht anders und habe ihm mein Handgelenk gezeigt und gefragt, ob er mit seinem Werk zufrieden ist, oder ob er es doch lieber gehabt hätte, wenn ich keine Hand mehr hätte." Sie schluckte bei der Erinnerung schwer und streckte nun, wie zur Demonstration, auch Michelle ihr Handgelenk entgegen. "Niemals hätte ich das tun dürfen!" Wieder stiegen ihr Tränen in die Augen, und fast hysterisch rief sie. "Dann wäre es gar nicht so weit gekommen! Verstehst du? Wenn ich mein verdammtes Temperament unter Kontrolle hätte, wäre es niemals passiert!"

"Was denn um Gottes Willen, Vicky? Was wäre nicht passiert?" Michelle wollte sich das Schlimmste nicht vorstellen, wollte nicht glauben, dass Adhemar dazu fähig war. Wenn er Vicky geschlagen hatte, würde er sein Gesicht vor ihr verlieren... Michelle hatte viel Verständnis für sein Handeln, doch der Gedanke an diese Möglichkeit ließ Übelkeit in ihr aufsteigen. Es schwindelte sie. Sie schrak aus ihren Gedanken auf, als sie eine plötzliche Bewegung von Vicky wahrnahm. 

"Er hat mich geküsst, verdammt!!!" Nun flossen die Tränen wieder, und wütend schlug Vicky bei diesen Worten erneut mit der Faust auf den Boden neben sich. Dieses Mal spürte sie es, es schmerzte und sie verzog gequält das Gesicht. Verstohlen rieb sie sich das Handgelenk und vergrub sie dann in ihrem Kleid. Zaghaft blickte sie auf und in Michelles Augen, in denen sie nicht nur Erschrecken oder Überraschung sah, sondern vielmehr regelrechtes Entsetzen. 

Adhemar hatte sie geküsst! Nun war ihr jede Reaktion des Mädchens verständlich. Beinahe bildlich sah sie es vor sich: das große Fenster in seinem Gemach, das sie extra für ihn ausgesucht hatte; es war das schönste im gesamten Gästetrakt. Dann die schweren, roten Vorhänge, die es flankierten. Davor zwei Gestalten: Vicky und der schwarze Ritter. Zuerst im Gespräch, sich nicht aus den Augen lassend, sich immer vorsichtig fixierend, abschätzend, aber auch nicht fähig den Blick abzuwenden. Beide verbunden durch den Stolz, der es beiden unmöglich machte zu verlieren, durch die gegenseitige Faszination. Sie sah förmlich wie die Funken zwischen ihnen sprühten, wie beide in den Tiefen des Gegenübers nach mehr forschten und es fanden. Sie sah die Unsicherheit, aber auch die damit verbundene Hoffnung in den Augen des Mädchens, die darin schwelte. Doch auch die immer präsente Lebenslust, der starke Wille und noch stärkere Liebe. Sie sah, wie Adhemar sich von diesem Mädchen angezogen fühlte, wie sie etwas in ihm wachrief, das so lange schon verborgen war, ja, von dem er nicht einmal wusste, dass es vorhanden war. Etwas, das er nicht kannte und das ihm Angst einjagte in all seiner Größe und überwältigenden Macht. Etwas, das er so lange unterdrückt hatte, um sich zu schützen, dass es jetzt Reflex war, was er als nächstes tat. Während ein Teil in ihm, es wollte, diese Gefühle zulassen wollte, seinem Verlangen nachgeben wollte, so lehnte der andere dies ab. Sie sah, wie er nach dem Kinn des Mädchens griff, es zu sich zog und küsste. Küsste, bis sie antwortete und bis der andere Teil wieder die Kontrolle über ihn erlangte. Dann stieß er sie fort und verließ sie. 

Michelle blickte auf und sah, dass Vicky eine Antwort von ihr erwartete. Grüne Augen blickten sie unsicher fragend an. 

"Und dann ist er fort gegangen." 

Vicky nickte.

"Ja...er hat mich einfach stehen lassen...dabei...Ich dachte es wäre mehr gewesen, als bloß ein weiterer Versuch mich zu demütigen." Sie senkte den Blick, nur um ihn kurz darauf wieder zu heben. "Ich konnte mich nicht gegen ihn wehren...ich wollte es gar nicht mehr." Ein freudloses Lachen. "Er hat etwas in mir entfacht, das ich nicht kannte! Und jetzt... jetzt ist da nur noch diese schreckliche Leere, und ich wünsche mir nichts mehr, als wieder... Aber das ist unmöglich! Ich bin so dumm... so dumm..." Sie schüttelte zornig über sich selbst den Kopf, bis Michelle sie sanft an der Wange berührte. Als sie aufsah, blickte sie in die schönen, blauen Augen der Königin, die sanft lächelte.

"Es war Magie, nicht wahr? Du hattest das Gefühl, ihm nicht nah genug sein zu können, dort wo seine Hände deinen Körper berührten, hat er ein Feuer entfacht, das nun tief in dir brennt, schmerzhaft und verzehrend. Nur durch seine Nähe, durch seine Zärtlichkeit kann es Wärme und Geborgenheit schenken. Alles wonach dein Herz sich sehnt, ist er...seine Liebe."

Vicky wendete den Blick nicht von Michelle, als sie langsam, bestürzt über die genaue Beschreibung ihrer eigenen Gefühle nickte. Wie in Trance hauchte sie ein leises "Ja...". Michelle griff nach ihrer Hand und drückte sie sanft. In diesem Moment hatte sie die absolute Gewissheit, dass die Königin sie verstand, dass auch sie diese Gefühle kannte. Etwas lauter fügte sie hinzu, während sie immer noch in Michelles Augen sah: "Und das Feuer wird nicht verlöschen. Es wird weiter so zerstörerisch sein, denn seine Nähe und... seine Zärtlichkeit..." bei diesen Worten meinte Michelle einen Funken von Leidenschaft in den traurigen Augen zu sehen. "...sind unerreichbar für mich. Noch mehr schmerzt jedoch, dass ich weiß, dass es bleiben wird... es klingt vielleicht kindisch und naiv, doch ich weiß mit tödlicher Sicherheit, dass er der einzige Mann ist, für den ich je so empfinden kann, der einzige, den... ich jemals lieben werde." Vicky sah Michelle erwartungsvoll an. Sie sehnte sich nach einer Bestätigung, dass sie verstanden und ernst genommen wurde... dass sie nicht die einzige war, die dieses verzehrende Verlangen in sich trug. Ihr kamen all ihre Versuche zu erklären, wie es sich anfühlte, das Sehnen, die Leidenschaft und die Sicherheit über die Gefühle, so schäbig und unzureichend vor, dass sie wusste, dass nur ein Mensch, der schon einmal so empfunden hatte oder so empfand, sie verstehen konnte.  

Michelle sah sie stumm und beinahe fassungslos an. Wie sehr verstand sie, was Vicky ihr sagen wollte! Wie gut kannte sie dieses Gefühl, dieses unbeschreiblich Glück, zu wissen, dass man denjenigen getroffen hat, der für ewig die einzige Liebe sein wird. Die absolute Liebe, die sichere Gewissheit, dass ein Leben ohne die geliebte Person nicht mehr möglich war oder nicht mehr lebenswert. Dass man sich unvollständig fühlte ohne den Geliebten und nur ganz, wenn man in dessen Armen lag. Sie kannte dieses Glück, doch Vicky blieb nur der Schmerz all das zu wissen, doch zugleich auch, dass sie es niemals haben würde. Dass ihr immer das halbe und zerrissene Gefühl bleiben würde, egal, wo sie war, was sie tat oder wie viel Zeit verging. Alleine die Vorstellung von dem, was sie nun erleiden und fühlen musste, ließ ihr Tränen aufsteigen und sie erzittern.  Unwillkürlich streckte sie die Hände aus und legte ihre Stirn an Vickys. 

"Ja... ich verstehe dich. Ich verstehe dich nur zu gut. Niemals würde ich das einem Menschen wünschen, was dir geschehen ist... nicht einmal meinem größten Feind." Im Stillen schwor sie sich alles für Vickys Glück zu tun, egal, was es kostete. 

Vicky konnte nur ein Lächeln versuchen und Michelle dankbar ansehen. Sie konnte nicht ausdrücken, wie viel ihr dieser Moment mit der Freundin bedeutete, und so hoffte sie, dass diese es in ihrem Blick lesen konnte. Der Schmerz war noch immer da, noch immer sehr stark, doch durch die Nähe und das Verständnis schien er erträglicher geworden. Plötzlich fiel ihr Blick auf Michelles Bauch, und, froh die eigenen Sorgen etwas beiseite schieben zu können, meinte sie mahnend:

"Hey, du musst dich wieder hinlegen! Da sitzt du hier mit mir auf dem Boden, dabei können wir auch reden, während du liegst!"

Michelle musste lächeln, als sie zusah, wie Vicky mit einer flinken Bewegung auf den Beinen war. 

"Du hast recht." Als Vicky sie bei der Hand nahm und sie langsam aufstand, meinte sie zaghaft. "Vicky?"

"Hm?" Das Mädchen wendete sich ihr wieder zu und sah sie fragend an.

"Adhemar, er..." Etwas verlegen strich sich Michelle über den Bauch. "Ich glaube nicht, dass er dich mit dem Kuss demütigen wollte."

Vicky legte den Kopf schief, Frage in den Augen und die Königin sah auf.

"Dazu hätte es den Kuss nicht bedurft...er hätte andere, schlimmere Möglichkeiten dazu."

Einen Augenblick dachte Vicky darüber nach, verfluchte sich selbst, da sie wieder die schwache Hoffnung in sich aufkeimen fühlte. Sie schluckte, während sie wartete, dass Michelle fortfuhr.

"Ich meine..." Michelle brach ab, denn als sie nach der Hand ihrer Freundin griff, bemerkte sie die heiße Schwellung und die gerötete Haut. Entsetzt sah sie in Vickys Augen. "Was...wie ist das passiert? Das muss doch gekühlt werden..." Nun griff sie auch nach der anderen Hand. "Sie müssen schrecklich weh tun!"

"Ach..." etwas verlegen wehrte die Kleine ab und versuchte Michelle die Hände wieder zu entwinden, doch die Königin ließ nicht los, sondern blickte sie nur weiter fragend an. Leicht strich sie mit ihren kühleren Fingern über die glühende Haut, ganz sacht, so dass Vicky davon keinen zusätzlichen Schmerz erleiden musste.

"Ach, das ist schon nicht so schlimm..." sie biss sich auf die Lippen, schämte sich nun beinahe die Wahrheit zu gestehen. Gerade Michelle, die immer so sanft und beherrscht war, von ihrer Wut, ja, ihrem Jähzorn zu erzählen, gefiel ihr nicht. Bestimmt würde sie es lächerlich und kindisch finden. Jetzt fand sie ihre Reaktion ja selbst vollkommen übertrieben.

"Natürlich ist es schlimm!" widersprach ihr Michelle energisch. Vorsichtig stand sie auf. "Das sieht aus, als hätte dich ein Insekt gestochen...aber das war es nicht?!" die letzten Worte waren Frage und Feststellung zugleich. 

"Nein..." das Mädchen schüttelte den Kopf. "Aber versprich mir nicht zu lachen...ja?"

"Ich werde nicht lachen, aber was um Gottes Willen ist den passiert? Du kannst es mir ruhig erzählen...glaub mir, ich werde dich nicht auslachen, ehrlich." Beteuerte sie.

Vicky sah sie lange an, ihr Gesicht nachdenklich, während sie auf den Boden sah, um Michelles Blick auszuweichen. "Ich war es... als ich so wütend und verletzt war, habe ich mit den Fäusten auf den Boden geschlagen... ich habe den Schmerz gar nicht bemerkt, einfach nur geschlagen und geschlagen... erst als ich mich etwas beruhigt hatte, spürte ich ihn. Inzwischen ist er aber wieder abgeklungen, wirklich!" bekräftigte sie nickend. "Es sieht viel schlimmer aus, als es ist!"

"Trotzdem musst du es kühlen." Michelle wusste nicht genau, ob sie über Vickys Temperament und ihren Zorn lachen oder entsetzt sein sollte. Es war einerseits so typisch für ihre Freundin, dass sie lachen musste; andererseits zeugte es von ihrer großen Verzweiflung, dass sie sogar so weit ging, sich selbst zu verletzen. Ob bewusst oder unbewusst. Mit einem leisen Seufzer wandte sie sich um und rief nach einer Bediensteten.

"Vicky, glaube mir, ich bin immer für die da und werde mein möglichstes tun, damit ich dir helfen kann. Ich bin deine Freundin und ich hoffe, du kannst das gleiche sagen..." Nach einer Pause, redete sie weiter. "Wann immer du Sorgen hast, bitte scheue dich nicht, zu mir zu kommen." Sie hatte beide Hände der Kleinen ergriffen und hielt sie zärtlich fest.

Nach einer Weile sah sie deren Nicken und beinahe erleichtert atmete sie auf.

"Majestät ließen nach mir rufen."

Michelle wandte sich an die Bedienstete, die in eine tiefe Verbeugung gesunken war.

"Ja, bringe mir bitte eine Schüssel kaltes Wasser und ein weiches Tuch."

Mit einem Nicken verließ das Dienstmädchen das Zimmer wieder. Die Königin wendete sich wieder Vicky zu.

"Komm, setzten wir uns, ja?" Als das Mädchen nickte, ging sie mit ihr zum Chaiselongue zurück und sie ließen sich ganz dicht beieinander nieder. Nach nur einigen Augenblicken wurde die Türe wieder geöffnet.

"Mylady, das Wasser, wie kann ich Majestät behilflich sein?"

"Stell es einfach hierhin." Michelle zeigte auf den kleinen Beistelltisch neben sich. "Du darfst gehen. Danke." Obwohl die Zofe etwas verwirrt aussah, nickte sie nur, bevor sie sich verbeugte und die beiden jungen Frauen wieder allein ließ. Vicky sah zu, wie Michelle mit ihren schlanken weißen Händen das Tuch im Wasser tränkte und auswrang. In ihrem Kopf wirbelten tausend Gedanken und Gefühle durcheinander.

"Michelle?" 

"Hm?" Fragend sah sie zu ihrer Freundin.

"Adhemar...du sagtest vorhin, dass du nicht glaubst, dass er mich geküsst hat um mich zu demütigen. Du hast nicht zu Ende gesprochen..."

Michelle verharrte in ihrer Bewegung, als sie Vickys verlorenen Blick sah bei dieser Frage. In ihren Augen stand eine seltsam zaghafte Hoffnung, die sie wohl zu unterdrücken versuchte. Diese Tatsache ließ ihr Herz schneller schlagen. Vicky musste die Hoffnung und die Träume in sich am Leben erhalten. Das Feuer in ihr, das was Adhemar vielleicht retten konnte, musste überleben, dann war es vielleicht noch nicht zu spät. Was er gerade mit ihr getan hatte, war zerstörerisch gewesen, doch Vicky war stark genug um vielleicht doch weiter kämpfen zu können. War es nicht genau diese stolze Stärke, das lodernde Temperament in ihr, das Adhemar faszinierte...verwandelte? Solange sie dies nicht verlor, war noch nicht alles verloren. Jetzt, da Michelle dieses hoffnungsvolle Leuchten in Vickys verzweifeltem Ausdruck fand, bemerkte sie, dass etwas von dem unbändigen Willen für das Glück zu kämpfen, in ihr überlebt hatte. Ein trauriges Lächeln zeigte sich auf ihrem Gesicht, dann wandte sie den Blick ab. Sie konnte ihr nicht in das Gesicht sehen. Nicht solange sie nicht wusste, was sie sagen sollte. Jedes Wort schien ihr das falsche zu sein. Wenn sie Vickys Hoffnung sah, so hatte sie Angst sie zu zerstören. Das Mädchen war so verzweifelt und verletzt, dass sie das Gefühl hatte, ihr mit jeder Erwähnung Adhemars neue Wunden zuzufügen. Und trotzdem war da noch immer Hoffnung und Stärke in ihr, wo andere längst aufgegeben hatten. Vicky war stark, sie konnte so vieles schaffen. Vielleicht sogar das unmögliche. Vielleicht konnte sie es schaffen, den anderen Adhemar wieder zum Vorschein zu bringen. Michelle hatte es gesehen, in seinen Augen, das amüsierte und sogar das freundlich Funkeln, wenn er in Vickys Gegenwart war. Sie hatte gesehen, wie sich etwas in ihm begann zu wehren, gegen seine Erziehung und gegen seine Angst vor der Schwäche, die noch immer in ihm war, die immer stärker wurde. Sie hatte gesehen, dass er es wollte, die Zärtlichkeit und Liebe, die Vicky ihm versprach. Doch sie wusste auch, dass er noch immer nicht bereit war den letzten Schritt zu gehen. Was, wenn er es nie war? Dieser Gedanke erschreckte sie zutiefst. Wenn er sich und Vicky das Glück verweigerte, wenn er nicht gegen sich selbst gewann? Sie wusste es nicht. 

Ihre Hände beschäftigten sich mit dem feuchten Tuch. Ohne aufzusehen nahm sie die Hände ihrer Freundin und wickelte sie hinein, so dass die Kühle den Schmerz lindern konnte. Was sollte sie Vicky jetzt sagen? Durfte sie ihr Hoffnung machen, wo sie nicht genau wusste, ob es nicht vergebens war? Wenn er sich ihr nie öffnete, dann verletzte sie sie noch mehr. Tat sie es aber nicht, verlor sie vielleicht den Mut zu kämpfen oder den Glauben an das, was sie stets wieder aufstehen ließ, sie jeden Tag aufs neue stärkte und all ihre Träume darstellte. 

"Vicky..." Sie sah auf, wo sie dem fragendem Gesicht des Mädchens begegnete. "...ich weiß nicht, was ich dir sagen darf, was das richtige ist."

"Sag mir bitte, was du denkst...bitte, du kennst ihn besser als jeder andere Mensch." Bat Vicky, und Michelle nickte.

"Er existiert, weißt du? Hinter einem Wall aus eisigem Stein gibt es den wirklichen Adhemar. Du hast es dir nicht nur eingebildet, es war nicht nur dein Wunschdenken. Du bist die einzige, die ihn zum Vorschein bringt... ich habe es gesehen, ich sehe, dass du die Mauern ins Wanken bringst."

"Aber das tust du doch auch! Ich meine wenn er für dich so empfinden kann, dann..." Sie sah auf. "Du bist so vollkommen anders als ich! Du bist sanft und liebenswürdig, schön, klug und gebildet...wie kann er da für jemanden wie mich..."

"Nein, Vicky." Michelle unterbrach sie. Sie konnte nicht mit anhören, was Vicky sich da einredete. Ihr war bei diesen Worten bewusst geworden, dass es nichts nützte ihre Hoffnung für sich zu behalten. Wenn sie nun schwieg, dann würde sowohl Vicky, als auch Adhemar ein Leben lang unglücklich sein. Nur wenn sie Vicky die Hoffnung wiedergab, dass sie die Mauern um Adhemar vollkommen einreißen konnte, würde sie weiter kämpfen... sich nicht unterkriegen lassen. Sie wusste, dass nur das Mädchen das konnte, dass dies die einzige Möglichkeit war, und deshalb konnte sie nicht mehr schweigen. "Mich liebt er ja auch nicht. Vicky, sieh mich an," sie hob sanft das Kinn der Freundin an, damit diese sie ansehen musste, "Niemals habe ich Adhemar so gesehen, wie wenn du in seiner Nähe bist. Du weckst etwas in ihm, das er nicht kennt. Er wehrt sich dagegen, ja... und vielleicht wird die Kälte und Einsamkeit, die ihn beherrscht, gewinnen... das möchte ich dir nicht ausreden. Doch wenn ihn jemand von den Mauern um sein Herz und seine Seele vollends befreien kann, dann bist du es." Michelle senkte den Blick, nur um sie kurz darauf wieder anzusehen. "Seine Gefühle für mich sind aus Mitleid entstanden. Wir waren beide einsam und die Kälte hatte sich in uns ausgebreitet." Sie schluckte traurig, bei dem Gedanken an ihre Kindheit. "Vielleicht wollte er mich mit seiner Zuneigung vor einem ebenso traurigen Schicksal wie seinem eigenen bewahren... wir brauchten uns beide. Ich liebe ihn, ja... ich liebe ihn wie einen Bruder, einen Vertrauten. Und er liebt mich; er liebt mich, wie man eine Schwester liebt, doch Leidenschaft... Vicky, er hatte viele Mätressen, ich habe ihn mit vielen Frauen gesehen, doch bei keiner habe ich jemals dieses warme Funkeln der Leidenschaft in seinen Augen gesehen, wie in dem Moment, als er dich gestern Abend in den Armen hielt." Sie strich der Kleinen über die Wange. "Du möchtest wissen, was ich denke? Ich glaube...nein, ich bin mir sicher, dass er dich liebt. Er wehrt sich dagegen, versteht nicht, warum gerade du es bist. Ich weiß nicht, ob du etwas von seinem Elternhaus weißt, von der Erziehung, die an den Königshäusern praktiziert wird, aber glaube mir: Er hat Dinge gelernt... Dinge verinnerlicht, die ihn zu dem machten, was er nun ist. Er hat viel erlebt, Vicky, und nicht sehr viele schöne Sachen. Das alles hat sich ihm eingebrannt, ließ ihn so werden, wie er ist, doch ich glaube, dass du die Macht hast, ihn davon zu befreien." Michelle sah Vicky eindringlich an, die mit halb geöffnetem Mund jedes ihrer Worte einzusaugen schien. "Ich kann nicht garantieren, dass du gewinnen wirst, doch wenn du nicht um ihn und um euer beider Glück kämpfst, dann hast du schon verloren."

"Dann..." Vicky blickte ihr fest in die Augen. Sie spürte förmlich wie sie aus den Worten ihrer Freundin Kraft bezog und Hoffnung, mehr als sie je zu hoffen gewagt hatte. '...doch ich glaube, dass du die Macht hast ihn davon zu befreien...' Sie hatte die Macht...ja, sie konnte es! "...dann werde ich kämpfen!" sie nickte um ihre Worte zu unterstreichen. "Nicht nur meinetwegen und seinetwegen, sondern auch, damit die anderen den wahren Adhemar sehen." 

"Ja, die anderen sollen ihn auch kennen lernen. Ich weiß, dass du es kannst." Sie lächelte, unendlich froh, wieder Zuversicht und etwas von der alten Fröhlichkeit in den grünen Augen des Mädchens zu sehen.

*~*~*

Er war schon bei den Stallungen, als er plötzlich kehrt macht und den Weg zurücklief, den er eben gekommen war. 

Zurück durch die Halle, die Treppe hinauf und den endlos langen Gang, der in den Gästetrakt führte.

Er wusste nicht, weshalb er das tat. Dass er es tat, war alles, was zählte. Etwas rief ihn zurück, etwas starkes, das er nicht kannte, es jetzt aber endlich einordnen konnte. Doch er verschwendete keinen Gedanken daran, hatte nur das Bild Victorias vor sich. Wie sie regungslos vor ihm stand, über alle Maßen verletzt und verzweifelt. Wie das Feuer in ihren Augen langsam erlosch und sie sich mit Tränen füllten. Und er war der Grund. Sein Eis hatte es erstickt, seinetwegen rannen heiße Tränen ihre Wange hinab. Mit seiner Tat hatte er vermutlich alles in ihr zerstört, was er an ihr liebte: ihren Stolz, ihren unbändigen Lebenswillen, das Kindliche, das ihn amüsierte und fesselte zugleich und ihre Gefühle für ihn. Deshalb ging er zurück. Er hatte zwar keine Ahnung, was er dann tun wollte, doch er wusste, er musste einfach zurück zu ihr. Wieder gutmachen, was er zerstört hatte, retten, was er noch retten konnte. Noch nie zuvor hatte er so etwas getan, doch noch nie zuvor hatte er etwas derartiges für einen anderen Menschen empfunden. Liebe. Doch alles was jetzt zählte, war nicht die Vergangenheit, sondern die Gegenwart.

Er stand vor der Tür zu seinem Gemach. Und beinahe fühlte er so etwas wie Angst. Aber nicht die Angst, die er zuvor hatte. Die dumme, stolze Angst vor der Schwäche, vor der Schmach, sondern dass sie nicht mehr dort sein könnte, dass sie gegangen war. Den Ort nicht ertragen konnte, wo er sie behandelt hatte wie Dreck, ihre Gefühle verletzt und ihren Willen gebrochen hatte. Noch immer konnte er sie in seinen Armen spüren, ihren Körper und ihren Mund und er wollte sie wieder halten. Dieses Mal jedoch nicht, weil sie ihn faszinierte, weil er sie begehrte, sondern weil er sie trösten und sie beruhigen wollte. Ihr zeigen, was er nicht sagen konnte. Nun lag alles so klar vor ihm, es gab keine innere Stimme, die ihm sagte, er müsste sie verletzen und sie verachten. Es war nur die eine Seite da, die ihm klar machte, dass alles richtig war. Es war richtig, dass er dieses Mädchen wieder spüren wollte, dass er zurückging und dass er sie liebte. Entschlossen öffnete er die Tür, um das Gemach leer vorzufinden. Sie war gegangen. Es war vorbei. Ohne dem unpersönlichen Raum noch einen zweiten Blick zu schenken, wandte er sich ab und ging. 

Durch den endlos langen Gang, der aus dem Gästetrakt führte, die Treppe hinab und durch die Halle.

Im Stall nahm er die Zügel seiner Stute aus der Hand seines Bediensteten, saß auf und ritt aus der Burg. 

*~*~*

Sie musterte sorgfältig ihr Spiegelbild in der silbernen Platte, auf der zuvor das Brot serviert worden war. Zufrieden nickte sie. Ihre Entgleisung war für andere kaum zu bemerken. Ihr Teint war ebenmäßig wie immer und ihre Frisur war auch wieder geordnet.

"Fräulein!" 

Die Angesprochene zuckte zusammen, als Jocelyn durch die Tür trat. Sie war gerade noch damit beschäftigt gewesen, darauf zu lauschen, was darin vorging.

"Ja, Mylady." Sie versuchte sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, dass sie ein schlechtes Gewissen hatte.

"Seien sie so gut und beseitigen sie die Schweinerei, die mein Gemahl hinterlassen hat." 

"Ja, Mylady." Das Mädchen nickte und sah ihr nach. 'Arrogante Zicke, als ob ich nicht genau wüsste, von wem die "Schweinerei" stammte!'


	18. Overcome

_Hallo ihr (hoffentlich noch) treuen Leser!_

_Hier geht's endlich weiter mit dem Leben und Lieben im mittelalterlichen London, voll Drama, Leidenschaft und Liebe! höh_

_Gefundene Rechtschreibfehler dürfen behalten werden, auf Grund von Beta-Reader Mangels. Aber mal ehrlich: Wollt ihr lieber ein paar Rechtschreibfehler oder ewig keine Fortsetzung? Ihr entscheidet, stimmen sie bitte jetzt… ._

_Also viel Spaß (wir hatten ihn beim Schreiben)!_

_Herzliche Grüße von Kate und Michelle!_

**Chapter**** 18: Overcome**

„Sie hat sich zu einer richtigen Zicke gemausert." Wat spuckte angewidert aus, als er von Jocelyn sprach.

„Wem sagst du das?" Kate zog die schwere Lederschürze aus, die sie zum Schmieden anhatte.

Sie hatte gerade eine Rüstung fertiggestellt, die ein französischer Gesandter in Auftrag gegeben hatte. Nun musste sie auf Will warten, um seine Maße zu nehmen.

„Und sonst?"

„Was und sonst?" Sie sah Wat nicht an, während sie mit ihm sprach, sondern beugte sich über eine Waschschüssel und begann ihre Hände und Arme zu waschen.

„Na ja... fühlst du dich wohl dort?" Wat verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah zu, wie Kate mit den Händen Wasser aufnahm um sich das Gesicht zu waschen.

„Ja." Sie griff nach dem Handtuch. „Wat... die Einladungen, die vom Königspaar für euch ausgeschrieben sind, warum nehmt ihr sie nicht wahr?" Nachdem sie das Gesicht abgetrocknet hatte, kam sie zu ihm.

„Ach Kate, das ist einfach nicht meine Welt. Ich könnte das nicht so wie du und Will... und sogar Vicky! Bei der hätte ich am wenigsten erwartet, dass sie sich in der Burg wohl fühlt... nach all dem, was ihre Meinung über den Adel war." Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ihr könntet eure Meinung auch ändern! Edward und Michelle..." Doch Wat unterbrach sie mit einem erneuten Kopfschütteln.

„Ich weiß, dass sie nett sind... aber, ich werde mit Roland irgendwann eine Kneipe eröffnen! Das wollte ich schon immer! Und bis dahin sind wir Will's Knappen. Das ist OK!" Er legte Kate den Arm um die Schulter und sie musste lächeln. Langsam nickte sie.

„Und überhaupt, mal ehrlich, könntest du dir Roland und mich im Schloss vorstellen?" Er lachte selbst bei diesem Gedanken.

„Hmm..." sie blickte scheinbar prüfend an ihm hinab. „Nee, wirklich nicht... in dieser gar schrecklichen Aufmachung und den ungewaschenen Haaren... tststs. Sie schüttelte den Kopf, legte den Arm um ihn. „Was meinst du würde Jocelyn dazu sagen?"

Beide kicherten. Dann ließ er sie los und sah ihr wieder ins Gesicht. „Kate, sag mir bitte, behandelt sie dich schlecht? Ich meine so arrogant und von oben herab."

Schweigend erwiderte sie seinen Blick, schließlich verneinte sie.

„Wirklich nicht?" Bohrte er. „Ich bin vielleicht nicht der hellste, aber Augen im Kopf habe ich. Und ich sehe genau, wie anders du bist, wenn du aus dem Schloss zurückkehrst. Hat sie etwas damit zu tun? Denn wenn ja, dann werde ich ihr einmal einen Besuch abstatten und ihr klarmachen, was ich davon halte – egal, ob sie Will's Verlobte ist!" Betonte er.

„Glaube mir, das wird nicht nötig sein." Meinte sie ruhig, während sie ihm die Hand auf die Schulter legte. „Ich kann mich recht gut selbst wehren, wenn ich muss." Sie lächelte still. Dann deutete sie auf den Hammer, der auf dem Amboss lag. „Denkst du ich würde das noch machen, wenn ich mich nicht selbst durchsetzen könnte?"

„Okay, aber wenn du Hilfe brauchst..."

Sie mussten das Gespräch unterbrechen, da sich die Türe öffnete und ein großgewachsener Franzose hereintrat.

„Guten Abend, Sir."

„Guten Abend, haben sie schon geschlossen?"

„Nein, sie können gerne hereinkommen." Dann meinte sie an Wat gewandt. „ Du kannst jetzt gehen, wenn du willst. Ich schaffe das auch alleine."

„Okay." Er nickte.

„Danke für deine Hilfe." Sie lächelte noch einmal zum Abschied.

„Was kann ich für sie tun?"

„Sie sind doch die fantastische Waffenschmiedin, oder?"

„Ich kenne keine andere."

„Man hat mir schon viel über sie erzählt, aber jeder hat bisher verschwiegen, dass sie eine Schönheit sind." Er trat näher und nahm ihre Hand zum Handkuss.

„Womit kann ich ihnen helfen?" wiederholte sie, wobei sie die letzte Bemerkung ignorierte.

„Nun, bevor wir nach Frankreich abreisen, wollte ich eine neue Rüstung anfertigen lassen. Da hat man mir sie empfohlen. Sie arbeiten mit völlig neuem Stahl, sagte man."

„Das ist wahr."

„Bis wann könnte sie fertig sein. Wir reisen in vier Tagen ab."

„Das sollte kein Problem darstellen. Ich benötige lediglich ihre Maße. Dann können sie in drei Tagen zum Anpassen wieder erscheinen."

„Sie können von mir alles bekommen, auch wenn es über die Maße hinausgeht."

Sie griff mit einem leisen Seufzer zum Maßstab, trat dann zu ihm, obwohl es ihr innerlich widerstrebte.

„Hallo! Störe ich?"

Erschrocken fuhren beide herum, auf Kates Gesicht zeichnete sich Erleichterung ab. Sie hatte bereits bedauert, Wat nach Hause geschickt zu haben. Der Gedanke mit diesem gelackten Casanova alleine zu sein, gefiel ihr nicht.

„Nein, Will, du störst in keinster Weise. Ich habe noch einen Kunden, aber wenn du warten willst... Und nachher muss ich noch ein Schwert überarbeiten, doch das wird nicht viel Zeit in Anspruch nehmen."

„OK..." Er musterte den französischen Ritter. „Ich warte." Ohne ihn aus den Augen zu lassen, trat er ein und lehnte sich gegen ein Regal.

„Sir William, wenn ich nicht irre. Es ist mir eine Ehre den ersten Ritter von England kennen zu lernen." Der Franzose spitzte die Lippen auf besonders vornehme Art und nickte.

„Und mit wem habe ich das Vergnügen?" Fragte Will trocken und in wenig vornehmem Ton.

„Sir Duvalle. (Ich will jetzt nix hören!!!!)"

„Ah." Will verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und tat so als würde er überlegen. „Noch nie was von ihnen gehört, bedaure." Er hatte keine Ahnung, warum ihm dieser Kerl so unsympathisch war.

„Würden sie sich bitte umdrehen?" Kate hatte dem Gespräch zugehört, und versuchte die angespannte Atmosphäre etwas zu entspannen. Sie hoffte, Duvalle würde durch ihre Aktion keine Gelegenheit dazu haben über Wills freche Worte nachzudenken.

„Aber natürlich Gnädigste... wie gesagt: Für sie tue ich doch alles."

Kate versuchte sich zu einem Lächeln zu zwingen, und war froh, als ihr Duvalle endlich den Rücken zudrehte. Mit einer Geste zu Will bedeutete sie ihm, dass er sich zurückhalten solle, was er allerdings nur mit einem Gesichtverziehen beantwortete: 'Ich denk nicht dran!'. Kate musste kichern, doch verbot es sich. Sie versuchte krampfhaft ernst zu bleiben, während sie an Duvalle Maß nahm und gleichzeitig Will zusehen musste, wie dieser den anderen Ritter in zahlreichen Bewegungen nachahmte.

„Fertig." Kate legte das Maß zur Seite und biss sich auf die Lippen um nicht laut loszulachen: Mit dem im Moment, in dem sich Duvalle wieder umdreht, stand Will wieder gelassen an das Regal gelehnt da und lächelte treudoof.

„Wann darf ich denn wiederkommen, um das Meisterwerk der Schmiedekunst auf euren kundigen, wunderschönen Händen entgegen zu nehmen?" Um seine Worte zu unterstreichen griff er nach Kates Hand und gab ihr einen Handkuss. Die junge Frau konnte sich nun ein Grinsen nicht mehr verkneifen, da sie Wills Geste im Hintergrund beobachtete, der so tat als würde er würgen.

„In drei Tagen."

„Oh, also ein Tag nach der Hochzeit... eurer Hochzeit, Sir William." Ohne Kates Hand loszulassen, wendete er sich mit einer schnellen Bewegung zu dem Angesprochenen. Dieses Mal hatte er nicht mit Duvalles Reaktion gerechnet. Schnell stellte er sich wieder aufrecht hin und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, während er sich räusperte.

„Es ist wirklich sehr, sehr großzügig, dass die Einladungen auch an alle französischen Gäste gingen. Es scheint ein pompöses Fest zu werden. Nun, erfreulich, denn so haben wir das Vergnügen noch einige Tage länger in England zu verweilen." Er machte eine ausladende Bewegung. „Die Schönheit..." sein Tonfall was so überheblich, dass klar wurde, dass er es ironisch meinte. „... dieses rauen Landes mag sich für ein französisches Gemüt vielleicht nicht zum Leben eignen, doch es ist sehr interessant die Sitten und Gebräuche hier zu studieren." Mit einem Seitenblick auf Kate und einem schleimigen Lächeln, fuhr er fort. „Sie haben auch ihre Vorteile, wie ich mit Freuden feststellen durfte."

„Wie darf ich das verstehen?" ihr Ton war kühl, aber noch immer höflich.

„Nun... in Frankreich wäre es einer Frau sicher nicht gestattet das Schmiedehandwerk auszuüben. Dort müssen Frauen still und gesittet sein. Sie werden jung verheiratet und dann sind sie gezwungen im Haus zu verweilen, während ihre Schönheit langsam verwelkt."

Will zog die Augenbraue hoch. „Soso?"

„Doch sie sind frei und selbstständig, ihre Schönheit nicht versteckt... was auch eine Schande wäre."

„Ich bin Schmiedin, Sir."

„Gewiss doch! Und ich bin sicher, was ihre Hände herstellen ist ein Meisterwerk. Doch in erster Linie sind sie eine Frau. Haben sie denn keine Angst, wenn sie alleine hier leben?" Er blickte sich um, streifte Will kühl, der noch immer in gleicher Haltung dastand und ihn ebenso gleichgültig musterte.

„Nein, ich habe keine Angst!" Zufrieden beobachtete Will, dass in ihren Augen jetzt etwas wie Trotz funkelte. Obwohl sie noch immer ruhig war, konnte er förmlich sehen, dass ihr Zorn wuchs. „Und woher wissen sie überhaupt, dass ich hier alleine lebe?"

Sir Duvalle winkte lässig ab. „So etwas spricht sich herum. Sie müssen wissen im Schloss redet man viel über sie."

„Lieber möchte ich es nicht wissen." Kate ging einen Schritt zurück, als er näher auf sie zutrat.

„Sir!" Will wurde es jetzt zuviel. Wie dieser Kerl seine Schmiedin behandelte, ging ihm gehörig auf die Nerven. ‚Als wäre sie ein Objekt, das er zu kaufen gedachte.' Dabei war es ihr sichtlich unangenehm, sah dieser Lackaffe das denn nicht? Er stieß sich vom Regal ab und durchquerte den Raum mit wenigen Schritten.

„Ein Mann wie sie hat sicher nicht viel Zeit. Wir wollen sie nicht unnötig in Anspruch nehmen."

Überrascht, aber auch erleichtert sah Kate auf. Was Will tat war unverschämt und sie hätte es niemals gewagt, doch sie war froh, dass er bemerkt hatte, wie sehr sie Sir Duvalles Gegenwart sie störte und ihr helfen wollte.

„Die Zeit, die ich in der Nähe einer schönen Dame verbringe ist niemals unnötig."

„Nun, aber wie sie vorhin richtig erkannt haben, ist Kate nicht nur schön, sondern auch eine Schmiedin." Will stellte sich vor Kate, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, und da er Duvalle um mindestens einen halben Kopf überragte, sah er auffordernd auf diesen hinab. „Und sie hat zu tun."

Kate schluckte. Das war ein glatter Rausschmiss. Ihr Herz pochte schrecklich, obwohl sie versuchte es krampfhaft zu ignorieren. In ihrem Magen herrschte Aufruhr. Will verteidigte sie so beherzt, dass ein warmes Glücksgefühl ihren Rücken hinab rann. Sie wollte es nicht, doch starrte sie ihn trotzdem an. Sie sah sein Profil, das herausfordernde Funkeln in seinen Augen, den energischen Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht. Sie sah das angespannte Spiel seiner Armmuskulatur sogar durch das Oberteil. So kannte sie ihren Freund nicht, doch es gefiel ihr. Ihr gefiel, wie er sie verteidigte. Ihr gefiel, dass er diesen Kerl sogar schlagen würde, käme er ihr zu nahe... ihr gefiel es von Will beschützt zu werden.

„Nun." Ein nervöses Räuspern; Duvalle sah nervös zu Will auf, dann ein sehnsüchtiger Seitenblick zum Ausgang. „Dann werde ich sie wohl nicht weiter stören." Schnell ging er ein Schritt zurück, verneigte sich vor Kate. „Mylady, ich freue mich darauf sie wieder zu sehen. Die drei Tage werden mir wie eine Ewigkeit vorkommen." An Will gewandt, meinte er lediglich steif. „Sir..." Dann verließ er schnell, ohne ein weiteres Wort, die Schmiede.

„Wow, diese Franzosen sind ganz schön harte Brocken, was?" Will drehte sich grinsend zu Kate um.

„Hmhm... danke." Sie lächelte, sah ihn an, doch dann wendete sie sich schnell ab. „Der war wirklich sehr aufdringlich."

„Da schätzt man doch gleich wieder Adhemars kalte Gleichgültigkeit... er wäre sicher ein einfacherer Kunde." Er hörte ihr Lachen, und sah zu, wie sie aus einer Kiste das Schwert holte, das sie zu bearbeiten hatte.

Sie war froh Gelegenheit zu haben Wills Blick auszuweichen. Kate hatte gefühlt, wie ihr das Blut in die Wangen geschossen war bei ihren Gedanken und Gefühlen vorhin. Sie hatte Angst, er könne merken, dass ihre Wangen nicht bloß von der Hitze des Schmiedefeuers so gerötet waren.

„Zeig mal!" Erschrocken drehte sie sich herum. Lautlos war er neben sie getreten und griff jetzt nach dem Schwert.

Wieder so nah... sie war ihm wieder so nah. In ihren Ohren rauschte das Blut und sie fühlte die Wärme seines Körpers, als er ihr die Waffe aus der Hand nahm. Unsicher und mit zitternden Knien ging sie einen Schritt zurück.

„Für wen?" Er machte eine lässige Geste mit dem Schwert und sah wie sie zuckte, doch sie wich nicht weiter von ihm weg. Das Feuer war schon halb herunter gebrannt und so erschien ihm ihr Gesicht, als glühe es von innen heraus. Ihre Augen waren groß, doch er hatte das Gefühl, dass sie ihn gar nicht wahr nahm. Dass sie wieder weit weg war, in ihren Gedanken, wie so oft in letzter Zeit. Eine Haarsträhne hatte sich gelöst und legte sich wie ein Schatten auf ihre Wange.

„Kate?"

„Hm? Was?" Sie hatte nicht auf seine Worte geachtet und bemerkte erst jetzt, dass er auf eine Antwort zu warten schien.

„Für wen das Schwert ist! Sieht nach einer französischen Arbeit aus." Doch sein Versuch ein Gespräch mit ihr zu beginnen, scheiterte kläglich. Kate ging schulterzuckend an ihm vorbei, nachdem sie ihm das Schwert aus der Hand genommen hatte und begann das Feuer zu schüren.

„Ja, auch von einem Franzosen... ich sagte ja bereits: Der Besuch belebt das Geschäft." Sie lächelte ihm flüchtig zu, dann griff sie nach dem schweren Schmiedehammer, wog ihn zuerst einen Moment in der Hand, bevor sie mit der anderen das Schwert nahm und die Klinge auf den Amboss legte.

Will beobachtete sie, wie sie erst einige Probeschläge auf den Amboss versuchte und dann die Klinge ins Feuer hielt. Ihr Gesicht loderte hell auf, die Flammen glänzten in ihren Augen als sie die Waffe der Glut übergab. Die Hitze ließ die Haare aufwehen. Den Blick noch immer auf das Schmiedefeuer gerichtet, trat sie zurück. Noch einige Male bewegte sie den Blasebalg und beobachtete, wie die Flammen höher schlugen und es weiß aufglühte. Eine Welle der Hitze streifte ihn, während er zusah, wie sie ihre Haare nach hinten schob und wieder zu einem Knoten band. Das Feuer brannte so hell, dass er kaum hinsehen konnte, doch sie wandte sich nicht ab. Er konnte den Blick nicht von ihr wenden, obwohl ihm gar nicht bewusst war, dass er sie anstarrte. Für einen Moment hatte er ihre Haare gesehen, lang und schimmernd im Licht des Feuers. Ihre kleine Gestalt bewegte sich vor den hochschlagenden Flammen, mit einer schnellen Geste band sie sich ihre Schürze um und griff nach der Zange. Prüfend zog sie das Schwert heraus und betrachtete die schwach glühende Klinge. Langsam fuhr sie in kurzem Abstand mit der Hand die Schneide nach um die Wärme zu spüren. Erneut erschien ihm ihre Bewegung beinahe liebend und es machte ihm klar, wie viel ihr das Schmieden bedeutete. Als sie schließlich den Hammer nahm und begann damit die Klinge zu bearbeiten, stand er reglos da, sah ihr zu... beobachtete die kraftvollen, gekonnten Schläge. Sie hielt die Lippen leicht geöffnet; es schien ihm, als wäre sie in einer anderen Welt. Das Feuer erhellte ihr Gesicht, spiegelte sich in ihren dunklen Augen, ließ ihre Wangen glühen. Sein Herz schlug schneller, als er der hingebungsvollen Leidenschaft in jeder ihrer Bewegungen gewahr wurde... eine Leidenschaft, die sie nun ausstrahlte, und die ihn bannte. Starr... überwältigt beobachtete er ihr, bereits vom Ruß leicht geschwärztes, Gesicht; wie sie den Hammer hielt, kraftvoll und doch mit seltsamer Sanftheit; wie sie sich den Schweiß mit dem Ärmel von der Stirn wischte ohne die Klinge aus den Augen zu lassen... es war ein Bild vollkommener Konzentration und Beherrschtheit, und doch ein Bild voll Leidenschaft, ja Schönheit. Es war seine Kate, von der er den Blick nicht wenden konnte: Ihre Leidenschaft, die Tatsache, dass sie sich so voll und ganz einer Sache ergab, schien sie leuchten zu lassen mit den Flammen, die vor ihr empor stiegen, sie erhellten und in heißes Licht tauchte. Ihm war, als sähe er sie in diesem Augenblick das erste Mal... als wäre er die ganze Zeit blind gewesen. Die Erkenntnis traf ihn mit so unbändiger Macht, dass sie einen Sturm in ihm auslöste. Er ging einen Schritt auf sie zu, ohne dass er es bemerkte und in diesem Moment trafen sich ihre Blicke.

Fragend sah sie ihn an. Er schien sie beobachtete zu haben. Sie wusste nicht, was sie da in seinen Augen las, bemerkte nur, wie gebannt er sie anstarrte, mit leicht geöffneten Lippen, als hätte er eine Frage auf den Lippen. Langsam ließ sie den Hammer sinken, erwiderte seinen Blick an den Flammen vorbei... versuchte ein Lächeln, doch es gelang ihr nicht. Seine Augen schienen zu leuchten, schienen voll seltsamer Klarheit, fixierten, durchbohrten sie, schienen in die tiefen ihrer Seele zu sehen. Sie fühlte ihr Herz rasen, wollte weg schauen, doch konnte es nicht... sie war wie erstarrt, gefangen in seinem Blick... in einem Blick, mit dem er sie noch niemals zuvor angesehen hatte.

„Kate..." Seine Stimme heiser, trocken vielleicht von der Hitze, die hier am Feuer herrschte. Er kam auf sie zu und sie konnte nicht wegsehen, nicht weggehen... sie konnte sich nicht rühren. Gebannt beobachte sie seine Gestalt, wie sie langsam näher trat, sein Gesicht, die eine Hälfe im Licht der Flammen, die andere lag im Dunkeln. Kein Lächeln; er sah ungewöhnlich ernst aus, entschlossen und stark. Doch es lag etwas in seinen Augen, dass sie noch niemals darin gesehen hatte. Etwas das sie nicht deuten konnte, das ihr beinahe Angst machte. Sie spürte wie sie zitterte. Mit letzter Kraft legte sie den Hammer beiseite, sonst wäre er hinabgefallen. Es war unmöglich sich auf etwas anderes zu konzentrieren, während sie ihn ansah... während ich Herz wie wild schlug... ihr Bauch nur aus wohligem und leichten Kribbeln bestand, das drohte sie ganz zu überwältigen... während die Gefühle, die sie für ihn hatte, ihr den Atem nahmen. Wieder wurde ihr klar, wie sehr sie diesen Mann liebte. Dass jeder Gedanke an ihn mit Schmerz verbunden war, jeder Moment Glück und Traurigkeit zugleich beinhaltete. Er war ihr Traum und ihre Hoffnung, aber auch ihr Unglück und ihr Sehnen. Sie wusste es, doch sie dachte nicht daran. War nicht mehr fähig dazu. Nicht jetzt, wo er vor ihr stand. Groß, sie überragend, warm und so erreichbar, dass sie nur den Arm ausstrecken musste, dann würde sie ihn fühlen. Das Gefühl ihn zu berühren brannte noch auf ihren Fingerspitzen, sein Lachen kitzelte sie noch immer. Alleine diese Erinnerung ließ sie unhörbar aufseufzen. Er sah auf sie hinab und seine Stirnfransen hingen ihm in das Gesicht. Noch immer lächelte er nicht, doch seine Augen fesselten sie so sehr, dass sie es nicht einmal bemerkte. Sie liebte ihn und sie kannte seine Nähe und das Gefühl, das er hervorrief. Doch nun war es anders. Noch nie hatte sie es derart gefühlt, seine Berührung derart ersehnt und noch nie wollte sie so sehr, dass er die Trennung zwischen ihren Körpern überwand und sie ihn spürte. Seine Arme, seine Haare und ihre Hände auf seinem Rücken.

Er hob die Hand, gab dem unsagbaren Verlangen nach ihr Gesicht zu berühren. Er fühlte ihre heiße Haut, als seine Finger ihre Schläfe berührte, und die Hitze schien auf ihn überzugehen. Sie blickte ihn immer noch an, mit seltsam dunklen Augen... fragend, unsicher doch auch stark und stolz. Sie zuckte nicht zurück, er meinte ihre Lippen leicht beben zu sehen und er bemerkte, dass sie schneller atmete, sah an der Bewegung ihrer Brust, dass sie die Luft stärker einzog. Er wollte sie fühlen... ihre Wärme, die Leidenschaft und ihren Körper an sich ziehen. Er suchte in sich nach einem Hindernis... sie war seine Freundin, sie waren Kumpel, doch er fand nichts, was ihm davon abriet. Dann blickte er in ihre Augen, versuchte dort etwas zu finden, dass ihn zurückschrecken ließ... doch auch hier nichts; nichts als tiefe warme Dunkelheit, die ihn bitten zu schien, seinem Verlangen nachzugeben. Will bemerkte, dass sie die Hand gehoben hatte, sanft mit ihren Fingerspitzen seine Brust berührte und zu ihm aufsah. Er hatte nicht bemerkt, dass sie das Schwert sinken gelassen hatte, war versunken in den völlig neuen Blick auf die Schönheit, die vor ihm stand... Kate, seine Freundin, doch sein Körper... sein Herz verlangte nach mehr. Ihre Augen, dunkel vor Leidenschaft, wie sie ihn so anblickte, schienen ihm richtig... und eben so richtig war es, als er sie fast grob an sich zog, sich zu ihr hinunter beugte um sie leidenschaftlich, wild zu küssen und sie mit ebenso schnellen, verlangenden Händen nach ihm griff, sie in seine Haare und sein Hemd krallte und sich ihm stürmisch entgegenstreckte. Das laute Klirren, als das Schwert auf dem Steinfußboden auftraf, hörten sie nicht.

Seine Hände umfassten ihre Schultern, sie wurde an ihn gepresst. Fühlte seinen festen, trainierten Körper an ihrem; seine Wärme und die Berührung elektrisierte sie, ihre Fingerspitzen kribbelten und trotzdem war sie noch immer nicht nahe genug. Sie roch ihn und auf ihren Lippen war sein Geschmack, den sie noch niemals zuvor erlebt hatte, doch es war nicht genug... niemals genug. Bevor ihr bewusst wurde, was sie tat, hatte sie die Arme um ihn geschlungen, waren ihre Hände in seinen Haaren und zogen ihn tiefer zu sich. Ihr Körper presste sich an ihn, so eng es möglich war. Sein fordernder, fast zu heftiger Kuss raubte ihr den Atem, doch sie bemerkte es nicht. Es war unwichtig. Alles war unwichtig, außer ihm... seine Nähe, sein Körper und die Berührung zwischen ihnen, die unglaubliche Schauer durch ihren Körper jagte. Es war kein Traum, zu fest, zu real und zu schön war dieses Gefühl seine Hände auf ihrem Rücken zu spüren, wo sie der Wirbelsäule nachspürten, dann ihre Taille umfassten. Seine Lippen auf ihrem Kinn zu fühlen, auf ihrem Hals. Sie schloss die Augen, legte den Kopf in den Nacken, während ihre Finger sich in seine wilden Haare gruben und ihn ermutigten. Sein heißer Atem kitzelte ihre Haut, durch die Erregung noch sensibler. Hektisch küsste er sie, eine feuchte prickelnde Spur hinterlassend, kühl auf ihrer erhitzten Haut. Kurz hielt er inne, nestelte am Knoten ihrer Schürze, dann riss er sie ungeduldig weg, warf sie achtlos auf den Boden, beinahe begierig sie wieder unter seinen Händen und Lippen zu fühlen. Er fuhr ihre Seite entlang, von der Taille bis zu den Brüsten, küsste sie dabei wieder verlangend. Ihre Lippen waren heiß und leidenschaftlich; ihr Körper an seinem löste einen Sturm in ihm aus. Mit vor Erregung zitternden Fingern öffnete sie sein Hemd, fuhr hinein, und umfing mit ihren Armen seine nackte Haut, was ihn dazu veranlasste noch mehr von ihr spüren zu wollen. Ungeduldig öffnete er die Schnüre an ihrem Kleid um ihr Dekolleté küssen zu können, schob den Stoff beiseite und senkte seine Lippen auf die zarte Haut, dabei umfing er ihren Körper und sie stöhnte leise auf. Ihre Haare hatten sich gelöst, einige Strähnen fielen in ihr Gesicht, als sie auf ihn hinab sah, ihn beobachtete, wie er sie dort liebkoste, wo es noch niemals ein Mann zuvor getan hatte. Sie spürte seine leidenschaftliche Berührung... die seiner Lippen auf ihrem Dekolleté, doch auch die seiner Hände, die ihren Körper überall zum Brennen brachte. Das Kleid war plötzlich störendes Beiwerk... sie wollte, dass er ihre bloße Haut berührte... überall. Verlangend drückte sie ihn fester an sich, warf den Kopf zurück. Stürmisch bedeckte er nun ihren Hals, und schließlich ihr Kinn mit Küssen, sie fühlte seine Hände an ihrer Taille, plötzlich fester und mit einer schnellen Bewegung hatte er sie hochgehoben ohne den Kontakt ihrer Körper zu unterbrechen. Sie stieß einen kleinen überraschten Schrei aus, doch dieser wurde sofort zu einem wohligen, begehrenden Seufzen, das er mit einem wilden Kuss erstickte: Noch immer presste er sie an sich, während er einen Schritt vorwärts ging, um sie auf den Amboss zu setzen. Sie spreizte die Beine um die totale Berührung zu ihm nicht zu verlieren, schlang sie um seine Hüften und zog ihn damit näher. Er keuchte überrascht als sich ihrer Körper erneut berührten. Doch es verlangte ihn nun noch mehr nach ihr. Mit einer hektischen Bewegung nestelte er die Schnüre des Mieders beiseite, legte seinen Kopf auf die Stelle über ihrem Herzen und lauschte dem aufgeregten Pochen, während sie wieder mit den Händen unter sein Hemd fuhr, beinahe kühl waren ihre Finger auf der heißen Haut. Sein Atem beruhigte sich etwas, doch als er ihre Küsse in seinem Haar spürte, blickte er auf, um ihren dunklen Augen zu begegnen. Sie umfasste sein Gesicht mit ihren Händen und zog es zu sich. Noch immer konnte er die Leidenschaft wie eine Flamme in den dunklen Tiefen erkennen, die ihn so sehr fesselte. Die unwiderstehliche Anziehungskraft, die davon ausging, verlangte, dass er sie wieder küsste. Ihre Mund, der so weich und nachgiebig war, doch gleichzeitig so fordernd, schien nach seinem zu schreien. Und ihre Haut, zart und glatt unter seinen rauen Händen, lockte ihn, schien ihm zuzuflüstern, dass er sie berühren sollte. Er senkte den Kopf um sie wieder zu küssen und begierig streckte sie sich ihm entgegen. Ihre Hände waren wieder auf seinem Rücken, Schauer jagten ihm durchs Mark. Immer wieder entfachte sie mit einer Berührung seinen Hunger aufs neue. Und er konnte nicht aufhören.. wollte mehr. Von ihrer Leidenschaft... von ihrem Körper... von ihrer wilden Schönheit, die sie ihm bisher vorenthalten hatte, die er aber nun Stück für Stück enthüllte... von ihr.

Sie saß ganz aufrecht, presste sich an ihn... wollte, dass er sie ganz bedeckte... ihn mit jeder Faser fühlen, ihn schmecken, während sie sein Schlüsselbein mit fahrigen Küssen bedeckte. Wusste nicht, was sie tat... nur was sie wollte. Sich in sein Hemd krallend, richtete sie sich noch weiter auf, um seinem Mund zu begegnen, für eine flüchtige Berührung, dann warf sie den Kopf wieder zurück, als er mit der Zunge ihren Hals hinabfuhr, eine feuchte Spur hinterlassend, die in der heißen Luft sofort verdunstete. Seine Hände schoben ihr das Kleid von den Schultern und jede Stelle die er enthüllte wurde mit einem neuen Kuss besiegelt. Ihre Haut brannte, vom Feuer und von seiner Leidenschaft. Sein Atem ging schneller, sie spürte es auf ihrer Haut. Zärtlich strich er über ihren Nacken, die Wirbelsäule hinab, dann lagen sie auf ihren Schenkeln, die ihn noch immer gefangen hielten. Mit fordernden Händen fuhr er ihre Beine hinab bis zum Saum ihres Rockes. Der Stoff machte ihn rasend, er wollte ihre Haut fühlen, hasste den Stoff dafür, ihn davon abzuhalten. Ihre Hände, die er auf seinem Rücken spürte, ließen ihn vor Verlangen zergehen. Ohne Zögern schob er schnell und lieblos ihre Röcke nach oben, strich mit seinen Händen über ihre Schenkel, drückte sie so enger an seine Hüfte, während er ihre Lippen mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss liebkoste. Schließlich löste sie sich, zog ihn zu sich um ihr Gesicht in seine Halsbeuge senken zu können. Er fühlte ihre heißen Lippen auf der empfindlichen Haut seines Halses und dem Ansatz zur Schulter. Ihre Hände lagen in seinem Nacken und Haar, und er seufzte lustvoll auf. Sein Geruch benebelte sie, das Glück seiner Berührung und seiner unsagbaren Nähe machte sie wahnsinnig. Sie fühlte seine Hände auf ihren Schenkeln, wie sie zu ihrem Po fuhren, sie gegen seinen Unterleib pressten, hörte sein Stöhnen und sie ließ es willig geschehen. Er senkte seine Lippen schließlich wieder auf ihr Gesicht, ihren Hals, ihr Dekollete und den Ansatz ihrer Brüste, während er weiterhin ihre Schenkel wild streichelte. Seine Berührung ließ sie brennen, und nun stöhnte auch sie auf, legte die Arme um seinen Hals und zog ihn näher in der Hoffnung, dass sie seine Lippen überall fühlen durfte... nah war nicht nah genug, Berührung war nicht Berührung genug, fachte sie nur umso mehr an. Sie schloss die Augen, seufzte selig, hatte das Gefühl er liebkose sie am ganzen Körper... schließlich widmete er sich der sensiblen Haut auf der Innenseite ihrer Schenkel. Dieses Mal war ihr Stöhnen laut, und sie klammerte sich an ihr; die Erregung war fast unerträglich, als seine Hände Stellen erforschte, die niemals jemand zuvor berührt hatte.

Begehrend erwiderte er ihre Bewegung, schauderte, als sie ihm leise ins Ohr seufzte. Seine Hände waren auf ihrem Knie, dann wieder auf ihrem Po, bis er es schließlich nicht mehr aushielt. Er kniete vor ihr nieder, packte sie an der Taille und senkte seinen Kopf.

Zitternd beobachtete sie ihn, allein der Gedanke brachte ihr Blut zum Kochen. Sie strich abwesend über seine Schultern, konnte es nicht ertragen, den Kontakt zu ihm zu verlieren. Plötzlich erschien er ihr so weit entfernt...

Die zarte Haut ihres Schenkels lud ihn ein. Seine Lippen streiften die aufgerichteten Härchen, kitzelten und erregten ihn noch mehr. Dann küsste er sie. Zart zuerst, dann wieder mit unbändiger Leidenschaft. In diesem Moment ließ sie ihn los, er sah auf. Sie hatte den Oberkörper nach hinten gebogen, stützte sich am Rand des Ambosses nun mit beiden Händen ab. Ein Keuchen entrang sich ihrer Kehle, als sie den Kopf zurückwarf, offensichtlich nicht mehr dazu fähig sich zu kontrollieren. Dass sie ihn nicht mehr umarmte störte ihn, und so umfing er verlangend mit einem Arm ihre Taille, zog sie wieder zu sich, küsste leidenschaftlich ihre Lippen, genoss es, sie wieder so nah zu spüren, ihre Hände, die sich in ihm festkrallen, ihre Beine um seine Hüfte.

Sie presste sich wieder an ihn, fühlte, wie seine freie Hand weiter ihren Schenkel hoch wanderte, wo sie vorher seine Lippen gespürt hatte...näher und näher zum kribbelnden Feuer, dass er in ihr ausgelöst hatte.

****

****

Here we are  
In the maelstrom of love  
Waiting for the calm  
To soothe their hearts  
Here we are  
And don't know how to stop  
Waiting for the war  
To end it all  
  
Love is insane and baby  
We are too  
It's our hearts' little grave  
And the salt in our wounds  
  
Here we are  
Right back where we began  
Waiting for sweet love  
With open arms  
Here we are  
Just like before  
Waiting for the warmth  
Of that tender storm  
  
Love is insane and baby  
We are too  
It's our hearts' little grave  
And the salt in our wounds

****

**__**

Sie blickte auf. In seine Augen... in Will's Augen... Will's...

Es waren seine Hände, die ihren Körper liebkosten, die dieses brennende Verlangen in ihr auslösten...

Will's Hände...

seine Leidenschaft, die diese lustvollen Schauer auslösten, die ihr den Rücken hinabliefen...

seine Küsse, die ihr den Atem raubten...

Will's Küsse...

seine Stimme, deren Keuchen heiß ihr Ohr kitzelte...

Will's Stimme... die sie für immer hören wollte...

dessen Berührung sie für immer auf ihrer nackten Haut spüren wollte...

der immer nur ein Traum für sie gewesen war...

eine Sehnsucht, die nie erfüllt werden würde...

Mit einem Male erschien ihr alles so irreal, unwirklich und sie wusste, dass es nicht möglich sein konnte. Dass sie niemals mit ihm hier sein konnte. Eine Angst legte sich um ihr Herz. Ihr wurde kalt.

Er vernahm ihren Seufzer, der seltsam anders klang, nicht verlangend, sondern eher sehnsüchtig.

Ihre Arme wanderten zielloser auf seinen Schultern hin und her.

Der Druck ihrer Schenkel ließ nach, der körperliche Kontakt schwand, doch noch immer hielt

er sie in seinen Armen. Leicht beunruhigt sah

er sie an. Sie schien abwesend, antwortete

jedoch auf seinen zögerlichen Kuss, mit der gleichen Leidenschaft wie zuvor.

Und als seine Hand ihren Nacken umfasste um sie zurückzuholen, so schmiegte sie sich wieder an ihn. Wieder konnte er ihre Brüste an seinem Oberkörper fühlen, ihr Unterleib an seinem.

Seine Berührung, seine besitzergreifende Geste riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Die Kälte verschwand und seine Wärme hüllte sie wieder ein. Ihre Schenkel schlossen sich fester um seine Hüften, sei genoss den erneuten, erregenden Kontakt. Mit einem Ruck hob er sie plötzlich hoch, seine Hände waren unter ihrem Po, hielten sie, während sich ihre Arme um seinen Hals schlangen, um zusätzlichen Halt zu haben, um ihm näher zu sein. Dann war das Feuer neben ihnen, an ihrem Rücken spürte sie die raue Wand.

Er stöhnte in ihren Mund, küsste ihre Mundwinkel, während er ungeduldig sein Hemd aufriss, fortzuführen, was sie angefangen hatte. Dann presste er sie wieder an sich, konnte sie nun noch näher fühlen, wo nur noch der Stoff ihrer Bluse sie trennte. Es schien ihm, als könne er jede Faser, jeden Millimeter ihres Körpers spüren. Die dünne Baumwolle hielt ihre Wärme nicht zurück und dennoch war sie ihm noch immer nicht nah genug. Es konnte niemals nah genug sein, solange sie nicht eins waren. Solange es noch etwas gab, dass sie trennte, auch wenn es nur Haut war. Er wollte sie... wollte sie ganz. Wie er noch niemals etwas so sehr begehrt hatte. Niemals...

Dann mit einem Male ließ sie los. Ihre Arme glitten von seinen Schultern, legten sich abwehrend auf seine Brust. Irritiert hielt er inne. Wo eben noch ihre Schenkel lagen, war nun Kälte, als sie zurücktrat und ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen ansah. Ihr Atem ging noch stoßweise, ihre Lippen geschwollen von den heftigen Küssen. er wollte etwas sagen, doch ihm fehlten die Worte, sein Hals war wie ausgetrocknet, heiser vom Verlangen. Wortlos, aber mit ungläubigem Entsetzen und unsagbarem Schmerz in ihrem Blick sah sie ihn an.

Sie musste hier weg...

Weg... !!

Was hatte sie getan... was hatten sie getan... ?

In ihren Gedanken war kein Platz für den Wirbelsturm an Gefühlen, der in ihr tobte. Ihr Körper – sie - wollte nichts mehr, als wieder in seine Armen zu flüchten, seine Wärme und seine Leidenschaft spüren...

Ihn spüren und wieder glauben zu können, er liebe sie...

Doch es war falsch... so falsch... !

Sie würde ihn niemals haben, niemals ihn und seine Liebe...

Wenn sie jetzt vielleicht seine Leidenschaft hatte, ihn würde sie niemals haben.

Es war nur ein Moment, in dem er sie begehrt hatte...

Er würde vergehen und dann würde er es bereuen. Sie wäre wieder der „Kumpel" und ihr Herz wäre nicht mehr lebensfähig. Sie wusste, er würde vergessen, während sie ewig in diesem Moment leben würde. Nie würde sie die Berührung seiner Hände vergessen, nicht seine Küsse und nicht das Feuer, dass in seinen Augen geglüht hatte – nur für sie.

Zitternd ging sie rückwärts... hinaus, weg, aus diesem Zimmer, aus diesem Haus, aus dieser Stadt, aus diesem Leben, aus seinem Leben, das niemals ihres sein würde. Sie drehte sich um und rannte.

„Kate..." es war nur ein heißeres Flüstern, mehr bekam er nicht heraus, als ihm klar wurde, dass sie vor ihm floh. Er ging ihr einen Schritt nach, reckte die Hand nach ihr, doch da war sie schon fort. Gebannt blickte er auf das raue Holz der Türe, die hinter ihr ins Schloss gefallen war. Langsam ließ er die Hand sinken, die Schultern hängen. Sein Atem beruhigte sich nur langsam, während er mitten in der Schmiede stand... reglos; er wusste nicht wie lange. Die Leidenschaft in ihm loderte nach wie vor, verlangte nach mehr, doch sie wurde erstickt durch den Schmerz, der sich nun in ihm ausbreitete. In seinem Kopf herrschte Leere, dumpfe Leere... er konnte nicht einordnen, was er gerade getan hatte, was er nun fühlte, was er denken sollte. Zögernd rührte er sich, schluckte, versuchte zu realisieren, doch es wollte ihm nicht gelingen. Sein Kopf, sein Körper, sein Innerstes war leer... als wäre er das erste Mal vollständig gewesen, und nun war ihm mit einem Male alles genommen, was dies bewirkt hatte. ‚Kate...'

Verzweifelt schüttelte er den Kopf, fuhr sich durch die Haare... sein Blick fiel auf den Wassertrog und mit drei Schritten war er dort, schöpfte mit den Händen Wasser, spritzte es in sein Gesicht, fuhr sich immer wieder mit den nun kalten Händen über das Gesicht, durch das Haar. Langsam beruhigte er sich, das kalte Wasser ließ auch ihn abkühlen. Noch einmal eine Handvoll Wasser, dieses Mal in den Nacken, so dass es den Kragen seines Hemdes befeuchtete, in schmalen Rinnsalen nach vorne lief, seine noch immer nackte Brust hinab zu seinem Bauch. Dann stützte er sich auf den Rand des Troges, schloss kurz die Augen. ‚Sogar das Wasser schmeckt nach ihr.' Quälend langsam lichtete sich der Schleier der Leidenschaft, der ihn jedes klaren Gedanken beraubt hatte, während er sein Spiegelbild in der bewegten Wasseroberfläche beobachtete ohne es wirklich zu sehen. ‚Was habe ich getan? Wie konnte ich nur... Kate...'

„Kate..." Er erschrak an seiner eigenen Stimme, nahm nun zum ersten Mal sein Gesicht im Wasser wirklich wahr. „Was habe ich getan." Eine Klammer legte sich um seine Brust. Das Bild ihres Gesichtes... der Verzweiflung, des Schmerzes darin tauchte vor ihm auf. Ihre dunklen, tiefen, warmen... wunderschönen Augen so voll von Entsetzen.

„VERDAMMT!" Angewidert von seinem eigenen Spiegelbild schlug er mit einer heftigen Bewegung wütend ins Wasser, drehte sich um und senkte den Kopf, während er die Hände in seine Haare krallte.

Sie stürzte durch das Hinterzimmer, dann die Treppe hinauf, in ihr Zimmer. Als sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte und sich dagegen lehnte, lauschte sie mit pochendem Herzen, ob sie nicht Schritte hörte. Doch alles, was sie vernahm waren ihre eigenen dröhnenden Herzschläge, die nicht zur Ruhe kommen wollten. Keine Schritte, nichts. Nur ihr Herz. Sie spürte, dass ihre Knie nachgaben, ihr Körper hatte keine Kraft mehr. Langsam ließ sie sich zu Boden sinken. Ihre Arme sehnten sich nach ihm, doch sie konnte nur ihre Knie umschließen und den Kopf darauf legen. Hin- und hergerissen zwischen dem Wunsch, ihrem widersinnigen, irrealen und wunderschönen Traum, der sich für einige wenige Momente so echt angefühlt hatte. Für einen Moment war sie unbeschreiblich glücklich gewesen, in seiner Umarmung, mit seinen Küssen. Für einen Moment hatte sie vergessen können, dass es nur Freundschaft war, die zwischen ihnen war und stand. Doch sollte sie nicht zufrieden sein? Sie war ihm näher gewesen, als sie sich je erhofft hatte. Sie hatte mehr bekommen, als sie verdient hatte. Sie hatte Liebe und Leidenschaft empfangen, die ihre Vorstellung überstieg. Und sie trug nun einen Schmerz in ihr, der diese Momente mit seinem Schatten verdunkelte. Der sie zittern ließ, sie krümmte und wimmern ließ, wenn sie an seine Nähe dachte, an seine Augen, seine Hände, seinen Geruch... in Gedanken schmiegte sie sich an ihn, jede Faser seines Körpers hatte sich in ihr Gedächtnis eingegraben... jeder Augenblick war nun in ihre Seele eingraviert, jede Berührung hatte sich in seine Haut gebrannt, die Spur glühte noch...

Wenn sie geglaubt hatte, sie könne diese Momente bewahren und von ihnen zehren, so musste sie jetzt erkennen, dass das unmöglich war.

**_Even now  
the world is bleeding  
but feeling just fine  
all alone in a castle  
where we're always free to choose  
never free enough to find  
i wish something would break  
cuz we're running out of time  
  
and i am overcome, yeah  
i am overcome, baby  
holy water in my lungs, yeah  
i am overcome  
  
so drive me out, yeah  
out to that open field  
turn the ignition off  
and spin around  
your help is here  
but i'm parked in the open space  
but locking the gates of love_**

**_  
beautiful drowning  
this beautiful drowning  
this holy water  
this holy water, is in my lungs  
and i am overcome_**

Wie sollte er ihr jemals wieder in die Augen sehen können? Wie konnte er ihre Freundschaft so leicht aufs Spiel setzten? Sich so dermaßen vergessen? Sie war seine Freundin, vertraute ihm... hatte er diesen Duvalle nicht aus eben diesem Grund hinausgeworfen? Weil dieser vielleicht das gleiche getan hätte? Will fuhr sich mit beiden Händen über sein Gesicht, stützte dann die Arme in die Hüfte und legte den Kopf in den Nacken. Einen Augenblick hatte er überlegt, ihr nach zu gehen, ihr zu sagen, dass alles in Ordnung sei, doch das konnte er nicht, weil es eine Lüge wäre: Nichts war in Ordnung. Er hatte sie nicht vergewaltigt, und doch kam er sich so schmutzig vor. Sie hatte auf ihn reagiert, verlangend, begehrend wie er selbst auf sie reagiert hatte; er hatte die Leidenschaft bei ihr gefühlt... hatte sie in ihren glühenden Augen gesehen. Hatte er sich getäuscht? Hatte sie das alles nicht gewollt? Nein... er konnte sich nicht so getäuscht haben! Niemals... sein Blick fiel auf das Schwert, das auf dem Boden lag. Langsam ging er zu ihm, ging davor in die Hocke, doch berührte es nicht gleich, starrte es einen Augenblick an... erst nach einem Moment streckte er die Hand aus und strich mit den Fingerspitzen über die Klinge...

Ihr Gesicht im Licht des flammenden Schmiedefeuers...

Ihre Augen so stark und funkelnd...

Ihre heiße Haut unter seinen Händen...

Ihre Arme um seinen Körper...

Ihre heißen, verlangenden Lippen...

Ihr glühender Körper...

Ihre willige Hingabe...

...ihre brennende Leidenschaft.

Nein, er konnte es sich nicht eingebildet haben... sie hatte es gewollt, doch dann war etwas in ihr zerbrochen, schien ihr klar geworden zu sein, was sie tat... was ER tat. Nichts würde mehr sein wie es war zwischen ihnen, nicht nach dem, was eben geschehen war. Er hatte sie unglücklich gemacht, hatte ihr Vertrauen missbraucht, hatte sie in den Strudel seiner eigenen Erkenntnis gerissen, ohne dabei ihre Gefühle zu beachten. Nein, er hatte sie nicht vergewaltigt, doch ihre entsetzten Augen hatten sich in sein Gedächtnis gebrannt, ihr verzweifelter Ausdruck war alles, was ihm geblieben war... hüllte die Erinnerung an die überwältigenden Momente in einen Nebel aus Schmerz.

Schmerz... nicht, weil er die Kontrolle verloren hatte;

Schmerz... nicht weil er in zwei Tagen eine Frau heiratete, für die er nichts empfand;

Schmerz... nicht, weil ihm bewusst wurde, dass er in einer Lüge gelebt hatte;

Schmerz... nicht, weil ihre Freundschaft zerbrochen war;

Schmerz, weil ihm bewusst wurde, dass er Kate liebte. Leidenschaftlich, begehrend, tief... so wie man nur

einmal im Leben lieben kann – doch hoffnungslos.

Nicht einmal kam ihm der Gedanke an Jocelyn, nicht einmal dachte er an seine Hochzeit. Nichts war real... nichts war wichtig. Nur das, was er verloren hatte, nach einem kurzen Augenblick der Vollständigkeit in Geist und Seele – beim Blick in Kates leidenschaftliche, vor Liebe flammende Augen, in dem Moment, in dem er sie in den Armen gehalten hatte – stand er nun vor einem Abgrund der Leere. Bedrohlich gähnte er vor ihm, machte ihm klar, dass sein Herz von nun an eine Narbe tragen würde, wie gut auch die Wunde verheilen konnte, die diese Nacht ihm zugefügt hatte. Bevor er bemerkte, dass er weinte, sah er eine Träne, die, im erlöschenden Licht des Schmiedefeuers glänzend, auf die silberne Schwertklinge am Boden fiel. Zögernd nahm er die Waffe auf, wiegte sie in der Hand, während seine Gedanken noch immer bei ihr waren. Bei seiner Freundin... der er nun niemals mehr begegnen konnte... niemals mehr konnte er in ihre Augen sehen. Die Freundschaftlichen Momente waren Vergangenheit, er hatte sie zerstört. Und obwohl sie seine Leidenschaft erwidert hatte, wer sie jedoch diejenige gewesen, die ihre Freundschaft retten wollte... die nicht mehr als Freundschaft wollte... Es war vorbei. Alles. Denn wie konnte mit ihr sprechen ohne an ihre Seufzer und ihr Keuchen in seinem Ohr zu denken? Wie konnte er sie berühren, so wie früher, ohne an die zarte, erhitzte Haut zu denken, die er liebkost hatte? Wie konnte er in die braunen Tiefen blicken, ohne an das leidenschaftliche Glühen darin zu denken? Wie konnte er in ihrer Nähe sein, ohne daran zu denken, dass er sie liebte. So verzehrend und intensiv, dass es ihm einen schmerzhaften Stich gab. Dass alles andere daneben verblasste, jedes Gefühl, das er zuvor vielleicht empfunden hatte. Kate überdeckte alles. Seine Gedanken waren voller Bilder. Kate in der Schmiede... im blauen Kleid auf der Krönung... mit geröteten Wangen und blitzenden Augen beim Tanzen... Haare, die ihr Gesicht sanft einrahmten... dunkle Steine auf ihrer hellen Haut... Warum war ihm das niemals zuvor aufgefallen? Dass er ihre Nähe genoss, das warme, sanfte Leuchten, das sie stets umgab. Dass er ihre Art bewunderte, wie ruhig und selbstbewusst sie alles ertrug und wie sie dennoch immer so zart aussah, dass er sie beschützen wollte? Dass er alles tun würde, damit sie glücklich wäre.

‚Das ist mir wirklich toll gelungen.' Dachte er voller Selbsthass. ‚Ein Geniestreich, unerreicht.' Die Klinge noch immer in seiner Hand, ihr Bild vor Augen, ihre Hände glühend auf seiner Haut, ihre Nähe überwältigend, trat er zum Feuer. Ohne zu wissen was er tat, steckte er sie in die schwach flackernden Flammen. Ihre Berührung war noch immer zu fühlen, als wäre sie noch hier. Die Erinnerung stand so lebhaft vor seinen Augen, dass er glaubte nur die Hand nach ihr ausstrecken zu können, um sie wieder zu spüren und der alleinige Gedanke ließ eine Sehnsucht in ihm entstehen, die sein Herz beschleunigte, schmerzhaft in seiner Brust schlagend. Diese Nacht hatte bereits Narben hinterlassen, unsichtbare. Er zog die Klinge heraus und presste die Spitze mit der linken Hand fest auf die Stelle über seinem Herzen.

Erst als der Schmerz ihm Tränen in die Augen trieb, sein Atmen nur noch ein Keuchen war und er die Hitze gar nicht mehr fühlte, ließ er sie fallen. Nahm sein Hemd. Und ging.

Sie wusste nicht wie spät es war, als sie erwachte. Am ganzen Körper nassgeschwitzt, richtete sie sich auf. Ihr Kopf pochte vor Schmerzen. In ihren Ohren dröhnte ihr Blut. Orientierungslos saß sie da und stützte sich mit den Händen auf. Um sie war es tiefdunkel. Kein Laut war zu hören außer ihrem Atemgeräusch. Mit einen leisen, erleichternden Seufzer fuhr sie sich über die Stirn, froh ihren Träumen entkommen zu sein, die aus nichts als beunruhigender Schwärze bestanden. Eine Schwärze, die sie ängstigte und zittern ließ. Immer das Gefühl von Bedrängtheit und die Gegenwart etwas anderen, dass sie nicht kannte. Wie die Erinnerungen an den Traum schwanden, so kamen andere zurück. Taumelnd richtete sie sich auf. Ihre bebenden Händen fanden den Türgriff; sie kannte sich hier blind aus. Draußen war es nur wenig heller, der Schein einer einsamen Kerze in der Küche spendete ihr Licht, als sie die Treppe herunterging, sich immer am Geländer haltend. Ihre Beine zitterten und sie hatte Angst, sie würden ihr den Dienst versagen. Atemlos lauschte sie, doch sie vernahm nichts dass daraufhin deutete, dass er – ihr Herz tat weh – noch in der Schmiede war. Dann betrat sie den Raum. Sie fühlte etwas seltsames. Noch niemals zuvor hatte sie diese Beklemmung verspürt, wenn sie ihre Schmiede betrat. Doch das unwohle Gefühl ließ nicht nach, als sie zum Feuer trat. Ein Gefühl von Schuld und von Schmerz. Nur noch wenig Glut war vorhanden. Wie von selbst begann sie es wieder zu schüren. Eine Bewegung, die ihr in all den Jahren in Fleisch und Blut übergegangen war, dass sie es tat, ohne es zu wissen. Ein seltsamer Geruch lag in der Luft, biss in ihrer Nase. Verbranntes Fleisch. Eine Gänsehaut lief ihr den Rücken hinab, die Angst nahm zu. Als die Flammen hoch genug schlugen, sah sie das achtlos fallengelassene Schwert. Es spiegelte das Feuer. Die Klinge war schmutzig. Vorsichtig hob sie es auf. Ihr Herz schlug laut in ihrer Brust. Mit den Fingern strich sie sacht über den kalten Stahl; die dumpfe Vorahnung nahm ihr den Atmen. Es war Haut, verbrannte Haut.

Sie zuckte zurück, mit einem Klirren fiel die Waffe zu Boden. Am ganzen Körper zitternd stand sie einen Augenblick regungslos, dann stürzte sie hinaus. Das Gefühl zu ersticken war zu stark; Übelkeit überkam sie, beim bloßen Gedanken an den Schmerz. Es würgte sie. Was hatte er getan? Warum? Der Geruch war noch immer da, verschwand nicht. Die Beklemmung war nackter Angst gewichen. Selbsthass. In einer schmalen Gasse zwischen zwei Häusern übergab sie sich. Schweiß rann ihr die Stirn hinab und sie musste sich an der Hauswand stützen um nicht vornüber zu fallen. Lange stand sie so da. Blickte zu Boden, war jedoch blind für ihre Umgebung, wartete bis das Beben ihres Körpers nachgelassen hatte. Mit kalten, zitternden Fingern fuhr sie sich über den Mund, wischte sie dann am Rock ab. Der ekle Geschmack blieb wie ein mahnendes Zeichen. Erst als sie sich etwas beruhigt hatte, ging sie. Ziellos wanderte sie durch die Gassen.

… to be continued!

PS: Die Liedtexte in diesem Kapitel stammen von HIM („Salt in our Wounds") und Live („Overcome")!


	19. End of Publication!

Vielleicht sind dort draußen ja noch Menschen, die immer mal wieder in der Hoffnung auf eine Fortsetzung hier vorbeischauen – denen sei nun bedauernd gesagt:

Trotz genügend Material – inklusive (vorläufigem) Happy End für alle Beteiligten – ist es leider nicht möglich die Geschichte hier zu Ende zu publizieren.

Vielen Dank für die Begeisterung und Treue!

Für Fragen, Stellungnahmen oder sonstige Anliegen: chrisis444(at)web(dot)de!


End file.
